Tears in The Thorn
by Elle Riyuu
Summary: [CHAP 30 UP!] Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka. DLDR!/Chanbaek/YAOI!/BxB!/M-PREG!/EXO Fict! Support!NCT&EXO members!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Tears in the Thorn

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

.

.

.

 **Warning! YAOI!**

Di sini Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan, Taeyong, Kai, dan Suho seumuran ya. Jongdae lebih muda dari mereka. Ini untuk keperluan cerita. Hope you enjoy it! ^^

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 1]**_

.

.

.

Pria dengan wajah manis itu masih menghasilkan bunyi-bunyi kecil. Masih mengetik di laptop kesayangannya. Tubuhnya masih setia duduk di bangku perpustakaan. Masih harus menyusun berkas untuk kelulusannya. Menjadi seorang mahasiswa membuatnya jadi terlihat sangat sibuk. Tapi ia tidak sendiri, bersama seorang sahabatnya juga. Dia juga menyusun berkasnya, berkas yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Ia tidak bodoh untuk menyusun berkas sendiri di perpustakaan kampus saat hari sudah gelap seperti ini. Ini memang masih belum larut, tapi tetap saja ia tidak mau sendirian di tempat yang kerap kali muncul di film-film horror yang sering ditonton kakak angkat perempuannya. Menurutnya ia bukan penakut, hanya was-was.

"Baekhyun! Ayo pulang! Sehun sudah menjemputku. "

Pria itu menoleh pada sumber suara, pada Luhan yang sekarang sedang membersihkan peralatannya.

"Baiklah. Kita pulang, biar kalian bisa kencan malam ini. " Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Makanya, Baek. Cari pacar cepat! Biar kita _double date_. " Dan Luhan tersenyum main-main , melihat Baekhyun yang sedikit mencebik bibirnya.

Baekhyun adalah seorang yang pendiam dan Luhan cukup senang bisa melihat sisi lain dari dirinya. Baekhyun sangat tidak mudah untuk menerima dan mempercayai orang lain karena banyak kepahitan yang harus ia jalani dalam hidupnya.

.

.

"Kami duluan, Baek! " Luhan berteriak pada Baekhyun yang menatap kepergiannya dengan Sehun, ia merasa sedikit khawatir dengan Baekhyun yang harus pergi seorang diri ke kafe Joonmyeon untuk bekerja. Baekhyun sebenarnya bukan orang yang kekurangan, tapi keluarganya yang membuatnya tidak memegang banyak lembaran uang.

Dan Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya. Lalu perlahan Baekhyun mengayunkan dua kakinya. Menyusuri area pejalan kaki yang lengang, tapi tidak terlalu sepi. Sebenarnya tubuh Baekhyun memintanya untuk naik bus, tapi pikirannya merasa lebih baik kalau ia berjalan kaki.

Baekhyun merasa dengan berjalan kaki penatnya hanya terasa lebih berkurang. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, ingin menikmati keadaan di sekitarnya. Masih belum terlalu malam, jadi masih aman untuk sedikit menunda-nunda waktu untuk bekerja di tempat kerjanya, lagipula ini masih belum memasuki jam kerjanya.

Orang tuanya di Amerika dengan alasan mengelola sebuah cabang perusahaan di sana, sedangkan Baekhyun adalah anak rantau yang pergi dan tinggal di Seoul untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya setelah lulus SHS. Baekhyun tinggal sendiri dan sekarang ia telah menjadi mahasiswa semester akhir. Sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa tinggal bersama kakak angkat perempuannya, tapi kakaknya itu sudah menikah. Jadi Baekhyun tidak ingin kehadirannya malah sedikit menganggu waktu berdua kakaknya dan kakak iparnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun berhenti berjalan. Matanya sedikit memicing, memperhatikan bayangan di daerah samar-samar dekat gang dengan seksama. Di situ ada dua orang, seorang wanita dan seorang pria. Mereka sedang.. berciu.. man? BERCIUMAN?! _Hell_! Ini masih tempat umum!

"Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang! Pacaran tidak tahu tempat." Baekhyun menggerutu. Sedikit jengkel dengan perbuatan dua orang tadi. Tapi sepertinya ia lupa kalau dirinya juga seorang anak muda zaman sekarang.

Dan entah kenapa sekarang pikirannya kembali merayap ke perkataan Luhan tadi.

' _ **Makanya, Baek. Cari pacar cepat! Biar kita double date...'**_

"Cari pacar, ya?" Baekhyun bergumam sendiri lalu tersenyum kecut.

Baekhyun itu belok, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Mereka yang belok sudah cukup banyak sekarang, tapi ia merasa dirinya tidak cukup menarik untuk mendapatkan pasangan belok yang cocok. Ayolah.. Baekhyun memang ramah, tapi hanya punya sedikit sahabat. Baekhyun memang sudah jadi mahasiswa, tapi hanya sering di rumah. Siapa yang mau dengan orang monoton sepertinya? Lagipula ia sudah-

Drrt.. Drrt..

Dan getaran ponselnya berhasil menarik paksa Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Baekhyun dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa meraih ponsel di saku mantelnya. Takut-takut kalau terlambat getaran itu malah berhenti. Tapi kemudian kening Baekhyun berkerut. Masalahnya yang menelepon ini adalah ibunya. Bukannya kenapa, hanya saja ibu angkat Baekhyun itu tidak pernah sama sekali menelepon, apalagi kalau hanya membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun memilih untuk mengangkat telepon itu, meski sedikit ragu.

"Iya, _eomma_?" Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya sebentar lalu kembali melangkah.

" _Dimana, Baek?_ " Suara ibunya terdengar sedikit kebingungan dan dingin.

"Di jalan. Sedang jalan kaki setelah dari kampus. " Baekhyun memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya setelah angin malam yang dingin bertiup melewati surai kecoklatannya, juga karena rasa gugup yang melingkupi perasaannya.

" _Cepat pulang! Aku menunggumu di apartement. Jangan mampir kemana-mana! Kau harus cepat sampai!_ " Kali ini suara ibu Baekhyun terdengar tegas.

"Hm... A-ada apa, _eomma_? "Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Bukannya Baekhyun tidak mau pulang. Baekhyun malah sangat ingin pulang dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di kasurnya yang sangat nyaman.

" _Pulang saja! Jangan banyak bertanya!"_ Lalu telepon mereka diputuskan sepihak.

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah lalu memandang ponselnya dengan kening berkerut. Baekhyun tidak khawatir dengan ibunya bisa masuk _apartement_ -nya atau tidak. Ia yakin, pasti kakaknya yang menjemput ibunya lalu mengantar ibunya ke _apartement_ -nya. _Well_ , ibu dan kakaknya sudah tahu sandi _apartement_ -nya. Karena sandi _apartement_ -nya adalah bulan, dan tahun lahirnya.

Tapi yang buat kening Baekhyun berkerut sebenarnya karena ibunya menyuruhnya cepat pulang. Baekhyun rasa ia tidak ada membuat masalah. Jujur, ini jadi membuat Baekhyun sangat bingung. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk mengirim sebuah pesan pada Joonmyeon perihal izinnya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Baekhyun pikir dengan cepat sampai di _apartement_ ia juga akan segera mengetahui alasannya. Lagipula _apartement_ Baekhyun tidak terlalu jauh, tinggal belok kanan di pertigaan di depan lalu berjalan sebentar. Kafe Joonmyeon memang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari tempat tinggalnya, karena itulah ia sering pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

.

.

Baekhyun meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu setelah ia memasukki _apartement-_ nya yang selalu bersih dan nyaman.

Dan untung Baekhyun rajin sekali bersih-bersih dan suka memasak. Jadi ia bisa lihat ibunya makan makanan yang dipanaskan kakaknya yang memang ia letakkan di lemari pendinginnya

"Oh? Sudah pulang, Baekhyun? " Ibunya sedikit menoleh dari dapur, melihat Baekhyun yang hanya lewat, pergi ke kamarnya sambil menunduk.

"Cepat mandi, Baek. Lalu gunakan pakaian yang bagus. Kita akan ada tamu. " Kakak Baekhyun berujuar cuek sambil membaca sekilas satu persatu halaman novel yang Baekhyun pinjam dari Joonmyeon.

"Tamu?" Baekhyun mengernyit sedikit, langkahnya juga jadi terhenti. Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya ibunya menerima tamu di _apartement_ -nya. Aneh dan terlalu tiba-tiba, itu yang Baekhyun rasa. Apalagi sekarang Baekhyun merasa sangat kelelahan. Tapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun memilih menurut saja, daripada berakhir babak belur. Lagipula kalau tamunya sudah datang nanti Baekhyun akan tahu dengan sendirinya. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun segera memasuki kamarnya lalu meraih handuknya dan melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Harus cepat-cepat bersiap untuk menyambut tamu yang ia tidak tahu siapa.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah menggunakan bajunya. Sedikit malas untuk mengkuti apa yang kakaknya tadi katakan. Baekhyun tidak memakai baju yang bagus, tapi cukup pantas untuk menerima tamu. Baekhyun hanya pakai baju santainya, baju biru lengan panjang dan celana pendek selutut berbahan _denim_. Dan setelah itu Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Ahh.." Baekhyun bisa merasa tubuhnya terasa sedikit nyaman dan lelahnya jadi benar-benar menusuk tulang dan kulitnya.

Matanya sedikit bergerak menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru dipadukan perak pada bagian-bagian tepi. Lalu perlahan-lahan tertutup seiring dengan rasa kantuk yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuat kelopak matanya terasa berat.

Tok tok tok.

"Baek! Cepat keluar! Tamunya sudah datang!" Suara kakaknya disertai dengan ketukan pintu yang terdengar sedikit brutal membuat mata Baekhyun kembali terbuka lebar.

"I-iya!" Baekhyun menyahut dengan sedikit berteriak dan sedetik setelahnya Baekhyun bangun dengan helaan napas keras. Baekhyun sangat mengantuk sekarang.

Baekhyun kembali berdiri di depan cermin dan sedikit merapikan rambutnya. Setelah dirasa cukup rapi dan pantas untuk dipandang, Baekhyun segera keluar dan berjalan mendekati tamu-tamunya.

"Selamat datang. "Baekhyun membungkuk hormat sembilan puluh derajat.

Dan tamu-tamunya tersenyum lalu membungkuk sedikit, membalas salam Baekhyun. Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya lalu memandang tamu-tamunya. Ada seorang pria dewasa, seorang wanita dewasa, dan seorang pria muda yang..

Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit membatu setelah melihat seorang pria itu di sana.

"Park Chanyeol. " Orang itu menjulurkan tangannya.

Baekhyun memandang orang itu dan tangan orang itu bergantian, masih cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Park Chanyeol. Siapa yang tidak kenal pria itu? Terkhusus di kampusnya. Seorang pria yang memiliki banyak penggemar dan terkenal sebagai pemain hati banyak penggemarnya. Seorang yang selalu mendapat ajakan kencan setiap harinya, anak orang kaya yang juga selalu menghabiskan waktu santainya untuk berkencan dengan orang berbeda setiap harinya. Seorang _flower boy_. Tapi jangan salah, Baekhyun bukan termasuk penggemarnya, ia hanya sedikit mengaguminya.

"Byun Baekhyun. " Baekhyun menjawab lembut sambil tersenyum setelah bisa mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Ayo duduk. " Ibu Baekhyun mengintrupsi, membuat orang-orang disana duduk perlahan.

"Ekhem.. " Ayah Chanyeol berdehem.

"Kami akan cepat, jadi dengarlah dengan baik." Ayah Chanyeol memberikan peringatan sebelum ia mulai berbicara dengan lebih serius, tertuju pada dua orang pria muda di sana.

"Jadi maksud kami.." Ayah Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Baekhyun merasa gugup. Dan entah kenapa hati kecilnya berkata ada sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi.

"Kami akan menjodohkan kalian berdua. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "

"APA?!" Baekhyun memekik kaget dan Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. Oh tidak, Baekhyun tahu penderitaan yang lebih menyakitkan sepertinya akan segera dimulai, tapi Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah.

Dan hal satu yang mereka tidak tahu, kalau Chanyeol itu sebenarnya...

.

.

.

TBC/END?

.

.

Bagi yang merasa kalo ini mirip satu ff dengan judul dan cast yang berbeda. Ya, ini adalah versi Chanbaek. Kenapa aku buat versi Chanbaek? Aku mau coba rasa baru dengan cast baru, ditambah buat seseorang yang katanya gak nge-feel kalo bukan Chanbaek, kamu bisa baca sekarang. Meski kamu ngasih review-nya secara face to face sih XD.

Ini ff Chanbaek pertama aku, tolong support-nya ya. Biar makin semangat buat nyeleseinnya. Kenapa chapter 1 pendek? Aku mau liat respon dulu ^^ mau tau kalian terhibur dan pengen ini lanjut lagi atau malah sebaliknya XD

Last, you reviewing and I writing~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Tears in the Thorn

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

.

.

 **Happy reading~ ^^**

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 2]**_

.

Park Chanyeol.

Kalau bicara tentang Park Chanyeol, maka bayangkan saja malaikat tertampan yang sedang dibicarakan. Park Chanyeol punya mata yang indah dan berkilau. Bulu mata lebat, dan berwarna gelap segelap hazelnya. Hidung mancung yang tidak berlebihan. Bibir yang terlihat seksi. Rambut hitam pekat dan terawat. Tubuh tinggi dengan postur yang terlihat bagus. Punya bisep yang kuat dan berotot tak berlebihan. Punya perut rata dan terbentuk. Terlebih yang melekat padanya adalah benda-benda yang bermerk dan mahal.

Sekali lagi, Park Chanyeol.

Si tampan dengan terlalu banyak pesona –setidaknya gelar itu yang para penggemarnya berikan padanya. Sebenarnya tidak hanya gelar, tapi kenyataan. Dan kenyataan juga kalau nyatanya Park Chanyeol yang mereka elukan itu seorang berengsek pengejar kebahagiaan sepihak. Baik, Park Chanyeol. Pria terlalu banyak pesona yang hidup berteman kesempurnaan, tapi juga pria super bodoh yang mengejar kebahagiaan dengan memanfaatkan cinta orang lain. Kejam, tapi memikat. Daya tarik mematikan dari seorang pewaris Park Corp.

.

.

Park Chanyeol itu sempurna, dan selalu mau sempurna. Dia selalu belajar dengan hidup selalu di atas, mendapatkan semua yang ia mau dan membuang semua yang tidak dibutuhkannya. Selalu belajar untuk mengendalikan apa yang mau dimainkannya, termasuk cinta dan perasaan. Park Chanyeol merusak perasaan orang lain setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya dari cinta mereka. Dan ia seperti manusia yang punya beribu mantera, karena nyatanya semua orang yang ia sakiti masih mau mencintainya. Atau orang-orang itu seperti yang biasa Joonmyeon sebut, sinting dan buta karena cinta.

.

.

Park Chanyeol itu bajingan, itu yang biasa disebut Yifan –pacar Joonmyeon sekaligus sahabat Chanyeol. Bajingan yang menganggap kebahagiaan sempurna adalah dengan memanfaatkan cinta para penggemarnya. Cinta sempurna yang akan membuatnya bahagia sekali sampai merasa ia orang tertampan di dunia, utusan para dewa. Baik, definisi cinta sempurna ala Park Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas terpikir dari otak yang terletak di tempurung lututnya, otak kecil dan terlalu tolol. _One night stand_ , sering dilakukannya. Jalan-jalan dengan membawa orang menarik, sering dilakukannya. Membuat orang culun menjadi babu, sering dilakukannya. Tapi kalau ingin tahu, semua orang itu adalah penggemar-penggemarnya. Kumpulan orang tak berotak yang terus berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

Dan kalau Yifan berkata,

"Chanyeol, jangan aneh! Kasihan mereka!"

Maka Chanyeol akan menjawab,

"Mereka yang mau, mereka kan memujaku." Dengan angkuhnya.

Membuat Yifan berharap Kun akan memanggil pengendali iblis dari China untuk mengeluarkan iblis di dalam tubuh Chanyeol.

.

.

Park Chanyeol juga keparat, manusia yang kebetulan tampan tapi hanya punya sedikit rasa toleransi. Sedikit yang maksudnya sedikit sekali, hampir tidak ada. Dan saking tidak punyanya, Luhan bahkan pernah menggunakan suara indahnya untuk mengumpat.

"Park Chanyeol dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengannya adalah hal terberengsek di dunia!" Luhan berkata dengan urat leher yang menyembul dan wajah memerah. -Tapi mungkin Luhan akan hapus 'dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengannya'. Karena nyatanya seorang Byun Baekhyun sekarang berkaitan dengan Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun sahabat Luhan yang malang.

Dan wajar saja jika Luhan berkata sekasar itu. Karena pasalnya merebut pacar teman dan saudara sendiri, bisa jadi salah satu hal yang dihalalkan dalam kehidupan seorang Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol dulu memang punya niat merebut Luhan, dan lebih dulu menyerah pada Winwin dan Joonmyeon. Alasannya ingin merebut Luhan? Luhan pacar sepupunya, Oh Sehun. Luhan itu menurut Chanyeol cantik dan seksi, tapi galak dan cerewet. Dan kenapa menyerah pada Winwin dan Joonmyeon? Dong Sicheng pacar sahabatnya, Qian Kun. Winwin itu menurut Chanyeol terlalu jatuh dalam pesona Kun, berbicara dengan aksen unik, dan belum lancar bahasa Korea. Kim Joonmyeon pacar sahabatnya, Kris Wu. Joonmyeon itu menurut Chanyeol terlalu lembut tapi galak, dan punya tubuh yang mungil.

Tidak bisa Chanyeol bayangkan kalau punya pacar seperti Winwin, bisa-bisa Chanyeol akan jadi guru pribadi Bahasa Korea. Atau kalau jadi pacar Joonmyeon, bisa-bisa Chanyeol menjadi makhluk paling mengenaskan di dunia karena harus pacaran dengan orang yang selalu menggerutu. Chanyeol dulu sempat bergidik dan menyalahkan otak cerdasnya –hanya menurutnya- yang berimajinasi berlebihan.

Tapi sudah dibilang Chanyeol punya sedikit rasa toleransi. Jadinya Chanyeol tidak jadi mencoba merebut Luhan. Lagipula sudah dikatakan kalau Chanyeol hanya punya niat dan tidak benar-benar melakukannya. Setidaknya Chanyeol masih sayang sepupu dan sahabatnya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakanya, gengsinya masih terlalu dijunjung tinggi. Makanya kalau Sehun tanya kenapa. Chanyeol hanya akan jawab,

"Hanya kasihan satu wajah orang sok tampan."

Dan Sehun hanya akan mencibir setelah itu. Dia masih punya tata krama.

.

.

Tapi omong-omong, Chanyeol itu tahu keluarga Byun. Tahu juga perihal perjodohannya dengan anak keluarga Byun itu, sejak kecil malah. Mereka dijodohkan dengan satu alasan klasik, janji persahabatan. Tuan Byun dan Tuan Park dulu bersahabat sejak mereka kecil, jadi untuk memperkuat tali persahabatan itu mereka membuat perjanjian. Sebenarnya tidak cukup konyol, tapi cukup serius. Karena artinya suatu saat nanti anak mereka harus menikah dengan atau tanpa cinta. Itu bisa jadi pernikahan yang dipaksakan dan menyakiti perasaan, hingga diujungnya akan hidup dalam kesengsaraan. Tuan Byun dan Tuan Park sebenarnya menyadari itu, sangat malah. Tapi ego mereka cukup besar. Jadi mereka pikir meski menikah karena perjodohan, ada kemungkinan untuk saling jatuh cinta. Baik, itu kuat dan tak terbantahkan. Tapi juga cukup miris untuk dijalankan.

Dan sialnya, Chanyeol adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Park. Sedangkan keluarga Byun memiliki dua anak yang memiliki tahun lahir yang cukup jauh berbeda. Anak pertama keluarga Byun lahir di tahun 1989 dan anak kedua lahir di tahun 1992. Tuan Byun dan Tuan Park sengaja untuk menjodohkan anak-anak mereka yang memiliki tahun lahir yang sama, 1992. Artinya Park Chanyeol akan menikah dengan si bungsu Byun, bukan si tertua.

Tapi serius, Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak keberatan sama sekali. Karena si berengsek itu tidak peduli dengan cinta dalam suatu hubungan, yang penting adalah kesenangan yang terus mengalir dari kekayaan kedua belah pihak. Park Chanyeol yang kaya akan semakin kaya dengan pernikahan nanti, akan jadi tak terbantahkan. Tapi maksud Chanyeol yang tidak masalah adalah jika peristiwa itu tidak terjadi. Peristiwa 8 tahun silam yang menyebabkan Tuan Byun dan putra bungsunya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Yang membuat si Byun Baekhyun bisa masuk dalam keluarga Byun. Byun Baekhyun, orang paling menjijikan yang pernah Chanyeol temui. Masuk dalam keluarga Byun untuk melanjutkan perjodohan ini. Karena nyatanya ini adalah ide keluarga Park sendiri yang menginginkan perjanjian ini terus berlanjut. Katanya persahabatan harus terus berlanjut, konyol.

Byun Baekhyun yang Park Chanyeol benci adalah anak yatim piatu yang dipungut oleh keluarga Byun. Dan Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu alasannya kenapa Baekhyun bisa dipilih. Yang Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun itu menjijikan. Menjijikan karena sejak baru lahir sudah ada di panti asuhan. Berarti Baekhyun tidak tahu orang tua kandungnya kan? Dan Chanyeol pikir jangan salahkan dirinya yang sangat ingin meludahi wajah Baekhyun saat bertemu dengannya. Baekhyun bisa saja hasil dari perbuatan dosa kedua orang tuanya. Bayi tak diharapkan karena hasil hubungan gelap atau hasil benih dari kegiatan yang dilakukan di luar nikah. Entahlah, yang pasti Baekhyun adalah anak yang tak diinginkan. Namun hadir dan tumbuh tanpa cinta. Benih yang disambut dengan jutaan rasa penyesalan. Dan Chanyeol rasa itu adalah bukti yang kuat kalau Baekhyun hanyalah sumber kesialan. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun menjadi bagian dari hidupnya karena Chanyeol rasa ia hanya akan terkena kesialan yang Baekhyun tularkan. Chanyeol tidak ingin menjadi inang dari parasit kesialan Byun Baekhyun.

Tapi Chanyeol juga tidak ada jalan lain selain berkata iya. Nyatanya Chanyeol masih mau menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park, Chanyeol masih mencintai kehidupannya yang sekarang. Park Chanyeol akan melakukannya, melakukan perjodohan. Tapi jangan harap kalau Chanyeol akan menerima seorang Byun Baekhyun sepenuh hati. Park Chanyeol bisa jadi sinting kalau sampai mencintai orang pembawa keburukan itu. Jadi, jangan salahkan ia bila kesakitan masih terus mengintari Baekhyun saat pria Byun itu sudah menjadi istrinya. Saat air mata terus membasahi pipi tirus Byun Baekhyun, jangan salahkan Chanyeol dan iblis di dalam dirinya. Park Chanyeol akan jadi si keparat yang bisa saja menghancurkan Byun Baekhyun atau menjadi pembunuhnya secara perlahan.

Karena satu yang mereka tidak tahu itu adalah

Kalau Chanyeol itu sebenarnya...

Seorang pembenci Byun Baekhyun.

Dan akan terus menyalahkan takdir karena harus menikahi pria itu.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

Chapter 2 akhirnya update! Seneng masih ada yang nunggu ff ini.

 **khakiki85 | Eka915 | baekyeol1097 | babybaekhyunee7 | NameAniCy | Park Aeri-shi**

Makasih udah review _*chu_. Review lagi yaa~ untuk yang baca, yuk review! Biar nulisnya makin semangat ^^

You reviewing and I writing~


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Tears in the Thorn

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 3]**_

.

Jika dibandingkan dengan Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun sangat berbeda. Kalau Luhan bilang,

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Perbedaan mereka sejauh inti bumi dan langit ketujuh tempat para dewa-dewi tinggal."

Kalau Sehun bertanya lagi,

"Apa sejauh itu?"

Dan Luhan akan jawab,

"Oh jelas. Mana ada manusia yang berpikir dengan otak yang terletak di tempurung lututnya." Jawaban sarkastik, tahu kalau Sehun akan membela Chanyeol sebagai seorang sepupu. Membuat Sehun tersenyum geli lalu memeluk Luhan sayang.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun

Seseorang yang lebih suka berada di kamar, mencium bau rumah yang menyenangkan. Dia memang berusia lebih dari 20 tahun, tapi tidak ada keinginan untuk pergi ke bar atau club atau diskotik atau pub – Baekhyun tidak tahu perbedaannya-. Tidak, ia tidak mau pergi ke tempat yang dipenuhi wanita dengan tampilan mengerikan, wanita dengan gaun panjang yang ketat atau wanita dengan gaun pendek yang seksi. Baekhyun sering bergidik sendiri kalau memikirkan hal itu. Baiklah, mungkin karena Baekhyun tertarik dengan sesama pria. Tapi serius, Baekhyun juga tidak menginginkan bau pria di sana. Pria-pria dengan parfum berbau maskulin yang bisa mengendalikan pikiran, membuat mudah terikat dan berakhir mengenaskan setelah kembali melihat sinar matahari. Setidaknya Baekhyun manusia yang hidup dengan moral.

Dan kalau sudah memasuki kamarnya, Baekhyun berkali lipat terlihat manis. Duduk di dekat meja belajarnya yang menghadap jendela dengan tirai putih transparan, menatap buku dengan kacamata baca yang sedikit melorot di hidung mancungnya. Membaca buku-buku yang dipinjam dari Joonmyeon. Baekhyun lebih suka meminjam daripada membeli karena tidak suka membaca ulang apa yang sudah pernah dibacanya, tidak mau kamarnya penuh dengan buku yang tidak akan dibacanya untuk kali kedua. Dan Baekhyun yang tengah membaca seperti itu adalah salah satu hal termanis di dunia, Joonmyeon yang menjamin. Joonmyeon, pria dengan mata teduh itu pernah sekali memasuki kamar Baekhyun tanpa izin.

"Demi Tuhan! Kau manis sekali, Baekhyun! Kalau saja cintaku pada Yifan tidak sangat besar, sudah kupastikan kau akan habis dalam kungkunganku." Itu yang Joonmyeon katakan setelah terpana, membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng maklum. Dan untung saja Joonmyeon datang sendiri, Baekhyun jadi tidak perlu khawatir dengan tatapan tajam tanda cemburu dari seseorang berkelebihan hormon.

.

.

Hal lain yang dilakukan Baekhyun di kamarnya adalah tidur bertelentang di atas kasurnya setelah membaca atau setelah apapun yang membuatnya merasa sedikit lelah. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru dipadukan perak pada bagian-bagian tepi. Baekhyun, orang asia dengan mata cokelat gelap yang tidak terlalu bening. Terkadang memainkan fokus matanya, membuat sesuatu jadi terlihat buram atau tidak buram. Tapi lebih sering terdiam dan teringat saat ia belum tinggal di tempat ini.

Itu, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kalau Baekhyun bertelentang saat malam hari yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah atap dengan penuh bintang di tengahnya. Dan jika bintang-bintang itu tidak terlihat karena tertutup awan, Baekhyun akan cepat-cepat berlari ke kamar Minseok –sahabat pria yang sangat cantik- dan tidur berdesakan berdua. Kamar Minseok lebih baik, tidak berlubang besar seperti kamar Baekhyun, hanya berlubang-lubang kecil yang jika hujan hanya akan membuat air menetes bukan seperti kehujanan.

Dan kalau Baekhyun bertelentang yang dirasakannya adalah sebuah tempat tidur yang tipis dan keras. Yang malah membuat punggungnya semakin sakit saat sudah bangun pagi. Dan ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun yang dulu dan sekarang tidak terlalu berbeda, masih sama-sama bangun pagi. Hanya saja dulu saat ia sudah bangun, ia akan segera berlari ke dapur. Mengambil 1 plastik besar roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai nanas, menyiapkan makanan untuknya dan teman-temannya. Masing-masing dapat 1 helai yang dilipat jadi dua. Tapi sekarang Baekhyun hanya perlu menyiapkan makanannya sendiri –saat Senior High Schoo di tahun terakhir , Baekhyun sempat tinggal dengan ibu angkatnya dan hanya langsung makan makanan yang disediakan para maid-.

Dan Baekhyun juga ingat bagaimana ibu angkatnya mengadopsinya dari panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal. Saat itu Baekhyun bisa hidup beruntung, melanjutkan Senior High School dengan otaknya. Mendapat beasiswa dan bersekolah dengan baik. Tapi wanita itu datang tepat saat Baekhyun sedang membutuhkan bantuan tangan lain agar bisa melanjutkan sekolah ke Universitas. Mengadopsinya dan tanpa banyak bicara memintanya untuk menyiapkan seluruh peralatannya, keluar dari panti asuhan itu secepatnya. Baekhyun jadi ingat dengan orang-orang di panti asuhan itu. Jadi penasaran bagaimana kabar mereka setelah Baekhyun ditarik paksa untuk pergi dari sana saat ingin meminta izin untuk pergi.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun sering kali berpikir mengapa ibu angkatnya mengadopsinya. Karena itu sesuatu yang aneh saat tahu ada yang mau mengadopsinya saat usianya sudah remaja. Terlebih wanita itu menyambutnya tanpa senyuman, wajahnya arogan, dan tatapannya kejam. Dan seorang wanita lain yang harus dipanggilnya kakak juga menunjukkan hal yang sama. Air muka yang berbeda hanya Baekhyun temukan saat mereka membicarakan tentang dua orang pria, seorang yang dipanggilnya ayah –dengan senang hati- dan seorang saudara, wajah mereka menunjukkan kesedihan. Namun hanya sesaat, selanjutnya kembali pada wajah kaku sekeras batu.

Dan bukan karena apapun, hanya karena rasa penasaran besar yang membuncah di dadanya. Baekhyun pernah nekat bertanya dengan suara tergagapnya. Seakan kalau ia tidak bertanya, dadanya bisa meledak. Lalu Baekhyun bisa lihat tatapan wanita itu semakin dingin, tapi juga ada tatapan penuh kekuasaan yang membuat kepala Baekhyun serasa hampir jatuh.

"Karena margamu Byun dan kau lahir di tahun 1992." Jawaban itu dingin, nyaris tanpa nada. Dan silakan sebut Baekhyun naif karena hanya mengangguk patuh setelahnya, membuat wanita itu kembali menatap layar datar televisi. Baekhyun pikir, mungkin wanita itu hanya perlu seorang Byun dengan tahun lahir 1992. Mungkin, kata perkiraan tanda ketidakyakinan.

.

.

Karena perasaan terima kasih yang memberi tekanan hinga ke tulang, Baekhyun hanya mencoba untuk menjadi anak yang baik dan penurut. Kata terima kasih yang keluar dari bibirnya tidak cukup untuk membalas kebaikan wanita itu. Baekhyun sendiri juga tidak bisa membayangkan harus seperti apa kalau wanita itu tidak menjadi malaikat tercantik yang hadir dalam kehidupannya. Bisa jadi ia hancur atau mati sekalian.

Baekhyun sudah tahu kalau kehidupan itu jahat, sudah tahu kalau dunia itu keras. Harus bekerja keras menahan rasa pahit yang menyengat untuk sekedar makan dan berpakaian yang benar. Mungkin juga Baekhyun bisa jadi tidak menggunakan pakaian yang benar kalau keajaiban tidak datang. Mungkin Baekhyun akan jadi seorang pria yang mengejar pria tambun berdompet tebal dengan mengandalkan tubuh ramping dan wajah cantiknya. Membuat mereka melempar jibunan uang ke wajahnya setelah membawanya begadang sepanjang malam. Mengerikan.

Dan Byun Baekhyun telah menjadi bodoh karena dibutakan perasaan balas budi. Menganggap semua yang wanita itu lakukan adalah serba benar dan serba tepat. Tidak memperdulikan dirinya sendiri yang sering dilukai seakan ingin dihancurkan menjadi sekecil debu. Membuatnya tidak pernah bisa berkata 'senang bertemu denganmu, kebebasan.'

Terlalu sering menggeliat kesetanan dengan suara pekikan tertahan saat benda yang terbuat dari kulit menyentuh keras punggungnya, membuat tubuhnya meringkuk ke depan atau mengejang ke belakang. Bangun pagi dengan tanda memanjang merah di punggungnya dan lebam di sekitar perut, lengan atas maupun kakinya. Membuat ia kesulitan berjalan atau melakukan kegiatan lagi. Dan Kim Joonmyeon terkadang langsung berlari dengan mata berair, menghampirinya. Tidak jarang juga Baekhyun lihat Joonmyeon mengepalkan tangannya dan dengan bibir bergetar bertanya padanya,

"Baek, apa kau dilukai... lagi?" Suaranya terdengar semakin memelan.

"Terkadang orang yang terluka harus melukai untuk menghapus rasa sakit." Baekhyun tersenyum dan membuat Joonmyeon langsung terisak detik itu juga.

"Bagaimana... bisa?" Joonmyeon semakin bergetar.

Selalu seperti itu, hampir setiap hari.

.

.

Dan sudah dikatakan Baekhyun adalah orang yang monoton, buta dengan cinta. Baekhyun yang manis yakin tidak ada satupun yang ingin mencintainya. Byun Baekhyun hanya seorang pria yang hidup karena keajaiban. Byun Baekhyun hanya pria bertubuh kurus yang sering menutupi luka-lukanya. Semenjak meninggalkan bangku Senior High School luka-luka di tubuh Baekhyun memang berkurang –karena Baekhyun tinggal terpisah dari ibu angkatnya-. Tapi yang sering Luhan khawatirkan adalah tubuh Baekhyun yang semakin kurus.

"Kalau aku bisa membagi sedikit lemakku, sudah dari dulu aku melakukannya. Demi wajah Sehun yang sangat tampan, kau semakin kurus, Baek!" Mata khawatir pria China itu menyiratkan kasih sayang, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan memeluknya sayang.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku baik-baik saja." Bergumam dengan suara lembutnya, membuat Luhan sekali lagi mengumpat dalam hati karena ketidakmampuannya menimpali dan hanya bisa membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan perasaan lebih sayang.

.

.

Tapi ada satu yang tidak pernah Baekhyun pikirkan sebelumnya. Alasan lain yang lebih akurat kenapa ia diadopsi. Karena suatu perjanjian yang membuat ibu angkatnya harus mencari seorang pria yang lahir di tahun 1992 dan bermarga Byun. Perjanjian yang tetap dilakukan setelah apapun yang terjadi. Perjodohan, dan itu harus dengan Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol, pria tampan yang sering Luhan teriaki berengsek. Dan Park Chanyeol, pria yang bersikap dingin hanya padanya. Byun Baekhyun tahu Park Chanyeol tidak menginginkannya. Tapi Baekhyun juga tahu perjodohan itu bukan pilihan tapi keharusan, membuat ia dan Chanyeol harus tetap terdiam meski rantai besi harus menjebak mereka. Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol terjebak rantai besi kekuasaan orang-orang tua itu dan sudah dipastikan tidak ada jalan keluar.

.

.

Dan tepat pada malam itu, setelah Baekhyun pulang dan membawa tubuh lelahnya ke apartement secepat mungkin, Park Chanyeol dan orang tuanya datang sebagai tamu. Membuat Baekhyun keluar setelah kakaknya meneriakinya. Dan Byun Baekhyun tetap terkejut meski tahu hal ini pasti terjadi, membuatnya merasa ada yang mengaduk perutnya dan keringat dingin mulai berdesakkan keluar.

"Park Chanyeol." Orang itu menjulurkan tangannya.

Baekhyun memandang orang itu dan tangan orang itu bergantian, masih cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Baekhyun masih tidak percaya hal ini terjadi sebegini cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin malam ibunya mengatakan tentang perjodohan ini. Itupun hanya melalui telepon.

"Byun Baekhyun. " Baekhyun menjawab lembut sambil tersenyum setelah bisa mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Ayo duduk. " Ibu Baekhyun mengintrupsi, membuat orang-orang disana duduk perlahan.

"Ekhem.. " Ayah Chanyeol berdehem.

"Kami akan cepat, jadi dengarlah dengan baik." Ayah Chanyeol memberikan peringatan sebelum ia mulai berbicara dengan lebih serius, tertuju pada dua orang pria muda di sana.

"Jadi maksud kami.." Ayah Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Baekhyun merasa gugup. Dan entah kenapa hati kecilnya berkata ada sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi.

"Kami akan menjodohkan kalian berdua. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "

"APA?!" Baekhyun memekik kaget dan Chanyeol melebarkan matanya.

Benar, hal ini terlalu cepat. Baekhyun tahu, karena sesuatu terasa menghantam dadanya juga karena wajah terkejut Chanyeol. Baekhyun yakin yang sangat yakin kalau Chanyeol pasti sudah mengetahui juga tentang perjodohan ini. Tapi terlihat sekali kalau Chanyeol belum siap dan Baekhyun jadi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi bagaimana, Baekhyun?" Suara lembut seorang wanita, membuat Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Ibu Chanyeol, terlihat cantik dengan wajah lembutnya. Terlebih hal yang melekat padanya adalah sesuatu yang mahal, membuatnya terlihat berkali lipat mempesona di usia yang tidak lagi muda.

"Hmm.." Baekhyun menggumam sedikit seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Bisa biarkan kami beradaptasi dulu? Kurasa kami belum siap." Jawaban Baekhyun tanpa sengaja membuat Chanyeol memandang orang tuanya penuh harap.

Mengangkat tatapan dari vas bunga di meja, Ayah Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun tanpa arti dan pelan-pelan bibirnya sedikit menukik ke atas. Lalu balas menatap Chanyeol yang berubah canggung setelah mata mereka bertemu.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah kami menentukan kalian harus sudah siap." Ayah Chanyeol berucap tegas, mendapat dengusan kecil frustasi dari putra Park kebanggaan mereka.

"Kami harus kembali, perkerjaan di Jepang sudah menunggu." Ibu Chanyeol megusap lembut punggung tangan Nyonya Byun. Tersenyum sangat lembut.

Dan setelah itu Baekhyun harus cepat-cepat berdiri dan menerima pelukan dari Ibu Chanyeol, hangat dan keibuan. Baekhyun bisa merasakan kasih sayang di dalamnya, Baekhyun jadi ingin menangis.

"Kami pulang, sayang. Jaga kesehatanmu. Kau itu manis dan cantik, tolong jangan buat dirimu terbeban dan menjadi semakin kurus." Setelah itu membelai pipi Baekhyun sayang dan kembali tersenyum lembut setelah menjadapat anggukan dari Baekhyun.

Setelahnya Baekhyun membungkuk hormat dan membiarkan mereka menghilang di balik pintu setelah Ibu Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama pada kakak dan ibunya.

Tapi setelah itu semua, Baekhyun bisa melihat tatapan tajam ibu dan kakaknya. Dan dengan sangat cepat kakaknya mendekat dengan amarah di setiap langkahnya.

BRAAKK!

Jangan salahkan iblis yang tiba-tiba merasuki hati kakaknya. Jangan juga salahkan kemapuan bela diri yang kakaknya dapatkan saat masih sekolah. Menendang tubuh Baekhyun dengan kuat, membuat Baekhyun terlempar ke ujung meja dengan cukup keras.

"Akhh!" Baekhyun memekik saat merasakan sakit yang menyengat seluruh syaraf tubuhnya.

Tapi wanita itu bagai tanpa ampun, mengangkat tubuh kurus Baekhyun lalu membantingnya ke dinding. Sedangkan Byun Baekhyun tampak ringan dan tanpa perlawanan, menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Tidak tahu diri! Cukup katakan iya dan semua selesai! _Buzz_! Selesai, Byun Baekhyun!" Wanita itu berteriak marah lalu menghantam perut Baekhyun berkali-kali dengan tinjunya.

Baekhyun jatuh merosot dengan posisi terduduk. Pria itu sudah nampak lemah, hanya terbatuk-batuk. Tangan bergetar Baekhyun terangkat memegangi perutnya. Kepalanya menengadah dengan mata terpejam. Dan bibirnya terus merintih kecil diselingi batukkan sebagai penyampaian kesakitan yang tidak mampu disampaikannya.

"Balas budimu, Byun Baekhyun. Lakukan apa yang aku mau." Kali ini ibunya yang berbicara, lagi-lagi dengan suara dingin tanpa nada.

Dan setelahnya yang bisa dilihat Baekhyun dengan pandangan buramnya adalah kedua wanita itu berjalan keluar _apartement_ -nya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Terakhir, segalanya gelap.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

Update! Yey!/clap/

Nahhh, buat yang minta banyakin percakapan. Sebenarnya chap 2 dan 3 adalah chap pengenalan dua pemeran utama, jadi kalian gak bakal terlalu bingung kalo ada sedikit disinggung masa lalunya. Tapi janji deh chap depan udah pasti banyak percakapannya, soalnya kita udah masuk sesi cerita yang sebenarnya. Everybody! Clap your hands! XD

Buat yang udah review :

 **aphroditears | LyWoo | zerofour56 | mbsbtbujcc | baekyeol1097 | Eka915 |babybaekhyunee7 | .614 | chanbaekmama**

Buat yang udah review.. terima kasih, cinta~ untuk review-nya~ tolong beri lagi review untukku~ ku akan segera update~ cepat~ untuk dirimu~ yang telah-eh! Malah nyanyi XD pokoknya terimua kuasih buanyak yess? Jan lupa review lagi yes?

.

Hmm, aku mau coba juga nih. At least 10 reviews for update, more than 10 for FAST update ^^

Last, you reviewing and I writing~ ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Tears in the Thorn

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 4]**_

.

Pria dengan wajah tampan sempurna itu memasuki sebuah mobil mewah dengan gigi bergemeletak. Pria penuh pesona itu, Park Chanyeol. Dan sumpah demi apapun, Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau dirinya bisa seterkendali itu. Park Chanyeol, nyaris seumur hidupnya tidak pernah bisa menahan amarahnya sampai seapik ini. Setelah sekian lama, Chanyeol akhirnya meloloskan helaan napas panjangnya yang pertama. Chanyeol memang hanya berdua dengan supir pribadinya di mobil mewah ini. Orang tuanya menggunakan mobil mewah lain dan langsung melesat menuju bandara.

"Sial!" Chanyeol menggerutu pelan.

Tubuh tegap setegap batunya bersandar pada sandaran di belakangnya dan tangan kuat semenawan malaikat abadi miliknya terangkat memijat pelipis kanannya.

"Arggh! Sialan si Byun itu! Persetan dengan segala kehidupan di dunia! Kenapa hidupku jadi seberengsek ini?!" Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya kasar lalu memukul kaca mobil di sebelah kanannya, menghasilkan suara debuman keras.

Chanyeol kembali menghela napas panjang lalu menghempas kepalanya ke belakang dan menutup matanya. Sementara orang di sampingnya hanya menggeleng jengah. Jongdae, sahabat Chanyeol sejak masih kecil. Dipungut karena kecelakaan yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya yang nyatanya merupakan sahabat dari Ibu Chanyeol. Berusia dua tahun lebih muda dari Chanyeol dan tidak pernah memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan ' _hyung_ '. Karena, yang benar saja? Memanggil seorang tanpa moral dan etika dengan sebutan _hyung_? Jongdae bisa mati tertawa mendengarnya.

"Jongdae.." Chanyeol memanggil dengan suara seraknya yang rendah. Membuat siapa saja merinding mendengarnya.

"Ke tempat biasa.." Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Tidak dengan alkohol, Park. Jangan lagi." Jongdae menyahut sama rendah, mata tajamnya memandang jalanan di depannya penuh minat.

" _Damn!_ Kau hanya supirku! _You fucking-_ arrggh!" Chanyeol menggeram marah dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Supirmu, pengawalmu, dan sahabatmu. Benar, _so_?" Jongdae menampilkan senyum main-main dan menoleh pada Chanyeol sekali.

" _So?! Then watch your mouth_! Aku bisa saja memecatmu dan menendangmu hingga berakhir di jalanan!"

"Melupakan apa yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu _?_ Aku bahkan dengan mudah bisa mematahkan tanganmu. Lalu bagaimana kau menendangku keluar? Kalau hanya menamparku dengan tanganmu pun tidak bisa?" Suara kepuasannya diakhiri dengan tawa kemenangan.

" _Okay_! Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu." Chanyeol bergidik ngeri, ingat bagaimana Jongdae mematahkan tulang lengan bawah tangan kirinya karena ia membantah. Jongdae memang berperan untuk menjaganya karena orang tuanya sendiri tidak memiiki banyak waktu bahkan untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi.

"Jongdae, _please_. Kepalaku terasa sakit sekarang." Dan Chanyeol bisa dengar helaan napas berat dari sebelah kirinya.

" _Okay,_ tidak sampai kau mabuk _."_ Jongdae memutar setir menuju daerah pinggiran kota Seoul. Mencari tempat termewah dan yang paling menyenangkan bagi Chanyeol. Jujur, Jongdae menyayangi Chanyeol sebagai saudaranya. Saudara malang yang selama ini hidup tanpa kasih sayang orang tuanya.

.

.

Dingin terasa menyerap masuk menusuk tulang tubuh ringkih yang masih terbaring di lantai tanpa alas. Matanya masih terpejam, masih tertidur lelap-pingsan- setelah hantaman dan pukulan yang meninggalkan tanda biru dan kehitaman juga kemerahan di kulit putihnya. Tapi tidak terlalu lama kemudian, tubuh itu bergerak menggeliat lalu tersentak dan meggeliat lebih pelan dengan mata terpejam dan wajah berkerut saat merasa tulang punggungnya seperti ingin patah.

"Oh... Astaga..." Bibirnya mendesis kecil.

Matanya terbuka perlahan saat mendengar bebunyian mendesir. Dia pikir itu bunyi hujan, tapi rupanya hanya bebunyian kendaraan yang seperti menyatakan hari telah dimulai. Namun langit tampak gelisah, menampilkan gumpalan-gumpalan tebal keabuan dengan latar biru yang menyejukkan.

" _ **Bangun, pemalas! Byun Baekhyun sialan!"**_

Sungguh! Baekhyun sudah membuka matanya, sudah benar-benar terbangun meski masih merasa pening. Tapi mimpi buruk dari bilik memori masih menghampirinya. Terasa menghantam kepalanya yang membuatnya kembali menutup mata dan mendesis lebih keras karena pening lebih hebat yang tiba-tiba mendengungkan telinganya.

"Oh.. Astaga.." Baekhyun mengucapkan dua kata yang sama dengan suara serak.

Tapi degungan itu hanya sebentar, membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya lagi. Byun Baekhyun mencoba bangun dengan tangan kiri memegang kepalanya dan tangan kanan menopang tubuhnya. Tangannya tampak kurus dan bergetar seperti ranting kering yang rapuh, mungkin sedikit saja ditekan itu akan patah.

Dan dengan erangan penuh kesakitan, Baekhyun mencapai pinggiran nakas dengan tangan kirinya. Baekhyun sudah nyaris berdiri, tapi tubuhnya lagi-lagi tersentak saat perutnya terasa sangat nyeri. Baekhyun kembali terjatuh dengan tangan kanan lebih dulu menyentuh lantai dengan rasa kebas tiba-tiba yang membuatnya seakan mati rasa. Membuat bunyi debuman pada nakas yang posisinya semakin menjauh dari tempat semestinya. Pria manis itu berteriak tanpa suara dengan tubuh melengkung ke belakang dan wajah mendongak. Tangan kirinya memeluk perutnya yang semakin terasa nyeri dan kebas.

"Sa... kit..." Baekyun mendesis lagi.

Dan tiba-tiba tubuh kurusnya menegang. Reflek, tangan kirinya menuju ke depan bibirnya saat merasakan sesuatu mendesak keluar melalui kerongkongannya. Byun Baekhyun terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah dan mengeluarkan suara seperti lolongan kesakitan yang terdengar sangat kecil karena usaha mengeluarkan muntahannya. Dan tepat setelah cairan itu keluar, mata bermanik cokelat Baekhyun melebar.

"D-da-darah..." Baekhyun tergagap.

Darah itu keluar bersama cairan bening berasa asam. Cukup membuat Baekhyun ingat kalau dirinya tidak makan apapun sejak kemarin siang dan pingsan sejak malam hingga pagi. Tubuh ringkih itu mencoba bangun lagi dengan wajah basah berkerut dan tubuh bergetar hebat. Setidaknya Baekhyun mencoba memusatkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berdiri.

"Shh..." Bibir pucat itu kembali mengeluarkan ringisan.

Sementara peluh sudah menetes-netes dari keningnya. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun berdiri dengan tubuh yang limbung. Tubuhnya membungkuk dan matanya nyaris terpejam. Dan salah satu hal tersulit yang Byun Baekhyun rasakan dalam hidupnya adalah menggunakan kakinya setelah 'pemukulan'. Kakinya akan terasa kebas dan sangat nyeri hingga tidak lagi peka dengan dinginnya udara. Kakinya memang tidak dipukuli secara langsung, tapi bantingan pada tubuhnya di ujung nakas membuat nyeri terasa merambat hingga ujung ibu jari kaki.

"Pe-pelan... Shhh... Sa-kit..." Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendesis dengan suara bisik yang berisik.

Baekhyun sebenarnya hanya ingin memeriksa sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Dan Baekhyun dengan mulut bergerak-gerak penuh bunyi desis kesakitan berhasil mencapai gagang pintu. Memutar gagang itu dan mendesah lelah setelahnya. Pintu apartemennya terbuka dengan terlalu mudah, hanya dengan tangan kirinya yang bergetar

"Selalu seperti ini... Shh..." Suara bisik penuh kekesalan itu juga diakhiri ringisan.

Selalu seperti itu. Baekhyun sudah menduga, selalu seperti itu. Setelah 'pemukulan' pintu selalu ditutup tanpa terkunci. Baekhyun pikir tidak akan jadi masalah kalau itu kamar tidur pribadinya di rumah utama. Tapi ini adalah _apartement_ tempatnya tinggal sendiri. Baekhyun pikir dia akan benar-benar bersyukur dan merasa beruntung kalau yang masuk adalah teman-temanya. Mereka bisa membantunya bangun dan paling tidak memapahnya untuk sekedar meletakkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Tapi kalau yang datang adalah seorang pria tambun mesum yang selalu mendatangi simpanannya yang tinggal di sebelah _apartement_ Baekhyun dan justru memasuki _apartement_ -nya dalam keadaan mabuk. Baekhyun pikir ia sudah tidak akan hidup lagi.

Baekhyun sekali lagi mendesah, tapi kali ini terdengar lebih lelah. Memilih menutup pintunya lagi dan segera membersihkan diri.

Deg!

Baru saja tubuhnya berbalik dengan sedikit bersusah payah, matanya menatap sesuatu di lantai. Merah, darah dari muntahan dan satu lagi yang berbentuk telapak tangan. Manik mata Baekhyun bergerak-gerak dengan kosong. Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya perlahan dan menatapi bagian telapak, merah. Ternyata tangannya mengenai pecahan vas bunga saat terjatuh karena mencoba berdiri tadi. Dan mata kecokelatan pekat penuh kelelahan itu terangkat lagi, memandangi lantai merah tadi.

Tapi tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pening dan berputar. Baekhyun menutup matanya, tangan kirinya menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan kepalanya menggeleng-geleng gelisah. Dan setelah melangkah sekali ke belakang karena limbung, semua pening yang dirasakannya hilang. Baekhyun mencoba membuka matanya dan pupil matanya bergetar dan mengecil secara menakutkan. Di sana, di dekat nakas, ibu dan kakaknya berdiri dengan ekspresi sekeras batu.

" _ **Darahmu, sialan! Bersihkan tanpa sisa! Atau aku akan menggosok wajahmu di jalanan agar terlihat merah menggoda."**_ Kakaknya berbicara dengan nada dingin, memberi kesan tanpa ampun. Membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat.

"A-a-ku k-kerjakan..." Baekhyun tergagap lalu menyeret tubuhnya meraih tisu di meja.

" _ **Cepat!"**_ Kakaknya menggebrak nakas, sedangkan ibunya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang terasa menusuk jantungnya. Membuat atmosfer terasa mendesaknya untuk ambruk detik itu juga.

"I-i-iy-iya..." Gagap Baekhyun semakin parah. Baekhyun semakin menyeret dengan paksa tubuhnya yang beberapa kali nyaris jatuh karena tersandung kaki sendiri.

Dan dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mendekati genangan darah di lantai lalu mendudukkan dirinya yang sudah terasa akan tumbang. Tangan bergetarnya menarik tisu dengan gerakan ceroboh lalu mulai menggosok dengan berurai air mata.

.

.

"Tadi malam! Segalanya sudah dibicarakan tadi malam!" Cara Chanyeol mengatakannya membuat kening Sehun berkerut. Terlalu berapi dan menggebu-gebu. Lebih cocok disebut berlebihan untuk seseorang yang sebenarnya sudah sangat tahu semuanya.

"Sayang... Sudah lama menunggu?" Luhan datang dengan anggunnya lalu mengecup pipi kanan Sehun, bermaksud memberi sedikit angin surga untuk kekasihnya.

"Tidak juga." Sehun tersenyum, hendak berdiri untuk menarik kursi Luhan. Tapi urung setelah Luhan menyatakan tidak perlu dengan gelagatnya.

"Sudah pesan sesuatu, sayang?" Sehun memandang Luhan dan memberi tatapan lembut penuh cinta yang selalu membuat Luhan jatuh berkali-kali ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hanya _green tea_ , aku sedang diet." Dan Sehun malah menghela napas lelah, nampak khawatir.

Mereka sedang di cafe milik Yifan yang berdiri untuk pembuktian cintanya pada seorang Kim Joonmyeon, mewujudkan permintaan pria manis itu.

" _Damn_! Sebenarnya kalian akan atau tidak akan mendengarkan aku, ha?!" Chanyeol menggeram tertahan, merasa terabaikan.

Sebenarnya hari ini mereka bertemu karena Chanyeol. Chanyeol menelepon Sehun di pagi hari dengan heboh dan memberi tahu Sehun dengan teriakan-teriakan idiot. Membuat Sehun merasa pening seketika dan berakhir dengan meminta bertemu di cafe sahabat tiang mereka, berangkat setelah mengirim pesan pada Luhan untuk bergegas.

"Kami akan. Sekarang coba ceritakan pelan-pelan, jangan sambil berteriak seperti kera idiot." Luhan menyahut sambil menopang dagunya di telapak tangan kanan. Tampak keterlaluan cantik untuk Sehun.

"Sialan..." Chanyeol mengumpat pelan lalu menghela napas sekali.

"Segalanya telah dibicarakan tadi malam." Chanyeol mengeluarkan kalimat yang sama dengan sebelumnya, tapi kali ini terdengar lebih terkendali.

"Kami bertamu ke _apartement_ -nya, ada kakaknya dan ibunya juga-"

"Mereka datang? Setahuku Ibu Baekhyun _hyung_ tinggal di Amerika dengan alasan menjaga cabang perusahaan mereka di sana. Itu berarti mereka memang sudah merencanakannya." Sehun menyahut dengan wajah mengernyit, tanda ia kebingungan.

"Aku tidak tahu, tidak peduli lebih tepatnya. Itu bukan urusannku." Chanyeol memandang Sehun acuh. Sudah dikatakan bukan kalau Chanyeol punya rasa toleransi yang sedikit sekali?

"Pesanan tiba! Wah... Luhan _hyung_ jadi pengunjung." Winwin datang dengan nampan di tangannya dan senyum manis di wajahnya yang kecil.

"Sehari saja jadi pengunjung, sedang lelah jadi pelayan." Luhan tersenyum sampai pipinya terangkat lucu dan matanya menyipit, tampak sangat manis.

"Baiklah, silakan dilanjutkan. Aku akan kembali bekerja, _hyung_." Winwin melangkah menjauh setelah Luhan mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Sampai mana tadi?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, tanda bahwa ia sedang meningat-ingat.

"Sampai orang tuanya juga datang?" Manik hitam legam Chanyeol bergulir sedikit untuk menatap dua sejoli itu bergantian lalu berdehem setelah melihat anggukan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Dan setelah ayahku mengatakannya, ia terlihat terkejut. La-"

"Jelas saja terkejut. Dia baru saja tahu sehari sebelumnya." Luhan memotong perkataan Chanyeol dengan kelewat santai lalu meminum _green tea_ -nya dengan gerak gemulai.

"Sialan! Jangan memotong perkataanku!" Chanyeol memandang Luhan tajam, dibalas lambaian penuh celaan dan wajah malas. Membuat kekesalan Chanyeol semakin menjadi.

"Lanjutkan saja, _hyung_." Sehun jengah juga mendengar kalimat umpatan untuk pacarnya.

"Lalu dia meminta waktu untuk kami saling beradaptasi dan dikabulkan. Selesai, itu saja." Chanyeol menyudahi celotehnya lalu menghela napas panjang sekali. Mengabaikan Luhan yang tiba-tiba menegang dan kaku.

"Setelah itu kalian pergi?! Jangan bilang saat kalian meninggalkannya ia masih bersama kakak dan ibunya!" Luhan tiba-tiba berteriak dengan mata melotot, membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun nyaris melompat karena terkejut.

Mata pria China itu semakin membesar setelah melihat anggukan kepala bingung dan terkejut Chanyeol yang tampak bodoh.

"Kita harus ke _apartement_ Baekhyun sekarang, Hun! Ayo!" Luhan menarik Sehun keluar dengan cepat, membuat Chanyeol semakin melongo kebingungan.

Dan entah mata Chanyeol yang sedang bermasalah atau apapun. Tapi ia sempat melihat air mana menetes keluar dari mata kanan Luhan. Jujur, Chanyeol jadi sedikit khawatir, tapi ia akhirnya lebih memilih mengendik bahu acuh.

.

.

Tubuh Baekhyun masih terduduk di lantai, masih menangis sesegukan. Tangan kanan rapuhnya yang gemetar menggenggam segumpal tisu yang sudah merah pekat karena darah kepunyaannya sendiri. Tangan kiri kurusnya masih menggosok lantai. Kepalanya menunduk sangat dalam, kalau bisa wajahnya mungkin saja sudah menyentuh dadanya sendiri.

"A-aku se-sedang membersihkannya! J-jangan pukul a-aku!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris dengan gagap karena ketakutan.

Wajah manisnya tampak berantakan dan sangat basah. Namun di tengah perasaan tertekan, kepalanya lagi-lagi terasa pening dan berputar. Tapi Baekhyun masih membuka matanya, menatap noda kemerahan yang tampak tidak begitu jelas di matanya.

" _ **Bangunlah, honey. Kau tidak pantas seperti ini.**_ _"_ Lembut. Sebuah suara yang Baekhyun kenal. Sebuah suara yang ia rindukan. Membuat tubuh sekurus rantingnya bergetar lebih hebat.

"Aku merindukanmu.. Kembalilah.." Baekhyun bergumam lirih, semakin menggosok lantai dengan air mata yang juga menderas.

" _ **Harus bersih, sialan!**_ _"_ Suara teriakan kakaknnya kembali menghantam keras jantungnya.

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menyahut teriakan di kepalanya dengan teriakan frustasi yang memilukan, seperti lolongan yang terdengar terlalu menyedihkan.

" _ **Aku akan melindungimu. Aku akan..**_ _"_ Tapi sebuah suara lembut menyentuh hangat hatinya.

"Kembalilah. Tolong kembalilah.." Suaranya melemah, sementara tangan kurusnya terus menggosok dengan lebih brutal. Tidak menyadari lantai yang digosoknya tidak lagi berwarna kemerahan.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

Gimana? Lanjut? Ehhh... Buat yang nunggu interaksinya ChanBaek, sorry chap ini belum ada, kita fokus ke penderitaan Baekhyun aja ya dulu..

Buat :

 **LyWoo | babybaekhyunee7 | baekhyunee7 | inspirit7starlight | Eka915 | vava1487 | mbsbtbujcc | park yeolna | taeyonhyun | zerofour56 |Cbsforlayf | baekxyeol69 | Tia YJ Ship**

Makasih review-nya, sayang. Makasihhhh banyaaaakkk :* review lagi yes?

.

Well, 10 reviews for update/if you want me to continou this story. More than 10 for FAST update ^^

Last, you reviewing and I writing~ ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Tears in the Thorn

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

.

 **Yixing lebih tua dari Suho dan Luhan ya? Karena Suho Luhan seumuran Baekhyun ^^**

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 5]**_

.

"Baek!" Luhan berlari kencang dengan seruan-seruan kecil di tengah napasnya yang memburu. Dan Sehun mengawasinya dengan sabar, ikut berlari dan berusaha sedekat mungkin dengan pacaranya.

"Baekhyun!" Luhan berteriak sampai terdengar serak sesaat setelah membuka pintu apartemen Baekhyun dengan beringas.

Baekhyun, pria kurus itu terlihat terduduk di lantai dengan wajah dan tubuh yang basah. Kepalanya menoleh dengan kaku dan matanya terlihat penuh dengan ketakutan. Bibirnya pucat dan bergetar dengan sedikit terbuka. Napasnya terengah dan terlihat seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu. Baekhyun tiba-tiba terlihat panik dengan ekspresi yang semakin mengerikan.

"L-lu, ti-tidak. Pergi, p-pergi sebelum kau terluka. Pergi! " Baekhyun berteriak frustasi dengan warna wajah yang semakin tampak mati. Membuat Luhan mulai menangis dan terhuyung ke arah Sehun yang menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Mereka bisa memukulmu, Lu! Pergi!" Baekhyun sekali lagi berteriak sekuat tenaga, mencoba mengingatkan Luhan. Baekhyun takut kalau kakak dan ibunya akan menyakiti Luhan. Dan hati seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak menginginkan itu.

"Tidak, tidak..." Luhan menggeleng kuat dengan suara frustasi yang terdengar seperti racauan.

"Pergi, pergi!" Kali ini suara Baekhyun terdengar lebih lirih. Dua manik cokelat gelapnya bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah, seakan melihat kilatan-kilatan yang hanya dirinya sendiri yang mampu melihatnya. Dan tiba-tiba napasnya terdengar tersengal dan tangan kurusnya yang bergetar terangkat, memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan putus asa. Menghasilkan tatapan nanar dan gelengan lemah dari Sehun yang masih menyangga tubuh Luhan yang semakin bergetar.

"Jangan. Baek, jangan..." Luhan menggigit bibirnya, hatinya terasa nyilu dan perih saat melihat kesakitan membakar dan menyakiti orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Pergi! Pergi! Ku-kumohon, ja-jangan s-sakiti a-ku! La-lari, Lu! Lari!" Baekhyun memukul kepalanya dengan lebih brutal. Membuat darah dari tangan kanannya mengotori sisi wajahnya dan rambutnya yang lepek.

"Tidak. Berhenti, Baek-" Napas pria China itu tercekat.

"Hentikan!" Luhan tiba-tiba berteriak kalap dengan rasa frustasi yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

" _Hyung_ , tenanglah. _Hyung_." Sehun mengusap bahu Luhan lembut, wajahnya terlihat mengerut prihatin. Dan sedetik setelahnya, Luhan berlari dengan langkah yang terlihat bergetar. Memeluk Baekhyun yang malah memberontak.

"Tidak apa, Baek. Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu. Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu, Baek." Luhan dengan keras kepala tetap memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang memberontak lemah. Mencoba juga untuk terus membisikkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan.

Dan Sehun masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Sehun terlihat tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di ambang pintu sebelah kiri. Salah satu tangannya terangkat untuk memijat pelipisnya. Wajahnya menengadah mengeluarkan suara geraman yang seperti berasal dari belakang tenggorokan. Sehun sedang prihatin, pemandangan di depannya terlalu memilukan.

"Baek! Bangun! Ya Tuhan!" Suara seperti racauan yang tinggi milik Luhan kembali terdengar, membuat Sehun menegang dengan tidak biasa.

"Sehun! Sehun!" Luhan berteriak lagi dan Sehun berjalan cepat mendekati dua tubuh itu di lantai.

"Pa-panggil seseorang! Joonmyeon! A-atau Yi-Yifan _hyung_! A-atau! Si-siapapun! Siapapun, Sehun!-"

"Sayang, sayang." Sehun berjongkok dan meremas sedikit bahu Luhan. Mencoba menenangkan pacarnya yang tergagap karena kepanikan.

"Aku akan. Aku akan, sayang. Tapi biarkan aku terlebih dahulu merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun _hyung_ ke tempat yang lebih nyaman." Sehun berujar lembut, tapi masih ada ketegasan di dalamnya.

"Ya, ya, Sehun!" Dan Luhan langsung berlari menuju pintu kamar Baekhyun dan membukanya sesaat setelah Sehun mengambil tubuh Baekhyun dari pangkuannya.

Sehun mengangkat Baekhyun dengan mengernyit. Entah mengapa, tapi tubuh Baekhyun terlalu mudah untuk Sehun angkat, terlalu ringan. Dan Sehun berjalan cepat menuju pintu yang sudah Luhan buka lebih lebar. Meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun di ranjang yang tampak rapi.

"Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Baekyun terluka! Baekhyun terlihat lemah! Aku payah! Aku tidak berguna! Astaga, Sehun! Apa yang harus-" Teriakan di tengah sengalan itu berhenti sesaat setelah sepasang tangan meremas lembut kedua bahunya.

" _Hyung_ , sayang." Sehun memanggil di tengah sengalan napas Luhan yang berisik. Mengintrupsi pacarnya agar tidak menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Ia terluka kan? Baekyun _hyung_ terluka kan, sayang?" Dan Sehun bisa lihat kepala Luhan yang mengangguk pelan dengan tatapan kosong yang bergetar.

"Karena itu, obati lukanya. Bersihkan darahnya. Setelah itu kau akan merasa berguna, sayang."

"Ya, ya, Sehun." Luhan berjalan setengah berlari menuju dapur, mencari kotak pertolongan pertama.

Sehun memandang sekilas Luhan yang tampak berantakan, lalu segera meraih ponselnya. Menekan dengan cepat layar persegi panjang itu lalu meletakkannya di telinga.

"Yifan _hyung_ , segera ke apartemen Baekhyun _hyung_." Sehun berbicara dengan suara rendah dan wajah yang tampak keras.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Baekhyun _hyung_ terluka... lagi."

.

.

"Ya, sayang. Aku tunggu. Ya, tidak usah tergesa-gesa. Aku ingin pacarku terlihat manis saat bertemu denganku. Ya, haha... Aku akan menciummu nanti, sampai jumpa." Chanyeol menjauhkan benda persegi panjang itu dari telinganya, bibirnya nampak menukik ke atas.

Setelah kepergian Sehun dan Luhan yang terlalu terburu-buru, Chanyeol merasa seperti orang bodoh. Membuatnya ingin menghirup udara segar bersama pacarnya yang manis. Chanyeol sebenarnya bisa saja meminta salah satu penggemarnya untuk menemaninya. Tapi tidak, Chanyeol ingin pacarnya yang menemaninya, bukan orang lain. Dan Chanyeol sekarang terlihat idiot dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya yang terlihat melamun.

"... _hyung_? Chanyeol _hyung_?" Demi apapun, kenapa ada makhluk sok tampan dari China yang datang mengganggunya?

"Oh, Kun?" Wajah Chanyeol masih terlihat idiot.

"Bukan, ini pria tertampan di dunia." Dan wajah Chanyeol jadi berubah tampak malas.

"Kau tidak mendengar sapaanku, _hyung_." Kun berujar santai dengan logat China yang tidak terlalu terdengar.

"Aku melamun-"

"Aku tahu, tidak usah diberitahu pun aku tahu." Wajah Kun semakin membuat Chanyeol kesal.

"Sedang apa di sini? Tidak ada kelas?" Chanyeol merasa kalau dirinya jadi orang baik saat ini. Karena setidaknya Chanyeol masih ingat kalau Kun pacar sepupu Yifan.

"Menemui Winwin, apa lagi? Lagipula kelasku pukul 11 nanti." Kun mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil memainkan benda persegi panjang di tangannya, memutar-mutarnya tanpa tujuan.

" _Hyung_ , kalau _hyung_?" Kun sekali lagi menatap Chanyeol, tapi kali ini penuh minat.

"Menunggu pacarku, apa lagi? Lagipula aku tidak ada kelas hari ini." Chanyeol meniru cara Kun berbicara meski tidak sepenuhnya meniru, membuat Kun mengerling malas.

"Pacar? Pacar, pacar. Kata itu terdengar murahan dan tidak berarti saat keluar dari mulutmu." Nada suara Kun terdengar meledek dan Chanyeol hanya menghela napas kesal.

"Bukannya aku memulai adu argumen atau apapun yang ada di pikiranmu. Tapi kau... nyatanya kau tidak mengerti apapun tentang cinta." Kun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dengan gerakan lambat yang terlihat terlalu mempesona.

"Kun, dia pacarku! Dan kau tidak berhak mengatakan padaku apa itu cinta atau hal sialan yang berkaitan dengan itu!"

" _See_? Hal yang kau sebut sialan itu adalah cinta. _But, well_... wajar saja kau mengumpat pada hal terindah di kehidupan. Nyatanya, kau tidak tahu apa itu cinta karena kau tidak mencintainya." Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau bahasa Korea Kun sudah sebagus itu. Tapi Seungcheol juga tidak tahu kalau dengan bagusnya bahasa Korea anak itu, membuat pria China itu jadi sekurangajar ini.

"Kun! _Watch your mouth_!" Chanyeol mendesis nyaring dengan garis rahang yang mengeras,

"Apa? Kau bahkan tahu tubuh makhluk itu bukan sepenuhnya milikmu. Jangan sampai rasa sayangmu membuatmu harus berpura-pura mencintainya. Sayang dan cinta itu berbeda. Ya, ia kesepian. Dan kau menyayangi dan menemaninya hanya sebagai seorang kakak. Hidup bukan kepura-puraan! Lihat yang pasti! Lihat ke depan! Ada orang yang lebih baik darinya." Kun berujar gemas, sedikit banyak geram dengan Chanyeol.

"Kun, kau..." Chanyeol berujar terlalu lirih karena apa yang Kun katakan terlalu tepat.

" _Hyung_ , kau punya hati malaikat. Kau mempunyai itu, tapi kau salah menggunakannya. Dia bukan orang yang tepat untuk menerima hati malaikatmu. Aku pergi." Kun berbisik dengan bibir yang sangat dekat dengan cuping telinga Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Kun tersenyum puas lalu bangkit dan beranjak ke ruangan khusus pelayan.

Chanyeol terdiam, entah kenapa perkataan Kun terasa tepat menampar hatiya. Terlalu membekas dan mengena. Membuat Chanyeol tetap diam dengan manik hitam yang bergerak-gerak dan napas yang tampak tenang. Hingga sepasang tangan melingkar di lehernya, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan itu membuat Chanyeol langsung berjengit.

" _Hyung_ , sudah lama menunggu?" Orang itu bertanya dengan suara yang terdengar manja.

"A-ah! Ti-tidak juga, sayang." Chanyeol benar-benar tertarik kembali ke dunia nyata, suara Kyungsoo ternyata berhasil menariknya.

"Kyungsoo. Duduklah, sayang." Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo selembut yang ia bisa, lalu menggiring pria mungilnya agar duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Cepat sekali. Kukira akan perlu paling tidak 15 menit untuk ke sini." Dan Chanyeol bisa lihat Kyungsoo yang tertawa dengan manis, Chanyeol jadi sedikit mengernyit.

"Itu kalau dari apartemenku." Chanyeol semakin mengernyit dan Kyungsoo terkekeh, masih dengan manis.

"Saat kau menelepon, sebenarnya aku sedang berada di dekat sini. Sengaja saja ingin mengerjaimu."

"Begitu?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memberikan tatapan nakal.

"Hmm... dan aku sempat bermain sebentar dengan Jongdae, di mobilmu." Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyumnya yang paling manis.

"Bermain?" Wajah Chanyeol berubah mengerut dalam seketika.

"Aku hanya bermain dengan bibirnya saja, tidak lebih." Kyungsoo memainkan jari-jari Chanyeol yang panjang dan besar.

Chanyeol menghela napas sekali, tahu yang sangat tahu maksud pembicaraan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengerti, sayang." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup punggung tangan Kyungsoo sambil menatap pria mungilnya yang tampak tersenyum sangat bahagia.

.

.

Entah ini sudah keberapa kali pria bertubuh kurus itu berjalan mondar-mandir. Pria itu masih tampak berantakan dan di pakaiannya masih nampak noda-noda kemerahan. Wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya tampak berkeringat. Diihat dari pergerakan tubuhnya, dia nampak sangat khawatir. Dan dia bersumpah demi apapun kalau menunggu disaat seperti ini adalah ide terburuk yang pernah ia tahu. Waktu terasa sangat lambat, seakan melata. Dan atmosfir terasa sangat dingin, seakan beku.

"Sehun! Kenapa mereka belum juga tiba?" Pria itu bertanya dengan nada suara yang tidak sabaran.

"Sabar, _hyung_. Mungkin mereka sedang di jalan. Mereka juga harus ke sini bersama Yixing _hyung_ kan? Sabarlah, sayang." Sehun berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang tampak semakin khawatir.

"Kau hanya bisa berkata 'Sabar, _hyung_ ; 'Sabarlah, sayang'. Sementara Baekhyun masih terbaring di sana, tidak bergerak dan belum juga bangun. Kita perlu Yixing _hyung_ , Hun! Kau tahu hanya dia yang bisa membantu kita untuk mengobati Baekhyun!" Luhan memijit keningnya yang terasa pening. Dan Sehun hanya diam, melawan atau membela diri sama dengan cari mati. Sehun pernah mencoba sekali, rasanya sedetik seakan seperti setahun. Luhan yang marah padanya sama dengan tidak memberi belaian.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang 'Yixing _hyung_ ' yang selalu mereka sebut sedari tadi. Dia Wu Yixing, tepatnya Wu Yixing adik kandung Wu Yifan. Yixing, seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi pewaris sebagian Wu Corp namun malah memberikan posisi itu pada kakaknya yang tampan. Katanya tidak cocok dan tidak nyaman menduduki posisi itu, lebih memilih menjadi dokter. Mengabdi di masyarakat dan menjadi dokter pribadi Baekhyun atas permintaan Yifan.

Dan demi Luhan yang selalu tampak cantik, Sehun merasa keberuntungan sedang berada di pihaknya. Pintu terbuka secara kasar, memotong perkataan Luhan yang sudah dari hulu ke hilir. Dibuka oleh Joonmyeon yang tanpa permisi.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Yixing yang tampak tampan dengan kemeja berwanrna biru langit bertanya dengan nada tenang.

"Di-di kamar. Ayo, _hyung_ , aku antar." Luhan berjalan lebih dulu, diikuti Joonmyeon dan Yixing yang berjalan beriringan. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Yifan.

"Hun!" Yifan memanggil Sehun dengan sedikit berbisik, matanya memandang waspada pada orang-orang yang memasuki kamar Baekhyun.

"Sehun!" Sekali lagi Yifan memanggil, memastikan perhatiaan Sehun tertuju padanya.

"Ya. bicaralah, _hyung_." Sehun mengusap wajahnya lalu menatap Yifan dengan fokus yang terbelah.

"Aku khawatir, terlalu khawatir." Yifan memulai dan wajahnya tampak mengeras.

"Apa kita harus menguak yang sebenarnya?" Yifan menatap Sehun yang kali ini nampak berkali lipat tidak fokus.

"Jangan. Semua sudah terlambat, semua sudah sangat terlambat. Jika kita melakukannya, akan banyak yang mengalami kehancuran. Aku, kau, Luhan _hyung_ , Joonmyeon _hyung_ , Winwin, Kun, Jongdae dan... dan yang lainnya. Yang tidak bisa aku sebutkan. Tapi yang utama adalah kehancuran Baekhyun _hyung_ yang pasti akan merasa terkhianati." Sehun mengambil napas perlahan dengan mata yang bergerak-gerak khawatir.

"Tidak, jangan. Biarkan Baekhyun _hyung_ menguaknya sendiri. Aku hanya perlu bersiap untuk menyangga Luhan _hyung_ dan kau hanya perlu bersiap merengkuh Joonmyeon _hyung_ yang mungkin saja menangis keras. Kita hanya perlu bersiap untuk menenangkan orang yang kita cintai." Sehun berucap lemah dan Yifan hanya menunduk lesu dengan wajah setengah melamun.

"Sehun, entah kenapa aku rasa Chanyeol juga akan hancur. Sangat hancur."

.

.

"Jongdae?" Chanyeol memanggil sesaat setelah menutup pelan pintu besar dan mewah di belakangnya.

Jujur, Chanyeol sebenarnya merasa bersalah pada sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya saudara itu. Sembarang dicium Kyungsoo, diusir dari mobil, dan disuruh pulang dengan taksi. Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa kalau itu sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Jongdae?" Dan sekarang anak itu menghilang. Maksud Chanyeol bukan hilang yang benar-benar hilang. Tapi hilang tanpa sahutan, Chanyeol jadi takut sendiri.

"Jongdae?!" Jujur, Chanyeol jadi semakin takut. Ia dan Jongdae tinggal sendiri, suruhan terbaik ayahnya belum tiba karena memang pesawat mereka terlambat berangkat. Mereka tinggal bersama suruhan yang bukan yang terbaik, bisa saja ada orang-orang yang ingin men-

"Apa?" Astaga, Jongdae sialan. Manusia itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol gemas. Chanyeol rasanya benar-benar ingin mematahkan leher Jongdae, melempar kepalanya ke Benua Antartika, dan menghanyutkan tubuhnya di Lautan Pasifik. Tapi itu kalau Chanyeol sengaja menghapus memorinya tentang keluarbiasaan Jongdae mematahkan tangannya.

Jongdae, pria itu duduk sangat santai di sofa dengan kedua kaki yang terangkat di atas meja. Duduk di depan televisi yang menampilkan salah satu program musik. Sekarang menatap sangsi Chanyeol dengan wajah yang masih tampak tampan.

"Kenapa tidak menyahut?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan rasa kesal setengah mati.

"Kau yang mengusirku, lalu kau yang kesal?" Jongdae menatap Chanyeol tak kalah kesal, alisnya menukik tajam dan ekspresinya mengeras.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Dan masalah tadi, kau tahu itu keinginan Kyungsoo. Aku tidak mampu menolaknya, ia seperti adikku sendiri, sama sepertimu." Pandangan mata Chanyeol berubah lembut. Pelan-pelan Chanyeol berjalan ke sisi lain Jongdae dan duduk di tempat yang kosong.

"Sama? Kau sebut itu sama? Itu sama sekali tidak sama! Bahkan orang dengan mata buta sekali pun dapat melihat kalau perlakuanmu tidak sama!" Jongdae bukannya egois atau kekanakan, Jongdae hanya lelah. Tidur tengah malam karena menemani Chanyeol minum-minum, bangun pagi untuk menjalankan tugas pagi, menjaga Chanyeol , dan menyiapkan segala keperluan orang itu.

"Bukan. Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mengerti, ha? Kau sama berartinya untukku. Ba-bahkan mu-mungkin lebih. Kau yang mengerti aku dan menghiburku di saat kejatuhanku dan aku hanya bersandar padamu. Kau adikku yang paling kusayangi. Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan, Dae?" Hanya dengan kemarahan Jongdae, Chanyeol jadi sepanik ini. Karena bagi Chanyeol hanya Jongdae yang mengerti dirinya dan menyangganya saat orang yang dicintainya memilih pergi karena takdir tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk bersama.

"Hanya..." suara Jongdae melembut, matanya memancarkan cahaya kesenduan, seakan merindukan sesuatu.

"Hanya kembali seperti dulu, kembali menjadi 'Chanyeol _hyung_ '. Bukan seorang Park Chanyeol yang berengsek dan tidak memiliki hati." Jongdae, mata pria itu menampakkan kesungguhan dan kerinduan yang terlalu dalam. Kerinduan yang tidak pernah berakhir.

"Kembalilah menjadi 'Chanyeol _hyung_ ' yang lembut dan berhati baik. 'Chanyeol _hyung_ ' yang mampu membimbingku. 'Chanyeol _hyung_ ', _hyung_ -ku." Pandangan Jongdae semakin tampak merana.

"Jongdae, maaf. Jongdae, aku-" Dan suara ponsel Chanyeol mengalihkan seluruh atensi dua makhluk itu.

"Iya, _Eomma_."Chanyeol menyahut dingin dengan matanya yang menatap Jongdae yang tampak mengerutkan kening.

" _Eomma_! Ti-tidak! Kau tidak bisa mengambil keputusan secra sepihak!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berteriak, matanya menajam.

"Tidak! _Eomma_! Aku tidak mau!" Chanyeol berdiri dengan cepat, wajahnya memerah.

" _Eomma_! _Eomma_!" Chanyeol menjauhkan benda persegi panjang itu dari telinganya dengan geraman yang benar-benar terdengar marah.

"Sialan! Kenapa?! Ini gila! Byun Baekhyun sialan! Argh!" Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya ke sofa dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Tidak, ini tidak bisa terjadi. Chanyeol tidak menginginkan ini. Dan Byun Baekhyun, wajah itu yang muncul di kepalanya. Byun Baekhyun, bersiaplah untuk hidupmu yang selanjutnya.

.

.

"Baekhyun hanya _shock_ , jangan khawatir. Dan untuk luka-luka di tubuhnya, kalian tenang saja, tidak ada yang serius. Baekhyun hanya perlu beristirahat dan meminum obatnya dengan teratur. Segalanya akan membaik." Yixing berucap dengan suara yang terdengar tenang dan menyenangkan sambil merapikan peralatannya.

"Baiklah, kami akan pastikan kalau Baekhyun akan meminum obatnya dengan teratur." Wajah Joonmyeon yang manis tampak lega.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi. Aku di rumah sakit, jika terjadi sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku." Yixing tersenyum lalu berdiri perlahan.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_." Joonmyeon balas tersenyum.

"Jangan sungkan, kalian teman-teman kakakku. Itu artinya kalian temanku juga." Yixing mengelus rambut Joonmyeon gemas.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Yixing berjalan keluar diikuti Luhan yang bergerak dengan penuh rasa terima kasih.

Dan Joonmyeon memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu, berharap orang itu segera membuka matanya. Ingin Baekhyun segera bangun dan membaik. Hingga...

"Baek-Baekhyun... oh astaga! Ya Tuhan! Akhirnya kau bangun, Baek!" Joonmyeon berteriak penuh dengan rasa kelegaan.

"Nghh... Joon-Joonmyeon?" Baekhyun masih tampak di ambang kesadarannya, masih belum sepenuhnya menyadari keadaan di sekelilingnya. Tapi, suara teriakan Joonmyeon yang pertama kali ditangkap gendang telinganya.

"Baek! Baekhyun!" Luhan berlari dengan dramatis dari ruang depan setelah mendengar suara teriakan Joonmyeon dari kamar Baekhyun. Segera mendekati Baekhyun yang masih tampak lemah, Luhan jadi terlihat ingin menangis.

"Baekhyun! Akhirnya kau bangun! Kau membuatku takut, Baek! Kau membuatku takut dengan semua tingkah gilamu!" Luhan merengkuh Baekhyun dalam dekapannya, melupakan fakta bahwa Baekhyun baru saja terbangun.

"Sayang! Sayang, sayang. Hentikan, hentikan. Baekhyun _hyung_ masih lemah, jangan memeluknya seperti itu. Itu terlalu erat, _hyung_. Baekhyun _hyung_ bisa saja pingsan lagi." Sehun cepat-cepat memisahkan Luhan dan Baekhyun sebelum pacarnya membuat Baekhyun kesulitan bernapas. Baekhyun baru saja bangun dan Sehun khawatir kalau Baekhyun akan pingsan lagi.

"Oh! Oh... maaf, maaf. Maafkan aku, Baek. Tidak ada yang sakit kan? Tidak ada? Oh astaga! Apa yang aku lakukan?! Aku-"

"Luhan, Luhan." Baekhyun mencoba mengintrupsi Luhan dengan suaranya yang lemah.

Luhan terdiam dan memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan kesedihan sedangkan Joonmyeon hanya tertegun.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Joonmyeon bersumpah demi apapun, suara Baekhyun bahkkan terdengar sangat lemah. Baekhyun terdengar seperti berbisik, membuat Joonmyeon benar-benar ragu kalau Baekhyun dalam keadaan baik.

"Baek, ja-jangan berbohong. Kau tidak, Baek. Kau tidak baik-baik saja." Suara Joonmyeon terdengar bergetar dan Yifan segera mendekat dan memeluk Joonmyeon yang langsung menangis.

"Sayang, kenapa menangis? Kau lihat? Baekhyun sudah tidak apa-apa. Baekhyun sudah membaik. Sudah... sudahlah, Joon." Yifan menenangkan seraya mengecup pucuk kepala Joonmyeon beberapa kali.

"Joon, aku tidak ap-" Baekhyun tiba-tiba terdiam dan tubuhnya menegang. Wajahnya yang tadinya mulai berwarna kini mulai lagi tanpa warna. Tangan kanannya yang sudah berbalut perban terangkat ke depan mulutnya. Dan tangan kirinya mencengkram perutnya.

"Oh Tuhan! Oh astaga! Apa yang terjadi?! Baekhyun!" Yifan berteriak histeris dengan suara tinggi yang seakan mencapai langit-langit. Sedangkan Joonmyeon membekap mulutnya sendiri karena isakkan yang semakin keras. Terlalu terkejut dengan reaksi tubuh Baekhyun yang berkebalikan dengan apa yang coba Baekhyun katakan.

"Ohh.. kau harus segera meminum obatmu." Sehun berbicara dengan suara yang bergetar karena kepanikan. Tangannya bergerak cepat meraih bungkusan di meja, tapi Luhan malah menarik bahunya lembut.

"Tidak, tidak, Hun. Baekhyun belum makan sesuatu-" Luhan memotong ucapannya sendiri.

"Joonmyeon! Yifan _hyung_! Bisa tolong masak sesuatu? Bubur! Ya! Bisa?" Dan Luhan bisa lihat Joonmyeon yang masih terisak mengangguk cepat lalu menyambar tangan Yifan dan berjalan cepat menuju dapur.

"Baiklah..." Luhan mendekati Baekhyun dan membantunya untuk berbaring dalam posisi nyaman lalu menyelimutinya sebatas dada.

"Istirahatlah, Baek. Aku dan Sehun akan membersihkan ruang depan." Luhan tersenyum dengan sangat cantik setelah melihat Baekhyun tidak lagi meunjukkan reaksi tadi. Sehun lalu meraih tangan pacarnya dan menariknya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun terdiam melihat bagaimana Sehun memperlakukan Luhan dengan teramat lembut dan mengingat bagaimana Yifan memeluk Joonmyeon dengan terlalu sayang. Baekhyun terdiam lebih lama, kembali mengingat lagi kejadian yang membuatnya menjadi seberantakkan ini, mental dan fisiknya. Baekhyun belum siap, benar-benar belum siap. Kehidupannya sungguh di bawah dari kata normal dan sekarang ia dipaksa untuk menerima segala sesuatu yang lebih gila. Takdir memaksanya untuk menganggukkan kepala karena ia harus sadar dimana posisinya yang sebenarnya.

Dia, Byun Baekhyun, seorang sialan yang dipungut dari panti asuhan. Posisinya adalah tempat yang menjijikkan. Membuatnya lagi-lagi merasa tidak berarti. Membuatnya benar-benar ingat dan merindukan seseorang yang pernah menjadi malaikat pelindungnya, yang pernah membiarkannya merasa kelahirannya adalah anugrah.

"Kembalilah... aku mohon. Aku merindukanmu." Baekhyun mendesis pelan sambil menutup netra kecokelatannya, sampai suara Luhan yang lembut mengintrupsinya.

"Baekhyun, ibumu menelepon. Siapkan barang-barangmu lalu makan dan minum obatmu. Kau harus bersiap untuk Chanyeol jemput." Suara Luhan yang lembut dan berhati-hati membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa pening. Tapi Baekhyun tetap mengangguk dalam ketidakberdayaan, karena takdir sudah memaksanya untuk selalu berkata iya.

.

.

Chanyeol menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar, menghasilkan bunyi debuman yang sama sekali diabaikannya. Pikirannya kacau, keadaan kacau, segalanya kacau. Chanyeol rasanya benar-benar mendidih. Tapi ia harus menata lagi emosinya, karena sekarang bukan saatnya melampiaskan kemarahan. Sekarang saatnya menjemput seseorang dan memulai segalanya.

"Astaga..." Suara Chanyeol terdengar lelah.

Chanyeol tahu kenapa ibunya terlalu cepat merestui ia dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerti kenapa ibunya terlalu cepat menyukai Baekhyun. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang mengerikan, dirinya dan semua orang yang berhubungan dengannya. Dan Baekhyun hanya seperti anak kecil yang bahkan tidak mengerti dunia seperti apa yang akan ia hadapi nanti. Baekhyun adalah seorang yang penurut, dan penakut, dan mudah ditekan. Dan orang yang seperti itu adalah orang yang tidak berbahaya, menurut ibu seorang Park Chanyeol. Seorang seperti Baekhyun tidak akan merebut kebahagiaan putranya. Seorang seperti Baekhyun selalu tunduk di bawah kendali.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

Taraaa! Maafkan aku yang belum kasih interaksi ChanBaek. But, chapter depan dipastikan udah ada. So, review juseyeo ^^

 **park yeolna | taeyonhyun | Cynta533 |Eka915 | Baek13erry | vava1487 | aphroditears | baekyeol1097 | victorique35 | mbsbtbujcc | aulia MRQ |Park RinHyun-Uchiha | ceciliagata | egatoti | yousee | desyanasari | Guest**

Makasih banyak buat review-nya. Review kalian buat aku semangat lanjutin ff ini terus. Makasihhh :*

 _Q : itu baek ngehayal apa gimana? Pas scene terakhir._

 _A : ga bisa dibilang ngehayal juga sihh.. lebih ke.. shock? Intinya dia ga lagi dalam pikiran dia yang bener, jadi kesannya kayak menghayal. Padahal lagi tertekan ^^_

 _Q : maksudnya apa ya ibu baeki yang di amerika itu ibu baeki yang sama nyiksa baeki? Napa luhan bisa kenal sama baekhyun? Napa juga suho bisa kenal? Sahabat?_

 _A : iya, itu ibu yang sama yang nyiksa baeki. Soalnya dia sengaja balik lagi ke korea untuk nyelesein masalah perjodohan ChanBaek. Luhan-Suho bisa kenal sama baeki itu lebih karena mereka yang tahu lebih awal soal perjodohan ChanBaek, jadi sebelum baeki tahu mereka udah tahu duluan, akhirnya jadi sahabat deh :D_

.

Nah.. penasaran sama kelanjutannya? Yuk review! Kalian yang menentukan ff ini lanjut atau ga.

Let's see.. 13 reviews for update/if you want me to continou this story. More than 13 for FAST update^^

.

Last, you reviewing and I writing ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Tears in the Thorn

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 6]**_

.

.

.

"Phoenix." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya patuh. Tapi Luhan masih memandang Chanyeol dengan kurang ajar.

"Sehun, harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu? Jangan menundukkan kepala padaku, kau keluargaku." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun dengan hangat, membuat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Yang datang sekarang adalah Park Chanyeol yang penuh pengawalan, kau yang sekarang adalah Phoenix. Dan Phoenix tengah menjemput calon pendampingnya. Silakan, dia sudah siap." Sehun sekali lagi menunjukkan sikap patuhnya, memiringkan tubuh dan membiarkan Chanyeol masuk.

Chanyeol tampak mengangkat kepalanya, membuat sikap angkuh dan aura dominannya terlihat tinggi. Dia melangkah dangan tubuh tegap. Dia yang sekarang adalah Phoenix, bukan Park Chanyeol. Phoenix adalah pewaris Park Corp, tinggi, angkuh, dan berkuasa. Sedangkan Park Chanyeol adalah orang yang berbeda, bebas, dan muda.

Chanyeol masuk dengan beberapa pengawal yang tadi mengikuti mobil mewahnya dengan mobil SUV. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya, memandangi setiap sudut ruangan yang tadi malam baru saja dikunjunginya, tidak serapi tadi malam, tapi tidak juga berantakan. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah pintu terbuka perlahan.

"Apa kau sudah siap? Jika sudah kita akan pergi sekarang." Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada melembut.

Bukan tanpa alasan suara Chanyeol melembut, tapi menatap keadaan seseorang itu membuat pintu kemanusiaannya sedikit tersentuh. Orang itu terlihat berbeda dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Byun Baekhyun tampak pucat dan terluka. Terlihat sangat rapuh dengan tubuh kurus yang sedikit membungkuk kesakitan dan tangan kanan yang terlilit perban.

"A-aku sudah siap..." Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara membisik.

Hati Chanyeol sedikit retak saat mendengar orang itu seakan tidak mampu berbicara.

"Phoenix." Yifan mengintrupsi Chanyeol dari rasa mengasihani Baekhyun.

"Kris." Chanyeol menyahut.

Mereka sama-sama tidak menundukan kepala, tapi sama–sama menatap hangat. Yifan mendekati Chanyeol setelah Joonmyeon menarik Baekhyun ke depan.

"Aku masih Yifan, omong-omong." Yifan sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau Kris. Caramu berdiri dan memandangku, kau Kris." Chanyeol menyeringai sambil tertawa dengan suaranya yang terdengar rendah.

"Saat kau menjadi Phoenix, aku tiba-tiba menjadi Kris." Yifan mengendikkan bahunya.

"Omong-omong, Kun semakin kuang ajar. Kalau saja aku tidak ingat Winwin adalah sepupumu, aku sudah menghancurkannya."

"Sebegitu takutnya kau dengan Kris? Sampai tidak ingin menghancurkan kekasih sepupunya?" Yifan tertawa renyah.

"Sejak kapan Phoenix menundukkan kepalanya pada seseorang?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Sejak Kun menjadi 'anjing'ku?" Yifan tersenyum main-main.

"'Anjing'mu itu pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Aku orang yang tahu balas budi, kalau kau mau tahu." Chanyeol terlihat sedikit kesal.

Kun dan Jongdae memiliki posisi yang sama dalam Wu dn Park. 'Anjing' utama yang paling diandalkan, kaki tangan yang akan menjadi yang paling diandalkan. Tapi bagi Yifan dan Chanyeol mereka adalah sahabat, saudara tanpa akhir. Kehidupan mereka saling berkaitan, tidak bisa dipisahkan.

"Kalau tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, kau bisa ambil 'milik'mu dan segera pergi. Seakan kita tidak kenal saja, aku tumbuh bersama denganmu padahal." Kening Yifan mengerut tidak suka.

Chanyeol tertawa lalu menepuk bahu Yifan hangat dan mereka berjalan menuju ruang depan.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi sekarang." Chanyeol berbicara pada Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang berbicara ringan dengan Joonmyeon dan Luhan.

"Phoenix." Yifan berujar setelah Chanyeol melepas rangkulannya dan memasang sikap tubuh.

"Kris." Chanyeol menyahut dengan suara rendah yang terdengar terlalu berwibawa.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu dan berhenti tepat di depan Sehun yang langsung menunduk hormat. Chanyeol tersenyum sedikit lalu menepuk punggung Sehun dengan penuh sayang hingga Sehun mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Chanyeol segera melangkah keluar, diikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan susah payah dengan kopernya yang dibawa oleh salah satu pengawal Chanyeol.

Baekhyun rasa ini sangat menyiksanya, berjalan dari apartemennya menuju mobil Chanyeol terasa cukup jauh. Sedangkan Chanyeol berjalan dengan langkah besar dan tubuh tegap yang tampak angkuh. Sampai seorang pengawal mendekatinya dengan kepala menunduk penuh hormat.

"Bos, dia tertinggal di belakang." Pengawal itu berbisik dengan hati-hati.

Chanyeol berhenti berjalan dan menoleh perlahan. Dan Chanyeol terdiam memperhatikan cara Baekhyun berjalan, terlihat kesusahan dan menyeret kakinya. Chanyeol merasa sedikit rasa peduli mencuat dari hatinya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bergerak, merasa orang yang tengah kesakitan itu bukanlah sebuah prioritas.

"Shh.." Baekhyun mendesis saat mencoba menggerakkan kakinya lebih cepat.

Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri terdiam dan tengah menatapnya. Baekhyun sedikit merasa cemas, tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran pria berwajah keras itu.

Kepala Baekhyun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mengerut kesakitan. Baekhyun merasakan perutnya sangat nyeri dan kakinya sangat lemas. Membuat Baekhyun tampak berjalan dengan ceroboh, hingga Baekhyun merasa tidak lagi sanggup menahan tubuhnya. Tapi seseorang menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir merosot dengan hati-hati.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Suara Chanyeol yang rendah terdengar sangat dekat di telinga Baekhyun.

"Ma-maaf.." Baekhyun menyahut dengan suara bergetar yang terlalu lirih dan Chanyeol tampak mengernyit karena tubuh Baekhyun yang menegang.

"Aku tidak memerintahmu untuk meminta maaf. Aku bertanya apa yang salah denganmu?" Nada suara Chanyeol mengeras, tapi tetap terasa lembut.

"A-aku baik-baik sa-ja." Cara Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkannya membuat Chanyeol melepaskan satu helaan napas.

"Aku harap kau berjalan dengan benar kali ini." Chanyeol melepaskan lengan-lengannya yang menyangga tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar setelah melihat Baekhyun yang mengangguk kaku. Ia memperbaiki jasnya yang tampak sedikit berantakan lalu berjalan menjauh, kembali dengan keangkuhan yang dari ubun-ubun sampai ujung sepatu mahalnya. Baekhyun kemudian menghela napasnya dan mulai berjalan dengan diikuti pengawal Chanyeol yang menatapnya hati-hati.

Hanya satu yang Baekhyun tidak tahu, kalau Chanyeol tengah mengernyitkan keningnya dan memakan rasa iba yang hampir meledak.

"Ternyata tidak perlu aku membencimu terlalu dalam, kau sudah lebih dulu terluka." Chanyeol bergumam pelan, sedikit merasakan rasa iba dan kebencian bercampur dalam hatinya.

.

.

Baekhyun tampak menunduk dan duduk dengan tegang. Jari-jarinya yang saling berkaitan tampak bergerak gelisah. Dan Chanyeol ada di sebelah kirinya, menyetir dengan pandangan terpaku pada jalanan yang tidak begitu ramai.

"Aku akan pergi setelah mengantarmu. Kau ingin menunggu di hotel dulu atau langsung aku antar ke rumah?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan mata melirik Baekhyun, menemukan orang itu tampak terdiam dengan fokus terbelah.

Dan alis Chanyeol tiba-tiba menukik tidak suka. Tangan Chanyeol tampak mencengkram kemudi dan rahangnya mengeras. Chanyeol tiba-tiba menukikkan mobilnya ke tepi jalan dengan brutal, membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Sialan, Byun Baekyun!" Chanyeol berteriak marah sambil menarik dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya.

"Sepertinya ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu." Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun meringis secara menyebalkan.

"Kalau aku tidak suka berbicara dengan diriku sendiri." Chanyeol melepaskan dagu Baekhyun dengan sentakan keras, sekali lagi merasa muak melihat Baekhyun yang meringis.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku!"

"A-aku baik-baik s-saja dengan ap-apapun p-pilihanmu." Suara Baekhyun yang serak dan bergetar membuat Chanyeol segera menurunkan kaca jendelanya.

"Jongdae, aku akan ke rumah. Ingat! Bukan rumah utama keluarga Park, tapi rumah yang _appa_ siapkan untukku. Aku minta siapkan beberapa pengawal." Chanyeol berbicara sesaat setelah pemuda tampan mendekati mobil mereka.

Dan Chanyeol bersiap untuk kembali mengendarai mobilnya setelah orang tadi membungkuk hormat dan memasuki salah satu mobil SUV yang berada di belakang mobil mereka.

"Baekhyun, kuharap kau bisa menjadi lebih baik." Baekhyun hanya bisa kembali menunduk karena suara Chanyeol terdengar mengancam dan mengerikan.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya sesaat setelah mendengar sedikit bebunyian. Kepalanya terasa pening dan tubuhnya lemas, tapi masih terasa lebih baik dari terakhir kali ia membuka matanya. Baekhyun terbangun dalam sebuah kamar yang mewah dan bagus dan juga memiliki tempat tidur yang mahal dan nyaman. Tadi Baekhyun tidur di ruangan itu sesaat setelah Jongdae mengantarkan kopernya. Sebenarnya Jongdae yang menyuruhnya tidur dengan izin Chanyeol karena dirinya yang tampak menyedihkan.

"Aku membangunkanmu?" Chanyeol tampak melepaskan jasnya.

"Tidak." Baekhyun menjawab lirih seraya turun dari tempat tidur, mendekati Chanyeol dan membantu pria itu melepaskan dasinya setelah mengambil jas Chanyeol dan menyampirkan di lengannya.

"Kau sebaiknya kembali beristirahat." Chanyeol memegang pinggang Baekhyun saat melihat tubuh kurus itu sedikit limbung.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Wajah Baekhyun tampak berkerut saat harus mendongak dan melepaskan simpul dasi Chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya yang terasa nyeri.

"Tapi kau hampir jatuh tadi." Chanyeol meremas sedikit pinggang Baekhyun karena rasa khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh." Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan Chanyeol dengan memegang tangan Chanyeol lembut, melepas remasan Chanyeol pada pinggangnya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku akan memasak makan malam. Apa kau perlu air hangat untuk mandi?" Baekhyun juga menyampirkan dasi Chanyeol di lengannya, ia akan mencucinya nanti.

"Ya, tolong." Chanyeol lalu mendudukkan tubuhya di bibir ranjang. Menggerakkan lehernya yang terasa kaku sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang masih membungkuk menyedihkan.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan sedikit meringis karena rasa nyeri pada perutnya dan rasa pening di kepalanya. Sakit, sangat menyakitkan. Membuat Baekhyun jadi ingat dengan apa yang kakak dan ibunya lakukan padanya. Mereka menyakitinya, fisik dan mentalnya.

Baekhyun menggigil, kejadian malam itu tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Bukan pemukulan itu, tapi perjodohannya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun belum siap, benar-benar belum siap. Mereka sudah merebut kehidupannya dan sekali lagi mereka membuat Baekhyun hanya diam di bawah kendali. Baekhyun sangat ingat apa yang Luhan katakan. Kalau Baekhyun harus tinggal bersama Chanyeol, kata Luhan ibunya yang mengatakannya.

"Argh.." Baekhyun menggeram dengan tangan kiri yang bertengger pada dinding dan tangan kanannya yang terluka memegang kepalanya. Rasa frustasi, gugup, sedih, dan ketakutan seakan berkumpul di ubun-ubunnya. Sekarang kepalanya tidak lagi terasa pening, tapi terasa penuh dan sesak.

" _Hyung_?" Seseorang datang dan merangkul pundaknya, sangat membantu untuk menopang tubuhnya.

"J-Jongdae? Ugh..." Ternyata Jongdae sudah kembali. Baekhyun baru mengenal anak ini, tapi Jongdae benar-benar orang yang ramah dan banyak tersenyum padanya. Senyum Jongdae tampak menyenangkan dan lembut, Baekhyun menyukainya. Jongdae tampak seperti adik kecil yang manis.

"Astaga! Kau sakit, _hyung_? Bagian mana yang sakit? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun terlihat pucat dan menggigil. Terlihat rapuh dan mudah terluka, membuat Jongdae takut kalau tangannya yang besar dan kuat dapat menghancurkan Baekhyun dengan sangat mudah.

Tapi Baekhyun tersenyum, senyum paksa. Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan Jongdae kalau dirinya bak-baik saja. Namun, Jongdae tahu semuanya. Baekhyun tidak baik-baik saja, Jongdae tahu dari bagaimana manik kecokelatan Baekhyun bergetar, menyampaikan rasa frustasi dan kesakitannya.

"Baekhyun _hyung_ , kau..." Jongdae tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia hanya menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan memerangkap tubuh kurus itu dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun sangat lemah karena dengan terlalu mudah menumbuk dadanya. Jongdae memeluk erat Baekhyun yang terasa sangat kecil di dalam pelukannya. Jongdae sudah tidak lagi ingin melihat orang lain yang menderita di bawah kuasa mereka, Jongdae sudah tidak bisa.

"Jongdae, aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongdae lembut, seakan menenangkan pria itu dari seluruh rasa bersalahnya.

"Tapi, _hyung_ -"

"Tidak, Jongdae. Dengar! Dengarkan _hyung_ , ya? Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi kau tahu aku sedang terluka, kan? Aku hanya sedang terluka. Itu yang membuatku jadi tampak tidak baik-baik saja." Baekhyun menarik paksa tubuhnya dari pelukan pria itu, mencengkram kedua bahu tegap dan tinggi Jongdae untuk sekedar meyakinkan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Tunggulah di meja makan. Aku akan mengajak Chanyeol turun, kita makan malam bersama." Baekhyun mengusap-usap lengan atas Jongdae yang berotot. Wajah manisnya tampak tersenyum lembut, membuat sesuatu yang hangat terasa mengalir di dada Jongdae.

Jongdae baru mengenal Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun benar-benar baik dan lembut. Entah kenapa Jongdae jadi sedikit sedih karena Baekhyun harus terjebak dalam dunia mereka yang mengerikan.

Jongdae mengangguk patuh lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan, ada banyak makanan di sana. Jongdae tersenyum, rasanya seperti adegan-adegan yang sering terjadi di drama. Seperti adegan seorang ibu yang menyiapkan makan malam untuk anak dan suaminya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sedang bejalan tertatih, menaiki tangga saat tubuhnya seperti ini terasa lebih sulit dibandingkan berjalan biasa.

"Astaga..." Baekhyun sedikit berjengit saat perut sebelah kanannya berdenyut sakit. Baekhyun sebenarnya agak kesal dengan dirinya yang sangat lemah seperti ini. Tapi inilah dirinya, Baekhyun yang mudah sakit-sakitan.

Dan Baekhyun mendesah lega saat kedua kakinya menapak di lantai datar dengan sempurna. Mencoba berjalan perlahan ke sebuah pintu besar yang indah. Segera membukanya saat sudah meraihnya dan melihat sosok pria yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Punggungnya yang tegap terlihat bersandar dengan cukup nyaman di kepala ranjang.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa sedikit takut karena harus membangunkan pria berwajah tampan yang terlihat kelelahan itu. Tapi Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dua kali, Chanyeol adalah calon suaminya dan Baekhyun harus peduli padanya. Chanyeol bisa saja sakit kalau tidak makan dan sebagai calon pasangan yang baik, Baekhyun harus memperhatikan asupan makanan dan kesehatan Chanyeol. Baekhyun harus membuat calon suaminya merasa senang dan puas dengan pelayanannya.

"Yeol, Chanyeol." Baekhyun sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh Chanyeol, berharap dengan itu Chanyeol akan segera terbangun.

"Eungh..." Chanyeol tampak terganggu dan Baekhyun menarik tangannya dengan cepat karena rasa takut tiba-tiba memenuhi perasaannya.

"Yeol, Chan-Chanyeol." Baekhyun lagi-lagi mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh Chanyeol bersamaan dengan suaranya yang terdengar lebih lirih karena Chanyeol ternyata hanya meggeliat.

Perlahan tapi pasti dua manik Chanyeol terbuka, tampak indah seperti mekarnya kelopak bunga. Mata besar Chanyeol yang tanpa keangkuhan mengandung banyak keindahan dan kesejukkan yang menjanjikan keamanan. Membuat Baekhyun ingin mata itu hanya menatapnya.

"Oh... Baekhyun?" Dan suara Chanyeol yang serak menyadarkan Baekhyun dari angan-angannya, cepat-cepat menarik tangannya sebelum Chanyeol menghempas tangannya dengan kasar.

"Chan-Chanyeol, ma-makan malam sudah siap." Baekhyun menunduk saat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Oh? Makan malam? Ah... Ya,ya." Chanyeol turun dari tempat tidur dan Baekhyun mundur dua langkah dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

"Turunlah duluan, aku ingin membasuh wajahku dulu." Chanyeol melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan langkah yang masih gontai. Tidak mau menatap Baekhyun yang memasang sikap tubuh seperti pembantu.

"Ya, Chanyeol." Setelah jawaban lirih keluar dari bibir Baekhyun yang mungil, Chanyeol segera menutup pintu kamar mandinya. Membiarkan Baekhyun pergi dengan sendirinya.

.

.

"Jongdae? Kapan kau kembali?" Chanyeol tampak menuruni tangga dengan langkah santai yang mempesona.

"Apa? Memang aku kemana?" Wajah Jongdae terlihat setengah serius setengah main-main, membuat Chanyeol memutar matanya jengah.

Dan Chanyeol memilih berjalan dengan tenang, mengacuhkan Jongdae dan pertanyaan main-mainnya. Chanyeol tahu Jongdae yang main-main adalah Jongdae yang kekanakkan. Dan Jongdae yang kekanakkan adalah Jongdae yang sedang merasa senang. Chanyeol tidak ingin menghancurkan kesenangan anak itu, meski ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuat anak itu merasa senang.

" _Hyung_ , berikan aku makanan." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Jongdae, tapi Chanyeol cukup tahu diri untuk membiarkan Baekhyun memberi anak itu makanan. Jongdae tidak memanggilnya ' _hyung_ '.

"Tidak, Jongdae. _Hyung_ akan berikan ini dulu pada Chanyeol, setelah itu baru dirimu, mengerti?" Sudut-sudut bibir Chanyeol berkedut pada bagaimana cara Baekhyun jadi kekanakkan juga demi menyamai tingkah Jongdae. Sepertinya Baekhyun memang dibesarkan untuk mengerti cara menyenangkan orang lain.

"Baiklah..." Jongdae menjawab setelah mendengus sekali, telihat lucu dan cukup menggemaskan.

Baekhyun tersenyum sedikit, senyum tulus dan lembut. Tangan Baekhyun terangkat, mengusak rambut pria itu lalu beralih mengambil piring Chanyeol.

Tangannya yang semula bergerak lincah tiba-tiba menjadi kaku dan gemetar. Entahlah, Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi tengang saat berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan kerutan di keningnya.

"I-ini.." Baekhyun meletakkan piring Chanyeol dengan apik dan terlalu hati-hati di depan pria yang sedang menunggu itu, tangannya masih gemetar.

"Hmm.. Jongdae, kemarikan piringmu." Gerakan tangan Chanyeol sempat terhenti sebentar karena bagaimana Baekhyun membuat perbedaan pada cara bicaranya saat berbicara pada Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Karena, serius, itu sangat berbeda dan cukup mengganggu. Chanyeol jadi terlihat seperti orang yang kejam dan mengerikan, meski itu benar.

"Ini, makanlah dengan benar." Tangan Baekhyun sekali lagi terangkat dan mengusap sedikit kepala Jongdae dengan tangan kanannya yang diperban. Melihat Jongdae mengangguk sebelum ia berbalik dan pergi dengan langkah yang masih tampak kesakitan.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu dengan membiarkan kami hanya makan berdua?" Suara Chanyeol yang kejam dan kebingungan menghentikan langkah Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba.

"A-aku tidak.. Mak-maksudku, aku se-sedang tidak la-lapar." Suara itu lagi dan gagap itu lagi, Chanyeol sudah cukup terbiasa tapi masih sedikit terganggu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sedang tidak lapar? Kau sudah makan sesuatu?" Chanyeol bertanya karena siapa tahu Baekhyun sudah memakan sesuatu saat memasak tadi.

"Bu-bur Joonmyeon saat-"

"Maksudnya saat masih di apartemenmu tadi?" Dan pertanyaan itu mendapatkan anggukkan.

Chanyeol menghela napas lelah lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, berupaya untuk fokus pada pembicaraan ini.

"Serius, Baekhyun. Aku sudah lelah untuk menyusun dan memperbaiki berkas akhir untuk wisudaku. Dan juga bertemu dengan beberapa pengusaha tua yang botak dan tambun. Tolong jangan buat kepalaku lebih sakit. Baekhyun, duduk dan makanlah dengan benar." Suara Chanyeol terdengar keras dan berkuasa dan Baekhyun cepat-cepat berbalik dan duduk dengan tegang. Mulai makan dengan sedikit makanan di piringnya.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya seutuhnya. Mengedarkan pandangannya dengan mata menyipit sebelum akhirnya tertuju pada Chanyeol yang terlihat serius dengan laptop di depannya dan ponsel di tangannya. Sedangkan tubuh tegap itu tampak bersandar pada bantal yang diletakkan di depan kepala ranjang.

"Kembalilah tidur, masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun." Chanyeol berbicara setelah melihat manik Baekhyun mengarah padanya.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan menggosok wajahnya.

"Pukul 6. Kau bisa tidur lagi, tubuhmu belum pulih." Chanyeol mengingatkan saat seseorang itu terlihat mulai bangun dari posisinya.

"Aku a-akan membuat s-sarapan. Apa kau a-ada jadwal hari ini?" Baekhyun mengacuhkan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, baginya calon suaminya adalah orang sibuk yang perlu ia urusi.

"Ya, ada. Aku akan ke kantor pagi ini dan akan ke kampus untuk menyelesaikan beberapa urusan." Chanyeol menjawab dengan rasa enggan di hatinya, sedikit muak dengan sikap kesakitan Baekhyun yang masih terlihat seakan memohon pertolongan.

"Baiklah..." Dan Baekhyun segera berbalik sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Kalau kau memiliki jadwal kuliah hari ini, kau bisa tidak hadir dan menitip absenmu. Atau kau bisa minta Jongdae untuk mengantarmu, tubuhmu masih belum pulih." Chanyeol sekali lagi menunjukkan perhatian palsunya. Hanya ia lakukan demi kewajiban sebagai calon suami tanpa ada sedikit pun rasa kasih dalam hatinya. Yang ada adalah rasa menjijikan karena Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak menyukai kepura-puraan. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan dengan kepala menunduk lalu segera menuju dapur.

.

.

Setelah Baekhyun selesai menyiapkan sarapan, ia segera menuju ke kamarnya dan calon suaminya. Menemukan calon suaminya masih pada posisi yang sama, masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Dan Baekhyun mendekat dengan hati-hati, cukup untuk membuat orang itu menatapnya.

"Chan-Chanyeol, a-aku berpikir untuk menyiapkan a-ir untukmu m-mandi." Baekhyun sekali lagi membuat rasa muak mulai memenuhi hati Chanyeol. Karena, sungguh, Baekhyun dan segala sikapnya terlalu memuakkan.

"Baiklah, kau siapkan air dan aku akan menyiapkan berkasku sebentar." Chanyeol menyahut dengan setengah minat, karena jujur calon istrinya adalah orang yang penurut dan Chanyeol menyukainya, sangat menyukainya malah. Tapi bagaimana bisa orang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya menjadi sangat takut padanya?

Baekhyun berbalik dan pergi ke kamar mandi dengan pikiran yang tidak di tempatnya. Sudah dimulai, segalanya sudah dimulai. Ini saat memulai segalanya, hidup baru dan kisah cintanya. Baekhyun sudah menyerah pada kisah cinta yang manis dan romantis, Baekhyun hanya mempercayai keajaiban. Keajaiban seperti kisah cinta di dongeng yang berakhir bahagia.

Tapi Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, dia harus fokus pada calon suaminya, bukannya malah berangan-angan. Lagipula Baekhyun lebih percaya kalau kehidupannya akan selalu menyedihkan dan berakhir mengenaskan dibandingkan percaya pada keajaiban yang mungkin bisa membuat kehidupannya jadi terasa lebih bahagia.

"Hah..." Baekhyun menghela napasnya sekali. Sekarang ia jadi teringat lagi dengan seseorang itu. Seseorang yang membuatnya pernah merasakan kebahagiaan. Seseorang yang membuatnya pernah merasa istimewa. Tapi Baekhyun sadar orang itu telah jauh darinya, mengejar cita-cita dan masa depan. Karena Baekhyun tahu tidak ada yang menginginkannya. Dia hanya si menyedihkan yang tidak pernah diharapkan untuk lahir di dunia.

"Baekhyun? Cepatlah! Aku ingin mandi!" Suara Chanyeol dari luar membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan melakukan pekerjaannya dengan cepat dan benar.

Berjalan dengan cepat sampai terlihat ceroboh, Baekhyun hanya ingin Chanyeol melihat batang hidungnya dan tidak marah padanya. Baekhyun terdiam dengan sedikit rasa takut setelah itu, menemukan calon suaminya yang sibuk dengan ponsel tengah memunggunginya.

"S-sudah, Chanyeol." Dan Chanyeol hanya mendengus sekali, meletakkan ponselnya di dekat tas kerjanya lalu melewati Baekhyun dan pergi ke kamar mandi begitu saja. Karena Baekhyun dan segala tingkahnya, entah kenapa rasa kasihan yang pernah Chanyeol rasakan berubah menjadi rasa menjijikkan yang sesak.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya dengan berat, menyesal. Chanyeol mungkin marah padanya. Calon prianya mungkin kesal padanya. Dan itu wajar karena Baekhyun tidak memberikan pelayanannya yang terbaik.

Baekhyun akhirnya berjalan ke arah jejeran lemari yang besar-besar dan mewah. Ia harus segera memilih setelan apa yang akan Chanyeol kenakan. Mengambil satu dan sedikit tersenyum puas. Baekhyun menuju ke lemari yang lainnya, mengambil sepasang sepatu lalu berjalan menuju sofa dan meletak setelan itu di sana dan sepatu di lantai. Sekali lagi Baekhyun tersenyum, berharap calon suaminya menyukainya.

Tapi kemudian Baekhyun berjalan lagi pada sebuah lemari di sana, mengambil sebuah dasi yang cocok dan ikat pinggang. Setelah itu Baekhyun meletakkan pilihan-pilihannya di dekat setelan tadi. Berdiri sebentar dan memandangi sekitarnya. Kening Baekhyun berkerut saat lagi-lagi kepalanya terasa pening, tapi Baekhyun harus bergerak untuk membenahi ranjang dan kamar itu.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol yang sudah mandi melihat Baekhyun yang tampak menyeka sedikit keringatnya. Berpikir apa yang seorang itu lakukan saat ia mandi tadi. Tapi sedikit mengangguk saat melihat kamarnya tampak sangat rapi.

"Oh... Chanyeol, setelanmu sudah aku siapkan." Baekhyun tampak berjalan mendekati setelan yang ada di sofa. Dan Chanyeol mendekat padanya, membuatnya menundukkan kepala, menunjukkan sikap patuh.

"Oh Tuhan... Pilihanmu adalah yang terbaik." Chanyeol tersenyum tampan, merasa puas dengan apa yang Baekhyun pilihkan. Membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit lega, setidaknya berhasil membuat calon suaminya merasa puas.

"Baekhyun?" Panggilan Chanyeol yang lembut membuat kepala Baekhyun terangkat. Dua bulatan cokelatnya lurus bertemu dengan dua bulatan hitam di depannya.

"Tolong siapkan sarapanku, aku akan makan itu di kantor." Chanyeol memberikan perintah dengan lembut. Entahlah, bersamaan dengan sesorang ini di dekatnya terasa mencekik.

Baekhyun berbalik dan menyeret tubuhnya yang masih terasa sakit. Baekhyun sekali lagi harus merasakan kesakitan untuk kepuasan calon suaminya. Dengan cukup cepat menuruni tangga dan sekali hampir terjatuh, Baekhyun sudah berada di meja makan dengan sebuah wadah di tangannya.

"Jongdae! Tolong, ini punya Chanyeol." Baekhyun memberikan wadah itu pada Jongdae yang diterima dengan kening berkerut.

"Punyaku, _hyung_?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil pada bagaimana anak itu berbicara, terdengar manja dan sedikit merajuk.

"Kau bisa makan yang di atas meja sepuasmu." Dan Baekhyun bisa lihat mata anak itu bersinar. Mengusap rambut Jongdae sebentar, Baekhyun lalu kembali ke kamarnya dan Chanyeol.

"Oh... Baekhyun? Tolong, tolong dasiku." Chanyeol yang tampak sibuk di depan cermin langsung mendekati calon istrinya itu untuk meminta bantuan.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang berada di dekat tempat tidur, membiarkan tangan kurus itu menyentuh bagian kerahnya. Kening Baekhyun berkerut karena bagaimana Chanyeol meminta bantuannya. Baekhyun bingung bagaimana Chanyeol biasanya menyimpul dasinya kalau nyatanya ia tidak bisa.

"Baekhyun, ingat apa yang sudah aku katakan. Jangan bepergian sendiri. Kau baru boleh bepergian setelah Jongdae kembali." Chanyeol mencoba mengingatkan, karena ia pikir ia akan baik-baik saja untuk mencoba menjadi calon suami yang baik.

Tapi Baekhyun hanya diam dan merapikan posisi dasinya yang sebenarnya telah rapi. Kening Chanyeol berkerut, Baekhyun dan tingkahnya yang memuakkan telah menimbulkan lagi amarahnya. Karena nyatanya Baekhyun hanya si sialan yang tidak berguna. Orang yang lahir tanpa diharapkan, menyedihkan dan menjijikkan.

"Sialan, Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mencengkram tangan kanan Baekhyun yang berada di sekitar lehernya, membuat luka yang hampir mengering kembali berdarah. Dan Baekhyun berteriak karena rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Chanyeol menarik tangan itu dengan kuat sampai tubuh kurus itu menumbuk dadanya.

"Apalagi yang kau inginkan?" Chanyeol mendesis dengan suara yang terdengar kejam.

"Tatap aku! Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Suara keras itu tiba-tiba meninggi, membuat Baekhyun merinding dan rasa takut mulai menggeroggotinya.

"Chan-Chanyeol..." Baekhyun ketakutan, benar-benar ketakutan. Hingga suaranya terdengar lirih dan bergetar.

"Jangan berani-berani menyebut namaku, sialan! Aku bilang tatap aku!" Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun kasar dengan tangannya yang lain, membuat sosok itu sedikit meringis.

"Aku sudah berbuat baik! Tapi kau malah tidak mendengarkan!" Chanyeol menekan jari-jarinya di dagu Baekhyun dengan lebih keras, membuat Baekhyun merasakan nyilu.

"Kau harus lebih baik! Kau harus menjadi lebih baik, Baekhyun!" Dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun ke samping dengan keras. Membuat tubuh kurus itu terjatuh dan terpental ke tempat tidur.

Baekhyun meringis dan Chanyeol bahkan tidak menoleh padanya. Chanyeol hanya meraih tasnya lalu keluar dengan tatapan lurus yang tanpa ampun. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis, tubuhnya sudah mebaik, tapi sekarang luka di tangan kanannya kembali berdarah dan perutnya kembali terasa nyeri.

Baekhyun bergerak mencapai kakinya dan mencoba melipat tubuhnya seperti janin dengan susah payah. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak ingin kehilangan kesadarannya lagi. Sudah cukup kelahirannya yang memuakkan, ia tidak ingin lagi menyusahkan orang lain. Terlebih orang-orang yang peduli padanya. Baekhyun tidak ingin mereka menjadi muak karena kehidupannya. Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis semakin keras dan membiarkan dirinya berendam dalam kesedihan yang menyesakkan.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

Akhirnya moment ChanBaek udah ada, meskipun masih sedikit yaa.. sorry aku update agak lama karena aku terlalu takut buka laptop, takutnya keinfeksi virus itu tuh. Aku punya banyak data penting di laptop soalnya. Maaf banget.

Oh iya, aku lupa bilang ke kalian kalo ff ini **M-Preg,** soalnya penting untuk kelanjutan cerita.

Aku juga mau tanya, bentar lagi puasa, menurut kalia gimana? Aku berhenti dulu update ff ini atau aku tetep update dan kalian baca pas malem? Please dijawab, ini untuk kenyamanan bersama(?) soalnya bentar lagi ada adegan **Rate-M** nya.

.

 **Eka915 | baekyeol1097 | RateMLovers614 | shinshiren | Cynta533 | ceciliagata | angelbear61 | Nurfadillah | mbsbtbujcc | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | Baek13erry | 8ternity | AlexandraLexa | aphroditears | yousee | BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim | beepeonyy**

Makasih banyak buat reviewnya, maaf kalo chapter 5 ga begitu memuaskan. Aku bakal berusaha untuk membuat yang lebih baik lagi. Dan buat yang minta untuk jangan terlalu hurt, genre ff ini ada romancenya, dipastikan bakal ada manis-manisnya kok. Kan bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian~ XD eh, ga juga ding XD

And, aku bener-bener menghargai review kalian yang buat aku terus semangat nulis. Makasih banyak.

.

Well, 13 reviews for next chapter. More than 13 for FAST update.

You reviewing and I writing~ ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Tears in the Thorn

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 7]**_

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk dengan tenang di samping pria yang tengah menyetir dengan rahang mengeras. Jongdae sedang marah dan Chanyeol tahu ia tidak perlu melakukan apapun untuk membuat amarah anak itu meledak padanya.

"Aku yang keliru atau kau memang semakin berengsek?" Suara Jongdae terdengar rendah dan serak, membuat Chanyeol tahu anak itu terlalu menahan emosinya.

"Kita sama-sama tahu kalau aku memang berengsek." Chanyeol tersenyum, sedikit bangga pada dirinya yang sangat tahu tabiat anak itu.

"Tingkat keberengsekanmu naik ke tingkat yang lebih berbahaya." Jongdae menyahut dengan geraman di akhir kalimatnya.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan,

"Semakin berbahaya, maka Phoenix akan semakin hidup." Chanyeol menyahut dengan kejam.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ada jiwa sialan dalam tubuh rupawan? Iblis seharusnya tidak hidup di dunia manusia." Jongdae membelokan kemudinya dan memasuki sebuah bangunan tinggi dan besar, lalu Jongdae menghentikan mobil itu.

"Hanya jiwa iblis yang mampu bertahan di dunia yang kejam. Sekarang hentikan umpatanmu, anak kecil." Chanyeol bersiap keluar setelah pintunya dibuka oleh seorang pengawalnya dan mendengar Jongdae menyebut 'sialan' dengan desisan rendah.

Tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentikan kakinya yang sudah hampir keluar.

"Ijinkan seorang Wu itu memasuki wilayah Park. Aku perlu si sialan menyedihkan itu untuk mendapatkan Byun Corp." Chanyeol sedikit menyeringai.

"Dan kau. Pastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang menyakitinya selain aku. Ia hanya untukku, 'mainan' itu hanya milikku." Chanyeol akhirnya melangkah keluar disertai dengan mata Jongdae yang menatapnya tajam.

.

.

"Baekhyun _hyung_! Oh astaga... Aku membawa Yixing _hyung_ , kumohon, berhentilah menangis." Jongdae datang dengan seseorang di belakangnya.

Jongdae cepat-cepat mendekati Baekhyun, hatinya terasa teriris saat melihat tubuh itu bergulung penuh kehampaan. Segera meraih tubuh itu dan mengangkatnya untuk menempatkannya di posisi yang lebih nyaman. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terdiam, merasakan kedamaian di hatinya saat tubuh hangat dan besar Jongdae menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Hai, Baekhyun." Yixing mulai dengan membuka peralatannya.

"Padahal aku berharap kau akan membaik hari ini." Yixing sedikit tersenyum dan meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun yang kembali berdarah.

"Berdarah lagi? Aku harap ini tidak memburuk."

Baekhyun ingin menjawab agar pria itu tidak hanya berbicara pada angin. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa, suaranya terasa menghilang karena menangis keras tadi.

"Dan Jongdae? Bisa bantu aku? Kau perlu untuk menyiapkan kompres agar mata Baekhyun tidak semakin membengkak." Yixing berujar dengn tatapan mata yang tampak sendu.

Tapi Baekhyun malah kembali menangis karena rasa peduli orang-orang itu. Baekhyun adalah korban kekerasan, dan ia merasa bahagia sekarang. Karena korban kekerasan dapat merasakan kebahagiaan hanya dari rasa peduli, hanya rasa peduli.

.

.

"Aku ingin datang! Tapi kau tahu kalau aku ti- Oh, ya Tuhan! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan masuk hari ini, _hyung_." Mata indah itu membesar dengan tidak biasa saat menatap senyum dari pria berbadan kurus di dekat meja mereka, mereka di cafetaria.

"Ya Tuhan... Ini sangat buruk! Benar-benar sangat buruk!" Bahkan sebuah novel dengan kisah cinta romantis yang ada di atas meja diabaikannya, seseorang di hadapannya bahkan lebih dari kata menyedihkan.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, sialan! Kalau itu bukan hanya buruk! Tetapi benar-benar buruk!" Joonmyeon menyahut dengan rasa kesal yang mutlak.

"Berhenti mengumpat! Itu ada di luar kuasaku! Ada banyak orang di kafe dan hanya ada aku, dan Kun _hyung_! Aku tidak mungkin mengusir mereka dan menutup kafe! _Okay_?!"

"Winwin-" Joonmyeon ingin menyahut, tapi seseorang lebih dulu memotong perkataannya.

"Sehun." Luhan yang baru saja datang berjalan mendekati kekasihnya yang berada di dekat Yifan dan mengecup pipi kanan pria berwajah tampan itu sekali.

Sehun tersenyum dan memegang pipi Luhan, mencegah agar wajah itu tidak menjauh darinya.

"Kenapa? Aku cantik?" Luhan terdengar centil.

Dan Sehun terkekeh pelan,

"Lebih dari itu, kau mempesona." Sehun tersenyum lembut, membuat kening orang-orang di sana mengerjit jijik.

"Demi pantat Luhan-mu yang terlalu menggoda! Bisa kalian tidak pacaran di tempat umum?" Joonmyeon berujar sarkartis.

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Winwin tidak suka.

"Kenapa? Kami romantis."

"Lebih dari itu, kalian menjijikkan." Yifan akhirnya berbicara setelah sebelumnya hanya diam, sedikit meniru cara Sehun berbicara.

"Hei!- Oh... Baekhyun?" Suara tinggi Luhan tiba-tiba menjadi cicitan kecil saat melihat seseorang itu di sana.

"Hai, Luhan." Baekhyun tersenyum terlalu lembut dan Luhan menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk lalu Luhan meletakkan bokongnya di samping tubuh kurus itu.

"Demi apapun yang kau cintai! Baek, kau... Kau masih terluka dan akan lebih baik untukmu tidak masuk hari ini. Kau bisa titip absenmu pada Taemin, dia orang baik dan dia pasti akan membantumu." Baekhyun terkekeh pada bagaimana lucunya wajah Luhan saat mengomel padanya. Luhan memang sebegini cerewet saat ia sedang terluka.

"Dia memang sangat baik dan selalu membantuku. Tapi terlepas dari itu, aku memang harus menyusun berkas agar aku cepat wisuda." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap sebentar lengan Luhan.

"Oh Tuhan... Betapa aku sangat bersyukur kau tidak terlahir sebagai dominan. Aku bisa mati karena mencintaimu, Baek." Luhan mengerang pada cara Baekhyun tersenyum padanya dan Sehun hanya tertawa dan menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun terkekeh dan kembali tersenyum,

"Lagipula aku harus menyusul Chanyeol untuk menyelesaikan berkas, ia sudah pada bagian akhir."

Dan Luhan kembali mengerang, menarik diri dari pelukan Sehun dan melupakan belaian pria kebaratan itu di pipinya.

"Jangan sebut nama bajingan itu! Aku membencinya!"

"Hei, yang kau umpat itu adalah calon suamiku." Baekhyun mengingatkan dengan nada canda di dalamnya.

"Persetan dengan calon suami! Kalian akan menikah karena perjodohan konyol dan berengsek itu! Terasa aku akan menggoyangkan bokongku karena hal gila itu bisa-bisanya terjadi." Luhan berujar dengan luapan emosi di dalamnya, mengabaikan siulan Kun pada bagaimana cara ia mengumpat.

"Perhatikan mulutmu, manis. Itu sangat berbisa." Kun menumpukan dagunya di telapak tangan kanan dan tersenyum sedikit mendengar tawa Winwin di sebelahnya.

"Tapi lihatlah dirimu, Baek. Kau terluka dan pucat, kau tampak tidak baik." Joonmyeon menatap Baekhyun dengan kesenduan di matanya, mengacuhkan keributan di sekitarnya.

"Selama aku masih mampu berdiri, aku akan berusaha melakukannya sendiri."

"Oh... Kata-katamu menyakitiku, _hyung_." Winwin mencengkram kemeja bagian dadanya dengan dramatis.

Dan Baekhyun mendesis dengan wajah berkerut karena itu.

"Yixing memasuki wilayah Park tadi pagi. Kupikir bajingan itu menyakitimu." Suara Yifan membuat mereka bungkam dan menatap Baekhyun dengan keterkejutan.

Baekhyun terdiam, pandangan matanya berubah kosong. Tapi jika memandangnya lebih lekat, akan terlihat satu goresan kesenduan di sana. Rasa sengsara dan tersakiti kembali memenuhi hatinya. Calon suaminya, pria yang akan menjadi belahan jiwanya adalah pria yang menyakitinya. Pria yang ditakdirkan untuk memilikinya adalah pria yang kasar padanya. Dan Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah tidak kuat, Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk terus disakiti.

"Kau... Ma'af, Yifan _hyung_. Ia adalah takdirku dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia adalah orang yang akan kucintai dan kuhormati. Ia adalah orang yang akan menjadi ayah untuk anak-anakku. Hanya... Aku harap kalian selalu bahagia."

Baekhyun memang tersakiti dan hatinya tidak bisa untuk terus dilukai. Tapi Baekhyun lebih tidak bisa untuk merusak pandangan memuja orang-orang pada calon suaminya. Dan Baekhyun akhirnya memilih untuk pergi.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju perpustakaan dengan sangat pelan, bertekat mengerjakan berkasnya. Tubuhnya memang kesakitan, tapi pendidikannya adalah yang utama. Tapi ada yang mengganjal di hatinya, Baekhyun memang tidak merasakan nyaman di hatinya. Rasa tidak nyaman karena pembicaraan tadi dan karena meninggalkan teman-temannya tanpa pamit. Kepala Baekhyun terasa penuh karena rasa bersalah.

"Oh, Byun Baekhyun..." Seorang wanita memanggil nama Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menatapnya untuk menemukan wanita itu melihat ke jam tangannya sebentar.

"Selamat pagi." Ini pukul 10.32 am, masih pagi.

"Selamat pagi, Mrs. Seo." Baekhyun membungkukan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku perlu bukumu pagi ini." Baekhyun mencoba berbicara sedikit sementara wanita itu tengah mendatanya.

"Oh... Betapa buku-buku itu mencintaimu, aku bisa mendengarnya." Mereka tertawa karena cara wanita itu berbicara.

"Baiklah, nikmati waktumu." Baekhyun tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sekali seraya menggumamkan terima kasih dengan lembut.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju ke meja paling ujung, tempat yang tertutup oleh sebuah rak besar yang terisi oleh deretan buku-buku sejarah. Baekhyun perlu tempat yang tenang untuk menyelesaikan berkasnya yang sebenarnya sudah sedikit ia kerjakan bagian awalnya. Sedikit yang sedikit sekali, sehingga Baekhyun harus mengambil beberapa buku untuk referensi.

Baekhyun menyalakan laptopnya lalu mengetik dengan cepat. Sedikit lagi, Baekhyun akan menyelesaikan awalan berkasnya. Baekhyun hanya perlu membaca dan memperbaikinya.

"Hah..." Baekhyun menghela napasnya, sedikit merasa lega karena awalan berkasnya akan segera selesai.

Baekhyun akhirnya berdiri dengan sedikit senyum di bibirnya. Ia akan meletakkan buku itu di tempat semula dan mengambil buku lain lalu membaca ulang ketikannya. Karena, serius, kesalahan pengetikan dan tata bahasa bukan hal yang bisa ditoleransi.

Keadaan perpustakaan menjadi sangat sepi, tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Perpustakaan memang sangat sering sepi, karena kebanyakan mahasiswa berpikir kalau bau buku bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Mereka akan pergi ke tempat itu hanya jika mendapatkan tumpukan tugas. Tapi bagi Baekhyun perpustakaan adalah tempat yang menyenangkan. Terlebih jika sepi seperti ini, Baekhyun akan lebih berkonsentrasi dalam menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya.

"Ternyata tempat ini masih menjadi tempat kesukaanmu."

Deg!

Jantung Baekhyun terasa berhenti secara tiba-tiba saat suara itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Tidak, kehadiran orang itu kembali membuka paksa memori menyakitkannya, membuat lidahnya kelu.

"Setahun. Sudah setahun, Baekhyun. Sudah setahun aku berusaha melupakanmu." Suara itu terdengar rendah seraya tubuh itu sedikit demi sedikit mendekati Baekhyun.

Keringat mulai muncul di pelipis Baekhyun. Wajahnya yang tadi pucat sekarang menjadi lebih putih, tidak berwarna. Bulatan kecokelatannya tampak gemetar. Tubuhnya yang gemetaran tampak mengkerut dengan ketegangan. Baekhyun takut, sangat ketakutan. Ingatan yang menyiksanya terasa melayang-layang di permukaan matanya.

"Ja-jangan..." Cicitan akhirnya terdengar setelah besarnya usaha ia menimbulkan suaranya.

"Kenapa melarangku, Baekhyun? Berhenti melarangku, aku tidak bisa tanpamu. Kau menghadiri mimpiku setiap malam, lalu kenapa aku harus menjauh?" Orang itu telah berdiri di samping kiri kursi Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun semakin termakan oleh rasa takut.

"B-berhenti, _hyung_... Berhenti... I-ini salah... Jangan..." Baekhyun berusaha memberontak dengan tubuhnya yang lemah saat orang itu menarik lengan kirinya untuk membuatnya berdiri dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kenapa, Baekhyun? Aku menginginkanmu dan tidak ada yang salah dengan itu." Orang itu mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun yang terus mencoba menjauh.

"Kau s-suami noona-ku. K-kita tidak b-bisa. Kita ti-tidak b-boleh, Minho _hyung_..."

Kejadian malam itu terasa mengaduk-aduk otaknya. Malam saat pertama kali suami kakaknya mencoba menyentuhnya. Malam saat orang yang tidak dicintainya mencoba menjamahnya.

"Itu bukan alasan yang tepat untuk membuatku berhenti menyukaimu." Minho berhasil mengecup pipi kanan Baekhyun dan terkekeh setelahnya, membuat Baekhyun memekik kecil dan memberontak dengan lebih keras.

Baekhyun menangis karena rasa takut dan kesakitan. Baekhyun ingin berteriak, tapi suaranya terasa menghilang ditelan rasa panik. Ini yang selalu ia sesalkan dalam kelahirannya. Baekhyun yang lemah dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat keskitan terus menamparnya. Terkadang ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa kesakitan selalu menghampirinya? Kenapa ia harus selalu terluka? Tapi sering kali sebuah jawaban muncul di kepalanya. Karena ia adalah anak haram. Ia adalah anak yang muncul karena kebejatan orang-orang tidak berhati. Ia adalah anak yang tidak diharapkan. Dan semua rasa kesakitan adalah karma yang harus dijalaninya di kehidupan.

"Akkhh!" Baekhyun sedikit memekik saat pria bejat itu menghisap lehernya.

Baekhyun terkunci dan tidak bisa berkutik. Sekali lagi ia meratapi kesedihan yang menimpanya. Ia tengah dinikmati suami kakaknya yang tidak dicintainya. Dan orang yang dicintainya telah pergi jauh meninggalkannya. Baekhyun sendirian dan terus tersiksa.

"Berhenti, _hyung_... Hiks.. Jangan..." Baekhyun menggeliat kecil saat tangan besar Minho meremas bokongnya, Baekhyun sangat takut.

"Mmh... Baekhyun... Mmh..." Minho terus menerus bergumam karena rasa manis kulit Baekhyun yang memabukkan.

"Tidak, _hyung_... Tidak..." Baekhyun kembali memberontak dengan tangisnya yang semakin meledak.

Baekhyun membenci dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun benci kehidupannya. Baekhyun benci takdirnya. Semua kejadian menyakitkan berputar di kepalanya, membuatnya menggigil dalam pelukan pria itu. Ingatan-ingatan itu melemahkannya, membuat kakinya mundur perlahan mengikuti keinginan pria itu, menyandarkannya pada sebuah rak besar di belakangnya yang berisikan buku seni. Baekhyun kalah dan ia menyerah mempertahankan kehidupannya. Baekhyun akan mengakhiri dirinya sendiri setelah ini.

"Baekhyun.. Mnh... Kau- oh... Manis sekali..." Sekarang tangan Minho beralih ke tubuh bagian depan Baekhyun, bergerak acak.

Baekhyun hanya terus menangis dan membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar nyaris seutuhnya di rak buku di belakangnya saat merasakan pria itu mengelus-elus dadanya dan berputar acak di perutnya yang cekung.

"Baekhyun, aku akan melakukannya sekarang." Minho memulai dengan menjilat cuping telinga Baekhyun dengan lidahnya yang panas dan basah, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang menggeleng lemah.

Dan Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tangisnya semakin keras. Merasakan tangan besar dan kasar Minho mulai menanggalkan kancing-kancing kemejanya. Hingga dingin menyapa kulit tubuh bagian depannya, ia tahu seluruh kancingnya telah terbuka. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat tatapan pria bejat di depannya. Hanya bisa terisak-isak karena merasakan kehancuran. Tapi malah membuat ia semakin tampak menggoda di mata kakak iparnya.

"Baekhyun.. Oh... Kau sangat indah, kau sangat cantik..."

"Akkhh... Hiks..." Minho mulai menyesap dadanya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, membiarkan kehancuran melumpuhkannya. Tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas di matanya. Wajah Chanyeol, wajah calon suaminya. Dan itu membuat sesuatu membara di hatinya. Baekhyun harus menjaga kehormatannya untuk Chanyeol.

"Ti-tidak! Menjauh dariku!" Entah kekuatan dari mana Baekhyun berhasil mendorong tubuh orang itu menjauh darinya.

Minho menggeram dan Baekhyun segera berlari menuju pintu yang terlihat menutup. Meraih kenopnya dan memutarnya. Tapi mata Baekhyun membesar, pintu itu terkunci. Dan Baekhyun segera berbalik dengan tubuh gemetar saat mendengar suara tawa puas di belakangnya.

"Kau kira akan semudah itu kau lari dariku?" Minho mendekati Baekhyun dengan wajah yang menyeringai.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" Suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar dan punggungnya menekan pintu, seakan ingin menyatu dengan pintu itu.

"Kemari, Baekhyun. Kemarilah." Minho meraih lengan Baekhyun dan menariknya paksa.

"Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun berontak sambil menatap tempat dimana Mrs. Seo berada tadi.

Dan Minho tahu apa arti tatapan itu, tatapan mencari pertolongan.

"Kau kira bagaimana aku bisa ada disini dan mengunci pintunya?" Minho mendekatkan wajahnya, ingin mencium bibir Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya, membuat Minho terkekeh karena keberanian Baekhyun menolak sentuhannya.

"Mrs. Seo memiliki beberapa urusan dan aku adalah dosen yang dipercayakan untuk menjaga perpustakaan ini sementara ia menyelesaikan urusannya. Menarik bukan?" Dan Minho kembali disudutkan ke rak terdekat, rak yang berisikan deretan buku-buku Sastra Korea.

"Tidak! Menjauh!" Baekhyun memberontak dan Minho menyeringai karena permainan mereka yang semakin menarik.

"To-tolong! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepalanya, yang ia tahu dirinya hanya memanggil nama calon suaminya dengan tiba-tiba. Ada sedikit ketenangan di hatinya saat menyebut nama itu. Baekhyun rasa ia membutuhkan pertolongan calon suaminya.

"Apa kau baru saja memanggil nama calon suamimu yang berengsek itu? Jangan banyak bermimpi, sayang. Ia tidak akan membantumu." Minho melepaskan dasinya dengan cepat lalu mengikat tangan Baekhyun dengan paksa.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Baekhyun tidak mampu terus melawan karena tangan kanannya kembali berdarah.

"Sekarang kita mulai..." Dengan lapar memandang Baekhyun yang menangis keras, Minho dengan cepat memagut bibir yang tampak gemetar itu.

Dan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, mengecap bagaimana pahitnya keadaannya saat ini. Membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir, Baekhyun benar-benar kalah dan hanya bisa berharap dalam hati.

'Chanyeol... Kumohon... Tolong aku..."

.

.

" _Hyung_ , aku ada kelas. Aku harus pergi." Nada suara itu terdengar sedih.

Tapi Chanyeol malah terkekeh dan mencubit gemas hidung pria-nya.

"Masuklah dulu. _Hyung_ akan mengantarmu." Chanyeol lalu berdiri. Mereka sedang duduk di taman dekat fakultas kedokteran. Taman yang cukup indah dan sepi.

"Tapi aku masih ingin bersama _hyung_..." Pria mungil itu menunjukkan ekspresi wajah merajuk dengan memajukan bibirnya.

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh dan mengecup bibir itu sekilas.

"Nanti juga bisa kan, Kyungsoo? Ayolah, _hyung_ akan mengantarmu." Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk berdiri.

Dan Kyungsoo akhirnya berdiri, mengalah pada Chanyeol dan membiarkan pemuda yang dicintainya itu merangkulnya. Membiarkan rasa bahagia meledak-ledak di perutnya.

Mereka telah lama saling mengenal, sejak keduanya baru menginjak usia remaja. Jadi Kyungsoo rasa itu tidaklah salah jika ia jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Tidak salah untuk mencintai orang yang selalu menemani dan menyayanginya. Chanyeol adalah miliknya dan akan selalu bersamanya, meski sebenarnya ia tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak mencintainya. Chanyeol hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik. Tapi Kyungsoo adalah keturunan Wu, seorang bungsu dari Wu. Meski ia tidak dilahirkan sebagai dominan, tapi ia tetap memiliki pengaruh yang besar.

"Kita sampai." Chanyeol berhenti di depan ruangan Kyungsoo.

"Masuklah dan belajarlah dengan benar." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Kyungsoo disertai dengan senyuman lembut dan penuh dengan kehangatan.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa, _hyung_. Aku mencintaimu." Kyungsoo juga tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tahu." Jawaban itu yang selalu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol saat Kyungsoo berkata kalau ia mencintai Chanyeol.

Dan Kyungsoo sudah sangat terbiasa, meski sedikit rasa sakit masih timbul di hatinya

.

.

"Bagaimana kabar Jeno?" Winwin mencoba mencairkan atmosfer beku sejak Baekhyun pergi tadi.

"Baik. Anak itu baik-baik saja." Sehun tersenyum, mengingat betapa menggemaskannya kaki tangan paling diandalkannya itu.

"Terkadang aku merasa kasihan padanya. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk pekerjaan mengerikan itu." Joonmyeon ikut menimpali.

Karena, serius, Jeno sangat menggemaskan untuk mahasiswa yang memasuki semester awal.

"Sehun menyayangi anak itu, Jeno tidak akan disakiti." Luhan mengerti bagaimana Joonmyeon mencintai anak-anak. Jeno telah Joonmyeon anggap bagai putra sendiri.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa bocah sekecil itu menarik pelatuk dan melesakkan peluru di antara mata seseorang? Itu terlalu mengerikan untuk anak seusianya." Joonmyeon berkata dengan rasa khawatir yang kental. Kerena, serius, Joonmyeon bahkan tidak mampu melakukan apa yang Jeno lakukan.

"Ia harus bisa karena itu kewajibannya. Ia bisa karena ia terlatih." Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dan bergabung dengan duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Oh, Chanyeol... Aku pikir kau tidak ke kampus hari ini." Yifan menyapa duluan.

"Aku ke kampus untuk beberapa urusan dan juga untuk Kyungsoo." Chanyeol menyahut dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Oh... Romantis sekali. Kau pacar yang romantis." Luhan berucap sarkartis seraya melesakkan kepalanya ke dada Sehun.

"Tentu, tentu saja. Hanya katakan pada dunia bahwa priamu adalah pria teromantis sejagat raya." Chanyeol sudah terlalu kenyang dengan sikap kurang ajar Luhan.

"Dengan senang hati. Ouh... _Puppy_ -nya _master_ Sehun akan melakukannya tanpa segan." Luhan mengusap-usapkan kepalanya pada dada Sehun, membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Sehun, apa kau tidak malu memiliki pacar seperti itu?" Chanyeol dan pertanyaan bodohnya membuat kepala Luhan mendidih.

"Hei!-"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun _hyung_ masuk hari ini." Winwin segera memotong perkataan Luhan, mencegah terjadinya amukan memekakkan telinga yang berbahaya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu ia masuk hari ini. Aku meninggalkanya tadi pagi saat ia masih dalam 2 pilihan." Mata Chanyeol menunjukkan sedikit rasa sesal.

"Ia masuk dan membawa laptop-nya." Joonmyeon menyahut dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Yifan.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, matanya tampak kebingungan.

"Ia pergi setelah kami merusak _mood_ -nya. Mungkin ke perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan berkasnya." Sehun bersuara setelah tahu apa arti tatapan Chanyeol tadi.

Tapi kening Chanyeol semakin berkerut dan manik hitamnya bergerak-gerak gelisah, menimbulkan kebingungan di wajah orang-orang di sana. Bukan sesuatu yang buruk, tetapi sangat buruk. Yang Chanyeol ingat pintu perpustakaan tertutup saat ia mengantar Kyungsoo tadi. Dan Sehun mengatakan Baekhyun kemungkinan besar ada di perpustakaan. Mata Chanyeol membesar dramatis, ia yakin seribu persen ada sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi. Baekhyun dalam masalah dan Chanyeol harus bertindak.

.

.

"Sial! Sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi!" Chanyeol berlari ke arah perpustakaan, mengabaikan teman-temannya yang mengejarnya.

Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa sangat khawatir dan marah saat ini. Memikirkan Baekhyun dalam masalah cukup untuk membuat amarahnya meledak-ledak.

"Baekhyun! Kau di dalam?!" Chanyeol berteriak keras sambil mencoba membuka pintu perpustakaan yang baru sedetik lalu disentuhnya.

"Sial! Terkunci!" Chanyeol mendesis dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Baekhyun! Kau di dalam?! Jawab aku!" Chanyeol menggedor-gedor pintu kokoh di depannya.

"Kita dobrak, _hyung_. Yifan _hyung_ , Sehun _hyung_ , cepat bantu!" Kun segera menghampiri Chanyeol diikuti Yifan, dan Sehun.

Dan pada dobrakan ketiga pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan ruangan yang tampak sepi dan kosong. Chanyeol lalu masuk dengan langkah lebar.

"Jangan! Biarkan Chanyeol menyelesaikan urusannya." Yifan menahan Sehun yang ingin menyusul Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya mengangguk setuju, berpikir tidak salah jika Chanyeol menjadi benar-benar pria untuk calon istrinya.

"Bangsat! Bedebah sialan!" Teriakan murka Chanyeol menarik seluruh teman-temannya masuk.

Tapi mata orang-orang itu tiba-tiba membola, selanjutnya ada yang menggeram dan ada yang merasakan rahangnya hendak jatuh. Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat mengerikan dan menyedihkan, benar-benar berantakkan.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya, matanya semakin terasa memanas lalu menggumamkan,

"Chan- Chanyeol..." dengan begitu lirih.

Chanyeol menggeram saat calon istrinya menggumamkan namanya. Baekhyun-nya terlihat menyedihkan dengan wajah terluka. Tubuh kurus calon istrinya yang tidak berdaya terlihat gemetar, setengah telanjang dengan kancing kemeja yang terbuka seluruhnya. Sabuknya telah terlempar ke dekat pintu dan zipper celananya terbuka, menampilkan satu penutup terakhir di dalamnya.

Baekhyun terlihat mengerikan dengan tangan kanannya yang kembali berdarah. Wajah tirusnya tampak memancarkan keputusasaan, sudut bibirnya terluka, pelipisnya lebam, dan matanya bengkak. Tangannya terikat dan terdapat bercak-bercak kemerahan di tubuh bagian atasnya. Lebam di perut cekung Baekhyun masih terlihat dan semakin tampak mengganggu dengan bercak-bercak kemerahan menjijikkan itu. Baekhyun tampak tidak berdaya dengan kaki terbuka lebar dan terisak-isak.

"Menjauh darinya, sialan!" Chanyeol berjalan cepat dan menarik pria di depan Baekhyun dengan beringas.

BUGH!

Pria itu tersungkur pada pukulan pertama yang Chanyeol berikan pada wajahnya, terlalu lemah karena hasrat yang belum tercapai. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dengan keseriusan yang mutlak, merasa satu pukulan cukup untuk merobohkan pria itu. Biar teman-temannya yang mengurus sisanya, Chanyeol hanya ingin menenangkan calon istrinya.

"Baek, ini aku." Chanyeol menutup zipper Baekhyun, merasa sedikit panik saat Baekhyun menggigil ketakutan dan memejamkan mata saat ia menyentuhnya.

"Kau bersamaku, kau aman bersamaku." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan melepaskan ikatan di pergelangan tangan yang terlalu kurus itu, sedikit merasa tenang karena Baekhyun membuka mata.

"A-aku ti-tidak bisa. A-aku tidak i-ingin. A-a-aku-" Napas Baekhyun mulai tersengal-sengal, manik cokelatnya tampak bergerak-gerak ketakutan.

"Tidak, tidak. Ja-jangan s-sakiti aku! Ku-kumohon." Baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri dan mulai memohon.

Chanyeol merasakan kebingungan dan panik menyerangnya setengah mati. Chanyeol terlalu takut untuk apa yag akan ia lakukan kemudian, karena Chanyeol tidak tahu apapun.

"Aku di sini. Aku di sini, sayang. Tenanglah." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh kurus Baekhyun yang terasa menggigil.

"Tidak! Ti-tidak, Chan! Pergi! Pergi! Me-mereka bisa menyakitimu!" Baekhyun memberontak dengan usaha yang sia-sia. Chanyeol sudah menyelamatkannya dan Baekhyun tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol terluka. Karena mereka ada di sana, mereka yang akan menyakiti Chanyeol ada di sana, Baekhyun melihat mereka.

"Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu. Tidak ada yang akan menyakiti kita. Kau aman bersamaku, sayang." Chanyeol mengusap peluh dan air mata yang muncul di wajah Baekhyun yang tengah menangis keras.

"Tidak, ti-tidak..."" Napas Baekhyun tersengal-sengal dan terdengar berisik, membuat Chanyeol semakin termakan rasa khawatir.

"Bernapaslah. Bernapaslah, sayang. Bernapaslah seperti aku. Kau bisa, kau bisa melakukannya." Chanyeol meletakkan tangan calon istrinya yang kurus dan gemetar di dadanya, menginstruksinya untuk bernapas. Baekhyun harus bernapas seperti dirinya.

Tapi Baekhyun malah menggeleng kuat dan perlahan-lahan matanya tertutup rapat, membuat satu pukulan terasa menghantam jantung Chanyeol dengan keras.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak seraya menggoncangkan tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah terkulai lemah.

"Aku akan menyetir, _hyung_! Ayo!" Sehun tiba-tiba memanggilnya dan menginstruksinya untuk segera keluar.

Dan Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang terasa terlalu ringan dengan cepat, merasakan rasa khawatir yang asing memenuhi dadanya.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

Semi-M, buat pemanasan XD dan aku lupa bilang kalo disini ada Minho, aku mau pinjem nama babang ganteng dulu :* kkk.. sengaja buat Baek hampir di-rape Minho, tapi hampir lho ya.. ga tega aku buat dia bobol sama orang lain, maunya ama Chan ajahh.

Buat yang udah review :

 **rusacadel** (welcome to ma world~ semoga kamu suka kelanjutannya ya~) **| yousee | Guest | Baekbooty | baekyeol1097 | Guest(2) | rimaa | cbeakkie614 | ceciliagata | park yeolna** (makasih sudah sampe review 3 kali, say~ syukur deh kamu suka sama ff ini, tungguin chap selanjutnya ya~) **| dianarositadewi4 | chanbaekdear6104 | sarahriyad04 | Flakesscarlet | BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | egatoti | meliarisky7 | Nurfadillah | Eka915 | Baek13erry | winter park chanchan | yehet98 | byankai | AlexandraLexa | mbsbtbujcc**

Wahh makasih banget buat respon kalian, aku ga nyangka bakal segini banyak. Jadi makin semangat nulis nih. Gimana aku bisa ga semangat kalo reader aku ngasih banyak feedback. Semoga kalian suka ya sama update aku yang ini, jangan lupa review lagi. Luv ya :*

Nah.. alasan aku buat M-Preg itu karena kan udah jelas tuh kan ya kalo Chanyeol itu bakal jadi pewaris Park Corp, ga mungkin dong dia ga punya keturunan yang nanti bakal ngelanjuti? Jadilah Baekhyun harus hamil anak Chanyeol. Gituuu.. sekali lagi makasih ya reviewnyaa, makasih banyak.

.

Hmm.. 15 reviews for update, more than 15 for FAST update.

Last, you reviewing and I writing~ ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Tears in the Thorn

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 8]**_

.

.

.

Chanyeol benci rumah sakit karena di tempat itulah ia melihat orang yang dicintainya meraung penuh kesedihan. Jadilah Chanyeol membawa tubuh lunglai Baekhyun ke rumah mereka yang besar dan memanggil Yixing untuk segera datang. Tapi Chanyeol sudah mengganti baju Baekhyun tadi, mencoba membuat tubuh kurus itu merasa nyaman.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun? Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk?" Chanyeol yang baru saja datang dari menerima beberapa panggilan segera bertanya, ia tampak khawatir.

"Baekhyun baik-baik saja, ia hanya tertekan. Luka karena pemukulan tidak banyak bertambah buruk dan hanya ada sedikit luka baru. Ia hanya perlu istirahat dan meminum obatnya dengan teratur agar bisa sembuh total." Yixing menyahut dengan tenang sambil mengemas peralatannya.

"Tapi ia benar-benar terlihat buruk." Kening Chanyeol berkerut, menekan rasa khawatir yang asing di dalam hatinya.

"Kau harus bersyukur." Yixing berdiri lalu tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Ini termasuk kondisi yang baik, ia pernah dalam kondisi terburuk sebelumnya." Yixing menghela napasnya sekali.

"Aku pergi." Yixing berjalan melewati Chanyeol yang mematung dan menepuk pundak tegap Chanyeol dua kali.

Chanyeol merasakan rasa sesak berkumpul di dadanya. Marah, kecewa, sedih, frustasi, khawatir, dan rasa apapun yang mencekiknya. Karena, sungguh, Chanyeol tidak ingin dan tidak bisa membayangkan hal terburuk yang pernah terjadi dan dialami oleh calon istrinya.

Chanyeol akhirnya mendekati Baekhyun, duduk di samping tubuh yang tidak kunjung bergerak itu, mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap surai-surai berantakan Baekhyun dengan penuh kelembutan. Mata sendunya menatap wajah manis Baekhyun yang selalu terlihat pucat sejak ia membawa pria kurus itu bersamanya. Tapi wajah itu tidak hanya terlihat pucat sekarang, kini wajah itu terlihat lebih menyedihkan dengan memar di pelipis kiri dan sudut bibir kanan yang terluka. Hati Chanyeol terasa retak sekarang.

"Entah kesulitan apa yang selalu kau hadapi di kehidupanmu sampai keadaanmu sekarang bukan yang terburuk." Hati Chanyeol bergemuruh karena nyatanya ia adalah salah satu orang mengerikan yang menyakiti pria itu.

.

.

"Kami hanya ingin menjenguknya, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Kami tidak akan menyakitinya." Pria bermata teduh itu berucap penuh ketenangan. Ia adalah kekasih seorang Wu dan tentu ia tahu kalau ia akan mendapat kesulitan untuk memasuki wilayah Park. Kecuali seseorang di sebelah kirinya, pria bertubuh kurus yang berdiri dengan sengaja menonjolkan bokongnya, menggoda seorang pengawal lain yang tampak tertarik.

Luhan kekasih Oh Sehun dan itu membuatnya seberani ini, karena ia tahu pengawal-pengawal itu tidak memiliki keberanian lebih untuk menyerangnya. Luhan sebenarnya bisa saja langsung masuk kalau saja pengawal yang ada di depan pintu tidak mengatakan 'Bos Phoenix tidak menerima kunjungan dari siapapun.', membuat Luhan mau tidak mau menunggu Joonmyeon yang meminta agar mereka bisa masuk.

"Aku akan mencoba menelepon bos." Pengawal itu akhirnya menyerah untuk melarang mereka masuk, lebih memilih mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan-nekan layar datar itu dengan cepat.

"Bos, ada dua orang yang ingin mengunjungi Tuan Baekhyun." Pengawal itu berucap dengan nada suara penuh hormat.

"Seorang Park dan seorang Wu." Pengawal itu menjawab setelah hening beberapa saat.

Selanjutnya hening lagi lalu pengawal itu memberikan teleponnya pada Joonmyeon, membuat Joonmyeon tahu kalau Chanyeol ingin berbicara pada mereka.

"Ini aku." Joonmyeon mulai berbicara, memberitahu Chanyeol kalau ia mendengarkan.

" _Joonmyeon, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melarangmu dan Luhan masuk. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan siapapun menemui Baekhyun hari ini. Aku ingin menjaga Baekhyun sekarang. Aku ingin bersamanya."_ Chanyeol berucap tenang, tapi ada nada ketegasan di sana, mencegah Joonmyeon untuk membantah.

"Baiklah." Joonmyeon memberikan telepon itu kembali pada pengawal Chanyeol dan menarik Luhan yang sedikit memberontak karena rasa bingung.

"Ada apa, Joon? Astaga! Aku ingin menemui Baekhyun. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku terlalu khawatir?!" Luhan berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari cekalan Joonmyeon dan menatap mata teduh yang berkilat senang itu dengan ketidakpercayaan.

"Chanyeolingin bersamanya. Baekhyun akan ia jaga, ia akan menjadi seorang pria." Joonmyeon berujar dengan kelegaan yang keluar dari ujung lidahnya, senyum kecil terulas di bibirnya.

.

.

Chanyeol masih memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata yang redup, ia meremas tangannya sendiri. Chanyeol sangat ingin menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun, tapi ia takut tangannya yang besar dan kuat dapat melukai Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya. Pikirannya berteriak kalau ia harus membenci Baekhyun karena ia tahu betapa menjijikkannya pria bertubuh kurus itu. Tapi hatinya berkata kalau Baekhyun adalah orang yang berarti, Baekhyun menarik rasa kasihannya.

"Chanyeol..." Seseorang datang dengan terengah dan Chanyeol tahu kalau itu adalah Jongdae.

"Kau datang." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Tersenyum yang benar-benar tersenyum, bukan menyeringai seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Chanyeol berujar tenang, seakan sesuatu yang buruk tidak pernah terjadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabari apapun padaku?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu." Chanyeol menjawab dengan helaan napas setelahnya.

"Itu tidak akan pernah menggangguku!" Jongdae mendekati Chanyeol yang tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Itu mengganggumu, karena kau akan langsung ke sini setelah kau tahu apa yang terjadi." Chanyeol menyahut dengan suara lembut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Jongdae mengalihkan pembicaraan, tahu kalau apa yang Chanyeol katakan adalah kebenaran yang mutlak.

"Ia baik-baik saja. Aku yakin ia akan bangun." Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang, menimbulkan senyuman di bibir Jongdae.

"Ia akan bangun." Jongdae meremas bahu Chanyeol sekali, memberi sedikit kekuatan.

"Ia akan bangun dan aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang ada di netranya. Aku terlalu mengkhawatirkannya." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun pelan-pelan, tidak ingin menyakitinya. Dan ia menggenggam tangan kurus itu dengan begitu berharga, dengan harapan.

"Ia akan bangun. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Sungguh, sesuatu yang hangat terasa mengalir di dada Jongdae, sudah sangat lama Chanyeol tidak meletakkan hati malaikatnya pada orang yang tepat.

Chanyeol kembali terdiam, memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang masih tampak pucat. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi. Kejadian yang menunjukkan betapa kejamnya dirinya. Ia melayangkan tangannya dan itu membuat Baekhyun melemah. Mungkin jika ia tidak bertingkah kasar, Baekhyun tidak akan seperti ini. Dan kening Chanyeol mengernyit karena rasa sesal yang memakan hatinya.

Tapi tiba-tiba dua mata Baekhyun terbuka lemah, menampakkan dua netranya yang tampak lelah. Dan itu menarik Chanyeol pada rasa lega yang begitu luar biasa.

"Kau bangun." Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan setitik kebahagiaan di matanya.

"C- Chanyeol." Baekhyun berujar dengan kesadaran yang masih belum pulih seutuhnya.

"Aku di sini, aku bersamamu." Chanyeol mengusap surai Baekhyun dengan butuh kelembutan.

"A-aku-akh!" Baekhyun terkesiap saat merasakan pening luar biasa di kepalanya sewaktu ia mencoba bangun.

"Jangan! Jangan bangun, kau harus istirahat." Chanyeol menekan bahu Baekhyun agar tubuh kurus itu tetap berbaring.

"Ta-tapi kau harus makan si-siang." Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara penuh kesakitan, melukai hati Chanyeol pada bagaimana cara Baekhyun yang langsung tertuju pada kebutuhannya setelah pria kurus itu sadar dari pingsannya.

"Aku sudah makan beberapa makanan, jangan khawatir." Chanyeol bangun dari sisi tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mencari semangkuk bubur untukmu. Jongdae, jaga ia sebentar." Chanyeol berujar lembut dengan sedikit nada ketegasan, lalu melangkah menuju pintu setelah menepuk bahu Jongdae dua kali.

"Chan-Chanyeol..." Suara lirih Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol berhenti berjalan dan berbalik perlahan, menunggu Baekhyun menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, membuat Chanyeol mengangguk sekali lalu segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dan Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa ia ingin lebih sering melihat senyum itu.

.

.

Saat Chanyeol kembali, yang ia dapatkan adalah kekacauan. Tadi siang Chanyeol memang kembali ke kantornya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa urusan. Dan setelahnya ia hanya ingin pulang ke rumah, melihat calon istrinya dan dilayani dengan sangat baik oleh pria bertubuh kurus itu. Meski Baekhyun terluka, tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menyangkal keluarbiasaan pria itu dalam melayaninya. Seperti apa yang terjadi tadi siang, setelah Baekhyun memakan bubur dan meminum obatnya, ia malah segera membantu Chanyeol untuk bersiap-siap.

Tapi Chanyeol benar-benar bingung sekarang. Hari sudah mulai gelap, tapi semua lampu di rumah itu belum dinyalakan, kecuali lampu kamarnya. Dan ia tidak melihat Baekhyun dan Jongdae di manapun di lantai bawah. Mereka hanya tinggal bertiga, tapi ini cukup aneh untuk tidak melihat Jongdae di ruang keluarga dan tidak menemukan Baekhyun di dapur.

Tapi sesuatu mengejutkannya, suara pekikan terdengar dari arah atas, dari kamarnya. Membuat Chanyeol segera ke tempat itu dengan langkah setengah berlari.

"Ti-tidak! Jangan!" Pekikan itu semakin jelas sekarang, itu suara Baekhyun.

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Dan itu suara Jongdae, terdengar penuh antisipasi.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya yang tidak tertutup rapat dan ia terdiam melihat apa yang terjadi. Calon istrinya ada di lantai, meringkuk memeluk diri sendiri. Rambutnya berantakan, matanya bengkak, dan bajunya sobek. Wajahnya yang menangis dan ketakutan membuat satu kesimpulan yang benar-benar buruk melintas di kepala Chanyeol.

"To-tolong j-jangan me-mak-saku, k-kumohon." Baekhyun mulai memohon dan Chanyeol mengernyit dengan amarah yang merambat ke ubun-ubunnya.

Memaksa?

Memaksa apa?

Chanyeol memandang Jongdae yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat Baekhyun berada, Jongdae terlihat menggeleng lemah.

" _Hyung_ , ak-"

"Ja-jangan! J-jangan sentuh a-aku! Ku-kumohon." Baekhyun semakin memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan lengan yang semakin gemetar.

Dan mata Chanyeol membesar, kesimpulan yang ada di kepalanya benar-benar tergambar nyata, membuat Chanyeol berjalan cepat dan menyambar kerah Jongdae dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sialan?!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan wajah penuh amarah dan mata nyalang yang menusuk Jongdae yang balik menatapnya dengan keberanian mutlak.

BUGH!

Jongdae sedikit terhuyung saat pukulan Chanyeol tepat mengahantam rahangnya. Tapi mau bagaimana pun, ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Ia juga tidak berniat untuk membuat masalah apapun.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Bajingan! Lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuhku!" Jongdae menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol setelah mencengkramnya sebentar, sekedar melakukan penegasan untuk apa yang dikatakannya.

"Lalu kau akan berkata kalau ia berbohong?! Ia sedang terluka dan kau harap aku percaya dengan mulutmu itu, keparat?!" Chanyeol mendesis dengan tekanan pada ujung kalimatnya.

"Karena itu! Justru itu yang aku maksud, sialan! Ia tidak hanya terluka, ia memiliki trauma! Dan ia mencoba menyakiti dirinya sendiri!" Jongdae juga mendesis seraya melihat Baekhyun yang masih meringkuk dengan tubuh gemetar dan air mata berurai.

"Jangan bermain dengan kata-kata, Dae. Aku bisa saja mengakhirimu." Meskipun Jongdae bisa mematahkan lengannya, Chanyeol tahu ia memiliki kedudukan yang lebih kuat. Ia mampu membuat otak anak itu tercecer dengan tangannya sendiri, ia adalah Phoenix.

"Lihat ke sebelah kananmu, Chanyeol. Lihat lantai di sebelah kananmu." Cukup dengan suara Jongdae yang terdengar rendah, Chanyeol sudah mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan Chanyeol melihat sesuatu di lantai, di sana ada sebuah pisau buah. Mata Chanyeol berubah menatap nanar. Baekhyun tidak hanya mencoba menyakiti dirinya sendiri, tapi juga mencoba bunuh diri.

Chanyeol mundur dua langkah dan tangannya terangkat untuk memijit keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening.

"Ambil itu dan pergilah." Chanyeol memberi perintah dan Jongdae bergerak cepat setelah mengambil benda berkilauan itu.

Chanyeol meletakkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun, menatap prianya yang berkali lipat tampak lebih menyedihkan dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Ia berjalan mendekati tubuh gemetar Baekhyun dengan begitu pelan, tidak ingin membuat calon istrinya terkejut dan ketakutan karena kehadirannya.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun dengan bisikan yang terdengar tinggi, memastikan Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Tidak. Ku-kumohon, j-jangan sen-tuh a-aku." Baekhyun menyahut lirih dan menggelengkan kepalanya keras dengan mata tertutup sementara tubuhnya masih mengkerut bersama rasa takut.

Chanyeol mendekat dan semakin mendekat, menyadari kekakuan Baekhyun dalam mengenalinya. Mengenali bahwa Chanyeol bukan Minho, bahwa Chanyeol tidak berniat menyakitinya.

" _ **Jangan melawanku, jalang! Jangan melawanku!" Minho menampar pipinya, menimbulkan luka di sudut bibirnya.**_

 _ **Minho semakin kasar menuju persetubuhan mereka, menjambak rambutnya dan mengulum bibirnya. Tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang merintih dan menjerit dalam setiap sentuhannya.**_

"Ti-tidak. Jangan pa-paksa a-aku, i-ini ke-kesa-lahan." Napas Baekhyun terdengar pendek dan tubuhnya telah basah oleh keringat dan air mata karena tekanan rasa takut.

"Baekhyun, sayang, sayang." Chanyeol berjongkok dengan penuh keseriusan, merasa panik karena napas Baekhyun yang tersengal, mencoba menyentuh bahu Baekhyun dan menenangkannya.

"Tidak, ti-tidak. K-kumohon, j-jangan." Baekhyun semakin gemetar karena sentuhan yang dirasakannya, merasa merinding.

"Ini aku. Ini aku, sayang. Aku kekasihmu, calon suamimu. Aku Chanyeol." Chanyeol menyatukan dahi mereka, meyakinkan Baekhyun dengan lembut. Membiarkan napas Baekhyun menyentuh wajahnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun merasakan kehadirannya.

Mata Baekhyun terbuka dengan perlahan. Itu benar, yang ada di depannya adalah sebuah wajah rupawan. Yang ia pandang adalah mata besar yang indah, mata kelopak bunga yang mempesona. Mata yang bagai telaga yang menjanjikan keamanan untuknya. Yang ada di depannya adalah orang yang menyelamatkannya, calon suaminya, kekasihnya. Yang ditatapnya adalah Park Chanyeol. Dan hati Baekhyun menghangat, ia tidak lagi gemetar dan menangis.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol." Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat dan meringkukkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan itu, menjadi kecil dan merasa terlindungi dalam pelukan Chanyeol yang hangat.

"Aku di sini, aku bersamamu." Chanyeol melingkarkan lengan-lengannya yang kekar di tubuh Baekhyun, merasakan kelegaan menghampirinya.

"Aku takut, aku ketakutan." Baekhyun sadar Chanyeol mungkin saja khawatir pada 'kegilaan'nya tadi. Tapi Baekhyun hanya takut, Baekhyun ketakutan karena ingatan akan kejadian itu terasa nyata.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dari pelukannya, melepas kehangatan Baekhyun di tubuhnya. Chanyeol menurunkan tatapannya, menatap wajah Baekhyun yang menengadah padanya. Dan demi apapun, Baekhyun tampak luar biasa cantik meski wajahnya pucat dan terluka.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada milik Baekhyun, melumat bibir pucat Baekhyun. Chanyeol melumatnya dengan lembut, membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya perlahan. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka berciuman dan Chanyeol yang lebih dulu memulainya. Chanyeol hanya ingin merasakannya, merasakan kesakitan dan kepahitan yang selalu Baekhyun alami.

"Kau aman bersamaku, tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu." Chanyeol kembali menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi Baekhyun, memandang Baekhyun yang terengah-engah dengan begitu lekat.

"Biarkan aku menghilangkan rasa menjijikan itu dari tubuhmu." Chanyeol mengecup sudut bibir Baekhyun yang terluka.

"Biarkan aku menutup tandanya." Chanyeol memegang rahang Baekhyun lalu mengelus pipinya membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya dan mengangguk seraya mendesah pendek.

Chanyeol turun dan menyesap leher Baekhyun, menggantikan tanda yang Minho buat dengan miliknya.

"Ahh... Chanyeol..." Baekhyun hanya pasrah saat Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kaki ranjang, matanya tertutup rapat.

"Buka matamu, Baekhyun. Lihat aku saat aku melakukannya." Chanyeol mulai membuka kancing-kancing baju Baekhyun.

"Oh... Kau begitu indah, Baekhyun. Kau indah." Chanyeol lalu menyesap tubuh atas Baekhyun, menutupi bekas yang Minho buat.

Tapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang ringan menuju ranjang. Meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun perlahan dan sedikit menindihnya. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun penuh kelembutan. Ia ingin melakukannya dengan lembut, ia ingin Baekhyun menikmatinya dan melupakan sedikit traumanya.

Dan malam itu Baekhyun hanya bisa merintih dan mendesah pada kali pertamanya, merintih dan medesah karena kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun saat sudah menjelang siang. Ia sudah bangun tadi pagi, untuk mandi, menyiapkan sarapan untuk calon suaminya, dan membersihkan kamar. Dan ia tidur lagi sampai saat ini karena pengaruh obat yang diminumnya.

"Akh!" Baekhyun meringis sedikit saat merasakan perih di tubuh bagian belakangnya.

Tubuh bagian belakang Baekhyun memang masih terasa sakit, tapi Baekhyun rasa hatinya sangat bahagia. Karena itu Chanyeol, calon suaminya yang menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Dan lagi, meski ia tidak berkuliah hari ini karena serangan Chanyeol, ia telah diperbolehkan untuk dijenguk. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Baekhyun mencintai bagaimana cara calon suaminya memperlakukannya.

Baekhyun sedang berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamar dengan wajah bahagia saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya seraya meringis.

"Tuan Baekhyun, seseorang ingin menemuimu." Seseorang berbicara dengan hormat saat pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan Baekhyun yang tampak cukup pucat.

"Siapa?" Ini masih jam kuliah, sangat tidak mungkin teman-temannya yang menjenguknya.

"Nona Byun, ia berkata bahwa ia perlu privasi." Sirine tanda bahaya seakan berdering di kepala Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang dan manik kecokelatannya bergerak gelisah. Kakaknya datang dan itu adalah kabar buruk. Ia akan tersakiti, ia pasti terluka. Baekhyun sudah tahu akan seperti apa ia setelah itu, ia akan kembali terlihat menyedihkan. Luka di tangan kanannya mulai mengering dan memar di perutnya mulai membaik. Baekhyun hanya ingin dirinya kembali baik-baik saja.

"Apa aku harus menyuruhnya pergi?" Pengawal itu berinisiatif setelah melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang berubah kosong.

Baekhyun sedikit terkesiap, melupakan fakta bahwa ada seseorang lain di sana. Dan Baekhyun sebenarnya menginginkannya, ia ingin kakaknya pergi.

"Bi-biarkan ia masuk, biarkan ia menemuiku."

Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa mengusir orang yang telah menyelamatkan kehidupannya, Baekhyun memiliki hati dan hatinya tidak mampu melakukan itu. Dan akhirnya ia membiarkan kakaknya masuk dengan suaranya yang tergagap dan gemetar.

.

.

"Tuan." Pengawal itu kembali muncul bersama seorang wanita di sebelahnya, ia membungkuk hormat pada Baekhyun yang tampak menunggu di dekat pintu kamarnya.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun tersenyum dengan bibir gemetar dan mata yang menatap kosong, mencoba meyakinkan pengawal itu kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Ia ada bersamaku, kami ada di kamarku." Baekhyun berjalan memasuki kamarnya diikuti kakaknya lalu menutup pintu dan meningglakan pengawal tadi yang terlihat kembali membungkuk hormat.

Tapi satu yang Baekhyun tidak tahu, pengawal itu merasakannya. Tatapan Baekhyun terlalu ekspresif. Dan pengawal itu tahu ada hal yang salah tengah terjadi, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

.

.

"Hai, Baekhyun." Wanita itu memulai dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, melihat pria bertubuh kurus itu menunduk dan memundurkan langkahnya penuh ketakutan.

"Apakah ini yang selalu kau lakukan?" Wanita itu bertanya tepat saat tubuh Baekhyun telah bersentuhan dengan pinggiran ranjang.

"Membiarkan seseorang yang berbicara padamu untuk berbicara pada angin? Kurasa ini bisa menjadi alasan kenapa Chanyeol muak denganmu." Baekhyun tertegun, merasa ia memang pernah melakukannya.

"H-hai." Akhirnya Baekhyun menyahut lirih dengan suara gemetar ketakutan. Jawaban yang sangat terlambat dan membuat wanita itu tertawa mengejek. Tapi Baekhyun melakukannya semata-mata agar tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

"Jadi..." Kakaknya berhenti tepat tiga langkah kecil di depannya, membuatnya semakin mengkerut ketakutan.

"Apa seseorang yang akan melahirkan pewaris Park takut padaku?" Wanita itu kembali mendekat dan Baekhyun semakin menunduk ketakutan. Tangan wanita itu terangkat dan mengelus pipinya lembut.

"Lihatlah, bahkan kau tidak berani menatapku." Wanita itu tertawa meremeh dan Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ia tahu kakaknya memiliki alasan menemuinya, alasan yang akan menghasilkan kabar buruk. Ia tahu kakaknya akan melukainya, ia tahu kakaknya akan memukulinya.

PLAK!

"Akh!" Baekhyun merasakan perih dan panas pada pipinya, menjalar dan menyakiti hatinya.

Tubuh Baekhyun terjatuh, tampak ringan saat memantul di permukaan kasur. Baekhyun merasakan kebas di pipinya, wanita itu memukulnya terlalu kuat. Dan itu membuat luka di tubuhnya terasa sedikit sakit dan nyeri.

"Apa maumu, sialan?!" Kakaknya berteriak padanya dengan sangat marah lalu tiba-tiba menjambak dan menarik rambutnya kuat. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Akh! A-aku ti-tidak mela-ku-k-kan ap-apapun! K-kumohon!" Baekhyun merasa kulit kepalanya sangat sakit, seakan seluruh rambutnya akan lepas terlucuti dari kepalanya. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun dan ia mulai menangis.

"Bangun, jalang! Bangun!" Wanita itu menarik rambut Baekhyun semakin keras, memaksanya bangun.

Baekhyun bangkit dengan kaki yang gemetar saat kakaknya menyakitinya dengan semakin kasar. Tangan Baekhyun terangkat dan mencengkram tangan kakaknya. Karena, demi apapun, tubuhnya masih sakit dan kakaknya malah menyakitinya dengan lebih brutal.

"Ku-kumohon!" Baekhyun mulai memohon dengan jeritan. Pria bertubuh kurus itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, sedikit menyesuaikan posisi kepalanya agar tarikan itu tidak terasa begitu sakit. Baekhyun merasakan kakinya berjalan dengan ceroboh. Ia tersandung beberapa kali dan malah membuat kepalanya terasa semakin sakit, tangisan Baekhyun semakin keras.

"Aku akan menyakitimu, Baekhyun! Aku akan menyakitimu sampai kau tahu seberapa buruk rupanya dirimu!" Wanita itu melemparkan tubuh Baekhyun ke lantai kamar mandi.

"Ja-jangan, a-aku t-tidak me-melakukan a-apapun." Baekhyun meringkuk dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu kalau ia tidak akan bisa lari dari kakaknya yang terlihat marah.

"Keturunan jalang akan tetap menjadi jalang." Hanya dengan kalimat itu Baekhyun menangis semakin keras. Itu benar, kakaknya telah mengingatkannya pada posisinya, ia adalah putra seorang jalang.

Wanita itu berjalan menjauh, merasa sangat senang karena Baekhyun yang semakin sedih. Tangannya yang cantik meraih penyala _shower_ dan menyalakannya, membiarkan tubuh Baekhyun basah dan semakin menggigil. Tidak, ini masih tidak terasa begitu dingin tapi ia telah menggigil. Itu hanya karena hatinya terasa hancur oleh rasa takut dan sakit. Ia tidak melakukan apapun tapi kesalahan seakan selalu memihaknya.

"Kau jalang kecil sialan. Jika kau bukan mesinku, sudah kupastikan wajah manismu itu bersimbah darah." Wanita itu berujar dengan tegas lalu kembali menarik helaian-helaian itu dalam genggamannya dengan kasar.

"Akh!" Sungguh, kepala Baekhyun yang tadinya pening kini semakin terasa pening dan kebas.

"A-aku t-tidak tahu ap-apapun! Ak-aku tidak me-lalukan a-apa-pun! Ku-kumohon!" Baekhyun mencengkram tangan kakaknya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, mencoba melonggarkan jambakan kakaknya yang semakin erat.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak tahu apapun, sialan?! Jangan mulai bermain dengan api!" Tangan cantik dan terawat itu menghempaskan kepala Baekhyun terlalu keras hingga nyaris membuat kepala itu membentur lantai.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Ia merangkak dengan tergesa untuk memeluk dirinya sendiri, mengabaikan rasa nyeri pada tubuhnya. Baekhyun hanya ingin melakukan ini, terdiam dan terlihat menyedihkan. Meski matanya yang terlalu ekspresif tampak bergetar. Baekhyun hanya ingin ini, diam dan disakiti. Baekhyun sudah tidah sanggup, Baekhyun hanya ingin diam dan merasakan bagaimana nyawa meninggalkankan raganya.

"Apa Chanyeol tidak cukup menghangatkanmu?! Hingga kau menggoda suamiku untuk menanamkan benihnya di dalammu?!"

Tidak, Baekhyun tidak sanggup jika harus mati karena dianggap seorang pelacur. Entah kenapa ia merasa harga dirinya tidak serendah itu. Ia adalah milik Chanyeol dan Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang memberikan kehangatan di dalamnya. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak serendah itu.

"Apa? Kau ingin melawanku? Lalu apa tanda ditubuhmu itu bukan bukti? Kau adalah jalang sialan!" Wanita itu berteriak sangat murka, membuat mata Baekhyun semakin terasa basah dengan pupil mengecil. Ia semakin gemetaran, antara kedinginan, ketakutan, dan trauma masa lalu yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Baekhyun semakin terisak, tersedu, dan wanita itu semakin nyalang.

"Aku bisa saja menyakitimu lebih dari ini, sialan! Karena jalang kotor sepertimu harus diberi pelaja-"

"Berani sekali lagi kau menyakitinya, akan kupastikan otakmu tercecer di antara kedua matamu." Itu suara Chanyeol dan membuat wanita itu menyentak kepalanya penuh kesal.

"Keluar dari rumahku, jalang." Chanyeol mendesis keras dengan kemarahan di ujung lidahnya.

"Sialan." Dan wanita itu pergi setelah meraih tas tangannya di atas ranjang, sengaja menggoyangkan pinggulnya yang tampak menggoda.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya sekali lalu mendekati Baekhyun yang gemetar setelah mematikan _shower_. Meraih tubuh itu dengan terlalu mudah, membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri basah.

"Baekhyun. Hei, hei, sayang. Berhentilah menangis." Nada suara Chanyeol terdengar sedikit sedih.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol." Baekhyun masih terisak sambil mencengkram kemeja bagian dada Chanyeol dengan kanan kirinya, seakan menyampaikan segala penderitaannya.

Dan Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan baik, mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya pada tubuh ringkih itu.

"Aku di sini, aku bersamamu. Tenanglah." Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun, membagi kehangatan yang ia miliki.

Dan satu yang Chanyeol tahu, tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyakiti Baekhyun.

Kecuali dirinya.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

Yahaha NC chanbaek di skip XD siap-siap chapter depan ada NC nya. Yang exited mana suaranya? Yang mau baca NC chanbaek harus ngasih review! Oh ya, Chanyeol jadi baik ya? Bagi yang memang meminta Chanyeol baik, aku kabulkan di chapter ini. Tapi aku ga janji untuk chapter-chapter depan *gaaa ehehe aku harus mempertahankan sifat kejam Chan sihhh. Rough? Ada ntarr, di chapter-chapter depan XD

Kalian ngerasa ga kalo di chapter ini Chan tuh jadi romantis banget? Kkk~ aku nulis chapter ini sambil dengar lagu John Legend-All Of Me, lagunya tuh romantis banget, jadi ngaruh deh ke chapter ini :D

Oh iya, buat :

 **Jeon Baekhyun48 | sintaexolsintaexol9591 | LyWoo | Ido Nakemi** (Selamat membaca, semoga suka ya~) **| winter park chanchan | yaudah iya | BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim | aphroditears | Park Rinhyun-Uchiha | Nurfadillah | AlexandraLexa | rusacadel | Baek13erry | mbsbtbujcc | Viviressa** (wkwk lucu review kamu wkwk XD) **| auliaMQR | chanbaekdear6104 | yehet98 | park yeolna | byunresa | restika** (review kamu capslock jebol, terlihat berbeda dan buat aku senang XD cium siniii :*) **| byunbbh | meliarisky7 | Aya** (wkwk berkat kamu aku tahu, smartfr*n lebih baik dari ax*s XD) **| yousee | ceciliagata | intan putri** (keluarga byun udah pasti :D) **| baekyeol1097 | guest | rinrin kou**

Makasih banget udah mau review dan nunggu ff yang masih banyak kekurangan ini, aku harap kalian terhibur dan seterusnya menunggu chapter-chapter berikutnya. Jangan berhenti ngasih review ya? itu bakal buat aku semangat untuk terus nulis. Review kalian penting dan berarti banget, soalnya penulis ga bisa disebut penulis kalo ga ada pembaca. So, terus review ya? aku cinta kalian :*

.

So, 17 reviews for update, more than 17 for FAST update.

.

You reviewing and I writing~ ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Tears in the Thorn

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 9]**_

.

.

.

"Arghh." Chanyeol menggeram dengan suara yang seperti berasal dari belakang tenggorokannya.

Chanyeol terengah-engah, itu merupakan salah satu pencapaian paling tidak nikmat yang pernah dirasakannya. Karena Chanyeol sedang merasa tidak baik, benar-benar tidak baik.

"Ahh.." Kyungsoo melenguh saat Chanyeol menarik dirinya. Lalu Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah kanan tubuh mungil itu.

" _ **Jangan pernah mencintai, jangan pernah jatuh cinta. Cinta akan menghancurkanmu, cinta bisa menjatuhkanmu."**_

Chanyeol mendesis karena ingatan tadi sore saat ayahnya meneleponnya masih terasa segar dalam ingatannya. Dan jujur ia tersakiti, hatinya tersakiti. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa mencintai, tapi sesuatu di hatinya terasa berbeda.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari perutnya dan rambut halus dari kepala yang mungil menyentuh dadanya. Chanyeol tidak menginginkan apapun, kecuali memandang bayangan Baekhyun di pelupuk matanya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam saat keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Kyungsoo sungguh lelah dan ia cukup bahagia, ia cukup terpuaskan. Tapi sesuatu menyakitinya, membuat ia merasa bingung. Ia memeluk Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tidak membalas pelukannya, seakan-akan ia tidak pantas untuk disentuh.

.

.

" _ **Kau telah merusaknya, sialan! Kau telah merusaknya!"**_

 _ **CTAR!**_

 _ **Baekhyun berteriak saat ikat pinggang kulit itu menyentuh kulit punggungnya dengan begitu kasar.**_

" _ **To-tolong! Ku-kumoho- Akh!" Ini terlalu menyakitkan saat kakaknya kembali melayangkan benda itu pada kulit punggungnya.**_

 _ **Dan Baekhyun rasa ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk-**_

Baekhyun terengah-engah saat kenangan buruk itu kembali menyeruak dari bilik memorinya, membuat mimpi buruk dalam tidurnya.

"Hah..." Baekhyun menghela napas sekali lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar, mimpi itu merusak paginya.

Tapi Baekhyun merasa ada yang kosong dari dirinya. Hari terasa begitu dingin, ia merasakan kehangatan dalam hatinya menghilang. Hingga Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya dan menolehkan kepalanya, kosong. Chanyeol tidak ada, Chanyeol tidak di dekatnya, Chanyeol tidak pulang. Dan Baekhyun ingat Chanyeol sempat mengatakan padanya kalau ia akan pergi untuk pekerjaannya, sesaat sebelum Baekhyun tertidur dalam pelukan dan belaian lembut pria itu.

Dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendengar bunyi berisik di halaman. Itu mobil Chanyeol, Chanyeol pulang. Baekhyun tersenyum dan segera merapikan penampilannya lalu segera turun dengan hati-hati, ia akan menyambut calon suaminya.

"Oh, hai, Baekhyun. Kau sudah bangun." Suara Chanyeol terdengar saat Baekhyun baru saja turun dari anak tangga terakhir, pria itu baru saja memasuki pintu.

Baekhyun menyahutnya dengan senyuman lembut. Tapi saat matanya hendak memandang lekat dua manik calon suaminya, ia menangkap ada seseorang lain. Seseorang yang manis, dia, seorang primadona kampus yang mungil dan mempesona. Baekhyun mengenalnya, seseorang itu adik tingkatnya, namanya-

"Wu Kyungsoo, kekasihku." Chanyeol berbicara dan tersenyum tanpa beban.

Baekhyun membeku dalam beberapa detik, selanjutnya ia mengangguk sekali pada senyum yang Kyungsoo berikan. Entah kenapa Baekhyun akhirnya memilih pergi ke dapur dan membuat sarapan untuk mereka. Baekhyun tidak mengerti apapun, tapi hatinya tersakiti. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi Baekhyun tahu hatinya pecah.

.

.

"Aku bisa jamin kalau ini pasti terasa luar biasa." Kyungsoo menatap makanannya dengan sedikit antusias.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan memperhatikan setitik binar kebahagiaan dalam senyum Kyungsoo yang tampak palsu di matanya. Baekhyun tahu Kyungsoo hanya ingin menarik calon suaminya. Dan itu berhasil, karena Chanyeol tersenyum dan menarik kursi untuk kekasih mungilnya lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Chanyeol yang romantis, Baekhyun merasa semakin sedih. Dan Baekhyun hanya tidak mau keromantisan mereka terus terlihat oleh matanya. Ia lebih baik segera menjauh.

"Baekhyun, jangan berpikir untuk tidak memakan apapun." Suara Chanyeol yang terdengar terdengar tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah Baekhyun, memaksa pria kurus itu menyiapkan suaranya untuk memberi beberapa alasan.

"Aku hanya ingin membersihkan diriku, aku akan membersihkan tubuhku." Suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih dan sedikit berbisik, lalu ia segera kembali melangkah. Ia bahkan tidak ingin berbalik.

Dan Chanyeol tahu calon istrinya itu terluka dari bagaimana ia berjalan dengan punggung yang terlihat menyedihkan.

.

.

Baekhyun melepaskan satu persatu pakaiannya dengan kesedihan yang mendominasi hatinya. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia merasa sangat sedih. Ia merasa lelah dan terkhianati. Hatinya sangat payah dalam menerima rasa sakit, membuat matanya memanas. Baekhyun hanya diam, memastikan air matanya tidak menghasilkan isakkan.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati sebuah cermin dan menatapi tubuhnya. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh bercak kemerahan di tubuh atasnya, mengusapnya perlahan. Baekhyun menutup matanya, masih merasakan manisnya sentuhan Chanyeol pada kulitnya.

 _ **Chanyeol mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, menyentuh dan melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Tangan kirinya menopang tubuhnya dan tangan kanannya bergerak acak pada sekitar leher dan dada Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menggerakkan kedua lengannya dengan gelisah, merasa kepayahan karena rasa nikmat.**_

 _ **"A-ah! Chan.. yeolhh.." Baekhyun menjenjangkan lehernya dan mengatupkan jari-jari kakinya saat prianya menjilati masing-masing ruas tulang rusuknya yang sedikit terlihat.**_

" _ **Desahkan namaku dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh dari surgaku." Chanyeol berbisik tepat di atas pucuk dada sebelah kanan Baekhyun, membuatnya tampak merah dan tegak.**_

 _ **Dan Baekhyun berjanji tidak akan berhenti mendesah sampai Chanyeol meletakkannya pada kenikmatan tertinggi. Baekhyun menginginkannya, ia ingin Chanyeol melingkupi dadanya dengan lidahnya yang basah dan hangat. Sehingga tangan Baekhyun terangkat dan meremas rambut Chanyeol lembut. Tapi Chanyeol tidak kunjung turun. Pria itu malah meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun yang ada di rambutnya dan sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya.**_

" _ **Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Chanyeol mengecup telapak tangan kanan Baekhyun yang masih terbalut perban.**_

" _ **Jangan membuatnya terluka lagi, kau bisa menyakitiku." Dan Chanyeol meletakkan tangan kanan Baekhyun di atas kepala pria kurus itu dengan rasa romantis yang lembut dan memabukkan.**_

 _ **Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyum tipis yang tampak cantik dan mempesona, membuat Chanyeol semakin tertarik pada gairah. Chanyeol turun perlahan, menuju tubuh bawah Baekhyun yang menggodanya.**_

" _ **Katakan bahwa kau hanya milikku." Chanyeol berujar dengan wajah di atas tempat tersensitif Baekhyun, tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang semakin tampak tampan.**_

" _ **A-ah!" Baekhyun sedikit merona dan merapatkan pahanya karena rasa malu yang menggelitikinya.**_

" _ **Katakan bahwa kau hanya milikku." Tapi Chanyeol mencegah, membuat kaki itu terbuka semakin lebar. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun menutupi keindahan yang tercipta hanya untuknya.**_

" _ **A-aku ngh! Akuh.." Baekhyun mendesah semakin hebat karena sentuhan Chanyeol pada paha dalamnya terasa menyengat.**_

" _ **Katakan bahwa kau hanya milikku." Baekhyun tercekat karena napas Chanyeol berada pada pucuk tubuh bagian bawahnya, Chanyeol telah tenggelam di antara pahanya.**_

" _ **Hng! Ngh!" Dan Baekhyun semakin tercekat, ia merasakannya. Dua jari Chanyeol telah berada di dalamnya, berputar dan bergerak menggunting untuk melonggarkan lubangnya. Terasa sedikit perih karena lubangnya masih sempit, juga karena jari Chanyeol yang besar dan kasar.**_

" _ **Ah... Chanhh.. yeol." Napas Baekhyun tersengal seiring pergerakkan jari Chanyeol yang semakin mudah, lubangnya telah sedikit melonggar. Chanyeol lalu menarik jari-jarinya, membuat lubang Baekhyun terasa kosong dan terisi oleh udara yang kontras dengan tubuhnya yang panas.**_

" _ **Katakan bahwa kau hanya milikku." Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh kekarnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan lekat, berencana menarik pria itu pada kenikmatan tanpa akhir.**_

" _ **A-akuh ah! Hanyah m-milikmuh!" Baekhyun merasakan pergerakan Chanyeol di antara pahanya yang gemetar karena mendambakan sentuhan lebih.**_

" _ **A-aku m-mih.. likhh.. Chanyeol- ARGH!" Dan Chanyeol memasukkannya, mengisi kekosongan Baekhyun dengan sedikit paksaan. Chanyeol memajukan pinggulnya perlahan, memasukkan yang belum termasukkan dengan sedikit tersendat.**_

 _ **Menyakitkan, Baekhyun merasa seakan tubuhnya dibelah menjadi dua. Seakan seseorang memisahkan tubuhnya dengan pinggulnya karena tubuh bagian bawahnya benar-benar terasa kebas. Sakit sekali dan membuat matanya memanas, tapi rasanya juga luar biasa karena rasa sakit itu mengirimkan jutaan kebahagiaan pada batinnya.**_

" _ **Terima kasih telah membiarkanku menjadi yang pertama untukmu." Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya dan memagut bibir Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan bunyi terengah.**_

 _ **Chanyeol tahu ini menyakiti Baekhyun, terlihat dari cairan bening dari mata Baekhyun dan cairan merah yang keluar membasahi sekitar batangnya. Tapi ia bahagia karena ia yang menjadi pemilik Baekhyun dalam hidupnya.**_

" _ **Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut." Chanyeol berujar setelah melepaskan pagutannya lalu kembali memagut bibir Baekhyun dalam ciumannya yang panas.**_

" _ **Mmh... Mmh.." Dan Baekhyun mendesah dalam ciuman mereka saat Chanyeol mulai bergerak.**_

Baekhyun membuka matanya, menatap matanya sendiri dari cermin, tampak merah. Kilasan malam itu terasa nyata, membuatnya merasakan lagi kehangatan Chanyeol di dalamnya. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak akan menyerah. Ia milik Chanyeol dan ia harus bersama Chanyeol. Ia tidak akan menyerah sampai Chanyeol bersamanya. Ia tidak akan mengalami kegagalan yang kedua.

.

.

Ini sudah kesekian puluh menit Baekhyun tidak menampakkan tubuhnya dari balik pintu mewah di lantai atas. Ia berkata jika ia akan mandi. Tapi ia tidak hanya mandi, saat air menuruni setiap jengkal tubuhnya ia juga menangis. Dan sekarang ia terdiam setelah tadi memastikan dirinya memilih baju yang manis. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa keluar, hatinya tidak sanggup menghadapi pengkhianatan Chanyeol kepadanya.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa kau hanya ingin mandi." Baekhyun tersentak saat suara berat Chanyeol tiba-tiba terdengar. Tapi Baekhyun tidak merasa terancam karena suara itu masih terdengar menyenangkan, suara tanpa emosi.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun saat melihat tubuh itu sedikit tersentak. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan, tapi yang jelas calon istrinya itu melamun dan tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Makanlah sesuatu, kau harus memakan sesuatu." Chanyeol mendudukkan bokongnya di tempat kosong di samping Baekhyun, memastikan tidak ada jarak yang berarti.

"Kau harus meminum obatmu." Chanyeol meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya, lalu mengusap pipi mulus Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya yang terasa kasar.

"Kau harus segera sembuh, aku tidak bisa melihatmu terluka. Berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Dan Baekhyun tersenyum saat kalimat itu terdengar keluar dengan cukup mudah dari bibir calon suaminya. Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan meledak mulai memenuhi perutnya, tatapan Chanyeol yang memujanya sangat sama dengan malam saat mereka melakukannya.

"Apa kau memiliki jadwal hari ini?" Suara Baekhyun yang lembut terdengar, membuat rasa lega sedikit timbul di hati Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa cukup senang karena perkembangan baik Baekhyun dalam berbicara padanya. Wajah manis itu tidak lagi terlihat ketakutan dan Baekhyun tidak lagi berbicara tergagap, pria manisnya tidak lagi gemetar saat di dekatnya.

"Aku akan ke kantor lalu mengurus beberapa urusan di kampus, cukup lama. Jadi, kau tidak perlu memikirkan menu untuk makan siangku. Aku akan..." Chanyeol memberi jeda sebentar, sedikit ragu meski mata bulatnya tetap menatap dalam manik kecokelatan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan makan siang dengan Kyungsoo." Chanyeol melanjutkan dengan lebih yakin, membiarkan tatapan Baekhyun tampak berubah sendu. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun mulai menghindari tatapannya.

"Baiklah." Suara lembut itu terdengar lirih, tapi tangan kurus Baekhyun mulai memainkan jari-jari Chanyeol yang besar dan panjang, Baekhyun sedikit menunduk.

"Aku berpikir untuk menyiapkan air untukmu mandi. Mungkin kau telah membersihkan dirimu tadi. Tapi apa kau keberatan untuk kembali mandi setelah memiliki sarapan?" Baekhyun lalu menggenggam beberapa jemari Chanyeol, mencoba menikmati usapan lembut Chanyeol pada sisi wajahnya.

Chanyeol tahu apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun pasti merasa sedih. Pria kurus itu hanya ingin menghibur batinnya sendiri, seakan Chanyeol mendamba pada pelayanannya. Tapi Chanyeol juga tidak bisa membohongi hatinya sendiri. Chanyeol menginginkan pria kurus itu, juga pelayanannya yang selalu terasa luar biasa. Karena Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun bisa membuatnya merasakan pencapaian yang sangat menyenangkan dibanding apa yang Kyungsoo berikan padanya.

"Kupikir itu tidak merepotkanmu." Chanyeol menarik lengan-lengannya dari tubuh Baekhyun, membiarkan tubuh kurus itu menjauh darinya.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan cukup pelan, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun masih sakit. Tapi keinginan Baekhyun sendiri yang ingin melayaninya, Chanyeol tidak mampu menolak.

.

.

Sudah cukup lama sejak Baekhyun membiarkan tubuh kurusnya ditelan pintu kamar mandi. Dan Chanyeol berdiri, merasa gairah semakin membakar dirinya. Dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya, membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya lalu melepaskannya dan membiarkannya jatuh lunglai ke lantai. Chanyeol lalu berjalan, tanpa suara. Ia mencari sosok pria itu dengan mata bulatnya, berniat memberi sedikit kejutan untuk calon istrinya. Dan Chanyeol melihatnya, tubuh itu berdiri di dekat keran, punggungnya tampak menggairahkan.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang tersentak karena sentuhannya yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Chanyeol mengusap-usap bahu dan lengan atas Baekhyun seraya mengecup tengkuk dan leher calon istrinya tanpa henti. Baekhyun awalnya terkejut, tapi ia akhirnya menjenjangkan lehernya sebagai bentuk penyerahan diri. Baekhyun akan membiarkan dirinya terbakar gairah yang ada di dalam Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin kau menghiburku." Chanyeol berujar rendah di perpotongan leher Baekhyun lalu memeluk pinggang kurus itu dan Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun menginginkannya dari bagaimana cara tangan-tangan kurus Baekhyun menyentuh dan mengusap lengannya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk menarik kepala Baekhyun ke belakang dan mencumbu bibirnya. Tangan kanannya memeluk Baekhyun erat, membiarkan tubuh kurus itu bersandar padanya. Sedangkan tangan kiri Baekhyun sudah terangkat jauh ke belakang tengkuknya untuk meraih rambut Chanyeol dan meremasnya, merasa kepayahan dalam mengatasi kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Lucuti seluruh pakaianmu, aku menunggumu di _bath up_." Chanyeol berujar setelah melepas cumbuannya, menatap wajah memerah Baekhyun yang terengah. Ia melepaskan rengkuhannya perlahan, membiarkan Baekhyun berdiri dengan kaki lemas karena sisa-sisa kenikmatan.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun mampu berdiri dengan kakinya yang gemetar, Chanyeol melepaskan kain-kain terakhir yang menempeli tubuhnya lalu memasuki _bath up_. Ia hanya membiarkan Baekhyun menelanjangi dirinya sendiri dengan gerakan yang tampak ceroboh.

Dan setelah Baekhyun menghampirinya, Chanyeol tahu betapa tubuh itu tampak menggairahkan meski luka-luka di tubuhnya sedikit mengganggu. Demi apapun, Chanyeol tidak mampu membayangkan hidupnya tanpa pinggul itu. Chanyeol meraih pinggul kurus itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada benda menggoda yang menggantung dengan indah di antara dua kaki Baekhyun. Ia mengecupnya beberapa kali lalu meyesap bau di sana, mendengar erangan Baekhyun yang terdegar putus-putus.

"Kau bisa menjadi penyebab kematianku. Oh... Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengecupnya lagi, sesekali menjilatnya. Ia bisa merasakan frustasi yang Baekhyun rasakan dari tangan kiri Baekhyun yang meremas rambutnya.

"Hanya aku yang boleh tahu betapa nikmatnya dirimu." Chanyeol sekali lagi meraih pinggul itu lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk, membiarkan bokong Baekhyun menduduki kedua pahanya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Argh! Betapa seluruh keindahan berada di dalammu." Chanyeol sedikit mengerang saat merasakan belahan bokong Baekhyun menduduki miliknya. Ia lalu melingkarkan kaki Baekhyun pada pinggangnya untuk memperdalam tumbukkannya nanti.

"Ah.. Chanyeolhh.. Ngh.." Baekhyun menggeliat dan mendesah saat Chanyeol mulai menyesap dadanya. Tangannya terangkat dan mendekap kepala Chanyeol agar mengulum pucuk dadanya.

"A-ah! Ngaah!" Dan Chanyeol melakukannya, menyesap pucuk dada Baekhyun dengan begitu panas, membuat Baekhyun mendongak dan memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol sedikit menggerakkan tubuh Baekhyun perlahan saat Baekhyun masih mendesah karena sentuhannya. Tubuh Baekhyun sungguh manis dan Chanyeol menyukainya. Tapi ia lebih mencintai saat bagaimana tubuh Baekhyun dapat menerima miliknya dengan sangat baik.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan remasan Baekhyun semakin erat dan desahannya yang terdengar putus-putus saat ia mulai masuk perlahan.

"Argh! Kau hanya milikku." Chanyeol menggeram saat miliknya sudah tertanam seutuhnya, mengabaikan pekikan Baekhyun yang menggema. Chanyeol tahu ini masih terasa sakit dari bagaimana cara lubang Baekhyun mencengkram miliknya.

"Kenikmatan ini hanya untukku." Chanyeol sedikit terengah karena rasa nikmat yang mulai menekan logikanya. Tangannya bergerak menaik-turunkan tubuh Baekhyun yang mendesah pasrah di atasnya.

"Ah! Mih-milikmuh!" Ada sesuatu rasa yang membuncah dalam dada Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mengklaim dirinya, sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa berarti.

"Chan-Chanyeolh!" Chanyeol mendapatkannya, sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun merasa melayang.

Dan Chanyeol menggerakkan Baekhyun semakin cepat saat mendengar desahan dan erangan Baekhyun semakin menjadi. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun akan mendapatkan pelepasannya dari bagaimana milik pria kurus itu menggesek perut berbentuknya dengan sangat tegang.

"Oh... astaga..." Chanyeol tidak tahu kebaikan apa yang pernah ia lakukan setelah kelahirannya, yang ia tahu ia hanya seorang pendosa. Tapi ia juga ingat ia juga sering melakukan dosa terindah dalam hidupnya, kadang dosa terindah dapat memberi surga di lain waktu.

"Chanyeolhh!" Dan pencapaian Baekhyun yang luar biasa membuat Chanyeol sedikit mengerang karena Baekhyun memanggil namanya dan lubang Baekhyun yang mengetat, membuatnya semakin dekat. Chanyeol semakin menghentak-hentakkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan kasar, membuat Baekhyun merintih entah karena rasa sakit atau nikmat.

"Argh!" Ini adalah sentakkan terdalam yang pernah Chanyeol lakukan dalam dunia percintaannya. Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin cairannya banyak bercampur pada air yang sudah menyatu dengan cairan kenikmatan milik Baekhyun, ia tidak ingin miliknya terbuang sia-sia.

"Kau hanya milikku." Chanyeol mengecup sekali bibir Baekhyun yang terengah lalu meletakkan kepala itu di dadanya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau selalu menjadi milikku." Chanyeol melingkarkan lengan-lengannya di sekeliling tubuh kurus itu. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun sekali, lalu mengelus punggung polos itu dengan lembut. Baekhyun meringkuk semakin dalam pada pelukan hangat Chanyeol. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang begitu mendamba seseorang yang dapat memberinya cumbuan dan pelukan hangat. Baekhyun menyukai ini, hubungan mereka yang semakin membaik. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih duduk tenang dengan meremat kedua tangannya yang terawat. Sudah hampir satu jam sejak Chanyeol mengatakan ingin melihat Baekhyun dan memastikan keadaan pria kurus itu. Dan tanpa berpikir rumit, Kyungsoo tahu apa yang dilakukan dua pria dewasa itu di kamar mereka. Kyungsoo sebenarnya melihat sesuatu berbeda dari pancaran mata Chanyeol padanya, sesuatu telah berubah, dan rasanya Kyungsoo tahu apa itu.

"Oh, ternyata ada seorang tamu tidak diundang." Itu suara Jongdae, anak itu baru saja kembali dari apartemen kekasihnya. Kyungsoo tahu karena Chanyeol berbicara tentang itu saat di mobil.

"Hai, Jongdae. Apa kabar?" Kyungsoo tersenyum menggoda pada pria yang tampak berdiri di dekat ujung sofa.

"Selalu baik, tapi akan lebih baik jika tidak merusak pagiku dengan adanya makhluk murahan di dekatku." Kyungsoo tahu Jongdae mencoba mengusirnya, tapi ia tidak akan semudah itu.

"Astaga, pagimu pasti luar biasa." Jongdae merasa sedikit muak pada wajah Kyungsoo yang tampak menyesal, palsu.

"Tapi, apa kau tidak berniat untuk menyapaku?" Kyungsoo bersedekap, memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku lebih suka mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu. Kau dan dia seperti panah yang bertolak belakang, harusnya kau menjauh." Jongdae duduk di depan Kyungsoo, pada meja kayu yang membuat wajah mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Kyungsoo tampaknya ingin bermain-main lebih lama dan Jongdae akan mengikutinya.

"Oh..." Kyungsoo pura-pura terkesiap, lalu memasang ekspresi sedih.

"Kau tampaknya terlalu bahagia karena hubunganmu dan kekasihmu menjadi lebih intim, baumu yang mengatakannya." Jongdae tahu Kyungsoo tengah memberikan peringatan halus padanya.

Rahang Jongdae mengeras, Kyungsoo ingin menarik kekasihnya dalam masalah.

"Jangan berani kau menyentuhnya." Jongdae hampir saja berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan jalang kalau saja ia lupa kalau Kyungsoo adalah kekasih seorang Phoenix, tuannya. Jadi Jongdae hanya memajukan wajahnya hingga bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo dan memberikan suara rendah yang penuh ancaman.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku menyentuhnya? Apa kau akan menyentuhku? Meniduriku? Oh astaga, aku akan sangat senang jika kau memasukkan milikmu pada lubangku." Kyungsoo mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jongdae lalu mengecup bibir pria tampan itu sekali.

"Tubuhmu begitu kotor." Jongdae menyahut sambil memegang pinggang Kyungsoo, meremasnya, lalu kepalanya bergerak maju, menyambar bibir Kyungsoo dan melumatnya.

"Mmh... Hmm.." Kyungsoo sedikit mendesah, tangannya bergerak meremas rambut belakang Jongdae. Ini begitu luar biasa, hal yang ia cintai, bibir yang memagutnya dengan panas. Kyungsoo menikmatinya, meskipun ia tahu Jongdae tengah menyampaikan amarahnya.

"Kau terlalu jahat padaku, aku seorang Wu." Kyungsoo berujar setelah pagutan mereka terlepas. Tangannya masih sedikit bergerak meremas rambut belakang Jongdae, ia sengaja terengah dengan keras untuk membiarkan napasnya yang panas membelai wajah rupawan itu.

"Kau seorang Wu tapi Kris bahkan tidak pernah memihakmu, ia seorang yang rasional." Jongdae menyeringai dengan mengangkat ujung bibir sebelah kirinya, tampak tampan dan menggoda hingga Kyungsoo mengecupnya sekali.

"Tapi ia tetap seorang pendosa."

"Ia seorang pendosa, tapi ia orang waras." Ada sedikit tawa pada ujung kalimat yang terlontar dengan kejam, Jongdae memang pandai melakukannya.

"Jangan terlalu kejam, sayang. Aku berada dalam genggaman Phoenix." Jongdae tahu Kyungsoo mengancamnya atas nama Phoenix, tapi Jongdae tidak akan kalah.

"Suatu saat ia akan melepaskanmu. Kau mandul, kau tidak akan pernah mampu melahirkan keturunan Park." Jongdae melihat ada kilatan amarah dan kesedihan pada mata Kyungsoo, Jongdae merasa puas.

"Oh? Jongdae? Kapan kau kembali?" Tiba-tiba suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan, terdengar biasa karena memang Chanyeol telah terbiasa menemukan Kyungsoo bermesraan dengan pria lain.

"Begitulah." Jongdae bangun setelah meletakkan tangan Kyungsoo pada sisi-sisi tubuh mungil itu, menghadapkan dirinya ke arah tangga. Chanyeol turun perlahan dengan Baekhyu di sebelahnya, menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan sedikit bertumpu di sana. Jongdae tahu mereka telah melakukan sesuatu dari bagaimana cara berjalan Baekhyun yang tampak aneh.

"Kau tampak bahagia." Chanyeol kembali berbicara setlah ia berhasil membawa Baekhyun dengan lembut ke dekat Jongdae dan Kyungsoo berada.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau tahu segalanya." Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas. Chanyeol menggodanya dan itu mulai terasa menyebalkan.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, karena demi apapun, Jongdae bisa menjadi sebegini menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, jangan warna rambutmu terlalu terang. Terkadang itu sedikit mengganggu dan membuatmu mudah terlihat musuh." Chanyeol tersenyum geli karena ia tahu Jongdae akan mewarna rambutnya dengan warna terang jika ia merasa bahagia.

Chanyeol lalu beralih pada Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum lembut, meraih tangan kurus itu dengan lembut dan melihat kepala Baekhyun mulai menunduk. Chanyeol bisa gila karena rasa hormat Baekhyun yang terasa begitu manis.

"Dengarkan aku." Chanyeol mendapat sebuah anggukkan.

"Makanlah sesuatu, lalu minum obatmu. Jika kau merasa sakit atau lelah, tidur dan beristirahatlah." Chanyeol memberi jeda sesaat lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dalam.

"Kau harus segera membaik, jangan terus terluka." Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu mengusap pelan surai-surai Baekhyun yang terasa begitu lembut.

"Aku pergi." Tangan Baekhyun diletakkannya dengan perlahan lalu ia menjauh dan meraih lengan Kyungsoo, membawa pergi pria mungil yang tadi menatap adegannya bersama calon istrinya dengan sendu.

"Jongdae." Suara Baekhyun kembali muncul setelah dua orang tadi telah keluar dari pintu, membuat Jongdae mengangkat alisnya, memberikan tatapan bertanya.

"Ayo kita makan sesuatu, aku sudah membuat sarapan." Dan Baekhyun tersenyum lalu meraih tangan Jongdae setelah pria itu tersenyum dan mengangguk kekanakkan.  
.

.

Jongdae tampak mencuci piring dengan gerakan yang ceroboh dan Baekhyun tersenyum geli. Tadi Baekhyun hendak mencuci piring-piring itu, tapi Jongdae menahannya, karena demi apapun, Jongdae sangat menyayangi _hyung_ itu.

"Tanganmu baik-baik saja?" Jongdae berkata setelah meletakkan piring terakhir. Demi kekasihnya yang sangat ia cinta, tangannya yang kuat dan kasar sangat tidak cocok untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, bahkan untuk sekedar mencuci piring.

"Sudah membaik, Chanyeol yang tidak ingin aku membuatnya kembali terluka." Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum, mengingat kembali suara rendah suaminya yang begitu membahagiakan.

"Bagaimana bisa berhubungan seks tidak membuatmu kembali terluka?" Jongdae mengangkat alisnya, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang tampak sedikit menunduk.

"Chanyeol menahanku untuk tidak terus meremas tanganku. Ia tidak ingin aku kembali terluka." Suara Baekhyun benar-benar lirih, wajah manis itu juga menunduk semakin dalam. Jongdae sangat tahu kalau Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang hidup dengan moral di rumah ini. Ia mengerti kenapa Baekhyun tampak malu dan tidak nyaman, karena urusan seks dengan kekasihnya bukanlah hal yang bisa dijadikan bahan perbincangan dengan orang lain.

"Akan lebih baik kau segera meminum obatmu lalu beristirahat." Jongdae memilih untuk menghentikan perbincangan mereka dan memilih untuk membantu Baekhyun meminum obatnya. Ia hanya tidak mau setelah ini mereka menjadi lebih canggung.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun berdehem setelah Jongdae membantunya, masih merasa sedikit canggung.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, _hyung_. Istirahatlah dengan baik." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya.

Jongdae terus mengikuti punggung itu sampai menghilang di balik pintu dengan matanys. Dari apapun yang telah terjadi, Jongdae tahu Baekhyun telah mendapati tempat spesial di hati Chanyeol.

.

.

"Turunlah dan belajarlah dengan baik. Aku akan menjemputmu saat tiba jam makan siang." Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang terasa sejak mereka berangkat tadi.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau sangat lama bersama Baekhyun _hyung_ tadi?" Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu mendesak di tenggorokkannya saat memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan ' _hyung'_ , ia merasa mual.

"Hm?" Chanyeol sedikit mrngernyit, membuat Kyungsoo juga ikut mengernyit.

"Aku berencana membuatnya mengandung." Chanyeol lalu menyahut dengan tenang .

"Tapi kalian belum menikah!" Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut hingga ia meninggikan suaranya.

"Tidak ada yang melarangku untuk membuatnya mengandung keturunan Park saat kami belum menikah." Chanyeol tetap tenang meski amarah Kyungsoo seperti telah sampai di ubun-ubun.

"Turunlah, aku akan menjemputmu nanti." Dan Kyungsoo turun lalu menutup pintu mobil dengan dorongan kuat, membuat Chanyeol menyeringai lalu menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeram setelah mobil Chanyeol telah menghilang dari pandangannya, lalu mengambil ponselnya. Tangannya bergerak cepat di permukan datar itu lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Segeralah kembali dan tarik jalangmu dari priaku. Ia mencoba mengandung keturunan Park." Kyungsoo berujar dengan sengatan amarah dan kesedihan di hatinya.

Ia mencintai Chanyeol dan tidak ada satupun orang lain di dunia yang dapat merebut apa yang ia cintai, bahkan Baekhyun sekalipun. Karena orang yang mencoba merebut yang ia cintai akan merasakan apa yang disebut dengan kehancuran.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

Aku sudah nepatin ya. NC ChanBaek udah lho. Kurang hot? Tenang, masih ada chaper selanjutnya. Tapi.. nah lho Baek disakiti lagi tuh, Chan emang sengaja mau nyakitin hati Baek dengan bilang Kyung pacar dia. Tapi see apa yang terjadi? Rupanya Kyung mandul. Tapi Kyung seterong, dia ga mau ngalah. So, gimana kelanjutannya? Makanya review utuk kelanjutannya XD

Buat :

 **Tianrui | AlexandraLexa | restikadena90 | mbsbtbujcc | auliaMRQ | chanbaekdear6104 | rusacadel | Nurfadillah | LyWoo | winter park chanchan | Yunita246 | park yeolna | baekyeol1097 | | byunbbh | Baek13erry | BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | Aya | yousee | | MFH6104 | light195 | LightPhoenix614 | Poppy20** (Baek bukan anak tiri , tapi anak angkat :D)

 _Q : sebenernya dia (Chan) benci atau engga sama baek?_

 _A : Semoga di chapter ini sudah terjawab ya ;)_

 _Q : ini pertanyaan punya_ _ **LightPhoenix614**_ _yang panjang sepanjang jalan kenangan, langsung answer aja mari~_

 _A : Nuna baek berani ama chan karena dia cewek gampangan, semacam b***h yang bisa jual itunya ke cowok manapun, tapi dia cinta ama suaminya. Eheheh belit ga? Semoga nangkep maksudnya._

 _Kalo masalah chanbaek naena berapa ronde pake gaya apa, itu mau lu aja XD kocak bener XD_

 _Terus chansoo diilangin ntar konfliknya kurang dikit, bagai garam tanpa sayur- eh! Sayur tanpa garam. Lagian kai ada kok, cuma belum muncul aja ;)_

Sekian Q&A nyaaa~ Makasih udah review :* yang pake capslock, kalian menyegarkan mataku XD yang panjang banget juga menyegarkan mataku XD yang pendek menyejukkan hatiku XD indah banget review kalian XD aku udah kasih NC kan? Tapi chapter depan ada juga NC nya, chapter depannya lagi juga ada. Nah lho.. kasih review nya aja terus..

Aku tuh seneng banget sama review kalian. Btw, sebenernya aku tuh ga tau kakaknya Baek itu siapa yang cocok? Bingung nih, kalo tau bantu ya ;)

.

Aku ga netapin berapa review yang harus dicapai, aku mau lihat seberapa besar kalian mau baca chapter selanjutnya. Review, guys~

You reviewing and I writing ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Tears in the Thorn

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 10]**_

.

.

.

Hari sudah menuju malam saat Baekhyun baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Tadi siang ia pergi ke kampus untuk mengumpulkan tugas akhirnya tanpa memberitahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol memintanya untuk tidur dan beristirahat. Tapi saat ia menutup matanya yang ia dapatkan adalah ia tidak bisa tidur. Sehingga ia meminta Jongdae untuk mengantarnya dan Jongdae menyahut dengan mengatakan bahwa ia yang akan menyampaikan pada Chanyeol perihal kepergiannya ke kampus.

Dan ia di sini sekarang, di rumah mereka yang besar dan sepi. Ia memang tidak sendiri karena ada beberapa pengawal di pintu depan. Tapi itu terasa sepi karena Jongdae yang tadi kembali pergi untuk menjemput Chanyeol, mobil yang digunakan Chanyeol diserang musuh dan itu membuatnnya harus meminta bantuan Jongdae.

Baekhyun menghela napas sekali, menghela pada kesunyian yang selalu menemaninya. Tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat pada sayuran-sayuran dan beberapa bahan di dapur. Baekhyun mungkin akan memasak, mengingat calon suaminya tidak melarangnya untuk membuat makan malam. Ia akan memasak makanan untuk orang-orang vegetarian, karena Chanyeol akan menjadi vegetarian saat makan malam, suaminya tidak memakan makanan berat saat malam hari.

Baekhyun tersenyum, mengingat pelayanannya mungkin bisa menyenangkan Chanyeol. Membuat seseorang itu merasa puas dengan apapun yang bisa ia berikan, tubuh dan seluruh tenaganya. Melupakan fakta bahwa calon suaminya telah mengkhianatinya.

.

.

Baekhyun telah memasak dengan baik saat Chanyeol tiba. Baekhyun mematikan kompornya dan menoleh, menemukan Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti mencarinya.

"Hai, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyapa sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hai, Chanyeol." Suara itu terdengar lembut dan kepalanya menunduk perlahan.

Chanyeol sangat senang dengan rasa hormat Baekhyun yang begitu hangat. Baekhyun yang cantik dan manis, Chanyeol merindukannya meski mereka berpisah tidak sampai sehari.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kuharap kau tidak kembali terluka." Chanyeol mengangkat kepala itu, menatap mata Baekhyun yang sedikit memancarkan kebahagiaan.

"Aku baik." Dan Baekhyun medapatkan sebuah kecupan karena jawabannya membuat Chanyeol merasa senang.

" _Honey_ -ku telah membaik." Panggilan itu, panggilan yang sama dengan seseorang dulu, Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum. Chanyeol juga sedikit tersenyum, ia sekali lagi mengecup bibir lembut itu, merasakan kebahagiaan yang menggetarkan keangkuhannya.

"Aku membaik, karena ada kau." Baekhyun berujar dengan suara meninggi yang penuh antusias lalu memeluk Chanyeol.

"Apa _honey_ -ku sedang bahagia?" Chanyeol membalas pelukan itu dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut, membiarkan tubuhnya sedikit beristirahat dalam sebuah pelukan yang terasa nyaman.

"Aku bahagia karena kau di sini." Baekhyun terdengar kekanakan dan Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun yang kekanakan. Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun memiliki sisi yang seperti ini. Dan Chanyeol menyukainya, bagaimana Baekhyun bergantung dan bermanja padanya.

"Baekhyun _hyung!_ Ada yang- _Oops!_ " Jongdae muncul dengan tiba-tiba, warna rambutnya telah berganti menjadi merah menyala. Dan ia muncul di saat yang benar-benar tidak tepat, saat dua orang itu sudah saling mendekatkan wajah dengan gerakan lambat yang penuh minat.

"Oh, Jongdae." Chanyeol berujar dengan nada suara yang terdengar biasa, sedangkan Baekhyun tampak membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol yang bidang.

"Kau muncul di saat yang kurang tepat." Chanyeol tersenyum geli saat Baekhyun membenamkan kepala di dadanya. Chanyeol mencoba menariknya dengan sedikit usaha dan Baekhyun malah mengerang, mencoba mebenamkan kepalanya lagi, Chanyeol jadi terkekeh. Kemana saja ia selama ini? Hingga tidak menyadari calon istrinya rupanya sangat menggemaskan.

"Pergilah dulu, Dae. Kalian cukup menunggu, aku yang akan membawanya." Chanyeol berujar pada Jongdae setelah Baekhyun kembali membenamkan wajah di dadanya, tangan kanannya terangkat untuk memeluk kedua bahu sempit calon istrinya. Dan Jongdae mengangguk, menyadari ia tidak harus mengeluarkan suara balasan agar Baekhyun tidak merasa semakin canggung.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, menemukan Baekhyun yang memeluknya semakin erat. Ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali. Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali ia merasa nyaman dalam kehangatan pelukan seseorang, Baekhyun membuatnya kembali merasakannya.

"Apa kau berniat untuk terus memelukku?" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, mencoba menarik Baekhyun yang menyahutnya dengan 'um' yang terdengar panjang.

Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekali, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya hangat dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Hampir sehari kita tidak bertemu, jangan menyembunyikan wajahmu dariku." Dan Baekhyun menyahutnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Hm?" Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun sekali. Sungguh, Baekhyun sangat adiktif, membuat Chanyeol selalu ingin merasakan tubuhnya setiap saat.

"Aku memasak menu makan malam." Mata kecokelatan Baekhyun yang cantik menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh.

"Bagus, aku telah merindukan masakanmu." Dan Chanyeol menyahut dengan jawaban yang menyenangkan, membuat Baekhyun menunjukkan senyumannya yang tampak cantik.

"Tapi sebelumnya ada yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu, kau harus ikut aku ke depan sekarang." Chanyeol kembali berbicara, kali ini dengan suara yang tidak ingin dibantah. Suaranya terdengar keras, tapi tetap tidak mengancam. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk menakuti dan meyakitinya, ia hanya tidak ingin dibantah, sehingga Baekhyun mengangguk menuruti.

Chanyeol meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun lalu menariknya, membawanya dengan lembut. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tetap diam meski ia merasa sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Chanyeol tunjukan padanya, karena dalam hubungan mereka selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah menunjukkan apapun padanya. Hingga saat ia tiba di ruang tamu, sesuatu membuatnya membeku. Seseorang di sana, orang yang telah lama dicarinya. Seseorang yang membuatnya merasakan bagaimana perasaan memiliki seorang saudara. Ia seseorang yang telah Baekhyun anggap sebagai saudara.

"Minseok _hyung_..." Baekhyun mencicit dengan suara yang terdengar lirih, masih merasa ini seperti mimpi. Minseok adalah seseorang yang berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama dengannya, mereka terpisah karena ia diadopsi.

Dan dua tahun yang lalu ia mengunjungi panti asuhan itu diam-diam, sekedar untuk mencari tahu kehidupan _hyung_ -nya itu. Karena yang ia tahu Minseok tidak melanjutkan pendidikan ke perguruan tinggi karena masalah ekonomi, tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah Minseok telah menghilang. Hingga sekarang mereka bertemu lagi, di sini, di rumah ia dan Chanyeol yang besar dan mewah.

" _H-hyung..._ " Baekhyun kembali memanggil dengan lirih, tapi kali ini suaranya terdengar gemetar. Tidak dirasakannya lagi Chanyeol yang melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, membiarkan Baekhyun tenggelam dalam rasa haru.

"Baekhyun, adikku." Mata Minseok telah berkaca-kaca dan setelah ia berkedip satu tetes air mata menuruni pipi kanannya.

"Kemarilah." Minseok membuka tangannya dan tidak lama setelah itu Baekhyun melemparkan tubuhnya pada pelukan yang Minseok tawarkan. Baekhyun menubruk dengan keras, terlihat dari bagaimana Minseok sempat termundur dua langkah. Tapi ia juga tidak peduli, karena rasa rindu telah saling menguasai mereka.

Baekhyun rasanya benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Chanyeol dan pada siapapun yang membuat mereka kembali bertemu, karena Minseok adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya merasakan arti sebuah keluarga. Dan ia begitu bahagia karena keluarga pertamanya telah kembali dalam kehidupannya.

"Saat kau pergi hari itu aku pikir itu adalah terakhir kalinya kita bertatap muka. Aku merasa sangat kesulitan karena kehidupan berat yang biasa kita jalani terasa lebih sulit saat aku sendiri. Aku pikir kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi." Minseok berujar di sela-sela isakkannya, terlalu payah untuk menyembunyikan rasa haru yang meluap-luap.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk karena sebenarnya ia merasakan hal yang sama. Minseok menarik Baekhyun dari pelukannya, ia tersenyum lalu menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi adiknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik, _hyung_." Baekhyun menyahut lirih, suara sesegukkan masih keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tapi kau tampak tidak begitu baik, kau terluka." Meski Baekhyun mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja, Minseok tahu ia tidak baik. Baekhyun terluka, pelipisnya yang memar, sudut bibir yang sobek, tangan yang dililiti perban, dan wajah yang pucat. Itu cukup untuk memperjelas kalau kondisi Baekhyun tidak baik-baik saja.

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja sekarang, aku bahagia." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan Minseok ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Dan _hyung_ , bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja, aku juga bahagia." Ya, Baekhyun bisa melihatnya. Meski Minseok tampak lebih kurus, tapi ia terlihat bahagia. Matanya yang menyampaikannya, matanya yang bersinar.

"Jongdae, sebaiknya kau antar Minseok ke kamar kalian, lalu kita akan makan malam bersama." Chanyeol rasa sudah cukup bagi Baekhyun dan Minseok untuk melepas rindu, ini saatnya untuk mereka memulai hidup bersama di rumah ini sebagai keluarga.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun yang masih bingung dengan kata 'kamar kalian' ke dapur dan membiarkan Jongdae menarik Minseok dengan kilatan kesal di matanya, karena Chanyeol tidak memanggil Minseok dengan sebutan ' _hyung'_. Tapi Jongdae juga merasa bersyukur, karena meski Chanyeol adalah seorang pria yang berengsek ia tetap mendengarkan apa yang hati nuraninya katakan, membuat calon istrinya sedikit bahagia.

.

.

Baekhyun mencuci piring setelah ia dan Minseok membersihkan meja. Mereka sedikit bertengkar tadi karena Minseok ingin mencuci piring. Tapi Baekhyun bersikeras bahwa Minseok harus membenahi barang-barang bawaannya dan ia mampu melakukannya sendiri meski lukanya terasa sedikit nyeri.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak saat merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari perutnya. Hampir ia melepaskan sebuah piring, karena sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya menggunakan satu tangannya, mencegah luka di tangan kanannya untuk kembali basah. Tapi setelahnya ia sedikit tersenyum, ia sudah sangat hapal dengan aroma tubuh orang yang memeluknya. Ini Chanyeol, pria yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Baekhyun meletakkan sebuah piring terakhir sambil mengusap lengan calon suaminya dengan tangannya yang terbalut perban. Chanyeol baru saja mandi karena Baekhyun menyempatkan menyiapkan air untuknya sesaat sebelum ia mencuci piring tadi.

"Aku menunggumu." Chanyeol mengecup tengkuk Baekhyun sekali.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Dan Baekhyun berbalik lalu memberikan sebuah anggukan. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya ke kamar mereka.

Mereka berjalan tenang dalam kesunyian. Ini adalah sebuah kesunyian, tapi Baekhyun menyukainya karena Chanyeol bersamanya. Baekhyun mengakui kalau ia belum dapat mengenal calon suaminya dengan baik. Ia terkadang mengerikan, tapi bisa juga menjadi pria yang sangat romantis. Ia terkadang terlalu dingin, tapi bisa juga menjadi pria yang sangat panas. Baekhyun tidak mengenalnya karena mereka dipertemukan bukan untuk saling mengenal, tapi untuk saling menguntungkan. Hubungan mereka terasa kaku, tapi menggairahkan di saat yang bersamaan. Menyakitkan, tapi penuh keromantisan.

Hingga sunyi itu akhirnya terganggu oleh suara-suara dari sebuah kamar yang mereka lewati. Dan Baekhyun mengenalnya, itu suara Jongdae dan Minseok. Tapi suara mereka terdengar berbeda karena suara-suara yang terdengar itu erangan-erangan dan desahan-desahan erotis yang panas.

"Aku sudah menduga mereka akan melakukannya." Chanyeol berujar biasa, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang tampak memerah.

"Mereka sepasang kekasih, ia adalah kesayangan Jongdae. Mereka telah melakukannya dan Jongdae masih mempertahankannya. Karena itulah aku membawanya kemari, ia telah menjadi bagian dari kita. Ia telah menjadi saudara kita, ia berada dalam perlindungan Park." Akhirnya terjawablah sudah berbagai pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Baekhyun. Minseok telah berada dalam perlindungan Park dan mereka adalah saudara, Baekhyun tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tersenyum." Chanyeol mengecup bibir mungil Baekhyun, mereka telah tiba di kamar.

"Aku bahagia." Baekhyun berucap dengan lembut, membiarkan tubuhnya disandarkan pada pintu kayu yang telah tertutup di belakangnya.

" _Honey_ -ku bahagia?" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum.

"Aku bahagia karena kau membawa Minseok _hyung_ ke sini dan..." Wajah Baekhyun sedikit merona, ia menunduk.

"...karena kau ada di sini." Dan Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar suara Baekhyun yang terdengar malu-malu, Baekhyun yang malu-malu terlihat sangat cantik.

"Aku akan pergi besok. Dua minggu, untuk pekerjaan." Kata-kata Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendongak.

"Aku ingin menikmatimu."

Chanyeol sedikit menyeringai saat Baekhyun mengalungkan lengan di lehernya seraya mengngguk. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tidak pernah mampu menolak gairahnya.

Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit saat Chanyeol menyambar bibirnya dangan kasar, membuat kepala belakangnya terentuk pintu. Baekhyun melenguh pelan dan menarik-narik rambut di atas tengkuk Chanyeol karena ciuman Chanyeol yang keras dan kasar. Ini berbeda dari yang biasa Chanyeol lakukan, sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Mmh... Ngh... Hng!" Napas Baekhyun sedikit tercekat saat Chanyeol tidak juga berhenti, justru semakin kasar, semakin panas.

Bibir Baekhyun terasa perih, Chanyeol terlalu kasar dan ia tidak mampu mengimbanginya. Hingga tangan Baekhyun yang tadi memeluk leher Chanyeol sekarang bergerak ke depan dada bidang calon suaminya, mencoba mendorong Chanyeol agar melepas cumbuannya.

"Kenapa kau melepaskan cumbuanku?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan suaranya yang dingin setelah cumbuan mereka terlepas. Sedangkan Baekhyun memandang Chanyeo dengan wajah bingung dan takut yang menjadi satu. Ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, tapi Chanyeol menatapnya dengan marah.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku tidak b-ber-maksud-"

"Kau tidak menyukainya? Cumbuanku?" Baekhyun cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun hanya memerlukan udara, ia perlu bernapas karena cumbuan Chanyeol yang terlalu ganas.

"A-aku hanya pe-perlu ber- ARGH!" Dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjerit di tengah kalimatnya yang terbata. Chanyeol tiba-tiba meraih miliknya hingga terasa sedikit sakit dan nikmat.

"Aku telah meninggalkan mereka, penggemar-penggemarku. Karena kau adalah pusat gairahku. Kau, Baekhyun." Chanyeol berbicara dengan suaranya yang rendah, menghantarkan getaran lain pada tubuh Baekhyun yang melemas.

"Cha-Chanyeolh... emh..." Baekhyun melingkarkan lengan-lengannya di sekitar leher Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol. Sentuhan jari-jari Chanyeol terasa nikmat, Baekhyun menjadi kesulitan bernapas.

"Tapi yang kau lakukan..." Chanyeol dapat merasakan Baekhyun yang melemas dan napasnya yang mulai terdengar putus-putus.

"Yang kau lakukan adalah kau menolak cumbuanku." Chanyeol berujar sedikit geram. Baekhyun dapat merasakan Chanyeol menghentikan sentuhannya. Tangan prianya itu bergerak melepaskan celana dan celana dalam Baekhyun membuat tubuh bagian bawah pria kurus itu terpampang di depan calon suaminya yang tampak kacau.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Chanyeol alami dalam harinya yang panjang dan melelahkan. Chanyeol mungkin kacau karena pekerjaan atau yang lain.

Tapi Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjerit lagi saat dirasakannya dua jari Chanyeol mengisinya, perih. Chanyeol mengoyak analnya dengan jari-jarinya yang besar dan panjang. Dan napas Baekhyun tercekat saat tangan Chanyeol yang lain memainkan miliknya. Chanyeol menyiksanya dengan kenikmatan yang terasa luar biasa.

"Jangan menolakku! Kau adalah calon istriku! Milikku!" Chanyeol berujar dengan marah, nada suaranya terdengar sedikit mengerikan. Baekhyun merasakan suatu ancaman, tapi dalam kondisi seperti ini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bersandar pada tubuh calon suaminya.

"Kau adalah milikku!" Dan Chanyeol menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan lebih cepat, mengabaikan napas Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi tercekat.

"A-ahh! Chanyeolh! Cha-Chanyeolh!" Baekhyun menjerit-jerit karena hujaman dan pijatan Chanyeol yang semakin kasar dan cepat. Jari-jari Chanyeol menyentuh titik manisnya, jari-jari itu mengoyaknya terlalu dalam. Ini terasa perih namun juga nikmat di saat yang bersamaan, segera mengantarkannya pada kenikmatan tertinggi.

"Chan-Chanyeolh!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairannya dengan teriakan kenikmatan yang mengandung nama Chanyeol di dalamnya. Matanya tertutup, kepalanya mendongak, napasnya terengah, dan lubangnya menyempit. Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu, ia tampak begitu cantik dan menggairahkan di mata calon suaminya.

"Seharusnya kau tahu seberapa besar aku merindukanmu." Chanyeol berujar lirih, sementara ia juga tengah menikmati rintihan Baekhyun saat ia menarik jari-jarinya perlahan. Betapa Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun yang berada di bawah kendalinya.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk sedikit menjauh darinya, matanya menatap mata Baekhyun dengan tajam. Dan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut. Chanyeol lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun, memagutnya sambil sesekali menyesap belahan bibir Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun melenguh. Ia melingkarkan lengan-lengan kekarnya di pinggang kecil Baekhyun dan Baekhyun memeluk lehernya erat. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh ringan Baekhyun dari lantai, lalu tangan kirinya turun untuk menepuk ringan bokong Baekhyun beberapa kali, membuat Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol. Dan kemudian mereka sudah berada di tempat tidur dengan Chanyeol yang merebahkan Baekhyun perlahan tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol berbisik sementara Baekhyun menatapnya dengan napasnya yang terengah. Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik dan Chanyeol benar-benar ingin pria itu menunjukkan ekspresi penuh kenikmatan karena perbuatannya. Tapi ia harus menahannya, ia harus menegaskan sesuatu.

"Ku dengar kau keluar dari wilayah Park siang tadi. Dan yang aku tahu kau tidak meminta izinku. Jongdae memang menyampaikannya padaku, tapi itu akan berbeda jika kau yang meminta izinku." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tangan yang masing-masing berada di sisi kiri dan kanan pria itu, menatapnya yang tampak mulai ketakutan.

"Aku p-pikir a-aku da-dapat mengganggum-mu." Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar suaranya yang mencicit dan begitu lirih, ketakutan telah menguasainya.

"Kau harusnya tahu kalau itu berbahaya jika kau keluar sebentar saja dari pengawasanku. Aku mempunyai banyak musuh dan mereka mungkin saja berniat menyakitimu." Chanyeol menggeram, tidak melupakan amarahnya meski di tengah gairah.

Chanyeol memang sedang kacau karena pekerjaan atau apapun yang mengganggu pikirannya. Juga tentang pertemuannya dengan Sehun dan Yifan tadi sebelum makan siang, mereka menemuinya di kantornya. Mereka memberitahu Chanyeol tentang Baekhyun, fakta tentang kehidupan pria itu. Rahasia yang bahkan Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Rahasia yang mungkin diantara mereka hanya ia, Yifan, dan Sehun yang tahu. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan ada musuhnya yang tahu dan berniat menyakiti Baekhyun untuk mendapatkankeuntungan ganda.

"Mereka mungkin saja melukai atau membunuhmu. Dan aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun karena kau tidak mendapatkan izinku." Mata Chanyeol tampak berkabut, tampak kehilangan fokusnya karena kenangan saat orang yang dicintainya dulu disakiti oleh seorang musuhnya melintasi kepalanya.

"Mereka bisa menyakitimu! Seperti ini!" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mencengkram leher Baekhyun, melingkarkan jemarinya pada leher kecil Baekhyun lalu menekannya dengan cukup keras.

Baekhyun menjerit dengan keras saat Chanyeol menekannya dengan lebih keras. Baekhyun mencakar-cakar tangan Chanyeol dengan tangan kirinya, berusaha agar tidak meremat tangan kanannya, ia tidak mau Chanyeol kecewa lebih dari ini.

"Eng! Ang!" Wajah Baekhyun memerah dan suaranya tidak lebih dari sekedar lolongan-lolongan penuh kesakitan. Matanya yang berair berkedip-kedip dengan kesengsaraan. Bibir Baekhyun juga terbuka, mencoba bernapas dengan usaha yang sia-sia. Kakinya yang menendang-nendang udara akhirnya Chanyeol tahan dengan setengah mendudukinya.

"Apa ini menyakitkan, Baekhyun?! Apa teramat sakit?!" Chanyeol berujar dengan mata berkilat marah.

"Ang! Chanh!" Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng dengan gerakan terbatas. Ia mulai menangis, merasa cekikan Chanyeol sangat mampu untuk membunuhnya.

Chanyeol menggeram menatap Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah di bawahnya. Ia mulai membayangkan Baekhyun yang akan sangat mudah terluka jika musuh menyerangnya, menyakitinya. Chanyeol menggeram dengan lebih keras, napasnya terengah. Sedangkan ia benar-benar menekan kaki Baekhyun dengan keras, mencoba bertumpu pada lututnya saat tangannya yang lain mencoba melepaskan celananya sendiri.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menjerit tertahan saat Chanyeol mulai memasukinya. Dan Chanyeol menggeram dengan suara yang lebih dalam saat lubang Baekhyun teraasa meremasnya, ini baru ujungnya, tapi telah terasa sebegitu nikmat. Chanyeol mencoba mendorong lebih keras saat lubang itu terasa seakan menolaknya, ini terlalu sempit. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa merasakan napasnya tercekat.

"Akh! Angh!" Perih dan menyiksa, itu yang Baekhyun rasakan saat Chanyeol mulai bergerak. Tapi Chanyeol tidak hanya akan seperti itu, ini bukan sekedar pemberian kenikmatan namun juga hukuman yang terasa begitu tepat.

Tangan kiri Baekhyun mencengkram semakin kuat dan wajahnya yang basah semakin memerah saat Chanyeol menyodoknya semakin kasar. Lubangnya terasa perih dan dadanya telah membusur naik, namun ia tidak mampu berteriak karena cengkraman kuat pada lehernya semakin menyiksa.

"Hng... Ngh... Seuh..." Desahan Baekhyun yang tercekat mulai terdengar saat Chanyeol berhasil menemukan titik manisnya. Dadanya semakin melengkung dan jari-jari kakinya mengatup, gelombang kenikmatan di tengah rasa sakit sudah menguasainya.

"Hah... ahh.." Baekhyun menyempitkan lubangnya tanpa sengaja saat Chanyeol menekan titik itu terus-menerus.

"Kau menyempitkan lubangmu. Nikmat, hm?" Chanyeol dengan cepat memagut bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka karena kesengsaraan. Dan Baekhyun memberontak karena Chanyeol menutup akses udara untuk masuk.

Mata Baekhyun membelalak lebar dan ia mulai mengejang. Tapi Chanyeol tidak berniat melepas pagutannya, ia malah menyesap lidah Baekhyun dengan kuat, juga semakin cepat menggerakkan tubuh bawahnya, menyerang Baekhyun bertubi-tubi pada titik yang sama.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun semakin mengejang, lalu dadanya membusur dengan begitu tinggi, mengeluarkan cairan yang begitu banyak. Sedangkan Chanyeol menggeram dan menyusul Baekhyun untuk mengeluarkan cairannya setelah dua sentakkan yang sangat dalam. Kemudian Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya beberapa kali untuk memastikan cairannya telah terperas habis, tidak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang bergerak gelisah.

"Mmh! Mh!" Baekhyun lalu memberontak dan dengan cepat Chanyeol menjauh, segera menarik lengan-lengannya dan miliknya yang kini tampak menggantung lemah. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun dengan napas terengah, masih merasakan sisa-sisa kenikmatan. Tapi kemudian dia dapat mendengar tarikan dan hembusan napas Baekhyun yang terdengar keras, membuat ia menghadap ke arah Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" Chanyeol tahu itu adalah pertanyaan yang bodoh. Tapi itu sebenarnya adalah pertanyaan yang menyatakan besarnya rasa khawatir yang ia rasakan. Dan Chanyeol merasa hatinya berdenyut sakit saat Baekhyun menggeleng dengan begitu lemah, menyangkal kalau Chanyeol telah menyakitinya, seakan itu hanyalah sebuah hukuman karena kesalahan yang ia perbuat.

"Biarkan aku membantumu minum." Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidur dan meraih jubah mandi di dekat lemari untuk dipakainya. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan membantunya bangun untuk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur.

"Minumlah, ini mungkin dapat meringankan rasa sakitmu." Chanyeol meraih segelas air di nakas dan Baekhyun menerimanya dengan bibir yang gemetar. Baekhyun sebenarnya benar-benar ingin mempercayai apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Tapi pada tegukan pertama Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk hebat, kerongkongannya terasa sakit.

Chanyeol mendesah dalam rasa bersalah, ia lalu meletakkan gelas itu kembali dan membatu Baekhyun yang masih sedikit terbatuk dengan lembut untuk kembali berbaring.

"Sepertinya lebih baik untukmu beristirahat, aku telah terlalu menyakitimu." Chanyeol menyelimuti prianya hingga sebatas dada lalu mengecup keningnya lama.

"Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak ingin untuk kembali menyakiti Baekhyun. Tapi ia harus menegaskan kekuasaannya. Ia tidak dididik untuk memaafkan, tapi ia dididik untuk memberi pelajaran. Dan Baekhyun harus tahu bahwa ia adalah Phoenix, seorang pewaris Park Corp. Bahwa Baekhyun tidak berhak membantahnya, Phoenix tidak dilahirkan untuk menerima bantahan.

.

.

 _ **[2 week later]**_

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Seorang wanita yang berada di bawah seorang pria itu mendesah-desah dengan gila. Matanya tertutup dan tubuhnya sangat basah, benar-benar habis dalam kendali pria di atasnya. Gundukkan kembarnya tampak bergoyang-goyang karena dalamnya hujaman yang diterimanya.

"Sempitkan lubangmu! Akh!" Chanyeol, pria yang berada di atasnya memerintah dengan suara yang rendah dan wanita itu menurutinya, hingga Chanyeol rasa ia akan keluar. Setelah wanita itu mendesah dengan lebih keras, ia menarik miliknya dan menjambak rambut wanita itu lalu memasukan miliknya ke dalam mulut panas wanita itu yang disambut dengan penuh suka cita.

"Ouh... Cairanmu nikmat, Tuan." Wanita itu menjilati cairan Chanyeol di sudut bibirnya dengan begitu sensual, membuat Chanyeol maju dan melumat bibirnya sebentar.

"Bayaranmu ada di nakas. Kau bisa memakai kamar mandi lalu segera pergi dari sini." Chanyeol lalu berbaring dengan tenang dan menerima sebuah kecupan singkat disusul ucapan terima kasih yang disampaikan dengan nada menggoda.

Chanyeol menutup matanya setelah meraih selimut untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Itu adalah salah satu seks yang mampu sedikit memuaskannya. Jika tidak teringat dengan pinggul calon istrinya di rumah dan bagaimana jepitan lubang anal pria itu, Chanyeol tidak akan memanggil seorang pelacur.

.

.

Ini adalah hari keempat belas setelah Chanyeol meninggalkanya tanpa pamit. Hari itu saat Chanyeol pergi Baekhyun masih terlelap, terlalu kelelahan karena rasa sakit yang pria itu berikan.

Dan hari ini Baekhyun pergi ke kampusnya dengan keadaan yang lebih baik. Ia tidak lagi tampak pucat, perban di tangan kanannya juga telah dilepas. Meski ia sedikit mual-mual pagi ini, tapi segalanya baik-baik saja. Oh, ia hanya sedikit pening.

"Baiklah, terima kasih telah mengantarku, Jongdae." Baekhyun berujar lembut lalu melepaskan _seatbelt_ -nya.

" _Hyung_ , apakah kau akan baik-baik saja? Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu." Lagi-lagi seperti ini, tatapan mata Jongdae yang menampakkan kekhawatirannya.

Sebelumnya sesaat sebelum Chanyeol pergi, pria itu telah memerintahkan Jongdae untuk menjaga dan menemani Baekhyun saat pria manis itu keluar dari wilayah Park.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku memiliki banyak teman yang bisa menjagaku, kau lupa?" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut menyampaikan sedikit ketenangan.

"Jika bukan karena kuis itu aku tidak akan pergi."

"Sudahlah, _hyung_ pergi, ya? Hati-hati." Baekhyun kembali tersenyum lalu keluar dengan Jongdae yang terus menatapnya. Mobil itu lalu pergi tepat setelah Baekhyun menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa semuanya sangat baik, harinya berjalan dengan baik. Ia diantar Jongdae setelah meminum teh jahe merah yang dibuat Minseok untuk sedikit meredakan mualnya, disambut sahabat-sahabatnya dengan hangat, dengan Luhan bercerita tentang betapa sibuknya Sehun sekarang perihal beberapa bisnis dan pekerjaan yang Chanyeol limpahkan padanya, juga dengan Joonmyeon yang bercerita tentang kafenya yang terasa berbeda setelah Baekhyun tidak lagi bekerja di sana. Lalu tentang apapun, apapun yang membuat Baekhyun merasa bahagia.

Sekarang Baekhyun ada di perpustakaan, kembali duduk di tempat favoritnya dengan laptop yang menyala, Baekhyun tengah mengerjakan berkasnya. Meski tempat itu pernah memberikan kenangan mengerikan tapi Baekhyun telah mampu untuk mengatasi rasa takutnya karena calon suaminya telah mengatur segalanya.

Baekhyun terlihat mengetik dengan cukup serius hingga akhirnya ia kembali berdiri, ia butuh buku lain. Baekhyun lalu berjalan di sekitar deretan buku yang dibutuhkannya. Wajahnya yang manis tampak serius, menebar jutaan lebih banyak kilau kecantikan pada dirinya. Ini sebenarnya sedikit aneh, Baekhyun terlihat berbeda. Ia tampak berkali lipat lebih cantik dari kesehariannya yang biasanya memang telah begitu cantik. Ia lebih berbeda, begitu mempesona.

"Byun Baekhyun." Sebuah suara memanggil namanya, membuat ia berbalik dengan gerakan yang tampak begitu manis, menyihir pria itu hingga membuatnya merasa kaku.

Baekhyun mengerjap kala matanya bertemu tatap dengan pria yang tadi memanggilnya dengan suara yang terdengar indah.

"Kau..." Baekhyun merasa membatu, namun tubuhnya perlahan maju.

Orang itu, Baekhyun mengingatnya. Pria itu, ia telah kembali. Pria yang pernah membuatnya merasa berarti. Pria yang pernah membuatnya merasa kelahirannya adalah sebuah anugerah. Pria yang membuatnya tahu bagaimana rasa mencintai dan dicintai. Ia, pria yang berharga.

"...Jongin." Baekhyun segera melemparkan tubuhnya pada pelukan hangat pria itu, membenamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher pria itu dan menyesap baunya. Benar, ia telah kembali.

"Kau kembali." Baekhyun mengeratkan rengkuhannya dan merasakan pria itu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau harus tahu, Baekhyun. Betapa aku merindukanmu." Jongin berbisik dengan nada bahagia yang memabukkan lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun sekali, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

Jongin tersenyum kecil mendengar kekehan Baekhyun yang mengalun merdu. Ia menarik sedikit tubuh Baekhyun lalu menatap dua manik kecokelatan itu dalam, melihat adanya titik kebahagiaan di sana. Jongin tersenyum semakin lebar lalu memajukan wajahnya dan memagut bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Awalnya ia hanya terdiam, namun dengan perlahan ia mulai melumat bibir Baekhyun saat Baekhyun hanya diam dan malah menutup kedua matanya. Dan Jongin tidak bisa lebih bahagia saat Baekhyun balas melumat bibirnya, membuat ia juga menutup matanya.

Hingga-

"Aku pergi bukan untuk membiarkan calon istriku menjadi seorang jalang." Itu suara Chanyeol, terdengar penuh amarah. Baekhyun terkejut lalu segera menjauhi Jongin. Itu calon suaminya, calon suaminya telah pulang dan memergokinya bermesraan dengan pria lain. Ia tahu ia akan habis, ia telah membuat kesalahan besar.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

Sorry telat T.T aku disibukkan perihal banyak hal, juga sedikit down karena Jonghyun-ku ga masuk Wanna One. Duhhh, sedihnya T.T

Gimana chapter 10? Aku nepatin janji lho, ya. Aku udah kasih NC nih. Kasih review dong XD oh iya, sesuai dengan kata **LyWoo** , kakaknya Baek Tiffany aja ya? ;)

Buat :

 **restikadena90 | Yuichanzu | light195 | winter park chanchan | rusacadel | byunbbh | AlexandraLexa | LyWoo | ceciliagata | Beefvcker | chayeonlee | park yeolna |LightPhoenix614 | BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim | ai194 | rimaa | Aya | misterooh** (aku kaget liat review kamu XD) **| yousee | meliarisky7 | LUDLUD**

 _Q : Kyungsoo itu milik Wu? Punya hubungan keluarga kah?_

 _A : Kyungsoo anak bungsu dari keluarga Wu, adik Yifan-Yixing, cuma beda ibu_ _itu yang buat dia cukup kontra sama mereka, terutama sama Yifan_

 _Q : Chanyeol cuma pura-pura baik atau gimana sih? Kasarnya di ranjang atau bukan?_

 _A : Chanyeol juga manusia~ punya rasa, punya hati~ nah lho, apa tuh maksudnya? XD akan terjawab pada waktunya XD hmm... untuk pertanyaan kedua gimana ya? XD_

 _Q : nih pertanyaan_ _ **LightPhoenix614**_ _yang banyak XD aku jawab yang perlu aja. Baek ga pernah pacaran?_

 _A : Pernah kok, orang di masa lalunya itu pacar dia. Tapi emang belum pernah berhubungan badan aja._

 _Q : Apakah ff ini terinspirasi dari ff innocent?_

 _A : Iya, soalnya pas di chapter 5 atau 6 aku mulai wb dan akhirnya nemu ff itu dan baca itu. Ff nya bener-bener keren dan mendekati ide ff aku, jadinya gitu deh. Ada beberapa yang terinspirasi dari itu ^^_

Sekian Q&A nya. Buat yang penasaran ini perusahaan biasa atau ga. Sebenernya Park Corp itu seperti usaha korporasi pada semestinya. Cuma yang berbeda di sini, dimana mereka juga melakukan bisnis gelap dengan kedok usaha korporasi biasa. Mereka tetap menjalankan usaha ini seperti korporasi pada umumnya, tapi di balik itu mereka juga melakukan penjualan senjata dan perdagangan manusia. Caranya dengan bekerjasama dengan beberapa oknum pemerintah yang dirasa bisa memuluskan jalan mereka dimana oknum itu juga mendapatkan keuntungan secara material. Kenapa jadi ada musuhnya? Itu karena yang menjalan bisnis ini cukup banyak dan sedikit sulit untuk mendapatkan oknum yang bisa membantu sehingga mereka harus mengalahkan satu sama lain untuk membuktikan mereka kelompok yang kuat, sehingga oknum itu akhirnya lebih memilih kelompok mereka. Semakin kuat suatu kelompok akan semakin besar keuntungan yang diraih, tidak peduli itu perdagangan obat-obatan, senjata, atau manusia, selama itu masih bisnis gelap.

Nangkep ga? Semoga nangkep ya ^^

Oh iya, makasih review nya, yang panjang atau pendek. Aku tetep cinta kalian. Review lagi ya *kisseu

.

Aku ga menentukan jumlah review yang harus dicapai. So, review ya? ^^

You reviewing and I writing~ ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Tears in the Thorn

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 11]**_

.

.

.

Baekhyun tahu ia telah membuat kesalahan yang benar-benar fatal. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk menerima ciuman itu. Hanya saja ia tidak pernah diajarkan bagaimana caranya menolak. Karena yang ia tahu, jika ia melakukan penolakkan ia akan mendapatkan hukuman. Meski pria itu adalah Jongin, seseorang yang tidak pernah melayangkan tangan padanya. Tapi ia tak pernah tahu kehidupan Jongin saat jauh darinya, ia mungkin saja berubah menjadi orang yang kasar. Sehingga ia membalas pagutan Jongin dengan hati yang pecah, ia merasa ia telah berkhianat. Dan kini calon suaminya menjadi sangat marah, membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah dalam kubangan dosa.

"Cha-Chanyeol! P-pelankan! Turunkan k-kecepatannya! K-kumohon!" Baekhyun mencengkram _seatbelt_ yang melintasi dadanya dengan begitu kuat, ia tampak pucat dan berkeringat.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli, ia malah menginjak pedalnya dengan semakin brutal. Semua racauan Baekhyun seakan semakin menambah kadar kemarahannya. Racauan suara lembut itu membuat bayangan kejadian tadi melintasi kepalanya berkali-kali.

"To-tolong d-dengar-ka-kan aku! Ja-jangan s-seperti ini, Chanyeol! J-jangan m-membunuhku dengan c-cara ini! Kumohon!" Baekhyun berteriak sekuat tenaga karena tekanan rasa takut dan panik, tidak peduli dengan suaranya yang berubah serak. Tubuhnya gemetar dan ia mulai menangis dengan keras.

"Ya, Baekhyun! Benar! Aku ingin menyakitimu! Membunuhmu! Agar kau tahu seberapa besar dosa yang harus kau tanggung karena telah mengkhianatiku! Kau telah mengkhianati Phoenix!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan amarah yang mutlak, menggeram marah dan membuat Baekhyun jadi semakin gemetar.

Chanyeol tidak tahu dengan pasti perasaan apa yang tengah dirasakannya yang jelas adalah rasa kecewa yang menyengat. Ia benar-benar kecewa karena Baekhyun berupaya mengkhianatinya.

"C-Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memekik keras saat Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba di depan pagar kediaman mereka, menghasilkan bunyi decitan yang menusuk telinga.

"Sial!" Tapi Chanyeol malah berteriak keras, membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin kecil.

Dan di detik selanjutnya Baekhyun semakin menangis keras karena Chanyeol yang benar-benar terlihat menakutkan. Chanyeol yang menggeram marah dengan tangan-tangan mengepal yang memukul-mukul klakson dengan brutal. Chanyeol yang menurunkan kaca jendela dengan berteriak marah pada mereka yang membuakakan gerbang. Chanyeol yang kacau, Baekhyun merasa pening karena ketakutan.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya bahkan sebelum pengawalnya sempat bergerak untuk membukakan pintunya. Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju sisi tempat Baekhyun duduk dengan kening yang berkerut, menahan amarah yang sudah hampir meluap. Dan Baekhyun yang terus menangis hanya mampu berusaha melepaskan _seatbelt_ -nya. Namun gerakan tangannya yang ceroboh membuatnya menangis semakin keras, ia harus segera melepaskan _seatbelt_ -nya, tapi tangannya yang gemetar tidak bisa bergerak dengan benar.

Baekhyun merasakan matanya semakin memburam setelah Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil. Wajah itu kini terlihat datar, tapi Baekhyun tahu amarahnya yang begitu besar terselip jelas dalam dua iris kelamnya.

"Keluar, Baekhyun." Tubuh Baekhyun meremang saat Chanyeol menyebut namanya dengan suara datar, terasa seakan ia dipanggil oleh malaikat kematian.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dengan isakkan yang telah keluar dari sela bibir mungilnya. Tangannya terus bergerak, tapi sesekali ia merengek karena tangannya yang masih belum bisa bergerak dengan benar.

Chanyeol yang menatap kelakuan pria kurus itu hanya mampu menatap tajam, ia merasa muak dengan raut ketakutan dan tubuh gemetar yang Baekhyun tunjukkan. Dalam keheningan yang terasa begitu menyiksa, Chanyeol akhirnya menurunkan tubuhnya lalu membuka _seatbelt_ Baekhyun dengan terlalu mudah, membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkesiap. Dan Baekhyun memekik saat Chanyeol menyambar lengannya dan menariknya kasar. Chanyeol tahu kalau ia menyakiti Baekhyun dari bagaimana ia dapat merasakan tulang dari tangan kurus itu tercetak jelas dalam genggamannya.

"Chanyeol! C-Chanyeol! M-maafkan ak-aku!" Baekhyun mencoba memberontak, tapi tangannya semakin terasa terbakar karena Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Jangan memberontak, sialan!" Chanyeol berteriak kalap, ia telah benar-benar marah dan Baekhyun malah semakin menyulutnya.

Baekhyun tersentak hebat karena Chanyeol yang meneriakinya 'sialan', ia semakin terisak-isak. Tangannya terasa sangat sakit, tulangnya terasa akan remuk. Tapi ia hanya bisa terdiam, membiarkan Chanyeol menariknya ke dalam ruangan pria itu. Ruangan yang berisi banyak dokumen dan sebuah meja kerja yang sangat jarang Chanyeol gunakan.

"Jangan berani mengusikku! Atau kalian akan merasakan akibatnya!" Chanyeol memberi peringatan pada para pengawalnya , termasuk Jongdae dan Minseok yang hanya mampu terdiam.

Chanyeol menutup pintu dengan kasar lalu menguncinya sebelum menatap Baekhyun yang tadi ia lempar ke lantai. Calon istrinya tampak sangat berantakan , dan pucat, dan gemetar, tampak sangat ketakutan. Manik kecokelatannya menyampaikan ribuan rasa gentar dan karena itu Chanyeol merasa semakin hidup.

"M-maafkan aku!" Baekhyun berteriak panik saat meihat Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya. Tangan kirinya terangkat untuk memberitahu bahwa ia ketakutan dan tubuhnya beringsut mendekati meja untuk menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Chanyeol berjalan dengan tegas setelah Baekhyun tidak lagi memiliki jalan untuk menghindarinya, saat Baekhyun telah memeluk dirinya sediri.

"Calon istri seorang Phoenix telah mencoba menjadi jalang pria lain! Kau jalangku!" Chanyeol menarik kepala Baekhyun dengan kasar, memaksa pria itu menatap matanya yang dipenuhi dengan amarah.

Baekhyun memekik, tangannya yang kurus dan gemetar terangkat untuk mencengkram tangan Chanyeol yang menarik rambutnya, seakan meminta Chanyeol untuk berhenti menyakitinya.

"Kau mencoba untuk ditiduri pria lain! Kau jalang sialan!" Chanyeol menguatkan genggamannya.

"AKH! A-aku tidak! L-lepaskan! Ku-kumohon!" Baekhyun mencegkram tangan Chanyeol semakin erat, menimbulkan luka-luka goresan pada tangan kekar itu.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan tidak?! Kau membalas cumbuannya! Penuh gairah dan memabukkan!" Chanyeol merasa amarah telah mencapai ubun-ubunnya. Tangannya terangkat, memaksa Baekhyun bangkit disertai erangan memilukan.

""Ti-tidak! Tidaak! K-kumohon! J-jangan s-saki-ti aku! B-berhenti!" Isakkan Baekhyun semakin keras disertai racauannya yang menusuk hati dan telinga.

"Jalang yang berusha mengkhianati Phoenix harus mendapatkan hukuman! Aku tidak akan berhenti!" Chanyeol mendesis dengan kebengisan di dalamnya, menatap Baekhyun yang menggeleng lemah disertai tatapan ketakutan dan memohon.

Chanyeol menggeram lalu membalik tubuh Baekhyun dengan paksa, membuat tubuh kurus itu menghadap meja kerjanya. Lalu tangan Chanyeol bergerak cepat menggapai tubuh bagian depan Baekhyun, membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Baekhyun dengan kasar. Dan Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya hanya menangis dengan memeluk perutnya sendiri, seakan melindungi sesuatu.

"Tidak, ti-tidak. Ma-maafkan aku." Baekhyun semakin ketakutan saat Chanyeol telah menelanjangi tubuh atasnya.

"Tidak ada ampunan untukmu, _Honey_." Chanyeol berbisik lirih pada telinga kanan Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak melepaskan celana dan celana dalam Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun merasa menggigil.

Baekhyun mulai memberontak saat mendengar bunyi berisik ikat pinggang di balik punggungnya, Baekhyun sangat ketakutan, kenangan menyakitkan di masa lalu mulai memenuhi kepalanya.

" _ **Kau jalang sialan!" Kakaknya berteriak marah lalu membungkukkan tubuh Baekhyun ke depan, memaksa tubuh bagian depan pria kurus itu untuk menyentuh meja dengan kasar.**_

"Kau jalang sialan!" Chanyeol berteriak marah lalu membungkukkan tubuh Baekhyun ke depan, memaksa tubuh bagian depan pria kurus itu untuk menyentuh meja dengan kasar.

Benda-benda di meja Chanyeol menjadi sangat berantakan. Sedangkan Baekhyun terengah-engah dengan tangan kiri yang masih memeluk perut dan tangan kanan yang mencari tempat bertumpu.

"Harusnya kau berpikir lebih dari seribu kali jika kau ingin mengkhianatiku!"

Ctar!

Ctar! Ctar!

Baekhyun memekik tanpa suara dengan mata mebelalak lebar saat benda berbahan kulit itu menyentuh kulitnya dengan keras. Garis memanjang merah terlihat jelas pada punggung hingga nyaris bokongnya yang mengkilat oleh keringat.

"Kau telah berbuat kesalahan besar dengan mencoba mengkhianatiku!"

Ctar! Ctar! Ctar!

Ujung-ujung jemari tangan kanan Baekhyun tampak memutih karena cengkramannya yang begitu kuat pada pinggir meja. Punggung tangan kirinya memar karena berapa kali terantuk meja oleh lonjakannya sendiri. Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar menjerit dengan air mata tanpa henti.

"S-sakit.." Baekhyun mendesis dan mencoba menopang tubunya. Tapi ia kembali tersentak karena rasa sakit yang menyengat di punggungnya begitu terasa saat ia menggerakkan tangannya.

Chanyeol lalu melempar ikat pinggang di tangannya, menghasilkan bunyi gemerincing yang keras. Diam-diam Baekhyun menarik napas lega, mengira Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan hukumannya. Tapi kemudian ia kembali memekik dangan tubuh yang kembali tersentak saat dua jari Chnayeol tiba-tiba melesak memasuki analnya dengan kasar.

"Hukumanmu masih belum berakhir, sayang." Dan Baekhyun kembali memekik tanpa suara dengan mata yang juga kembali terbelalak saat Chanyeol menggerakkan jari-jarinya, perih.

"AKH!" Baekhyun memekik sekali lagi saat Chanyeol kali ini mengocok lubangnya, sangat perih dan sedikit nikmat. Baekhyun terengah-engah, kepayahan dalam menerima hukuman kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan.

Chanyeol menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan semakin brutal dan disaat Baekhyun sudah benar-benar kepayahan, Chanyeol menyerang titik manisnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak main-main.

"Engh! Ngh! Ngah! Ahah!" Baekhyun mendesah dengan kacau saat Chanyeol menyerang titiknya dengan begitu brutal. Dan Baekhyun merasa analnya terkoyak dengan ganas.

"Mmh! Cha-Chanh! Ngah! Nyah!" Baekhyun tidak sanggup, wajahnya yang basah sedikit menggeleng, gerakan Chanyeol terlalu nikmat.

"Cha-Chanyeolh!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan sarinya lalu terengah-engah. Tubuhnya hampir merosot jatuh, tapi Chanyeol menahannya dengan tangan yang lain, mendekapnya dari balik punggungnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol menarik jari-jarinya. Dinding lubangnya masih sangat sensitif dan gesekan jari Chanyeol memberi getaran lain pada tubuhnya.

"Menikmati pencapaianmu, sayang? Hm?"

Baekhyun tidak mampu menjawab karena ia masih terengah, tapi sesuatu mengejutkannya. Sesuatu yang jauh lebih panjang dan besar mencoba menerobos lubangnya, membuat Baekhyun reflek mencoba menjauh.

Dan tubuh Baekhyun mematung seketika, matanya terbelalak lagi dan lagi, wajahnya menengadah, dan dadanya membusung tinggi saat Chanyeol melesakkan miliknya seutuhnya dengan tiba-tiba, analnya terasa robek. Sudah dua minggu lamanya lubangnya tidak dipenuhi oleh sesuatu yang besar dan panjang, ini terasa menyiksa.

"Grrhh..." Chanyeol menggeram saat merasakan lubang Baekhyun seakan menghisapnya, penuh dan nikmat. Chanyeol jadi kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Pe-pelan... Aks!" Baekhyun meringis saat Chanyeol bergerak dengan cukup cepat, Baekhyun belum terbiasa.

"Kau menolakku, sayang? Kau mencoba menolakku?" Chanyeol merasa sedikit geram, kemarahannya masih tersisa banyak. Chanyeol menarik rambut Baekhyun dengan kasar, memaksa tubuh itu untuk menjauh dari meja dengan leher yang terlihat begitu jelas. Dan itu terasa menyakitkan karena Chanyeol tidak menariknya sepenuhnya untuk disandarkan pada dada bidangnya, melainkan memaksa Baekhyun bertumpu dengan satu tangannya dan membuat dadanya membusung sempurna.

"Tidak, ti-tih-dakh." Baekhyun menjawab dengan kesengsaraan, suaranya terasa tercekat karena kepalanya yang menengadah terlalu tinggi.

Chanyeol menjawab dengan gumaman sesaat sebelum ia menjilati luka di punggung Baekhyun. Chanyeol dapat merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang menegang, ia tahu ia menyakii Baekhyun. Chanyeol akhirnya mempercepat gerakannya, membuat tubuh kurus itu terantuk-antuk meja. Lubang Baekhyun terasa sangat nikmat, rasa sempit itu, rasa yang ia rindukan. Dan ia tahu, Baekhyun juga menikmatinya karena erangan dan desahan terdengar lirih dari bibir Baekhyun yang mungil.

"Jangan mencoba mengkhianatiku. Aku dapat menyakitimu." Chanyeol berucap lirih di balik punggung Baekhyun yang terluka, lalu mengecup lembut luka-luka memanjang itu berkali-kali.

"Y-yah, Chanh-yeolh." Dan Baekhyun yang mematuhi perkataannya membuat Chanyeol sedikit merasa senang. Hingga ia akhirnya menumbuk titik manis Baekhyun dengan cepat dan keras, sedikit memberi hadiah.

"Ngah! Ah! Yeolh! Ouh! Oh!" Baekhyun merasakan ia diterbangkan pada kabut kenikmatan, matanya mulai memburam.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun akhirnya memekik dan mengeluarkan sarinya diikuti Chanyeol beberapa detik setelahnya. Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak pernah diterbangkan pada kenikmatan yang begitu tinggi, hanya Chanyeol yang dapat melakukannya.

Chanyeol menarik miliknya perlahan dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada rambut Baekhyun. Mereka terengah-engah karena pencapaian yang luar biasa, pencapaian yang bercampur dengan rasa rindu dan frustasi. Pencapaian yang melambangkan betapa mereka begitu saling memuja dan mendamba. Pencapaian yang dicapai karena gairah tanpa akhir.

Dan napas Baekhyun kembali tercekat saat Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dengan cepat, membuatnya bertumpu pada meja yang sekarang berada di belakang tubuhnya. Baekhyun menutup matanya saat Chanyeol melumat bibirnya, ganas dan kasar. Baekhyun masih merasakan adanya kemarahan dan gairah pada ciuman yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Jangan mencoba mengkhianatiku lagi, kau milikku." Chanyeol berujar dengan suara yang tajam, membuat Baekhyun mengangguk lemah.

Chanyeol menjauhi Baekhyun sesaat setelah melihat anggukan pria itu, melepaskan tangannya dan membuat Baekhyun merosot jatuh. Baekhyun terdiam saat menatap Chanyeol yang merapikan penampilannya sendiri. Calon suaminya tampak akan pergi lagi. Dan itu benar, setelah Chanyeol telah rapi, pria itu menatap sebentar pada Baekhyun yang telanjang dan berantakkan lalu melangkah keluar.

Dan Baekhyun tahu, ini adalah kesalahannya. Chanyeol baru saja kembali dari pekerjaannya dan Baekhyun merindukannya, berharap dapat sedikit menghabiskan sebikit waktu bersama. Tapi ia malah membuat calon suaminya murka dan kecewa. Mereka telah melakukannya, tapi dengan penuh amarah yang menyesakkan. Dan itu kesalahannya, ia adalah manusia pembawa sial yang dilahirkan dengan berjuta masalah.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari ruangannya dengan ekspresi datar. Ia menghampiri dua orang di sana sesaat setelah ia menutup kembali ruangannya.

"Kalian urus dia setelah aku pergi." Chanyeol berujar pada Jongdae dan Minseok lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Yang tidak kuberikan perintah segera bubar!" Chanyeol kembali berujar, membuat pengawal-pengawalnya segera berlari menuju pekerjaan masing-masing.

Dan tepat setelah bunyi kendaraan Chanyeol menghilang Minseok langsung berlari memasuki ruangan Chanyeol.

"Oh Tuhan!" Minseok berteriak nyaring di ambang pintu, membuat Jongdae reflek mendekatinya. Tapi tepat sesaat sebelum Jongdae sempat melihat keadaan Baekhyun, Minseok menutup lagi pintunya.

"A-ambil selimut, Dae! C-cepat!" Minseok berujar seraya mendorong-dorong lemah tubuh Jongdae, membuat Jongdae segera melesat ke kamar mereka dan meraih sebuah selimut.

"A-aku akan memanggilmu se-setelah aku m-menyelimutinya." Minseok berujar sedetik setelah menerima selimut itu dari kesasihnya dan Jongdae menyahutnya dengan anggukan.

Minseok segera memasuki ruangan itu lalu menutup pintunya. Lengannya yang kurus tampak gemetar dan mata indahnya tampak memerah, Baekhyun terlihat terlalu menyedihkan dengan tubuh telanjang dan gemetar. Baekhyun yang menangis dan terluka, Minseok memilih untuk segera menghampirinya.

"Oh Tuhan." Minseok telah berjongkok di depan tubuh Baekhyun yang masih meringkuk, suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Apa yang telah ia lakukan padamu?" Air mata Minseok menetes, tapi ia tidak peduli. Minseok segera menyelimuti tubuh itu dan menutupinya serapat mungkin lalu merengkuhnya dengan hati-hati, terlalu takut kalau ia akan semakin menyakiti Baekhyun.

" _Hyung... Hyung..._ " Suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih dan Minseok dapat merasakan remasan lemah pada punggungnya.

"Ya, Baekhyun. Aku di sini." Minseok berujar disertai tangisnya yang semakin keras. Baekhyun tampak lemah dan terluka, tapi ia hanya mampu untuk memeluk dan menenangkannya, ia tidak mampu melindungi adiknya.

"Ini kesalahanku." Baekhyun mulai meracau dan Minseok hanya menggeleng lemah, mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

"Aku telah mengecewakannya." Baekhyun mulai menangis keras dan Minseok merasa sedikit panik.

"I-ini sa-salahku." Napas Baekhyun mulai terdengar putus-putus, tersendat karena tangisannya sendiri.

"Tidak, tidak." Sungguh, Minseok tidak sanggup melihat adiknya sebegini terluka.

"A-aku pem-bawa s-sial. Pe-pembawa masalah." Suara Baekhyun melemah dan Minseok semakin merasa panik menyerangnya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Baekhyun!" Minseok berteriak saat tubuh Baekhyun melunglai, adiknya kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Jongdae!" Minseok memanggil Jongdae dengan teiakan yang serak dan itu membuat Jongdae segera masuk.

"Baekhyun p-pingsan! Laku-lakukan s-sesuatu!" Napas Minseok tersengal karena kepanikan dan Jongdae rasa ia harus segera melakukan sesuatu.

"Ya, sayang. Tapi aku akan lebih dulu mengantar Baekhyun _hyung_ ke kamarnya." Dan Minseok mengangguk cepat, merasa itu adalah hal yang tepat. Ia menyerahkan tubuh Baekhyun pada rengkuhan Jongdae lalu membantu Jongdae memindahkan tubuh adiknya.

.

.

Chanyeol membanting pintu mobilnya dengan kasar setelah ia menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung. Sebuah tempat dimana wanita dan pria berdompet tebal menghabiskan malam dengan berpesta. Tapi ini belum begitu malam, ia baru saja tiba setelah menjemput calon istrinya yang mencoba berkhianat, setelah ia memberi pelajaran. Dan sekarang ia merasa tidak baik, karena kemarahan, gairah, kerinduan juga rasa bersalah masih memenuhinya. Sehingga ia pergi ke tempat itu untuk menemui seseorang.

"Dimana Taeyong?" Chanyeol bertanya pada beberapa pria dan wanita yang mengenakan baju pendek terbuka, tampak menjijikan dengan bau parfum yang cukup menyengat.

"Ia di ruangannya, Tuan. Di atas." Seorang wanita menyahut dengan suara serak yang dibuat mendayu, benar-benar menunjukkan kalau ia sungguh bersedia membuka kakinya lebar-lebar untuk kepuasan pria tampan itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk sekali lalu memandang wanita itu sekilas. Cantik dan seksi, tapi tidak semenarik pria yang lubangnya baru saja ia koyak tadi, masih kurang menggairahkan dibanding tubuh calon istrinya. Diam-diam Chanyeol menghela napas karena kembali mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Baekhyun. Ia yakin pria itu kembali terluka. Dan ia yang menorehkan luka-luka itu, menambah luka fisik dan batin yang memang telah pria kurus itu miliki.

Chanyeol menutup matanya setelah berada di depan ruangan yang tadi ditujunya. Ia menarik napas dengan berat, berupaya mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa sesak. Rasa sesak yang muncul akibat rasa sesal yang semakin memenuhinya. Ia benar-benar ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mengurangi bahkan menghilangkannya. Dan Chanyeol merasa ia hanya perlu masuk untuk menemui seseorang itu, karena mungkin saja seseorang itu dapat membantunya untuk mengurangi rasa sesak itu. Untuk malam ini, hanya malam ini.

"Taeyong." Chanyeol berujar seraya menutup pintu saat menemukan orang yang dicarinya tengah duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

Taeyong tampak terkejut dan menolehkan kepalanya, itu Chanyeol. Sudah sejak lama pria itu tidak kemari karena kesepakatan mereka. Tapi kapanpun pria itu ingin mengunjungi tempat ini, Taeyong tidak mampu untuk mengusirnya, karena tempat ini ada karena kekayaan Chanyeol, tempat yang pria itu berikan padanya sebelum perpisahan mereka.

"Ada apa? Apa yang membuatmu kemari?" Mata Taeyong memperhatikan Chanyeol yang duduk perlahan di dekatnya, tampak lelah.

"Aku ingin di sini, bersamamu, malam ini." Ini hal yang tidak Taeyong harapkan, Chanyeol yang menyahut lirih dan sinar matanya yang tampak redup, tidak saat pertemuan mereka kembali setelah sekian lama. Tapi ia hanya mengangguk, membiarkan pria itu melepaskan rasa sesaknya untuk malam ini, hanya malam ini.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?" Minseok mengernyit saat melihat Yixing yang meringis. Luka di punggung Baekhyun memang telah terlihat sedikit mengerikan.

"Cukup buruk, luka-luka ini mungkin akan terlihat semakin mengerikan. Ini, oleskan ini pada lukanya." Yixing memberikan sesuatu yang disambut Minseok dengan baik.

Yixing mengangguk saat Minseok mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara lembut, begitu rapuh.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku turut berduka dengan apa yang Baekhyun alami." Yixing menatap Minseok yang tengah mengoleskan obat itu pada punggung dan tangan Baekhyun yang terluka, tampak sedikit kesulitan untuk tetap menutupi bagian-bagian privasi Baekhyun dengan selimut tadi.

"Sejujurnya kami juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Hanya saja, apapun yang terjadi, ia hanya selalu mendapatkan rasa sakit." Jongdae menyahut, matanya juga menatap Minseok yang tengah mengoleskan obat itu pada luka-luka Baekhyun dengan tangan yang terlihat gemetar.

.

.

"Sudah setahun kita tidak bertatap muka sejak perpisahan kita saat itu." Taeyong membuka mulutnya setelah Chanyeol membenarkan posisi duduk di samping kanannya, mencoba mencairkan atmosfer yang terasa kaku.

"Ya, cukup lama." Chanyeol tersenyum lemah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Chanyeol bersuara dengan lebih lembut, menatap mata Taeyong yang balas menatapnya. Dari tatapan mata itu Taeyong dapat melihat keangkuhan yang luntur. Ini adalah Chanyeol, seorang manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan rasa sakit, ia bukanlah lagi seorang Phoenix.

"Aku baik, ini semua berkat dirimu." Taeyong juga ikut tersenyum, mencoba mengimbangi Chanyeol yang mencoba membangun atmosfer hangat dan nyaman untuk mereka berdua.

"Hei, jangan berkata seolah aku yang membuatmu menjadi lebih baik." Chanyeol tersenyum kecut, berpikir Taeyong tidak harus merasa bahwa Chanyeol telah berbuat baik padanya. Karena pada kenyataannya ia lah yang pernah membuat pria itu menangis dan menyeretnya pada penderitaan yang menyiksa.

"Dan kau berkata seolah kau adalah sorang iblis yang mengerikan, kau memang membuat hidupku membaik." Taeyong berujar dengan nada rajuk di dalamnya, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

"Kau tahu? Aku menyayangimu." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan yang begitu hangat.

"Aku tahu." Taeyong tertawa, mengundang senyuman Chanyeol untuk melebar.

"Dan kau? Bagaimana kabarmu?" Taeyong menghentikan tawanya, senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

"Tidak begitu baik." Senyum Chanyeol meredup dan Taeyong cukup tahu bahwa Chanyeol ngin mengatakan sesuatu, jadilah Taeyong hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Pria itu telah berada di bawah atap yang sama denganku." Dan Taeyong membelalakan matanya.

"Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun maksudmu? Bagaimana bisa secepat itu?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan menyampaikan itu ada di luar kendalinya, ia juga kebingungan. Karena ayahnya sebelumnya mengatakan bahwa perjodohan akan dilakukan setelah keduanya menyelesaikan pendidikan.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Aku harap kau tidak menyakitinya." Taeyong berkata setelah menghela napas sekali. Sedikit banyak ia tahu kalau Chanyeol bukan pria yang dapat menata emosinya dengan sangat baik.

"Aku menyakitinya, aku telah menyakitinya." Chanyeol meremas rambutnya sendiri dengan kalut.

"Sekali sebelum kepergianku karena pekerjaan, dan hari ini setelah kembalinya aku dari pekerjaan. Hari ini aku menyeretnya dan membuat keributan di koridor kampus, mempermalukannya seakan ia adalah makhluk paling rendah yang pernah aku temui." Taeyong mengusap pundak Chanyeol seraya diam-diam meneguk ludahnya gugup, seakan tahu hal apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan selanjutnya.

"Lalu... lalu aku menyetubuhinya di ruanganku, di meja kerjaku dengan paksa, seperti binatang. Aku melakukannya dengan sangat kasar dan tanpa kendali, mencambuk punggungnya, mengoyaknya menjadi begitu kesakitan." Dan Taeyong merasakan napasnya tercekat, membuat pergerakan tangannya yang tadi mengelus punggung Chanyeol terhenti.

"Dan setelah aku melihatnya yang merosot jatuh lalu memeluk tubuh polosnya sendiri dengan wajah lelah dan terluka, aku meninggalkannya dan menyerahkannya pada orang lain." Pada kalimat terakhirnya, suara penuh sesal itu menyesakkan dada Taeyong, Chanyeol begitu menyesal dan ia telah tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah yang menyiksa.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Chanyeol?" Taeyong memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, berupaya untuk membantu pria itu mengurangi bebannya.

"Hanya temani aku untuk malam ini."

"Oh... Apa kau ingin aku sedikit menghiburmu? Pusat tubuhmu, Chanyeol, gairahmu masih menggebu." Taeyong bukanlah seorang pelacur, meski ia adalah pemilik tempat menjijikkan ini. Tapi ia hanya ingin membantu, kalau saja suara desahan dan erangan serta pencapaian mereka dapat meringankan seluruh rasa sesal dan bersalah yang Chanyeol rasakan.

"Tidak, biarkan gairah ini terus mengingatkanku bahwa aku telah membuat suatu dosa yang mengerikan, aku juga tidak ingin menyakitimu. Hanya jadilah penghangat dalam tidurku, peluklah aku untuk malam ini. Aku ingin tidur nyenyak dan melupakan sejenak rasa sesak yang aku rasakan." Dan Taeyong mengangguk, membiarkan Chanyeol membantunya berbaring dan menyelimuti mereka. Membiarkan Chanyeol memeluknya. Membiarkan Chanyeol tidur nyenyak dengan memeluk cinta pertamanya.

.

.

"Eungh..." Baekhyun terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa begitu berat, apapun yang ia tatap tampak buram dan berputar.

"Oh, Baekhyun! Kau telah bangun?" Minseok dengan tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya, terlalu takut kalau Baekhyun bergerak tiba-tiba lalu menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

" _Hyung?_ " Mata Baekhyun menyipit, ia telah melihat dengan lebih jelas sekarang.

Baekhyun terdiam mengingat apa yang telah membuatnya bangun dengan kepala yang begitu berat. Hingga kilasan-kilasan melintas-lintas di kepalanya. Kampus, perpustakaan, Jongin, berciuman, Chanyeol, teriakan, persetubuhan. Oh, Baekhyun telah mengingat semuanya, Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun bergumam, suaranya masih terdengar begitu lirih, matanya bergerak-gerak dan tampak panik, seakan melihat kilasan-kilasan dari kepalanya sendiri.

"Chanyeol! Chan-Chanyeol!" Dan Baekhyun mulai berteriak, seakan memanggil Chanyeol yang pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ngh.. Chan-Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak diiringi lenguhan rasa sakit, ia mencoba bangun tapi Minseok menahannya.

" _Hyung_... Chanyeol... Chanyeol..." Baekhyun semakin memberontak saat Minseok menekan tubuhnya untuk kembali berbaring.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun. Apa yang kau takutkan? Semua baik-baik saja." Minseok mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun yang semakin memberontak, menahan Baekhyun yang semakin menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Chanyeol... Chanyeol meninggalkanku, ia pergi..." Kali ini Baekhyun telah menangis, terlalu mempercayai kilasan mimpi buruk yang berasal dari kepalanya.

"Akh!" Baekhyun akhirnya memekik kecil setelah punggungnya terhempas dengan sedikit kasar di tempat tidur saat Minseok mendorongnya sedikit lebih kuat, membuat Jongdae segera berlari dan menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Berhenti, Baekhyun! Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri! ia masih bersamamu! Ia masih bersama kalian! Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri!" Minseok berteriak lantang dengan wajah memerah tapi ia berhasil mebuat Baekhyun berhenti.

"K-kalian?" Baekhyun berujar dengan mata yang bergerak kebingungan.

"Kau hamil, kau mengandung anaknya." Minseok berucap dengan lebih tenang.

Dan Baekhyun sempat tersentak, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Demi apapun, ia tidak mungkin megandung secepat ini.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin." Baekhyun berujar lirih. Tapi tiba-tiba Minseok mengeluarkan sesuatu, itu _test pack_ , masih baru. Lalu Jongdae mengangkatnya ke kamar mandi. Mereka menyuruhnya untuk membuktikannya sendiri.

Setelah Jongdae menurunkannya dengan lembut, Baekhyun mulai membuka kemasan _test pack_ itu. Dengan dada yang berdebar Baekhyun mencobanya, mengabaikan kepalanya yang masih terasa berat dan luka juga lubangya yang masih terasa perih. Saat Baekhyun akan melihat hasilnya, ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, terlalu khawatir dengan apa yang harus ia lihat. Dan tepat setelah ia melihat hasilnya air mata menetes dari matanya, positif, ia hamil.

"Tidak..." Baekhyun menangis semakin keras bahkan hingga meraung.

Kilasan-kilasan tentang mimpi buruk kepergian Chanyeol sekarang terasa lebih nyata. Ia hamil dan Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya. Ia hamil dan calon suaminya akan pergi. Tapi itu semua karena dirinya sendiri, ia mengandung dan ia yakin calon suaminya akan memilih pergi dari sisinya. Karena ia tidak berguna, karena ia telah berkhianat. Bayinya akan menderita karena kesalahannya, karena seluruh dosa yang telah ia perbuat.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

Wehhh,, telat lagi akunya TAT.. tapi Baekhyun dihukum sama Chanyeol kan? Nah lho.. tapi buat yang minta untuk buat Chanyeol nyesel, aku udah buat dia nyesel ya ;p

Untuk :

 **chayeonlee | Annisa Lee | RatedMLovers614 | Aisyah304 | winter park chanchan | light195 | No name | AlexandraLexa | LightPhoenix614 || meliarisky7 | LUDLUD | ruacadel | Beefvcker | WinterJun09 | YvkariKim | auliaMRQ | park yeolna | Aisyah614 | yousee | a11 | siapahayoooo | Baek13erry | donghyun | | Aya | LyWoo | pongpongi | scorcap65 | byunbbh | BAEKBAEK04 | n3208007 | Guest | Chanbaeknaena | rennofrz | shinshiren | guess me | Guest(2) | Sara | misterooh | annisa | Eriiiii09**

 _Q : Jongin bakal jadi orang ketiga kah? Atau cuma lewat?_

 _A : sayangnya aku udah punya banyak orang ketiga nihhh, gimana? Tapi aku ga terlalu suka cast yang cuma lewat ya.. nah lho.. XD_

 _Q : Baek udah hamil ya?_

 _A : udah kejawab tuh di atas :D_

 _Q : Jongin punya hubungan apa sama Baekhyun?_

 _A : dia cowok masa lalu Baekhyun yang selalu terpikirkan itu lho *eakk :v_

 _Q : yang ngomong sama Kyungsoo itu Kai kan?_

 _A : tepat sekali *prokprok :v_

Oh iya, ada yang masih belum paham ya? katanya Chanyeol benci kok jadi baik? Coba deh kalian pahami lagi waktu di chap Baekhyun hampir di-rape babang Minho. Di situ kalian bisa lihat perasaan asli si Chanyeol. Ada orang yang menyalahartikan rasa cinta sebagai rasa benci, rasa enggan jadi rasa muak, rasa kasian jadi rasa jijik. Rasa benci Chanyeol padahal rasa cinta. Rasa muak Chanyeol waktu liat Baekhyun kesakitan adalah rasa enggannya dia untuk liat Baekhyun kesakitan lagi, dia ga mau Baekhyun sakit terus. Rasa jijik yang dia rasa in sebenernya karena di hati kecilnya dia yang keciiillll banget adalah dia kasian sama Baekhyun.

So, dari penjelasanku di atas semoga udah nangkep ya :D cuma ya Chanyeol belum nyadar aja, jadilah dia terus nyakitin Baekhyun atau baik ke Baekhyun. Singkatnya perasaannya Baekhyun terpermainkan lahhh. Dan karena dasarnya dia ga dididik dengan baik, dia jadi kasar banget.

Pertanyaannya, kapan dia nyadar? Nah, makanya review untuk update selanjutnya, kita sama-sama perhati in perkembangan kepekaan Chanyeol. Yuk, review mari~ XD

.

Terserah mau review berapa XD kayak biasa aja, aku mau liat sebesar apa antusias para reader ku yang tercinta, terkasih, dan tersayang ngasih feedback buat chapter ini XD

Last, you reviewing and I writing~ ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Title : Tears in the Thorn

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 12]**_

.

.

.

Hari masih biru pekat saat tubuh dalam sebuah pelukan itu bergerak-gerak ringan. Jam masih menunjukkan sudut siku-siku pada angka 12 dan 3, pukul tiga pagi, masih dini hari. Tapi pria mungil dengan wajah indah dan menawan telah mengerjapkan matanya. Dan ketika mata bulatnya terbuka, yang ia dapatkan adalah dada bidang seorang pria. Ia mengerang kecil sebelum akhirnya bergerak pelan menyingkirkan sebuah lengan yang merengkuh pinggang rampingnya.

"Telah bangun, Taeyong?" Pria itu terlonjak kecil saat pria yang tadi merengkuhnya telah terbangun. Tuhan, Taeyong bahkan tidak ingat sejak kapan Chanyeol menjadi sesensitif itu.

"Yah... Kupikir aku membangunkanmu?" Taeyong mengangkat tubuhnya dan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama. Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhya pada kepala ranjang lalu menarik Taeyong ke dadanya, membuat pria manis itu bersandar pada dadanya.

Chanyeol menurunkan tatapannya, menatap Taeyong yang tengah meringkuk di dadanya yang masih berbalut kemeja kemarin. Indah, sangat cantik, menawan, dan sempurna. Demi apapun, inilah yang membuat Taeyong menduduki tahta cinta pertamanya. Begitu indah, begitu mempesona. Dan mata itu, mata bulatnya yang berkedip tampak sangat cantik. Bagaimana bisa orang yang baru saja bangun dari arungan mimpi menjadi sebegini indah? Chanyeol sedikit mengerang lalu mengecup bibir Taeyong sekilas, mengundang senyum Taeyong untuk mengembang di bibirnya yang tipis.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Taeyong menyamankan posisinya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol yang hangat dan bidang.

"Cukup nyenyak, terima kasih." Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Taeyong.

"Terima kasih? Untuk?" Taeyong terdengar kebingungan, tapi sebenarnya wajah cantiknya yang menunduk tengah menunjukkan senyuman jahil yang lucu.

"Menghangatkanku?" Dan Chanyeol menyahut dengan suara yang sarat dengan kegelian. Taeyong memukul dada Chanyeol main-main karena sahutan itu.

"Itu terdengar seperti kita melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sebuah pelukan." Mereka lalu tertawa setelahnya, menanggapi percakapan konyol yang masing-masing mereka ciptakan pagi ini.

Chanyeol merasa dirinya membaik, dadanya tidak lagi sesesak semalam dan ia merasa sedikit lepas. Pagi ini adalah salah satu pagi terbaik setelah setahun ia tidak bertemu dengan pria yang ada di pelukannya ini. Dan ia tahu itu akan terjadi , karena itu lah seluruh tubuh, pikiran, dan hatinya menyeretnya ke sini kemarin, fisik dan batinnya jauh terasa lebih baik.

"Chanyeol." Taeyong akhirnya memanggilnya setelah menghentikan tawanya yang merdu, Chanyeol menyahutnya dengan sebuah guamaman.

"Kupikir itu akan lebih baik jika kau kembali lebih awal, mungkin Baekhyun akan merasa lebih baik. Aku rasa semalaman ini ia mungkin saja hanya meratap, mengkerut memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan dikelilingi lampu yang temaram." Ya, Taeyong mengatakannya karena ia pernah di dalam kondisi yang sama, disakiti lalu dicampakkan. Karena ia juga pernah merasakannya, disakiti oleh pria yang sama.

.

.

Suara sesegukan diiringi suara lirih tangisan yang menggema adalah apa yang terdengar dari ruangan itu. Ruangan itu remang dan kental dengan aroma kesedihan. Dan pria mungil ada di sana, satu-satunya yang ada di sana. Meringkuk memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan posisi tidur menyamping. Ia Baekhyun, seorang pria mungil yang menangis dengan wajah yang benar-benar sembab.

"Kenapa?" Lirihannya kembali terdengar.

Ia tidak bertanya pada siapapun, tapi pada apapun. Baik takdir dan jalan kehidupan tentang apa yang membuatnya menjadi sebegitu pantas menanggung semua rasa sakit. Ia telah lelah untuk menjadi tempat bersandar duka.

Dan sekarang semuanya tidak jauh berbeda, ia sendirian. Ia sungguh tidak lagi bisa, kaki ketegaran dan kekuatanya telah kurus dan gemetar, sebentar lagi itu akan patah. Ia tidak lagi sanggup, karena kesakitan yang menerpanya terlalu bertubi-tubi.

"Sakit..." Baekhyun kembali menangis keras. Tangan yang tadi memeluk lututnya bergerak ke depan dadanya, mengepal dan mulai memukulnya.

Rasanya sakit sekali, sesak. Perasaan sakit itu telah menggerogoti jantungnya dan terasa akan membunuhnya. Itu karena penderitaan tanpa akhir yang harus selalu ia lewati tanpa sempat berpaling.

Baekhyun akhirnya menutup matanya, mencoba memutus untaian air mata yang sedari tadi turun tanpa henti. Tapi hal itu malah semakin menyakitinya karena kilasan-kilasan masa lalu yang kembali ia lihat. Besar dan hidup di panti asuhan, hari-hari yang sulit dan melelahkan, diadopsi dan penganiyayaan, perjodohan dan persetubuhan, mengandung dan ditinggalkan.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan tiba-tiba, napasnya tercekat. Mengandung, kehamilan, seorang bayi. Baekhyun menurunkan tatapannya untuk menatap perutnya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi memukul dadanya kini mengusap perutnya dengan lembut. Seorang bayi telah berada di dalamnya. Jiwa baru yang bersih hidup di dalam dekapannya.

Tangis Baekhyun sedikit mereda dan bibirnya sedikit menunjukkan senyum. Di perutnya, di dalam rahimnya kini bayinya tumbuh dan berkembang. Bayinya pastilah bayi yang indah. Bayinya, bayi Chanyeol, bayi mereka. Chanyeol, senyum Baekhyun memahit. Pria itu tidak kembali, Chanyeol meninggalkannya, pergi dan menjauh. Sungguh, Baekhyun mencintai bayi mereka, sangat mencintai dengan seluruh apapun yang ia miliki. Tapi dengan memikirkan pria itu pergi, dunia bayinya pasti akan runtuh. Bayi ini butuh tempat berteduh, pengisi perut, pendidikan dan kehidupan layak, serta seorang ayah. Cukup sudah ia yang hidup tanpa cinta kasih kedua orang tuanya, tidak dengan bayinya. Cukup ia yang merasakan pahit dan perihnya kehidupan tanpa orang tua, tidak dengan anaknya. Tidak dengan bayi mereka.

.

.

Chanyeol menutup pintu mobilnya lalu menghela sebuah napas panjang. Ia pergi setelah mendengar kalimat panjang yang Taeyong katakan padanya. Dan ia memilih untuk mengikutinya mengingat Taeyong juga pernah ia letakkan pada posisi yang sama. Terluka dan menangis di bawah kekuasaannya, menjadi tidak berdaya.

Chanyeol memijat pangkal hidungnya, ia merasa sedikit pening. Ingatannya kembali melayang pada apa yang telah ia lakukan. Saat ia menyakiti Baekhyun, saat ia melihat pria itu memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan tubuh telanjang yang gemetar. Lagi dan lagi ingatan itu kembali membayanginya. Chanyeol masih tenggelam dalam rasa sesaknya saat ponselnya berdering dan tanpa pikir panjang ia memilih untuk menyahutnya.

"Ya, sayang?" Kyungsoo yang meneleponnya, Chanyeol merasa kalau ia harus berbicara selembut mungkin.

"Hyung, _aku merindukanmu."_ Suara yang begitu manja , Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh.

"Aku telah kembali."

" _Kupikir belum, kapan?"_ Ada bunyi kelegaan di sana, juga desakan akan merindu.

"Kemarin, tepatnya. Tapi aku baru akan pulang ke rumah saat saat ini."

" _Apa aku akan mengganggumu jika meminta sedikit waktumu?"_ Kyungsoo berbicara dengan hati-hati, seperti khawatir itu akan mengusiknya.

"Tentu tidak, sayang. Aku tidak dapat menentukan waktu tepatnya, tapi bersiap-siaplah, aku akan menjemputnya nanti."

" _Hm, ya. Aku akan terlihat cantik untukmu."_

Dan Chanyeol terkekeh lagi, kali ini terdengar lebih lepas.

"Untukku?"

" _Hanya untukmu."_ Chanyeol dapat mendengar nada geli yang terselip dalam suara pria itu. Chanyeol yakin, bibir tebal dan manis itu pasti tengah menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat cantik.

"Baiklah, jadilah cantik untukku. Buat aku tergoda untuk mengecupimu."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, tawa yang manis.

" _Tentu, bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu?"_

Kali ini Chanyeol yang tertawa, Kyungsoo dan kata-katanya adalah perpaduan yang luar biasa.

"Apa? Dasar penggoda ulung. Kita hanya kencan, bukan untuk menderitkan ranjang." Mereka tertawa setelahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menutup panggilan ini. Sampai jumpa, Kyungsoo."

" _Ya,_ hyung _. Aku mencintaimu."_ Chanyeol berdehem lalu memutuskan panggilan mereka. Chanyeol tahu ia akan menemui Baekhyun, tapi setelah apa yang ia lakukan, Chanyeol tidak yakin kalau ia akan baik-baik saja. Atau apakah Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja? Chanyeol tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti ia akan memilih untuk pergi, sebentar saja. Menghindar, sampai dirinya kembali, sampai Phoenix telah berada dalam dirinya lagi.

.

.

Ruangan yang tadi dipenuhi oleh bunyi tangisan sekarang telah sunyi. Pria dengan tubuh mungil telah terdiam dengan posisi tidur menyamping, baru mengarungi dunia mimpi sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Ia baru bisa tertidur saat rasa kantuk benar-benar merenggut paksa kesadarannya. Ia kelelahan setelah menangis sepanjang malam, setelah meratapi apa yang telah dialaminya hari ini, sebuah kejadian yang sangat jauh dari kata menyenangkan.

Tapi perlahan tubuh itu menggeliat, gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ia bermimpi buruk, juga karena sesuatu yang terasa mengganggunya. Perutnya terasa aneh, mual dan teraduk, sesuatu seperti terasa mendesak keluar.

"Eungh..." Baekhyun melenguh dengan kening yang berkerut, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap perutnya perlahan. Ia lelah, ia hanya ingin tidur, tapi rasa tidak nyaman itu mengusiknya.

"Ugh..." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya saat rasa tidak nyaman itu semakin menjadi. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai muncul dari dahinya, perlahan matanya terbuka. Dan suara-suara ringisan akhirnya terdengar dari sela bibirnya

Baekhyun mencoba bangun dengan sedikit kesulitan. Tangannya yang kurus memegang kepalanya yang benar-benar terasa pening. Kakinya yang rapuh tampak menginjak lantai dengan gemetar. Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas, tapi ia tetap bangun untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Shh..." Baekhyun meringis saat merasa dalam setiap langkah yang ia ambil yang terasa adalah rasa ketidakberdayaan. Ia ingin jatuh saat ini juga atau mungkin kehilangan kesadarannya. Rasa itu menekannya dan menyiksanya dengan tidak main-main, menyakitinya. Tapi ia tidak boleh jatuh atau menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Itu semua untuk bayinya, ia tidak ingin bayinya terluka.

Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil mencapai kamar mandi dan berdiri di depan _washtafel_ dengan goyah, tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran _washtafel_ untuk membantu tumpuan tubuhnya. Dan pada detik berikutnya Baekhyun telah mengeluarkan suara-suara yang menusuk telinga, bentuk dari seberapa besar usahanya untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Tapi sesuatu yang menyakitinya tidak juga kunjung keluar, yang keluar hanyalah lendir dan juga sedikit cairan berasa asam.

Baekhyun lalu mulai menangis. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis, yang ia tahu ia tiba-tiba saja merasa sedih. Mungkin karena rasa lelah, frustasi, terluka, dan ketakutan yang ia rasakan. Baekhyun juga tidak yakin, tapi ia butuh Chanyeol. Ia memang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan, tapi ia tahu ia ingin Chanyeol memeluk dan menenangkannya. Ia ingin Chanyeol kembali dan merengkuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang menyenangkan. Ia ingin calon suaminya berada di dekatnya saat ia merasa sebegini kesakitan.

Dan bagai sebuah harapan menjadi kenyataan, Baekhyun mendengar bebunyian dari halaman. Baekhyun benar-benar berharap kalau itu Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar berharap kalau Chanyeol kembali untuk dirinya. Baekhyun membasuh bibir juga wajahnya dengan cepat dan sedikit merapikan penampilannya, lalu kembali meuju ke tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun rasa ia hanya bisa menunggu sambil berbaring, tapi setidaknya ia sempat sedikit merapikan dirinya agar menjadi cukup layak untuk menyambut calon suaminya pulang.

Cklek.

Pintu akhirnya terbuka setelah Baekhyun berbaring cukup lama di ranjangnya. Dan yang pertama kali netranya tangkap adalah Chanyeol yang masih tampak mempesona, ia masih tampak tampan meski di tubuhnya masih melekat kemeja kemarin yang telah kusut. Wajahnya terlihat cukup segar, Baekhyun bersyukur bahwa Chanyeol dapat tidur dengan baik. Tapi di saat itulah mata mereka bertemu, netra Chanyeol yang sedikit sendu dan netra Baekhyun yang sangat lelah.

"Oh, hai, Baekhyun." Chanyeol masuk dan menutup pintu, menatap Baekhyun yang terjaga.

"Ya, C-Chanyeol." Baekhyun menyahut dengan suara yang tergagap. Ia memang menginginkan Chanyeol, tapi rupanya ia masih sedikit takut dengan pria itu. Karena dengan apapun yang telah terjadi, Baekhyun sedikit merasa gentar saat harus berhadapan dengan pria itu.

"Kukira kau masih tidur." Chanyeol mencoba memberi sedikit senyumnya, senyum yang tampak sedikit kaku. Chanyeol meyadari Baekhyun yang tampak sedikit ketakutan dan itu karena dirinya.

"Aku t-terbangun." Baekhyun menunduk saat menemukan Chanyeol yang yang bergerak mendekatinya, Chanyeol tampak semakin mempesona di bawah ampu yang temaram.

"Apa kedatanganku telah membangunkanmu?" Chanyeol duduk perlahan di samping Baekhyun yang menunduk. Baekhyun yang cantik, Chanyeol kembali merasa menyesal.

"Tidak, ti-tidak. A-aku terbangun s-sebelum k-kau datang." Baekhyun berbicara lirih, seakan ia bisa mengusik orang lain jika ia berbicara sedikit lebih keras.

Suasana terisi hening, menemani sepasang insan yang setia bergelut di dalamnya. Baekhyun masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan jemari yang memainkan pinggiran selimutnya dan Chanyeol tampak meneduhkan senyumannya. Tapi Baekhyun sedikit tersentak saat tangan besar dan kasar Chanyeol menyentuh dagunya, mengangkatnya agar Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Chan..." Baekhyun memanggilnya lirih dan Chanyeol menyahutnya dengan gumaman pendek disertai tangan lainnya yang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun hangat.

"Wajahmu sembab." Tangan Chanyeol yang tadi mengangkat dagunya kini beralih menangkup wajahnya. Ibu jarinya bergerak lembut di sekitar pipi Baekhyun, Baekhyun kini telah membalas tatapannya, menatapnya tepat pada netra.

"Matamu bengkak." Suara Chanyeol yang dalam terdengar sedikit berbisik. Matanya yang bulat menatap dua netra Baekhyun dengan lekat, mata itu tampak lelah. Akhirnya Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya, membuat Baekhyun sontak menutup kedua matanya. Dan betapa pagi itu terasa begitu manis setelah kejadian menyakitkan kemarin, Chanyeol mengecup kedua kelopak Baekhyun dengan lembut dan sarat kemesraan.

Baekhyun terengah karena sentuhan lembut Chanyeol, bahkan setelah pria itu tidak lagi mengecup kelopaknya, matanya masih tertutup. Baekhyun sangat mencintainya, bagaimana perlakuan lembut pria itu padanya. Baekhyun sangat mencintainya, ia mencintai calon suaminya. Dan Chanyeol menemukan betapa mempesonanya Baekhyun saat ini, sangat cantik, indah, dan memikat.

"Mereka sedikit mengganggu." Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia sadar 'mereka' yang Chanyeol maksud adalah wajah sembab dan mata bengkaknya.

"Ya." Baekhyun lalu berdehem setelahnya, merasa sedikit canggung karena menyambut kepulangan calon suaminya dengan sebegini tidak pantas.

"Seakan kau tidak memiliki waktu tidur yang cukup, benar, Baekhyun?" Dan pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya gugup.

"Ya, C-Chanyeol, i-itu benar." Suara Baekhyun kembali terdegar begitu lirih, seakan takut kalau ia kembali membuat kesalahan. Tapi napas Baekhyun tercekat saat Chanyeol malah menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol berucap dengan sedikit nada menyesal di dalamnya. Ia mengecup kepala Baekhyun beberapa kali, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dan balas memeluknya, itu adalah perumpamaan dari kaya 'ya' yang tidak ia suarakan.

Baekhyun begtu menikmati ini, rengkuhan Chanyeol yang begitu nyaman. Setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin serta apapun yang ia tangisi tadi malam, semua seakan lenyap. Baekhyun memang sangat terluka, tapi calon suaminya kembali dengan baik serta memeluknya, rasa sakit itu menguap. Baekhyun telah merasa bersyukur dengan Chanyeol yeng kembali dengan keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu ia tahu dimana Chanyeol menginap, Baekhyun sangat senang Chanyeol tidak kekurangan waktu tidurnya.

"Kau masih memakai kemeja kemarin." Suara Baekhyun yang lembut kini terendam dalam dada Chanyeol, terdengar seperti gumaman yang sangat manis.

"Hm... Aku bahkan tidak mandi." Dan Chanyeol tersenyum saat suara kekehan Baekhyun terdengar menggetarkan hatinya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air untukmu mandi, tunggulah seben-"

"Tetap di sini." Baekhyun terdiam saat Chanyeol kembali menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat pria itu. Cukup kuat, tapi tidak cukup kasar untuk membuatnya kembali merasa kesakitan.

"Tapi kau-"

"Istirahatlah, Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan menghancurkan kamar mandi hanya karena menyiapkan air untukku sendiri mandi." Baekhyun kembali terkekeh, nada suara itu cukup menghiburnya.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun menyahut lembut.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya sekali, sempat terpikir olehnya Baekhyun akan menjadi sedikit keras kepala. Tapi melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi, Chanyeol sadar bahwa Baekhyun tidak pernah diajarkan bagaimana caranya untuk menjadi keras kepala. Hanya mendapatkan hidup layak dan dilindungi, itu yang Baekhyun harapkan dan Chanyeol sejak awal sebenarnya telah memadamkan harapan itu. Chanyeol merasa semakin menyesal sekarang.

"Beristirahatlah, aku akan mandi." Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berbaring lalu mengecup kening pria itu. Baekhyun telah lemah dan terluka, tapi Chanyeol semakin menyakitinya dengan memecahkan harapannya.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap. Ia sengaja, mengingat ia masih menekan gairahnya sejak kemarin dan ia yakin segalanya akan berakhir mengerikan jika ia tidak melakukan hal itu.

Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah. Ia hanya mengenakan pakaian santai, ia akan bekerja di rumah mengingat ada beberapa dukumen penting yang langsung dikirim ke rumahnya saat ia pergi. Juga mungkin ia akan keluar menjemput Kyungsoo nanti siang untuk mendapatkan beberapa makanan.

Sebenarnya dengan apa yang telah terjadi, Chanyeol tidak ingin meninggalkan pria itu lagi. Tapi dengan berada di sekitar pria itu ia malah merasa atmosfer yang mendesaknya. Ia merasa sesak dan seakan berada di dalam tempat yang kelam. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar merasa terganggu karena ia belum pernah merasa hal-hal seperti itu di dalam hidupnya. Ia telah banyak menyakiti orang lain, melihat orang lain terluka dan menangis di depannya. Tapi tidak pernah terasa sesesak ini, bahkan meski dibandingkan saat ia menyakiti Taeyong.

Chanyeol berhenti berpikir lalu menatap ke arah ranjang, bermaksud untuk menemukan Baekhyun yang telah memasuki tidurnya. Tapi rupanya Baekhyun tidak tidur, mata cantiknya terbuka di bawah cahaya lampu yang temaram.

"Tidak tidur, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mendekatinya lalu duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Sekarang telah dini hari, aku tidak mampu untuk tidur." Baekhyun menyahut dengan suara yang serak.

"Kau tampak lelah, sudah seharusnya kau beristirahat." Suara Chanyeol terdengar dalam, tangan kekarnya terangkat untuk mengusap surai Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan saat merasakan usapan lembut Chanyeol pada rambutnya, matanya tertutup karena itu terasa sangat nyaman.

"Kau lelah, tidurlah."

"Aku tidak bisa, sulit bagiku untuk terlelap, pagi telah menjelang." Dan sekarang Chanyeol lah yang mendesah pelan, menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah bentuk dari kekeraskepalaan, tapi bentuk lain dari kebiasaan yang didapat dari kehidupannya yang keras.

Chanyeol akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya, mengundang mata Baekhyun untuk terbuka. Dan mata Baekhyun menyipit saat ruangan itu telah berubah benderang. Chanyeol menyalakan lampu agar dapat melihat Baekhyun dengan lebih jelas. Tapi saat ia kembali menatap pada tempat yang sama, yang ia temukan adalah Baekhyun yang kacau. Wajah sembab dan pucat, rambut yang berantakan, juga tatapan yang terluka.

"Baekhyun, kau..."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun menyahut cepat saat suara Chanyeol terdengar sendu dan menggantung.

"Tidak, kau tidak." Chanyeol berjalan dengan cepat lalu kembali duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Baekhyun, aku telah menyakitimu dan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan." Kata-kata Chanyeol yang terdegar tulus menarik sudut-sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Kau tidak membuat suatu kesalahan apapun. Kau hanya mengajarkanku untuk membuat suatu keputusan. Aku yang bersalah di sini, aku hanya mendapatkan sebuah hukuman." Baekhyun berujar lembut lalu meraih tangan kanan Chanyeol untuk digenggamnya.

"Tapi sebuah hukuman tidak harus memberikan rasa sakit." Chanyeol membalas genggaman Baekhyun dengan lebih erat.

"Aku mencoba mengkhianatimu, Chanyeol. Hanya rasa sakit yang yang pantas diterima oleh seorang pengkhianat."

Chanyeol terdiam saat mendengar ucapan yang sangat tulus itu. Baekhyun begitu tulus dan bersih, mereka telah membuatnya terbiasa pada sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan biasa. Mereka telah menjebaknya pada sesuatu yang mengerikan, mengajarkannya tentang sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya terjadi.

"Tapi aku telah berbuat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Aku memukulmu, memakimu, dan menyetubuhimu dengan liar. Tidak kah kau pikir aku telah menyakitimu terlalu jauh?" Chanyeol berujar dengan suaranya yang terdengar keras tapi penuh sesal, tangannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun semakin erat.

"Kau adalah calon suamiku, calon pendampingku. Kau adalah orang yang akan menjadi poros dan arah hidupku. Kau yang akan memimpin dan melindungiku dan anak-anakku. Kau berhak atas diriku, seluruhnya. Hati, tubuh, dan pikiranku, kau berhak memiliki itu semua. Aku tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol. Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak menyakitiku." Baekhyun sedikit merasa nyeri muncul pada hatinya karena suara Chanyeol yang terdengar berbeda. Calon suaminya yang biasanya kuat dan berkuasa kini terlihat sedikit layu.

Chanyeol sedikit terhenyak saat kata-kata itu keluar dengan lancar dari bibir Baekhyun, seakan ia telah melakuakn hal yang benar. Chanyeol masih akan tenggelam dalam rasa sesalnya saat matanya menatap sesuatu yang mengganggu. Semangkuk bubur yang telah tampak dingin. Chanyeol pikir itu makan malam Baekhyun, tapi itu masih utuh. Apa Baekhyun tidak memakan apapun tadi malam?

"Baekhyun." Dan Baekhyun segera menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh tanya setelah panggilan itu.

"Apa kau telah memakan makan malammu?"

"Em... C-Chanyeol, a-aku-" Kedua manik mata Baekhyun gemetar bersamaan dengan suaranya, ia kembali tampak gugup dan terganggu. Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun lupa memakan makan malamnya karena ia hanya terlalu banyak menangis.

"Kau tidak, Baekhyun?" Baekhyun yang tergagap, Chanyeol rasa ia harus sedikit mendesaknya.

Ia merasa bersalah dan jujur saja ia lelah. Ia pergi empat belas hari lamanya, untuk bekerja juga berusaha dengan keras untuk menyelesaikan berkasnya, ia mengejar agar segera wisuda. Dan dengan seluruh kuasanya, ia bisa membuat hal itu menjadi sebuah kepastian. Ia lelah karena itu semua, ditambah setelah kepulangannya ia malah menemukan calon istrinya yang mencoba berkhianat. Ia sudah sangat lelah, tapi sekarang Baekhyun semakin menekannya dengan bertingkah bodoh karena tidak memakan makanannya.

"Y-ya, Chanyeol, a-aku ti-dak." Dan Baekhyun menunduk dengan rasa takut saat Chanyeol menggemeletukkan giginya.

"Aku lelah, Baekhyun. Aku kembali setelah pekerjaanku dan aku menemukanmu yang mencoba mengkhianatiku. Tapi aku telah menyesal karena menyakitimu, sekarang aku lelah dan menyesal. Namun kau malah semakin menekanku dengan bertingkah semakin gila. Apa kau sengaja, Baekhyun?" Demi apapun, ini sebuah kabar buruk. Chanyeol yang sempat tenang kini kembali murka. Chanyeol berpikir ia sengaja, tapi ia tidak.

"Kau sengaja, Baekhyun? Kau ingin membuatku semakin merasa menyesal dengan tidak memiliki makan malammu? Dengan menunjukkan kalau kau benar-benar terluka?" Chanyeol merasa itu salah, Baekhyun telah bersandiwara.

"Ti-tidak, Chanyeol. Ku-kumohon j-jangan salah m-memikirkanku, a-aku tidak." Baekhyun kembali menangis karena sebelumnya ia memang telah merasa dalam emosi yang tidak baik.

"Kau sialan, Baekhyun! Kau jalang sialan! Kau tidak lebih dari sampah! Tidak berharga dan sudah seharusnya terbuang!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan wajah sangat marah. Baekhyun merasa petir menyambarnya, mencuri napasya untuk beberpa detik. Chanyeol dan makiannya membuat Baekhyun benar-benar terluka, ia merasa merana. Cara Chanyeol mengatakannya seakan ia tidak berarti dan tidak berharga. Seakan ia adalah makhluk yang paling menjijikkan.

"Tidak, Chanyeol. K-kumohon j-jangan salah paham."

"Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun? Kau bertingkah sebegini jauh. Apa kau pikir kau pantas untuk dipertahankan?" Kening Chanyeol berkerut dalam sementara ia menatap Baekhyun yang sesegukan.

"Ti-tidak! Chanyeol, C-Chanyeol." Baekhyun menangis kalut, ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol terkejut dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan selanjutnya.

Baekhyun bangun dengan tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Chanyeol. Ia mencoba bangun dengan beberapa kali meringis. Punggungnya sakit dan kepalanya pening, tapi Baekhyun harus melakukan sesuatu agar Chanyeol tidak berpikir untuk meninggalkannya. Ia menangis semakin tersedu saat merasa punggungnya yang terasa seperti teriris.

"Akh!" Dan Baekhyun sedikit menjerit saat ia hampir terjatuh, tapi sebuah tangan yang kokoh meraihnya.

"Berhati-hatilah." Chanyeol mengintrupsinya. Chanyeol masih merasa marah, tapi ia menahannya untuk melihat apa yang akan Baekhyun perlihatkan. Perlahan-lahan ia membantu Baekhyun berjalan.

"Shh..." Baekhyun menggiggit bibir bawahnya dan tangannya mencengkeram tangan Chanyeol yang tidak memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol akhirnya bertanya, sedikit merasa khawatir saat melihat Baekhyun yang menangis terseu-sedu karena menahan sakit.

"K-kau h-harus- shh.. m-melihatnya..." Baekhyun menyahutnya semampunya, menuntun Chanyeol ke arah laci lemari.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, membiarkan Baekhyun yang sedikit menariknya. Ia akui ia sedikit kebingungan dengan apa yang pria itu maksudkan. Hingga Baekhyun membuka laci dan meraih sesuatu dari dalamnya, tidak besar tapi tidak juga terlalu kecil. Chanyeol rasanya mengetahui benda itu.

"Tunggu, Baekhyun. Ini..." Pertanyaan yang menggantung, tanda bahwa Chanyeol mengetahuinya.

"Milikmu?" Chanyeol mengambilnya dari tangan Baekhyun yang gemetar, ia mendapatkan sebuah anggukan.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun memberikannya benda itu, jadi ia memperhatikannya. Dan napas Chanyeol terasa tercekat saat ia melihat sesuatu di sana, benda itu menunjukkan hasil positif. Demi apapun, Chanyeol mengerti apa keguanaan benda ini dan itu terasa menghempasnya.

"Kau... hamil, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih gemetar dan kembali mendapatkan anggukan.

Suasana menyepi dan hanya berisikan bunyi isakan tangis, Chanyeol terdiam karena ini sungguh mengejutkannya. Positif, Baekhyun hamil. Tidak ada pria lain yang pernah menyentuh Baekhyun dengan begitu jauh selain dirinya. Itu anaknya, sesuatu yang tumbuh dan berkembang di dalam rahim Baekhyun adalah bayinya, miliknya. Itu adalah hasil dari persetubuhan yang ia dan Baekhyun lakukan sebelumnya.

"Bagaiaman bisa sebegini cepat?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suaranya yang berbisik.

Dan yang kali ini ia terima adalah sebuah gelengan kepala. Baekhyun juga tidak tahu karena itu berada di luar kendalinya. Yang ia tahu bayi ini telah hadir dan hidup di dalam dirinya, tumbuh dan berkembang dengan aliran darahnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan manik yang bergerak-gerak. Ia sendiri bingung dengan perasaan yang dirasakannya. Senang, takut, atau gelisah. Ia senang dengan fakta bahwa Baekhyun mengandung anaknya. Tapi ia takut dengan kehamilan Baekhyun musuhnya akan menyerang dengan semakin brutal. Dan ia gelisah karena ia tidak yakin ia dapat menjaga bayi itu dengan baik. Hingga jalan terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan adalah memberikan Baekhyun dua pilihan.

"Baekhyun, kau memiliki dua pilihan." Chanyeol berdehem, tidak begitu yakin dengan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Memilih bayi ini dan meninggalkan pendidikanmu atau memilih pendidikanmu dan menggugurkan bayi ini." Chanyeol bisa mendengar napas Baekhyun yang tercekat dan bisa melihat matanya yang terbelalak. Tapi di detik selanjutnya Baekhyun jatuh merosot dengan wajah yang menyiratkan rasa sakit. Baekhyun menangis tersedu dengan tangan yang mencengkeram perutnya serta teriakan suara serak yang terlalu memilukan.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

Telat lagi! Sorry ya? aku mulai sibuk ngampus, gais. Plus, aku dapet saran buat nonton series BL baru, yang 2moons itu. Awalnya aku udah diwarning buat jangan nonton itu pas lagi banyak tugas ato ada kerjaan lain. Tapi aku ngeyel, akhirnya aku nonton. Dan yang terjadi adalahhhh

JENG!

JENG!

JENG!

SAYA WEBEH, PEMIRSAH! T^T

Ide ada, tapi tiba-tiba stuck soalnya cari kata-kata yang cocok itu susah pake banget! Yah mau gimana lagiii.. FF ku itu pait-pait gimana gitu, 2moons manis-manis asek gitu.. keju banget pokoknyaaa.. yang awalnya udah nulis setengah malah jadi amburadul gitu, apalagi pas nonton spoiler season 2 nyaa, PIKIRAN SAYA MULAI NYELENEH!

Aku yang bersalah di sini dan aku baper T^T series ini berbahaya karena buat saya jadi addicted, sampai sekarang demamnya ga ilang.. T^T mana S2 nya nunggu taon depan lagi, merana lah saya..

Okehh, itu curcol saya.. maaf mengganggu hidup tentram Anda sekalian :')

.

Yang udah review :

 **milkistbee | Jiyeonasya614 | Find who am i | AlexandraLexa | Bbasjtr | Aisyah304 | Annisa Lee | barbiebaek | rahelazzahra | tercyduck | light195 | Chanbaeknaena | RateMLovers614 | LUDLUD | EmperorVer | LyWoo | BAEKBAEK04 | chanyeonlee | YvkariKim | auliaMRQ | angelbear61 | Linaexoss | Nhon-Bibiil243 | Eriiiii09 | Nurfadillah | Winter Jun09 | Aoki Reika | rusacadel | berrybyun | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | park yeolna | anahkyungie | nocbnolife | pla | Leon | yousee | Guest | B | LightPhoenix614 | Ayaa | Miftakhul498 | cmCLA | baeksootao | misterooh | Guest (2) | Aisyah6104 | Dwi3761 | LavenderCB | Aisyah1 | Parkbaexh614 | byunbaek | Ddsianz610494 | Bubble**

 _Q : Taeyong bukan PHO kan?_

 _A : Gimana yaaa? XD akan saya jawab pada chapter-chapter selanjutnya~_

 _Q : Kyungsoo bicara sama siapa di telepon?_

 _A : Sama Kai, mereka kan dari kubu negara api *eh XD_

Astagaaaahhh! Mata ku seger baca review kalian. Ada yang panjang cetar gitu, ada juga yang pendek tapi penuh arti mendalam XD sukaakkkk! Buat yag nanya kok Baek terus disakitin Chan nya kapan? Jangan lupa ada karma, karma berlaku di ff ini XD

Aku ga maksud bikin kalian nangis lho ya, tapi kalian malah nangis XD dan akuuu... sukaakkk XD

Yuk review lagu hayuk~ biar nulisnya makin semangat :) I love youuuuuu :*

.

Last, you reviewing and I writing~ ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Title : Tears in the Thorn

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 13]**_

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa dunianya dibalikan dengan paksa saat Chanyeol memberikan dua pilihan itu padanya. Pilihan yang sulit karena keduanya adalah sesuatu yang begitu berarti. Pendidikan dan bayinya, kehidupan dan napasnya. Dan Chanyeol memberikan pilihan sulit itu dengan terlalu tiba-tiba, menyentaknya.

Pendidikan adalah apa yang selalu dikejarnya, alasan yang membuatnya menerima banyak rasa sakit. Pendidikan yang membuatnya menerima segalanya dengan ketulusan. Tapi sekarang sesuatu yang lain telah hadir, seorang bayi, bayinya. Buah cintanya yang hadir berkat kebesaran hatinya untuk menyerahkan dirinya pada calon suaminya malam itu. Sesuatu yang terjadi karena tatapan keseriusan Chanyeol serta rasa cinta yang tiba-tiba memenuhi dadanya.

Dan jujur dari dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia benar-benar mangharapkan bayi ini. Ia harap bayi ini hadir dan mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan pendidikannya. Ia ingin berubah, tidak selalu menjadi yang terinjak. Setidaknya ia ingin dilirik saja jika tidak ditatap.

Tapi perkataan Chanyeol benar-benar menusuknya, membuatnya merasa petir menerjangnya dengan tiba-tiba. Membuatnya kesulitan bernapas dan merasakan nyeri luar biasa pada perutnya. Rasanya sakit sekali, membuatnya merosot jatuh.

"A-argh!" Baekhyun menjerit dengan mata yang terpejam erat, suaranya terdengar begitu menyatu dengan kesengsaraan.

"Baekhyun!" Dan bersyukurlah pada reflek Chanyeol yang begitu cepat, ia meraih Baekhyun dengan cepat tepat sebelum tubuh lemas itu menyentuh lantai dengan keras.

"A-akh! Ahh!" Baekhyun kembali menjerit, tangannya meraih kemeja bagian depan Chanyeol dan merematnya keras.

"Baekhyun, ada apa denganmu?!" Chanyeol merasa jantungnya memompa dengan kencang, meledak-ledak dan itu sampai hingga ubun-ubunnya, mengusik arus ketenangannya.

"C-Chan... Shh..." Kini mata Baekhyun terpejam lemah, keringat mulai bercucuran di dahinya yang mengkilat. Sesuatu terasa melilit di perutnya, terasa begitu menyakitkan dan mencoba merenggut kesadarannya.

"Baekhyun, buka matamu! Katakan sesuatu!" Chanyeol merasa semakin panik saat mata dari wajah tirus itu terpejam. Napas Baekhyun yang tersengal juga menghempasnya pada rasa panik yang menjadi. Reaksi yang Baekhyun tunjukkan sama seperti apa yang muncul di ingatannya, sama seperti saat Baekhyun kehilangan kesadarannya untuk yang pertama kalinya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Pe-perutku... Shh... Chan, s-sakit se-sekali... akh! Sesu-atu... l-laku-kan s-sesuatu... ba-bayi kita..." Dan napas Chanyeol tercekat saat dua kata terakhir itu terlontar dengan begitu lirih. Bayi mereka, bayinya, semua rasa sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan adalah semua tentang bayinya.

"Bertahanlah, Baekhyun. Jangan tutup matamu, hanya teruslah menatapku." Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun lalu melangkah cepat menuju pintu. Suaranya yang tegas memanggil Jongdae dan meminta pria itu agar segera menyiapkan mobil.

.

.

"Begitu, Baekhyun, benar begitu. Terus tatap aku dan jangan biarkan kesadaranmu terenggut." Baekhyun mengangguk lemah dengan kepala yang terbaring di paha Chanyeol, sesekali teriakan dan ringisan masih terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

Chanyeol memandang jalanan dengan cemas sebelum kembali menatap Baekhyun yang kini tengah meringis. Tangan kirinya yang tegas berada di sekitar rahang Baekhyun, menyentuh pipi mulus itu dan menepuknya dengan lembut saat kedua manik kecokelatan Baekhyun hampir terpejam.

"Apa masih jauh? Tidak kah kau mengemudi terlalu pelan?" Tanpa bertanya pada siapapun lagi Jongdae tahu kalau Chanyeol tengah berbicara padanya.

Jongdae menoleh sekilas dan menemukan Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menjerit dengan cemas. Tangan kanan Chanyeol mengusap surai Baekhyun dengan lembut, berharap itu bisa meringankan rasa sakit Baekhyun. Jongdae menghela napasnya, ia tahu Chanyeol tengah benar-benar cemas hingga tidak menyadari Jongdae yang tengah mengemudi dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

"Sebentar lagi, Chanyeol." Jongdae memperlambat laju mobil dan mengarahkan kemudi pada sebuah bangunan besar. Tepat setelah mobil mereka melewati pos penjagaan, seluruh _security_ segera berkumpul dan seorang di antara mereka segera menghubungi resepsionis dengan _HT_ yang selalu ia bawa. Ini adalah rumah sakit milik Chanyeol, mereka harus menyambut tuannya dengan baik.

"Ambil _strectcher_!" Jongdae berteriak pada _security_ itu yang mengangguk sigap lalu kembali mengangkat _HT_ -nya. Beberapa pengawal yang mengikuti mobil mereka dengan SUV tampak berlarian keluar dan mendekati mobil Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"Jongdae, apa seseorang belum juga mengambil _stretcher_?" Chanyeol berseru tepat setelah salah seorang pengawalnya membukakan pintu.

Bukan karena apapun, Chanyeol hanya sedang benar-benar cemas. Baekhyun telah berkeringat banyak hingga membuat rambutnya lepek, tapi ia tidak lagi berteriak, hanya meringis lemah dengan mata yang semakin sayu. Dan intensitas Chanyeol memanggil namanya dan menepuk pipinya juga semakin sering, Baekhyun telah semakin mendekati batasnya.

"Sedang dalam pengambilan." Sangat jarang bagi Jongdae menemukan Chanyeol sebegini cemas. Ia lega bahwa Chanyeol tidak kehilangan sifat manusianya, tapi ia juga merasa begitu khawatir saat menemukan Baekhyun yang telah kepayahan mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Sebentar lagi, Baekhyun. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi." Chanyeol semakin kalut saat Baekhyun tidak lagi bisa membuka matanya dengan benar. Chanyeol benar-benar cemas bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi kalau Baekhyun tidak sanggup menggenggam kesadarannya dengan kuat.

"Di sini, Tuan!" Suara seorang wanita berseru, membuat Chanyeol segera menoleh. Itu adalah beberapa perawat dan mereka mendorong sebuah _stretcher_ , Jongdae tahu ia harus membantu Chanyeol untuk membaringkan Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati, ia sedang mengandung. Bawa ia ke ruangan dr. Zitao." Chanyeol dan sifat berkuasanya sepertinya telah kembali. Ia tampak lebih tenang dan membiarkan para perawat itu membawa Baekhyun lebih dulu sedangkan ia masih berdiri di dekat Jongdae, sedikit merapikan pakaian santainya.

"Kembalilah." Chanyeol hanya mengucapkan satu kata, tapi itu cukup mengejutkan Jongdae.

"Aku tidak mungkin kembali dan membiarkan kalian di sini." Jongdae mulai protes, apa yang Chanyeol katakan adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa akalnya terima.

"Kau mungkin dan kau bisa meninggalkan kami di sini."

"Tidak, karena Baekhyun _hyung_ sedang tidak baik-baik saja." Jongdae menajamkan tatapannya, melihat Chanyeol yang hanya meletakkan sedikit perhatian padanya membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja, kami memiliki penjagaan yang baik." Kali ini Chanyeol menyahut ucapannya dengan balik menatapnya, seakan menekankan sebuah kepastian.

"Dan aku tidak semudah itu membiarkan itu, kau tetap membutuhkan diriku." Jongdae bersikeras.

"Tapi aku tidak semudah itu membiarkan Minseok di rumahku, ia pasti membutuhkan dirimu." Chanyeol tahu dan sangat mengakui bahwa Jongdae adalah kaki tangan terbaiknya, tapi Jongdae memiliki kekasih, orang yang akan menjadi alasannya bernapas dan menjadikannya poros kehidupan. Chanyeol tidak mungkin membiarkan satu di antara mereka diintai bahaya.

Ada sepercik keraguan di mata Jongdae saat ini, Chanyeol bisa melihatnya dengan cukup jelas. Itu cukup membuktikan bahwa Jongdae mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin para pengawal itu dapat menjaga kalian dengan sangat baik." Dan Jongdae rupanya masih memilih untuk bertahan.

"Memang, mereka tidak akan pernah mampu untuk menjaga kami dengan sangat baik. Tapi mereka adalah pengawal-pengawal terbaikku, mereka akan menjaga kami dengan baik." Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan, mencoba menghapus dilema yang Jongdae rasakan dan membiarkan hanya kembali lah yang menjadi pilihan yang tersisa.

"Tapi, Chanyeol, apa kau yakin?" Inilah yang menjadi kelebihan sekaligus kelemahan yang Jongdae miliki. Ia adalah seorang yang setia, tapi peragu dan sedikit pembangkang.

"Ya, karena yang bersama dengan pangeran kecilmu hanyalah pengawal biasa dan bukan yang terbaik."

Jongdae terdiam dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Hingga Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya sekali disertai senyuman yang hangat, Jongdae tahu Chanyeol telah sedikit berubah. Perubahan menjadi membaik serta memiliki sifat manusia. Chanyeol yang membaik, dan Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang memancing perubahan itu.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan cepat saat merasa ia telah terlalu lama membiarkan Baekhyun sendiri. Ia cukup cemas, tapi meyakinkan Jongdae adalah hal yang harus ia lakukan. Ia menyayangi pria itu, seorang adik yang telah tumbuh bersamanya dengan Yifan. Jongdae sudah lebih dari sebatas atasan dan bawahan, tapi mereka adalah keluarga. Dan keluarga yang sebenarnya akan selalu saling melindungi. Jongdae mencintai Minseok, maka keselamatan Minseok juga adalah tanggung jawabnya.

"Kau meninggalkannya dengan cukup lama." Suara terdengar saat Chanyeol baru memasuki ruangan itu. Seorang itu, Tao, seorang berdarah China yang berkewarganegaraan Korea.

" _I have my own bussiness._ " Chanyeol langsung melangkah ke daerah ruang periksa Tao dan pria itu hanya mengikutinya.

Chanyeol hanya diam saat menemukan Baekhyun yang tidak lagi kesakitan. Calon istrinya itu tengah tertidur dengan wajah damai yang pucat. Tidak lagi ada raut kesakitan di sana, tapi sisa dari tangisnya masih terlihat dengan jelas.

"Aku membiarkannya tidur setelah aku memeriksanya." Tao sedikit tersenyum saat Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan cukup lama. Ia tahu Chanyeol khawatir dan ia tahu bagaimana seorang calon ayah mencintai calon buah hati mereka.

"Bagaimana ia? Apa mungkin itu sesuatu yang buruk?" Chanyeol bertanya padanya, tapi atensinya pada Baekhyun seakan tidak teralihkan.

"Ikut aku, kita berbicara di ruanganku." Tao menemukan keraguan pada wajah yang biasanya keras itu, jadi ia pergi lebih dulu.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan lekat. Ada sesuatu yang semakin mengendap dalam hatinya. Ia telah membuat kesalahan yang pertama dan belum menyelesaikannya dengan benar, tapi ia telah membuat kesalahan yang lain. Kesalahan ini mengerikan, sama mengerikannya dengan kesalahan pertama karena telah membuat Baekhyun menjadi sebegini kesakitan. Chanyeol menghela napas sekali lalu memilih segera menemui Tao.

"Duduklah." Tao berujar setelah menemukan Chanyeol telah memasuki ruangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk?" Dan Chanyeol bertanya setelah satu detik ia mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi di depan Tao.

"Itu hanya kau yang melakukan sesuatu yang buruk."

Chanyeol terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun ia mengangguk kecil sesudahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan, tapi ia terlihat begitu kesakitan. Saat aku bertanya mengapa ia begitu kesakitan. Ia menjawab punggungnya adalah tempat rasa sakit selain perutnya, juga ia kesulitan berjalan." Tao memang tampak keras, ia mengatakannya tanpa sedikitpun rasa manis.

"Aku menyakitinya. Aku akui, aku menyakitinya dengan sangat buruk."

"Dan kau berharap bahwa semuanya masih berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanmu?"

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya saat kata-kata itu keluar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Tao maksud, tapi mungkinkah ia kehilangan bayinya? Mungkinkah ia kehilangan bayinya bahkan saat belum sampai 24 jam ia mengetahui kehadirannya?

"Chanyeol, aku telah memperingatkanmu agar tidak membuat kesalahan seperti yang telah aku perbuat. Aku kehilangan bayiku karena keegoisanku sendiri. Aku juga hampir membunuh Yixing dan sekarang aku juga kehilangan pria itu, cinta dan segala kasih sayangnya untukku. Ia kecewa dan aku hanya bisa mencoba mengerti. Bahkan setelah aku menjadi lebih baik seperti sekarang, ia tidak akan kembali, bayi kami tidak akan kembali." Suara Tao yang keras kini terdengar lemah. Matanya tampak menerawang ke kenangan masa lalu.

Dahulu Tao adalah tangan kanan yang paling Yifan andalkan, ia bekerja untuk Yifan dengan seluruh hatinya. Hingga Yifan membuatnya melanjutkan pendidikan ke perguruan tinggi sekaligus menjaga Yixing. Mereka mengambil pendidikan dokter dan bersama setiap waktu. Dan tanpa keduanya sadari, mereka telah saling jatuh cinta. Ia mencintai Yixing dan Yixing mencintainya, setelah 4 tahun berlalu mereka menjalin hubungan, masih tetap sama, Tao adalah kaki tangan Yifan. Dan suatu saat mereka melakukannya sebagai pembuktian cinta Yixing padanya. Dan akhirnya mereka berhasil dengan satu kali melakukan. Tapi sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, Tao menyakiti Yixing tanpa mengetahui bayi mereka. Hingga mereka kehilangan bayi mereka dan Yixing berbalik membencinya. Tao menerima itu semua dan memilih berhenti bekerja dengan Yifan. Ia memilih melanjutkan pendidikannya untuk menjadi dokter kandungan dan memikul segala rasa bersalah.

Tragis, kisah cinta yang Tao miliki memang terdengar seperti sebuah kesalahan. Dan Tao adalah tersangka utama. Ia tahu ia lah yang bersalah, tapi jika orang lain akan merasakan hal yang sama, maka ia akan berusaha mencegahnya.

"Jika ia telah membuat suatu kesalahan, kau tidak harus membuatnya menjadi sebegitu buruk." Tao mencoba mengingatkan dengan lebih lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ia tengah mengandung." Chanyeol menyahut, ia bukan membuat alasan, itu adalah kebenaran.

"Dan jika kau tahu ia tengah mengandung, maka kau tidak menyakitinya. Serius, Chanyeol, jika ia tidak mengandung maka kau akan selalu menyakitinya?"

"Tidak, jika ia tidak menjadi seseorang yang menjijikkan." Endapan rasa tidak nyaman itu terasa menebal, tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli.

"Chanyeol, berhati-hati lah dengan ucapanmu." Tao merasa sedikit geram.

"Aku tidak mencintainya dan aku kesini bukan untuk mendengar ucapan tidak berarti dari mulutmu itu." Dan rasa tidak nyaman itu mulai menggerogoti hatinya.

"Baekhyun akan membaik dan bersyukurlah karena bayimu adalah bayi yang kuat."

Chanyeol tersenyum setelah mendengar kalimat itu, apa yang ia khawatirkan ternyata tidak terjadi.

"Ia kuat karena ia adalah milikku. Bayi yang kuat, ia milik Phoenix." Chanyeol berujar dengan senyum penuh kepuasan. Itu adalah bayinya, miliknya dan ia pasti akan menjadi sebegini kuat. Karena ia memiliki orang tua yang kuat, ayahnya... dan ibunya.

.

.

Chanyeol memilih keluar dari ruangan Tao setelah ia mengetahui keadaan Baekhyun dan bayinya. Ia memilih untuk menemani mereka, setidaknya hingga Baekhyun terbangun.

Chanyeol melangkah dengan pelan saat menemukan Baekhyun yang masih tertidur, ia tidur dengan lelap. Chanyeol menatap wajah itu lama, ia tampak damai meski jejak air mata telah terlihat mengering di pipinya. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan jari-jarinya yang kasar menyentuh pipi lembut pria itu. Benar-benar telah kering, jejak air mata Baekhyun tidak lagi bisa dihapus dengan lembut dan Chanyeol merasa sedikit menyesal karena tidak menghapusnya sejak awal, Baekhyun pasti tidur dengan tidak nyaman.

"Aku telah menyakitimu." Entah bagaimana caranya seseorang menjadi sebegini berbeda dalam kurang dari satu jam. Chanyeol yang sekarang terlihat begitu lembut.

Chanyeol akhirnya duduk perlahan di samping Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut, seakan itu adalah benda yang rapuh. Ia menutup matanya dan membiarkan desir rasa bersalah menyiramnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan agar rasa itu tidak lagi menemaninya. Tapi ia tahu ia lah yang mengundang rasa itu datang dan akhirnya itu datang semakin banyak setelah ia tahu ia hampir menyakiti bayinya. Bayinya, bayi mereka yang merupakan perwujudan dari cinta dan harapan. Bayi yang hadir setelah percumbuan mesra mereka di malam itu.

"Jika kau mendengarnya, tolong maafkan ayah." Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di perut Baekhyun yang masih rata sesaat setelah ia membuka matanya.

Setelah apapun yang telah terjadi, Chanyeol tahu ia tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri dan meminta maaf hanya kepada Baekhyun. Itu adalah bayinya, sesuatu yang terbentuk karena sebagian dari dirinya. Dan ia tahu seberapa bersalahnya ia karena hampir menyakiti bayinya.

"Ayah mencintaimu, tolong datanglah pada ayah suatu saat nanti." Dan Chanyeol tersenyum setelahnya. Ia memang kejam dan terkadang tanpa hati. Tapi jika itu adalah darah dagingnya, maka ia akan menjadi yang terbaik untuk kebahagian anaknya.

.

.

Sebelumnya Chanyeol telah memiliki beberapa rencana untuk hari ini, pekerjaan dan Kyungsoo. Bekerja dengan banyak dokumen di rumah juga memiliki sedikit waktu dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi ia memilih membatalkannya dengan membuat beberapa panggilan. Sebenarnya ia bisa egois, tapi untuk bayinya ia akan tetap tinggal.

"Ya, Kyungsoo. Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa." Chanyeol berucap dengan suara yang penuh sesal, tapi wajahnya hanya tanpa raut.

"Ku pastikan untuk lain kali. Hmm.." Dan Chanyeol tampak menjauhkan benda persegi panjang dari telinganya.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya dengan lelah. Ia telah membuat sebuah kebohongan hari ini. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya lalu berbalik untuk kembali menemani Baekhyun sebelum ia melihat Sehun dan Luhan menghampirinya.

"Oh, Sehun." Chanyeol menyapanya lebih dulu, berusaha terlihat baik meski tidak sepenuhnya.

"Kami datang untuk Baekhyun _hyung_." Sehun tersenyum setelahnya, Chanyeol tidak mengenakan kemeja tapi ia masih tampak sangat gagah dan tampan.

"Menjenguknya? Baekhyun tengah tidur." Chanyeol rasa ini tidak memungkinkan untuk mereka menemui Baekhyun. Baekhyun harus beristirahat dan ia sangat tahu kalau Luhan adalah seorang yang tidak bisa diminta untuk tidak bertingkah berlebihan, Baekhyun mungkin akan terganggu.

"Oh ya..." Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"Kami akan datang lain waktu." Sehun tahu apa yang Chanyeol maksud dan ia berniat untuk menyetujuinya.

"Apa?" Tapi sepertinya Luhan berpikiran lain, ia tampak tidak menerimanya dengan baik.

"Kita akan datang di lain waktu, Luhan _hyung_." Sehun berusaha menjelaskan dan ia berharap Luhan akan mengerti.

"Kita akan datang di lain waktu? Dan kau membiarkan Baekhyun bersama pria ini?" Luhan yang pembangkang, menurutnya itu bukan lah dirinya jika ia langsung menganggukkan kepala.

"Apa yang salah? Chanyeol _hyung_ adalah prianya."

"Chanyeol adalah prianya, tapi ia pria brengsek!" Luhan mulai berteriak dan Sehun rasa ia harus menghentikannya.

"Luhan _hyung_! Kau bisa lebih baik dari ini!"

"Aku memang seorang yang baik, Sehun! Tapi menjadi baik untuk bajingan ini adalah pilihan terbaik setelah kematianku!" Luhan sepertinya telah sangat marah.

" _Hyung_! Jaga bicaramu!" Dan Sehun juga merasa emosinya mulai terpancing.

Chanyeol mendesah dalam rasa lelah dan jengah saat menemukan pasangan itu bertengkar di depan wajahnya. Tapi semua itu karena ia, si bajingan berengsek yang masih berdiri tegak di depan wajah mereka.

"Berhenti, Luhan, sebelum kau membangunkan mayat-mayat di rumah sakit ini." Chanyeol mencoba menengahi. Serius, ia adalah objek pertengkaran mereka, tapi mereka bahkan seakan tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Dan aku tidak harus mengikuti perintah darimu!" Luhan berbalik menatapnya dan mengacungkan satu jari telunjuknya di depan hidung Chanyeol.

"Kau harus, karena ini bukan hanya tentang dirimu. Orang lain juga berada di sini." Chanyeol menyentuh pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menurunkannya dengan lembut.

"Lalu aku harus diam dan membiarkan sahabatku terus kau sakiti?" Suara Luhan berubah berbisik, sangat rendah tapi penuh dengan api kemarahan.

"Luhan, kau tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan." Dan Chanyeol menyahut dengan sama berbisik, tapi miliknya adalah suara yang terdengar terganggu.

"Aku tahu! Karena kau adalah seorang yang mengerikan, kau seorang bajingan! Kau telah menyakitinya dengan begitu buruk, tapi kau bertingkah seakan kau tidak melakukan suatu kesalahan."

"Ya, Luhan, aku telah menyakitinya. Tapi itu di luar pengetahuanku, aku tidak tahu kalau ia tengah mengandung bayiku." Chanyeol akui ia bersalah dan Luhan benar tentang betapa buruknya dirinya.

"Kau mengakuinya, kau mengakuinya tapi kau telah menyakitinya. Kau pikir semua akan berubah menjadi baik-baik saja?" Luhan marah, telah sangat marah. Tapi ia tampak menahannya dengam sangat kuat hingga wajahnya memerah.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol mendesah, keningnya berkerut. Ini tidak baik untuk bertengkar di area publik seperti ini, tidak hanya karena rasa malu tapi orang-orang mungkin juga akan terganggu, karena Chanyeol yakin ini tidak akan berakhir cepat.

"Pergilah, Luhan, dan kembali lah disaat kau telah membaik." Chanyeol mengusap lembut bahu Luhan, bermaksud untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang.

"Sialan!" Luhan berbisik nyaring dengan tangan yang menepis sentuhan lembut Chanyeol dan Sehun segera menyerukan namanya dengan suara yang cukup nyaring.

"Kau memperlakukanku seakan aku telah membuat suatu kesalahan! Aku tidak berkata salah dan aku tidak berlaku salah!" Luhan kembali meluap.

"Hentikan! Kita pergi! Sekarang!" Sehun akhirnya turut turun tangan, mencoba menarik Luhan dan membawanya menjauh.

"Lepaskan! Aku akan pergi dengan keinginanku, berhenti menyakitiku." Dan hanya dengan perkataan Luhan yang seperti itu Sehun segera melepaskannya, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia menyakiti kekasihnya.

"Aku akan pergi, tapi..."

Plak!

Luhan menampar Chanyeol tepat pada pipi, membuat kepala Chanyeol terpaling dan membekukan pria itu dengan aksi tiba-tibanya.

"Itu adalah apa yang bisa aku berikan padamu." Luhan lalu berbalik pergi dan menarik Sehun yang membatu.

Beberapa pengawal Chanyeol tampak terkejut lalu berusaha mengejar Luhan. Namun Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan pergerakan mereka. Luhan tidak pantas untuk disakiti atas apa yang telah ia perbuat, karena Chanyeol memang pantas menerima sebuah tamparan. Ia bersalah, dan Luhan hanya berusaha memberinya sebuah terguran.

.

.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya, ia kacau dan berantakan. Ia merasa cemas setelah mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, sesaat sebelum Baekhyun menjadi seperti sekarang. Tapi itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa ia berikan.

Ia adalah seorang yang besar, tapi masih begitu muda. Ada banyak orang yang lebih dari sekedar bermuka dua berada di sekitarnya, berkeliaran dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melumpuhkannya. Benar, hanya sekedar melumpuhkan, bukan menghancurkan. Mereka lebih suka menghancurkannya dengan begitu pelan, menikmati penderitaannya. Karena Chanyeol memiliki banyak hal, calon istri yang begitu mempesona yang dapat memuaskan mereka, seorang bayi yang kuat yang dapat mereka jadikan budak, seorang kaki tangan yang setia yang dapat mereka pergunakan, serta harta yang melimpah yang dapat mereka nikmati. Chanyeol memiliki segalanya dan ia harus lebih dari sekedar berhati-hati, ia harus kuat dan cerdik.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, ia khawatir Baekhyun akan memilih pendidikan dibandingkan bayi mereka. Oh astaga, itu adalah bayinya, Chanyeol memijit pangkal hidungnya. Bayi yang lucu tapi kuat. Bayi yang akan mengisi keseharian dengan tawa dalam setiap perkembangannya. Chanyeol hanya ingin menjadi seorang ayah, seorang ayah yang baik dan begitu dicintai. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan agar menjadi ayah yang baik, karena ayahnya bukanlah satu dari itu. Tapi Chanyeol akan berusaha penuh.

Tapi jika Baekhyun lebih memilih pendidikan, Chanyeol juga tidak bisa melarangnya. Baekhyun tidak pernah egois dan mendapatkan kesempatan memilih dalam kehidupannya dan Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk membuat Baekhyun tetap di posisi yang sama, tertunduk dan hanya membiarkan orang-orang menggerakkan alur kehidupannya.

Puk!

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Dan itu menyadarkannya bahwa ia telah berpikir terlalu jauh, itu tidak baik. Tidak baik saat ia seharusnya menjaga bayinya dengan fokus.

"Kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku." Itu Jongdae dan Chanyeol menghela napas lega dengan tanpa sadar, itu bukanlah seseorang yang memiliki potensi menyakiti bayinya.

"Segalanya memenuhi kepalaku." Chanyeol berbalik dan menemukan Jongdae yang membawa sebuah bungkusan.

"Kau tidak ada memakan sesuatu sebagai sarapanmu." Jongdae menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada cara Jongdae memberinya perhatian. Jongdae memang tampak tanpa belas kasih terhadapnya, tapi ia tahu kalau Jongdae sangat menyayanginya. Ia mengetahui dari bagaimana pria itu terus memperhatikannya.

"Terima kasih, aku telah berhutang satu padamu."

Dan Jongdae memukul bahu Chanyeol main-main.

"Berhenti bertindak seakan kau tidak pernah melakukan hal baik. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, aku lah pihak yang selalu tertolong olehmu." Sahutan Jongdae membuat Chanyeol menghangat, Chanyeol melebarkan senyumnya.

"Bagaimana Minseok?" Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, sebelum mereka akan menjadi sosok yang merenungi kesedihan masing-masing.

"Ia sehat dan sangat baik."

"Itu bagus, mengetahuinya langsung dari mulutmu itu terdengar meyakinkan."

"Ya... Dan, bagaimana Baekhyun _hyung_? Kuharap tidak ada sesuatu yang serius." Jongdae yang tulus, itu adalah apa Jongdae yang sebenarnya, pria baik yang bertopeng bajingan.

"Ia baik, ia tertidur setelah Tao memeriksanya." Chanyeol menyahutnya dengan senyum yang sedikit tersungging di bibirnya. Mengingat bayinya baik-baik saja adalah sesuatu yang melegakan.

Jongdae mengangguk sebelum melirik jam tangannya lalu mendesah dengan keengganan.

"Kurasa, aku harus pergi. Aku harus pergi untuk kuis di kelasku. Oh astaga, kenapa harus ada kuis hari ini?" Jongdae mengerang tertahan dengan frustasi, ia tidak ingin pergi.

Chanyeol tertawa karena tingkah kekanakan Jongdae yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Mengingatkannya bahwa Jongdae berusia lebih muda darinya.

"Belajar lah dengan baik, nikmati pendidikanmu."

"Aku mengerti, dasar pak tua." Jongdae langsung beranjak kemudian, tidak peduli dengan tawa Chanyeol yang masih meledak.

Diam-diam Jongdae tersenyum di balik bahunya. Chanyeol menjadi lebih ceria dan itu semua setelah ia mengetahui keberadaan bayinya. Bayi itu akan menjadi berharga, bayi yang penuh cinta.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki ruangan Baekhyun dengan tenang dan mendapati Baekhyun masih menutup matanya. Tidur yang lelap, Baekhyun seakan membayar seluruh kelelahannya dengan kesempatan tidur yang nyenyak. Chanyeol menutup pintu dan berjalan dengan pelan, seakan disetiap langkahnya ia dapat mengusik Baekhyun.

"Kau tidur dengan lelap, apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan sentuhan yang terlalu lembut. Baekhyun sangat cantik, ia tampak damai dalam tidurnya.

"Mungkinkah kau melihat bayi kita? Ia masih bersamamu, maaf karena aku hampir menyakitinya." Chanyeol lalu mengecup lembut dahi Baekhyun, menyampaikan jutaan rasa bersalah yang tidak mampu ia sampaikan.

Namun sentuhan selembut kapas itu tetap mengusik Baekhyun, mata cokelatnya yang bersinar tampak terbuka dengan pelan dan itu membuat Chanyeol merasa sedikit rasa sesal menghampirinya. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Baekhyun bangun, namun Baekhyun rupanya bisa terbangun hanya karena sebuah sentuhan lembut.

"C-Chanyeol." Suara Baekhyun yang serak terdengar terbata, satu-satunya sifat manusiawi yang ia miliki sejak hari ini dimulai.

"Aku di bersamamu Baekhyun, aku tidak pergi kemanapun." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun untuk ia genggam.

"Kau menungguku bangun?" Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum saat merasa Baekhyun meremas tangannya dengan lemah.

"Ya, tapi tidak selalu di dekatmu." Chanyeol sedikit terkejut karena perkataannya sendiri.

"Aku minta maaf untuk itu." Dan Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Tidak pergi untuk pekerjaanmu?" Baekhyun mencoba mencari sedikit bahan pembicaraan sementara ia memainkan jari-jari panjang Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku tidak pergi." Dan jawaban Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Untukmu, itu untukmu." Chanyeol tersenyum setelah menemukan pipi Baekhyun memerah dan segera menunduk dengan cepat. Baekhyun merona karena perkataannya dan itu terlihat begitu manis.

"Aku minta maaf." Namun kata-kata Chanyeol yang berikutnya membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Jangan meminta maaf. Apa kesalahan yang telah kau lakukan? Seorang yang tidak bersalah tidak pantas untuk meminta maaf." Kata-kata yang indah dan suara yang lembut, Chanyeol tahu hanya Baekhyun yang melakukan itu padanya.

"Aku meminta maaf atas bayi kita." Chanyeol berucap dengan kesungguhan dan itu kembali membuat Baekhyun tersipu karena bagaimana cara Chanyeol menyebut tentang bayi mereka.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah menyakitinya, aku hampir membuatnya pergi." Dan Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Tapi ia masih bersama kita dan akan selalu bersama kita." Baekhyun tersenyum dan matanya melembut setelah menemukan Chanyeol yang tampak sedikit terkejut, Chanyeol berhasil menerima maksudnya dengan baik.

"Kau memilih bayi kita?"

"Ya, lupakan tentang pendidikan, aku bahagia hanya dengan memilikinya." Baekhyun menjawab dengan yakin, tangannya yang lain mengusap perutnya.

"Dan aku, kau juga akan memilikiku, seutuhnya." Chanyeol ikut mengusap perut Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tidak lagi mengusap perutnya karena terlalu terkejut.

"C-Chan.. apa yang.."

"Aku akan menikahimu, setelah wisudaku." Dan perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terbelalak sebelum pintu terbuka kasar.

"Apa?!" Seseorang berteriak dengan nada tanya yang jelas, seseorang yang membuka pintu dengan kasar. Seorang itu Taeyong dan ia tampak tidak menerimanya dengan baik.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku gak maksud untuk update telat, tapi ini semampuku. Aku biasanya ngetik di laptop, sekarang di hp. Setiap ada sedikit waktu istirahat (termasuk setelah ngerjain tugas dan sebagainya), aku bakal nulis. Biasanya 3-4 kalimat, dan itu syukur2 kalo dapet 1 paragraf. Kuliah ku padet, senin sampe sabtu ditambah minggu untuk tugas seperti makalah atau tugas kelompok.

Aku ngerjain tugas tiap malem, buat bikin setidaknya 15 menit waktu ngetik. Aku praktikum 3 sks tiap minggu. Bisa dibayangin gimana susahnya itu, gaissss. Kalo ada yang penasaran aku kuliah jurusan apa, aku ambil kesehatan jurusan farmasi. Dan itu salah satu jurusan tersulit.

Tapi apa yang bikin aku tambah puyeng itu. Kok ada cowok yang ngasih aku coklat?! Aku cuma becanda, tapi dia ngasih beneran. Aku gak mau php in anak orang! _

Sekian curhat aku, aku bener-bener seneng dengan respon kalian. Please kasih banyak support dan feedback, beri aku kekuatan T^T Sekarang aja udah agak drop T.T

.

Buat :

 **Tianrui | Park Rinhyun-Uchiha | park yeolna | Aisyah1 | meliarisky7 | Cynta533** (Aku malah nunggu ForthBeam XD #TeamForthBeam) **| auliaMQR | LavenderCB | chanyeonlee** (ngakak lho baca review kamu XD) **| LyWoo | loeylan | AlexandraLexa | WinterJun09** (Makasih atas penantiannya(?) Duh, sampai terharu ;*) **| rahelazzahra | berrybyun | hulass99 | Nurfadillah | CussonsBaekby** (Makasih atas perhatiannya, makasih udah paham kalo gak plagiat ;*) **| Ovieee | rusacadel | Ayaa | pla | kyukyu | yollie | iitanakemamake | LUDLUD | mamihjesper | LightPhoenix614 | nocbnolife | pla614 | yousee | pongpongi | Guest (I) | Guest (II) | alfa46 | winter park chanchan | Linexoss** (Anjir reviewnya XD)

 _Q : ini update tiap bulan atau gimana, kak?_

 _A : gak ada kepastian XD kapan aku bisa update, aku bakal update_

Ohyaaa.. Makasih banget review nya ya, itu ngasih aku semangat lho.. seneeeng banget.

Tapi buat **Guest (II)** kamu kenapa kok review gitu? Udah beberapa kali lho. Gimana kamu tau coba kalo kamu review gak login akun? Terus cuma baca chap 1, pengakuan aku ada di chap 10. Coba baca disitu, jangan cuma bisa judge orang lain. Bikin pengakuan itu berat, perlu keberanian. Dan aku udah bikin.

Buat yang lain, aku minta maaf udah marah2 gitu, aku capek digitu in mulu.

.

Jangan berenti review yaa, review kalian buat aku semangat nulis :D

You reviewing and I writing~ ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Title : Tears in the Thorn

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 14]**_

.

.

.

Chanyeol memandang pintu yang terbuka kasar itu dengan kening berkerut. Itu sangat keras dan sangat mengganggu, terlebih saat Baekhyun tersentak karena bunyian keras itu. Serius, Baekhyun baru saja bangun dan ia tidak ingin Baekhyun terganggu karena apapun.

"Katakan padaku bahwa aku tidak sedang berada di dalam mimpi!" Taeyong kembali berteriak dan itu sungguh nyaring, membingungkan Baekhyun yang tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Aku yakin kau telah bangun pagi ini." Dan Chanyeol menyahutnya dengan kesal.

"Aku serius, Chanyeol!" Taeyong berkata dengan sama kesalnya, tapi itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tidak tahu siapa pria yang sekarang terlihat kesal itu, tapi pria itu begitu cantik, begitu menawan.

"Ya ampun, aku bahkan lebih dari sekedar serius!" Dan sahutan Chanyeol tersebut berhasil membuat Taeyong sedikit terkejut.

"Kau akan menikahinya?" Taeyong bertanya dengan nada suara lebih pelan.

"Oh, sialan! Aku pasti menikahinya!" Chanyeol sungguh terganggu, ada apa dengan Taeyong sebenarnya?

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak mempercayaimu dengan begitu mudah."

"Berhenti bertingkah menyebalkan. Apa sulit bagimu untuk percaya?" Chanyeol mengkerutkan keningnya, ia merasa buruk.

"Karena kau tidak pernah seserius ini dalam suatu hubungan." Taeyong menyahut dan sahutan itu sedikit membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Taeyong berbicara seakan mereka terdengar seperti pernah dalam suatu hubungan.

"Karena tidak ada hal yang membuatku harus serius." Kali ini Chanyeol menyahut dengan lebih tenang.

"Dan ia memilikinya?" Mata Taeyong mengarah pada Baekhyun yang langsung menunduk, merasa bahwa sebuah masalah akan kembali menghampirinya.

"Ya, seorang bayi. Ia memiliki darahku dan ia terbentuk karena diriku." Chanyeol menatap perut Baekhyun dan Taeyong tahu itu adalah tatapan kelembutan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Oh Tuhan, Taeyong tahu ia telah bertingkah tanpa alasan. Pria mungil itu begitu kecil, begitu kurus. Ia terlihat tidak dalam keadaan yang baik karena ia begitu pucat. Taeyong tidak yakin, tapi yang ia tahu, seseorang yang mengandung harus memiliki tubuh yang sehat dan jiwa yang bahagia. Baekhyun begitu cantik, tapi ia tampak buruk, ia tidak baik-baik saja.

Mereka masih terdiam dengan Chanyeol yang tampak melamun, tapi lamunannya buyar saat seseorang menarik bajunya dengan lemah. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Baekhyun yang menunduk tidak nyaman dengan wajah penuh tanya. Dan saat ia menoleh, Taeyong tampak menatapi Baekhyun dengan lekat, itu adalah alasan Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman.

"Oh, ya..." Sedikit perkataan Chanyeol membuat Taeyong menoleh padanya.

"Baek, ini adalah Taeyong, ia mantan kekasihku." Chanyeol memberi sedikit senyumnya, tapi Baekhyun malah tersentak.

Namanya adalah Taeyong dan ia begitu cantik, ia indah. Dan pria yang indah itu adalah mantan kekasih calon suaminya. Baekhyun merasa buruk, Chanyeol mengatakan itu dengan begitu ringan. Tapi Baekhyun malah merasa sedih. Pria indah seperti Taeyong bahkan bukan pilihannya. Taeyong berkulit putih dan bersinar, wajahnya cantik, memiliki mata yang menawan, juga tubuh yang menarik. Sedangkan ia hanya memiliki wajah menyedihkan dan tubuh kurus penuh luka.

"Oh, hai, Baekhyun." Taeyong tersenyum padanya.

"H-hai." Dan Baekhyun menyahutnya dengan suara yang begitu kecil, ia tampak malu.

"Kau begitu cantik." Baekhyun menunduk dengan sahutan lirih terima kasih dari bibirnya. Ia yakin Taeyong baru saja menyampaikan sebuah kebohongan.

Taeyong tertawa kecil karena sikap Baekhyun yang begitu. Ia tahu Baekhyun tidak mempercayai perkataannya.

"Kau akan menjadi seorang ibu, itu luar biasa." Dan Taeyong kembali tersenyum lebar saat menemukan tangan Baekhyun bergerak mengusap perutnya. Oh, astaga, cinta ibu pada anaknya adalah cinta terindah.

"Dan kau juga akan membuat Chanyeol menjadi seorang ayah." Selanjutnya yang Taeyong dapatkan adalah Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang begitu lembut.

"Dan aku..." Baekhyun beralih menatapnya, usapan pada perutnya terhenti. Taeyong menghela napasnya sekali, membuat segala sesuatunya tampak memberat, sehingga Chanyeol juga menatapnya.

"Aku akan membantu membuat segalanya menjadi lebih mudah, aku berada di pihak kalian." Dan kata-kata Taeyong selanjutnya membuat mata Baekhyun melebar.

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol berujar lembut dengan senyum kelegaan di bibirnya. Itu jauh dari perkiraannya. Ia pikir Taeyong akan menjadi satu yang berkhianat dan menyakiti bayinya. Tapi Taeyong bertindak lain, ia adalah permata berbalut lumpur, ia tampak menjijikan namun berhati tulus.

Taeyong mengangguk dan bergerak meraih tangan Baekhyun. Ia pernah berada di dalam posisi Baekhyun, menangis dan terluka. Ia pernah merasakan berenang dalam kolam air mata. Dan itu sudah cukup hanya ia yang merasakan sakitnya ditinggalkan. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun merasakan yang sama karena Baekhyun telah merasakan kesakitan lebih banyak, juga akan merasakan kesakitan lebih dari dirinya.

.

.

"Tempatnya begitu indah, Baekhyun. Kau harus kesana sesekali, itu baik untuk dirimu. Apapun yang terjadi, cobalah untuk selalu bahagia karena bayimu membutuhkannya." Saat Chanyeol memasuki ruangan Baekhyun, suara Taeyong lah yang pertama kali menyambutnya. Dan ia tersenyum karena seberapa besar usaha Taeyong untuk menjadi dekat dengan Baekhyun yang masih sedikit kaku.

"Membicarakan sesuatu?" Chanyeol bersuara, menyadarkan kedua orang itu akan kehadirannya.

"Ya, tentang rumahmu di Jeju. Baekhyun harus mengunjunginya." Dan Chanyeol tersenyum saat mendengar sahutan Taeyong. Perihal berlibur, Chanyeol bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan hal itu.

"Ya, saran yang bagus."

"Oh, Chanyeol. Kau membawa sesuatu?" Taeyong melihat sebuah bungkusan di tangan Chanyeol.

"Ya, nutrisi untuk bayiku." Chanyeol menyahut dan Baekhyun tersipu karena nada bangga yang Chanyeol keluarkan.

"Itu bagus." Taeyong tersenyum.

"Aku akan pergi." Taeyong beralih menatap Baekhyun.

"Pekerjaanku membutuhkanku, makanlah dengan baik, kau begitu kurus." Taeyong memeluk Baekhyun dengan singkat.

"Sampai jumpa." Dan Taeyong melambai dengan ceria pada Baekhyun yang membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memilih untuk menyiapkan makanan Baekhyun, karena serius, Baekhyun tidak memiliki makanannya sejak tadi malam. Dan itu sungguh mengganggunya. Chanyeol membawa mangkuk bubur Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di nakas samping bangsal Baekhyun.

"Apa kau mampu untuk duduk?" Chanyeol bertanya dan mendapatkan beberapa anggukan.

"Tapi perlahan, sangat sakit jika aku bergerak terlalu cepat." Baekhyun berucap dengan lembut. Tapi kemudian ia tersentak dan menyesali perkataannya, terkesan seakan ia memerintah calon suaminya. Mata Baekhyun mulai bergetar.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku, a-aku ti-tidak bermaksud-"

"Aku mengerti." Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun dengan nada suara yang lembut.

"Perlahan..." Chanyeol mencoba membantu Baekhyun untuk bangun. Sejujurnya Chanyeol sengaja memotong perkataan Baekhyun. Ia tahu Baekhyun ketakutan, trauma yang ia tinggalkan masih tersisa begitu banyak, hingga Baekhyun sangat takut untuk berbicara mengenai sesuatu.

Baekhyun meringis dalam setiap gerakannya, menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa ingin seberapa lembut ia berusaha Baekhyun akan tetap kesakitan.

"Apa begitu menyakitkan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada khawatir saat Baekhyun telah duduk dengan nyaman. Baekhyun tampak begitu kesakitan dan Chanyeol khawatir bahwa Baekhyun tidak bisa menahannya terlalu lama.

"Tidak begitu menyakitkan, aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun tersenyum meski ada sedikit paksaan di senyumnya, Chanyeol bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Tapi itu luka yang mengerikan, maksudku, aku melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun saat merasakan rasa bersalah kembali memenuhi hatinya.

"Semua telah berlalu, Chanyeol. Jangan berpikir segalanya masih begitu buruk." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap lengan Chanyeol yang kuat.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada cara Baekhyun menenangkannya. Sangat manis dan lembut, sedikit menyentuh hatinya yang begitu keras.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau harus mendapatkan makananmu. Aku membawakan bubur." Chanyeol mencoba membicarakan hal yang lain sebelum ia kembali meminta maaf dengan menyebalkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan Chanyeol memberikan sebuah suapan yang ia terima dengan baik. Baekhyun meneguknya perlahan dan mendesah setelahnya. Itu adalah makanan pertamanya dan itu terasa sangat baik.

"Kau menikmatinya?" Chanyeol mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun meski tidak ada satupun noda, sifat reflek yang ia lakukan saat Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mulut yang masih terisi makanan.

Baekhyun berdehem setelahnya, mencoba mengurangi sedikit rasa malu yang ia rasakan. Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana Chanyeol menjadi sebegini manis setelah menjadi sangat mengerikan. Baekhyun masih belum mengerti bagaimana seseorang yang sama bisa menjadi sangat berbeda. Dan Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa rasa takut yang ia rasakan semakin luntur. Tapi yang ia tahu ia sangat menyukai ini, Chanyeol yang manis. Ia tahu bahwa ini yang diinginkannya, rasa nyaman yang memenuhi hatinya.

.

.

Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut sebelum menarik tangannya, salah satu usahanya untuk membuat Baekhyun kembali tertidur. Ia sadar hidup Baekhyun sangat jauh dari kata wajar, termasuk kesempatannya untuk beristirahat.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya sekali. Ia telah menentukan pilihannya, ia akan menikahi Baekhyun. Dan itu harus secepat yang ia mampu, demi bayinya. Selama kandungan Baekhyun belum terlihat, maka Baekhyun akan tetap aman, tapi juga selama tidak ada pengkhianat di sekitarnya.

Tangan Chanyeol yang kuat terangkat dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. Mengingat tentang pengkhianat, sangat banyak pengkhianat yang berada di kesehariannya. Berkeliaran dan siap kapan saja menyakiti bayinya. Chanyeol kembali menghela napas, mencoba berpikir hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan. Dan ia mendapatkannya, ia harus menghubungi ibunya juga jalang yang menjadi ibu angkat Baekhyun, mereka harus menyiapkan pesta pernikahannya tepat setelah hari wisudanya.

.

.

Chanyeol terlihat mengenakan pakaiannya dengan tergesa. Ia mengenakan kemeja hitam yang tampak pas mencetak tubuhnya. Sungguh, perusahaannya sangat prima dan ia tidak perlu pergi ke manapun untuk menyelesaikan urusannya, cukup mengerjakannya di sisi Baekhyun. Tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang lain, terjadi penyerangan di rumahnya dan mereka saling menarik pelatuk sehingga Chanyeol harus pergi dan memastikan wilayahnya tidak banyak terusik.

Chanyeol tahu ada seseorang yang berkhianat padanya. Menyebarkan berita kehamilan Baekhyun dengan tujuan tertentu sehingga orang-orang mulai menyerangnya. Dan ia yakin itu adalah jalang itu, kakak tiri Baekhyun yang sungguh gila. Chanyeol menghela napasnya sekali dan meraih senjatanya. Ia kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang masih tertidur dan mengecup keningnya lama.

"Aku akan melindungimu dan bayi kita." Chanyeol lalu berbisik lirih dengan nada suara penuh keyakinan.

Chanyeol tidak tahu sudah bagaimana kondisi rumahnya sekarang karena saat Jongdae menghubunginya, suara baku tembak telah terjadi dan itu sungguh nyaring. Tapi semoga ia tidak terlambat, karena ia khawatir salah satu pengawalnya yang merasa terancam akan memberitahu posisi Baekhyun sekarang. Chanyeol menggeram lalu meraih ponselnya.

" _Oh ya, Chanyeol?_ " Suara seorang wanita dan Chanyeol merasa berang mendengarnya.

"Itu kau?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan bisikan rendah seraya berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya.

" _Apa maksudmu?_ "

"Penyerangan di rumahku, itu kau?" Chanyeol memasuki mobilnya lalu menutupnya dengan bunyi bantingan yang nyaring.

" _Oh, aku tidak tahu mereka akan menyerang secepat itu_." Wanita itu tertawa setelahnya, tawa penuh kelicikan.

"Sialan!"

" _Mereka memberikanku keuntungan, aku hanya memberi sedikit manisan._ "

"Aku akan memberimu pelajaran!" Chanyeol berteriak sementara ia juga mulai mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat dan tanpa kendali.

" _Dengan senang hati, aku akan menunggu pelajaran penuh gairah darimu._ " Sekarang suara wanita itu terdengar manja dan Chanyeol merasa muak.

"Jalang." Chanyeol mendesis marah.

" _Aku bersedia untuk menjadi jalangmu._ " Suara yang menggoda dengan bunyi desahan setelahnya, Chanyeol rasa itu menjijikkan.

"Kau akan menyesal." Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan itu secara sepihak.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan agar kegilaan wanita itu tidak lagi menjadi. Orang-orang telah mengetahui tentang kehamilan Baekhyun, dan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Hanya satu yang bisa ia lakukan, melindungi Baekhyun dan bayinya. Menjadi perisai dari peluru-peluru yang mencoba melukai mereka. Menjadi kuat untuk kebahagiaan dan kehidupan mereka.

.

.

Bunyi decitan karena gesekan antara ban mobil dan aspal itu terdengar begitu jelas. Seorang yang mengemudikannya tampak begitu brutal. Ia terlihat terengah-engah dengan dada yang naik turun dengan cepat, sedikit lelah karena aksinya sendiri. Mata hitamnya selanjutnya mengedar dan rahangnya mengeras. Seseorang telah mengusik wilayahnya. Seseorang telah mencoba menantangnya.

"Bos! Mereka telah menyerang hingga ke dalam!" Seorang pengawal berlari tergopoh menghampirinya dengan sebuah senjata di tangannya. Ia tampak tertekan dan berkeringat banyak. Ia salah seorang pengawal terbaik dan ia menjadi seperti ini, itu berarti ini bukan penyerangan penuh main-main.

Chanyeol menajamkan tatapannya dan napasnya terdengar lebih memburu, ia merasa amarah mulai memenuhinya. Ada satu yang ia takutkan, Minseok. Pria itu ada di rumah sejak pagi dan tidak pergi ke manapun. Jongdae meninggalkannya sebentar untuk kelas, Chanyeol khawatir Minseok terluka karena ketidakadaan mereka tadi. Ia terlambat dan ia khawatir kalau Jongdae juga datang sedikit terlambat meski Jongdae datang lebih cepat daripada dirinya.

Sebuah suara tembakan yang nyaring sedikit menyentak Chanyeol, menyadarkannya dari pemikirannya yang mulai kacau. Chanyeol mendesis dengan amarah, hal sialan ini terjadi di saat yang sangat tidak tepat.

"Dimana Jongdae?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan teriakan, ia telah menembakan satu peluru pada salah seorang musuh yang mencoba melompat ke arahnya.

"Di dalam, Bos!" Dan pengawal itu ganti menembak, mencoba melindungi Chanyeol yang bergerak gusar berlari ke dalam.

Chanyeol berlari secepat yang ia mampu dan pupilnya membesar saat menemukan Jongdae diserang dari berbagai arah. Dua orang musuh, seorang mencoba menyerangnya dengan pertarungan dan seorang lagi mencoba menyerangnya dengan senjata api. Serangan berbahaya, Chanyeol tidak bisa mentoleransi ini.

"Sialan!" Chanyeol berteriak dan mereka menoleh padanya, menyeringai dan beralih mencoba menyerangnya. Tatapan yang lapar, Chanyeol tahu menyerangnya dan membuatnya terluka merupakan kenikmatan tersendiri bagi mereka.

"Berhenti. Biar aku yang mengurusnya." Sebuah suara muncul dan itu terdengar familiar.

Sesuai dengan yang seorang itu perintahkan, pergerakan mereka berhenti. Dan Chanyeol memilih memutar tubuhnya untuk menemukan seorang pria tampan memandangnya penuh kelicikan.

"Oh, itu dirimu?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada canda, merendahkan musuhnya.

"Ya, itu aku." Ya, itu ia. Seorang pria yang benar-benar brengsek. Seorang pria yang menghancurkan hidup cinta pertamanya.

"Hal sialan apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" Nada suara Chanyeol berubah menjadi tidak bersahabat, sangat keras.

"Itu adalah jawaban yang sudah kau tahu. Ayolah, aku tidak perlu untuk mengatakannya lagi." Pria itu tertawa setelahnya, mengundang amarah Chanyeol untuk mulai menyala.

"Perjelas itu dengan lidah kotormu." Chanyeol mendesis. Apa yang pria itu katakan adalah kebenaran, Chanyeol mengetahuinya.

"Ia adalah jalangmu-"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Dan sahutan itu membuat Chanyeol benar-benar murka hingga ia memotong perkataan pria itu dengan teriakan dan angkatan senjata.

Chanyeol mendapatkan banyak moncong senjata api mengarah padanya, seluruh bayaran pria itu telah terfokus padanya. Tapi ia bukanlah seorang Phoenix jika ia gentar hanya karena hal itu. Itu hanya perkara sepele yang sama sekali tidak berpengaruh baginya. Dan hal yang harus ia lakukan adalah membungkam mulut penuh kata tidak pantas milik pria ini.

"Apa yang salah dari perkataanku, Phoenix? Ia adalah jalangmu."

"Ia lebih dari itu." Dada Chanyeol naik turun dengan cepat saat amarah telah terasa membakarnya.

"Oh, ya. Seorang jalang yang memberikan keuntungan." Dan pria itu tertawa lagi, namun kali ini benar-benar terdengar lepas.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan mata yang telah menggambarkan kebencian.

"Kau tidak memberiku jalangmu dulu. Aku inginkan yang sekarang."

"Berhenti berbicara omong kosong. Aku tidak akan memberikannya."

"Mengapa begitu?" Sekarang suara pria itu terdengar sedih, seperti bocah lima tahun yang tidak mendapatkan makanan manis.

"Kau tidak pantas memilikinya. Semua milik Phoenix tidak akan bisa dimiliki siapapun." Chanyeol merasa jijik dengan sandiwara yang pria itu tunjukkan.

"Ah! Ah!" Tapi tiba-tiba wajah pria itu tampak mencerah.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu itu terulang? Aku bisa menyakitinya." Dan sahutan itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit teringat akan masa lalu. Saat Taeyong menangis keras, saat cinta pertamanya meraung di dalam kesedihan. Chanyeol tidak bisa membuat itu terulang.

"Aku akan melindunginya."

"Kau dahulu juga mengatakan hal yang sama, tapi aku tetap lah pemenangnya."

Chanyeol kembali mengeraskan rahangnya, pria ini sungguh gila. Dan ia akan semakin menggila, lebih baik untuknya menghentikan percakapan konyol ini dan melakukan sesuatu.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Jongdae, ikut aku." Chanyeol beranjak dengan Jongdae yang mengikutinya, membiarkan pria itu tertawa dalam kepuasan. Chanyeol akan membiarkannya tertawa untuk sekarang. Karena ia akan hanya fokus pada Baekhyun dan bayinya. Ia akan melindungi mereka. Ia tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

.

.

Chanyeol menarik pelatuknya pada musuh yang mencoba menghadang jalannya. Ini benar-benar sialan, seharusnya pria keparat itu pergi saja. Karena ia tidak memiliki apa yang pria itu cari di sini. Musuh-musuhnya memang mulai mundur, tapi itu sangat perlahan. Tak tik yang cukup kuat, mereka berupaya menghancurkan wilayahnya sehancur mungkin hingga ia tidak mampu memikirkan perlindungan Baekhyun dengan fokus.

"Argh!" Chanyeol mengerang saat sebuah peluru merobek selaput kulit lengannya. Tidak begitu dalam, tapi cukup menyakitkan.

"Phoenix!" Jongdae berteriak padanya dan Chanyeol tahu pria itu terkejut karena cipratan dan rembesan darahnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan satu peluru pada musuh yang menyerangnya, tepat mengenai kakinya dan melumpuhkan pergerakannya. Phoenix yang kejam, jika seseorang hanya sedikit menyakitinya, ia pasti akan memberikan kesakitan yang lebih. Sehingga ia kembali menarik pelatuknya dan melesakkan satu lagi peluru di kaki lain pria itu.

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, Jongdae. Kau tahu ini hanya masalah kecil bagiku." Chanyeol berujar setelah mendapatkan tatapan Jongdae tidak berubah padanya, penuh rasa khawatir, tapi pria itu mengangguk setelahnya. Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan sekelilingnya setelah anggukan dan keterdiaman Jongdae. Jongdae memang seperti itu, akan menjadi pendiam jika berada dalam pertarungan.

"Di mana Minseok?" Chanyeol bergerak memutar dan bertanya dengan suara berbisik, tangannya masih sibuk menarik pelatuk.

"Aku bersyukur karena Luhan datang berkunjung dan mengajaknya keluar." Jongdae menyahut dengan bisikan dan Chanyeol mendengar nada penuh kelegaan yang menyelip di antara kata-katanya.

"Mereka telah saling mengenal?" Oh, astaga, Chanyeol memang luar biasa. Mengobrol di saat genting? Tapi ia hanya murni penasaran, juga tetap waspada.

"Kau tahu bagaimana Luhan" Jongdae menyahut dengan suara serak saat ia harus melakukan perkelahian. Ia bergerak menedang dan berputar dengan lincah.

Chanyeol terdiam setelah itu, mencoba untuk fokus dengan serangan langsung dari musuh yang lain. Mereka sengaja melakukan ini agar ia menjatuhkan senjatanya.

"Pergilah, Chanyeol. Mungkin Baekhyun membutuhkanmu." Jongdae kembali berbisik dan Chanyeol menoleh karenanya, menatap tidak percaya dengan Jongdae yang telah berkeringat banyak.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu." Ia tadi menemukan Jongdae hampir dihabisi, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan pria itu kembali merasakan hal yang sama.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku, musuh tidak tersisa banyak. Tinggal menunggu mereka hilang seutuhnya. Tapi Baekhyun mungkin membutuhkanmu. Bayimu mungkin membutuhkannu." Gigi Chanyeol bergemeletuk pada perkataan Jongdae. Kalimatnya yang terakhir membuatnya lemah.

"Oh, astaga, kau tahu kelemahanku. Aku pergi." Dan Jongdae tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, ia menoleh hanya untuk melihat Chanyeol berjalan menjauh sambil menarik pelatuk dan sedikit berkelahi saat beberapa musuh mencoba menghalanginya. Itu bukan karena ia tahu bahwa bayi itu adalah kelemahan Chanyeol. Tapi karena ia tahu itu adalah bayi yang berharga, sebuah bagian dari hidup Chanyeol. Bayi itu adalah sebagian dari napas Chanyeol, sebagian dari napas ayahnya.

.

.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kesulitan. Ia sedang mencoba untuk fokus di antara rasa sakitnya. Tapi sebenarnya ini bukan hanya tentang rasa sakit, juga karena darahnya yang tidak berhenti keluar. Peluru itu tidak begitu dalam, tapi melukai pembuluh darah dan jaringan otot di lengan atasnya. Ia merasa kepalanya berputar.

"Shh... Sial..." Chanyeol meringis saat rasa pusing itu menyiksanya. Ia tidak merasakannya saat perkelahian tadi, mungkin karena ia terlalu serius. Tapi sekarang pusing di kepalanya cukup mengganggunya yang masih harus menyetir menuju rumah sakit.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi saat merasakan rasa sakitnya semakin menyengat. Ia harus segera tiba di rumah sakit untuk perawatan luka-lukanya. Ia tidak ingin sesuatu menjadi lebih memburuk lebih dari ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak boleh runtuh.

"Arggh!" Chanyeol berteriak saat lukanya terasa berdenyut menyakitkan. Ia sering terluka sebelumnya, tapi luka ini terasa berbeda. Apa musuhnya melumuri sesuatu pada peluru itu? Hingga kepalanya terasa memberat dan pandangannya memburam? Sial! Sesuatu kesalahan terjadi di sini. Chanyeol telah tahu kalau pria itu adalah seorang psikopat, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau pria itu bisa segila ini.

Napas Chanyeol terdengar putus-putus dan ia tidak menyadari kalau ia menginjak pedal gas semakin kuat, menambah kecepatan mobilnya yang sebelumnya telah begitu cepat. Kepalanya memberat diikuti matanya yang selalu ingin terpejam. Ada sesuatu yang salah, Chanyeol merasa akan kehilangan kesadarannya di tengah rasa sakitnya. Musuh yang hebat, Chanyeol tidak menyangka ia akan menyerang dengan tak tik yang tidak bisa ia tebak, gila tapi kuat.

Chanyeol merasakan ia kehilangan kendalinya dan mencoba mengurangi kecepatannya. Tapi saat ia mencoba menginjak pedal rem, kecepatan mobilnya tidak berubah. Pedal remnya tidak berfungsi dan Chanyeol mulai merasakan panik memenuhinya, musuhnya rupanya benar-benar serius ingin membunuhnya. Ia mengarahkan kemudinya ke kanan dan ke kiri karena kehilangan kendali, menghasilkan sahutan klakson dari kendaraan lain yang merasa terancam karena kekacauannya.

Chanyeol menemukan kepalanya semakin terasa pening karena bunyian klakson itu terlalu padat memukul gendang telinganya. Chanyeol panik dan ia semakin tertekan, ia mencoba berpikir untuk menemukan cara agar menimbulkan korban mininum. Dan dengan pemikiran singkatnya ia menyalakan lampu sein kanan. Ia melirik ke spion dengan pandangannya yang memburam untuk melihat keadaan di belakangnya. Mereka melambat sesuai seperti yang ia harapkan, hingga ia memutar kemudi ke kanan dengan tajam dan menabrak pembatas jalan dengan keras.

Chanyeol merasa waktu melambat dan ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang terbanting ke depan karena memang tidak menggunakan _seat belt_. Kepalanya tiba-tiba menjadi kebas dan pandangannya menghitam, ia mencoba bergerak untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya, tapi ia malah semakin kewalahan dengan napas semakin pendek. Dan meski ia tidak ingin berhenti berusaha, tubuhnya lebih dulu menyerah.

" _ **... Baekhyun mungkin membutuhkanmu..."**_

" _ **... Bayimu mungkin membutuhkanmu."**_

Tangan kekar pria itu perlahan melunglai, jari-jarinya melemah dan tatapan matanya menyayu. Dan setelah satu helaan napas lemah, perlahan matanya tertutup. Pria yang kuat kini menjadi lemah, pria yang menjadi benteng kini meretak.

.

.

 _Baekhyun berlarian di padang rumput hijau dan luas. Ia merasa bebas dan hidup. Tidak pernah di seumur hidupnya ia merasa sebegini baik. Baekhyun tertawa lepas, merasa bahagia. Rerumputan itu memenuhi tanah tapi tidak melukai kakinya yang telanjang, tidak mengusik kesenangannya._

 _Baekhyun menoleh dan tiba-tiba menemukan bunga-buanga daisy bermekaran di sekitarnya. Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan waktu untuk kebingungan, ia terperangah karena itu terlihat begitu indah. Dan ia menyukainya sehingga ia menurunkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh kelopak bunga-bunga itu. Ia tidak berniat memetiknya karena tidak ingin bunga itu melayu suatu saat nanti, ia hanya akan melihatnya karena ia tidak akan pergi dari tempat ini._

 _Baekhyun terus tersenyum lebar, kadang tertawa. Baekhyun tampak cantik saat sedang bahagia juga saat mengenakan pakaian yang putih bersih, ia tampak seperti malaikat. Baekhyun berlari kecil hingga sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya._

" _Baekhyun." Suara itu membuat Baekhyun segera berbalik, di sana Chanyeol tengah berdiri menatapnya. Chanyeol tampak tampan dan bersinar mengenakan pakaian yang sama putih dengan miliknya._

" _Tidakkah kau ingin kemari, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit ragu, tawanya yang manis telah sunyi._

" _Raih aku, Baekhyun." Dan setelah itu Baekhyun mendekatinya, langkahnya kecil dan tidak mantap. Tapi Chanyeol menunggunya. Ia tahu Baekhyun pasti akan meraihnya karena Baekhyun membutuhkannya untuk selalu berdiri di sisinya._

" _Kemari..." Baekhyun sedikit tersentak saat suara Chanyeol melemah, ia melihat Chanyeol mulai menghilang. Baekhyun mulai berlari._

" _Tahan aku, Baekhyun." Chanyeol masih mengulurkan tangannya, melihat Baekhyun yang telah semakin mendekat._

 _Dan saat Baekhyun telah hampir meraihnya, Chanyeol menghilangkan. Baekhyun tersentak dengan kejadian itu. Itu tidak mungkin. Chanyeol tidak mungkin pergi, Chanyeol tidak mungkin meninggalkannya._

" _Tidaaakk!"_

.

"Tidaaakk!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan nyaring sementara ia terbangun dari tidurnya, napasnya terdengar memburu.

"Baekhyun? Oh..." Suara seseorang dan saat ia menoleh untuk menemukan Chanyeol, yang ia dapatkan adalah Luhan dan Minseok, tidak ada Chanyeol di sana.

"Apa yang terjadi? Katakan pada kami, Baek." Minseok berbicara, nada suaranya lembut namun penuh kekhawatiran.

"C-Chanyeol pergi, ia menghilang." Dan Baekhyun menangis karena mimpinya terasa begitu nyata.

"Tidak, itu hanya mimpi buruk. Segalanya baik-baik saja." Luhan menyahutnya dengan nada menenangkan.

"Chanyeol... D-dimana dia?" Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa seperti yang mereka harapkan, ia tidak bisa tenang secepat itu.

Hening. Hanya ada tatapan keengganan dari Luhan dan Minseok. Baekhyun tahu, mereka mungkin menutupi sesuatu.

"Kumohon, jangan bohongi aku." Baekhyun memohon, dan itu kelemahan keduanya. Hingga mereka akhirnya menghela napas.

"Sebaiknya kau langsung ikut kami." Dan setelah perkataan Luhan yang seperti itu, mereka membantu Baekhyun turun dan membantunya duduk di kursi roda.

"Kami mohon, jangan terlalu terkejut. Kami tidak akan menutupi ini darimu." Minseok melihat Baekhyun mengambil dan menghela napasnya untuk mengendalikan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan karena pergerakan mereka tadi, sementara Luhan mendorong kursi rodanya dalam diam.

"Ia mengalami kecelakaan setelah kembali dari pekerjaannnya. Ia kritis, tapi dokter sedang menanganinya. Jadi kumohon, tenanglah." Minseok mengucapkannya dengan hati-hati, tapi itu tetap terasa seperti sambaran petir bagi Baekhyun.

"Oh..." Suara Baekhyun bergetar.

"S-sekarang dima-na i-ia?"

"Di dalam, di ruang gawat darurat." Dan perkataan Luhan membuat Baekhyun menatap pada ruangan berpintu besar di depannya.

Seakan takdir mendengarkan kecemasan batinnya, seorang pria paruh baya berjas putih keluar dari pintu itu. Menghampiri mereka dan membungkuk hormat sebentar padanya, pada calon istri dari pemilik rumah sakit ini.

"Ia di dalam, tuan. Kondisinya kritis, belum bisa dikatakan membaik karena ia koma. Ia kehilangan banyak darah karena luka tembak dan hantaman keras di kepala. Kami masih menyelidiki kenapa ia bisa menyetir menjadi tidak terkendali." Pria itu berkata panjang dan Baekhyun bernapas dalam ketakutan.

"Apa ia akan baik-baik saja?" Minseok yang bertanya, mewakili perasaan Baekhyun yang masih tertohok.

"Kami tidak bisa memastikan. Ada kemungkinan kecil ia bisa selamat, sekitar 20%, itu pun dengan kemungkinan amnesia 10%." Dan air mata Baekhyun turun deras setelah itu.

Apa Chanyeol akan pergi? Apa mimpinya adalah sebuah pertanda? Sebuah penyampaian selamat tinggal yang tidak bisa prianya suarakan?

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun berbisik lirih, terdengar seperti raungan duka mendalam.

Chanyeol akan pergi. Calon suaminya akan meninggalkannya. Ayah dari anaknya akan menghilang. Duka akan menghampirinya... lagi.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

I'm back! Aku balik setelah lebih dari sebulan! Semua tugas gila dan uts itu menyita hampir semua waktuku! Uts praktikum bahkan lebih berat. Aku sempat sakit, demam sambil praktikum adalah yang terberat. Merawat diri sendiri waktu sakit, dan pergi dengan kendaraan pribadi. Semoga terbalas dengan sesuatu yang baik.

Tolong jangan berhenti review, aku mampu untuk lanjutin ini karena kalian. Seandainya gak, aku mungkin udah discountinued cerita ini karena gak ada alasan untuk lanjut. Thank you so much.

Buat :

 **Parkbaexh614** **Wahidah Putri Utami** **WinterJun09** **pla614** **milkybaek** **ByunDita** **berrybyun** **baekbae** **rusacadel** **Tianrui** **winter park chanchan** **LyWoo** **kimi2266** **bejigurl** **chayeonlee** **Yrst258** **Ovieee** **meliarisky7** **LUDLUD** **nocbnolife** **LavenderCB** **Aisyah1** **hulas99** **LightPhoenix614** **yousee |** **RMareta** **park yeolna** **AlexandraLexa** **Ayaa | Linaexoss |** **Radit452** **Jaesyilla Nainlee Jung** **bona | alietha doll | alfa46 |** **LeeYooIn23** **| Guest |** **baekmoet** **ottokebaek** **C-chuB**

Makasih banyak udah review :* tapi... buat yang ngira Taeyong PHO siapa ayoo~? :v Taeyong rupanya baik lho :v

Eh, btw, ada yang bisa nebak gak nih siapa cowok yang nyerang Chan? Penasaran? Pasti bakal diungkap di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, so review terus ya. Biar semangat nih update nya :D

.

You reviewing and I writing~ ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Title : Tears in the Thorn

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 15]**_

.

.

.

Kabar mengenai hamilnya calon istri seorang Phoenix menyebar bersama kabar runtuhnya sang perkasa itu.

Tidak ada yang membahas mengenai hamilnya Baekhyun saat ia belum menikah, karena kenyataannya tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi Chanyeol untuk membuat calon istrinya mengandung bahkan di saat mereka belum menikah. Tapi ada satu desas-desus lain, tidak tahu siapa yang memulai namun menjadi cukup populer dibicarakan. Itu tentang nasib Baekhyun dan bayinya, nasib mereka di saat Chanyeol tidak bisa diselamatkan dari maut. Bagaimana mereka akan hidup jika Chanyeol pergi untuk selamanya, tentang bagaimana mereka mempertahankan harta Chanyeol saat mereka dijadikan budak dan jalang para musuh Chanyeol. Itu adalah pertanyaan tanpa banyak kasih sayang di dalamnya, karena sungguh, kematian Phoenix adalah apa yang musuhnya harapkan.

.

.

Hari telah mulai gelap saat Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun yang berdiam di ruangannya dengan masih duduk di kursi roda. Ruangannya gelap dan hanya diguyuri cahaya dari jendela yang tidak Baekhyun tutup. Baekhyun yang malang, ia semakin pendiam saat mengetahui kabar calon suaminya. Ia tidak menangis tersedu, tapi semua orang tahu ia begitu terluka.

Ia memiliki sebuah kehidupan di dalam tubuhnya, ia memiliki seorang bayi yang tumbuh dan berkembang di rahimnya. Bayi itu hidup dan bernapas di pelukannya. Ia harus tetap bahagia, itu yang orang-orang katakan karena itu untuk bayinya. Tapi apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan kebahagiaan hatinya saat ayah dari bayinya berjuang melawan maut? Ia khawatir dan lebih dari itu, ia terluka. Memikirkan jika kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi, ia tidak sanggup. Anaknya akan tumbuh tanpa hangatnya kehadiran seorang ayah, anaknya akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan.

Baekhyun bernapas dalam sesak, tanpa sengaja mengulang lagi ingatan tentang kehidupannya di masa lalu, itu adalah mimpi buruk. Saat banyak orang mengatakan bahwa hidup adalah untuk mengejar kebahagiaan, maka ia berpikir hidup adalah untuk menunggu kematian. Ia hidup untuk kemudian hilang, bukan untuk bahagia. Karena bagi ia yang sering merasakan kesakitan, kata bahagia hanya omong kosong yang digunakan orang-orang baik untuk menghiburnya.

Saat ia masih sangat muda, ia berharap untuk segera diadopsi dan hidup bersama orang tua lengkap dalam kehidupan yang sederhana. Tapi itu hanya mimpi karena pada akhirnya ia tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang orang tua dalam kehidupan serba kekurangan. Ia memang diadopsi, akhirnya, meski di usia remaja. Tapi mimpi tetaplah mimpi, orang tuanya tidak lengkap, ia tidak bahagia, ia banyak terluka, ia tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang, dan yang terakhir ia dijadikan boneka. Ia tahu ia dijodohkan bukan hanya untuk kata persahabatan, tapi juga pundi-pundi uang. Dan jujur, Baekhyun tidak hidup untuk uang, ia hidup untuk hilang.

Pernah beberapa kali ia berpikir untuk pergi, tapi bukankah itu menyalahi takdir? Dan akhirnya ia memilih terdiam dan membiarkan cambuk penderitaan terus memecutnya. Karena kenyataannya calon suaminya bukanlah orang yang lembut, hingga ia terluka. Tapi pada saat semuanya terasa begitu menyakitkan, sesuatu yang lain hadir dan membuatnya berkhayal akan kehidupannya di masa depan. Ia akan memiliki anak dan Chanyeol akan menikahinya, ia akan memiliki sebuah keluarga. Baekhyun sudah luar biasa bersyukur hingga hal menyakitkan ini tiba-tiba terjadi, seakan rasa sakit enggan menjauhinya.

"Baek..." Luhan menepuk bahu kurus itu, merasakan Baekhyun tersentak karena tepukannya. Luhan sedikit merasa bersalah dibuatnya.

"Maaf aku mengganggumu, tapi kau harus memakan sesuatu." Dan Luhan mendapatkan sebuah gelengan, membuatnya menghela napasnya dalam rasa khawatir. Luhan khawatir karena Baekhyun tidak memakan apapun sejak ia mengetahui kabar calon suaminya.

Luhan mengerti Baekhyun tidak ingin makan, ia mengerti Baekhyun tengah berduka. Tapi kehidupan lain di perut mungilnya sangat membutuhkan asupan makanan.

"Baek, bayimu membutuhkannya. Kau memang baik-baik saja, tapi bayimu tidak." Luhan menjelaskan, mengusap-usap bahu Baekhyun.

"Kami baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan dan suaranya terdengar keras, karena ia sungguh tidak merasakan lapar.

"Bayimu membutuhkannya." Luhan menyahut, saat ia lihat Baekhyun ingin membantah, ia cepat-cepat melanjutkan.

"Jangan lukai bayimu, kau akan menyakiti Chanyeol."

Dan Luhan cukup terkejut saat Baekhyun tidak lagi membantahnya, ia mendapatkan sebuah anggukan kecil. Luhan tidak tahu kalau hanya dengan menggunakan nama Chanyeol pria manis yang bersedih itu menjadi menurutinya. Luhan tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol sangat berarti bagi Baekhyun, bahkan jika hanya sekedar namanya.

.

.

Baekhyun memasukkan sesendok makanan ke dalam mulutnya dengan enggan. Ia merasa sedikit kesal pada Luhan yang menggunakan kelemahannya. Dan ia merasa sedikit kesal pada dirinya yang sekarang tiba-tiba merasa merana.

"Baekhyun! Oh..." Seseorang memanggil namanya disusul bunyi ringisan setelahnya.

Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Joonmyeon berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah terpincang dan pelan. Beberapa kali ia melihat Yifan memegang pinggang kecil pasangannya, namun ditepis kasar dan malah diberikan tatapan menusuk. Oh, apakah Yifan memaksakan dirinya pada Joonmyeon? Baekhyun tidak lagi peduli. Ia sudah memiliki banyak pemikiran yang membuat kepalanya hampir pecah, ia tidak lagi mampu memikirkan masalah orang lain.

"Baek..." Joonmyeon sudah berdiri di depannya dan memeluk tubuhnya, tapi Baekhyun sudah tidak ingat seberapa cepat Joonmyeon menghampirinya.

Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya saat merasakan keterdiaman Baekhyun. Sejauh kenangannya memutar, Baekhyun tidak pernah seburuk ini sebelumnya. Baekhyun adalah seseorang dengan aura menyedihkan di dalam kesendiriannya, tapi ia akan selalu menyahut panggilan orang lain karena ia begitu penurut. Dan hanya dari keterdiamannya Joonmyeon tahu kalau hati si mungil itu terlalu lelah dan berduka.

"Aku minta maaf karena baru menemuimu sekarang." Joonmyeon mengusap punggung Baekhyun lembut, berusaha memberikan kekuatan.

Tapi Baekhyun masih terdiam, tidak mengeluarkan suara bahkan untuk hanya sekedar deheman. Dan Joonmyeon semakin mengkerut prihatin.

"Kenapa jadi begitu pendiam, Baekhyun?" Joonmyeon menarik tubuhnya dan menangkap kilat kesedihan dalam mata sendunya.

"Aku kesepian." Jawaban Baekhyun terdengar sayu, matanya menatap lantai dengan nelangsa.

"Tapi kau memiliki kami."

"Aku sendirian. Hatiku kesepian ya?" Baekhyun kali ini menjawab dengan menatap Joonmyeon dan Joonmyeon merasa bahwa Baekhyun tidak bisa menjadi lebih baik dengan hanya sekedar pelukan. Ia membutuhkan kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Kau khawatir akan Chanyeol? Bahwa ia akan meninggalkanmu?" Itu Luhan yang bersuara, berusaha menyadarkan Baekhyun dari kegundahannya sendiri.

"Lebih dari itu, Luhan. Kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku, aku ketakutan." Baekhyun menyahut, ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan terluka.

"Ketakutan karena apa, Baek? Kau tidak harus merasakan itu."

"Aku takut karena aku mencintainya!" Baekhyun berteriak, membuat Luhan tersentak. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun berteriak padanya, sebelumnya Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang tenang. Ia sering menangis, tapi itu tidaklah biasa saat ia berteriak dengan kefrustasian pada orang lain.

"Tunggu... Apa?" Joonmyeon menunjukkan ekspresi kagetnya, pernyataan Baekhyun mengagetkannya.

"Aku mencintainya, sangat. Sebagai calon suamiku, sebagai ayah dari bayiku. Aku mencintainya sebagai Park Chanyeol, priaku." Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Dan karena perkataannya yang terlalu tulus itu lah mereka menjadi sunyi.

"Percayalah..." Baekhyun kembali berbicara, suaranya mulai bergetar.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai seseorang sebegini besar." Dan setelah kata-katanya itu Baekhyun menangis, mengeluarkan seluruh kesedihan yang sebelumnya tidak mampu ia tumpahkan.

Baekhyun, pria manis dengan banyak luka kini menangis. Dengan disaksikan hari yang menjingga, air matanya yang sebelumnya terbendung telah melerai. Ia menangis, menangis karena cinta, menangis untuk mencinta.

.

.

Luhan mendapatkan sedikit ledakan dalam dadanya saat Baekhyun berteriak seperti itu padanya. Ia tidak terluka karena itu, tapi ia hanya terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mencintai seseorang seperti Chanyeol? Chanyeol memang tampan dan mapan. Tapi ia juga pria yang mengerikan, kasar dan kejam. Luhan tidak mengerti bagaimana Baekhyun bisa mencintai seseorang semacam itu.

"Sst... Sudahlah, Baek. Berhentilah menangis, kumohon." Joonmyeon memeluk tubuh gemetar itu, mengusap bagian belakang kepala Baekhyun yang dilesakkan di perutnya. Berusaha menghentikan tangisnya yang masih sama keras seperti sejak seperempat jam tadi.

"Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja." Yifan yang tadi hanya berdiam kini berbicara, mencoba menenangkan kekasih sahabatnya.

"Tapi kau sendiri lihat ia seperti itu. Ia tidak membuka matanya, C-Chanyeol terluka." Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara yang terendam.

"Ia baik-baik saja, ia akan bangun." Sekali lagi Yifan berbicara, nada suaranya lebih yakin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berbicara seperti itu, Yifan? Kau tahu ia memiliki kemungkinan besar untuk pergi. Cara bicaramu, apakah kau bisa menjamin keselamatannya?" Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya dan menatap Yifan dengan cara tatapan yang asing, ia menjadi keras kepala.

Tapi Baekhyun sebenarnya masih Baekhyun yang sama, hanya saja ia begitu tidak mempercayai apa yang harus dihadapinya. Ia hanya lelah saat derita dengan tidak tahu diri terus membelenggunya. Dan Yifan berbicara dengan mudah, seakan memberikan harapan. Tapi Baekhyun hanya terlalu takut mempercayainya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, ia takut kalau ia kembali dipermainkan takdir.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia seperti ini, ia telah melewati saat-saat mengerikan ini berkali-kali. Dan pegang kata-kataku, ia akan baik-baik saja." Yifan tersenyum hangat lalu membelai sisi wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut, pria yang lemah dan polos, Baekhyun terlalu baik untuk Chanyeol.

"Percayalah, Chanyeol mampu melewatinya. Ia telah terbiasa untuk bermain dengan kematian." Yifan kembali berbicara.

"Sekarang jangan terlalu takut, kau mendengar ucapan Yifan kan?" Luhan bersuara, kini lembut dan penuh perhatian. Dan Luhan tersenyum hangat saat Baekhyun mengusap air matanya meski masih sedikit sesegukan.

"Merasa lebih baik, Baekhyun?" Joonmyeon bertanya dan ia mendapatkan anggukan kecil. Rasa khawatir yang tadi ia rasakan perlahan terkikis.

"Aku pergi dulu- maksudku, kami pergi dulu. Yifan memiliki pekerjaan di Taiwan dan aku harus mendampinginya. Jaga dirimu dan _baby_ baik-baik, Baek. Aku selalu berharap yang terbaik untuk keluarga kecilmu. _Bye~_ " Joonmyeon lalu pergi dan tertawa kecil karena melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. Pria manis itu merona karena perkataannya.

Tapi perkataan Joonmyeon bukan hanya sekedar godaan atau penghiburan, ada juga harapan di dalamnya. Karena bagi Joonmyeon pria manis itu sudah cukup menderita, itu sudah cukup. Karena yang Joonmyeon tahu, seseorang yang terlalu sering diserang rasa sakit juga mampu berubah untuk memberi banyak rasa sakit. Joonmyeon hanya tidak mau seorang malaikat diubah menjadi iblis secara paksa.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongdae tiba setelah mengurus beberapa urusan perihal pembelian material dan pembangunan kembali rumah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat benci saat menemukan rumahnya menjadi puing, tapi rasa benci untuk mengurus pembangunannya kembali juga sama besar. Hingga Jongdae dan Sehun harus rela meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk mengurus kediaman bos mereka.

"Sialan! Rumahnya benar-benar berantakan, hanya sekitar 30% yang dapat diselamatkan." Sehun mulai mengeluh saat ia menangkap sosok Luhan di retinanya.

"Mereka menyerangnya dengan sungguh-sungguh rupanya." Luhan menimpali lalu mendekati Sehun yang tampak berantakan.

"Kau pasti lelah, oh sayangku." Luhan lalu menarik Sehun dalam sebuah pelukan, tangannya terangkat dan mengelus rambut-rambut Sehun yang berada di atas tengkuknya. Luhan mencoba untuk membuat Sehun merasa nyaman dengan pelukannya, meski kenyataannya ia yang terlihat tenggelam dalam balutan tubuh besar Sehun.

"Wahh! Drama picisan macam apa ini? Sial, aku mual." Jongdae memberi komentar, sementara ia mulai duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Minseok sedang ke toilet, kalau kau juga ingin merasakan yang sama." Luhan memutar bola matanya, lalu melepaskan tubuh hangat Sehun.

"Ia bukan orang sepertimu, Minseok bukan orang yang 'bar-bar'"

"Itulah mengapa aku menyukainya, dia adalah seseorang yang menggemaskan." Luhan menyahut dengan ceria, ia sudah terlalu biasa dengan julukan 'bar-bar' dan ia tahu Jongdae tidak bermaksud menyakitinya.

"Ya, itulah mengapa aku jatuh cinta padanya, manis dan menggemaskan." Jongdae jadi tersenyum, melupakan kekesalan main-mainnya.

"Ow ow ow... Apa kau diperkenankan untuk masuk?" Itu suara Sehun, suaranya yang tiba-tiba tidak mengejutkan mereka, tapi cukup mengganggu dengan nada kesal yang begitu terdengar.

Mereka menoleh pada seseorang yang Sehun lempari suara terganggu dan mereka menemukan seorang pria manis bermata besar menuju ruangan Chanyeol.

"Ah... Oh Sehun." Kyungsoo tersenyum, menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya yang membuat kening Sehun mengkerut tidak suka.

"Apa kabar, tampan?" Kyungsoo mendekati pria bermarga Oh itu lalu mendaratkan jemarinya pada dada Sehun yang bidang.

"Baik, sangat baik, bahkan tanpa kemunculanmu." Sahutan Sehun mengundang kekehan pria manis bermata besar itu.

"Semakin gagah, kau _hot_." Sekarang tangannya tengah mengusap dada Sehun, mengabaikan tatapan Luhan yang seperti akan menusuknya.

"Yah, aku telah punya itu sedari dulu. Kau tidak perlu menggunakan mulut berbisa milikmu untuk mengatakannya." Sehun menjauhkan tangan itu, tidak melayani permainan Kyungsoo sedikit pun. Ia menolak, ia telah memiliki kekasih yang manis dan seksi, ia tidak membutuhkan seorang lain yang mau membuka kakinya untuk setiap pria seperti pelacur.

"Ah, ya. Tentu, Sehun." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, memberi reaksi pada kata-kata pedas itu seakan itu adalah sebuah gombalan untuk merayu kecantikannya.

"Jalang ini..." Luhan mendesis, terlalu muak dengan sandiwara yang Kyungsoo mainkan.

"Berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang menjijikkan, tidak ada yang ingin melihatnya." Luhan maju di depan pacarnya, menantang Kyungsoo langsung. Ia berjalan dengan menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan kepalanya tampak tinggi.

"Astaga! Aku lupa ada seorang jalang Oh di sini." Kyungsoo terkikik.

"Ya, benar. Aku membuka kakiku untuknya dan memohon untuk malam yang panas. Tapi hanya untuknya, tidak untuk setiap pria." Luhan menyerang dan itu membungkam dua dominan di sana. Perkataan Luhan adalah gila, ia mengatakannya tanpa sedikitpun rasa segan. Sialan, ini masih tempat umum, Luhan benar-benar bermulut duri.

"Kata-kata yang bagus, tapi aku ke sini tidak untuk melihat hidungmu terangkat sampai ke langit."

"Lalu? Kau datang untuk menggoda _master_ -ku? Kau masih jalang rendahan yang sama." Luhan menyeringai saat tatapan Kyungsoo berubah menatapnya tajam.

"Ralat, aku datang untuk menjenguk kekasihku." Mata bulat itu kini terlihat terganggu, memberi kesan kesetiaan di dalamnya. Dan itu semakin membuat tiga orang di sana merasa muak.

"Dia bukan lagi kekasihmu saat seorang bayi darah dagingnya tengah hidup dan berkembang di rahim orang lain."

"Persetan! Ia tidak mengatakan apapun perihal perpisahan dan aku akan menolak jika ia mulai membicarakan itu, kami masih memiliki hubungan." Kyungsoo menekan 4 kata terakhirnya dengan keras, memberi tekanan akan kejelasan bahwa Chanyeol masih bersama dengannya.

"Ya, silakan bermimpi hingga Chanyeol meninggalkanmu."

"Semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dau kau, si jalang sialan, berhati-hati lah dengan ucapanmu. Karena aku dapat menyakitimu dan orang-orang yang kau cintai." Setelah mengatakan itu Kyungsoo melangkah memasuki ruangan Chanyeol, tidak meperdulikan kesunyian yang tiba-tiba mengudara.

Perkataan Kyungsoo bukanlah kata-kata kosong, ia bisa menyakiti jika itu menyinggungnya. Kyungsoo hanya tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang lain pikirkan atau apa yang orang lain katakan, terlebih, apa yang orang lain rasakan. Ia hanya akan hidup untuk dirinya sendiri, hanya dirinya sendiri. Dan jika Chanyeol adalah hidupnya, ia akan menghancurkan seluruh penghalang, termasuk sebuah kehidupan kecil yang suci.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di samping ranjang rawat Chanyeol dalam sunyi. Setelah ia memakan sebagian makanannya, ia meminta Luhan mengantarnya ke sini dan membiarkan ia menemani Chanyeol, sehingga Luhan keluar dan menahan Minseok yang tadi ingin masuk.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kerinduan. Itu adalah sebuah kebohongan jika ia hanya takut, jika ia hanya ketakutan akan kepergian Chanyeol. Karena kenyataannya ia juga rindu, merindukan segala hal yang sosok tinggi itu miliki. Ia rindu saat sosok itu membuka matanya dan menunjukan mata kelopak bunganya yang indah. Ia rindu saat sosok itu memanggil namanya dengan suara memuja dalam setiap detik panas mereka. Ia rindu saat Chanyeol menanyakan keadaannya dengan suara lembut lalu mengecupnya dengan manis. Terlebih ia rindu pelukan hangat yang pria itu berikan saat tidur menjemput. Ia rindu segalanya, karena ia mencintainya.

"Oh... Ternyata kau di sini." Sebuah suara mengintrupsinya, menariknya dari dunianya. Sebuah suara yang asing, tapi ia rasa ia pernah mendengarnya. Sehingga ia berbalik dan membiarkan hatinya sendiri terasa sakit saat matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata buat yang indah. Mata bulat yang indah, mata yang hanya dimiliki oleh kekasih calon suaminya.

"Aku tidak berpikir kau akan di sini." Kyungsoo, kekasih calon suaminya itu melangkah masuk. Dan hanya dari bagaimana caranya berjalan, Baekhyun tahu ia memiliki banyak pesona yang membuat banyak orang tertarik, Baekhyun segera menunduk saat rasa ketidakpantasan mulai mengisinya.

"Aku akan menemuinya, ya, Baekhyun?" Dan kata-katanya yang terlontar dengan manis, Kyungsoo memiliki ketegasan dalam suara selembut sutera.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan menghalangiku? Ya, Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo kembali berbicara dan itu seakan menohok Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tengah memintanya untuk mundur dari sisi Chanyeol dan membiarkan ia mendekati ranjang itu seorang diri.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menggerakkan kursi rodanya menjauh. Ia sakit, namun ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo juga memiliki sedikit banyak hak atas calon suaminya.

"Oh, astaga. Ini cukup parah, kau harus tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak banyak memiliki luka separah ini sebelumnya." Kyungsoo bergumam nyaring dan Baekhyun cukup tahu bahwa ia tidak harus keluar dan membiarkan Kyungsoo berbicara pada angin.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Mereka bilang ini karena kecelakaan tunggal akibat remnya tidak berfungsi, Chanyeol tidak pernah segegabah ini sebelumnya." Dan hati Baekhyun kembali ditikam rasa sakit saat Kyungsoo mengecup punggung tangan Chanyeol setelah berbicara dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

"Baekhyun, apa kau tahu untuk siapa ia pergi?" Lalu itu sedikit mengejutkan saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berbalik dan bertanya padanya.

"Ya?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti bagaimana ia harus menanggapinya.

"Apa kau tau siapa yang membuat ia pergi lalu mengalami kecelakaan ini?" Kyungsoo berbicara dengan lebih jelas, berupaya agar Baekhyun mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

"A-aku tidak." Dan Baekhyun menjawab dengan gugup, entah bagaimana ia merasa dirinya tertusuk tatapan Kyungsoo yang padahal masih biasa-biasa saja.

"Kau tidak?" Raut Kyungsoo sedikit berubah, ada keterkejutan dan sedikit rasa... marah?

"A-aku ti-tidak tahu." Baekhyun menyahut dengan lebih jelas lalu menunduk dengan cukup dalam, merasa sedikit takut.

"Oh, Tuhan." Dan seseorang munafik seperti Kyungsoo menyebut nama Tuhan.

"Aku berpikir bahwa kau sedang tidak sadar saat itu." Untuk selanjutnya membuat kalimat mencemooh.

"Y-ya." Tapi silakan teriaki Baekhyun bodoh karena ia menyahut dengan terlalu jujur. Baekhyun yang cantik, tapi ia sadar juga kalau ia baru saja menarik dirinya dalam amarah seseorang.

"Bagaimana bisa, Baekhyun? Saat ia, calon suamimu, akan pergi dan menantang maut. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memiliki firasat apapun dalam ketidaksadaranmu?"

"A-aku t-ti-dak tahu, m-maafkan ak-aku."

"Kukira kau memiliki bagian dari dirinya. Jangan membuatku ragu dan berpikir bahwa kau pernah membuka kakimu untuk pria lain saat Chanyeol harus bekerja." Dan kalimat Kyungsoo yang kasar dan tanpa perasaan itu terasa terlalu menyakiti hati Baekhyun yang terlampau lembut.

"A-aku t-tidak sadar k-ka-karena pengaruh o-obat. K-kumohon mengertilah." Baekhyun memohon karena ia merasa kalimat Kyungsoo sebelumnya telah menusuk hatinya, juga karena ia rasa ia harus menyampaikan kebenaran.

"Jadi kau ingin berkata kalau ia pergi disaat kau tengah tertidur karena pengaruh obat? Oh astaga, omong kosong apa lagi yang coba kau sampaikan?"

"Bukan, i-itu bukan omong kosong." Baekhyun tertohok dan jujur, ia sedikit tersinggung.

"Lalu apa? Hanya karena sebuah kehidupan di dalam perutmu ia sekarang bertarung dengan maut. Apa itu tidak pantas disebut dengan sebuah omong kosong?" Dan tatapan Kyungsoo telah dipenuhi dengan kemarahan yang tidak lagi ia sampaikan dengan anggun.

"Itu tidak pantas. Bayi ini, ia berada di dalamku karena Chanyeol. Ia terbentuk dari sebagian diri Chanyeol. Bayi ini, ia adalah darah daging Chanyeol." Baekhyun menyahut dengan lebih berani, melupakan segala ketakutan yang sebelumnya membuatnya gentar.

"Itu memang bayinya, tapi dengan seorang seperti kau. Aku ragu kau akan memberikan calon pewaris yang terbaik. Jangan merasa bangga dengan hanya benihnya yang tumbuh dalam rahimmu sehingga kau malah menciptakan seorang pelacur atau seorang pecundang."

Baekhyun merasa matanya memanas saat kata-kata Kyungsoo terasa menusuknya. Ia tahu Kyungsoo sengaja berkata untuk menyakitinya dan selamat, ia berhasil karena hati Baekhyun terasa sangat sakit. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Kyungsoo ingin menyakitinya hingga seperti ini, karena bayi yang ada di perutnya bahkan masih belum terbentuk.

"Ti-tidak, jika kau berbicara perihal keturunan, maka a-aku yakin Chanyeol tidak akan memiliki satu dari mereka." Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menjawab, berusaha mempertahankan harga diri dan martabat suaminya. Ia yakin karena bayinya memiliki sebagian dari diri Chanyeol, bahwa bayinya akan menjadi satu dari yang terbaik.

"Aku tidak membicarakan tentang Chanyeol maupun apa sebagian dari dirinya. Tapi aku berbicara tentang kau!" Kyungsoo berteriak dengan cukup kencang dan Baekhyun berubah linglung setelahnya.

"Aku berbicara tentang kau yang begitu lemah. Tentang kau yang tanpa kau tahu telah meletakkan ia ke dalam masalah. Bagaimana mungkin hanya karena seorang bayi yang bahkan belum terbentuk ia menjadi seterluka ini? Itu hanya karena kau!" Kyungsoo berjalan lambat mendekati Baekhyun dengan marah, tapi kemudian ia berhenti dengan jarak yang masih cukup jauh. Ia sedikit merasa senang karena perkataannya telah memasuki hati Baekhyun dan menggerogotinya.

"Itu hanya karena kau yang terlalu lemah dan hanya mampu berlindung di balik punggung orang lain. Dan dengan tingkahmu yang seperti itu aku menjadi sangat meyakini bahwa bayi yang berada di kandunganmu akan menjadi tidak berguna. Bibit itu akan menjadi seorang pecundang yang selalu menunduk takut atau ia akan menjadi seorang jalang yang hanya bisa membuka kakinya-"

"He-hentikan! K-kumohon berhenti menyakitiku, a-aku s-sudah tidak sang-gup me-mende-ngarnya." Baekhyun menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, sementara matanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memohon. Ia tidak bisa untuk terus mendengar kata-kata seperti itu, itu tidak baik untuk kandungannya.

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum manis setelah sempat terdiam sebentar. Ia akhirnya berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dengan langkah ringan yang menenangkan, itu tidak menakutkan bagi Baekhyun sehingga ia mulai menurunkan tangannya. Dan saat Kyungsoo telah berdiri di depannya, Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah rupawan itu menatapnya penuh.

"Aku tidak menyakitimu, Baekhyun. Aku hanya menyampaikan sebuah kemungkinan dan mungkin sedikit rasa enggan." Kyungsoo lalu melangkah keluar dan kembali meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam kesendirian.

Di dalam kesunyian dan kesendirian Baekhyun tersadar bahwa ini tidak akan mudah. Bayinya adalah sebuah keengganan dalam hidup orang lain, baik orang yang mencintai calon suaminya atau bahkan yang membencinya. Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun tahu hidupnya tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah. Baekhyun tahu batu penghalang akan mencoba menjatuhkannya. Dan Baekhyun bahkan semakin mengerti bahwa kebahagiaan akan semakin mustahil untuk diraihnya, atau mungkin tidak pernah diraihnya.

.

.

Ruang Chanyeol yang hanya berisi dua raga itu sekarang terisi dengan isak tangis. Bukan orang lain selain Baekhyun yang menangis sendirian seperti itu. Semenjak mengandung ia menjadi lebih sensitif, perasaannya menjadi lebih lembut sehingga ia merasa sedikit lebih rapuh. Dan dengan keadaan yang seperti ini ia menjadi sulit untuk menerima sesuatu dengan mudah, sehingga perkataan Kyungsoo yang tajam terasa benar-benar melukainya. Karena perkataan itu tidak hanya tentang dirinya, tapi tentang bayi yang ada di kandungannya. Terlebih ini adalah kepemilikan Chanyeol, sehingga Baekhyun merasa takut jika bayi yang ia lahirkan hanya akan menumbuhkan rasa malu.

"Y-yeol..." Baekhyun mendekati ranjang Chanyeol lalu menggenggam tangannya.

"Yeol, apa kau mendengarnya? Apa kau mendengar apa yang ia katakan tentang-" Baekhyun tersedak tangisnya sendiri.

"Tentang bayi kita? A-aku harap kau tidak." Baekhyun lalu menangkup tangan Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang lain, menggenggamnya seakan itu adalah cara untuk menarik calon suaminya dari tidurnya yang panjang.

"Aku minta maaf k-karena aku tidak bisa menghentikannya yang t-telah menghina bayi kita. T-tapi percayalah, a-aku ingin." Baekhyun menangis semakin keras, terbata karena bunyi sesegukan yang memaksa menghalangi suaranya.

"Aku... aku t-tidak bisa, Chanyeol. A-aku tidak bisa karena ia a-adalah milikmu, bahwa ia juga berada di d-dalam geng-ngenggamannu. A-aku tidak bisa m-menghentikannya. Oleh... oleh karena itu-" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol lebih erat.

"Oleh karena itu, kumohon bangunlah. Dan... dan bantu aku untuk berdiri, bantu a-aku menghadapi semuanya. J-jangan seperti ini, Chanyeol, k-kumohon bangunlah." Tangisan Baekhyun tidak lagi bisa terbendung, sehingga salah satu tangannya bergerak melepaskan genggamannya dan menggosok hidungnya yang mengeluarkan cairan kental.

"Bantu aku, Yeol. Bantu bayi k-kita." Dan Baekhyun tidak lagi bisa berbicara setelahnya.

Baekhyun kini terdiam, membiarkan aura duka menguar dari tubuhnya dan memenuhi ruangan yang tiba-tiba terasa sendu. Ia tidak lagi mampu menahan segalanya. Perasaan yang mengerikan bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya. Karena ia takut, khawatir, lelah, merana, dan terluka, sehingga ia merasa takut untuk bertahan. Terlebih saat Chanyeol terus diam seperti ini, ia sangat takut jika Chanyeol memilih untuk pergi dan meninggalkannya. Sungguh ia tidak bisa jika harus menghadapi seluruh rasa sakit sendirian, terlebih dengan bayi yang ia kandung, Baekhyun tidak kuat.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Chanyeol? Jika... jika kau memilih pergi? Aku tidak mampu sendirian, tidak lagi-"

"Ia kuat, Baekhyun, ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Sebuah suara mengintrupsinya, membuat ia tersentak dan segera menggosok wajahnya kasar.

Baekhyun menoleh perlahan saat merasa lebih baik, karena ia harus terlihat kuat di depan siapapun orang itu. Tapi saat ia menoleh matanya membola secara dramatis, di sana berdiri seorang wanita cantik paruh baya. Ia, wanita itu adalah calon mertuanya, ibu dari calon suaminya.

"Boleh aku masuk, Baekhyun?" Ia tersenyum saat melihat keterpakuan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera menganggukan kepalanya setelah beberapa detik, gerakannya kaku seperti robot, membuat senyum lebih lebar di wajah wanita itu.

"Aku tidak mengganggu, Baekhyun? Kuharap aku tidak mengambil waktumu dengannya." Wanita itu mendekati ranjang Chanyeol dengan langkah yang masih tampak anggun.

"Tidak, t-tentu sa-saja ti-tidak." Baekhyun terbata seraya kepalanya menunduk dalam, yang ia hadapi adalah ibu Chanyeol. Sementara ia adalah calon istri Chanyeol yang tidak bisa menjaga pria itu dengan baik, ia tidak berguna.

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum lalu menyentuh pucuk kepala putranya dengan lembut, sementara Baekhyun bergerak menjauh dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin. Ia berpikir bahwa ibu Chanyeol akan menginginkan waktu bersama putranya dan Baekhyun tidak ingin mengganggu.

"Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tapi tiba-tiba wanita itu berbalik dan menegurnya, membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

"A-aku akan keluar." Dan itu adalah kata-kata yang mulutnya lontarkan.

"Aku tidak memintamu keluar, kemarilah, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun bermaksud untuk sedikit menolak, namun tatapan penuh kasih wanita itu malah menariknya, mengendalikan dirinya yang memang membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

"Oh, sayangku." Dan Baekhyun kembali tersentak saat wanita itu memeluknya. Hangat, sangat hangat sehingga memancing air matanya keluar.

"Kau begitu terluka, bagaimana mungkin aku tega mengusirmu keluar?" Tangan lembut wanita itu terangkat dan mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"A-aku... a-aku..." Baekhyun mencoba mengatakan sesuatu tapi wanita itu tahu ia sangat peragu.

"Ya, Baekhyun? Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan."

"Maafkan a-aku, aku tidak b-bisa menjaganya. Aku calon istri tidak b-berguna." Dan tangis Baekhyun semakin keras.

"Bukan salahmu, sayang. Ini adalah apa yang harus ia hadapi. Kau harus ingat, ia adalah seorang Phoenix." Wanita itu kali ini menepuk ringan punggungnya.

"T-tapi aku takut ia akan pergi."

"Tidak, ia tidak semudah itu. Aku akan mengatakan ini padamu dan kau harus mempercayainya karena aku adalah ibunya." Wanita itu menjauhkan tubuh mereka dan menatap Baekhyun dengan serius.

"Ia kuat, lebih dari apapun. Apa yang ia hadapi sekarang bukanlah sesuatu yang harus kau khawatirkan. Kau memiliki bayinya dan karena itu lah ia akan hidup. Kau pegang kalimatku, yakinlah ia akan bangun." Wanita itu berkata dengan penuh keyakinan dan Baekhyun hampir percaya jika saja sebuah alat tidak berbunyi nyaring.

Saat tengah berada di dalam kekalutan, segerombolan perawat dan seorang dokter memasuki ruangan dengan wajah sedikit panik. Dan Baekhyun semakin takut saat seorang perawat meminta mereka keluar sehingga ibu Chanyeol mendorong kursi rodanya melewati pintu.

"Kita kehilangan detak jantungnya! Perawat, bantu aku!" Tapi satu hal yang membuat darah Baekhyun terasa berhenti. Itu karena teriakan dokter di dalam dan bunyi dengingan yang menggema.

Baekhyun mulai menangis histeris, mereka yang di luar hanya bisa mencoba menenangkannya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa tenang saat maut mencoba merenggut Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak bisa tenang saat takdir lagi-lagi memainkan. Baekhyun tidak bisa tenang, tidak lagi.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

Dan akhirnya selesai, terima kasih sudah menunggu. Oh iya, aku mau tanya sesuatu. Sebaiknya ff ini aku lamjut atau berhenti sampai chap ini? Bukannya kenapa, cuma aku merasa sedikit sedih waktu ada satu lagi review yang 'menuduh' aku 'mencuri' ide orang lain. Aku sudah membuat pengakuan di **chapter 10**. Mungkin masih kurang jelas? Jujur aku sedikit kecewa. Aku menulis untuk mengurangi stress yang harus aku hadapi. Aku menerima kritik dan saran, tapi bukan sesuatu yang bahkan sudah aku akui.

Makanya aku mau nanya sama kalian, **lanjut atau berhenti?** Aku perlu dukungan kalian, guys.

But, btw thanks alot for :

 **SuperSupreme61 | Parkbaexh614 | baekbiie | pla614 | LUDLUD | WinterJun09 | Siti Nurul Indah Sinegar | ChanBaekGAY | park yeolna | ByunDitaa | C-chuB | milkybaek | deasy. Alemande | newBee3595 | n3208007 | hulas99 | kimi2266 | chanbaekis | baekmoet | meliarisky7 | LyWoo | Nurfadillah | nocbnolife | BAEKBAEK04 | LightPhoenis614 | Ovieee | hyuniee86 | Guest | Ihyjin6 | alfa46 | alietha doll | phikhachu | pcyxbbh | ChanBaek6104 | Guest (II) | jakun nya baek | chanbaek | rusacadel | Chanbaek4ever | byunbaekk**

Terima kasih banyak karena udah review dan dukung aku. Maaf kalo masih kurang memuaskan dan slow update. Terima kasih banyak sudah ngerti sama kondisiku dan terima kasih banyak buat do'a nya, aku terharu T_T

Dan buat chap yang lalu, maaf karena ada banyak kesalahan penulisan nama. Aku ngetik di gadget, jadi aku mohon maaf dan mohon pengertiannya kalo ngetik gak di laptop ya jadinya gitu.

.

Last, you reviewing and I writing~ ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Title : Tears in the Thorn

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 16]**_

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan ledakan kesakitan dalam dadanya, ia menangis sangat kencang seakan ia tidak menangis sebelumnya. Wajahnya memerah dan ia terlalu kacau, rantai pesakitan terus membelenggunya, menghalanginya berdiri congkak untuk berusaha membuatnya setidaknya tampak tegar. Ia telah terluka setelah mengetahui calon suaminya mengalami kecelakaan. Ia juga telah menderita setelah mengetahui calon suaminya mungkin saja memasuki pintu kematian. Dan mungkin ia akan hancur jika calon suaminya benar-benar memasuki pintu itu, ia akan hampa dalam hidupnya yang penuh hiruk pikuk bunyi kesedihan. Ia akan tenggelam dalam lubang hitam tanpa dasar, begitu dalam dan kejam, gersang akan hawa kehidupan.

Baekhyun tidak sanggup, benar-benar tidak sanggup jika Chanyeol pergi. Park Chanyeol, entah mengapa ia menjadi begitu berharga bagi Baekhyun, mengisi kekosongan hatinya dan menjadi alasan jantungnya berdetak. Tapi Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia tidak mau kehilangan Chanyeol, ia tidak siap, tidak akan pernah siap.

Baekhyun telah kehilangan banyak hal dalam hidupnya, termasuk kedua orang tuanya. Hidup tanpa orang tua adalah penjara aneh tak kasatmata, jerujinya adalah jeruji kesepian yang selalu menyakitinya. Tapi sesaat setelah ia bertemu Chanyeol dan tinggal satu atap dengan pria itu, ia merasa tumpukan rasa sakit sedikit terangkat. Cara Chanyeol memperlakukannya bukanlah yang terbaik, Chanyeol seseorang yang kasar dan mengerikan. Tapi Chanyeol memberikan apa yang lama ia impikan akan kehadiran kekasih hati, rengkuhan, kecupan, dan belaian yang lembut. Ia menggetarkan hati Baekhyun, memberikan sedikit rasa nyaman. Pria itu meletakkan dirinya sendiri pada satu tempat spesial di hati Baekhyun, sebuah relung cinta.

"Chanyeol, tidak. Untuk sekali ini tolong dengarlah permintaanku, kumohon, Chanyeol. Kumohon jangan pergi, jangan meninggalkanku." Baekhyun berucap dengan lebih tenang setelah tangisnya sedikit mereda, tapi terdengar kepedihan dalam nada suaranya.

"Kau... kau telah berjanji padaku, apa kau melupakannya? Kau telah berjanji bahwa kau akan menikahiku. Kumohon tepati janjimu, Chanyeol." Kini terdengar keputusasaan dan ketakutan. Baekhyun takut bahwa Chanyeol akan mengkhianatinya dengan pergi ke tempat yang paling jauh dan tidak bisa ia kunjungi.

Baekhyun takut, teramat takut jika Chanyeol pergi dan meninggalkannya. Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus membesarkan anak mereka seorang diri, meneguhkan diri untuk menghidupi buah hati mereka di dalam kecaman kejamnya dunia. Baekhyun tidak sanggup karena kenyataannya apa yang Kyungsoo katakan adalah kebenaran, ia tidak mampu tanpa perlindungan Chanyeol.

"Aku mohon jangan pergi, jangan pernah pergi. Jika tidak untuk diriku, bertahanlah untuk bayi kita. Kumohon bertahanlah untuknya, sesakit apapun yang kau rasakan, bangunlah untuk bayi kita." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan menekan tangannya pada dadanya yang bergemuruh menyakitkan.

"Kau kuat, itulah yang mereka katakan. Maka dari itu tunjukkanlah, buktikan bahwa kau benar-benar kuat. Buat aku percaya dan tidak lagi dimainkan takdir, bangunlah." Tubuh Baekhyun membungkuk karena tekanan tangannya pada dadanya sendiri. Ini terlalu sakit saat Baekhyun kembali merasa tidak berdaya. Ini terlalu mengerikan saat Baekhyun kembali merasa kesepian. Ini terasa membunuhnya saat ia menyadari bahwa kehadiran Chanyeol terlalu berarti.

"Chanyeol, aku membutuhkanmu." Baekhyun berbisik lirih lalu kembali tenggelam dalam tangis. Baekhyun sadar bahwa ia merasa begitu merana. Tapi ia tidak lagi sadar bahwa ia tampak lebih menyedihkan.

.

.

Minseok membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri saat melihat Baekhyun menangis di ruang rawatnya. Baekhyun berada di sana karena sesaat setelah ia keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol ia langsung histeris, meneriaki nama pria itu dan memintanya bangun. Mereka memaksanya ke sini agar Baekhyun lebih tenang dan tidak mengusik orang lain juga tidak membuyarkan konsentrasi dokter.

Dan sebenarnya Minseok merasa bersalah telah memaksa adiknya itu, tapi itu adalah jalan terbaik. Calon mertua Baekhyun sendiri pergi untuk mendampingi suaminya, sehingga tugas menenangkan Baekhyun ia serahkan kepada mereka. Tapi saat ia dan Luhan mencoba mendekat, menenangkan, atau bahkan merengkuh tubuh kurus itu, mereka lebih dulu mendapatkan sebuah teriakan permohonan. Baekhyun ingin sendiri, bahwa pria manis yang terluka itu ingin sendiri. Sehingga mereka terpaksa keluar dan hanya menunggu kabar mengenai Chanyeol dari kekasih-kekasih mereka, meski sampai saat ini masih belum terdengar satu panggilan pun.

"Baekhyun, hei." Luhan lebih dulu memanggil Baekhyun setelah melihat Minseok hanya terpaku.

Dan ia memberikan sebuah senyum menenangkan saat Baekhyun menoleh padanya. Baekhyun tampak berantakan, itulah mengapa sangat wajar kalau Minseok hanya terpaku tadi. Minseok adalah bagai seorang kakak bagi Baekhyun, ia tentu terluka saat menemukan adiknya tampak terlalu berduka.

"Hari telah gelap, Baekhyun. Kau harus memiliki makan malammu." Luhan mendekat lalu mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang tampak berantakan. Baekhyun yang cantik, ia yang berantakan bahkan tidak melunturkan kecantikannya. Tapi gambaran duka di wajahnya sedikit mengganggu, memberikan kesan kemalangan di setiap guratan wajahnya.

"Aku harus memilikinya, Luhan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada suara yang kosong.

"Ya, Baekhyun. Jika kau tidak, kau mungkin saja akan menyakiti-"

"Kau tidak perlu melanjutkannya, aku akan makan." Baekhyun segera memotong perkataan Luhan. Sebenarnya ia tidak terbiasa melakukannya, tapi Baekhyun hanya tidak sanggup jika ia harus membayangkan sesuatu yang melukai perasaannya.

Luhan tersenyum pada cara Baekhyun memotong perkataannya. Baekhyun menunjukkan banyak perilaku berbeda untuk apapun yang terjadi hari ini. Luhan hanya sedikit kaget dengan besarnya dampak tragedi yang Chanyeol alami dengan reaksi yang biasa Baekhyun lakukan, refleknya sangat berbeda dari kesehariannya.

"Aku membawa bubur. Tapi ini bukan bubur rumah sakit." Luhan sedikit tersenyum geli saat mengingat kernyitan tidak nyaman pada wajah Baekhyun saat pria manis itu memiliki makan siangnya tadi.

"Minseok memasanya khusus untukmu, aku jamin ini akan terasa luar biasa, juga sangat berguna untuk pertumbuhan dan perkembangan bayimu." Luhan mengaduk bubur itu sambil sesekali meniupinya.

"Minseok hyung memasak untukku?" Baekhyun menatap Minseok dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku menggunakan dapur rumah sakit." Dan jawaban Minseok semakin membuat dahi Baekhyun berkerut.

"Oh Tuhan." Luhan mengerang dengan nada frustasi.

"Rumah sakit ini adalah milik Chanyeol, itulah mengapa Minseok bisa menggunakan dapur. Tadi kau begitu berduka, sekarang kau malah menunjukkan wajah penuh penasaran. Hentikan dan cepat habiskan makan malammu." Luhan mencebikkan bibirya kesal tapi Baekhyun juga menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama, membuat Minseok hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

Baekhyun mulai memakan makan malamnya dengan wajah yang masih tertekuk, tapi ia makan dengan lahap karena ini adalah makanan terbaik yang pernah ia makan sejak ia diadopsi. Apapun sesuatu yang Minseok masak adalah makanan terbaik untuknya.

"Baek, melihatmu makan seperti itu aku jadi seperti melihatmu tidak makan selama 10 tahun." Luhan dan mulutnya yang tidak bisa diam. Harusnya ia diam dan memanjatkan syukur di dalam hati, tapi sungguh, itu bukanlah Luhan jika ia melakukan hal itu.

Baekhyun hanya diam tapi ekspresi wajahnya tampak terganggu, sehingga Luhan akhirnya terdiam dan cengir-cengir minta maklum. Bersyukurlah karena Luhan termasuk orang cantik berhati baik, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum maklum karenanya. Dan kali ini Baekhyun makan ditemani kesunyian dengan sesekali Minseok menawarinya minum hingga Baekhyun selesai menghabiskan makanannya.

"Oh, Lu." Baekhyun memanggil Luhan dengan suara yang lembut.

"Ya, Baek?" Dan mata Luhan tampak bersinar karena merasa cukup senang bahwa Baekhyun lah yang melunturkan suasana sunyi yang sedari tadi memenuhi udara.

"Kau katakan tadi bahwa rumah sakit ini milik Chanyeol."

"Ya, aku ingat dengan sangat jelas bahwa aku yang mengatakannya." Luhan menyahut dengan kening berkerut, ia mencoba menerka apa yang akan Baekhyun katakan selanjutnya.

"Bisa... kau membantuku?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar ragu, tapi karena ia sangat menginginkan sesuatu ia jadi menyuarakannya.

"Tentu, jika aku bisa aku akan membantu." Dan Luhan memberikan senyuman lembut, bermaksud agar Baekhyun tidak lagi ragu untuk mengatakan kalimatnya yang lain.

"Bisa... bisakah kau menunjukkan ruangan Chanyeol? M-maksudku jika ia me-memilikinya, a-aku ingin ke s-sana." Suara Baekhyun melemah dalam setiap katanya untuk menuju akhir.

Baekhyun sungguh peragu, kalimatnya bukanlah sesuatu yang memberatkan, tidak juga merepotkan. Pribadi yang sederhana, kehidupan yang sederhana, dan dididik dengan sederhana. Kesederhanaan yang mebuatnya terlihat anggun dan mempesona membuat Luhan menyayangkan karena mesti bercampur dengan kemalangan. Luhan menyebutnya malang karena memang sifat yang ditanamkan kehidupan yang keras membuat auranya terasa menyedihkan. Baekhyun yang luar biasa cantiknya menjadi orang yang sangat rendah diri, tidak lagi rendah hati.

"Hey, ya, tentu! Aku akan mengantarmu, jangan ragu untuk berbicara padaku. Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku, jika kau ingin meminta maaf mengenai itu." Lalu Luhan tertawa setelahnya saat menemukan pipi Baekhyun yang bersemu kemerahan karena Luhan bisa menebak apa yang ia pikirkan.

.

.

"Ah, _hyung_." Sehun memanggil Luhan sesaat setelah melihatnya keluar bersama Baekhyun dan Minseok.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian ingin pulang?" Kali ini Jongdae yang bertanya, sedikit heran karena melihat pacarnya yang nampak sibuk membawa beberapa pakaian.

"Tidak, kami hanya akan ke ruangan Chanyeol karena Baekhyun ingin ke sana. Dan untuk pakaian itu, itu Baekhyun yang meminta, aku juga tidak tahu." Luhan berbicara dengan matanya yang menatap gerak kerepotan Minseok, ia baru tahu kalau Minseok sangat cekatan sampai sedikit ceroboh kalau itu mengenai adik Byun kecilnya.

"Ruang pribadi Chanyeol? Setelah sekian lama, aku harap mereka masih merawatnya." Jongdae menyahut dengan kening berkerut lalu mengambil alih kursi roda Baekhyun.

"Biar aku yang dorong." Jongdae menegaskan saat Luhan tampak keras kepala ingin mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun, sehingga Luhan akhirnya hanya dapat mendengus kesal.

"Hai, Baekhyun _hyung_!" Jongdae menyapa dengan ceria.

"Kau tampak buruk, menurutku. Kau terlalu khawatir... tentang Chanyeol? Sebenarnya tidak ada hal yang harus kau khawatirkan." Jongdae tersenyum, mencoba memberikan senyum terbaiknya saat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata membesar.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ baik-baik saja sekarang, jangan khawatir. Saat kau khawatir dengannya, kau terlihat lebih mengkhawatirkan, _Hyung_." Dan Baekhyun sedikit tertawa mendengar nada canda yang Sehun lontarkan untuk sedikit melemaskan syaraf tegangnya.

Diam-diam Luhan tersenyum mengamati tawa kecil Baekhyun, ia tampak benar-benar bahagia hanya dengan mengetahui keadaan Chanyeol meski pria itu masih belum sadar.

"Ruang Chanyeol ada di lantai atas, di bawah _rooftop_. Itu ruang pribadinya, khusus untuknya. Terkadang ia juga menginap jika ada pekerjaan atau menunggui seseorang yang sakit."

"Jongdae, bolehkah jika malam ini aku menggunakan ruangannya?" Perkataan Baekhyun sedikit mengagetkan mereka, tapi kemudian Jongdae tersenyum. Ia terkesan akan keberanian Baekhyun dan ia berencana mengizinkannya sebagai bentuk apresiasi.

"Tentu, kau adalah calon istrinya. Apa yang ia miliki tentu bisa pula kau gunakan."

Kini mereka telah tiba di lantai yang Jongdae bilang ada ruangan Chanyeol. Koridor yang mereka lewati tidak jauh berbeda dengan koridor di bawahnya, tapi ini terasa lebih tenang, sangat tenang. Mengingat hal yang tenang begini, ini sangat Phoenix. Namun juga cukup mengerikan, kesunyian mengerikan di atas sebuah rumah sakit, itulah yang membuat Jongdae ragu ada yang segan membersihkan ruangan Chanyeol di ujung koridor itu.

"Nah ini adalah ruangannya. Ruangan dengan pintu terbesar di gedung ini. Untung saja aku juga memiliki kunci ruangannya." Jongdae berbicara dengan tangan yang tampak sibuk mencari kunci.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, benar bahwa ruangan ini memiliki pintu terbesar dan juga sangat indah. Baekhyun sangat yakin bahwa ruangan ini adalah ruangan yang luas, mengingat gedung ini sangat luas dan koridor untuk menuju ke ruangan ini tidak begitu panjang.

Diam-diam Baekhyun menghela napasnya, kembali lagi perasaan negatif mengisi dirinya. Chanyeol memiliki segalanya, harta yang melimpah dan fisik yang sempurna. Melihat pada dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun tahu ia adalah definisi dari keburukan. Ia miskin dan ia tidak indah, jauh dari kata sempurna. Dan kini ia baru menyadari betapa tidak beruntungnya Chanyeol karena harus menikah dengannya, bagi orang sesempurna Chanyeol tentu ia hanya dapat mempermalukannya.

"Ini adalah ruangan Chanyeol, cukup rapi, kurasa mereka menjaganya dengan cukup baik." Jongdae membuka pintu lalu menemukan Baekhyun memasuki ruangan itu dengan tangan yang menggerakkan kursi rodanya sendiri.

Indah, itulah kata pertama yang mampu otaknya berikan. Ruangan ini sangat indah dengan banyak perabot di dalamnya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat mengganggu karena ruangan itu juga sangat luas.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya lalu menatap sebuah pintu kaca yang memperlihatkan garis-garis pagar di luarnya, balkon yang mengundangnya untuk melangkah ke sana. Sama seperti jendela lain, pintu kaca itu tertutup dengan tirai yang terlihat sangat lembut.

"Aku menyukai tempat ini. Malam ini, setelah banyak hal yang telah terjadi... bolehkah aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku di sini?" Perkataan Baekhyun terlampau lembut, senyuman Baekhyun terlampau manis, dan tatapan Baekhyun terlampau indah. Hanya karena hal itu, orang-orang di sana merasakan kehangatan mengaliri dada mereka, mengundang mereka untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Ya, tentu." Seperti terhipnotis, Jongdae mengangguk kecil. Dan ini adalah salah satu hal yang membuat Jongdae merasa benar-benar tidak berdaya hanya karena sebuah paras dengan senyum dan tatapan. Dengan tatapan yang begitu sejuk itu Jongdae tidak mampu menolak, selain memberikan sebuah anggukan.

.

.

Dalam malam yang gelap pria manis itu terdiam di atas kursi rodanya, menatap pada hamparan lampu yang bercahaya seperti bintang yang juga tampak menghiasi langit malam. Seluruh dari bintang yang berpendar memiliki cahayanya masing-masing. Meski banyak yang redup, tapi mereka masih bercahaya seperti sebuah harapan. Seperti harapan Baekhyun akan kembalinya pria pujaannya, harapan mengerikan yang ia simpan tepat pada hatinya. Mungkin jika harapan itu terbunuh, jiwa Baekhyun juga akan terbunuh.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kaca itu lalu menutup matanya saat ia merasakan angin dingin membelai wajahnya sekaligus menusuk kulitnya. Tirai lembut berterbangan dan menerpa wajahnya, rupanya itu adalah tirai berkain sutera. Baekhyun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sambil tersenyum. Ia kini berada dalam ruangan Chanyeol, tempat yang menyimpan aroma pria itu. Meski samar, tapi Baekhyun masih bisa merasakannya. Ia merasa damai saat aroma itu menyelimutinya, seakan memeluk memberi ketenangan dan mengobati rasa rindunya.

"Chanyeol, jika kau di sini maka dengarkan aku." Mata indah dengan manik cokelat itu perlahan terbuka, menunjukkan mata sayu yang penuh cinta.

"Aku merindukanmu, segera lah kembali ke sisiku dan dekaplah aku. Jika kau menggenggamku dengan sangat erat, cinta ini, tidak akan ada yang bisa merebutnya." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Cantik, sangat cantik, meski matanya digenangi kristal air mata, ia masih sangat indah.

Dan malam itu, hanya dengan penerangan cahaya bulan melalui sela-sela tirai sutera, Baekhyun mendapatkan tidur nyenyak. Dengan aroma yang samar perasaannya dipenuhi bunga. Ia merasakannya, kehadiran Chanyeol dan dekapan hangat yang menenangkannya. Dan di malam yang begitu sepi seperti ini, Baekhyun seperti mendengar sebuah lagu yang indah sarat akan cinta, sebuah lullaby yang mengantarkannya ke dunia mimpi. Dan hanya malam ini, setelah apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol akan kembali. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak akan pergi dan melepaskannya. Baekhyun tahu dan mereka benar, Chanyeol adalah pria yang dapat diandalkan.

.

.

 _Baekhyun masih menutup matanya, tapi ia dapat merasakan cahaya menyilaukan dan terpaan angin sejuk di wajahnya. Ia merasa damai dan berencana untuk terus terlelap, hingga sesuatu yang terasa seperti rumput menyentuh wajahnya, Baekhyun akhirnya terbangun._

 _Mata bermanik cokelatnya berpendar pada keindahan tak asing. Padang bunga daisy, ia kembali ke sini lagi. Oh, tempat ini, tempat dimana ia mendapatkan tanda akan kepergian Chanyeol. Tempat yang indah, tapi juga membuatnya takut. Ia takut Chanyeol akan benar-benar mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya saat ini. Namun jika hal itu terjadi, Baekhyun akan melakukan apa yang pria itu katakan sebelumnya, ia akan menggenggamnya._

 _Kepala Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat saat mendengar bunyi gemerisik rumput di belakangnya. Kosong, tidak ada apapun di sana. Baekhyun berdiri, bermaksud untuk mencaritahu karena apa bunyi itu muncul. Baekhyun yakin itu bukanlah karena angin, suaranya terlalu kasar dan tidak mungkin dihasilkan karena terpaan angin lembut._

" _Mungkin kah itu kau, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berbisik lirih, ia berharap itu adalah Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun ingin bertemu dengannya. Baekhyun ingin menyampaikan betapa berharganya Chanyeol untuknya. Ia ingin mengatakan betapa ia merindukannya. Ia ingin meneriakkan bahwa ia tidak memperbolehkan Chanyeol pergi. Ia ingin egois untuk dirinya sendiri, terlebih, untuk bayinya yang membutuhkan kehadiran Chanyeol di setiap pertumbuhkembangannya._

" _Chanyeol... Chanyeol, apa itu kau? Tolong jangan bersembunyi dariku, datanglah." Dan tepat setelah Baekhyun mengatakan itu, sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya ringan._

 _Baekhyun segera berbalik dan ia menemukan Chanyeol tengah berdiri dan menatapnya, mereka dekat, sangat dekat._

" _Kau datang, Baekhyun. Kau di sini." Suara itu, suara yang benar-benar Baekhyun rindukan. Baekhyun ingin memeluknya, tapi ia takut, takut bahwa Chanyeol yang berdiri di depannya hanyalah bayangan semu._

" _Aku menunggumu, sedari tadi menunggumu. Aku ingin menyerah, tapi aku benar-benar ingin kau datang dan menahanku." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, senyuman sangat lembut yang belum pernah Baekhyun lihat._

" _Aku datang, lihatlah, aku datang." Baekhyun menyahut lirih, menikmati lengkungan indah di wajah rupawan orang yang ia cintai._

" _Ya, kau datang. Maka dari itu, apakah kau akan mendekapku?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar lirih, entah bagaimana menjadi terasa romantis. Baekhyun tidak yakin, tapi suara itu benar-benar menggetarkan hatinya._

" _Jika... jika itu akan membuatmu kembali, ya, aku akan mendekapmu."_

 _Mata Baekhyun masih tampak sayu saat kemudian Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya, merentangkannya. Dan Baekhyun mengerti bahwa pria itu menginginkannya datang dan menenggelamkan diri di dalam pelukannya. Kali ini tidak ada keraguan, Baekhyun yakin bahwa Chanyeol masih sangat mungkin akan kembali._

 _Tubuh Chanyeol terguncang saat tubuh mungil itu menabrak dadanya, tapi tangannya mengepung tubuh itu secepatnya. Semua rasa dingin dan kesunyian yang tadi dirasakannya kini berubah menjadi rasa hangat._

" _Aku merindukannu." Baekhyun berbisik, tangannya menekan punggung Chanyeol dengan keras._

" _Aku akan kembali." Chanyeol menyahut sama dengan bisikan._

 _Baekhyun mendengung pada sahutan yang Chanyeol berikan, berharap Chanyeol tidak mengingkarinya. Karena setelah mendekapnya seperti ini Baekhyun tidak lagi mampu melepaskannya._

" _Baekhyun." Chanyeol memanggilnya lembut, suara bisikannya terdengar sangat dekat dengan telinga kirinya membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan mengangkat kepalanya._

 _Salah satu tangan Chanyeol di punggung Baekhyun terangkat untuk membelai pipinya, sekali lagi senyuman lembut Chanyeol berikan, menghipnotis Baekhyun hingga menatap dalam manik kelam itu._

" _Baekhyun, oh, sangat cantik." Baekhyun mengenakan pakaian putih yang indah, ia tampak bersinar di padang bunga daisy yang tumbuh dengan rapat.._

 _Baekhyun tersipu, dalam hati juga menyadari bahwa betapa tampannya Chanyeol saat mengenakan pakaian yang sama putihnya, Chanyeol tampak mempesona._

 _Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa dengan tersipunya dirinya, pipinya menjadi memerah, membuat ia tampak beribu kali lebih manis. Dan karena itulah Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, meraup bibir merah muda Baekhyun dalam pagutannya. Ia melumatnya sedikit, tapi tanpa ada sedikitpun napsu, ia hanya ingin mengecap rasa manis bibir Baekhyun lebih banyak._

" _Uh... Chanyeol." Baekhyun merengek saat pagutan mereka terlepas, mengundang tawa Chanyeol yang terdengar hangat. Dan karena tawa itu Baekhyun kembali melesakkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol, menyembunyikan pipinya yang semakin memerah._

" _Kau dingin, Chanyeol." Tapi Baekhyun terperanjat saat merasakan suhu tubuh Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menurun, ia mengeratkan pelukkannya._

" _Ya..." Chanyeol menyahut lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun sekali._

" _Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku pergi." Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun lagi, kali ini kecupan itu terasa begitu sendu._

" _Kau akan kembali, benar, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun takut, ia ketakutan bahwa pergi yang Chanyeol maksud adalah meninggalkannya, sehingga ia perlu kepastian. Seperti yang Chanyeol katakan sebelumnya, ia ingin hal itulah yang terjadi._

" _Semoga, Baekhyun... Semoga..." Napas Baekhyun tercekat saat mendengar perkataan itu terlontar dengan begitu lirih dari bibir pria itu._

" _Kembali lah, Chanyeol. Kumohon." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu memohon dengan tatapan menyedihkan seakan hanya itulah satu-satunya cara agar Chanyeol dapat kembali. Tapi itu terasa sia-sia saat Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu menghilang secara perlahan. Chanyeol menghilang dan hanya menyisakan sunyi, meninggalkan rasa perih yang begitu kental._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun terengah saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Tangannya terangkat mengusap wajahnya yang basah. Ia menangis, wajahnya basah oleh air mata. Mimpi itu bukanlah mimpi yang bisa ia anggap sebagai mimpi indah, ia memang bertemu Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tetap menghilang. Pria itu mengatakan ia akan pergi, tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu kemana ia menuju.

Baekhyun meremat dadanya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia mencintai sebegini besarnya, mencintai pria yang sebenarnya banyak menyakitinya. Ia harusnya membenci Chanyeol sama besarnya dengan ia membenci takdirnya. Karena Chanyeol membuatnya menangis, sama seperti takdirnya. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol setelah derita yang pria itu berikan.

Baekhyun juga tidak pernah sekacau ini. Ia pernah mencintai, tapi tidak sangat terluka seperti ini saat Jongin meninggalkannya. Ia tidak pernah merasa begitu ketakutan akan kehilangan nyawa seorang pria dominan. Tapi entah karena apa dan kapan ia jatuh cinta, hingga berada di dalam kebimbangan seperti ini benar-benar mencederai hatinya.

Ia dihantui di setiap detik waktu, ketakutan itu melekat seperti parasit. Baekhyun tidak sanggup berada dalam tekanan seperti ini dan jika tekanan itu semakin kuat dengan bertambahnya tumpukan duka, Baekhyun akan gila.

"Chanyeol, aku mohon tepati janjimu... kembalilah." Baekhyun duduk meringkuk menarik tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang. Wajahnya ia benam di atas lututnya. Akhirnya, ruangan tenang bermandikan cahaya bulan itu berisi bunyi isakan, tangisan menyedihkan dari seseorang yang menanti jiwa kekasihnya.

.

.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya lelah, di sebelahnya Jongdae yang tampak lesu juga masih terjaga. Ini sudah dini hari, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol akan siuman. Mereka khawatir, meski Chanyeol adalah pria yang kuat, tapi pria itu bahkan sempat kehilangan detak jantungnya. Meski dokter mengatakan kondisi Chanyeol telah stabil, mereka masih khawatir.

Seharusnya mereka bersama dengan Luhan dan Minseok, tapi mereka meminta Luhan dan Minseok pulang ke apartemen Sehun dengan di bawah penjagaan Jeno. Dua pria manis itu sempat menolak, namun hanya dengan aura dominan dari Sehun dan Jongdae mereka menjadi penurut.

"Aku khawatir, kenapa si berengsek itu belum juga bangun?" Jongdae mulai menggerutu, merasa sedikit frustasi karena kesabarannya belum juga membuahkan hasil yang baik.

"Bersabarlah sedikit lagi, ia baru saja melewati masa kritis." Jongdae baru saja merasakan bahunya ditepuk-tepuk dengan ringan setelah perkataan itu menyahutnya.

"Tapi tidakkah kau pikir ini terlalu memakan waktu?" Jongdae menuntut, wajahnya berkerut-kerut.

"Kupikir karena lukanya cukup berat, mungkin memang perlu sedikit lebih banyak waktu untuk bangun." Sehun menyahut sekali lagi, tapi tidak ada sedikitpun keyakinan dalam nada suaranya. Apa yang ia lontarkan lebih kepada meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ia pernah terluka lebih parah dan ia lebih baik dari saat ini." Jongdae menuntut, Chanyeol pernah memiliki perkelahian lebih mengerikan, tapi pria itu bahkan tidak mengalami koma meski ia tampak seperti mayat berjalan karena begitu pucat dan lemah.

Tapi kemudian Sehun malah tertawa kecil, menghentikan putaran kenangan Jongdae dan menarik pria itu pada kenyataan.

"Kau pernah dengar sesuatu, Jongdae? Bahwa di dunia ini ada satu hal yang bisa mengubahmu. Karena hal itu kau mungkin saja akan melemah, tapi juga menjadi kuat di saat bersamaan. Karena hal itu kau bisa menjadi sekeras batu, tapi juga bisa menjadi selembut sutera. Itu hal yang sangat membahagiakan dan seakan menarikmu ke surga, tapi jika itu pergi maka kau akan begitu kesakitan seperti dihancurkan. Pernah dengar sesuatu yang seperti itu?" Sehun menoleh dan bertatapan langsung dengan pandangan bertanya Jongdae.

"Aku belum pernah dengar."

"Sebenarnya kau juga sedang merasakannya." Sehun tersenyum dengan kedua alis terangkat, mengundang semakin banyak rasa penasaran.

"Aku? Sekarang? Jangan bercanda." Jongdae menatap Sehun dengan tatapan anehnya. Serius, Sehun itu tampan tapi terkadang aneh seperti ini.

Sehun tertawa lalu memukul bahu Jongdae ringan. Jongdae tidak berubah, sifatnya yang agresif terkadang membuatnya tampak lucu.

"Ya, itu disebut... cinta." Lalu Sehun memberikan senyum menawan setelahnya, menemukan Jongdae sedikit terkejut dan mengangguk kecil.

Chanyeol memang sedikit terlihat berbeda sejak ia mengetahui kehadiran buah hatinya. Matanya yang biasanya selalu terlihat hampa kini tampak sedikit terisi dengan keceriaan dan harapan. Jongdae yakin bahwa bayi itu mengarahkan Chanyeol untuk menjadi lebih baik, bayi itu, bayi yang hadir melalui rahim hangat seorang Baekhyun.

"Jongdae!" Tapi tiba-tiba Sehun berteriak, mengusik ketenangannya saat memikirkan indahnya sosok bayi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang tampan dan tangguh, Baekhyun yang cantik dan lembut. Apapun itu, laki-laki atau perempuan, bayi mereka pasti lah tetap sangat mempesona.

"Jongdae!" Kali ini suara Sehun lebih keras, menyentakknya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Oh sialan! Hanya katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan!" Jongdae menyalak, merasa sangat terganggu dengan perlakuan menyebalkan Sehun.

"Je-jemarinya! Jemari Chanyeol _hyung_ tadi bergerak!" Dan Sehun berteriak panik.

"Kau yakin, Sehun?"

"Y-ya, aku melihatnya! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" Jongdae mendecak kesal saat Sehun malah bertanya seperti orang bodoh. Tapi ia tidak mengeluh, sudah terlalu terbiasa. Sehun memang seperti ini kalau sudah menyangkut Chanyeol yang terluka. Jongdae maklum, karena bagi Sehun hanya Chanyeol yang mengerti dan menyayanginya sebagai seorang keluarga.

"Aku sudah memanggil dokter." Jongdae menyahut dengan cukup tenang setelah menekan tombol darurat. Ia tidak menyalahkan kepanikan Sehun, karena sebenarnya ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sejahat apapun atau sekejam apapun Chanyeol, pria itulah yang mengajarkannya akan kasih sayang dan rasa peduli.

"Permisi, saya dokter jaga. Boleh saya memeriksa Tuan Chanyeol?" Seseorang berjas putih mengintrupsi mereka dengan sopan, membuat mereka segera menyingkir.

Mata mereka mengamati pergerakan dokter itu dengan seksama, hingga tak menyadari mata Chanyeol terbuka perlahan.

"Oh, Tuan Chanyeol, Anda sudah sadar." Pria berjas itu terdengar terkejut, tapi nada suara kelegaan terlontar dengan sangat jelas di dalam perkataannya.

Jongdae dan Sehun tampak sedikit terkejut, selanjutnya perasaan lega yang muncul.

"Tuan Chanyeol baik-baik saja, terlebih ia telah bangun. Sebenarnya saya cukup terkejut, ia bangun lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Tapi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Namun, usahakan jangan sampai ia melakukan kegiatan yang dapat membuatnya lelah karena tubuhnya masih memerlukan waktu untuk pulih karena tidak sadar hampir 24 jam penuh. Tuan Chanyeol baru bisa melakukan kegiatan besok pagi setelah ia kembali beristirahat." Dokter itu menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan senyum mengisi wajahnya, seakan turut memberikan rasa syukur.

"Baik, dokter. Terima kasih." Jongdae menjawab lalu membungkukkan tubuh diikuti dokter itu sebelum melangkah keluar.

" _Hyung,_ kau haus?" Itu suara Sehun dan Jongdae jadi mendekati mereka untuk membantu Chanyeol minum.

"Berapa lama?" Chanyeol mulai berbicara sesaat setelah ia menyamankan posisinya sehabis menyesap beberapa teguk air, bertanya dengan suara yang masih sangat lemah.

"Sebenarnya hampir 24 jam." Jongdae yang menyahut, sedangkan Sehun keluar ruangan untuk segera menghubungi orang-orang.

"Aku tidak menyangka aku tertidur cukup lama." Chanyeol terkekeh, ini aneh karena aura berkuasanya benar-benar kuat meski ia baru saja bangun setelah mengalahkan maut.

"Hal sialan itu kau sebut tertidur, kami sempat kehilangan detak jantungmu." Dan Jongdae mencibir pada kekehan yang Chanyeol yang terkesan meremehkan.

"Jadi aku lolos dari kematian? Ternyata aku sekali lagi bermain dengan hal itu." Tapi tawa Chanyeol malah semakin terdengar puas.

"Orang berengsek sepertimu, sepertinya aku telah membuang waktu dan tenagaku untuk sekedar mengkhawatirkanmu." Jongdae mendengus jengah.

"Aku bahkan tidak memintamu akan hal itu." Dan Chanyeol hanya menyahut acuh.

Ruangan itu menjadi hening seketika saat wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi tampak berpikir.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Di ruanganmu."

"Aku akan menemuinya." Chanyeol hendak berdiri dan hampir saja melepaskan peralatan medis yang melekati tubuhnya. Tapi Jongdae menahannya, mencengkeram pergelangan tangan pria itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu disaat keadaanmu belum membaik seutuhnya." Jongdae mengeraskan rahangnya, mencegah agar tidak berteriak.

"Aku tahu kau harus menemui Baekhyun. Tapi aku tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun jika bedebah itu datang dan mulai menyentuhnya sementara kau masih belum bisa diandalkan." Chanyeol yang tadi memberontak kini terdiam. Jongdae benar, ia tidak boleh gegabah. Ia menjadi begini terluka dan meletakkan banyak orang di dalam masalah karena pria itu. Ia harus membaik dengan cepat karena ia akan membunuh pria itu dengan tangannya sendiri, ia akan menghancurkannya hingga pria sialan itu hanya menjadi sebuah kenangan. Iya akan melumpuhkannya, ya... segera.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

Maafkan keterlambatanku untuk update. Aku sibuk ngurus KRS sekalian karena terlalu tenggelam dalam kegalauanku untuk ngelanjutin ff ini atau gak. Tapi setelah baca review, entah kenapa aku merasa terharu atas dukungan yang kalian kasih.

Oh iya, cuma mau bilang, chapter selanjutnya ChanBaek NC? Mau? Kalo mau, yuk review XD

Big thanks for :

 **Theresia341 | baby. byunbaek | dwi. yuliantipcy | angelbear61 | n3208007 | kimi2266 | Nallachan04 | shirenapark | BAEKBAEK04 | berrybyun | Baeka | hulas99 | WinterJun09 | LyWoo | milkybaek | chanbaekis | 90GoldButOld | Parkbaexh614 | YourOnlyMoon | i baek you | ChanBaekGAY | ByunDiita | chalienB04 | Chanbaeknaena | D'Loey | livia2309 | AlexandraLexa | WinaKim | xianlie09 | Nurfadillah | Baekchuuuu | cbrxy | meliarisky7 | Guest | rima | hyexxsan | yousee | bee | hyuniee86 | imel | park yeolna | hunhanshin | baekkachu09 | alietha doll | redoluv | NameNanaBanana | LightPhoenix614 | Ayaa | Chanbaekhee | baekbttm | realgph | alga46 | meimei | berywini | evitafriska6104 | luluhun92 | Ocieee**

Sebenarnya special thanks untuk kalian semua. Percaya atau gak review kalian itu buat aku nangis dan ketawa. Isinya beneran buat aku merasa tersentuh, tapi ada juga isi yang lucu yang buat aku ketawa.

Makasih banyak, aku mungkin bakal berenti nulis kalo bukan karena review kalian.

Sekali lagi makasih banyak, jangan lupa untuk review lagi ya. Dan untuk yang baru baca ff-ku, aku ucapkan selamat datang dan selamat menikmati XD

.

Last, you reviewing and I writing~


	17. Chapter 17

Title : Tears in the Thorn

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 17]**_

.

.

.

Sinar mentari telah menyapa bumi, menarik insan-insan yang masih bergelung dalam nyamannya pelukan mimpi. Tapi pria itu selalu siaga, mengartikan sinar mentari yang masuk melalui celah gorden adalah sebuah bel memulai pertarungan. Mata gelap segelap malamnya terbuka dengan perlahan dan setelah menemukan cahaya, ia sadar ia masih terbaring di bangsal rumah sakit. Chanyeol menggeram sesudahnya, merasa ia begitu lemah setelah kembali tertidur di ruang rawat.

"Oh, Chanyeol telah bangun." Dan ia mendengar suara seseorang di dekatnya, bukan suara yang asing karena ia sudah sangat mengenalnya. Itu Jongdae, suara seseorang yang ia yakin telah menjalankan tugas dengan baik selama ia tidak sadarkan diri. Oh, Chanyeol sungguh benci saat mengingat ia sempat hampir kehilangan nyawanya karena bajingan gila itu.

"Yah, kau tahu, mengecap kematian itu melelahkan." Chanyeol menghela napasnya lalu tersenyum lucu sesudahnya.

Jongdae tertawa disambut kekehan lain di dekatnya, itu Sehun dan mereka telah tampak luar biasa tampan, Chanyeol sampai merasa sedikit risih. Mereka tampan dan mempesona, sedangkan ia malah baru terbangun dengan tubuh tidak mandi dua hari.

"Bagaimana rumahku? Seingatku itu sangat berantakan." Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya berbaring dan duduk dengan gerakan luar biasa sehat.

"Kami mengurusnya dengan baik, pembangunan kembali bahkan dilakukan saat malam hari, kau tidak perlu khawa- Hei, Chanyeol!" Awalnya Jongdae berbicara santai, tapi saat Chanyeol menarik seluruh peralatan medis di tubuhnya Jongdae tiba-tiba merasa panik dengan mata yang terbelalak cukup lebar.

"Apa, Jongdae? Kau tahu aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti orang sakit yang sekarat, kondisiku sudah sangat baik." Chanyeol menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, tertidur hampir 24 jam membuatnya merasa hampir membatu.

"Katakan itu pada orang yang sempat kehilangan detak jantungnya." Dan Sehun menggerutu dengan suara cukup nyaring.

"Aku tahu kau menyindirku." Chanyeol berkata acuh dan Sehun hanya bisa mencebikkan bibir diiringi helaan napas kesal Jongdae.

Tapi kemudian mereka terdiam setelah itu, membiarkan sunyi yang membunyikan rasa syukur setelah kesadaran Chanyeol. Chanyeol mungkin tidak tahu, tapi sebagai saudara mereka benar-benar mengharapkan kebaikan untuk pria itu.

Chanyeol juga terdiam dan memejamkan matanya, membiarkan kedamaian menyiramnya sesaat sebelum ia kembali pada kekejaman dan kegelapan dunia. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, menyihir dua manusia yang lain pada wajahnya yang sangat rupawan. Wajah itu menyadarkan mereka akan kesempurnaan, saudara yang luar biasa indah meski hidup dan hatinya banyak diselimuti kegelapan.

"Aku tahu kalian mengagumi ketampananku, tapi maaf, aku tidak meletakkan minat pada orang-orang dengan tampang seperti kalian." Chanyeol berkata tanpa rasa canggung, membuat Jongdae mendecih jijik sedangkan Sehun menunjukkan wajah yang pahit, mereka sama-sama menyesal telah mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini. Seorang narsisme yang benar-benar ingin Sehun pukuli lalu menghanyutkan tubuhnya di laut. Ia pria dominan dan ia sudah punya kekasih yang cantik, ia tidak akan belok haluan untuk menyukai sepupunya itu, menjijikkan.

Tapi omong-omong kalau pukul memukul, sebenarnya Sehun akan kalah. Perlu diakui Chanyeol memang lebih ahli daripada dirinya. Kalau ia ingin menghanyutkan Chanyeol, maka Chanyeol akan lebih dulu menghancurkannya menjadi debu. Bisa dibilang Chanyeol punya tubuh besi, wajah rupawan, pemikiran yang cerdas, Chanyeol telah begitu cemerlang di usianya yang masih sangat muda.

"Oh ya. Setelah lama aku tertidur apa tidak ada sedikit kabar selain tempat tinggalku? Sedikit permainan misalnya?" Dan Chanyeol kembali pada nada penuh candanya, melirik main-main pada Sehun dan Jongdae.

" _Well_ , sebenarnya hanya ada seekor semut yang mencoba membawa lari gula-gulamu." Sehun menyahut dan Chanyeol tertawa karena perandaian yang Sehun gunakan, ia memang masih menjadi adik yang lucu.

"Semut itu mendapatkannya?" Chanyeol menyahut sedikit antusias sejak ia memang telah lama tidak sedikit mengobrol dengan adiknya.

"Ya." Sehun menyahut singkat dan Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ya, tapi hanya sedikit. Hanya sekitar 800 juta won, tidak banyak." Jongdae balik menyahut disambut kekehan Chanyeol.

"Katakan padaku bahwa kalian hanya ingin bermain." Chanyeol berbicara masih dengan kekehan, ia tahu kalau mereka tidak selemah itu membiarkan peretas tidak tahu diri untuk mengecap uangnya.

"Itu Sehun yang bermain, aku tidak. Kau tahu mainanku adalah revolver dan genangan darah." Jongdae memutar matanya jengah, mengingat ia hanya sedikit bermain saat Chanyeol tidak sadarkan diri. Itu saat orang-orang suruhan penyerang Chanyeol mencoba menghalangi jalannya saat ia mengiringi ambulance yang membawa Chanyeol.

"Tapi Jongdae ikut membantuku saat aku sengaja sedikit melonggarkan keamanan sistem keuangan kita." Dan Sehun menyahut acuh.

Chanyeol tertawa lagi karena sifat kekanakan dua adiknya ini rupanya tidak banyak berubah. Chanyeol jadi bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Minseok dan Luhan bisa jatuh cinta dengan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian ingin bermain? Sekali lagi?" Chanyeol menawarkan sesuatu dan tiba-tiba keduanya telah tampak antusias.

"Kali ini kita yang akan jadi semut dan kita akan dapatkan cukup banyak gula."

"Berapa?" Sehun bertanya, tampak sangat tertarik.

"3 milyar won?" Chanyeol memberi seringaian, tampak kuat dan penuh api kejahatan.

"Berapa yang akan kami dapat?" Kali ini Jongdae yang bertanya, melihat kilatan itu pada mata Chanyeol, Jongdae tidak ingin menolak.

"Masing-masing kalian akan mendapatkan 25%. Lalu aku akan memberikan 15% pada Jeno karena telah menjaga Minseok dan Luhan dengan baik." Chanyeol memberikan penawaran yang menggiurkan, terlebih ia juga akan memberikan hadiah pada Jeno. Itu bagus karena Chanyeol telah tahu bahwa Jeno telah membantu menjaga dua submisif cantik yang nyawanya juga diincar saat itu.

"Kalau tidak salah Jeno ingin membawa pacarnya berkencan sekaligus memberi hadiah untuk ulang tahun tertunda pacarnya itu." Sehun sudah berbicara seperti itu, ia telah setuju.

"Pacar Jeno, si Renjun Huang itu? Mantan pasien depresi karena perkosaan dan pembunuhan orang tuanya?" Jongdae bertanya dengan kejam, tapi jelas ia tidak bermaksud jahat.

"Jika Jeno mendengarmu, ia mungkin saja akan menarik pelatuknya." Sehun tertawa.

"Cinta anak muda, penuh dengan posesif. Aku ikut." Jongdae mencibir dengan bibir tersenyum.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang setelahnya. Membiarkan anak-anak itu bermain tidak terasa salah, sementara ia akan menemui Baekhyun. Mengobati rasa rindu batin yang tidak ia mengerti karena kemunculan Baekhyun yang cantik dalam mimpi di padang bunga daisy saat ketidaksadarannya.

.

.

"Sialan, Park!" Jongdae mengumpat sesaat setelah Chanyeol melemparinya dengan pakaian rumah sakit yang tadi dipakainya.

Entah kenapa Jongdae merasa begitu sial untuk berada di sisi Chanyeol saat pria itu menjadi arogan seperti ini. Chanyeol meminta Sehun untuk mengambil beberapa berkas yang memang membutuhkan tandatangannya. Sementara Jongdae malah diperlakukan seperti asisten pribadi. Chanyeol memintanya mengambil beberapa pakaian, mengurus administrasinya, juga sampai mengurus baju kotornya. Pria itu memang bajingan dan nasibnya seakan benar-benar terkutuk karena harus menjadi tangan kanan pria itu.

"Urus semuanya, aku akan menemui Baekhyun." Dan Chanyeol benar-benar akan mendapatkan sumpah serapah hati Jongdae yang luar biasa kesal saat ia malah merapikan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Aku tahu kau ingin menemuinya dan aku tahu aku adalah tangan kananmu, tapi aku tidak menikmati uangmu sebagai seorang pembantu." Jongdae menggeram, suaranya terdengar mengeras dan matanya menatap tajam.

"Ya, memang. Tapi aku ingin bertanya sesuatu..." Chanyeol mendekati Jongdae dan meletakkan bibirnya sangat dekat dengan cuping telinga Jongdae, membuat kerutan tidak suka makin memenuhi wajah tampan itu.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk menunda saat gairah memintamu untuk menderitkan ranjang? Saat rasa panas mulai berkumpul di satu titik dan meminta desahan dan pencapaian? Juga di saat imajinasimu mempertontonkan ingatan tentang teriakan tidak berdaya sarat dengan kenikmatan? Kau tahu jawabannya, Jongdae. Hanya diam dan lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik." Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara berat dan percaya atau tidak, Jongdae merasa merinding. Chanyeol adalah iblis tidak tahu malu, sedangkan ia tidak bisa menolong wajahnya yang memerah. Oh astaga, Chanyeol akan mencari surga dunia saat matahari telah cukup tinggi, Chanyeol memang gila.

.

.

Baekhyun mengkerutkan keningnya saat tidur tidak tenangnya terganggu. Bias cahaya matahari yang melewati gorden sutera itu sedikit mengusiknya. Baekhyun hanya ingin tidur karena ia khawatir ia akan melukai bayinya.

Dan entah mengapa Baekhyun merasakan kehadiran seseorang di saat suasana masih benar-benar sunyi. Tapi Baekhyun tiba-tiba terkejut saat merasakan tempat tidur tempat tubuh lelahnya beristirahat terasa bertambah beban. Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan cepat dan wajahnya yang terkejut tampak menggambarkan ketidakpercayaan yang mutlak.

"C-Chanyeol..." Baekhyun berujar lirih, sedangkan Chanyeol bergerak ke atas tubuhnya dengan cepat, berposisi menumpu pada dua lutut dan dua tangannya agar tidak menindih Baekhyun.

"Ini sungguh kau?" Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya, membuat jemarinya menyentuh lembut sekitar rahang dan leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, hatinya merasa sedikit mekar saat menemukan calon istrinya tampak baik-baik saja, meski rasa lelah dan terluka masih terlihat jelas di mata cokelatnya

"Ini aku." Jemari Chanyeol yang panjang dan kasar meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun, menyelimuti tangan mungil itu dengan sebuah genggaman.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, rasa syukur dan kebahagiaan telah memenuhi matanya yang kini berubah ceria. Mata dan senyuman itu, entah bagaimana Chanyeol jadi merasakan kerinduan akan hal itu. Setelah ketidaksadarannya, ia merasa seakan telah melakukan perjalanan jauh dan lama hingga merindukan sesuatu yang begitu indah.

"Aku merindukanmu." Baekhyun berbisik, membiarkan suaranya terdengar lembut. Membiarkan bisikan itu menyusup lamat-lamat pada hati Chanyeol hingga pria itu benar-benar menyadari rindu dan kekhawatiran mendalam yang ia rasakan.

"Ya, aku tahu." Chanyeol meletakkan tangan kanan Baekhyun di sisi kepala pria manis itu. Tubuhnya perlahan bergerak turun hingga bibirnya dapat menyentuh kening Baekhyun dan menciumnya lama dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku mencintaimu, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Kata-kata Baekhyun sangat sederhana, tapi begitu cepat menghangatkan hatinya.

"Kau yang memberiku jalan untuk kembali, kau dan pelukanmu di padang bunga daisy." Tangan Chanyeol yang tadi sempat terdiam kini mengusap pipi memerah Baekhyun, sesekali juga mengelus keningnya. Dan Baekhyun merasakan kelembutan asing yang menyenangkan dari pergerakan jemari Chanyeol di kulit wajahnya.

Baekhyun adalah seseorang berjiwa murni, aura yang dimilikinya adalah aura kebaikan sejati, begitu menenangkan. Dan Baekhyun bersama bunga daisy putih, entah kebetulan atau tidak, mereka adalah perpaduan yang sesuai. Bunga daisy putih adalah bunga dari kepolosan, cinta, dan setia. Dan jika kelak mereka dilahirkan di kehidupan selanjutnya, Chanyeol rasa ia akan sangat mudah menemukan Baekhyun, seseorang yang jiwanya dipenuhi dengan kelopak bunga daisy putih. Jiwa yang hanya tersusun dari kepolosan, cinta, dan setia.

"Maaf, aku pernah ragu untuk menggenggammu saat itu. Kau sangat pantas untuk kecewa padaku." Tangan Baekhyun yang kurus melingkar pada leher Chanyeol, mata cokelat pekatnya menatap teduh wajah rupawan pria yang tengah memegang kendali cintanya.

"Keraguanmu tidak harus aku sesali, karena sekarang aku telah ada di depan wajahmu adalah karena genggamanmu." Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Baekhyun, berusaha keras untuk memeluk tanpa menindih tubuh rapuh di bawahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi saat merasakan hangat tubuh Chanyeol yang begitu terasa di kulitnya. Setelah sebuah pelukan, kini kembalinya Chanyeol telah terasa nyata. Semua rasa takut dan khawatirnya lah yang justru terasa seperti mimpi. Kebahagiaan membutakan segalanya, itu yang Baekhyun rasakan di setiap detik ia menghirup bau maskulin Chanyeol yang masih merengkuhnya.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya lalu memandang Baekhyun dalam.

Dan Baekhyun kembali memerah, menyadari betapa tampannya Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya. Chanyeol yang diam dan memberikan tatapan serius sungguh terlihat mempesona. Jujur, hal itu adalah salah satu alasan Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Jika orang lain, baik wanita atau pria submisif yang lain melihat itu, Baekhyun yakin mereka juga akan jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta sangat dalam dan tidak akan mampu untuk bangkit.

Tapi Baekhyun sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa wajah memerah dan lirikan malu-malunya menarik Chanyeol untuk menciumnya. Chanyeol jadi ingin mencumbunya, menyesap dan menikmati seluruh rasa manis yang Baekhyun miliki. Rasa manis yang Chanyeol yakin tidak akan pernah membuatnya bosan. Hingga Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya, melumat bibir Baekhyun lamat-lamat.

"Mmh, Chanh." Baekhyun mendesah kecil saat Chanyeol menyesap celah bibirnya, menikmati dominansi Chanyeol dalam permainan mereka.

Bunyi kecipak khas percumbuan memenuhi ruangan itu. Sebuah ciuman dengan gairah bercampur kerinduan besar di dalamnya. Ciuman mereka berlangsung lama, seakan tidak ada yang berniat untuk menghentikannya.

"Chanh..." Baekhyun kembali mendesah, kali ini bersamaan dengan remasan tangannya pada kemeja bagian depan Chanyeol. Dan gerakan itu menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun butuh bernafas, hingga ia memilih melepas cumbuannya meski merasa tidak rela.

Baekhyun tersengal-sengal tapi matanya tidak melepas Chanyeol yang juga tampak sedikit tersengal. Prianya itu tampak bergairah sekarang, mungkin ia juga merindukan hal lain yang lebih dari sekedar pelukan dan ciuman. Sebuah kegiatan yang membuat mereka berkeringat di pagi hari.

"Jika..." Chanyeol berbicara dengan suara yang serak dan ia memberi sebuah jeda hanya untuk meneguk ludah.

"Jika aku melakukannya, mungkinkah aku menyakitimu? Apa aku akan menyakiti bayi kita?" Dan Chanyeol melanjutkan dengan sebuah bisikan. Bisikan dengan suara rendah, itu memancing juga gairah Baekhyun yang telah bercampur kerinduan tidak terbendung.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Lakukanlah, kau tidak akan pernah menyakiti kami." Baekhyun mencoba memberikan Chanyeol ketenangan karena ia tampak masih sedikit trauma akan perlakuannya sendiri.

"Tapi di kejadian sebelumnya..." Kalimat bernada menyesal Chanyeol dibiarkannya menggantung.

"Hanya lakukanlah dengan lembut." Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanyeol dengan perlahan, memberikan senyuman yang menenangkan.

"Aku akan mencoba, selembut mungkin." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang mengelus pipinya lalu mengecupnya lembut, seakan menyampaikan terima kasih yang tidak ia suarakan.

Chanyeol kembali menurunkan tubuhnya, bibirnya mendarat tepat di atas bibir Baekhyun untuk melumatnya. Gerakan bibir Chanyeol tidak lagi selembut tadi, sekarang itu dipenuhi dengan gairah. Gairah yang terasa panas dan siap untuk merasuki Baekhyun lalu membuat tubuh mungil itu terbakar hingga berteriak parau.

"Chanh... Mmh..." Baekhyun menggeliat dalam cumbuan Chanyeol saat Chanyeol mulai meraba perutnya. Karena ciuman Chanyeol yang begitu panas dan bergairah Baekhyun merasa seluruh kulitnya menjadi sangat sensitif, sehingga saat Chanyeol mulai dengan meraba perutnya ia malah melenguh.

Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya, melesakkan lidahnya lebih dalam di ruang antara bibir Baekhyun yang nikmat, mengacuhkan lenguhan Baekhyun. Ia tahu itu bukanlah lenguhan kesakitan atau penolakan, Chanyeol tahu dari bagaimana tubuh Baekhyun bergetar menanti kehangatannya.

"Baek." Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun dengan suara beratnya sesaat setelah ia melepaskan cumbuannya. Dada pria manis itu naik-turun dengan cepat dan ia tampak menggoda dengan saliva yang menuruni dagu hingga lehernya.

"Bantu aku menanggalkan pakaianku, selanjutnya aku yang akan membantumu." Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya dan mengusap kening juga rambut Baekhyun, ia sedikit tersenyum saat merasakan Baekhyun yang bergetar, Baekhyun benar-benar sangat sensitif hingga hanya dengan perlakuan yang demikian ia telah merengek. Tidak menunggu lama hingga terkesan acuh, Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya ke tepi ranjang lalu mulai membuka kancing-kancing pakaiannya. Gerakan tangan perkasa itu terlihat lambat disengajakan, seakan menarik Baekhyun untuk segera menggantikannya.

"A-ah! Nh..." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa kepayahan karena kulit terlalu sensitifnya menggesek seprai tempat tidur. Baekhyun tidak bisa, ia terlalu gemetar. Tapi ia tidak peduli, sesuatu di dalam dirinya butuh dipuaskan dan ia tahu hanya Chanyeol yang bisa melakukannya karena ia hanya menginginkan Chanyeol.

"Chanh... Mmh..." Dan Baekhyun telah mencapai Chanyeol, tangannya mencapai tangan Chanyeol dan menariknya menjauh dengan lemah.

Chanyeol melihat tangan Baekhyun yang mencoba melepas kancing-kancing pakaiannya dengan ceroboh, jarinya sering tergelincir karena terlalu gemetar. Dan napas Chanyeol semakin terengah saat ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap mata Baekhyun, mata cokelat itu telah menggelap dipenuhi napsu.

"Baek..." Chanyeol menyentuh tangan Baekhyun saat pria manis itu telah selesai melepaskan kancing kemejanya dan reaksi Baekhyun sangat luar biasa, tubuhnya bergetar dan itu menarik pusat gairah Chanyeol dengan cepat hingga terasa sesak.

"Kau sangat gemetar, apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan suara rendahnya, matanya bergerak naik turun menatap Baekhyun yang bergetar dan berkeringat dari kepala hingga kaki.

"A-aku merindukanmu. A-aku mohonh..." Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya, tapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa semakin panas karena suara itu terdengar pasrah dan menginginkan dominasi.

"Ya, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol meraih celana Baekhyun dan melepaskannya perlahan, menghasilkan lenguhan sarat gairah.

"O-obati rasa r-rindukuh..." Dan hanya dengan suara itu Chanyeol kehilangan kendalinya. Chanyeol melepaskan baju Baekhyun dengan kasar dan membuat tubuh tanpa perlindungan Baekhyun terpampang di depan wajahnya.

"Akh!" Baekhyun menjerit kecil saat Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya hingga telentang di tengah tempat tidur.

Chanyeol kembali mencumbu Baekhyun, tapi kali ini pada perpotongan lehernya. Chanyeol sedikit memberi tanda dan Baekhyun meringis nikmat karenanya.

"Shh... C-chanh... Ah!" Baekhyun kembali menjerit saat Chanyeol menandai tulang selangkanya dengan keras.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang puas pada bekas cinta yang terlihat jelas. Setelahnya Chanyeol bergerak turun sementara lidahnya menjilat-jilat sekitar dada Baekhyun yang terasa manis.

"Ah! A-ah... uh..." Jari-jari Baekhyun memutih saat ia mencengkeram seprai dengan keras, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang membuatnya merasa kepayahan saat Chanyeol menghisap dan menekan-nekan pucuk dadanya dengan lidah.

"Keras sekali, Baek. Kurasa kau benar-benar menginginkanku. Benar, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan bisikan tepat di atas pucuk dada kanannya setelah pria itu mengulumnya hingga pucuk dada itu tampak memerah dan mengkilat.

"Y-ya, a-aku me-menginginkan-muh- ah!" Baekhyun gemetar saat Chanyeol kembali mengulum dadanya, kali ini sedikit menghisap sesekali menggigitnya.

"Ah! Ah! Chanh... umhh..." Baekhyun bergerak gelisah saat dada kirinya dimainkan Chanyeol, tangan pria itu mencubit putingnya dan terkadang menariknya.

"Chan! Chan! Ah! Ah! Angh!" Suara Baekhyun tiba-tiba meninggi, ia terdengar seperti menangis saat jari telunjuk Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk putingnya gamang sampai terasa benar-benar geli. Otot-otot perutnya terlihat berkontraksi dengan gerakan kejut berulang-ulang.

"Sebegitu nikmat kah, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol sedikit tertawa lalu memperlakukan puting yang tadi ia kulum dengan perlakuan yang sama. Dan Baekhyun menjadi gelisah, kepalanya menggeleng cepat dan napasnya benar-benar berantakan.

"Chanh... Umh..." Baekhyun tidak kuat jika begini terus, ia rasa ia akan datang dengan cepat jika Chanyeol terus memainkan putingnya seperti ini.

Chanyeol tertawa lagi lalu menarik tangan-tangannya hingga Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama saat Chanyeol memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu hingga ke perutnya yang masih terlihat rata. Perlahan Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati bagian perut Baekhyun yang mengempis karena geli.

"Ngh..." Baekhyun merengek sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajahnya mengerut nikmat dan matanya terpejam erat. Ia benar-benar tidak berdaya dengan permainan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya.

Tapi kemudian matanya terbelalak lebar dan suara desahan keras ia lontarkan saat Chanyeol meremas miliknya dengan tiba-tiba. Remasan Chanyeol tidak terasa menyakitkan, itu hanya karena cairannya sedikit terciprat keluar. Chanyeol merasa bibirnya kering saat milik Baekhyun telah menjadi sebegini tegang.

"Ah! Ngah! Ahah!" Baekhyun kembali mendesah keras saat Chanyeol mulai mengocok miliknya. Ini terasa benar-benar nikmat.

Sementara Chanyeol menikmati bagaimana desahan Baekhyun mengalun merdu. Ia benar-benar mencintai bunyi itu. Sebuah musik yang hanya ia sendiri yang mendengarnya. Musik paling erotis yang tidak akan pernah dinyanyikan dengan sangat panas oleh orang lain.

"Kau harum, Baekhyun." Chanyeol berhenti lalu menyesap bau Baekhyun hingga pria manis itu sedikit mengatup kakinya saat rasa geli menjalari pahanya yang tersentuh rambut berantakan Chanyeol.

"Dan nikmat." Baekhyun menjerit dengan 'ah' kecil saat Chanyeol mengecup dan mengulum miliknya dengan tiba-tiba. Benda lunak yang liat di dalam mulut Chanyeol terasa meliliti pucuk miliknya yang benar-benar sensitif, hingga Baekhyun hanya mampu mendesah hebat dengan pinggul yang beberapa kali terangkat. Ia kepayahan, terlebih saat Chanyeol mulai menghisap dengan keras, pinggulnya kini benar-benar terangkat tinggi dan dadanya membusung sempurna.

"C-Chanyeolh!" Seluruh yang Baekhyun lihat tiba-tiba berwarna putih, pencapaian yang luar biasa. Tubuh kecil itu terengah dan ia merintih kecil saat benda kepunyaannya sedikit menggesek sesuatu. Tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun tersadar, Chanyeol tadi mengulum miliknya dan ia khawatir kalau ia datang di dalam mulut panas prianya. Baekhyun segera melihat ke bawah dan ia lega saat menyadari cairannya membasahin paha dalamnya juga sedikit terciprat pada milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa pipinya memanas, ternyata Chanyeol menanggalkan celananya di saat ia tengah menikmati sentuhan pria itu. Dan cairan kental miliknya yang tercecer di atas milik Chanyeol yang tegang sempurna malah membuat kepunyaannya ikut menegang.

"Menikmati pencapaianmu, Baek?" Tangan Chanyeol yang kasar membelai paha dalam Baekhyun hingga membuat pria manis itu merintih.

"Y-ya." Baekhyun menyahut di tengah rintihannya, ia masih begitu sensitif.

"Aku akan memberikanmu lebih." Chanyeol tersenyum dan sebuah janji akan kenikmatan tertoreh jelas di sana.

"Kau tahu, jika aku menyentuh sesuatu di bawah sini aku dapat membuatmu merasa tersengat hingga ke ujung kepalamu." Chanyeol masih mengelus paha Baekhyun dan ia menikmati Baekhyun yang menggeleng lemah sambil tersengal menahan geli.

"Rasakan ini, Baekhyun."

"Ah! Akh! Chan- nyah!" Baekhyun terbelalak, ia tampak mengejang saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba meremas bola kembar yang menggantung berisi cairannya.

"Chanyeolh! Nnah! Ngah!" Baekhyun menggeleng kepayahan dan pahanya menjepit tangan Chanyeol yang meremas bola itu bergantian. Ia merasa kenikmatan tak tertahankan saat Chanyeol semakin menyiksanya dengan kembali mengulum miliknya.

"Hmm..." Dan Chanyeol hanya bergumam, menikmati manis milik Baekhyun.

Dan di detik berikutnya Baekhyun kembali mengejang dan menangis hebat saat Chanyeol menggaruk bola kembar Baekhyun juga menggesek giginya pada milik Baekhyun. Hingga Baekhyun merasa ia hampir sampai Chanyeol malah menarik tubuhnya dengan cepat, mencegah Baekhyun merasakan pencapaiannya yang kedua.

Baekhyun merengek tanpa sadar dan Chanyeol terkekeh setelahnya, menyukai kemanisan paras Baekhyun saat pria manis itu tengah putus asa.

"Kau akan menikmatinya setelah ini." Chanyeol berujar dan Baekhyun sempat kebingungan. Tapi beberapa detik setelah itu Baekhyun merasakan dua jari memasukinya tiba-tiba, sakit dan nikmat. Dan perasaan itulah yang mengantarkan Baekhyun pada kenikmatan. Baekhyun tidak berteriak, tapi tubuhnya yang melengkung dan cairannya yang menyembur tinggi dapat Chanyeol lihat dengan jelas hingga menarik gairahnya semakin kuat.

"Ah! Chanh! Sen-sih-tif..." Baekhyun ingin mengatakan kalau ia masih begitu sensitif dan Chanyeol memahaminya, tapi ia tidak ingin berhenti hingga jarinya terus bergerak melonggarkan lubang Baekhyun dan membuat pria manis itu kembali tegang. Miliknya telah terasa sakit, ia ingin merasakan nikmatnya surga yang Baekhyun suguhkan.

"Nnh... Ah!" Baekhyun mendesah serak saat Chanyeol menyentuh sesuatu di sana, miliknya semakin tegang dengan cairan yang membasahi ujungnya.

"Kau siap, Baek. Aku telah menyiapkanmu." Chanyeol berujar parau.

"Aku ingin masuk." Dan Chanyeol benar-benar menyerah pada gairahnya, ia menarik jari-jarinya cepat.

"Masuklah..." Baekhyun hanya mampu berujar lemah, gesekan jari Chanyeol cukup menstimulasinya.

"Ngaaahh!" Baekhyun mendesah keras hingga memerah, milik Chanyeol terasa benar-benar panjang dan besar. Jika Chanyeol tidak memberikan persiapan singkat tadi, mungkin Baekhyun akan kehilangan kesadarannya. Ini terasa begitu sakit, ia rasa milik Chanyeol semakin besar dari terakhir kali ia merasakannya.

Dan setelah berdiam sebentar Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik Baekhyun bangun dan membalik Baekhyun dengan cepat, membuat pria manis itu bertumpu pada dua siku dan lututnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama berteriak nikmat karena friksi menyenangkan dari pergerakan itu.

"Aku tidak ingin kau kembali terluka." Baekhyun awalnya merasa kebingungan dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Tapi saat Chanyeol mengecup punggungnya, Baekhyun baru teringat pada luka yang Chanyeol toreh beberapa hari belakangan.

"Ya, jangan khawatir. Nikmati apa yang ingin kau nikmati." Baekhyun tersenyum samar lalu mengusap punggung tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggulnya.

"Ah!" Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengembalikan tangannya ke posisi semula saat Chanyeol mulai bergerak, gerakannya langsung terasa kasar hingga Baekhyun harus menumpukan tubuhnya dengan benar agar tidak terjatuh.

Baekhyun merasakan matanya terbalik saat Chanyeol menghujamnya dengan keras. Mereka tidak pernah melakukan dengan posisi seperti ini dan Baekhyun baru menyadari betapa nikmatnya posisi ini karena milik Chanyeol yang menusuknya sangat dalam dan akurat.

Baekhyun mendesah gila dan Chanyeol menusuk semakin cepat, seakan menghajar lubang Baekhyun yang terisi dengan kerinduan. Chanyeol melakukannya dengan sangat baik meski dalam setiap gesekan terasa sedikit perih, namun rasa nikmat masih mendominasi.

"Baek... Oh... Kau sangat nikmat..." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan meresapi hisapan lubang surga Baekhyun.

"Sangat hangat..." Chanyeol terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, bergerak semakin dalam.

"Sangat ketat..." Dan Chanyeol merasakan tubuh Baekhyun kembali gemetar, ia tahu Baekhyun akan meraih pencapaiannya hingga Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ahh! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun kewalahan, gerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat sampai membuat tubuhnya terguncang. Baekhyun akhirnya ambruk, membiarkan wajahnya dan tubuh atasnya telentang di atas tempat tidur. Sementara Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh bawahnya hingga membuat bokongnya tampak menungging tinggi.

"Ah! Ngah! A-aku- nyah! Aku sampai!" Saliva Baekhyun tercecer dan ia mencapai kenikmatan dengan wajah menengadah tinggi.

Chanyeol masih bergerak di belakangnya, pria itu seperti kesetanan. Suara Baekhyun yang serak benar-benar ingin memerahnya untuk segera keluar.

"Ti-tidak! Perh-lambath! Ah! Aku bah- bangun lagih!" Baekhyun panik, miliknya kembali menegang dan Chanyeol malah memperparahnya dengan mengocoknya cepat. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, ia tidak bisa, ini terlalu berlebihan dan ia sudah sangat lelah.

Tapi kemudian mata bermanik cokelat itu terbelalak sekali lagi dan tubuh bawahnya mengejang saat ia tiba-tiba datang karena semprotan cairan Chanyeol pada titik nikmatnya. Benar-benar deras dan banyak hingga Baekhyun juga mengeluarkan banyak cairan yang telah cair.

Mereka terengah sementara Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak menindih Baekhyun dan tetap mengangkat bokong Baekhyun tinggi, mencegah agar Baekhyun tidak melukai bayi mereka. Setelah merasa lebih baik Chanyeol segera menarik tubuhnya sementara Baekhyun hanya meringis. Perlahan Chanyeol membalik tubuh itu dan membaringkannya senyaman mungkin.

"Tidurlah." Chanyeol berbicara lembut saat mata Baekhyun terlihat telah meredup. Ia tahu Baekhyun lelah. Pria itu mendapatkan lebih dari satu pencapaian, ia masih belum pulih, dan ia tengah mengandung, Chanyeol bisa mengerti kalau Baekhyun merasa lelah.

"Ya, Chanyeol. Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku." Baekhyun berujar lirih dengan suara yang serak, matanya perlahan tertutup dan tidur lelap benar-benar menjemputnya. Tidur yang tiba-tiba nyenyak seakan mengganti seluruh lelahnya.

Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin tersenyum, tapi ia tiba-tiba saja tersenyum. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya perlahan di samping Baekhyun, menatap langit-langit ruangannya yang mewah. Ia tidak mengantuk karena telah tertidur terlalu lama, tapi ia juga tidak ingin pergi seakan sesuatu tengah menahannya. Ah, bayinya, mungkin bayinya yang menahannya. Terdengar menggelikan, tapi percaya atau tidak, Chanyeol benar-benar merindukan bayinya.

"Ayah tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Chanyeol bergumam kecil lalu memiringkan tubuhnya menatap Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak ke bawah bantalnya untuk menyamankan posisinya, tapi sesuatu membuatnya membatu. Di bawah bantalnya, Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang basah di bawah sana hingga tanpa ragu Chanyeol menariknya.

Sebuah kain bertuliskan sesuatu bertinta darah, Chanyeol sampai mengernyit karena baunya yang menyengat. Dan ia membacanya dengan segara.

'YOU ARE MINE, BAEKHYUN.'

Kain itu tidak lain dimaksudkan untuk Baekhyun dan beruntunglah ia tidak menerimanya. Tapi itu Chanyeol, pria tanpa ampun yang malah menemukannya. Chanyeol menggeram, seseorang mencoba merebut Baekhyun. Seseorang mencoba mengklaim miliknya. Apapun yang orang itu maksudkan, Chanyeol tahu si berengsek itu ingin menyakiti bayinya dan merebut Baekhyun. Kain itu, itu bukan main-main. Darah dibalas darah, yang bajingan itu inginkan adalah kehancurannya, kematian bayinya, dan kenikmatan dari calon istrinya. Pertanda perang, Chanyeol akan siaga. Siapapun itu, yang pasti persimbahan darah tidak akan berada di pihaknya.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

Lama ya? Sorry. Aku sering dilema antara nulis ni ff atau nulis laporan XD

Gimana NC nya? Lumayan? Seneng kalo kalian suka. Untung bisa selese, entah kenapa bawaan ngantuk mulu, mungkin karena kebanyakan begadang XD tapi berkat dukungan kalian akhirnya selesai juga.

Big thanks to :

 **Theresia341 | milkybaek | baekbiie | dwi. yuliantipcy | YourOnlyMoon | LyWoo | Nurfadillah | Bird Of Paradise99 | WinterJun09 | Ohluxeux | LightPhoenix614 | AlexandraLexa | hulas99 | silvianna | mira. chanbaek. gtm | SHINeexo | Park Rinhyun-Uchiha | Ovieee | ByunDiita | AraByun | chanbaekis | chanbaekssi | Guest | bee | alietha doll | AnggunBBH06 | derpwhiteboy | chanchan | BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim | kimi2266 | Pika Deanita | baekkiesemok | parkbaekku | Park Loet-Baexian | Taaaxhan | J Dianinayah Psukatendel | dianinayah**

Makasih banyak untuk support kalian, terutama untuk beberapa kritikan dan saran yang sangat membantu. Makasih juga udah dukung aku. Love you too, my readers. Gak ada Elle yang bakal terus semangat nulis kalo gak ada dukungan kalian. Dan terakhir, makasih juga udah paham kesibukanku. Aku bakal selalu berusaha yang terbaik, semoga kalian suka sama chapter 17 ini~ Thanks alot guys, luv ya

Jangan lupa review lagi, ya, review kalian benar-benar membantu.

.

Last, you reviewing and I writing~


	18. Chapter 18

Title : Tears in the Thorn

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 18]**_

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, Baek..." Tubuh itu menggeliat saat sebuah suara yang berat memanggil namanya. Tangan yang kasar juga terasa mengusap kening hingga pucuk kepalanya.

Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum saat menemukan Baekhyun mengernyit terganggu di dalam tidurnya. Ini sudah 3 jam sejak ia dan Baekhyun selesai bercinta. 3 jam juga sejak Baekhyun tertidur karena kelelahan setelah pencapaiannya yang luar biasa.

"Baek, bangunlah sebentar." Chanyeol meraih bahu pria manis itu dan menggoyangkannya, dapat dirasakannya tulang yang tersentuh telapak tangannya. Baekhyun memang terlihat lucu dan manis dengan tubuh yang mungil. Tapi sekarang tubuh itu tidak bisa dibilang mungil, ia terlalu kurus. Diam-diam Chanyeol berharap bahwa Baekhyun akan sedikit lebih berisi karena kehamilannya.

"Baek, kau harus bangun, ini tidak akan lama." Chanyeol kembali menggoyangkan tubuh itu lalu ia menarik tangannya saat menemukan kerutan di dahi Baekhyun saat pria manis itu mengernyit dalam tidurnya.

Mata bermanik cokelat itu terbuka perlahan, menunjukkan manik yang sayu dan polos. Sesuatu menggemaskan yang ia miliki saat baru terbangun. Meski rasa lelah masih tergores di sana, tapi itu tidak sepekat sebelumnya.

"Baek..." Tanpa Chanyeol inginkan, bibirnya telah melontarkan kata itu dan tiba-tiba tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu, tapi pemandangan Baekhyun yang menggemaskan membuat sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat otomatis.

"Mmh... ada apa, Chanyeol? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Baekhyun tampak tidak menyadarinya, tapi hati kecil Chanyeol terasa sedikit berdenyut kecewa. Sebegitu burukkah ia selama ini? Hingga Baekhyun berpikir bahwa ia membangunkan pria mungil itu hanya karena membutuhkan pelayanan.

"Tidak, atau mungkin juga, iya." Chanyeol kembali menunjukkan senyum kecilnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun hingga pria yang tengah mengandung itu menutup matanya, menikmati kelembutan yang tengah calon suaminya berikan.

"Aku tahu kau ingin tidur dan menikmati waktu istirahatmu, tapi-"

"A-aku minta maaf." Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol, itu adalah kesalahannya karena terbangun di saat matahari telah hampir lurus dengan pucuk kepala. Tapi ia segera menyadari bahwa ia telah membuat sebuah kesalahan lain dengan memotong perkataan pria itu saat ia belum menyelesaikan perkataannya. Chanyeol akan marah padanya, sama seperti saat-saat sebelumnya.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud u-untuk memotong perkataan-mu." Chanyeol bisa melihat tubuh mungil dan kurus itu mulai gemetar, Baekhyun tampak ketakutan.

"A-aku minta maaf, a-aku akan laku-kan ap-apapun. Tapi kumohon-" Baekhyun berhenti sejenak tapi itu hanya untuk meneguk ludahnya guna mencegah agar suaranya tidak terlalu terdengar gemetar.

"Kumohon, j-jangan p-pu-pukul a-aku-"

"Baek, Baek. Astaga." Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun dengan cepat. Pria manis itu tampak sangat ketakutan dan Chanyeol juga ketakutan bahwa Baekhyun akan melakukan hal yang buruk mengingat pria itu akan sangat mudah panik saat ia merasa tertekan. Ia tahu trauma yang Baekhyun rasakan masih menguasai pria itu. Tapi sungguh, Chanyeol tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitinya, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Dengarkan aku, oke?" Chanyeol memilih untuk duduk di sisi tempat tidur lalu membantu Baekhyun yang tampak ingin duduk, dahinya berkerut saat Baekhyun yang gemetar masih meringis dengan kepala yang menunduk. Lukanya pasti masih terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"Baek..." Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dan menemukan mata cokelat itu menatapnya dengan sirat takut. Karena hal itu, entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa hatinya tergores dan berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Dengarkan aku dan jangan tundukkan kepalamu." Tangan Chanyeol tampak mengeras guna mencegah kepala itu untuk menunduk. Tapi itu tidak menyakitkan, setidaknya tenaganya hanya cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun terus menatapnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu, justru aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Matahari telah tinggi, hampir sampai di pucuk kepala dan kau belum bangun. Kau belum membersihkan diri dan mendapatkan sarapannu, itu membuatku khawatir." Chanyeol berujar lembut, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuatnya terdengar seperti kapas.

"Ah... Aku minta maaf, Chanyeol. Aku telah berpikiran buruk." Dan tatapan ketakutan tadi telah berubah menjadi tatapan penuh rasa bersalah. Tapi yakin atau tidak, Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu tidak nyaman di dalamnya pada kedua tatapan itu.

"Sekarang bangunlah perlahan, aku akan membantumu. Lalu setelah itu kau harus memiliki sarapanmu. Minseok dan Jongdae telah mengantarkan sesuatu, aku akan menyiapkannya sementara kau mandi." Setelah perkataan itu Chanyeol bergerak sigap meraih tubuh Baekhyun untuk bangun. Terasa di kulitnya Baekhyun yang tersentak beberapa kali, mungkin karena luka yang masih terasa menyengat.

Chanyeol telah berhasil membantu Baekhyun bangun dan dengan sukarela membantu tubuh kurus itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tapi saat ia ingin pergi, Baekhyun malah menarik ujung lengan kemejanya dan menahan gerakannya. Cara Baekhyun menahannya terasa begitu manis, terlebih tatapannya. Dan terakhir bisikan 'terima kasih' kecil yang menyusup keluar dari bibir mungilnya terasa menghangatkan. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan melepaskan tangan kecil Baekhyun dari lengan kemejanya. Ia menyempatkan mengecup punggung tangan itu sekali lalu berbalik pergi.

Sedikit perlakuan manis dari kepolosan Baekhyun. Sekarang tidak hanya rasa bersalah akan luka yang ia toreh pada pria manis itu. Tapi juga sesuatu yang terasa kuat untuk melindunginya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia tahu itu karena kasih sayang Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang kasih sayang itu perbuat pada dirinya, tapi ia tahu itu adalah apa yang selama ini ia damba, Chanyeol merasa bahagia.

.

.

Suasana yang terjadi harusnya terdengar sunyi, karena ia berada di tempat pelatihan menembak pribadinya. Ia, seorang pemuda berusia belasan, begitu muda dan tampan. Tapi kesunyian yang benar-benar ia sukai menjadi tercemar karena siulan Sehun. Ia ingin memaki, tapi Sehun adalah atasannya. Ia adalah tangan kanan Sehun,ia adalah seorang penembak muda yang sangat kompeten dalam kerjanya.

Siulan Sehun benar-benar berisik, tapi ia pikir itu untuk Luhan. Karena biasanya seperti itu, Sehun akan bersiul menggoda Luhan lalu Luhan akan mencubit pinggang Sehun genit. Ia sudah terbiasa, karena ia Jeno, orang yang terkadang menatap sentuhan paling intim mereka berdua.

Ia Jeno, Kim Jeno. Sebelumnya ia adalah Lee Jeno, namun sejak diadopsi ia menjadi Kim Jeno. Ia menjadi Kim, padahal atasannya adalah Oh Sehun, itu karena Kim Joonmyeon lah yang mengadopsinya.

Dulu ia hanyalah anak kecil yang tinggal di panti asuhan sejak ibunya meninggal bunuh diri karena depresi ditinggalkan ayahnya, pria yang sering Jeno sebut keparat. Sejak kematian ibunya ia tahu bahwa dunia tidak seindah dongeng yang dulu ia dengar sebagai pengantar tidur, tidak ada ibu peri yang dapat mengabulkan keinginannya agar ibunya hidup kembali. Maka jika ada seseorang yang mengunjungi panti asuhan untuk mengadopsi seorang anak, ia akan memasang wajah dingin dan mengancam sehingga tidak ada yang memilihnya. Ia hanya tidak mau lagi memiliki orang yang disayangi, ia takut kembali ditinggalkan dengan tragis. Ia takut untuk kembali merasakan rasa sakit, ia belum siap untuk kembali terluka.

Hingga suatu hari dua orang datang, Joonmyeon dan Luhan. Mereka datang atas perintah Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kris untuk mendapatkan seorang anak laki-laki dominan yang bisa Sehun jadikan tangan kanan. Belakangan ia tahu kalau Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kris tidak bisa datang karena urusan pekerjaan gelap mereka. Pada tatapan pertama Joonmyeon dan Luhan telah jatuh hati padanya, hanya karena wajah dingin dan mengancamnya. Mereka membutuhkan jiwa yang keras dan kuat untuk pekerjaan ini, sehingga mereka memilihnya. Tapi Luhan tidak bisa mengadopsinya mengingat ia masih belum berkewarganegaraan Korea, mereka memutuskan Joonmyeon lah yang mengadopsi Jeno.

Joonmyeon adalah pengadopsinya, bisa dibilang Joonmyeon adalah ibu angkatnya. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, Jeno sangat menyayanginya karena ia sangat baik dan tulus. Ia berhasil membuat Jeno mempercayainya dan berangsur membaik. Joonmyeon sangat menyayanginya, itu yang selalu ia dengar dari Luhan dan ia percaya itu. Joonmyeon selalu mengunjunginya jika memiliki waktu, memanjakannya dan memberinya pengertian jika ia melakukan atau berpikir salah.

Joonmyeon benar-benar mengerti dirinya, termasuk saat ia jatuh cinta pada Renjun. Seorang pasien depresi di rumah sakit yang Sehun teliti. Joonmyeon merestuinya hingga membantunya mendapatkan pemuda manis itu, Jeno jadi ingin tertawa saat mengingatnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba tersenyum, bocah?" Jeno sedikit tertegun saat suara Sehun tiba-tiba memukul gendang telinganya.

"Wah... wah. Sangat jarang menemukanmu tertegun seperti itu, biasanya kau selalu siaga." Lalu Sehun tertawa setelah melihat wajah Jeno berubah masam.

"Bahkan jika aku tiba-tiba menangis pun, itu bukan urusanmu, _hyung_." Jeno memang tidak memaki Sehun, tapi ia melakukan yang lainnya, termasuk berbicara sarkas. Lama berlatih dan bekerja dengan pria itu membuat Jeno terbiasa dengan segala tingkah lakunya.

Sehun tertawa keras setelahnya, memang menyenangkan kalau mengusik seorang remaja.

"Wah, lihatlah siapa yang datang." Sehun kembali bersiul, tapi kali ini untuk menggoda Jeno. Pasalnya ia melihat Renjun datang melalui pintu yang Jeno belakangi. Renjun cantik, cantik dengan caranya sendiri. Renjun adalah seorang remaja yang manis dan sopan, ia tidak memiliki sifat seperti Luhan. Ia tidak mengangkat kepalanya tinggi untuk menggoda Jeno, ia lebih sering menunduk dengan mengulum senyum malu dan wajah memerah. Ia tidak menggunakan pakaian yang terbuka atau menunjukkan lekuk tubuh, ia cenderung berpakaian longgar dan tertutup. Ia manis dan mandiri juga seorang submisif yang memiliki sifat yang meminta perlindungan, karena itulah Jeno jatuh cinta padanya.

"Apalagi-" Ucapan Jeno terputus dan wajahnya yang awalnya tampak malas berubah menjadi bersemangat, mengundang kikikan Sehun. Luhan sampai harus mencubit pinggangnya agar Sehun tidak mengganggu pasangan remaja itu. Luhan suka mereka, Jeno dan Renjun, mereka tampak bagus saat bersama.

"Ah, Selamat pagi, _hyung_." Renjun membungkuk sopan, membuat Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa melihat pucuk hitam kepalanya untuk beberapa saat. Pria yang sopan, sangat disayangkan ia terkena cambuk dari ketidakadilan kehidupan.

"Ya, selamat pagi juga, Renjun." Luhan tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Renjun sebentar, menimbulkan rona merah muda di pipi remaja itu. Renjun segera menghadap Jeno setelahnya.

"Jeno, apa aku mengganggumu?" Renjun bertanya dengan nada suara yang terlalu lembut, cukup untuk membuat senyum Jeno mengembang lebar.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali, aku memang ingin beristirahat." Jeno menyahut cepat, tapi itu malah mengundang tawa Sehun. Sehun menahannya dengan membekap mulutnya sendiri, Jeno memang menjadi tidak kompeten hanya karena Renjun. Jeno berbohong karena sebenarnya sedari tadi ia bahkan tidak menembakkan satu peluru pun, ia terlalu sibuk bersiap sambil melamun.

"Ah... ya. Aku membawa makanan untukmu." Dan Renjun mengangkat sebuah tas yang ia pegang. Jeno menggumam senang lalu menarik Renjun sampai menubruk dadanya. Tangannya bergerak ke pinggang Renjun untuk merengkuhnya, menuntun Renjun menuju ruang istirahatnya, sementara tangannya yang lain mengambil alih tas yang tadi Renjun bawa. Terserah apa yang akan Sehun katakan mengenai tindakannya setelah ini, Jeno tidak peduli, yang terpenting Renjun dan ia bahagia.

"Jen! Hei! Aku belum pamit!" Renjun berbisik protes, Jeno terlalu terburu-buru.

"Tidak masalah, mereka tidak akan menatapmu buruk hanya karena tidak pamit." Jeno menyahut acuh, tapi tangannya meremas pinggang Renjun. Tenaganya tidak menyakitkan, hanya sekedar membuat Renjun tahu jika ia sedang tidak ingin dibantah, Renjun menghela napas pasrah.

Renjun rasa mereka tidak berjalan lama, mereka telah tiba di ruangan Jeno. Tempat ini bukanlah tempat asing karena sudah teramat sering menjadi tempat kencan mereka. Mereka pergi ke luar sesekali, tapi benar-benar jarang karena pekerjaan Jeno. Tapi sungguh, seperti sekarang pun Renjun benar-benar bersyukur. Mereka saling mencintai, setidaknya itu yang ia tahu. Ia tidak pernah menyesal untuk mencintai Jeno, meski itu masih terlalu dini untuk ia katakan mengingat usia hubungan mereka bahkan belum genap satu tahun. Tapi Renjun benar-benar serius, ia tidak menyesal, takdir ini sudah sangat bagus untuk orang menyedihkan seperti dirinya. Ia adalah mantan pasien depresi yang baru bisa menghirup udara di luar rumah sakit sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu, di saat usia hubungan mereka mencapai 7 bulan.

Jeno tidak menyampaikan perasaannya sungguh-sungguh saat itu. Ia hanya memandang Renjun penuh cinta dan tekad lalu berbisik lirih tentang seberapa besar ia ingin melindungi Renjun juga merawatnya. Awalnya Renjun belum mencintainya, tapi melihat kesabaran Jeno serta besarnya pengendalian diri remaja tampan itu agar tidak menyentuhnya, Renjun merasa ia jatuh. Ia telah dirawat 3 tahun lamanya, tapi proses kesembuhannya sesaat setelah menjalin kasih dengan Jeno menjadi sangat signifikan. Sehingga saat ia telah stabil dan memiliki sifat manusia pada umumnya, ia dapat keluar. Ia memang belum sembuh seutuhnya, tapi ia telah membaik.

"Coba kulihat, apa yang kau bawa?" Jeno mendudukan Renjun di pangkuannya, sementara ia mulai membuka tas yang Renjun bawa. Renjun sempat menegang, namun menjadi lebih tenang saat tangan Jeno yang melingkari perutnya mengusap menenangkan.

"Masakan China! Aku tidak tahu namanya, tapi pasti terasa enak." Jeno berteriak ceria, menutup perasaannya yang sedikit sendu sejak Renjun yang tadi menegang. Sedikit banyak ia menyesal karena tidak mengenal pria itu lebih awal dan melindunginya.

"Kuharap begitu." Renjun tersenyum lembut lalu berbalik, mengangkangi paha Jeno. Tangan kecilnya terangkat untuk mengusap garis rahang Jeno yang tegas.

"Terima kasih." Jeno membalas senyum Renjun dengan senyum tidak kalah manis lalu meletakkan makanan itu di atas nakas di sebelahnya. Ia memajukan wajahnya untuk menikmati bibir Renjun. Ini adalah hubungan terintim mereka, karena Renjun masih takut dengan sentuhan. Bohong jika Jeno tidak menginginkan waktu panas bersama Renjun, setiap orang yang mencintai pasti menginginkan itu dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Tapi Jeno harus bersabar dan menahan diri mengingat Renjun belum sembuh total.

"Mmh, Jenh." Renjun mendesah kecil, tapi berdampak besar pada Jeno. Jeno tahu ia tidak boleh membiarkan libidonya naik, tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya saat Renjun mendesahkan namanya sama persis seperti apa yang dimimpikannya.

Tangan Jeno yang awalnya diam mulai mengusap punggung Renjun dengan gerakan sensual hingga membuat Renjun menggeliat. Jeno sudah ahli dan ia bertekad akan membuat Renjun terbang di saat pertama remaja manis itu.

"Ahhh... nghhh..." Renjun mendesah dalam ciuman mereka saat merasakan jari-jari Jeno telah menyentuh kulit punggungnya. Tapi saat satu tangan Jeno bergerak ke bagian depan tubuh mungil itu dan meremas dada kecil Renjun, remaja manis itu tersentak.

Mata Renjun terbuka lebar dan matanya tiba-tiba mengabut, ia terlempar pada memori buruk. Renjun menggeliat panik, berusaha melepaskan diri dari remasan dan cumbuan yang Jeno berikan. Tapi sangat sulit karena Jeno masih terbuai. Bibirnya yang masih Jeno lumat mulai bergetar dan air matanya mulai jatuh perlahan, bergerak turun lalu menyusup memasuki ciuman mereka. Jeno membuka matanya dan tersentak saat menemukan sorot kosong tanpa kehidupan dari manik Renjun yang biasa bercahaya indah. Diam-diam Jeno mengutuk dirinya sendiri sementara ia menarik wajahnya menjauh.

"Ren..." Jeno mengusap wajah Renjun yang telah basah, tapi respon Renjun benar-benar buruk. Ia berteriak dan memukul tangan Jeno menjauh dengan ketakutan.

"Tidak! Jangan sentuh aku!" Renjun memberontak saat Jeno ingin merengkuhnya, hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai. Jeno reflek ingin mendekati Renjun untuk memastikan keadaannya, tapi tubuh mungil yang telah gemetar hebat itu menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Ren, tenangl-"

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan sentuh aku! Tidak! Hanya ini hartaku yang tersisa!" Renjun berteriak panik, tangan kecilnya bergerak-gerak menutupi tubuhnya. Matanya yang tadi kosong telah berisi rasa takut.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, aku Jeno, kekasihm-"

"Tidak! Kau menyakitiku! Sakit! Sakit! Argh!" Renjun menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan Jeno menjadi linglung, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"To-tolong! Tolong aku! Hh hh... sakit, sakit sekali, hiks!" Renjun sesegukan dan saat Jeno ingin menenangkannya, tubuh itu telah lunglai. Jeno tersentak dan ketakutan, sangat ketakutan sehingga ia mengangkat tubuh Renjun keluar.

Luhan dan Sehun yang awalnya ingin memeriksa keadaan mereka karena mendengar teriakan Renjun menjadi terkejut saat menemukan Jeno yang keluar menggendong Renjun dengan tubuh berkeringat dan wajah kacau. Tapi Sehun lebih tanggap dan menarik Luhan bersamanya. Sehun menyuruh Jeno membawa tubuh Renjun ke mobilnya sementara ia akan menyetir, mereka akan ke rumah sakit.

Jeno kacau juga tersakiti dan tidak berniat menyembunyikannya, Luhan bisa melihat itu dari cahaya redup yang mata Jeno perlihatkan. Sesungguhnya semua tentang kehidupan, cahaya dan kegelapan. Ia tahu dengan hadirnya cahaya maka kegelapan akan muncul, bayangan. Karena cinta kasih, rasa dendam dapat muncul. Karena cahaya yang semakin terang, bayangan akan semakin pekat. Karena cinta yang semakin besar, keinginan jahat akan semakin kuat. Orang-orang tidak bisa menyalahkan, tapi cinta juga tentang obsesi, tentang cahaya dan kegelapan. Tapi satu yang harus orang-orang ketahui, cahaya tidak selalu tentang kebaikan.

.

.

Baekhyun mendesah lega sesaat setelah meminum minumannya. Sungguh, masakan Minseok adalah yang terbaik. Ah, ia jadi merindukan kakaknya itu.

"Sudah selesai, Baek?" Chanyeol memasuki ruangan, ia tampak baru saja selesai membuat panggilan. Terlihat ia yang masih menekan-nekan layar datar benda dalam genggamannya.

"Ya, Chanyeol." Dan Baekhyun menyahut lirih dengan mata yang menatap setiap pergerakan Chanyeol. Tapi kepalanya menunduk dengan cepat saat Chanyeol mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya.

"Aku akan meminta sedikit waktumu, ya, Baekhyun?" Kini Chanyeol tampak lebih fokus, tangan kanannya memasukan benda tadi ke dalam saku celananya.

"Tentu, Chanyeol. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kudengar dari Jongdae kau sering mual sejak aku tidak di rumah. Aku tidak tahu untuk pagi ini, tapi saat aku menyiapkan makananmu aku melihat teh jahe. Kau juga mual pagi ini?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan suara selembut mungkin, berusaha agar Baekhyun tidak salah memahami dan menganggap ini sebagai obrolan ringan.

"Uhmm... ya. Aku sempat mual di saat kau belum datang. Itulah sebabnya aku terjaga saat kau datang." Dan sepertinya berhasil, Baekhyun bahkan tampak tersipu. Baekhyun benar-benar pemalu, ia tersipu karena ingatan akan kegiatan panas mereka pagi tadi.

"Karena itulah aku meminta sedikit waktumu. Ayo kita temui Zitao."

"Ah ya, tentu saja." Baekhyun menyetujui, tapi dahinya berkerut. Bukan apapun, tapi yang ia ingat dokter muda itu tidak memiliki jadwal dengannya. Namun ingatan tentang Chanyeol adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini membuat rasa herannya segera menguap.

"Tapi bagaimana kita turun? Apa aku harus menggendongmu?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Mereka mengantarku ke sini dengan kursi roda. Itu, di pojok ruangan." Chanyeol mengikuti arah telunjuk Baekhyun dan menemukan kursi roda di sana.

Chanyeol mendengus lalu mengambilnya tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia segera menggendong Baekhyun perlahan dan meletakkan tubuh ringan itu di atas kursi rodanya. Diam-diam Chanyeol merasa lega karena berat badan Baekhyun masih terasa sama seperti yang ia ingat, mereka telah menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik saat ia masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Aku pemilik rumah sakit ini, mungkin kau sudah tahu. Penanggungjawab rumah sakit ini memang bukan aku karena aku tidak memiliki wewenang akan itu, tapi aku pemilik modal. Yah, bisa disebut bentuk bisnis lain yang aku punya." Chanyeol berbicara sedikit karena Baekhyun masih tampak kaku. Pria manis itu menunduk saat mereka berada di lift yang sama dengan beberapa perawat yang menyapa Chanyeol dengan sopan.

"Mereka memang belum tahu dirimu, kecuali Zitao. Mereka tidak tahu hubungan kita." Sekarang Baekhyun tahu alasan perawat-perawat tadi tampak tersipu karena anggukan singkat Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa hatinya agak berdenyut sakit.

"Tapi segera, mereka akan tahu. Aku akan membuat pernyataan bahwa aku akan menikahimu setelah kau membaik." Chanyeol berbicara dengan suara yang biasa, ia tengah fokus membawa kursi roda Baekhyun agar tidak menabrak sesuatu. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun tengah merona hebat.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, Chanyeol tampak tidak lagi ragu untuk membicarakan tentang mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak membicarakannya, tapi Chanyeol telah menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai kekasih Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu terkadang tersipu saat mengingat Chanyeol yang berubah romantis.

"Oh, hai, Chanyeol! Dan... Baekhyun!" Baekhyun tersentak, ia baru sadar bahwa ia tenggelam terlalu dalam ke khayalannya. Karena memikirkan Chanyeol ia jadi tidak menyadari bahwa mereka telah memasuki ruangan Zitao.

"Wow! Kau tampak terlalu bugar untuk seseorang yang baru saja tertimpa musibah." Dan Zitao memberikan senyum miring pada Chanyeol yang sialannya membuat ia tampak sangat tampan, mau tidak mau senyum itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersipu.

"Mulut besar, aku tidak tertimpa musibah apapun " Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengeraskan tatapannya dan menyahut acuh. Melihat Baekhyun tersipu, sedikit banyak Chanyeol merasa panas pada Zitao. Tapi dokter kandungan itu hanya tertawa kecil, tahu kalau perubahan sifat Chanyeol adalah karena perbuatannya.

"Kau baru saja bangun dari koma, bahkan kehilangan detak jantung untuk beberapa saat. Aku sebut itu sebagai musibah."

"Aku sudah terbiasa dan kau sudah tahu itu." Dan Zitao benar-benar tertawa karena ucapan Chanyeol. Menggoda seorang calon ayah dan membuatnya cemburu memang menyenangkan.

Baekhyun sempat tertegun saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dengan ringan dari bibir calon suaminya. Chanyeol menyebut ia telah terbiasa dan itu membuat Baekhyun khawatir. Seberapa banyak Chanyeol terluka dan sekarat saat Baekhyun tidak di dekatnya? Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dalam.

"Hei, Baek, ada apa?" Tapi Chanyeol menyadarinya dan tatapan Baekhyun itu membuat kernyitan bingung muncul di keningnya. Hingga Baekhyun menggeleng dan memberi senyum kecil, yang Chanyeol tangkap dari gestur itu adalah Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

"Kita akan memulai pemeriksaan, apa sesuatu mengganggumu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan penuh perhatian sementara Baekhyun kembali menggeleng dengan senyum yang masih terlukis di wajahnya. Zitao menatap adegan itu dengan mata yang melunak. Adegan yang manis dan menghangatkan. Ia jadi ingat tentang Chanyeol yang menyatakan ketidaksukaannya pada Baekhyun di pagi itu, dari sikapnya sekarang, Zitao bisa berkata bahwa Chanyeol berdusta. Pria itu tidak berdusta pada orang lain, tapi berdusta pada dirinya sendiri, pada hatinya yang sesungguhnya pasti merasakan betapa berartinya pria manis dan bayinya.

"Zitao, hei!" Dan panggilan Chanyeol menyadarkannya.

"Ya?"

"Ayo kita mulai, Baekhyun sudah siap." Chanyeol berkata seraya bergerak ke bagian belakang tubuh Baekhyun, bersiap untuk mendorong kursi rodanya.

"Kau berkata seolah kau adalah dokternya." Zitao terkekeh kecil.

Baekhyun menjadi pendiam saat Zitao memeriksanya, ia menjadi sangat tenang. Chanyeol terkadang menanyakannya, tentang kenyamanannya saat pemeriksaan. Bukan karena apapun, tapi Baekhyun sedang menikmati perhatian Chanyeol pada pertama kalinya pria itu menemaninya melakukan pemeriksaan. Sebenarnya masih terlalu dini jika disebut pemeriksaan karena pada awalnya ia hanya memeriksa tentang mualnya.

"Semuanya normal, Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Tapi boleh aku menyampaikan sesuatu juga bertanya beberapa pertanyaan?" Zitao duduk di kursinya, sementara Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun mendekati meja konsultasi. Mereka tampak formal sekarang, ini saat konsultasi, saatnya menjadi serius.

"Tentu, tanyakan hal-hal yang memang harus kau tanyakan." Chanyeol menyahut setelah ia duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun.

"Mual yang Baekhyun alami dikenal dengan sebutan _morning sickness_. Hal ini biasa terjadi pada ibu hamil yang telah memasuki minggu keempat usia kehamilan. Tapi yang aneh terjadi di sini, Baekhyun telah mengalami ini bahkan di minggu kedua usia kehamilan." Zitao menerangkan dengan lugas, sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama. Tapi mendengar penjelasan Zitao tadi, mau tidak mau mereka merasa sedikit panik.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa mungkin sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi?" Chanyeol berseru cepat, secara tidak langsung meminta Zitao untuk menyampaikan maksudnya dengan jelas.

"Tidak, ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk, bayimu tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya tentang mual tidak normal yang Baekhyun alami, penyebab dan pencegahan agar tidak lagi sering terulang. Tenangkan dirimu dan pastikan kau mendengar penjelasanku." Zitao berdehem sebentar lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya, dapat dilihatnya dari ekor matanya Chanyeol sempat mengangguk kecil.

"Kejadian tidak normal ini bisa terjadi karena beberapa faktor. Salah satu penyebabnya bisa karena seorang ibu mengandung anak kembar, tapi kandungan Baekhyun masih terlalu kecil untuk diketahui apakah janin yang berada dalam rahim Baekhyun terdapat lebih dari satu bakal janin. Hal lain yang mungkin terjadi adalah bisa saja Baekhyun pernah mengonsumsi _papermint_ sebelum tidur sehingga memicu _morning sickness_ , apa kau melakukan itu, Baekhyun?" Zitao berbicara panjang lebar dan diakhiri pertanyaan pada Baekhyun yang langsung berupaya mengingat.

"Kurasa tidak, maaf, tapi aku tidak menyukai _papermint_." Lalu Baekhyun menyahut lirih, antara yakin atau tidak dengan jawaban yang ia berikan meski ia merasa benar.

"Ah, berarti bukan yang itu. Baiklah, mungkin yang kusampaikan selanjutnya bisa jadi benar. _Morning_ _sickness_ juga bisa terjadi pada ibu hamil yang merasa tertekan. Maksudnya hal ini bisa terjadi pada ibu hamil yang sering merasa sangat sedih, stress, khawatir, atau ketakutan. Tekanan inilah yang memicu mual yang kau rasakan, sangat mungkin karena itu, ku rasa." Zitao berbicara lagi, tapi untuk kali ini ia tidak memaksa Baekhyun untuk menjawab. Ia tahu Baekhyun masih takut dengan kekasaran Chanyeol sehingga ia tidak berani bertindak banyak, keberanian yang Baekhyun miliki hanya sebesar bulir beras.

Baekhyun menunduk setelah Zitao menyelesaikan perkataannya. Kata-kata Zitao benar-benar tepat dan menikamnya. Ia memang sering ketakutan, stress, dan merasa sedih sejak Chanyeol meninggalkannya setelah menganiayanya hari itu. Ia juga sempat takut dan khawatir setengah mati sesaat setelah kecelakaan Chanyeol, ia memang banyak tertekan.

"Baek, jangan hanya diam, katakan sesuatu. Jika memang itu yang terjadi, katakan dengan jujur, jangan takut." Mendengar kebungkaman Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol berpikir bahwa itu adalah kebenaran. Mungkin terlalu cepat jika ia mengatakan ia telah mengenal Baekhyun, tapi mereka telah hidup seatap, sedikit banyak ia telah tahu perangai Baekhyun di dalam kesehariannya. Baekhyun adalah seorang yang pendiam dan penakut jika itu tentang kebenaran, ia akan memilih diam dan selalu mengangguk pada apapun pilihan yang orang lain berikan, baik atau buruk untuk dirinya.

"Y-ya, mungkin k-karena hal itu." Dan Baekhyun menyahut dengan suara mencicit, ia sedikit gemetar. Tapi dari jawaban Baekhyun yang begitu, mereka tahu bahwa Baekhyun berkata jujur.

Chanyeol merasa hatinya nyeri, asal dari rasa sakit dan ketidaknyamanan Baekhyun ternyata karena dirinya. Ia menyakiti Baekhyun dan Baekhyun harus menanggung semuanya sendirian.

"Itu pasti karena diriku, benar, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol tampak sedikit terluka. Dan saat Baekhyun menunduk dengan wajah sendu, Chanyeol tahu ia tidak membutuhkan jawaban.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawab, itu memang karena diriku." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan meremasnya sedikit.

Ia merasa bersalah, benar-benar bersalah hingga rasa itu menempel kuat pada dadanya. Rasa yang menginjak jantungnya hingga terasa sakit. Di seumur hidupnya belum pernah ia merasa seperti ini, sakit karena menyakiti. Benar atau tidak, rasa itu mungkin disebut perasaan menyesal.

.

.

Chanyeol telah berada di kamar mewah rumah megahnya saat hari mulai gugur. Mentari telah miring dan dia telah kembali ke kediamannya. Ia telah mengatakannya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah mengantuk. Pria manis itu merasa tidak mempermasalahkannya mengingat Chanyeol mengatakan ia pergi hingga esok hari untuk pekerjaan. Tapi pada kenyataannya ia hanya diam di sini ditemani kesunyian. Ia diam di kamarnya dengan punggung yang bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Pekerjaan yang menjadi alasannya sudah terselesaikan sejak tadi karena hanya membutuhkan tandatangannya.

"Astaga..." Chanyeol menghela napas, jujur, ia lelah. Apa yang ia rasakan saat ini menguras pikiran dan perasaannya.

Ia telah banyak menyakiti orang lain, berkhianat, dan mencampakkan. Tapi dengan Baekhyun, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia menjadi seperti ini. Ia dikenal sebagai seorang bajingan, tapi dengan Baekhyun, ia lebih merasa bahwa ia seorang pecundang. Ia pemilik harta berlimpah, pembisnis muda sukses dan seorang ketua kelompok mafia paling diperhitungkan di Korea Selatan. Tapi hanya karena seorang submisif cantik yang tengah mengandung darah dagingnya ia menjadi selemah ini.

Ini bukan dirinya, karena ia seharusnya menjadi seorang Phoenix. Phoenix, seorang kejam tanpa belas kasih pada siapapun. Ia seorang yang tegas dan memiliki kepala yang mendongak. Tidak ada yang dapat membuatnya menunduk, tidak ada. Ya, seharusnya tidak ada. Tapi entah mengapa kehadiran Baekhyun seakan mengusiknya. Ia merasa mulai melemah hanya karena seorang submisif yang selalu menunduk, penurut, penakut, dan rendah diri tengah mengandung anaknya.

Anaknya, astaga! Sesuatu yang terbentuk karena bagian dari dirinya. Sekarang Chanyeol lebih merasa sebagai seorang pengecut. Ibu dari anaknya tengah sakit dan ia hampir menyakiti darah dagingnya sendiri tapi tanpa pikir panjang ia malah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Chanyeol ingin pergi untuk menghindari perasaan sesak saat berada di dekat Baekhyun, tapi ia melupakan bayinya. Dan saat ia ingin kembali untuk berada di dekat bayinya, ia tidak bisa melupakan rasa sesak di dadanya. Chanyeol merasa serba salah.

"Argh! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia merasa tertekan. Hingga ia memilih menutup matanya dalam upaya menenangkan diri.

" _Kau akan pergi, Chanyeol?"_

" _Jangan menghalangiku, Jongdae." Ia mengetatkan rahangnya sementara Jongdae malah terkekeh._

" _Aku tidak menghalangimu, hanya memberi sedikit peringatan. Kau harus ingat, kau telah membuat banyak kesalahan. Kau yang kalut seperti ini, jangan melakukan kesalahan yang lain."_

Chanyeol membuka matanya lagi, ingatan akan perkataan Jongdae saat ia akan pergi tadi kembali teringat. Jongdae memang memahaminya, benar-benar memahaminya. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi Jongdae sudah tahu mengenai kekalutannya. Namun ia tahu Jongdae hanya melakukan basa-basi saat memperingatinya. Jongdae telah sangat mengenalnya, maka Jongdae juga akan kenal tentang sisinya yang lain.

Chanyeol menggerakkan wajahnya ke samping. Mata bermanik kelamnya menemukan ponselnya di atas nakas. Tangann kanannya lalu bergerak ragu, tapi tetap meraih benda itu. Perlahan tapi pasti jari-jarinya bergerak lalu ponsel itu di dekatkannya ke telinga.

"Maafkan aku, Jongdae, kuabaikan kau sekali lagi..." Chanyeol sempat berbisik lirih sebelum orang yang ia hubungi mengangkat panggilannya.

Dan saat panggilan telah tersambung Chanyeol berbicara dengan suara rendah, "Kyungsoo, beri aku kenikmatan untuk malam ini."

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

Selesai! Dan telat lagi, kali ini karena UAS Praktikum den tetek bengek yang lainnya. Aku tahu aku banyak alasan, tapi aku jujur loh. Jadi aku juga mau kalian jujur, chap kali ini gimana?

Oh ya, sebelumnya ada yang minta aku untuk sedikit memasukkan Noren? Itu udah lho, responnya ditunggu nih sama aku.

Yok, yok di review. Aku terima semua kok, uneg-uneg, curcol, kritikan, ato saran. Yuk di review biar makin semangat nih nulisnya.

Oh iya, sebelumnya kalo gk salah ada yang mau minta Ig aku ya? Maaf, bukannya sombong ato gimana. Tapi aku lebih suka jadi penulis yang misterius. Maksudnya aku kurang menikmati kalo pembaca aku kenal siapa aku. Jadi sorry yaaaa. But, thanks alot ya udah dukung aku

Big thanks for:

 **ByunDiita | PAAosh | n3208007 | Pcyrealwife | 90GoldButOld | shin rae s | winter park chanchan | dwi. yuliantipcy | milkybaek | ChanBaekGAY | waterm3lon | lowkeyrite | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | derpwhiteboy | LyWoo | byunbaek7853 | Incandescence7 | YourOnlyMoon | kimi2266 | Nurfadillah | Ovieee | hulas99 | alietha doll | AnggunBBH06 | WinterJun09 | Chancannie | Guest | yousee | BoChankisseu | AlexandraLexa | Petrick Ryeosomnia | hztkjixoxo | WinaKim | vivivae | adarahkr | Hannah16 | baekkieyeol614 | Ilmacy61**

Makasih banyak reviewnya, awalnya aku mau hiatus. Tapi berkat review kalian yang bahkan ada yang mohon-mohon supaya aku gk hiatus, aku jadi gk tega. Jadilah chap ini dalam 3 hari dimana pengetikannya dimulai sejak aku sepulang UAS Praktikum. Makasih banyak support nya. Kalian yang kasih aku semangat waktu aku down dan stress. Thanks alot

Review lagi, ya. Aku butuh penyemangat

.

Last, you reviewing and I writing~


	19. Chapter 19: Respon, please

Hi! It's Elle Riyuu!

.

Ini bukan update, maaf. Tapi aku cuma mau minta pendapat kalian. Menurut kalian ff ini tetap update gk meskipun sudah masuk bulan puasa? Atau aku update waktu malam? Yah, meskipun mungkin aku Cuma bisa update 2-3 chapter di bulan puasa ini. Soalnya kampus ku gk ada libur dan kesibukannya juga masih sama.

Aku juga mau minta tolong. Aku frustasi dan aku capek. Apa yang harus aku lakuin biar aku bisa tidur waktu malam hari? Aku tertekan karena kuliah dan tugas nonstop tidak manusiawi. Sudah 4 hari aku tidur pukul 4 pagi dan bangun pukul 6. 30 pagi. Aku juga manusia yang perlu istirahat dan me time. Dan banyak juga masalah yang terjadi belakangan ini. Aku merasa hampir depresi, aku harus apa?

Mungkin ini terlalu berlebihan, tapi bisa aku mencari sedikit penenang dari pembacaku? Karena kalian juga termasuk orang-orang yang kusayangi.

.

Tolong responnya, ya. I luv ya, please keep support me 3 3


	20. Chapter 19 (actually 19)

Title : Tears in the Thorn

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 19]**_

.

.

.

Ujung jari Baekhyun bergerak kecil saat telinganya mendengar bunyi pintu yang menutup. Ia ingat dengan pasti kalau Chanyeol tadi telah mengatakan bahwa pria itu akan pergi untuk pekerjaan, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun perihal kembali. Namun, bunyi pintu yang menutup tadi membangkitkan harapannya, harapan kalau Chanyeol akan kembali dan menemaninya untuk malam ini. Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya, menunggu sosok Chanyeol terbentuk di dalam bayangan indra penglihatnya.

"Oh, hai, Baekhyun." Tapi yang ia temukan adalah Luhan, Luhan yang tersenyum manis dan ceria. Mau tidak mau itu membuat Baekhyun juga ikut tersenyum.

Tapi begitu saja, Baekhyun hanya melebarkan senyumnya tanpa membuat sahutan. Namun Luhan disebut sebagai sahabat Baekhyun bukan dengan tanpa alasan, ia tahu maksud senyum itu adalah sebagai pengganti sahutan yang tidak ia suarakan.

"Kau terbangun, Baekhyun? Maafkan aku, aku telah mengganggu tidurmu." Suara Luhan terdengar sedikit melemah, sedikit banyak merasa bersalah karena telah mengganggu waktu istirahat Baekhyun yang masih belum pulih seutuhnya.

Baekhyun masih tersenyum sebelum matanya mengarah pada jendela dengan gorden yang menampakkan warna jingga dengan malu-malu.

"Tidak, aku sudah tertidur terlalu lama, ini memang sudah saatnya aku bangun."

"Ah, begitu. Hmm… bagaimana keadaanmu, Baek? Membaik?" Luhan mencari sedikit bahan obrolan ringan. Bukan tanpa alasan ia memilih untuk mengunjungi ruangan dimana Baekhyun beristirahat. Kepalanya sudah cukup pusing perihal terlalu panik karena pingsannya Renjun dan ia masih belum merasa tenang karena remaja manis itu belum juga bangun. Ia pergi ke ruangan ini untuk mencari sedikit rasa tenang yang biasanya ia rasakan saat berada di dekat Baekhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja sekarang, punggungku hanya masih terasa sedikit perih." Dan Baekhyun menyahut dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kejujuran, membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Baek, hmm… kau menunggu Chanyeol untuk kembali? Bukan karena appapun, wajahmu yang mengatakannya." Pertanyaan Luhan kali ini disambut dengan keheningan, Baekhyun hanya diam dengan wajah merona dan senyum malu-malu yang tampak berkedut di sudut-sudut bibirnya.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak kembali. Pekerjaannya cukup banyak karena ketidaksadaran pasca kecelakaannya. Sehun dan Jongdae yang mengatakannya padaku. Ia meminta Sehun dan Jongdae untuk mengambil beberapa berkas yang memerlukan tandatangan dan pemeriksaan darinya."

"Ia tidak ke kantor?" Fakta bahwa Chanyeol cukup sibuk tidak begitu banyak memakan pikiran Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol yang tidak bekerja di kantornya lah yang membuat kening Baekhyun mengerut. Di mana pria itu bekerja jika tidak pergi ke kantornya?

"Oh, ia bekerja di kamar kalian. Satu yang kau harus tahu, Baek. Separah apapun rumah kalian dirusak oleh musuhnya, kamar pribadi adalah tempat pertama yang harus lebih dulu dibangun kembali. Chanyeol sangat benci melihat kediamannya menjadi puing, tapi ia akan sangat marah saat kamar pribadinya bukan menjadi prioritas utama." Luhan mulai duduk di sisi tempat tidur Baekhyun dan meraih tangan kurus Baekhyun untuk ia genggam dengan lemah.

"Kupikir itu karena ia ditakuti."

"Sangat, ia sangat ditakuti. Ia dingin, kejam, dan tanpa hati, ia bisa saja menyakiti siapapun." Luhan menyahut dengan suara mengeras.

"Kau benar." Dan Baekhyun menyahut lirih. Luhan benar, Chanyeol bisa saja menyakiti siapapun. Bahkan pada calon istrinya yang tengah mengandung buah hati yang terbentuk dari percintaan mereka di malam itu, Chanyeol mampu menyakitinya sebegini kejam, jiwa dan raganya.

Luhan sedikit membatu saat menemukan suara Baekhyun yang berubah lirih. Ia mulai menyadari bahwa ia salah bicara. Ia harus mulai sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum Baekhyun berubah menjadi benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Ah, ya, Baek. Sehun bilang Minseok _Hyung_ juga tidak akan ke sini." Suara Luhan berubah lagi menjadi tinggi dan ceria, membuat Baekhyun yang tadi menunduk menjadi mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah yang tampak kebingungan.

"Kata Sehun, Jongdae membawanya pergi, Chanyeol yang meminta seperti itu. Ia meminta Minseok _Hyung_ untuk pergi memilih beberapa furnitur untuk rumah maupun acara pernikahan kalian, karena Jongdae tahu kau dan Minseok _Hyung_ memiliki selera yang sama." Luhan mengatakannya dengan cara biasa ia berbicara, tapi entah mengapa itu mempengaruhi Baekhyun. Pipinya tampak merona dan ia menunduk dengan senyum malu-malu.

Pernikahan. Baekhyun jadi sedikit melupakannya karena mereka tidak pernah membicarakan tentang hal itu dengan cara yang sangat serius. Tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol benar-benar mengingatnya bahkan telah sampai mulai melakukan persiapan.

"Astaga! Aku baru ingat sesuatu. Aku tidak boleh di sini terlalu lama. Aku akan pergi, Baek. Aku ke sini hanya ingin menanyakan keadaanmu." Baekhyun sedikit tersentak, suara Luhan tiba-tiba saja meninggi.

"Kau akan pergi, Lu?" Lalu Baekhyun menanyakannya dengan nada suara sedikit sedih, membuat Luhan sedikit merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak jauh, di rumah sakit ini saja. Pacar Jeno, ia tiba-tiba pingsan." Luhan menyahut dengan wajah berubah lelah dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Tadi Joonmyeon dan Yifan sudah di Bandara Seoul, mereka langsung kembali setelah aku kabari tentang ini. Mereka meminta kami memantau perkembangan Renjun sementara mereka kemari."

Baekhyun sedikit kaget mendenngarnya. Meskipun ia kacau saat itu, tapi ia ingat dengan sangat jelas bahwa mereka akan ke Taiwan untuk pekerjaan. Namun jika dipikirkan kembali, itu sangat wajar kalau mereka nekat kembali ke Korea, jarak antara Bandara Taipei Taiwan Taoyuan ke Bandara Seoul Incheon International hanya memakan waktu 2 jam 25 menit. Baekhyun tahu, Joonmyeon akan melakukan apapun jika itu berkaitan dengan Jeno.

"Oh! Atau kau ingin ikut, Baek? Ayo kita mengunjungi Renjun." Dan Luhan mendapatkan sebuah anggukan kecil dan senyuman yang manis.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ini menjadi separah ini." Yifan berbicara dengan suara berbisik, cukup untuk membuat Joonmyeon tahu bahwa Yifan hanya berbicara padanya.

Mereka telah tiba di Korea, tapi sekarang tengah berada dalam masalah. Mereka baru saja ingin segera ke rumah sakit dan menemui Jeno. Tapi sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi datang dan menembak ban mobil mereka kemudian bergegas pergi. Itu memang tidak membahayakan, namun itu jelas-jelas sebuah peringatan, mereka ingin melumpuhkan. Yifan menghela napas lelah, ia semakin pusing.

"Ada apa, Yifan? Apa peluru itu mengenai mesin?" Joonmyeon bertanya dengan suara yang sangat cemas, hal ini benar-benar menghambat mereka.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kau ingat mengenai penyerangan sebelum kita berangkat? Aku jadi tidak memiliki ban pengganti karena itu." Yifan menjelaskan dengan cepat sebelum mengganti sikap tubuh menjadi 'Kris' dan mendekati pengawalnya.

Joonmyeon terdiam dengan wajah menunduk dan berkerut. Hal seperti ini harusnya tidak boleh terjadi, ini sangat menghalangi mereka. Ia benar-benar ingin menenmui Jeno dan menenangkan putranya itu. Karena ia tahu Jeno, Jeno tidak akan tenang dengan mudah jika itu menyangkut orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

"Yifan…" Joonmyeon memanggil dengan bisikan saat Yifan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ya? Ada apa, Joon? Apa sesuatu mengganggumu?" Dan YIfan menyahutnya dengan suara yang begitu lembut, ingin ia mengeluarkan apa yang memenuhi pikirannya.

"Jeno sendirian." Joonmyeon memulai.

"Kita akan segera menemaninya." Juga Yifan tetap menyahut lembut. Yifan tahu ini, Joonmyeon yang ragu-ragu akan jarang menyampaikan pendapatnya dengan langsung, ia akan sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Ia membutuhkanku." Lagi, Joonmyeon masih mengeluarkan suaranya yang lirih.

"Ia membutuhkanmu, sama seperti aku membutuhkanmu." Meski kebingungan Yifan tetap mengisi suaranya dengan kelembutan.

"Aku harus pergi." Kali ini suara Joonmyeon mulai lebih mengecil.

"Segera, setelah kita membereskan masalah ini." Joonmyeon mengatakan hal itu, Yifan mulai tahu ke arah mana pria yang dicintainya itu berbicara.

"Tidak bisakah aku menghubungi taksi dan pergi lebih dulu menemui Jeno?" Dan Joonmyeon mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Yifan, mencoba terlihat berani meski kakinya terasa sedikit gemetar.

"Tidak." Yifan menyahut dengan suara tegas.

"Kenapa?" Joonmyeon berubah menjadi menuntut dan wajahnya tampak terganggu.

"Kau tahu musuhku baru saja menyerang." Masih tegas, tapi berubah menjadi berbisik. Ini adalah masalah pribadi, ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mendengar.

"Tapi aku harus menemui Jeno." Joonmyeon juga ikut berbisik, seakan sadar karena sahutan Yifan sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti itu."

"Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan selain dengan cara itu? Berhenti melakukan hal tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku harus pergi dan kau-"

"Bagian mana yang kau sebut tanpa alasan?" Suara Yifan terdengar lebih tegas, tangannya mencengkeram bahu Joonmyeon sampai pria manis itu meringis kecil.

"Kau yang melarangku. Ia adalah putraku dan kau pernah mengatakan bahwa kau juga menyayanginya." Joonmyeon memundurkan langkahnya, berusaha menjauh agar Yifan melonggarkan cengkeramannya.

"Itu bukan tanpa alasan! Musuhku mungkin saja melukaimu." Langkah Yifan mengikuti mundurnya langkah Joonmyeon, memberi pengertian pada pria manis itu memang cukup sulit.

"Itu tidak apa-apa, hanya perintahkan satu pengawalmu untuk menemaniku. Justru jika aku tidak menemui Jeno aku akan lebih tersaki-"

"Bahkan dengan 2 mobil van pengawal, kita tetap diserang!" Yifan berbicara dengan keputusasaan di pancaran matanya.

"Kumohon, Joonmyeon, jangan menentangku." Tatapan Yifan semakin meredup saat bertemu tatapan Joonmyeon yang melunak.

"Tapi Jeno..." Joonmyeon berujar lemah.

"Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan Jeno, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi sendirian..."

"Aku tidak bisa jika kau terluka, Suho." Yifan memandangnya dengan tatapan tersakiti.

Jantung Joonmyeon berdebar keras. Yifan memanggilnya 'Suho' hanya ketika pria itu merasakan kehadiran Joonmyeon benar-benar berarti dalam setiap hembusan napasnya. Sejak kejadian itu, saat dimana Joonmyeon kehilangan kesadaran dan terbaring koma di salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit, Yifan memberikan nama itu. Karena Joonmyeon terbaring kaku seperti itu hanya karena melindunginya. Dan saat Joonmyeon terbangun, Yifan yang kacau menyambutnya. Joonmyeon tahu Yifan memiliki trauma akan itu, ia takut Joonmyeon terluka dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak terluka, aku akan baik-baik saja." Joonmyeon lalu tersenyum kecil, tangannya mengusap sisi kepala Yifan dengan penuh afeksi.

"Aku dan Jeno tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu." Yifan menarik Joonmyeon ke dalam pelukannya, sementara pria manis itu mengangguk dengan gerakan pasti

"Kau harus tahu. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku juga sangat mencintai Jeno. Kau adalah separuh jiwaku dan Jeno adalah separuh yang lain. Aku juga sangat mencemaskannya, sama seperti dirimu." Yifan berbisik lembut, mengusap kepala Joonmyeon yang bersandar nyaman di dadanya.

"Aku tahu, Yifan." Joonmyeon mengelus punggung Yifan lembut, mencoba memberi ketenangan untuk orang yang dicintainya.

"Oleh karena itu, jangan pergi. Jangan terluka. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Yifan memeluk Joonmyeon semakin erat, memberitahu betapa berartinya pria manis itu untuknya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kecuali jika kau yang membuangku." Joonmyeon berujar lirih, suaranya teredam dalam dada Yifan yang bidang.

"Tidak akan pernah, aku tidak akan pernah membuangmu." Yifan memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak akan melakukan hal yang akan menyakiti Joonmyeon secara sengaja, apalagi sampai hati melakukan hal sekeji itu. Joonmyeon pernah merasakan kesakitan paling berarti di dalam hidupnya, itu saat orang tuanya membuangnya hanya karena ia seorang submisif. Ia sangat ingat bagaimana ia menemukan Joonmyeon yang kotor dan kurus, matanya sembab dan ia sangat berantakan. Tapi hanya karena penampilan yang seperti itu, Yifan merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Karena hal itu ia menjadi sangat ingin melindungi seseorang, marawat, dan menumpahkan seluruh cinta dan kehidupannya.

Karena itu lah, Yifan pernah bersumpah bahwa ia akan melindungi Joonmyeon dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya. Ia akan menjaga pria manis itu untuk selama apapun ia bernapas. Dan sekarang, seorang remaja lelaki yang manis, satu-satunya anak yang ia banggakan dalam hubungan mereka sejauh ini telah hadir. Dengan cepat mengisi hari mereka menuju warna lain yang lebih indah. Oleh karena itu, Yifan kembali bersumpah untuk kehidupan dan kebahagiaan dua orang yang sangat berarti baginya.

"Hmm… Yifan…" Joonmyeon berbicara dengan suara mencicit lalu menarik tubuhnya menjauh saat menemukan mereka menjadi bahan lirikan pengawal mereka.

Yifan tersenyum kecil saat menatap pipi Joonmyeon yang memerah, ia tahu mengenai apa yang mengganggu Joonmyeon tapi ia tidak sedikitpun merasakan canggung seperti yang Joonmyeon rasakan.

"Ayo lakukan sesuatu, maksudku, lakukan sesuatu untuk mobil kita. Kita harus pergi, kita harus menemui Jeno." Joonmyeon berujar cepat, wajahnya menunduk.

"Baiklah, aku akan coba menghubungi Chanyeol." Yifan hampir terkekeh, tapi menggoda Joonmyeon di saat seperti bukan pilihan yang tepat.

Yifan sedikit berjalan menjauh lalu menarik ponselnya dari saku jasnya. Jarinya bergerak lincah menekan layar datar itu lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga kirinya. Wajahnya tampak serius dan itu benar-benar tampan. Joonmyeon lama memandangnya tapi entah sejak kapan wajah Yifan mengeras. Itu tidak memakan banyak waktu untuk Yifan mengakhiri panggilannya. Ia berbalik dengan cepat lalu menyambar tangan Joonmyeon agar segera mengikutinya.

Joonmyeon terkejut juga sempat meringis, tapi ia tidak berani meminta Yifan untuk berhenti. Yifan menariknya menuju salah satu mobil pengawalnya lalu memerintahkan beberapa mereka mengurus mobilnya dan sisa pengawal lain mengikutinya. Oh astaga, Joonmyeon tahu ini, Yifan telah berubah menjadi kasar dan tanpa hati. Yifan yang seperti ini, ia telah berubah menjadi Kris.

.

.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat sesaat setelah ia menutup pintu mobilnya. Wajahnya tampak sedikit frustasi dan di beberapa kesempatan ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang ia perbuat, ia sadar dengan semua dosa yang telah ia lahirkan. Tapi ia tidak pernah meminta hal ini. Ia tahu karma akan menggigitnya, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin mendinginkan kepalanya dan mengembalikan dirinya seutuhnya. Tapi Yifan dengan cepat mengacaukannya, mengancam dan menekannya, Chanyeol tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain pergi.

"Oh… Astaga, sialan!" Chanyeol mengumpat keras, ia tidak ingin Yifan yang berubah menjadi Kris menyakiti jiwa yang berada di bawah lindungannya.

Chanyeol menjadi seperti ini sesaat setelah Yifan memanggilnya. Saat itu ia tengah berada di sebuah kamar hotel yang megah. Berdua dan menikmati sesi yang panas bersama Kyungsoo. Ia berbicara pada Yifan dengan tangan yang berada di antara selangkangan pria manis itu, dua jari panjangnya ia benam dalam dua bongkah kenyal. Kyungsoo memang diam pada awalnya, tapi saat Chanyeol tidak sengaja menarik tangannya, Kyungsoo jadi mendesah. Lalu entah karena apa Yifan menjadi marah.

Yifan berubah menjadi seorang Kris lalu berbicara dengan geraman bahwa ia akan membalas Chanyeol.

"… _Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo, aku akan melakukannya pada Baekhyun. Dan kau, kau akan merasakan karma terburuk di kehidupanmu."_

Chanyeol merasa sedikit pening saat kata-kata itu terngiang kembali di kepalanya. Ini tentang pembalasan dengan hal yang tidak pantas. Jika Yifan menjadi Kris, maka Chanyeol akan menjadi Phoenix. Ia akan melindungi apapun yang memang seharusnya berada dalam kuasanya.

.

.

"Oh, _Hyung._ " Sehun menyambut mereka. Sebenarnya lebih karena sedikit kaget akan keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Kami ingin mengunjungi Renjun." Luhan mengerti mengenai keterkejutan Sehun, ia jadi berbicara lebih dulu agar Sehun tidak kebingungan.

"Ah, ya. Masuklah, _Hyung_. Aku harus menunggu Joonmyeon _Hyung_ dan Yifan _Hyung_ di sini, mereka harus tahu kalau Renjun telah sadar."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Nah, Baek, kau bahkan bisa sedikit mengobrol dengannya." Luhan tersenyum lega lalu mulai mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun masuk saat Sehun membukakan pintu.

Baekhyun tersenyum, mungkin mengobrol sesdikit menjadi saran yang bagus. Baekhyun kenal Jeno, tapi sekali pun belum pernah melihat Renjun yang mereka sebut sangat manis. Baekhyun sedikit penasaran dan ia ingin bertemu.

"Hei, Jen. Renjun telah bangun?" Luhan mulai berbicar, memecahkan keheningan sekaligus sedikit berbasa-basi. Ia hanya tidak ingin atmosfer sendu karena rasa bersalah Jeno yang menyambut mereka.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jeno memiringkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Luhan melihat Renjun yang sekarang telah mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah pria dewasa itu. Tapi dengan memiringkan tuguhnya Jeno jadi bisa melihat Baekhyun dan tatapan canggungnya.

"Ah, ya, ini Baekhyun. Baek, itu adalah Renjun, kekasih Jeno." Luhan segera menjelaskan sesaat setelah tatapan canggung dan malu-malu Renjun serta Baekhyun bertemu.

"T-tidak usah." Baekhyun mencicit kecil saat melihat Renjun hendak bangun untuk menyapanya, sementara Jeno bergerak reflek untuk menekan bahu Renjun.

Jeno tersenyum kecil pada Baekhyun lalu menemukan senyum malu-malu Baekhyun yang membalas senyumnya. Luhan pernah berkata tentang ini sebelumnya, tentang kemiripan sifat Baekhyun dan Renjun. Sejauh ini, Luhan benar, mereka memang benar-benar mirip.

"Baekhyun _Hyung_ adalah calon istri Phoenix." Jeno berbicara lembut, memberi penjelasan pada Renjun tentang sangkut paut Baekhyun dengan dunia kerjanya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu… hmm… _Hyung?_ " Suara Renjun semakin mengecil menuju akhir kalimatnya.

"Ya, panggil saja aku seperti itu." Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan itu membuat Renjun tersenyum malu.

Jeno dan Luhan tersenyum, sepertinya membuat kedua orang ini bertemu bukanlah ide yang buruk. Mereka orang-orang yang polos dan bersih. Setidaknya mereka tahu mereka tidak sendiri.

.

.

Joonmyeon merasa tubuhnya gemetar saat Yifan memasuki rumah sakit masih dengan kecepatan yang gila. Lalu ia sempat berteriak saat prianya itu menginjak pedal rem dengan cepat dan keras, tubuhnya jadi sempat terhentak ke depan. Yifan, tidak, Kris sangat mengerikan. Ia tahu ia hanya perlu menurut jika hal inilah yang tengah terjadi. Kris yang marah akan menjadi sangat kejam, terlebih kemarahan seorang Kris tidak akan mudah padam.

"Keluar." Hanya satu kata dan itu sangat datar. Tapi karena itu lah para pengawal Kris telah keluar dengan sigap. Sementara Joonmyeon kesulitan dan kebingungan karena harus turun secepat yang Kris inginkan.

Joonmyeon tahu mungkin Yifan sebelumnya memiliki keinginnan untuk segera menemui Jeno. Tapi sekarang yang tengah mengendalikan pria yang ia cintai itu adalah emosi seorang Kris. Itu sangat berpotensi untuk membuat suatu masalah, Joonmyeon khawatir. Sejauh yang ia tahu, Yifan tidak akan berubah jika sesuatu tidak memancingnya.

"Apa yang sedang kepalamu itu pikirkan, submisif cantikku? Perlukah aku menunjukan dengan caraku maksud dari 'keluar' yang aku katakan?" Joonmyeon tersentak dan ia menemukan Kris telah berada di samping kanannya. Telah berdiri dengan tubuh sedikit membungkuk di celah antara pintu mobil yang terbuka.

Joonmyeon menggeleng cepat dan tangannya bergerak sigap melepas sabuk pengamannya. Ia telah terbiasa dengan ini, setidaknya sudah beberapa kali Yifan berubah menjadi Kris dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini. Tapi dengan rasa takut, Joonmyeon tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena rasa takut itu selalu datang setiap saat Yifan berubah menjadi seperti ini.

Joonmyeon keluar sesuai seperti yang Kris inginkan, tapi tangannya tiba-tiba telah ditarik dengan kasar. Joonmyeon ingin berteriak, tapi ia segera menutup mulutnya saat ingat kalau itu mungkin saja semakin menyulut kemarahan Kris. Ia tidak bisa meyalahkan siapapun, keadaan lah yang memaksa sosok ini untuk tumbuh di dalam jiwa kekasihnya. Ia tahu Yifan tidak akan pernah meyakitinya, tapi ia juga tahu bahwa Kris ada di luar kendalinya. Kris bukanlah Yifan yang memiliki cinta teramat besar terhadapnya.

"Percepat langkahmu! Jangan buat aku yang memaksamu!" Kris semakin menariknya dan Joonmyeon tidak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri yang sempat meringis.

Joonmyeon mempercepat langkahnya tapi juga terasa sangat sulit. Ia dan Kris memiliki ukuran tubuh yang benar-benar berbeda, sangat sulit baginya untuk menyamai langkah pria tinggi itu. Satu langkah lebar Kris adalah dua langkah cepat bagi Joonmyeon, ia harus bekerja keras hanya untuk mengikuti tarikan pada tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau rumah sakit ini memiliki lahan parkir yang sialan besarnya. Seharusnya kita tidak parkir sejauh ini." Kris sedikit menggeram. Tapi Joonmyeon benar-benar setuju dengan apa yang Kris katakan kali ini. Jika saja mereka tidak parkir sejauh itu, ia tidak akan merasakan kesakitan sebegini banyak. Tapi apa boleh buat, tidak ada tempat kosong yang tersisa.

"Akh!" Joonmyeon memekik kecil saat Kris semakin meremas tangannya. Kali ini apa lagi yang ia perbuat hingga membuat Kris semakin menyakitinya?

Dengan cepat Joonmyeon menoleh dan yang didapatkannya adalah Kris dengan pandangan berapi-api, ia mungkin saja jadi lebih mengingat hal apa yang membuatnya sebegini murka. Kris akhirnya berhenti, masih di lahan parkir yang sunyi. Di sini hanya ada mereka berdua dan para pengawal yang masih saja mengikuti dalam diam.

"Kau, kekasih Yifan." Kris memanggil Joonmyeon lalu terkekeh mengejek kemudian.

"Kau tahu, Yifan itu lemah. Ia membutuhkanku untuk memberikan pelajaran pada pria keparat itu." Kris memandang Joonmyeon dengan tajam, tapi itu tidak membuat rasa takut Joonmyeon bangkit. Joonmyeon malah penasaran, satu-satunya pria yang Yifan sebut pria keparat di hampir setiap saat adalah Chanyeol. Yifan memang menghubungi Chanyeol sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar marah, tapi Joonmyeon tidak tahu apa yang Chanyeol lakukan hingga Kris lah yang sekarang berdiri di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Joonmyeon memandang Kris dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Si keparat itu, ia tidak mengaerti apa arti dari rasa sakit akan pengkhiatan kesetiaan. Kehidupan membuatnya lupa bahwa rasa sakit dapat dibalas dengan rasa yang sama." Kris menyambut tatapan Joonmyeon dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang bicarakan, tapi itu-"

"Park Chanyeol, kau tahu apa yang ia lakukan? Kau mengerti apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga membuat Yifan menjadi sangat marah?" Aura mematikan, Joonmyeon tahu ia mulai ketakutan.

"Tidak." Dan Joonmyeon menyahut lirih.

"Akan aku tunjukkan, menjelaskannya padamu hanya akan membuang waktu." Kris sempat tersenyum meremehkan, tapi kemudian pergerakannya membuat Joonmyeon tersentak.

Kris melangkah maju, sedangkan Joonmyeon terpaksa melangkah mundur. Beberapa pengawal yang sebelumnya berada di belakang Joonmyeon menghindar perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Joonmyeon merasa ketakutan semakin memenuhinya, terlebih saat punggungnya menyentuh salah satu mobil yang terparkir.

"A-apa yang-"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, jangan berisik!" Dan belum sempat Joonmyeon mengatakan apapun Kris telah meraup bibirnya dengan beringas.

Joonmyeon panik, meski secara raga ia adalah Yifan tapi yang sedang memagutnya sekarang adalah seorang Kris. Kris bukan kekasihnya, kekasihnya tidak akan melakukan perlakuan kasar yang menyakitinya. Joonmyeon mencoba melepaskan pagutan itu, tapi Kris malah semakin mendesak tubuhnya. Joonmyeon merasakan rasa sesak di dada dan rasa sakit di punggungnya yang terjepit, tapi Kris tidak berhenti.

"Hentikan! Lepaskan aku!" Joonmyeon berhasil menghentikan pagutan kasar Kris, tapi tidak dengan membebaskan tubuhnya dari jepitan tubuh kuat itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan apa yang si keparat itu lakukan dengan seorang pelacur Do yang tidak tahu malu itu. Hanya saja mereka saling menikmati, tidak seperti kau yang malah memberontak. Bibirmu sangat manis, tapi kau yang memberontak membuatku tidak bisa menikmatinya dengan benar." Kris menyuarakan alasannya sekaligus mengeluh karena pemberontakan yang Joonmyeon lakukan.

"Berhenti! Aku sudah tahu apa yang Park itu lakukan, jangan lakukan lagi!" Joonmyeon yang tadi tersengal kini semakin tersengal hanya karena pergerakan Kris yang ingin memagutnya lagi. Tidakkah ia tahu kalau dengan hanya seperti ini pun Kris telah menyakitinya? Tubuhnya hampir mati rasa.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana kalau aku melakukan yang aku lakukan sekarang dengan si Byun itu? Apakah Park keparat itu akan menyesal?" Kris memberikan seringaian mengerikan, sedangkan Joonmyeon mebelalakan matanya. Ini tidak boleh, Joonmyeon tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"Jangan berani kau melakukannya."

"Oh? Siapa kau? Kau hanya jalang milik Wu Yifan." Cukup, semua yang Kris katakan mulai membuat Joonmyeon merasa muak.

"Kembalikan Yifan-ku! Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu dengan tubuh Yifan-ku!" Joonmyeon berteriak keras lalu mencakar sekitar lengan Kris.

"Aku ada karena ia yang memintaku! Diam kau jalang sialan!" Kris juga berteriak, tubuhnya menekan Joonmyeon semakin keras.

"Tidak! Yifan tidak akan melakukan hal sekeji itu! Pergi! Kembalikan Yi- Akh!" Belum selesai Joonmyeon berbicara pipinya malah telah terbakar, sangat panas karena tamparan Kris yang sangat keras. Mata Joonmyeon yang tadi sempat terbelalak kini berubah merah dan berair.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau tubuh ini juga dapat menyakitiku sebegini jauh." Suara Joonmyeon melirih dan hanya karena suara lirih itu Kris terbelalak lalu tangannya yang tadi menggantung di udara tampak melemah kemudian mengelus pipi Joonmyeon yang tadi ditamparnya.

"Joonmyeon, hei, aku Yifan." Yifan berujar lembut dan matanya menyiratkan perasaan bersalah yang amat dalam.

"Menjauh dariku." Joonmyeon menepis tangan tangguh prianya lalu menunduk dengan pandangan yang nelangsa.

"Maafkan aku, aku telah menyakitimu." Tapi Yifan tidak melepaskannya, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Joonmyeon pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Kau telah berpikir sekeji itu, aku kecewa."

"Maafkan aku." Tanpa sadar Yifan mendekati Joonmyeon dan itu kembali membuat Joonmyeon terjepit.

"Minggir, Yifan. Kau menyakitiku." Sekali lagi Joonmyeon memintanya menjauh.

"Maaf, kumohon, maafkan aku." Yifan dengan segera menarik Joonmyeon dalam pelukannya. Ia bisa merasakan Joonmyeon yang mulai gemetar lalu terisak perlahan dan mulai membalas pelukannya. Sekali lagi ia telah berbuat dosa, ia telah menyakiti orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

"Aku sudah pernah berkata denganmu kalau berbicara dengan Renjun akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan." Luhan berbicara antusias sementara tangannya mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun dengan santai. Mereka menuju ruangan Chanyeol agar Baekhyun dapat segera menikmati makan malamnya.

"Ya, Renjun sangat benggemaskan. Jeno dan Renjun, mereka serasih." Dan Baekhyun menyahut dengan senyum di bibirnya. Ia tidak bohong, ia merasa senang. Juga tentang Jeno dan Renjun, mereka memang serasih. Jeno yang tampan dan Renjun yang manis, mereka sempurna.

Luhan dan Baekhyun kemudian terdiam, membiarkan keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua saat memasuki _lift_. Bukannya tidak ingin berbicara, tapi ada dua orang perawat yang baru saja keluar dari sana, mereka hanya tidak mau bahan pembicaraan mereka didengar oleh banyak orang.

"…Kudengar Tuan Park Chanyeol tadi sedang pergi dengan Tuan Do Kyungsoo. Tuan Park mungkin telah lebih baik."

Luhan dan Baekhyun saling pandang sebentar saat sempat mendengar nama orang-orang yang tengah dibicarakan dua perawat tadi. Mereka membicarakan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, mereka bilang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pergi bersama.

"Lu." Baekhyun memanggil saat _lift_ tertutup.

"Hm?" Dan Luhan menyahut dengan deheman, mulai mengetahui ke arah mana Baekhyun berbicara.

"Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa sakit sekali?" Baekhyun berkata dengan bisikan dan tangan yang mencengkeram dadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baek. Kau bisa melalui semua ini." Luhan mengelus bahu Baekhyun lembut.

"Aku tidak akan kuat jika terus seperti ini."

"Kau kuat, sangat kuat. Karena itulah suatu saat ia akan mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Luhan berujar dengan penuh kelembutan. Ia berharap…

Semoga…

.

.

Chapter 19 done!

Cobaan cukup banyak untuk chapter ini. Sebenernya aku udah nulis nih chapter dua minggu setelah pemberitahuanku sebelumnya. Tapi sayang, file nya gk bisa kebuka dan terpaksalah aku ngetik ulang dalam waktu 5 hari. Jadi, aku minta maaf kalau ini benar-benar kacau dan gk memuaskan

Tapi makasih buat yang udah review di chapter 18,

 **Thanks a lot for:**

 **Byunsex | Flakeschill | Guest | AnggunBBH06 | BellvaOh | Byuniverse | LightPhoenix614 | khaput | Bee | baekbae | mawara | Ciska Nabilah | byuncheeseu | Guest(II) | alvkwan | Ayaa | ByunB04 | n3208007 | babysmurf04 | Ovieee | Ohluxleux | Aas354 | maliarisky7 | Park Loey-Baexian | derpwhiteboy | ChanBeee92 | LyWoo | ByunBaekkiehyun | shin rae s | Pcyrealwife | kkutakito | Nurafdillah | hulas99 | dwi. yuliantipcy | ChanBaekGAY | kimi2266 | Parkbaexh614 | Parkbyunuyuy | Hunnie's Wife | milkybaek**

Makasih banyak udah mau review. Aku seneng banget punya reader yang selalu dukung aku dan minta next meski ending chapter nya bikin sebel. Tolong dimaklumi, Chan emang kek gitu. Ntar dia tahu rasa kalo kena panah cintanya Baek XD Makasih banyak udah mau review, review lagi ya?

.

Lalu buat pemberitahuanku,

 **Thanks a lot for:**

 **LionBee | Park Yui | shorenn | Elput | innayoo | Guest | vkeyzia23 | AnggunBBH06 | BellvaOh | LightPhoenix614 | Ilmacy61 | faneeeyyy | Naya | kisseeu | abc | Ciska Nabilah | Byuniverse | Guest(II) | Hanny | virap | yuki | spermaohseh | Guest(III) | Guest(IV) | cute | kkutakito | Guest(V) | Guest(VI) | AileeCY | Guest(VII) | babybaekki | bublle06 | Byunsex | BeeJae | LyWoo | kimi2266 | Chanbaeek614 | ChanBeee92 | Anaknya ChanBaek | hulas99 | vhachbs | Theresia314 | andiani. sujuelfkpop | Hunnie's Wifa | anahkyungie | Parkbaexh614 | neniFanadicky | silviacho | hanifarma16 | Winter Park chanchan | ByunB04 | milkybaek | Thy's Septhi | Aas354 | Grim10 | Parkiie | ChientzNimea2Wind | Zichoco | loeybyun614 | belannr | teungkiangle | chanbaekis | baekbae | Flakeschill | WinterJun09 | Babybaekchan2 | Ovieee | n3208007 | dwi. yuliantipcy** **| Baekachuuuu**

Terima kasih banyak review serta saran dan pendapat kalian. Aku jadi sedikit terbantu. Kalian buat aku tahu kalo ternyata ada orang-orang yang peduli denganku. Terima kasih banyak atas petuah-petuah kalian yang benar-benar aku hargain. Makasih juga usaha kalian untuk memberi saran terbaik. Aku gk menyangka bakal banyak yang peduli. Dan yang buat ceritaku sebagai inspirasi dan pewarna hari, aku sangat tersanjung, aku gk menyangka ff ini menerima sebegini banyak cinta. Terima kasih

 **But really, thank you soooo much for:**

 **Restikadena90**

Makasih udah sampai rela-rela in nginbox aku. Beri aku petuah yang panjaaaang banget. Makasih karena dengan sabar memahami dan membaca curhat aku yang panjangnya minta ampun. Kamu juga udah ngerti kalo masalahku yang kayak akar serabut banyak cabang gitu. Makasih banget ya, maaf sebelumnya kalo aku bersikap lemah dan bikin gk nyaman. Makasih sudah menganggap kita udah deket banget dan nampung curhat aku, makasih banget. ILY`

.

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menunggu dengan sabar, maaf kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Jangan lupa review lagi ^^

.

Last, you reviewing and I writing~ ^^

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.


	21. Chapter 20 (Actually 20)

Title : Tears in the Thorn

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 20]**_

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat di koridor rumah sakit. Ia ingin berlari, sangat, tapi ia tahu ia tidak boleh. Ia adalah Phoenix, ia tidak boleh terlihat panik. Terlebih ada beberapa orang yang menyapanya dengan membungkukkan tubuh, ia harus membalas dengan anggukan kecil yang tenang. Tidak boleh ada sedikit pun orang lain yang tahu karena mereka belum tahu kalau ia memiliki jiwa lain yang ia tanggung.

"Chanyeol." Seseorang memanggilnya, tapi Chanyeol tidak perlu repot untuk berbalik. Suara ini adalah milik Jongdae.

Chanyeol hanya terus berjalan tapi kali ini dengan sedikit lebih lambat saat mendengar Jongdae yang meminta Minseok untuk menuju ruangan Baekhyun tanpa dirinya.

"Kukira kau tidak kembali." Dan Chanyeol tidak tahu kapan tepatnya Jongdae telah berada di belakangnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, aku memang tidak akan kembali jika saja hal sialan ini tidak terjadi." Chanyeol menjawab berbisik dengan beberapa geraman rendah.

"Apa sesuatu yang darurat terjadi? Setahuku Kun hanya memintaku untuk mengirim ban pengganti dan beberapa pengawal untuk mobil Yifan, jadi kukira tidak ada masalah. Terlebih aku juga mendengar kabar kalau kekasih Jeno sudah sadar dan Baehyun _Hyung_ dalam keadaan baik-baik saja." Jongdae bertanya dengan rasa penasaran yang memenuhinya, ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Chanyeol kembali sementara pria itu sempat menjemput Kyungsoo tadi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, sekarang diam atau aku akan merobek mulutmu dengan sebuah tarikan pelatuk." Chanyeol berbicara seperti itu dan Jongdae tahu kalau ia hanya bisa diam karena pria yang berjalan di depannya ini adalah seorang Phoenix.

Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya dan hampir saja bertanya jika saja ia tidak ingat kalau Chanyeol tengah menjadi Phoenix. Ia bingung mengenai ruangan siapa yang tengah Chanyeol tuju saat ini, pasalnya ini berbeda dengan ruangan Baekhyun, tapi ia memilih untuk diam. Jongdae tidak tahu apa yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi seperti itu, tapi Chanyeol terlihat cukup mengerikan sekarang.

"Kris." Saat mereka berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja memanggil Yifan yang terlihat baru saja hendak memasuki sebuah ruang rawat, Jongdae kira itu ruangan kekasih Jeno.

"Oh… Chan-"

"Aku tidak butuh basa-basi. Apa maksudmu dengan melakukan hal yang sama pada Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar penuh dengan kebencian, aura berbahaya juga telah menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Itu Kris. Kris yang ingin melakukannya, bukan aku." Tapi Yifan menyahut dengan sangat tenang, seakan ini hanya obrolan ringan tanpa aura ketegangan.

"Tapi ia tidak akan datang dan akan melakukan hal itu jika bukan tanpa pemikiranmu." Chanyeol berucap, kali ini dengan geraman yang tidak berhasil ia tutupi.

Yifan tertawa kecil tapi nada mencemoohnya terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Ia tidak ingat sejak kapan Chanyeol menjadi setolol ini. Atau juga menjadi sangat meledak seperti ini. Sejauh yang ia tahu, meski menjadi seorang Phoenix, ia tidak mudah menunjukkan kemarahannya, ia adalah sosok yang cukup tenang. Tapi kalau mengingat lagi, mungkin hal itu karena Baekhyun dan calon bayi mereka.

"Kris, kukira kau bukan orang sehina itu." Dan Chanyeol merasa tawaan Yifan menyinggung harga dirinya.

"Wow! _Calm down._ Aku Yifan, Kris sedang tidur. Jangan mencoba mengumpatnya, ia mungkin akan bangun. Kau tahu ia dapat menghancurkan apapun jika ia merasa terganggu."

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan tenang jika orang yang ingin kau sakiti adalah orang yang berada di bawah lindunganku?!" Chanyeol berteriak sedikit nyaring, sedikit membuat Luhan tersentak saat baru saja tiba di dekat mereka setelah melihat keributan mereka dari jauh.

"Aku tahu ia berada di bawah lindunganmu, tapi itu hanya karena kesalahanmu." Yifan yang tadi sedikit main-main kini telah tampak serius, ia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jika aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah, lukai saja aku. Tapi jangan dia! Ia menggenggam sebuah kehidupan, jika kau melakukan itu, kau mungkin saja akan membunuhnya!" Lalu semua yang berada di sana dikejutkan dengan sebuah bunyian berisik senjata api yang Chanyeol todongkan ke arah dahi Yifan. Sedetik setelahnya, suara lain muncul. Dua buah senjata api keluar berurutan, Kun telah mengarahkan senjatanya pada Chanyeol dan Jongdae mengarahkan senjatanya pada Kun.

"Turunkan senjata kalian! Kita berada di tempat pelayanan publik, sungguh tidak terhormat jika orang-orang yang harusnya menjaga dan mengembangkan tempat ini malah saling menodongkan senjata." Sehun angkat bicara setelah tadi hanya memperhatikan dalam diam. Ia merasa ia harus segera bersuara, suasana di depan kamar Renjun memang tidak ramai sekarang, tapi ia khawatir akan ada orang yang lewat nanti.

Chanyeol mengambil napas berat lalu menghembuskannya perlahan dengan rahang mengeras dan tatapan menajam. Ia menurunkan senjatanya perlahan dan meletakkannya di tempat semula lalu mengangkat tangannya sejajar kepala, membuat moncong senjata Kun mengarah pada Jongdae yang masih mengarahkan senjata ke arahnya.

"Jongdae, turunkan." Chanyeol berbicara dengan suara yang rendah, lalu dituruti Jongdae dengan begitu cepat, membuat Kun juga menurunkankan senjatanya.

"Kuharap kau tidak akan berani berpikir untuk melakukan hal menjijikan itu lagi." Chanyeol memandang Yifan tajam sementara Yifan menatapnya serius.

"Kujamin, aku tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hal itu lagi. Aku tidak akan menyakiti seorang submisif, terlebih bagi yang mengandung." Yifan mengucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Yifan tidak akan melakukannya, aku bisa menjamin. Tapi harusnya kau memikirkan tentang dirimu sendiri." Joonmyeon melangkah maju lalu berhenti di depan wajah Chanyeol dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Ia mendongak dan matanya bertemu dengan iris hitam yang indah milik Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Tentang kau dan segala hal berengsek yang kau lakukan. Ia mengandung anakmu, darah dagingmu. Kalian belum menikah bahkan belum menjadi sepasang kekasih di malam saat kalian melakukannya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat hal itu bisa terjadi hanyalah karena kebesaran hatinya. Kau tahu dia, setidaknya tentang kepolosan, kebersihan, dan keluguan hatinya. Menyerahkan harta paling berharga miliknya untuk kau rebut dan kau nikmati saat itu adalah salah satu pilihan tersulit untuknya. Hal yang membuatnya yakin untuk menyerahkannya padamu hanya karena ia mencintaimu, seorang pria yang bahkkan selalu menyakitinya. Dan setelah ia begitu terluka karena perlakuanmu, ketika ia harus menanggung beratnya awal-awal kehamilan dengan tidak adanya dirimu, kau masih tega untuk mencoba menyakitinya. Satu-satunya seorang yang jahat, hina, dan menjikikan hanyalah dirimu, Park Chanyeol." Joonmyeon berbicara dengan lirih. Tapi mengapa itu terasa sangat tajam dan menusuk bagi Chanyeol? Ia tidak tahu bahwa hanya karena perkataan seorang submisif hatinya terasa diremas dan kakinya tergerak untuk segera menuju ke ruangannya.

.

.

"Itu lebih baik untuknya segera pergi seperti ini." Sehun berujar setelah Chanyeol menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Ia akan menemui Baekhyun, ya, Sehun?" Luhan yang bertanya, baru berani berbicara setelah tadi hanya terus diam.

"Ya, tentu, _Dear._ Aku yang bisa menjamin itu, jika kalian masih meragukannya." Sehun menyahut dan pendangannya lurus menatap manik Luhan yang selalu membuatnya merasa tidak bisa berkutik.

"Kuharap ia lebih serius kali ini, ia telah menyakiti begitu banyak. Kuharap ia benar-benar menemui Baekhyun, memohon maaf lalu menjadi lebih baik." Kali ini Joonmyeon yang berbicara, menyampaikan harapannya yang selalu ia impikan.

"Tidak semudah itu, sebenarnya." Dan sekarang Yifan yang menyahut dengan sedikit selipan nada geli, membuat dua submisif di sana mengernyitkan kening. Hampir saja mereka memukul kepalanya jika saja mereka lupa bahwa ia adalah seorang Wu Yifan atau yang selalu orang bilang, Kris.

"Apa maksudmu?" Joonmyeon yang bertanya.

"Ia seorang Phoenix, gengsinya terlalu tinggi. Ia mungkin akan seperti aku jika mencintai seseorang, kata maaf tidaklah sulit untuk diucapkan, meskipun berubah menjadi lebih baik masih terasa begitu sulit untuk aku wujudkan. Tapi bagi dirinya yang masih belum memahami perasaan apa yang ia miliki kepada calon istrinya dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk mengetahui perasaan yang mengisi hatinya, mengatakan maaf adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Juga berubah menjadi lebih baik, ia masih menemukan jalan buntu untuk itu, hal yang tidak bisa kalian pikirkan." Yifan menjawabnya dengan satu kalimat yang panjang. Menjawab kebingungan dari wajah kekasihnya juga sembari memberi tatapan penuh percikan cinta.

"Kau terdengar seperti tahu banyak tentang dirinya." Luhan yang berbicara, mengusik aksi saling pandang sepasang kekasih di depan sana.

"Tidak, aku tidak banyak mengetahui tentang dirinya." Dan Yifan menyahut dengan senyum kecil yang ia berikan kepada submisif cantik itu.

"Oh, ya? Tapi itu terdengar seperti itu bagiku."

"Tidak, hanya saja,, mungkin karena satu hal. Mungkin karena kami selalu berbagi derita yang sama dan selalu menemukan satu sama lain di saat-saat tersulit. Mungkin karena itulah, mungkin karena rasa sakit di masa lalu, kami menjadi sedikit saling memahami." Yifan menjawab dengan tenang, tapi itu tetap membuat Joonmyeon memandangnya dengan sendu lalu maju beberapa langkah untuk memeluk tubuh tinggi itu.

Luhan hanya terdiam setelah menddengar kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir seseorang yang biasanya selalu disebut sangat mengerikan. Dan itu membuatnya semakin yakin dengan sebuah kepercayaan yang pernah ia dengar.

' _Derita dan rasa sakit akan mengubah seseorang. Jiwa malaikat yang ia sandang sejak kelahirannya akan ternodai. Sesorang itu akan menjadi iblis, secara paksa…'_

.

.

Baekhyun memandangi kepergian Luhan dengan senyum yang terpatri di bibirnya. Luhan benar-benar baik, ia masih sempat menemaninya di saat dirinya sendiri sebenarnya harus bersama Renjun. Baekhyun berterima kasih dengan kehadirannya, setidaknya ia merasa tidak kesepian, meskipun ia tahu mungkin ia hanya sebuah beban. Menjadi beban untuk orang lain bukan lah hal yang ia inginkan, ia sudah sangat tahu hidupnya adalah beban. Tapi orang-orang di sekitarnya adalah orang-orang yang benar-benar baik, mereka tidak mengeluh, Baekhyun sudah bersyukur hanya karena itu.

Perlahan Baekhyun mendekati ranjangnya, sebenarnya Luhan ingin membantunya untuk berbaring tadi tapi ia tidak ingin lebih memberatkan sehingga ia mengatakan akan baik-baik saja melakukan itu sendiri.

"Ish…" Baekhyun mencoba berdiri perlahan dari kursi rodanya meski masih sedikit meringis. Tapi ia tersenyum kecil di tengah rasa perih saat ia berhasil berdiri lalu mencoba berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah ranjang. Berhasil, ia berhasil duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

Baekhyun merasa sedikit lega, setidaknya ia tidak lagi merepotkan orang lain, terlebih Chanyeol. Ia tidak akan membuat pria itu merasa terbebani karena dirinya. Sekarang saja, hanya dengan kehamilannya ia telah merepotkan pria itu. Bukan karena ia tidak bahagia dengan kehadiran janin ini, hanya saja ia takut itu mengganggu Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang akan menikahinya, tapi mungkin Chanyeol belum siap untuk menjadi seorang ayah. Andai saja ia tidak bersikap lemah sebelumnya, mungkin ia tidak akan mengandung sekarang. Ya, dari semua yang terjadi, ia lah yang bersalah. Bahkan saat Chanyeol bersama Kyungsoo seperti sekarang, itu bukan lah kesalahan Chanyeol. Ia lah yang bersalah karena tidak bisa menjadi seseorang seperti yang Chanyeol harapkan.

Baekhyun merasa seperti ia akan menangis, ia tiba-tiba menjadi sangat emosional. Tapi beberapa detik sebelum air matanya sempat terjatuh Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis, ia tidak boleh lemah. Ia akan semakin lemah jika ia menangis, Chanyeol akan membencinya dan bayinya akan mendapatkan akibatnya. Setidaknya ia ingin menjadi ibu yang baik yang tidak menjadi keburukan untuk kehidupan anaknya.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak saat mendengar bunyi ketukan pintu. Tapi kemudian ia menjadi lebih tenang saat mengetahui ketukan itu tidak terdengar beringas, kemungkinan itu orang yang ia kenal. Dan ia tersenyum kecil saat pintu itu terbuka dan menemukan Minseok yang menunjukkan wajah yang mengkerut khawatir.

"Setidaknya sahut panggilanku, Baek. Kau dan kebisuanmu itu membuatku takut." Minseok sedikit mengomel dan membuat senyum Baekhyun melebar, Minseok seseorang yang sangat jarang untuk berbicara keras dan panjang dengan orang lain.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Ya, kuharap selalu begitu, teruslah sehat. Ah ya, aku ke sini hanya ingin menanyakan makan malam apa yang ingin kau miliki. Ini hampir memasuki jam makan malam, aku ingin memasakkanmu sesuatu." Minseok hanya berdiri di ambang pintu, ia tidak lama di sini.

"Masakkan aku sesuatu yang menurut _Hyung_ sangat aku rindukan." Baekhyun menyahut lirih lalu disambut dengan helaan napas dan senyuman yang manis, sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkesiap.

Minseok tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai apa yang Baekhyun minta, ia sudah sangat tahu apa yang Baekhyun inginkan. Pria manis yang tengah mengandung itu tidak perlu untuk banyak berbicara, Minseok sudah sangat tahu dengan apa yang Baekhyun maksud. Tapi ia tidak tahu di saat ia menutup pintunya dengan perlahan, senyuman Baekhyun juga meluntur perlahan.

Sunyi, hanya sunyi yang bisa ia dengarkan saat ini, bahkan gemuruh bunyi kendaraan seakan tidak mengusik kesendirian yang sedari tadi menemaninya. Atau malah sejak kelahirannya? Ia tidak menyalahkan takdir, tidak. Karena hal itu hanya akan sia-sia, semua telah terjadi dan itu akan membuatnya semakin tampak bodoh jika hanya menyalahkan hal yang tidak akan mampu kembali terulang. Satu-satunya hal yang mampu ia lakukan adalah menjadi orang tua terbaik bagi anaknya, bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya sekali lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa hanya ada pikiran menyedihkan yang menghinggapi kepalanya, ia tidak tahu.

" _Kau tidak berguna!"_

" _Dasar tidak berguna!"_

" _Apa gunanya kau dilahirkan di dunia ini? Kau tidak berguna!"_

" _Dimana orang tuamu? Apa kau dibuang? Kata ayahku, seorang anak yang dibuang adalah anak yang tidak diinginkan. Mereka anak nakal dan memalukan, mereka tidak patut dibanggakan."_

" _Byun… Seorang anak pungut, huh? Hanya itu yang bisa orang malang seperti dirimu katakan? Hanya maaf?"_

Baekhyun mencengkeram dadanya saat kata-kata dari memori kelamnya muncul sahut-menyahut untuk menyakitinya. Itu hanya sedikit dari apa yang ia alami, sangat banyak kata-kata menyakitkan yang sebelumnya selalu ia telan bulat-bulat. Ia sakit, tapi ia tidak mampu melawan karena apa yang mereka katakana adalah benar. Mengapa ia tidak memiliki orang tua? Kemana ayahnya? Atau ibunya? Apakah cinta mereka kepadanya tidak sebesar cintanya kepada janinnya? Bahkan kehidupan yang hidup di rahimnya masih belum berbentuk, ia sudah mencintainya sebegini besar.

Ia sakit karena itu, karena kepergian orang tua dan kehidupan yang malang. Terlebih kata-kata terakhir dari kilasan tadi adalah kata-kata dari seseorang yang sangat ia cintai, prianya. Kata-kata itu Chanyeol ucapkan di saat pertemuan pertama mereka, saat ia belum mengetahui bahwa mereka terikat dalam suatu perjodohan.

Dan kini itu terasa lebih menyakitkan sekarang. Mengingat seseorang yang akan menjadi masa depannya adalah seseorang yang pernah menyakitinya dengan beberapa kalimat. Mengapa mencintai bagi dirinya terasa begitu menyakitkan? Mengapa ia harus jatuh cinta kepada pria yang berkali-kali membunuh perasaannya? Hatinya terasa hancur, sangat hancur. Tapi mengapa hati yang telah berkeping itu tetap menjaga rasa cintanya dan mebungkusnya dengan erat? Baekhyun tidak tahu, tapi mencintai nyatanya hanya akan menimbulkan rasa sakit.

"Chan…" Tangisan Baekhyun melirih, ia butuh Chanyeol. Tapi pria yang ia butuhkan hanya seorang pria yang akan selalu menyakitinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bahkan sekarang pun, hari ini, di detik ini, Chanyeol mungkin akan lebih menikmati pelayanan dari orang lain. Kyungsoo, seorang submisif yang benar-benar cantik, Baekhyun akui ia bahkan tidak pernah bisa membayangkan bahwa dirinya mampu secantik itu. Ia sadar diri, seseorang seperti Chanyeol tidak akan pernah memilihnya. Bahkan Taeyong, seseorang yang sesungguhnya sangat menawan bahkan ditinggalkan, bagaimana dengan dirinya?

Baekhyun menangkup wajahnya dan menangis dengan suara penuh keputusasaan, jika bukan karena bayinya ia mungkin tidak akan mau untuk hidup lagi. Ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol dan bayinya sangat membutuhkan sosok seorang ayah. Ia tidak apa-apa jika Chanyeol hanya akan menikahinya tanpa sedikit pun membantunya merawat anak mereka, yang terpenting anaknya tidak merasakan kesendirian dan rasa sakit seperti yang ia rasakan. Tidak apa-apa jika Chanyeol tidak menjaga dan menemaninya di setiap masa kehamilannya, yang terpenting bayi mereka sehat dan lahir dengan selamat. Ia ingin anaknya menjadi anak yang hebat, tidak apa-apa meski ia akan menjadi seorang ibu yang memiliki banyak luka batin. Selama anaknya hidup layak dan menjadi seseorang yang membanggakan, ia akan selalu berbahagia.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, ia harus kuat, demi anaknya. Ia akan berusaha menjadi ibu yang tangguh meski itu memakan perasaannya. Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk mengusap wajahnya yang basah lalu turun perlahan dan mengelus perutnya lembut.

"Maafkan ibu yang telah bersikap lemah." Baekhyun berbicara dengan bisikan yang berisi kehangatan. Perutnya memang masih belum membesar, tapi percaya atau tidak, ia merasa sedikit tenang. Bayinya sangat luar biasa, bayinya dapat membawakan kebahagiaan. Sedikit rasa bangga dan bersyukur muncul di lubuk hatinya,mendapatkan kesempatan menjadi seorang ibu adalah salah satu anugerah yang indah.

"Ibu menyayangimu, ibu akan selalu melindungimu." Apapun yang terjadi, Baekhyun akan menjaga bayinya. Meskipun ia berlindung di balik bahu Chanyeol, tapi saat ia sendiri ia berjanji akan selalu melindungi bayinya.

"Baekhyun." Suasana hampir tenang, tapi Baekhyun kembali dikejutkan dengan pintu yang terbuka dan suara Chanyeol yang memanggil namanya.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun berbisik dengan sangat halus tapi kemudian ia tersadar dengan penampilannya. Ia baru saja menangis, wajahnya masih sembab dan berantakan. Ia pasti terlihat tidak pantas untuk Chanyeol.

"Baek, hei." Chanyeol menutup pintu dengan pelan, ia sedikit terkejut saat menemukan Baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin melihat keadaan calon istrinya, tapi ia malah menemukan Baekhyun yang menangis.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol meski punggungnya terasa sedikit menyakitkan dan perih. Ia tidak pantas menyambut prianya yang selalu bekerja keras dengan penampilan yang berantakan.

"Maafkan aku, aku pasti tampak berantakan." Baekhyun berbicara saat merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol tepat di belakang punggungnya, tangannya yang kurus bergerak cepat menggosok wajahnya.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, entah karena suasana yang gelap atau memang seperti itu adanya, ia merasakan aura kesedihan terpancar dari tubuh rapuh calon istrinya. Ini terasa seperti ia tengah bersedih dan terluka, ada juga rasa berat yang menggantung di atmosfir. Baekhyun tengah tidak baik beberapa hari ini dan itu karena dirinya. Mungkin rasa yang mengganggu itu juga Baekhyun rasa karena dirinya. Ia telah menyakiti seseorang lagi hari ini. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya sebentar lalu bergerak untuk mendekap tubuh itu dari belakang, tapi tetap selembut mungkin mengingat punggung Baekhyun yang masih belum sembuh sempurna.

"Tidak, tidak apa. Itu juga karena diriku, haruskah aku meminta maaf lagi?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan suara yang sangat lembut tepat di dekat telinga kanan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersipu.

"Tidak, kau tidak bersalah." Tangan Baekhyun bergerak mengusap lengan-lengan kekar Chanyeol dengan lembut. Tubuhnya bersandar nyaman dalam pelukan hangat yang Chanyeol tawarkan.

"Tapi rasa pahit dari kesedihan dan penderitaan memenuhi udara. Rasanya sesak dan tidak nyaman, rasa ini menyakitkan. Dan itu semua muncul dari tubuhmu yang mungil ini. Aku tidak suka, aku tahu itu semua karena diriku. Tapi kau sendiri tahu, Baekhyun, bahwa aku adalah seorang Phoenix. Aku adalah seorang yang berengsek dan tanpa hati." Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara berat yang terdengar terluka, pria itu mengecupi pucuk kepala Baekhyun beberapa kali, sarat dengan perasaan menyesal.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng sedikit dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Ini lah kejamnya cinta, setelah beberapa menit sebelumnya ia dibuat kecewa dan terluka. Sekarang dengan begitu mudahnya Chanyeol mencuri hatinya hanya dengan sebuah perlakuan manis. Ini hanya karena pelukan dan kecupan Chanyeol yang terasa nyaman dan menenangkan, ia jadi melupakan semua rasa kecewanya.

"Apa ia baik-baik saja? Bayi kita?" Chanyeol lalu memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka, tangannya mulai bergerak mengelus perut Baekhyun.

"Ia baik, aku pastikan ia sehat." Dan Baekhyun menyahut dengan rasa bahagia yang membuncah di dadanya, ia sangat menikmati saat mereka membicarakan tentang bayi mereka.

"Itu bagus, ia akan menjadi anak yang indah dan kuat." Chanyeol mengecup Baekhyun lagi, kali ini di perpotongan lehernya.

"Ya, Chanyeol." Diam-diam di dalam hati Baekhyun membenarkan dengan sangat semangat. Bayi mereka akan menjadi indah dan kuat karena memiliki ayah yang tangguh.

"Sampaikan maafku padanya."

"Ya?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Sampaikan maafku pada bayi kita. Aku ingin meminta maaf karena sering mengabaikannya." Baekhyun merasakan pelukan Chanyeol semakin erat, tapi tidak cukup untuk menyakitinya.

"Kau tidak bersalah." Senyum Baekhyun sedikit memahit.

"Ya, aku bersalah." Chanyeol melesakkan wajahnya di bagian tengkuk Baekhyun, mencoba mengatasi rasa nyeri di dadanya.

Hening kembali menggantung di udara, Baekhyun tidak menyahut dan Chanyeol tidak memaksa agar Baekhyun memnyahut perkataannya. Sudah cukup baginya memahami bahwa Baekhyun mungkin sedikit kecewa karena dirinya. Ia yang menyebut Baekhyun berkhianat lalu menghukumnya. Dan saat Baekhyun menyiksanya dengan perasaan sakit seperti ini, mungkin ini masih belum seberapa.

"Ingin mandi, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berujar lirih dan Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun mungkin ingin mengendalikan perasaannya.

"Ya." Chanyeol menjawab singkat menelan kekecewaan yang lebih kepada diri semdiri.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air untukmu." Hanya dengan satu kalimat tanpa jiwa itu Chanyeol jadi melepaskan pelukannya.

Entah kenapa hatinya merasa tertohok saat menatap mata merah berair calon istrinya. Ia reflek memiringkan tubuhnya saat Baekhyun ingin segera berlalu.

Hap!

Dengan sigap Chanyeol menangkap tubuh Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi limbung. Baekhyun memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening karena menahan tangis lalu mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Oh astaga, menahan bulir-bulir itu terasa menyakitkan.

"Te-terima kasih." Baekhyun berujar pelan lalu segera berdiri.

Baekhyun pergi secepat yang ia mampu saat satu bulir kristal menetes dari mata kirinya dan Chanyeol merasakan rasa sakit yang menikam tepat di jantungnya.

.

.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya dengan gundah di pinggir tempat tidur. Ia masih memikirkan Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan tadi. Ia lebih memilih Baekhyun yang menangis dengan langsung di depan wajahnya daripada Baekhyun yang menahan kesedihannya. Tapi mungkin Baekhyun ingin sendiri, sehingga ia baik-baik saja meskipun Baekhyun memakan banyak waktu hanya untuk menyiapkan airnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak hanya menyiapkan airnya, ia bisa tahu itu karena suara isakkan yang masih terdengar dengan jelas.

Chanyeol memijit keningnya yang sedikit pening lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu ia seharusnya tidak seperti ini, tapi hatinya yang mengendalikannya. Namun tiba-tida Chanyeol membeku saat ia mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya, sesuatu di lantai dekat nakas menarik perhatiannya. Itu sebuah kain, mungkin, tidak begitu jelas karena suasana yang gelap. Chanyeol meraihnya cepat, tapi pupil matanya kemudian mengecil dengan mengerikan.

'YOU ARE MINE, BAEKHYUN'

"Ini lagi." Chanyeol meremat kain dengan tinta darah itu, ia marah, sangat marah. Ia ingin mencari pelakunya, tapi sekarang keadaan masih benar-benar kacau. Ia tidak bisa mengambil keputusan secara tergesa-gesa, ia harus mengendalikan semuanya dengan kepala dingin.

Saat mendengar bunyi isakan Baekhyun yang mereda, Chanyeol bergerak cepat menuju meja kerjanya lalu memasukkan benda itu di laci meja. Baekhyun tidak boleh tahu, karena hal itu mungkin akan mengganggu kandungannya.

"Sudah siap, Yeol." Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah sembab dan hidung memerah, tapi Chanyeol tahu ia harus hanya mengabaikannya

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol berbicara lembut, kali ini berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersipu.

.

.

Tidak memakan waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk mandi karena ia memang benar-benar ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Baekhyun. Tapi ia tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun bisa menerimanya dengan baik atau tidak. Namun ia berharap agar Baekhyun dapat mengerti.

Chanyeol mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk di tangannya sementara ia mencari Baekhyun. Tapi rupanya Baekhyun tidak pergi kemanapun, ia hanya duduk diam di pinggir ranjang dengan ditemani makanan makan malam di atas nakas, mungkin Minseok yang mengantarnya tadi.

"Baek." Baekhyun tersentak, Chanyeol pikir ia melamun tadi.

"Y-ya? Ada apa, Chanyeol?" Chanyeol bisa menemukan tatapan murni yang sedikit ketakutan mengarah padanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu duduk di samping Baekhyun. Tangannya berhenti menggosok rambutnya dan lebih memilih untuk menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Hmm… Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memanggil, tapi kali ini tetap hening yang menyahut. Baekhyun merasa kurang nyaman dengan ini, terlebih Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya menatapnya.

"Hmm… Maaf, Chanyeol. Maaf jika aku…" Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya tapi ia mendekatkan dirinya dengan Chanyeol hingga paha mereka bersentuhan.

"Ya-" Chanyeol terpaku saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menggosok rambutnya.

" _Kau bisa sakit jika membiarkan rambutmu basah."_

Kenangan masa lalu muncul di memorinya. Ibunya, terakhir kali ia mengeringkan rambut putranya hanya saat Chanyeol berusia 9 tahun. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil karena ingatan manis yang memenuhi memorinya, bukan ingatan buruk yang selalu ingin ia lupakan.

"Baek.." Tapi cukup bagi Chanyeol untuk menikmati kenangan-kenangan indah. Chanyeol akhirnya meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya, membuat Baekhyun sedikit gugup.

"Aku mohon jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur." Dan Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah anggukan ragu-ragu karena kebingungan.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa keraguan lalu tangannya bergerak tegas menahan dagu Baekhyun saat Baekhyun ingin menunduk.

"Ya." Baekhyun menjawab lirih.

"Selanjutnya ini tentang aku." Chanyeol kembali tersenyum saat menemukan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan wajah ingin tahu yang malu-malu, menggemaskan.

"Mungkin aku memiliki rasa yang sama dengan milikmu, perasaanku kepadamu. Tapi ada juga yang lain, perasaan lain. Aku tidak bisa menyebut aku mencintaimu, tapi bersabarlah, aku akan menemukan nama yang tepat. Segera."

"C-Chan…" Dan mata Baekhyun membesar dengan lucu.

"Untuk sekarang anggap saja aku telah jatuh cinta padamu."

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

Chapter 20 done!

Gimana? Aku buat ini langsungsetelah UAS lho~ Mumpung masih ada ide, jadi ku buat aja. Maaf ya kalo kurang memuaskan. Review?

 **Btw, thanks for:**

 **Theresia341 | dwi. yuliantipcy | milkybaek | ChanBeee92 | teukiangle | Aas354 | hanifairma16 | WinterJun09 | hulas99 | D'Loey | byunbaek7853 | LionBee | sinarbulan201 | LightPhoenix614 | Hunnie's Wife | ByunB04 | Nurfadillah | Fujita Mari | BellvaOh | Lastrie964 | Guest217 | kimi2266 | parkyui | lookingforcb | elshanp | LyWoo | vkezia23 | chanbaekis | restikadena90 | kkutakito | alietha doll | imasssoh | Guest | blankyoss | meliarisky7 | siapaya94 | Yousee | miah | faneeeyyy | hunhun | baecaw | bae | saindesu | Byunsex**

Maaf ya kalo chap 19 itu lama, sampe kalian ada yang lupa sama jalan ceritanya. Tapi semoga kalian puas. Maaf juga kalo ngebosenin, semoga yang chap 20 ini memuaskan ya. Buat **restikadena90** , capslock kamu jebol? XD oke, ditunggu reviewnya lagi. Makasih juga buat y ang udah favorite dan follow. Luv ya~ :*

.

Last, you reviewing and I writing~ ^^


	22. Chapter 22 (Actually 21)

Title : Tears in the Thorn

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 21]**_

.

.

.

Baekhyun tercengang setelah mendengar ucapan pria itu. Rasanya tidak lama saat pria itu pernah meneriakinya bahwa ia tidak berguna dan tidak berharga, tapi sekarang pria itu malah membicarakan tentang cinta. Pria itu berbicara tentang sesuatu yang membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak dengan cepat.

"Chanyeol… Apa kau…" Baekhyun bertanya dengan ragu, ia tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol serius dengan apa yang ia katakan. Ia ingin bertanya tapi ia tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol tersinggung.

"Baek, aku bukan orang baik. Jika ada yang pernah merasakan sedikit kebaikanku, aku hanya sedang bermurah hati. Tapi percayalah, sekarang aku hanya ingin jujur. Aku melakukan apa yang orang baik lakukan, aku jujur padamu, mengenai perasaanku."

"A-aku… Chan…" Baekhyun tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Aku serius, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu terkejut. Tapi aku memang harus mengatakan ini sebelum konferensi pers pernikahan kita."

"Tapi kau, sebelum ini… Kau…" Baekhyun bingung, sungguh, ia linglung sekarang.

"Baek, hei." Tangan Chanyeol mencengkeram kedua bahu Baekhyun tanpa kekuatan yang berarti, ia ingin Baekhyun percaya.

"Jangan meragukan aku. Aku pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, kau tahu siapa orang itu. Ia cinta pertamaku, Lee Taeyong. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta dan aku merasakan itu padamu, kapan saja dan dimana saja, aku selalu merasakannya. Di dalam hatiku yang terdalam, aku hanya ingin kau dan aku saja yang menjadi kita." Tatapan mata Chanyeol melembut.

Baekhyun sedikit tersipu, ia tahu Chanyeol adalah seorang pria romantis. Tapi ia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersipu dengan setiap perkataan manisnya.

"Tapi, apa yang kau maksud dengan hanya menganggap kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan lebih terbuka, namun tetap hati-hati, ia tidak ingin menyinggung calon suaminya. Baekhyun hanya butuh kepastian.

"Aku memiliki alasan mengapa aku memintamu untuk hanya menganggapku jatuh cinta padamu. Itu karena ada perasaan lain untukmu yang tumbuh sama besarnya dengan perasaan cintaku padamu. Tapi percayalah itu bukan sesuatu yang negatif, karena perasaan itu yang mendorongku untuk melakukan segala sesuatu untukmu. Rasa itu, rasa yang lebih kuat dari sekedar rasa peduli." Tangan Chanyeol lalu terangkat mengelus surai kecokelatan Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, perasaan cinta yang sangat dalam, bersamaan dengan perasaan asing itu. Aku hanya ingin kau mau, selalu mau untuk berdiri di sisiku. Aku ingin kau selalu mau mendampingiku. Aku ingin kau selalu mau merawatku dan anak-anakku. Dan aku ingin kau memaafkanku karena pernah mengabaikanmu dan cinta besar yang kau berikan padaku. Aku mungkin tidak menjadi suami terbaik, aku telah melanggar segala aspek untuk menjadi suami yang baik. Aku kasar dan tanpa ampun, tapi aku ingin kau selalu mau mencintaiku." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun sebentar. Itu sangat sebentar, namun kehangatan mengalir dengan deras.

Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan, tapi rasa lega dan bahagia terpancar dari manik cokelatnya yang bersinar. Mata itu, mata yang seakan kembali merasakan kehidupan setelah sekian lama, mata yang tampak sangat bahagia. Karena ini lah Chanyeol merasakan ia tidak menyesal. Sejujurnya, mungkin ia tidak akan menyesal untuk jatuh cinta pada sosok yang saat ini tengah ia tatap. Setelah banyak hal yang terjadi, ia rela untuk menurunkan gengsinya. Ia yang seorang iblis, sungguh ia tidak menyesal untuk jatuh cinta pada sosok seorang malaikat.

.

.

Jeno duduk dengan wajah menunduk tak nyaman di dekat bangsal Renjun. Mereka hanya berdua, Sehun keluar untuk melihat sedikit keributan di luar. Jeno memasang wajah tak nyaman bukan karena apapun, tapi karena rasa bersalah yang masih mengisi benaknya.

"Ada apa, Jen? Sesuatu mengganggumu?" Renjun bertanya dengan perhatian. Jeno adalah seorang kekasih yang penuh percaya diri, raut tak nyaman seperti itu sangat jarang terbentuk di wajah tampannya.

"Katakan padaku, hm?" Renjun meremas tangan Jeno yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya.

"Ini tentang kau." Jeno mengangkat kepalanya dan beban yang terpancar dari tatapannya sedikit mengerutkan hati Renjun.

"Tak apa, katakan. Ayolah, sayang." Renjun sebenarnya tidak tahu apa tentang dirinya yang membuat Jeno terbebani hingga terlihat sedikit murung. Jadi ia ingin tahu dan mencoba menjadi lebih baik lagi untuk pria itu.

Jeno tersenyum kecil, ia bersyukur karena memiliki kekasih pengertian seperti Renjun. Tapi perlakuan manis Renjun seperti itu malah semakin membuat perasaan bersalah melegam hitam dalam dadanya. Ia merasa dadanya menjerit sakit karena ingatannya tentang kejadian yang membuat Renjun harus berada di dalam kondisi seperti saat ini. Ia sudah pernah bertekad untuk menjaga dan merawat Renjun di seluruh sisa hidupnya, tapi sekarang ia malah membuat kekasih manisnya itu mengingat kembali traumanya.

"Aku minta maaf." Mata Jeno tampak sayu.

"Ada apa, Jeno? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Dan karena kebaikan hatinya, Renjun malah memberikan tatapan kebingungan. Ia terlalu mudah memaafkan dan mengabaikan perlakuan menyakitkan dari orang lain.

"Kau seperti ini, itu karena diriku. Aku hampir memaksakan diriku padamu sehingga kau harus terbaring di ruangan ini. Maafkan aku, karena kecerobohanku kau harus teringat lagi dengan traumamu. Aku minta maaf, Renjun. Aku minta maaf karena aku bukanlah pria terbaik untukmu." Jeno merasa buruk untuk Renjun. Dia berpikir memang benar bahwa ia bukanlah orang baik. Ia adalah tangan kanan dari salah seorang yang bekerja untuk pasar gelap. Ia telah membuat hidup banyak orang menderita sehingga ia selalu menutup mata hati dan menulikan diri dari suara hati. Ia orang jahat, tapi ia tidak pernah berharap untuk menjadi jahat pada kekasih yang sangat ia cintai.

"Sudah kukatakan. Ini bukan tentang kesalahanmu, juga bukan tentang keinginanku. Ini hanya tentang kenangan mengerikan yang tanpa sopan menerobos masuk untuk mengacaukan kita berdua. Aku baik sekarang dan aku akan lebih senang jika kau tidak menyalahkan diri sendiri. Aku akan sangat bahagia jika kau ingin merawat, menjaga, dan membimbingku dalam setiap langkah dan jenjang hidupku. Aku ingin kita saling mencintai hingga jutaan hari dan menjalani senja bersama hingga malam dan kisah kita menemukan kata tamat. Aku ingin kau selamanya bersama diriku, hingga ke kedamaian." Renjun berujar panjang dan itu berhasil menarik sudut-sudut bibir Jeno untuk melengkung, matanya yang tadi sayu telah berbinar dengan harapan dan kebahagiaan yang kuat.

"Aku pasti melakukannya, selama kau yang memintaku." Jeno meraih Renjun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku selalu memintamu, bahkan hingga di penghujung hidupku." Renjun menyahut lirih.

Jeno menarik Renjun menjauh dan menatap wajah yang bersemu merah itu. Wajah itu, wajah yang tampak hidup dan bahagia. Wajah yang dulu tampak mati dan kini menjadi sangat cantik. Wajah itu adalah wajah yang selalu ia ingat, penyemangat hidupnya. Wajah yang dimiliki seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, seseorang yang membuatnya ingin hidup dan baik-baik saja. Seseorang yang akan dicintainya sampai mati.

"Kata-katamu sangat indah. Kenapa tidak jadi penulis saja?" Jeno bertanya dengan nada canda yang membuat Renjun tertawa kecil.

"Aku akan menjadi penulis kebahagiaan kita." Renjun menyahut abstrak hingga kali ini Jeno yang tertawa. Mereka lalu tersenyum bahagia dan saling mendekatkan wajah. Mengosongkan jarak pada bibir dan saling mengecup mesra, menyampaikan luapan rasa bahagia melalui kecupan-kecupan berisi gairah cinta.

"Renjun." Joonmyeon memasuki ruang rawat itu dengan wajah yang lebih ceria. Ia harus ceria di hadapan seseorang semanis Renjun, lupakan tentang masalah yang sebelumnya terjadi. Tapi kemudian ia berhenti dan hampir menganga di tempat ia berdiri.

Jeno segera menarik dirinya menjauh setelah mendengar suara ibunya. Sedangkan Renjun segera menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Bagaimana pun, saat orang tua Jeno memergoki mereka, itu terasa memalukan. Ini pertama kalinya mereka terpergok oleh kedua orang tua Jeno.

"Kita datang di saat yang kurang tepat, ya, sayang." Yifan tersenyum geli setelah tadi melihat sedikit kegiatan dua remaja itu dari balik tubuh kekasihnya.

"Jeno, aku rasa aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu bagaimana cara memagut bibir seorang submisif." Joonmyeon berbicara dengan nada suara khas seorang ibu lalu berjalan mendekati mereka.

" _Mom_!" Dan Jeno berteriak panik, ibunya mulai menggodanya.

"Apa? Kau harus banyak belajar dari Yifan, sayang. Balajarlah bagaimana caranya membuat seorang submisif menjadi tak berdaya karena ciumanmu." Joonmyeon tertawa puas setelah melihat pipi kedua remaja itu merona menahan malu. Oh Tuhan, ia merindukan putranya dan segala tingkah menggemaskannya.

"Ia memang harus banyak belajar. Lihatlah, ia yang dominan tapi malah dia yang erek-"

" _Hyung!_ " Suara Jeno yang tinggi memenuhi ruangan itu, mencegah Sehun semakin banyak bicara.

"Apa? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Kau harus mengurusnya, Jeno. Atau kau perlu seseorang untuk membantumu?" Sehun menaikturunkan alisnya.

" _Hyung!_ Berhenti sekarang atau aku akan memasukkan ujung _revolver_ -ku ke dalam lubang hidungmu." Jeno mulai mengancam, ia mulai putus asa karena godaan mereka. Tapi sungguh, ancaman Jeno sangat menggelikan, menggelitik orang-orang dewasa di sana untuk tertawa.

"Astaga, Jeno. Belajar banyaklah pada pengalaman Yifan, kurasa setelah itu kau akan dapat memuaskan Renjun sampai ke tulang." Joonmyeon kali ini memanas-manasi Jeno, Jeno yang putus asa tampak sangat lucu.

" _Mom_ ~" Jeno merengek dan itu membuat Joonmyeon serta Yifan kembali tertawa.

"Baik, aku berhenti. Bagaimana keadaan Renjun?" Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan mendekati Renjun yang wajahnya masih memerah.

"Sudah membaik, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Renjun tersenyum manis dan Joonmyeon sekali lagi memahami bahwa hal itu lah yang membuat Jeno jatuh lagi dan lagi pada pria manis itu.

"Tentu, sayang. Dengan senang hati aku akan selalu mengkhawatirkanmu." Joonmyeon maju lalu memeluk Renjun dengan hangat.

Benar-benar manis dan polos, Joonmyeon sangat menghargai kehadiran pria manis itu sebagai kekasih putranya. Ia akan sangat mensyukurinya jika Jeno menghabiskan sisa waktu bersama pria manis itu. Ia akan sangat bersedia untuk selalu mengingatkan Jeno agar merawat Renjun dengan penuh ketulusan dan cinta. Karena jiwa malaikat seperti Renjun akan menjadi berharga, sangat berharga.

.

.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, menyimpan kepala mungil itu di dadanya. Sementara ia sedang merebahkan tubuhnya, menikmati waktu mereka berdua. Ia sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, karena sejak kehangatan yang dulu memeluknya pergi, ia tidak lagi pernah merasakan tempat senyaman ini.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun memanggil lirih, nada hati-hati yang mengisi suaranya menjadi sedikit berkurang. Ketegangan yang ada di antara mereka telah mengendur setelah pernyataan Chanyeol kepadanya.

"Hm?" Chanyeol menyahut dengan gumaman, terlalu nyaman dengan posisinya. Ia mengeratkan sedikit lagi pelukannya, tapi tetap tidak menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Apakah tidak terlalu cepat?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan hati-hati dan Chanyeol yang mengerti tentang itu hanya mengelus punggung terluka Baekhyun dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkannya. Berusaha memberitahu bahwa berbicara padanya tidak selalu membuatnya menerima rasa sakit.

"Apanya yang terlalu cepat?" Chanyeol bertanya, berusaha untuk dengar lembut meski masih ada sedikit rasa canggung dalam nada bicaranya.

"Tentang kau yang jatuh cinta kepadaku." Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara lirih yang bercampur malu-malu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun lama, memberi sebuah hadiah karena keberanian Baekhyun bertanya mengenai perasaannya. Ia tahu untuk bertanya seperti itu, Baekhyun benar-benar harus menyiapkan diri. Baekhyun takut untuk bertanya mengenai perasaannya atau apapun yang bisa membuat Chanyeol tersinggung karena Chanyeol telah membuat kenangan buruk untuknya.

"Tidak ada yang terlalu cepat." Chanyeol menjawab ringan sementara Baekhyun mendongak dengan tanda tanya di mata cokelatnya.

"Jatuh cinta hanya tentang kapan kau mulai menyadarinya. Dan aku telah jatuh cinta padamu, begitu saja aku menyadarinya. Jatuh dan cinta, artinya kau tidak akan mudah bangun dan melupakan. Aku memang tidak menyadari pada awalnya, selalu menolak setiap perasaan hangat setiap kali aku bersama denganmu. Selalu menolak setiap kubangan tidak nyaman di dadaku setelah aku menyakitimu. Dan selalu merusaha mengabaikan denyut rasa sakit setiap melihat air matamu. Tapi, setelah kehadiran anak kita di dalam dirimu, aku mulai menyadarinya. Aku telah jatuh padamu dan kuharap kau bersedia untuk jatuh padaku." Chnayeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun lagi, kali ini lebih lama.

"Aku bersedia." Lalu Baekhyun menyahut dengan mata terpejam.

Oh Tuhan, jika cinta dan kehidupan hanya tentang rasa bahagia seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini, biarkan waktu berhenti dan mereka selalu seperti ini. Jika waktu berhenti dan memaksa jiwa mereka untuk terbang suatu saat nanti, Baekhyun hanya ingin di saat seperti ini. Ia ingin pergi dengan bahagia.

.

.

Waktu berganti dengan cepat dan pagi jatuh dengan lembut, membiarkan kebahagiaan yang sendu menyelimuti dua tubuh yang masih bergelung hangat dalam pelukan. Satu diantara mereka telah mengerjapkan matanya bahkan sejak matahari belum mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada bulan. Mata cokelatnya yang teduh menatap wajah rupawan yang kini telah membuatnya merasa bahagia. Tapi ia sedikit tertegun saat tiba-tiba mata prianya terbuka dan menatapnya dengan mata tanpa keangkuhan, mata kelopak bunga yang indah.

"Telah bangun, Baekhyun?" Suara serak bertanya padanya.

"Ya, sedari tadi." Chanyeol tersenyum pada jawaban yang Baekhyun berikan lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan kelembutan.

"Aku akan menerima sedikit pekerjaan di sini pagi hari ini, keberatan jika kau menyiapkan air untukku mandi? Aku masih merasa sedikit lelah." Chanyeol berbicara dengan diakhiri erangan lelah setelahnya, membuat Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. Kata 'ya' yang kecil dan manis mengalun dari sela-sela bibirnya.

Baekhyun tidak keberatan, sama sekali tidak. Jika orang yang dicintainya sekaligus ayah dari anak yang ia kandung memintanya melakukan sesuatu, ia tidak keberatan. Ia mencintainya sebesar alam semesta.

.

.

"Argh!" Sehun mengerang tertahan sedangkan Luhan ada di antara kakinya.

Luhan mengusap bibirnya dengan sedikit kasar, tidak perduli dengan pelembab bibirnya yang mungkin akan hilang.

"Banyak sekali, Hun. Tidak seperti biasanya, aku bahkan sempat tersedak." Suara Luhan terdengar serak.

"Kau kira sudah berapa lama aku tidak mengeluarkannya? Bahkan aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali kita melakukannya." Sehun menyeka keringat di dahinya, ia sedikit terengah.

"Kau ingin melakukannya?" Luhan yang bertanya, ia tengah mencuci tangannya.

"Tentu saja, kau punya segala hal yang indah, _Baby_. Bagaimana aku jadi tidak ingin melakukannya? Aku ingin melakukannya, menikmati malam yang hanya menjadi milik kita berdua. Bukannya kau yang berjongkok di depanku seperti tadi, itu kurang, sangat kurang memuaskan." Sehun sedikit mengeluh dan Luhan tertawa kecil, hanya di saat-saat seperti ini lah Luhan jadi menyadari bahwa Sehun memang lebih muda daripada dirinya.

"Kenapa tidak meminta? Kau tahu aku siap kapan saja untuk memuaskanmu." Luhan menyahut dengan tawaran yang terdengar menggoda, tapi suaranya tidak terdengar centil. Ia tidak bercanda, tidak juga serius, ini hal biasa. Seharusnya kalau Sehun memang menginginkannya, ia bisa meminta Luhan untuk datang menemuinya atau ia yang akan pergi menemui Luhan.

"Aku sangat sibuk, kau tahu itu. Chanyeol _Hyung_ yang menjeput Baekhyun _Hyung,_ pekerjaan yang dilimpahkan padaku karena Chanyeol _Hyung_ koma dan Yifan _Hyung_ yang harus mengurus bisnis di Taiwan, dan sekarang mengurus konferensi pers dan pesta pernikahan mereka. Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan malam bersamamu, aku seperti kehilangan waktu."

"Tapi aku dengar kau sempat bermain dengan tikus-tikus pencuri itu bersama Jongdae. Apa itu bisa disebut sibuk?" Luhan mulai menyerang, sebenarnya ia tidak marah karena hal itu. Ia tahu seberapa besar Sehun mengagumi teknologi dan memainkan itu hanya untuk mempelajarinya. Ia bukan seorang submisif bodoh yang dengan gilanya cemburu dengan seperangkat benda mati.

Sehun tampak sedikit terkejut. Matanya mulai bergerak-gerak tidak fokus. Keringat dingin mengaliri keningnya. Itu akan gawat jika Luhan sampai marah. Luhan yang marah sama dengan tidak memberi belaian, ingat?

"Aku hanya bermain sebentar. Itu Chanyeol _Hyung_ yang memintaku untuk membuat perlawanan balik pada tikus-tikus pencuri yang bodoh itu, apalagi aku juga sedikit mendapatkan hadiah."

"Hadiah?" Kening Luhan berkerut.

"Kita bisa menggunakan uang itu untuk menyewa sebuah kamar hotel bernggengsi. Hanya kita berdua dalam kamar mewah dan dinding yang tebal." Sehun berupaya membujuk Luhan.

"Lalu sisanya?" Luhan tampak akan segera keluar dari toilet.

"Maksudmu?" Kali ini Sehun yang mencuci tangannya.

"Aku kenal Chanyeol, Hun. Ia tidak akan pernah memberikan uang yang akan habis dalam sekali pakai." Luhan menegaskan.

"Mungkin aku akan menyimpannya? Setidaknya jumlahnya lumayan."

"Berikan aku setengah dari uang yang ingin kau simpan." Senyum menggoda mulai muncul di bibir Luhan yang merah.

"Kau ingin memakainya, _Dear_? Untuk apa?" Kening Sehun mengernyit dalam.

"Aku adalah seorang submisif yang menarik banyak minat. Kau harus bekerja keras untuk menghidupiku." Luhan berkata dengan centil sebelum mengecup bibir Sehun singkat dan berjalan dengan gerakan anggun yang seksi.

Tapi satu yang Luhan tidak tahu, kalau Sehun hanya bisa mengusap dada.

"Aku rela jika aku harus bekerja lebih keras demi kebahagianmu." Sehun tersenyum kecil.

Sehun dan Luhan, satu lagi pasangan yang lahir dari cinta sejati.

.

.

"Sudah rapi?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun setelah Baekhyun merapikan kerah kemejanya. Ia memang hanya akan bekerja di ruangan ini, tapi ia tetap harus tampak rapi karena ia adalah seorang pemimpin.

"Sudah. Kau tampak sangat tampan." Baekhyun memuji dengan malu-malu tapi senyum puas hadir tanpa pamit di bibirnya lalu tangannya mengusap dada Chanyeol yang bidang.

"Dan kau sangat cantik, bahkan di saat kau belum membersihkan diri seperti saat ini." Chanyeol menyahut dengan godaan kecil lalu mengusap rambut Baekhyun dangan lembut.

"Maaf, aku pasti terlihat kurang pantas." Bakhyun tertunduk malu, nada sesal terdengar sayup-sayup.

"Jangan meminta maaf, kau adalah makhluk tercantik. Apapun keadaanmu, kau akan selalu menjadi satu-satunya submisif tercantik yang pernah aku temui."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, jari-jarinya lalu meraih tangan Chanyeol dan memainkannya. Itu adalah sebuah kebiasaan barunya karena ia merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau…" Baekhyun mulai berbicara lagi, tapi nada suaranya terdengar ragu.

"Ya, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memintanya untuk melanjutkan.

Ada hening yang lama lalu Chanyeol menemukan kepala Baekhyun menggeleng dengan sangat pelan. Kemudian dengan gerakan lambat Baekhyun melepaskan jemari Chanyeol. Dari pergerakannya yang seperti itu, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun akan segera pergi.

"Hei, ada apa? Katakan padaku." Chanyeol segera meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan cukup erat.

"Tidak, hanya perkataan yang kurang penting. Aku minta maaf karena mengganggumu." Suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih dan entah mengapa ada terselip kesedihan di dalamnya. Chanyeol tahu, mungkin sesuatu di masa lalu yang menyakitkan lah yang membuatnya berhenti.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Tanyakan saja. Aku tidak marah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Chanyeol mencoba berbicara dengan kelembutan. Ia ingin menegaskan bahwa ia tidak akan menyakiti Baekhyun, baik fisik dan mentalnya.

"Kenapa kau memilihku?" Baekhyun lalu bertanya dengan suara mencicit, tapi Chanyeol sudah merasa cukup senang karena keberanian sekecil beras yang Baekhyun miliki.

Dan tentang pertanyaan itu, pertanyaan yang polos dari seseorang yang indah. Baekhyun tampaknya diajarkan dengan cukup keliru mengenai cinta, dicintai, maupun mencintai. Ia dipaksa untuk menerima bahwa ia harus mencintai tanpa alasan, tapi dicintai dengan alasan. Ia tidak tahu bahwa konsep cinta yang ia pahami itu adalah salah.

"Apakah kau memiliki alasan untuk mencintaiku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan lembut, mencoba mengajak Baekhyun memahami logika yang coba ia bagikan.

Baekhyun menggeleng pada pertanyaan itu.

"Jawablah dengan kata-katamu." Chanyeol mengerti dengan gestur yang Baekhyun tunjukkan, tapi yang ia butuhkan adalah Baekhyun yang memang benar-benar memahami apa yang akan ia katakan nanti.

"Tidak, aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk mencintaimu."

"Itu, itulah mengapa aku memilihmu. Aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, aku memilihmu tanpa alasan. Kau harus tahu, Baekhyun, mencintai tanpa alasan adalah sebuah cinta termahal. Cinta itu adalah cinta termurni. Mencintai tanpa alasan adalah cinta terindah. Cinta itu adalah cinta sejati." Baekhyun tersenyum pada cara Chanyeol mengatakannya, itu terdengar seperti dongeng-dongeng pengantar tidur yang terdengar indah.

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia, matanya naik menatap manik hitam Chanyeol. Hingga ia akhirnya lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Chanyeol memagut bibirnya. Membiarkan Chanyeol memberinya sebuah ciuman lembut.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol menarik wajahnya menjauh. Chanyeol sedikit terhanyut dalam ciuman itu, ia hampir kehilangan kendali diri. Chanyeol berdehem lalu menatap Baekhyun yang terengah.

"Kembalilah ke ranjang, duduklah dengan nyaman lalu gunakan selimutmu. Aku harus bekerja." Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang mengangguk kecil lalu segera melakukan apa yang Chanyeol perintahkan.

"Masuk!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan cukup keras saat merasa Baekhyun telah selesai memakai selimutnya.

"Ini berkas yang aku katakan kemarin. Ada lebih dari dua lampiran di dalamnya. Dan ini juga ada proposal tentang rencana cabang perusahaan di Pulau Jeju, mengingat banyaknya turis asing ke tempat itu, mungkin kita dapat mendirikan restoran. Semuanya telah ada di proposal, kau hanya perlu membacanya dan beritahukan padaku jika memang harus dilakukan revisi. Tapi jika menurutmu cukup, kau bisa langsung menandatanganinya." Sehun segera berbicara panjang lebar setelah tadi membungkuk sebentar pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kapan proyek ini akan mulai dilakukan?" Chanyeol mulai membuka proposal yang Sehun serahkan.

"Akhir tahun ini, kami akan mulai jika memang telah disetujui."

" _Appa_ sudah tahu?" Chanyeol mulai membaca bagian-bagian yang ia anggap penting.

"Sudah, aku sudah menyampaikannya."

"Baiklah, untuk sekarang aku suka konsep restorannya, suasana dan tempatnya telah sangat sesuai, sudah cukup menarik. Tapi tolong diperhatikan, kita boleh membuat restoran mewah, namun jangan tinggalkan suasana Korea Selatan karena suasana di proposal ini masih kurang menunjukkan khas Korea Selatan. Untuk makanan aku merasa ada yang kurang, makanan ini terlalu Jeju, kau perlu menambah sedikit kesan Korea Selatan di bagian luar menu utama. Ini perlu revisi." Chanyeol berbicara dengan tegas, tanpa tahu Sehun sedikit menghela napas lelah.

Baekhyun terdiam melihat interaksi mereka, Chanyeol dan Sehun terlihat formal. Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat sisi mereka yang seperti ini. Tapi ia menyadari, di sisi inilah ia menemukan Chanyeol menjadi berkali lipat lebih tampan.

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Ini adalah laporan pekerjaan dunia lain kita, ini laporan menge-"

"Hai, Phoenix." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memotong pembicaraan Sehun. Suara perempuan, Chanyeol segera melarikan tatapannya pada pemilik suara itu. Dan sialan, itu Tiffany dan suaminya, Minho.

Chanyeol berdiri dengan cepat lalu melirik Baekhyun dengan ekor matanya, tubuh kecil itu tampak menegang. Baekhyun terlihat mulai gemetar dan ia menarik dirinya, berupaya untuk menjadi tidak terlihat. Chanyeol merasa amarah mulai mengisinya.

"Maafkan kami, Bos. Kami sudah menahannya, tapi ia memaksa masuk." Salah seorang pengawalnya di dapan pintu menjelaskan dengan suara tegas namun kepala tertunduk, menunjukkan sikap menyesal karena telah gagal menjalankan tugas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Chanyeol bertanya dingin, mengacuhkan perkataan pengawalnya.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol? Apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi adikku dan calon suaminya?" Tiffany melangkah maju, membuat Sehun memasang sikap tubuh waspada. Ia khawatir Tiffany akan menyerang Chanyeol atau berlari dan menyakiti Baekhyun. Pengawal berada di depan pintu, hanya Sehun yang memungkinkan untuk melindungi mereka.

"Aku tidak main-main. Seorang jalang sepertimu tidak mungkin datang hanya untuk maksud baik." Mata Chanyeol menatap tajam.

"Kau paling mengerti diriku, Chanyeol." Tiffany mendekap Chanyeol dengan gerakan cepat lalu mengecup pipinya, "Aku mencintaimu." Lanjutnya, lalu mendudukan dirinya di meja kerja Chanyeol dan menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya. Sedangkan Minho hanya diam di dekat pintu dan menyeringai.

"Tiffany!" Chanyeol berteriak marah.

"Pergi jika kau hanya ingin mengacau. Pergi atau aku tidak segan-segan membuat suamimu mengecap neraka lalu menjualmu pada pria tua yang paling kejam." Chanyeol sedang sangat marah sekarang. Ia sedang khawatir, ia khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun yang ketakutan.

"Selalu kejam seperti biasa." Tiffany tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buat mudah. Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan aku hanya ingin menyampaikan selamat secara resmi pada kehamilan adikku?" Chanyeol terdiam dan Sehun terbelalak. Kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang terdengar berbahaya.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

Percaya atau tidak, aku selesaikan ini dalam satu hari satu malam. Imajinasi sedang mengalir, tapi gak tau bakal memuaskan atau gak. But, aku sudah berusaha untuk buat sweet moments nya ChanBaek nih. Gimana ya cara Chanyeol melindungi Baekhyun? Beri review ya, biar updatenya cepet dan bagus. Mumpung lagi libur ja, perbanya review ya. Dan aku minta maaf yang tentang proposal begitu ;)

 **Btw, big thanks for :**

 **kkutakito | milkybaek | teukiangle | hanifairma16 | chanbaekis | Byunsex | byunbaek | Hunnie's Wife | ByunB04 | BellvaOh | dwi. yuliantipcy | evalusiana | LyWoo | lookingforcb | Anandia Ariesta Dwi Yuniarti | Aas354 | restikadena90 | n3208007 | imasssoh | Parkbaexh614 | Theresia341 | chanbaekkie6104 | Ohluxeux | D'Loey | saindesu | LightPhoenix614 | parkyui | meliarisky7 | Nurfadillah | hulas99 | alietha doll | byankai | LionBee | iim6104 | chanyeoliee61 | puppyyeol614 | faneeeyyy | Bifi225 | rica46 | Guest217 | keziaaa05 | Aeri Meyff**

 **Maaf ya kalo chap sebelumnya kurang memuaskan, but semoga kalian suka chap ini ya. Jangan lupa review lagi. Krisar juga diterima kok ^^ ILY 3**

 **.**

Last, you reviewing and I writing~ ^^


	23. Chapter 23 (Actually 22)

Title : Tears in the Thorn

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 22]**_

.

.

.

Kalimat itu tidak mengandung kata-kata ancaman atau kata-kata kasar. Tapi nada suara itu, itu terdengar sangat berbahaya. Ada sesuatu di sana, sebuah makna. Namun Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa makna tersembunyi yang coba Tiffany sampaikan, yang ia tahu itu adalah ancaman untuk bayinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Sampaikan dengan jelas, kau memiliki mulut untuk mengatakannya." Chanyeol menatap Tiffany dengan tatapan yang terasa sanggup membuat lubang di kedua matanya.

Tapi Tiffany malah tertawa kecil, melihat Phoenix yang seperti ini, ia tahu seorang penguasa itu tengah merasa panik.

"Kau seperti bukan Phoenix, aku tidak mengenal seseorang yang sangat mudah panik hanya karena seorang submisif yang tengah mengandung." Tiffany mencemooh, tangannya bergerak di sekitar dada bidang Chanyeol dengan gamang. Bibirnya yang mungil menyunggingkan senyum yang terlampau jahat.

Tapi wanita itu berteriak tertahan setelahnya, gerakan Chanyeol yang sangat cepat cukup mengejutkannya. Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja sudah memeluknya dengan cukup erat dan pupilnya mengecil dengan dramatis saat merasa tangan dingin pria itu merambati pinggang hingga pinggulnya. Bukan karena sentuhan pria itu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sentuhan, tapi remasan tangan Chanyeol pada pinggulnya terasa benar-benar menyakitkan, bahkan mungkin akan meninggalkan bekas.

"Seorang jalang sepertimu benar-benar tidak mengerti sopan santun. Kau kenal aku, aku adalah seorang Phoenix. Kau tahu tidak ada satu pun jalang yang berani menatap mataku dengan keangkuhan dan aku akan memberikan hadiah dengan malam yang menggairahkan. Tapi kau, seorang jalang tidak tahu diri bahkan hingga berani menatapku dengan tatapan meremeh yang sudah seharusnya tidak diizinkan untuk muncul di sana. Kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang pantas juga. Kau tahu itu? Seorang jalang yang tidak disiplin pantas mendapatkan sebuah hukuman." Chanyeol mendesis dengan bengis, matanya yang berisi kemarahan dan keengganan menatap Tiffany dengan tajam. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Tiffany berteriak dengan cukup nyaring dan keringat dingin muncul di dahinya. Tangannya menarik tangan Chanyeol yang mencengkeramnya semakin erat, sementara wajah cantiknya mengerut dalam.

"Bagaimana, Tiffany? Apa yang kau inginkan? Katakan padaku." Chanyeol tersenyum kejam, ia menarik Tiffany dengan gerakan keras yang menyakitkan, membuat payudara wanita itu menekan dadanya.

Tiffany menggeleng kecil, tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk menjauh. Ini sangat menyakitkan, remasan Chanyeol terasa seperti benar-benar mampu untuk membunuhnya. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak main-main saat mengatakan akan memberikannya sebuah hukuman. Tiffany merasa cukup ketakutan, jika saja Chanyeol menyetubuhinya malam ini, ia tahu Chanyeol akan menarik jiwanya.

"Le-lepaskan aku." Tiffany berujar lirih. Tapi Chanyeol malah tertawa dengan keras, tawanya yang membuat orang-orang di sana merasa mengerut seketika, suara tawanya benar-benar terdengar mengerikan.

"Begitu kah cara seorang jalang memohon pada seorang dominan yang kejam dan berkuasa? Sebuah kalimat tanpa merendahkan diri dan permohonan tidak akan membuatku mengabulkan keinginanmu. Sebaliknya, aku mungkin semakin bergairah untuk membunuhmu." Klimat bengis itu kembali mengalun keluar dengan mudah.

"Akh! Ku-mohon, lepaskan aku. Ma-maafkan aku…" Tiffany tergagap saat merasa Chanyeol semakin meremasnya.

"Lalu?" Chanyeol berujar penuh antisipasi, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan senyum iblis yang terukir. Tangannya yang bebas terangkat lalu mengusap wajah dan leher Tiffany dengan gerakan yang erotis.

"Aku bersalah, a-aku telah menjadi j-jalang yang ku-kurang ajar- akh!" Tiffany berbicara diakhiri dengan ringisan kecil.

"Bagus, selanjutnya bersujudlah dan letakkan bibir menjijikanmu itu di atas sepatuku. Kembali lah memoh-"

"Berhenti, Phoenix!" Tapi tiba-tiba suara Minho memotong perkataannya, lalu gemerisik bunyi kokongan pistol terdengar.

Chanyeol menoleh dengan cepat hanya untuk menemukan Baekhyun yang berada dalam genggaman Minho. Entah sejak kapan pria itu ada di sana dan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai sandera. Mereka lengah, ia, pengawalnya, juga Sehun, tidak ada yang memperhatikan pergerakannya.

"Lepaskan dia dan menjauh." Minho menekan ujung pistol itu ke pelipis kanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat ketakutan dan ia mulai menangis. Itu sangat berbahaya, sedikit saja mereka melakukan kesalahan atau Minho tidak sengaja menarik _trigger_ pistol itu, mungkin ia akan melukai bahkan membunuh seseorang. Minho menggunakan pistol jenis QSZ -92, sebuah pistol asal Republik Rakyat China. Pistol itu berbahaya karena memiliki jangkauan efektif 50m dan kecepatan 1148 kaki per detik, senjata itu mungkin saja dapat melubangi tengkorak manusia jika ditembakkan dalam jarak yang dekat.

"Aku lepaskan." Chanyeol berbicara dengan suara penuh kehati-hatian. Ia melepaskan Tiffany yang langsung jatuh terduduk lalu melangkah menjauh dengan dua tangan terangkat. Chanyeol harus tenang dan jangan sampai membuat gerakan yang dapat membahayakan Baekhyun, karena itu lah langkahnya tampak teratur.

"Jangan berani meraih senjata kalian." Minho memperingatkan saat tangan Sehun bergerak dengan sangat pelan ke belakang tubuhnya. Sial, jika seperti ini maka tidak ada yang bisa menyerang.

Suasana menjadi mencekam dan suara isak tangis ketakutan Baekhyun menjadi penambah suasana itu. Minho hanya diam, menunggu Tiffany yang beringsut ke arahnya tanpa melunturkan sedikit pun kewaspadaannya. Ia menghadapi seorang Phoenix, pemimpin kejam yang penuh tipu muslihat, ia harus berhati-hati.

"Kau kalah, Phoenix." Lalu suara penuh keangkuhan milik pria biadap itu terdengar setelah Tiffany berdiri dengan susah payah di sampingnya, menatap mereka yang lain dengan tatapan meremeh. Seperti yang ia kira, Chanyeol akan mengkerut hanya karena calon istrinya menjadi sandera.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Chanyeol terdengar sangat berhati-hati.

"Tidak ada, hanya seperti yang Tiffany katakan sebelumnya." Minho tersenyum penuh arti, tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu apa maksud di balik senyuman itu. Namun ia tahu, itu bukan sesuatu yang baik.

"Kalian tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Katakan yang sejujurnya, maka aku anggap persoalan ini selesai."

"Heh? Kau berbicara seperti itu di keadaan seperti ini? Pahamlah, Phoenix, aku lah yang memegang kendali. Kau hanya bermain dalam permainanku. Jangan sombong hingga membuat otakmu itu menjadi kosong." Minho tertawa puas setelahnya, Chanyeol menatapnya dengan marah dan itu adalah hiburan tersendiri baginya.

Minho merasakan sesuatu meletup-letup di dalam dadanya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tertawa semakin nyaring. Ia puas, sangat puas. Rupanya ini lah perasaan berada di puncak, ia rasa ia mampu melakukan dan mendapatkan apapun. Oh sial, ternyata rasanya senikmat ini.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan ucapanmu, keparat. Katakan apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari." Chanyeol seperti kehilangan kemampuannya menahan diri, ia malah maju mendekati Minho. Sedangkan Baekhyun malah semakin ketakutan karena langkah Chanyeol yang tidak kunjung berhenti saat mereka sudah cukup dekat.

"Apa yang membuatku harus berhati-hati? Kau sedang tidak berdaya dan calon istrimu berada di dalam genggamanku, aku bisa melakukan apapun terhadap kalian berdua." Ucapan yang berbahaya, tapi sudah sangat Chanyeol pahami. 'Apapun' yang Minho maksud adalah memperlakukan mereka sekehendak hatinya, termasuk menyiksanya dan memperkosa Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Katakan." Satu kata serta datar dan mengancam, sangat Phoenix.

Minho sempat tertawa kecil, ia merasa Chanyeol memang benar-benar tanpa takut, "Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan salam dari seseora-"

"Merunduk!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berteriak, membuat para pengawal dan Sehun bergerak cepat merunduk di lantai.

DOR!

Sebuah peluru melewati sisi wajah Minho dengan cepat dan menghasilkan bunyi pecahan di belakangnya, mengagetkannya sehingga membuatnya melepaskan Baekhyun yang jatuh terpental ke tempat tidur. Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik Baekhyun ke lantai untuk menjauhkan Baekhyun dari jangkauan dua iblis itu. Lalu bergerak hati-hati untuk melindungi tubuh Baekhyun yang meringkuk.

Peluru itu dari pistol jenis G2 ELITE PINDAN, senjata yang dimiliki oleh Kun, Jongdae, dan Jeno. Pistol dengan keakuratan berkinerja tinggi yang didapat dari toleransi yang sangat ketat pada saat produksi serta panjang laras yang sesuai. Pistol yang dikembangkan terutama untuk aparat militer. Pistol ini lebih berbahaya dari pistol milik Minho.

"Jatuhkan senjatamu!" Sehun yang berteriak, ia mengeluarkan P2 Pindad-nya.

Minho tampak sangat terkejut lalu menjatuhkan senjatanya. Setelah senjata itu menyentuh lantai Sehun memberikan isyarat agar salah satu dari pengawal mereka mengamankannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum remeh, hanya dengan gertakan seperti ini Minho telah gentar. Mereka benar-benar makhluk lemah yang menjijikkan.

"Siapa orang itu?! Siapa yang mengirim kalian kemari?!" Kali ini Yifan yang berbicara, di tangannya telah berada P3 Pindad, senjata yang sama dengan milik Chanyeol.

"Dia… o-orang yang k-kalian kenal." Minho menjawab dengan terbata, sepertinya ia tampak ragu. Entah ancaman apa yang orang itu berikan padanya hingga ia masih berusaha bungkam meski nyawanya terancam.

"Katakan dengan benar!" Yifan mengaum marah dan Chanyeol menoleh untuk memberikan senyum puas. Tapi kemudian ia sadar ia tidak menemukan satu orang, tidak ada Jeno, mungkin ia hanya diperintah untuk melindungi submisif.

"Se-seorang rival." Dahi Minho mengerut dan ia menunduk dengan kekhawatiran dan ketakutan yang mengisinya. Suasana ini, bagaimana mungkin terjadi secepat ini? Sebelumya ia lah yang memegang kendali, tapi bagaimana bisa menjadi seperti ini?

Tiffany tampak marah juga sedikiti ketakutan lalu merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh suaminya. Minho melirik Tiffany sebentar lalu tangannya menarik wanita itu ke dalam dekapannya. Berusaha untuk terlihat menjadi suami yang luar biasa.

"Katakan atau aku tidak segan-segan untuk menghilangkan satu bola matamu." Kata-katanya terdengar datar dan mengerikan. Ia seorang Kris, _partner_ Phoenix. Kata-kata kejamnya bahkan menggetarkan orang-orang yang tidak dilempari ancaman.

Minho terbelalak, orang-orang ini sangat menakutkan. Orang-orang ini sangat kejam. Orang-orang ini sangat berkuasa. Minho benar-benar merasa sangat kecil sekarang. Ia merasa benar-benar menjadi tidak berdaya di hadapan mereka, di hadapan para pengendali kegelapan.

Minho menelan ludahnya dengan suara yang keras, ia masih terlihat ragu, tapi ketakutan lebih mendominasinya. Hingga ia akhirnya mengeluarkan suara bisikan ketakutan, "Kai."

Chanyeol dan Yifan –Phoenix dan Kris- tersenyum puas, mereka telah menduganya.

.

.

"A-aku telah mengatakannya…" Minho berusaha berbicara dengan suaranya yang sedikit gemetar. Kris masih menodongkan senjatanya, ia masih terancam. Ia berhadapan dengan dua orang kejam, untuk keluar dari keadaan ini sangat sulit. Meski ia terluka parah sekalipun, itu tetap sangat sulit. Keluar dari masalah ini hanya dengan satu cara, mati.

"Ya, kau telah mengatakannya. Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" Kris bertanya dengan seringai mengerikan.

"K-kumohon, b-biarkan ka-kami pergi." Biarlah ia bertingkah menjijikkan, yang terpenting mereka dibiarkan pergi dengan nyawa yang masih melekat di tubuh. Meskipun ia akan mengalami lebih dari 5 patahan tulang di tubuhnya, itu tidak apa-apa.

"Tentu, kau akan pergi…" Kalimat menggantung Kris membuat Minho menatap dengan wajah berharap dan senang. Ia mulai berpikir kalau Kris mungkin sedang ingin berbaik hati.

"…Tapi hanya tubuhmu saja. Sederhananya, kalian akan keluar dalam bentuk bangkai." Mata Minho membulat ketakutan saat Kris mengucapkan itu dengan suara bergairah. Ia tahu Kris sedang lapar dan ingin membunuh mereka.

Kris tertawa melihat wajah itu, wajah yang ketakutan karena dirinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum licik dengan tubuh yang masih memeluk Baekhyun, pria manis itu masih terisak dan menitikkan air mata. Baekhyun begitu ketakutan dan mungkin, membiarkan mereka merasakannya adalah pembalasan yang sesuai. Biarkan mereka merasakan takut hingga merasa ingin mati.

"Ada apa? Kau takut?" Kris berujar puas, ia melangkah maju dengan moncong pistol yang mengarah pada kening Minho. Ia senang, benar-benar senang saat ini.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, bajingan. Dan untuk jalang itu, bersiaplah merasa dirimu disobek oleh pria-pria tua tanpa hati, bersiaplah untuk menjadi gila karena sentuhan-sentuhan menjijikan. Setidaknya, tubuhmu itu akan berguna dan menambah penghasilanku." Kris telah berdiri di depan dua orang yang meringkuk ketakutan itu, ujung senjatanya telah menekan dahi Minho yang telah berkeringat. Sebuah senyuman tarlampau jahat tertoreh di bibirnya, lalu ia menggerakkan pistolnya turun. Minho reflek memejamkan sebelah matanya saat merasa ujung pistol itu berpindah menekan daerah itu. Sepertinya Kris benar-benar ingin meledakkan bagian itu dan membiarkan tubuhnya kehilangan satu indranya, Minho semakin gemetar.

"Bersiaplah untuk mati." Suara itu terdengar datar, tapi ada kepuasan terselubung di dalamnya. Minho memejamkan kedua matanya, tubuhnya telah basah dan gemetar hebat. Kepalanya terasa berputar dan penuh karena rasa takut dan panik. Ia kalut, pikirannya kelut. Ia tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan bersuara. Ia benar-benar ketakutan hingga merasa tertekan.

Detik selanjutnya suara tawa keras Chanyeol terdengar, membuat Minho semakin ketakutan. Minho mulai berpikir mereka sedikit bermain dengan menunda kematiannya.

"Berhenti bermain, Kris. Kau membuatnya hampir gila. Aku tahu kau tidak akan membunuhnya." Chanyeol berujar gamblang disahut kekehan kecil Kris.

Kris melirik Chanyeol sebentar lalu memberikan sebuah seringaian. Seperti yang diduga, Chanyeol mengenalnya dengan sangat baik.

"Pergi sekarang, sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Lalu Kris berbicara dengan suaranya yang terdengar rendah.

Minho bergegas berdiri dan membantu Tiffany untuk berdiri. Mereka menundukkan kepala sebentar lalu pergi dari sana secepat yang mereka bisa. Pergi dari orang-orang yang berjiwa iblis.

Chanyeol bergerak perlahan lalu membantu Baekhyun untuk bangun. Tangisannya telah berhenti, tapi sisa-sisa tangis yang terlihat nampak sedikit mengusik kecantikannya. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak suka melihat itu sehingga setelah ia membantu Baekhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang ia mengusap wajah itu dengan lembut.

"Oh!" Tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengaduh kecil.

"Mereka membuat lukaku terasa sakit." Luka yang merepotkan. Jujur, kalau bukan karena gerak tiba-tibanya tadi, mungkin Chanyeol telah melupakan bahwa ia memiliki luka akibat musuh yang menyerang kediamannya. Kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi saat ia harus benar-benar bugar untuk pernikahannya?

"Kau merobek jahitannya?" Yifan yang bertanya, menatap wajah Chanyeol yang mengernyit.

"Sepertinya tidak, hanya terasa nyeri. Mungkin karena gerakan terlalu cepatku tadi. Itu juga salahmu, Yifan. Kenapa kau datang dengan cara seperti itu sementara kau tahu kalau aku sedang terluka?"

"Aku melupakannya, maaf." Dan Yifan tertawa kecil. Ia serius saat mengatakan ia melupakan hal itu.

"Sialan!" Chanyeol mendesis kesal, ia menatap Yifan tajam dari ekor matanya.

Tapi Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun kemudian saat merasakan tangan-tangan kurus itu menggenggam salah satu tangannya. Ia menemukan mata Baekhyun yang menatapnya sendu dengan kepala yang mendongak. Benar-benar cantik, Chanyeol jadi tersenyum kecil.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan lembut, tangannya yang lain mengusap surai-surai Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan karena kejadian tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun menyahut dengan pertanyaan yang lain, tangannya menggenggam semakin erat.

"Ya, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan." Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun sebentar.

"Maaf…" Baekhyun menunduk dan perlahan melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Chanyeol. Ia mulai terlihat sedih karena kepercayaan dirinya yang kembali menurun.

"Untuk? Kau harus memiliki sebuah alasan." Sedangkan Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, ia biarkan tangannya yang tadi Baekhyun genggam jatuh ke sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku yang membuat lukamu terasa sakit. Jika saja aku lebih kuat, kau tidak akan merasakan sakit seperti ini." Baekhyun berbicara dengan suara lirih yang kecil. Ia terdengar layu, ia terlalu menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, aku baik-baik saja." Chanyeol menyanggah dengan perasaan sedih yang datang entah dari mana.

"Aku sakit melihatmu kesakitan, tapi aku yang malah menyakitimu." Suara Baekhyun terdengar menyedihkan.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol memanggil dengan tegas lalu mengangkat kepala mungil itu untuk selanjutnya ia hentakakan dengan sedikit tegas.

"Aku tegaskan sekali lagi, aku baik, luka ini tidak menyakitiku." Lalu Chanyeol bergerak maju dan mengencup bibir tipis manis yang selalu ia rindukan.

Yifan tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi mereka berdua. Ia tahu segalanya tentang Chanyeol, termasuk saat ia berpura-pura sekalipun. Chanyeol adalah aktor yang sangat hebat, tapi ia tidak akan pernah tertipu. Chanyeol sekarang yang ia lihat adalah Chanyeol yang tampak bahagia dengan dipenuhi kelopak bunga yang indah, Chanyeol tidak sedang bersandiwara.

"Kun, kau urus masalah ini. Yang lain pergi!" Yifan tiba-tiba bersuara, tidak terlalu khawatir akan mengganggu acara bermesraan dua orang lainnya.

Yifan berjalan menjauh lalu tanpa mereka sadari ia tersenyum kecil. Kecil sekali, sangat-sangat kecil. Chanyeol yang ia lihat barusan seperti bukan Chanyeol yang ia kenal. Tentu, ia pernah menemukan Chanyeol yang tengah jatuh cinta. Tapi Chanyeol bukan seorang pria yang menyentuh pasangannya dengan gerakan yang terlampau lembut, Baekhyun jadi terlihat rapuh dan sangat berharga. Chanyeol benar-benar telah berubah.

Ah, tapi Yifan pernah dengar jika seorang malaikat dapat mengubah seorang iblis. Seorang iblis dapat berubah menjadi lebih lembut dan baik, meski kegelapan masih menyelubungi hatinya.

.

.

 _ **[A few days later]**_

"Baek…" Seorang pria dengan tubuh jakung mengguncang tubuh kurus itu dengan hati-hati. Tubuh pria itu telah terbalut kemeja biru malam yang mencetak pas tubuh menawannya.

Suara Chanyeol sangat lembut dan guncangannya lemah, tapi itu sudah mampu membangunkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terbangun dengan kernyitan di dahinya, perlahan ia bangkit dengan tangan yang memegang kepalanya. Hanya dari itu, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun mungkin merasa pening.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun berbisik dengan suara yang serak, ia tampak sedikit lesu, mungkin karena kehamilannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, Baekhyun terlihat belum mendapatkan kesadarannya sepenuhnya. Baekhyun yang hampir selalu lesu, tapi berusaha berbahagia. Chanyeol merasa sedikit tersentuh saat melihat Baekhyun berusaha berbahagia setiap detiknya meski ia lelah. Mereka telah kembali dari rumah sakit setelah petistiwa kedatangan Minho dan Tiffany. Mereka harus pergi karena peluru yang Kun tembakkan untuk menggertak Minho memecahkan satu kaca jendela, orang-orangnya dan Yifan tengah melakkukan perbaikan. Chanyeol rasa Baekhyun tidak bisa tinggal di tempat itu, sehingga pulang adalah jalan terbaik untuk kesembuhan calon istrinya meskipun rumah mereka juga masih dalam perbaikan. Namun pilihan Chanyeol sepertinya memang tepat, Baekhyun telah tidak lagi menggunakan kursi roda, Baekhyun telah membaik.

"Sekarang pukul berapa?" Baekhyun bertanya beberapa detik kemudian, tersadar karena Chanyeol yang telah terlihat rapi. Ia khawatir jika ia terlambat bangun dan tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk menyiapkan apapun sebelum calon suaminya pergi bekerja.

"Pukul 8." Chanyeol menjawab pendek.

Tapi Baekhyun terlihat terkejut karena jawaban itu dan berusaha bangun meski sangat sulit.

"C-Chan- Akh!" Baekhyun mencoba bangun tapi punggungnya tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

"Jangan bangun." Chanyeol menahan bahu Baekhyun yang hampir kembali mencoba.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya lembut, ia meremas bahu Baekhyun lemah.

"S-sarapanmu, j-juga dasimu." Baekhyun tergagap, panik. Ia bangun terlambat dan ia tidak sempat menyiapkan apapun. Baekhyun tidak sempat menyiapkan sarapan dan sekarang mungin calon suaminya kebingungan dimana ia melatakkan dasi yang memiliki corak dan warna yang cocok dengan kemejanya.

"Tenang, tenanglah. Aku tidak pergi ke kantor, aku hanya akan bekerja di rumah." Dan Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun menghela napas lega tanpa dirinya sendiri menyadari.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dengan singkat, Baekhyun benar-benar penurut dan peduli, benar-benar submisif. Chanyeol kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tadi meremas bahu kiri Baekhyun untuk menuju pipi mulus itu. Lalu Baekhyun mulai menutup matanya dan tersenyum saat merasakan telapak tangan Chanyeol yang besar mengelus pipinya dengan lembut.

Mata bermanik hitam besar milik Chanyeol menatap wajah itu dengan lamat. Ah, Baekhyun benar-benar cantik. Baekhyun adalah submisif tercantik yang pernah ia lihat. Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu merambati hatinya, sebuah keinginan mengecup bibir ranum di wajah cantik itu. Dan Chanyeol hampir merealisasikan keinginannya kalau saja bunyi ponselnya tidak mengintrupsi. Ia segera menarik cepat tangan-tangannya sementara Baekhyun membuka mata, melihat Chanyeol menatap layar ponselnya sebentar lalu meletakkan benda persegi panjang itu ke telinga kirinya.

"Ya, Sehun." Chanyeol menyapa ringan, matanya menatap Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya.

" _Tuan, Park."_ Sehun menjawab dengan formal. Dari cara Sehun memanggilnya, ia tahu ini mengenai kantor yang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan pekerjaan gelapnya.

"Ya, bicaralah." Chanyeol berucap tegas, memerintah Sehun untuk menyampaikan apapun yang harus ia sampaikan.

" _Ini mengenai kerjasama kita dengan perusahaan Tuan Kwon."_ Sehun mengatakannya dengan hati-hati, sepertinya itu bukan sesuatu yang baik.

"Salah satu perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan kita untuk sebuah proyek, aku ingat. Ada apa?" Chanyeol mengalihkan matanya dari Baekhyun, ia menunduk menatap lantai dengan kening berkerut.

" _Tuan Kwon mengancam akan membatalkan kerjasama."_

"Tunggu, apa? Apakah ada kesalahan dari pihak kita yang membuatnya mundur?" Chanyeol merasa kebingungan dan sedikit panik. Pasalnya perusahaan yang Tuan Kwon jalankan berpengaruh untuk kelangsungan proyek mereka.

" _Tuan Kwon sepertinya memiliki suatu masalah dengan Anda, ia murka."_ Sehun menjelaskan lagi, suaranya terdengar serius.

"Apa masalah itu? Aku tidak merasa membuat suatu masalah besar yang membuatnya murka."

" _Ini mengenai konferensi pers Anda hari ini, Tuan. Seperti yang Anda tahu, Tuan Kwon benar-benar ingin Anda menikahi putri bungsunya. Ia ingin membangun sebuah hubungan menguntungkan dengan membuat dirinya sendiri menjadi mertua Anda dan Anda menjadi menantunya."_ Ucapan Sehun membuat Chanyeol menghela napas lelah, tangan kanannya terangkat memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Apa yang ia katakan padamu?"

" _Tuan Kwon membuat panggilan dengan saya sebelum ini. Ia mengatakan jika di konferensi pers nanti Anda menyatakan akan melangsungkan pernikahan Anda dengan Tuan Baekhyun, ia akan benar-benar membatalkan kerjasama."_ Sehun menjelaskan permasalahan yang mereka hadapi dengan lebih rinci.

"Sangat sepele. Baiklah, terima kasih atas info yang kau sampaikan, aku yang akan membereskannya."

" _Baik, maaf mengganggu pagi Anda, Tuan Park."_ Dan Sehun menyahut lagi dengan formal.

"Ya." Chanyeol menutup panggilan.

Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kenapa masalah ini harus datang di hari koferensi pers-nya? Tapi Chanyeol teringat tentang seberapa inginnya Tuan Kwon menariknya untuk menjadi menantu. Pria tua itu beberapa kali membawa putrinya yang telah berpakaian mewah dan berias cantik dalam pertemuan bisnis mereka. Beberapa kali juga ia membicarakan tentang seberapa idealnya putrinya itu untuk menjadi istri Chanyeol.

"Chan…" Sebuah suara lembut terdengar memanggilnya dengan hati-hati. Chanyeol menoleh dan menemukan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan pancaran mata penuh prihatin. Untuk beberapa alasan, Chanyeol membenci tatapan itu.

"Oh, Baek. Pergilah mandi, kau ingat hari ini kita akan melakukan konferensi pers? Luhan dan Taeyong akan datang untuk membantumu bersiap nanti." Chanyeol tersenyum lemah dan berbicara lembut.

"Chan…" Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya dengan perlahan.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Chanyeol terlihat gusar dan tidak tenang, Baekhyun merasa khawatir. Ia mendekati Chanyeol dengan perlahan, ia ingin menenangkan calon suaminya meski merasa ragu.

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan, aku akan mengatasinya."

"Tapi, Chan-"

"Sial, Baekhyun! Bisa kah kau tidak ikut campur?!" Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun dengan kasar, membuat Baekhyun berhenti melangkah dengan tubuh tersentak. Chanyeol merasa stress mulai mengisi kepalanya.

"Turuti perkataanku! Pergilah mandi!" Chanyeol membentak nyaring dan Baekhyun segera mengangguk patuh. Chanyeol memanfaatkan kepatuhan juga ketakutan Baekhyun dengan kalimat perintah.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu mendudukan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur sesaat setelah tubuh kurus itu memasuki kamar mandi. Ia merasa kacau sekarang karena ppekerjaan dan juga Baekhyun. Ia meneriaki Baekhyun yang berusaha menenangkannya, berusaha untuk menjadi calon istri yang baik. Baekhyun yang sebenarnya ketakutan memaksakan diri untuk menghiburnya dan Chanyeol malah meneriakinya. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa dampak teriakannya untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedang hamil dan menjadi sedikit lebih sensitive. Perasaannya mudah terluka dan Chanyeol malah meneriakinya. Mungkin Baekhyun merasa sedih atau mungkin juga tengah menangis. Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kasar, merasa semakin kacau.

Seperti yang diduga, iblis akan tetap menjadi iblis.

Sedangkan seorang malaikat yang mencintai iblis mungkin akan selalu merasa sedih atau menangis.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

Sepertinya ini sedikit lebih pendek lagi ya? Yah, semoga tetap memuaskan. Sejujurnya aku lagi di luar kota, ada lumayan banyak kegiatan, makanya updatenya gak terlalu panjang. Tapi mumpung libur kuliah dan inspirasi ngalir, jadi nulis aja. Maaf ya kalo ada kekeliruan tentang bisnis yang aku tulis di atas.

Oke, ditunggu reviewnya ^^

 **Btw, big thanks for**

 **adarahkr | newBee3595 | Byunsex | Theresia341 | LyWoo | Guest217 | puppyyeol614 | milkybaek | hulas99 | Nurfadillah | kkutakito | restikadena90 | ByunB04 | chanbaekkie104 | rica46 | BaekXOrange | Hunnie's Wife | lookingforcb | BellvaOh | CB Real | meliarisky7 | AlexandraLexa | Parkbaexh614 | Guest | hyuniee86 | Aas354 | Loveybee | Your OnlyMoon | D'Loey | iim6104 | LionBee | alietha doll | LightPhoenix614 | park yeolna**

 **Wahh.. ternyata ada aja yang nyadar kalo update chapter 21 itu lebih pendek dari yang biasa, ku jadi terharu :') Ada yang nanya, Minho kok gitu aja ekspresinya. Oke, Tiff is totally a B*tch here. So, Minho udah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku Tiff yang begitu. Eh, kayaknya masih ada ya yang barunyadar kalo Baek hamil? Wahh.. apakah chapter sebelumnya kurang jelas? Maaf ya, sepertinya memang kurang jelas. But, makasih banget ya karena selalu dukung aku dan nunggu ff ini update dengan sabar. Aku selalu semangat karena dukungan kalian ;) ILY~**

 **.**

Last, you reviewing and I writing~ ^^


	24. Chapter 24 (Actually 23)

Title : Tears in the Thorn

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 2**_ _ **3**_ _ **]**_

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiam diri sejenak, berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk memecahkan masalah yang tengah ia hadapi. Perusahaannya sangat prima, namun proyek besar yang dijalankannya memerlukan kerja sama dengan beberapa perusahaan yang benar-benar ia butuhkan. Ia memang belum menjadi pemimpin resmi mengingat ia masih belum menamatkan pendidikannya. Tapi ia turut ambil kendali dalam perusahaannya karena ayahnya yang menginginkannya, ia akan diangkat untuk menjadi pemimpin resmi setelah menamatkan pendidikan dan ayahnya hanya akan menjalankan perusahaan cabang di Jepang, sedikit bersantai di usianya yang tidak lagi muda. Chanyeol akui, ayahnya pantas untuk berpuas diri setelah melakukan pekerjaan yang hebat. Lagipula ayahnya hanya akan menghabiskan hari tua bersama ibunya, seorang istri yang setia meski pernah diduakan.

Ayahnya pernah menikah lagi dahulu, menikah dengan seorang wanita Lee yang telah memiliki seorang putra dari pernikahan sebelumnya. Menikah hanya untuk sebuah bisnis. Chanyeol tahu ayahnya tidak mencintai wanita itu, ayahnya hanya menyimpan ibu di dalam hatinya. Pria tua itu memang tidak pernah mengatakan tentang perasaannya karena prinsipnya, 'mencintai akan membuatmu lemah, mencintai hanya akan menghancurkanmu'. Tapi Chanyeol tahu dari bagaimana ia tetap mempertahankan ibu meski sangat sering meniduri istri mudanya. Terlebih saat istri mudanya itu menginggal setelah nyaris tiga tahun menikah dengannya.

Bisa dikatakan ibu tirinya meninggal karena kesalahannya, karena kecerobohan seorang Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah seorang pemuda yang gila dan egois saat itu. Ia memaksakan dirinya dan memacari pemuda Lee yang merupakan saudara tirinya, Lee Taeyong. Taeyong bermoral, benar-benar bermoral. Ia sempat menolak, namun ternyata jatuh cinta malah menariknya menjadi orang yang membalas perasaan Chanyeol. Mereka menjalin hubungan diam-diam di belakang punggung orang tua mereka. Hingga akhirnya seorang psikopat yang menyerang Chanyeol di hari itu mengetahui hubungan keduanya. Psikopat itu benar-benar bertekad untuk memiliki apa yang Chanyeol miliki, menyakitinya dan membuatnya menderita. Chanyeol menolak, tidak semudah itu untuk memiliki apa yang berada di dalam genggaman Phoenix, bukan hanya dengan sebuah tantangan.

Hingga suatu hari, saat hari masih begitu baru, masih baru runtuh Taeyong telah menangis keras. Ibunya, ibu yang pria cantik itu cintai dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya telah terkapar dan tak berdaya. Taeyong menderita, ia begitu kesakitan hingga ia menyadari, ibunya pergi hanya karena sebuah hubungan terlarang antara ia dan Chanyeol. Itu semua hanya karena dosanya dan nafsunya, ia telah membunuh ibunya secara tidak langsung. Dan ia memilih untuk berpisah. Ia meminta untuk berpisah dengan bersujud di kaki Chanyeol dan menangis keras, memohon agar pria itu melepaskannya dan membiarkannya pergi dari rumah megah yang telah mengukir banyak kenangan dalam kisah cinta yang terpaksa terkubur dalam kesunyian.

Chanyeol merasa sangat sakit, ia terbelah dan merasa benar-benar terluka. Tapi Taeyong tidak butuh ia. Mereka memang saling mencintai, sangat. Namun mempertahankan hubungan ini sama saja dengan membunuh Taeyong secara perlahan. Dua tahun hubungan yang mereka bina telah sia-sia.

Dua tahun berhubungan tapi satu tahun untuk melupakan, itu yang Chanyeol rasakan. Bukan karena ia berusaha terlalu keras, tapi karena Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba datang dalam kehidupannya. Memasuki pintu hatinya yang terkunci dengan paksa dan meletakkan dirinya sendiri di sana.

Chanyeol tersadar, seberapa besar ia ingin untuk mempertahankan cintanya dan Taeyong dahulu tidak sebanding dengan keinginannya untuk mempertahankan Baekhyun sekarang. Ia tidak akan menyerah, ia akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dan memperistri Baekhyun, seseorang yang telah merebut hatinya dari cinta lama yang menyakitkan.

Chanyeol berdiri dengan gerakan cepat, tangannya meraih ponselnya. Ia tampak mencari sebuah kontak lalu menghubungi seseorang.

" _Ya?"_ Sebuah suara menyahut panggilannya.

"Yifan, bantu aku." Chanyeol berbicara dengan suara rendah yang kuat, matanya menatap pintu kamar mandi dengan tajam.

" _Tentu, apa yang bisa aku bantu?"_ Terdengar bunyi gemerisik, sepertinya Yifan masih berada di tempat tidurnya.

"Urus si tua Kwon itu."

" _Bisa saja, tapi bisa kau perjelas apa masalahmu?"_ Yifan menyahut dengan suara yang tanpa beban. Si tua Kwon itu, menyingkirnya semudah menyinkirkan serangga.

"Ia ingin aku menikahi putrinya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Urus ia untukku, aku tahu perusahaannya sangat bergantung pada perusahaanmu." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan tatapan yang masih tajam.

" _Sangat mudah, Chanyeol. Aku bisa buat beberapa ancaman mengenai pembatalan kerja sama. Tapi kira-kira, apakah aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu untuk ucapan terima kasih?"_ Yifan menyahut dengan nada geli dalam suaranya.

"Sebuah kamar VIP di salah satu hotel bintang lima milik perusahaanku. Malam setelah pernikahanku kau akan mendapatkan pelayanan ekstra. Aku juga akan menyediakan beberapa racikan minuman yang nikmat. Kamar yang erotis dan romantis untuk sepasang kekasih, bagaiamana?" Chanyeol menyeringai kecil.

" _Sangat menarik, tentu. Jangan pikirkan pria tua itu, akan aku bereskan."_ Kris tertawa puas, bekerja sama dengan Chanyeol benar-benar menguntungkan.

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu."

" _Ya, senang bekerja sama denganmu."_

Chanyeol menutup panggilan dengan seringai puas di wajahnya. Pria tua gila harta itu, yang ia tahu hanya uang dan kekuasaan. Orang-orang seperti itu hanya akan selalu tertinggal jauh dari ia dan Yifan. Seorang bernapsu binatang hanya akan berlutut di kaki Phoenix dan Kris, apapun yang terjadi. Nah, orang super bodoh seperti itu tidak akan bisa menghalangi langkahnya dengan mudah.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiam di kamar mandi dengan perasaan sesak. Ia mungkin memang telah membuat kesalahan dan Chanyeol hanya sedang memarahinya. Tapi ia merasa sangat sedih, ia merasa tidak dibutuhkan. Ia ingin suatu saat setelah mereka menikah ia bisa menjadi istri yang baik dan bisa diandalkan. Ia ingin selalu berada di sisi Chanyeol apapun yang terjadi, ia ingin cintanya menjadi penguat suaminya dalam setiap napasnya.

Itu sangat sedehana, ia hanya ingin menjadi berguna, tidak hanya menjadi pajangan. Orang-orang mungkin menyebutnya terlalu polos, terlalu penurut, terlalu penakut. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain bisa menjadi itu? Ia akan menjadi istri seorang Park Chanyeol, ia akan menjadi pendamping seorang Phoenix. Prianya adalah seorang dominan yang kejam, keras, dan berwibawa. Sedangkan ia bahkan tidak memiliki satu pun hal pantas yang seharusnya dimiliki seorang istri penguasa.

Ia lemah dan ia tahu ia bernasib malang. Orang-orang memintanya untuk melawan, meneriakinya lemah dan tak berdaya. Tapi memang hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan karena ia memiliki alasan. Ia adalah anak yang lahir tanpa mengetahui wajah ayah dan ibunya, ia dibuang. Ia hanyalah seorang anak angkat yang kebetulan dipungut wanita kaya hanya karena sebuah perjodohan. Keluarga barunya kejam dan kasar hanya karena ia sangat menjijikkan. Dan sekarang ia hamil, ia kehilangan pendidikannya yang sebenarnya telah hampir mencapai garis akhir. Ia mengandung darah daging Chanyeol. Darah daging dari seorang pria yang membuatnya jatuh cinta meski sangat kasar dan hampir selalu menyakitinya.

Sekarang ia adalah seorang anak pungut malang dan menjijikan yang hamil di luar nikah tanpa menyelesaikan pendidikan dengan janin hasil persetubuhan dengan pria kejam dan kasar yang hampir selalu melukainya. Lengkap, lengkap sudah kehidupannya diisi dengan derita. Ia ingin lari atau bahkan mati, ia sudah tidak sanggup. Tapi cinta menahannya, ia gila karena cintanya pada calon suaminya juga pada janinnya. Apakah ia diberi pilihan untuk bebas? Jawaabannya tidak. Apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang yang hanya lulus pendidikan _High School_? Ia bisa bekerja membanting tulang pagi, siang, dan malam. Tapi ia tengah mengandung, kelelahan hanya akan membunuh bayinya. Mencari seorang kenalan dan meminta bantuan? Kenalannya yang tidak memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Chanyeol hanyalah Minseok, tapi Minseok sekarang telah menjadi kekasih Jongdae. Kembali ke panti asuhan? Kembali ke panti asuhan hanya akan membuat janinnya kurang gizi. Pilihannya hanya ada satu, menenggelamkan diri dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

Ia telah terjebak, kehidupan tengah mentertawakannya. Perlahan air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya, ia kalah. Sekali lagi takdir telah mempermainkannya.

.

.

Joonmyeon terdiam saat mendengar Yifan yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang dalam panggilan di ponsel. Ia masih berada di tempat tidur karena Yifan yang menahannya. Ia ingin bangun dan bersiap sedari tadi, ingin juga membantu Baekhyun bersiap setelah ia membuka kafenya dan menitipkannya pada Winwin. Tapi Yifan memeluknya dan memerintahkannya untuk diam dan menikmati waktu berdua. Ia tidak selemah Baekhyun, tapi ia tetaplah seorang submisif.

"Ya, senang bekerja sama denganmu." Joonmyeon mendengar Yifan mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada penuh kepuasan, Joonmyeon tahu panggilan itu telah berakhir.

Yifan sempat terlihat menekan-nekan layar ponselnya sebentar sebelum meletakkannya kembali ke atas nakas. Tubuh setengah telanjangnya yang bersandar di kepala ranjang mulai turun dan merebah. Yifan menyamankan posisinya lalu merengkuh tubuh Joonmyeon agar berada dalam dekapannya.

"Siapa?" Joonmyeon bertanya setelah kepalanya direbahkan pada dada Yifan yang bidang.

"Chanyeol, hanya tentang beberapa bisnis." Yifan menyahutnya dengan suara rendah.

"Tuan Kwon? Aku mendengar kau menyebut namanya, apa itu memiliki hubungan dengan Tuan Kwon?" Jari-jari Joonmyeon yang lentik mengusap perut Yifan lalu memeluknya.

"Ia ingin Chanyeol untuk menikahi putrinya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya ingin aku sedikit membantunya."

"Jangan membuat sesuatu yang mengerikan, Yifan."

"Tidak, hanya ancaman." Yifan mengecup pucuk kepala Joonmyeon lembut sedangkan Joonmyeon menghela napas lega secara diam-diam. Yifan adalah salah satu pria yang kejam, Yifan dapat membunuh pria tua itu dengan sangat mudah.

Yifan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Joonmyeon yang juga setengah telanjang dan terlilit selimut. Mereka tidak melakukannya, hanya hampir. Jika saja Chanyeol tidak mengganggu mereka, mungkin saja Joonmyeon telah terbaring pasrah di bawahnya. Sekarang setelah digagalkan seperti ini, ia tahu Joonmyeon pasti akan meminta untuk dilepaskan.

"Yifan, pagi telah benar-benar utuh. Aku harus segera bersiap." Joonmyeon mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yifan yang memejamkan mata setelah menyesap rambutnya.

"Hm?" Yifan malah memeluknya semakin erat.

"Aku harus pergi, Yifan. Aku ingin menemui Baekhyun, bisa lepaskan pelukanmu dan biarkan aku bersiap?" Nada suara dari pria manis itu terdengar kesal, tangannya yang tadi memeluk tubuh indah milik kekasihnya kini berusaha mendorong tubuh itu menjauh.

"Tidak." Yifan menyahut ringan lalu menarik tangan Joonmyeon yang tadi mendorongnya untuk kembali melingkari perutnya.

"Baekhyun adalah sahabatku, Yifan. Aku harus menemaninya." Joonmyeon merasa semakin kesal.

Yifan mendengus kasar lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada salah satu telinga Joonmyeon. Dari gerakannya yang seperti itu, Joonmyeon tahu ada sesuatu yang akan menahannya. Jooonmyeon merasa sedikit was-was.

"Tidak, Joonmyeon. Tidak sebelum kau meredakan gairahku. Kau yang mengundangnya, maka kau yang harus meredakannya." Suara Yifan yang berat menjadi lebih berat.

"Ti-tidak, Yifan. J-jangan s-s-sekarang." Joonmyeon sedikit gemetar, suara itu sedikit mengundangnya.

"Kenapa? Hanya urus ini sebentar, maka aku akan membiarkanmu pergi. Ayolah, Joonmyeon, atau kita perlu beberapa tali?" Napas Yifan yang panas terasa membelai leher Joonmyeon yang tanpa sengaja menjenjang.

"T-Tidak p-per- ah!" Joonmyeon mendesah kecil, lidah Yifan sangat sialan. Lidah itu menyusuri kulit lehernya. Jika sudah seperti ini maka ia tidak sanggup menolak.

"Kau sangat seksi, Joonmyeon." Yifan menaikkan kepala untuk menjilat bibir Joonmyeon yang mungil. Beberpa kali Joonmyeon terlihat menaikan kepalanya untuk menangkap bibir itu. Tapi beberapa kali juga Yifan menjauh, membuat Joonmyeon merengek putus asa. Tangannya yang kekar bergerak di sekitar pusar Joonmyeon dengan gamang. Joonmyeon sempat menghentakkan pinggulnya naik agar tangan kekasihnya memainkan bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif. Tapi Yifan malah menarik tangannya menjauh dan menekan pusar Joonmyeon dengan satu jarinya, membuat Joonmyeon menggelinjang. Yifan adalah seorang penggoda yang handal, benar-benar seorang iblis menggairahkan.

.

.

Tubuh sempurna seperti pahatan mahadewa itu tampak terdiam di dekat sebuah jendela kamarnya yang besar. Ia terlihat sedikit melamun dengan tangan yang di letakkan melipat di depan dada. Matanya tampak bergerak-gerak kecil menatap taman rumahnya yang luas dan indah. Tapi pikirannya tidak terpaku untuk memuji indahnya taman itu, ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu yang ada di kepala tampannya.

Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap pintu saat ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk beberapa kali. Itu mungkin dari seorang pengawalnya, mengingat ia dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki satu pun pelayan di rumah ini selain tukang kebun yang memiliki jadwal untuk membersihkan taman dan halaman rumahnya.

"Ya, buka saja pintunya." Chanyeol menyahut dengan sedikit berteriak mengingat kamarnya adalah ruangan yang cukup luas.

"Selamat pagi, Bos. Maaf mengganggu pagi Anda. Luhan dan Taeyong yang Jongdae jemput telah tiba, Bos, mereka berada di bawah." Pengawal itu segera melaporkan apa alasan yang membuatnya harus menemui Chanyeol.

"Persilakan mereka masuk ke ruang tengah. Katakan pada mereka untuk sedikit menunggu." Chanyeol menggumam seadanya dengan suara yang tegas.

"Baik, Bos. Perintah akan saya jalankan." Dan pengawalnya itu menyahut patuh dengan cepat.

"Ya, pergilah." Perintah Chanyeol dengan suara yang penuh kuasa.

"Dimengerti. Permisi, Bos, maaf mengganggu pagi Anda." Pengawal itu membungkuk dalam sebagai bentuk hormat. Ia melangkah mundur dan menutup pintu kamar itu setelah melihat Chanyeol mengangguk untuk menyahut salamnya.

Chanyeol kembali berbalik dan menatap jendela luar setelah kepergian pengawalnya itu. Sebenarnya tidak banyak yang ia pikirkan, ia hanya memikirkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang ia bentak, Baekhyun yang tak kunjung menyelesaikan mandinya. Ia merasa sedikit khawatir bahwa calon istrinya itu menangis keras di dalam atau malah terjebak dalam situasi menegangkan dan menyakitkan seorang diri. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum berjalan mendekat ke pintu kamar mandi. Dan Chanyeol hampir saja mengetuk pintu itu saat tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka pelan.

"Chan…" Baekhyun menggumam kecil dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata memerah dan kepala mendongak.

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol menggumam kecil untuk menyahutnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas lega dan tersenyum kecil. Tangannya bergerak untuk meraih pinggang Baekhyun, merengkuhnya dan menariknya perlahan untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Baek, aku khawatir." Chanyeol menangkup satu tangan Baekhyun dan menatap wajahnya dengan pandangan lembut.

"Maaf." Dan Baekhyun meminta maaf untuk suatu kesalahan yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Tidak, aku yang seharusnya mengatakan hal itu." Chanyeol menggeleng kecil.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama hanya untuk membersihkan diri? Hm?" Satu tangannya yang lain terangkat untuk mengusap sisi wajah Baekhyun.

"T-tidak ada." Baekhyun menyahut gugup dan itu membuat Chanyeol menghela napas karena perasaan bersalah. Chanyeol mendekat dan mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan lembut sebagai permintaan maafnya, meski Baekhyun tidak tahu. Tidak perlu Baekhyun mengatakannya, ia tahu semua itu kesalahannya. Baekhyun menangis karena dirinya, Chanyeol hanya perlu menatap mata yang memerah itu untuk merasakan hatinya dipenuhi rasa tidak nyaman.

"Tak apa, tidak usah gugup, aku menghargai pemikiranmu. Tidak usah kau katakan, aku bisa mengerti." Chanyeol berbisik lirih, menciptakan tatapan mata tidak percaya milik Baekhyun memancar padanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat menemukan sedikit percikan kekagetan di mata cokelat Baekhyun. Ini mungkin membuat Baekhyun terkejut, perlakuannya sekarang mungkin berada di luar ekspektasi Baekhyun. Tapi ia merasa ini akan sangat baik untuk ia yang mengalah, meski ini merupakan hal kecil yang termasuk sangat sulit ia lakukan.

"Sekarang kau sudah bersiap, bagaimana jika kita temui Luhan dan Taeyong? Mereka telah menunggumu." Baekhyun memang telah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan pakaian lengkap. Tubuhnya masih dipenuhi dengan bekas luka, ia masih belum memiliki bahkan setitik kepercayaan diri untuk menunjukkan tubuhnya pada calon suaminya.

"Ya, tentu." Baekhyun menyahut dan ia menyambut tangan Chanyeol yang terulur padanya.

Mereka berjalan dengan perlahan, bukan karena apapun tapi hanya karena luka di tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang terkadang masih terasa sedikit nyeri. Chanyeol sangat baik, ia memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan baik dalam kesehariannya meski ia masih tetap memiliki emosi tak terkendali. Dan Baekhyun juga tetap menjadi seorang calon istri yang baik dan luar biasa. Ia merawat luka Chanyeol dan mengurus rumah dengan bantuan Minseok.

"Baek! Selamat pagi!" Luhan menyapanya dengan semangat.

"Maaf jika aku telah membuat kalian menunggu." Baekhyun berujar lirih, kaki-kakinya menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Tangan yang mungil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan cukup erat, menjadikan tangan kekar itu sebagai tumpuannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Minseok _Hyung_ telah menyiapkan teh jahe yang hangat, aku dan Taeyong sangat menikmatinya."

"Sepertinya kalian terlibat pembicaraan yang menyenangkan." Chanyeol yang berbicara kali ini, matanya sempat melirik dua submisif itu sebentar tapi kemudian kembali teralih pada Baekhyun yang turun perlahan-lahan.

"Ya, tapi aku yakin kau tidak ingin bergabung. Kami membicarakan para pembisnis di negeri ini, tentang kehidupan mereka maupun simpanan yang mereka punya." Taeyong yang menyahut, ia tampak menunjukan sebuah senyum yang menyiratkan kegelian. Ia kenal Chanyeol, Chanyeol tidak menyukai topik pembicaraan ini.

"Kau benar, membicarakan hal seperti itu hanya akan membuat kepalaku berdenyut." Chanyeol terkekeh lalu membawa Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya dan berhadapan dengan dua submisif di depannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Baekhyun?" Luhan sedikit berbasa-basi. Baekhyun terlihat baik-baik saja dan ia merasa senang.

"Aku sudah membaik, Chanyeol merawatku dengan baik." Dan Baekhyun menyahut dengan tersipu.

"Itu bagus, kau tampak semakin cantik dengan rona wajahmu. Ditambah, kau sedang mengandung. Pesona seorang calon ibu benar-benar tidak bisa diabaikan." Taeyong berbicara dengan manis dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun tersipu.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar pujian Taeyong pada calon istrinya. Terlebih melihat Baekhyun yang tengah tersipu membuatnya sedikit tergelitik. Baekhyun tidak terbiasa dengan pujian sehingga kata-kata yang manis itu membuatnya bersemu.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Kuharap kalian membawa yang aku mau." Suara Chanyeol terdengar bersahabat.

"Tentu, ini." Luhan meraih sebuah _paper bag_ dan mulai membukanya.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan hidungnya saat menemukan Luhan mengeluarkan kain-kain dengan mode yang tidak Chanyeol sukai. Sebuah celana berbahan kain yang ketat dan ringan juga sebuah kemeja berukuran besar yang pasti akan kedodoran jika Baekhyun pakai. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menyukainya karena kemeja itu memiliki kancing rendah yang akan menujukkan tulang selangka dan sedikit dada Baekhyun.

"Ganti." Chanyeol berucap datar.

"Apa?" Taeyong berjengit tidak terima. Baekhyun akan datang sebagai calon pendamping Phoenix, itu bukanlah kesalahan untuk menujukkan sedikit pesona Baekhyun pada banyak media.

"Aku tidak menyukainya." Chanyeol menatap Taeyong tajam.

"Tapi kami menyukainya." Luhan yang menyahut.

"Itu adalah kalian, Baekhyun tidak sama dengan kalian. Ia _pure_ dan _innocent_ , ganti." Suara Chanyeol mulai terdengar kasar.

"Ini hanya kostum." Luhan terlihat mengernyit tidak suka.

"Tidak, ganti. Calon istriku pergi untuk sebuah konferensi pers pernikahan dengan seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses. Ia tidak pergi untuk melacur. Cepat ganti." Chanyeol tidak berteriak, tapi suaranya terdengar keras. Ia menggunakan sisi dominannya, membuat Luhan dan Taeyong tidak mampu menolak. Meski tidak suka, mereka harus menuruti Chanyeol.

Luhan meraih _paper bag_ lain dengan wajah cemberut yang masih tampak manis sedangkan Taeyong membantunya melihat-lihat. Chanyeol hanya melihat itu dalam diam.

"Tuan Park." Seseorang tiba-tiba memanggilnya dan ia menemukan Sehun yang membungkuk padanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai sahutan.

"Saya telah membawa berkas yang Anda minta kemarin. Saya letakkan di ruang kerja Anda." Sehun menyampaikan maksudnya dengan formal.

"Ya, aku akan ke sana sekarang." Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun padanya lalu berdiri dan bersiap pergi.

"Pilih pakaian yang aku inginkan, kalian mengetahuinya. Ia harus tampak berharga, bukan murahan. Aku harap kalian memahaminya." Chanyeol berbicara pada Luhan dan Taeyong dengan suara rendah yang membuat dua submisif itu sedikit berjengit.

"Dan kau Sehun, sudah kukatakan padamu untuk jangan terlalu formal jika kita tidak di kantor. Kau keluargaku dan aku tidak suka jika seorang anggota keluargaku memperlakukan dirinya sendiri seperti seorang budak." Chanyeol mengernyit tidak suka pada Sehun, tapi suaranya tidak berbahaya. Ia hanya terdengar cukup terganggu dan Sehun segera menyahut dengan anggukan kecil.

Chanyeol berjalan menjauh dan mendekati Jeno yang berada sedikit jauh dari Sehun. Ia datang untuk mendampingi Luhan dan Sehun yang kebetulan berada di satu tempat yang sama. Ia membungkuk pada Chanyeol lalu mengangkat tubuhnya setelah ia menangkap gerakan Chanyeol yang mengangguk melalui ujung matanya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Renjun, ia submisif kecil yang manis. Aku mengharapkan kebahagian untuknya." Dan Chanyeol mengusap pucuk kepala Jeno lembut. Ia terdengar hangat dan bersahabat.

Semua tingkah laku Chanyeol telah Baekhyun simpan di dalam memorinya. Ia sedikit mengernyit, Chanyeol terlihat menjadi orang-orang yang berbeda. Baekhyun merasa bingung tapi satu hal baru mengisi pikirannya. Chanyeol mungkin bukanlah seorang iblis juga bukan seorang malaikat, ia hanya seorang manusia biasa. Ia hanya dididik dengan cara iblis dan dilatih menjadi iblis, tapi ia memberikan cinta seperti malaikat. Bagi Baekhyun ia bukan orang jahat, juga bukan orang baik. Ia hanya seseorang yang berusaha bertahan hidup dengan tingkah laku iblis, meski cintanya seindah malaikat.

.

.

Baekhyun telah berada di dalam mobil yang berisi ia, Chanyeol, Jongdae, dan Sehun. Taeyong, Luhan, Minseok, dan Jeno berada di mobil di belakang mereka. Telah hampir sepuluh menit mereka di dalam dan Baekhyun hanya diam. Orang-orang yang berbicara hanya Sehun dan Chanyeol, mereka berbicara mengenai pekerjaan mereka. Sepertinya pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan di rumah Chanyeol belum berakhir dan harus berlanjut di sini mengingat Sehun akan langsung kembali ke kantor. Sedangkan Chanyeol akan kembali ke rumah karena ada beberapa pekerjaan yang tidak memerlukan _deadline_ cepat ditinggalkan di ruangannya.

Chanyeol sangat sibuk, Baekhyun mengerti itu. Terlebih mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan, Chanyeol harus menyelesaikan banyak pekerjaannya sebelum hari penikahan mereka. Dan karena kesibukkan itulah mereka melangsungkan konferensi pers di _convention hall_ sebuah hotel berbintang lima di bawah naungan perusahaan Yifan. Chanyeol harus melakukannya di sana karena hanya hotel itu yang letaknya paling dekat dengan kediaman mereka.

"Baik, Sehun. Aku minta salinan data ini. Usahakan besok pagi telah ada di meja kantorku." Chanyeol menyerahkan satu rangkap berkas pada Sehun yang menoleh dari posisi duduknya yang memang di sebelah Jongdae yang menyetir.

"Baik. Apa ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?" Sehun menerima berkas itu dan melihat isinya.

"Lengkapi data pengeluaran bulan lalu, kurasa itu saja." Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan wajah yang tampak lega. Tangannya terangkat untuk memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan mata yang terpejam. Ia sedikit terlihat kelelahan dan stres, Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Ia ingat bagaimana Chanyeol membentaknya tadi pagi karena rasa stres, Baekhyun cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

"Oh, Baekhyun." Chanyeol bergumam kecil saat matanya yang terbuka perlahan menatap sosok Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap sisi wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat cantik, tapi saat ini ia terlihat lebih cantik karena riasan juga pakaian yang Taeyong dan Luhan berikan. Baekhyun mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih yang bagian bawahnya dimasukkan ke dalam celana kain hitam yang tidak begitu ketat dan sebuah _long coat parka_ berwarna biru gelap yang membalut tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang manis juga tampak sempurna. Luhan dan Taeyong memberi sedikit riasan pada mata cokelatnya, mereka tidak menggunakan _contact lens_ tapi riasan matanya membuat mata yang biasanya sayu itu menjadi sedikit tajam. Rambut cokelatnya ditata rapi dengan bagian depan yang menutupi dahinya juga bibirnya yang menjadi semakin ranum dengan warna merah muda yang segar. Sempurna.

"Kau sangat cantik." Suara Chanyeol terdengar lembut, mengabaikan dua orang di depan yang hampir terbatuk karena pengakuan gamblangnya.

Baekhyun berdehem sebentar dan menunuduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Suaranya terdengar lirih dan malu-malu saat ia menggumamkan kata-kata terima kasih.

"Kau sangat sempurna dan kau yang sekarang lebih dari sekedar sempurna. Jika saja ada sebuah kata yang lebih tepat dari kata 'sempurna', maka kata itu lah yang menggambarkan dirimu. Kau seindah malaikat." Chanyeol mengangkat wajah itu perlahan dan mengecup kening Baekhyun yang tertutupi rambut yang terasa sangat halus saat menyentuh bibirnya.

"Terima kasih."

"Kau tidak pantas berterima kasih, itu bukan omong kosong. Aku hanya menyampaikan sebuah kejujuran yang terdengar seperti pujian." Mata bulat Chanyeol kembali menatap wajah itu, ia seperti mendapatkan seluruh keindahan dunia pada sosok Baekhyun yang rapuh dan berharga.

"Kau juga, Chanyeol. Kau sangat indah, sangat tampan. Kau sangat sempurna baik di dalam keseharianmu maupun sekarang, kau selalu sangat indah." Baekhyun menyahut seraya memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Chanyeol di tengah jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.

"Jangan memujiku dengan sesuatu yang tidak aku miliki. Aku tidak lah sempurna, aku pria yang mengerikan. Di balik raga ini hanya berisi jutaan keburukan." Chanyeol berujar lirih, ia tidak berharap Baekhyun akan mengatakan kebohongan ini padanya.

"Tidak, kau sangat indah. Kau sangat sempurna, setidaknya bagi diriku." Wajah Baekhyun mengerut dalam, ia terlihat bersungguh-sungguh.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun padanya, "Terima kasih."

Jiwa yang murni, jiwa yang dipenuhi kelopak bunga, jiwa yang berisi kebaikan sejati. Bahkan pada seorang pria yang selalu menyakitinya Baekhyun masih bisa mengatakan hal-hal yang indah. Baekhyun seakan mampu menembus dirinya dengan tatapannya yang selembut kain sutera. Baekhyun dapat menemukan sesuatu yang baik di tengah jutaan dosa yang ia buat. Baekhyun seperti menemukan setitik emas di dalam lumpur.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat seperti memenuhi relung hatinya yang hampir selalu membeku. Hanya karena beberapa kata dan pandangan lembut Baekhyun telah menghangatkannya. Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Hanya mengecup saja, tidak lebih dan itu sudah membuat Baekhyun tersipu.

"Chanyeol, maaf mengganggu, kita hampir sampai." Jongdae yang berbicara. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengganggu, tapi mereka memang telah memasuki gerbang hotel tempat tujuan.

"Ya." Chanyeol menjawab singkat dan menarik tangannya dari sekitar wajah Baekhyun.

Mobil yang Jongdae bawa berhenti perlahan dan Chanyeol menemukan banyak awak media yang telah memenuhi sekitar pintu masuk. Itu wajar karena hanya ada sekitar 3 awak media saja yang ia perkenankan memasuki _convention hall_ untuk mendengar konferensi persnya secara langsung.

"Silakan, Bos." Seorang pengawal membukakan pintu mobil dan Chanyeol segera keluar. Diulurkannya tangannya untuk Baekhyun sambut setelah ia menjejakkan kakinya di tanah dan Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangannya.

Baekhyun turun dengan perlahan, tapi Chanyeol merasa itu bukan masalah. Baekhyun tengah mengandung dan itu benar-benar bagus jika Baekhyun menjadi berhati-hati. Chanyeol berjalan tenang dengan Baekhyun yang memeluk lengannya. Mereka berjalan terus dan mengabaikan banyak pertanyaan. Mereka terus tenang hingga Baekhyun tiba-tiba mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol dengan sedikit lebih keras. Chanyeol baru saja menoleh saat menemukan Baekhyun yang merintih dengan wajah mengerut.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berhenti berjalan dan berbisik pada Baekhyun yang masih bergelayut padanya.

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya pusing." Suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih.

"Karena _blitz?_ "

"Ya dan mereka terasa seperti sedikit mendesakku." Mereka, para pemburu berita itu. Mereka mendesak Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tengah mengandung, Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu.

"Maaf, bisakah untuk tidak mendesak maju? Aku membawa calon istriku dan kami akan melakukan konferensi pers. Biarkan kami lewat dengan nyaman." Chanyeol mulai memberikan pengertian tapi berhentinya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun malah semakin membuat mereka bergerak maju untuk mendapatkan sebuah berita.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab seluruh pertanyaan kalian. Jadi berhenti melakukan hal sia-sia dan mengganggu waktuku." Chanyeol mulai terdengar kesal. Terlebih Baekhyun kembali merintih dan menggenggamnya dengan semakin erat.

"Tidak ada jalan lain. Kami akan mendesak mereka dan membuka jalan, kau bawa lah Baekhyun _Hyung_ untuk masuk secepat mungkin." Jongdae yang berbicara dan Sehun terlihat waspada di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa berpikir lama. Ia segera merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya saat Jongdae dan Sehun mendorong para pemburu berita itu menjauh. Tangannya yang lain yang kuat dan kekar terangkat untuk menutupi mata Baekhyun agar tidak merasakan silaunya _blitz_. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan pergerakan cepat Chanyeol tapi kemudian ia merasa nyaman. Chanyeol bergerak cepat, namun tidak menyakitinya. Baekhyun sungguh mencintai rasa nyaman dan hangat pelukan yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Baek, sekarang tidak apa-apa. Buka matamu, kita telah tiba di _lobby_." Chanyeol mengintrupsi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Chanyeol, ayo." Jongdae berbicara lalu menggiring mereka mendekati _lift_ yang tidak lama terbuka dan tampak kosong. Mereka memasukinya dalam diam meski Chanyeol masih tampak memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan sedikit cemas.

"Bagaimana kepalamu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih." Baekhyun tersenyum meyakinkan meski masih merasa sedikit pening.

"Tentu. Kau tahu, kau membuatku khawatir."

"Maaf." Hanya satu kata, tapi Baekhyun terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang terpenting adalah kau selalu baik-baik saja." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut jemari Baekhyun yang melingkari satu lengannya.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tentu, sayang." Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepalanya singkat. Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak perlu berterima kasih pada sesuatu yang memang seharusnya ia dapatkan dari seorang caon suami.

"Aku berjanji, Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan mempermalukanmu."

"Ya, kau memang tidak pernah mempermalukanku, aku percaya itu."

Baekhyun terlihat sangat senang dengan sahutan yang Chanyeol berikan. Tidak pernah ada orang yang mempercayainya sebesar Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat berbeda, ia mempercayai Baekhyun meski ia sering menyakitinya. Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun semakin mencintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol." Baekhyun berujar lirih, mencegah orang lain mendengar perkataannya dengan terlalu jelas.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu."

Jongdae dan Sehun terlihat terkejut pada jawaban yang Chanyeol berikan. Tidak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol menjawab secepat dan seyakin itu tentang perasaan cintanya. Tidak pernah, sekalipun pada Taeyong yang pernah pria itu cintai sepenuh hati. Astaga, jika Jongdae dan Sehun boleh berharap, mereka ingin Chanyeol seperti ini selamanya. Mereka ingin Chanyeol menjadi Chanyeol yang mereka kenal. Menjadi Chanyeol yang seperti dulu karena kelembutan Baekhyun.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

Nah, akhirnya selesai juga. Sebenernya aku mau membuat chapter ini bersambung pas setelah *ehem time-nya Chanbaek, tapi kepalaku malah terasa penuh dan aku belum dapat kata-kata yang sesuai buat scene itu. So, gimana kalo untuk chapter selanjutnya, setuju? Ayo jawab di review! XD Oh ya, semoga chapter ini memuaskan ya ;)

 **Big thanks for:**

 **ptrr27 | chanbaekkie6104 | lookingforcb | elshanp | newBee3595 | LyWoo | Theresia341 | 90GoldButOld | ByunB04 | Anandia Ariesta Dwi Yuniarti | ParkYooAh | biancamndgi6104 | milkybaek | pineash | chanbaekis | byankai | shellagraha | Hunnie's Wife | hulas99 | restikadena90 | parkyui | LionBee | Qeen'simprintee | Guest217 | BellvaOh | Byunsex | iim6104 | Guest | hyuniee86 | Baebaebaek | alietha doll | rinkai | lenyrhsn | D'Loey | LightPhoenix614 | meliarisky7 | byunbaek7853 | baekhu | baek in my eye**

Makasih banget udah mau baca. Maaf kalo update ku gak terlalu cepet dan kalian malah jadi lupa. Yah, sebenarnya aku udah ngelakuin yang terbaik buat update secepat yang aku mampu. Dan buat **baekhu** yang masih kepikiran isi chapter lima tentang satu rahasia yang disembunyikan dari Baek. Rahasia itu tetap ada, tapi mereka yang tahu rahasia itu berusaha untuk membicarakannya seminimum mungkin. Bisa dibilang ini rahasia yang sangat rentan yang akan menjadi sebuah sambaran untuk Baek. Rahasia itu akan terbongkar suatu saat nanti, tapi masih belum. Rahasia itu termasuk kunci penting untuk perjalanan FF ini, kalo aku bongkar sekarang ntar FF nya menuju end. So, ditunggu ya? Dan jangan lupa review ;)

.

Last, you reviewing and I writing~ ^^


	25. Chapter 25 (Actually 24)

Title : Tears in the Thorn

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 2**_ _ **4**_ _ **]**_

.

.

.

"Ah… Tu-tunggu dulu, Yifan. Hentikan sebentar." Joonmyeon mendorong Yifan yang sedang menyesap lehernya.

"Ada apa, Joonmyeon? Sesuatu mengganggumu? Kau keberatan jika aku melakukannya?" Mata Yifan yang berkabut masih sedikit menampakkan kepedulian pada apapun yang Joonmyeon inginkan.

"Tidak, bukan itu."

"Katakan saja jika kau tidak menginginkannya, aku akan berhenti." Yifan menarik napas sebentar untuk meredakan nafsunya lalu membawa tangannya untuk mengelus dahi Joonmyeon yang telah basah oleh keringat, menyingkirkan rambut-rambut halus yang sedikit menghalanginya untuk menatap wajah manis Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon terlihat sedikit ragu dan takut untuk mengusiknya, Yifan jadi khawatir dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ia tidak ingin memaksa Joonmyeon karena sudah cukup dahulu ia melakukannya. Dulu saat ia masih baru saja bertemu Joonmyeon, saat ia masih menjadi orang yang benar-benar egois. Saat itu ia memaksa Joonmyeon, memaksakan diri pada Joonmyeon. Tapi keterpurukan Joonmyeon setelahnya membuat ia menyesal. Ia tidak lagi ingin melakukannya dengan paksaan, ia tidak lagi mau Joonmyeon kembali terluka karena keegoisannya.

"Tidak, Yifan, benar-benar bukan itu." Joonmyeon menggeleng kecil dengan senyuman lalu tangannya meraih tangan Yifan yang mengelus dahinya dengan perlahan. Ia tahu apa yang Yifan pikirkan dan ia ingin Yifan untuk berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Yifan menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan setelah itu. Ia sungguh sedang sangat bernafsu dan Joonmyeon memintanya berhenti karena segala sesuatu yang masih belum ia ketahui. Ia ingin menerkam Joonmyeon dan menghentikannya melakukan hal tidak jelas, tapi ia tahu itu sangat egois.

"Lalu bisa kau perjelas mengapa kau menghentikanku? Cepat, Joonmyeon, kau tahu aku tidak suka menunda-nunda." Mata Yifan memandang Joonmyeon dengan sedikit tajam, ia tampak menahan kesal.

"Segera hubungi Tuan kwon, tolong." Joonmyeon mengatakannya setelah melirik jam yang ada di kamar mereka.

"Apa? Aku bisa melakukannya nanti. Sekarang aku hanya ingin menikmatimu."

"Ah! Yi-Yifan! Jangan- ngh! S-seperti ini! Hen- ah! Hentikan sebentar!" Joonmyeon mendesah dengan kepanikkan saat Yifan merendahkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba lalu menyerang pucuk dadanya. Tangannya bergerak kacau untuk mendorong tubuh Yifan menjauh.

"Apalagi, Joonmyeon? Kau benar-benar menggangguku." Yifan menatap Joonmyeon tajam, ia benar-benar kesal.

"Hubungi sekarang, kumohon. Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau suka setelahnya." Joonmyeon mencoba memberikan pengertian.

"Aku bebas melakukan apapun padamu, aku pemilikmu." Sifat seorang Yifan yang otoriter telah kembali, Joonmyeon jadi tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi jika kau melakukan ini tanpa menghubungi Tuan Kwon terlebih dahulu, dia mungkin sempat untuk mengacaukan Chanyeol. Aku adalah sahabat Baekhyun dan membiarkan Chanyeol menjadi kacau hanya akan menyakitinya, aku sangat peduli padanya, kau tahu itu. Kita tidak akan di sana sampai konferensi pers pernikahan mereka usai dilakukan. Aku tahu kau, kau tidak pernah meninggalkan aku yang sangat kelelahan dan kesakitan setelah kita melakukannya." Joonmyeon menjelaskan dengan lembut. Ia khawatir Tuan Kwon akan sempat melakukan sesuatu jika Yifan tidak menghubunginya segera. Yifan adalah seorang pria yang luar biasa, Joonmyeon tahu apapun yang terjadi Yifan tidak mungkin pernah meninggalkannya sendiri seusai mereka bercinta. Tapi itu akan menjadi bencana untuk saat ini.

"Menghubungi Tuan Kwon bukan satu dari kewajibanmu, aku yang akan melakukannya, jadi diamlah." Suara Yifan terdengar keras.

"Ah! Yif- Mh! Ja- Mnh! Mh!"Joonmyeon berteriak panik di tengah ciuman kasar penuh nafsu yang Yifan berikan.

"Apa lagi, Joon?" Mendengar teriakan panik Joonmyeon, Yifan merasa seperti memperkosa Joonmyeon. Ia tidak suka, ia lemah pada perlakuan Joonmyeon yang seperti itu.

"Tolong, Yifan, aku mohon." Dan Joonmyeon memanfaatkan rasa tidak suka Yifan dengan memohon.

"Ck! Baiklah, aku akan menghubunginya. Kau diam di sini dan tunggu aku." Yifan menyahut dengan enggan lalu menggeleng kecil saat menemukan Joonmyeon mengangguk dengan senyuman pada apa yang ia sampaikan.

Yifan berjalan menjauh dan mendekati jendela dengan tubuh setengah telanjang. Ponsel telah ada di genggamannya, ia mengambil nafas sebentar lalu menekan-nekan benda berlayar datar itu. Ini tampaknya akan menjadi adu mulut yang alot jika saja ia tidak mampu mengendalikan nafsu yang sedari tadi ia pendam.

"Tuan Kwon." Yifan menyapa lebih dulu.

" _Oh, ya. Selamat pagi, Tuan Wu."_ Terdengar sopan dan bersahabat, pembisnis tua yang licik.

"Ya, kuharap aku tidak mengganggumu." Basa-basi, hal yang memuakkan bagi Yifan.

" _Anda membutuhkan bantuan?"_

"Tepat sekali. Tapi mungkin bukan bantuan, aku membutuhkan kerja sama." Mata tajam Yifan mengedar pada kursi taman yang terlihat dari jendela kamarnya.

" _Tentu. Saya sangat menikmati bekerja sama dengan Anda."_ Penjilat, mulut pria tua itu benar-benar penuh sandiwara.

"Kalau begitu, kau akan mengatakan iya pada perkataan yang nanti aku katakan?" Kening Yifan mengkerut, ia ingin langsung pada inti. Tapi ia tahu pria tua itu perlu banyak basa-basi agar tidak mampu untuk mengelak.

" _Ya, pasti. Anda adalah mitra kerja yang paling saya senangi."_ Pembual, kata-kata yang pria tua itu katakan benar-benar berisi manisan.

"Bagaimana kalau kuminta kau untuk berhenti mencoba membatalkan pernikahan Tuan Park dan calon istrinya?" Kali ini Yifan mengarahkan tatapan pada Joonmyeon yang menunggunya dengan posisi duduk di kepala ranjang.

" _Tunngu, Tuan. Apa?"_

"Kau membuat panggilan untuk mengancam Tuan Park. Kau seharusnya tahu satu hal, menjalin kerja sama dengannya tidak untuk membuatnya menikahi putrimu. Pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan, kehidupan pribadi adalah kehidupan pribadi, cobalah untuk bersikap lebih professional." Yifan mengatakan kalimat prihatin dengan panjang lebar, tapi wajahnya tidak sedikit pun tampak prihatin. Ia adalah Yifan, ia adalah seorang pemeran utama dalam sandiwara ini.

" _Saya memita maaf untuk tidak bersikap professional. Saya melakukannya semata-mata untuk putri bungsu yang sungguh sangat saya hargai. Ia benar-benar mencintai Tuan Park, saya tidak sanggup melihatnya menangis karena patah hati."_ Suara pria itu terdengar penuh sesal, tapi Yifan tahu ia tengah menyimpan kesal.

"Ia tidak mencintai Tuan Park. Kau ingin menikahkan mereka hanya untuk harta. Kau sangat berambisi untuk membuat Tuan Park menjadi menantumu dan mendapatkan kekayaannya. Dan untuk merealisasikannya kau membuat sebuah skenario. Berpura-pura ingin bekerja sama dan membantu, hingga saat ia ingin menikahi orang lain kau mengancamnya dan membuat satu-satunya jalan yang bisa Tuan Park ambil hanyalah menikahi putrimu." Mata yang tadi menatap Joonmyeon berubah tajam, membuat Joonmyeon mengerutkan keningnya.

" _Tidak, Tuan. Itu sungguh tidak benar, putri saya sungguh mencintai Tuan Park. Saya hanya mencoba untuk membantunya mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan."_ Yifan muak, pria tua itu benar-benar terdengar seperti seorang ayah yang sangat menyayangi putrinya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah melakukan itu. Ia adalah putri bungsumu, seorang putri termuda yang lahir dari rahim istri kesekian milikmu. Anakmu hanya sebagai alatmu untuk mendulang emas."

" _Maaf, Tuan, Anda telah melukai harga diri saya. Saya bukan lah seorang ayah yang dapat melakukan hal rendah seperti itu."_ Sekarang pria itu terdengar terluka.

"Aku tidak sedang mengada-ngada. Atau aku perlu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang aku temukan untuk beberapa media?" Nah, Yifan mulai mengeluarkan ancaman. Yifan adalah ahli berdebat, lawannya sudah pasti akan menyerah.

" _Apa yang Anda maksud? Apa yang Anda miliki?"_ Mulai terdengar panik, sudah diduga, ia memang pria tua yang sangat bodoh.

"Sesuatu yang berhasil kamera tersembunyiku dapatkan, percakapan yang melibatkan kau dan putrimu mengenai Tuan Park. Aku meletakkan satu di ruanganmu karena merasa curiga saat Tuan Park mengatakan kau ingin bekerja sama dengannya. Kalau sesuatu itu aku bagikan pada media, kira-kira judul-judul seperti apa yang akan mereka cantumkan pada _Thumbline?_ " Yifan sedikit menyeringai. Mengerikan, Joonmyeon bahkan sempat bergidik.

" _Tidak, jangan. Saya salah, saya mengaku salah."_ Pria tua itu terpaksa mengaku karena jika berita negatif tentang dirinya muncul di _thumbline_ , maka perusahaannya akan mendapatkan ancaman _._

"Ya, semakin cepat kau mengaku maka kau akan selamat. Tuan Kwon, apapun yang terjadi, Tuan Park akan menikahi calon istrinya. Jika kau berharap ia akan berpaling hanya karena sebuah ancaman kerjasama, maka kami akan mengancam balik. Jika kau diletakkan pada dua pilihan, Painite atau Jadeite, maka kau pasti akan memilih Jadeite karena itu lebih berharga. Jika Tuan Park diletakkan pada dua pilihan, putrimu atau calon istrinya, maka Tuan Park akan memilih calon istrinya karena ia jauh lebih berharga." Hening, Tuan Kwon tidak menyahut, tapi panggilan tidak terputus. Yifan menyeringai dengan mata yang dipenuhi kepuasan.

"Kau tahu, Tuan Park hanya menjadi sangat baik. Ia membuat panggilan denganku dan sedikit bercerita mengenai ancamanmu. Jika ia adalah aku, maka cerita akan berubah. Aku bisa saja menerima putrimu dan menjadi menantumu. Tapi aku yang akan mengambil alih perusahannmu dan kau akan bekerja untukku seperti seorang pecundang yang akan mengemis untuk sekedar belas kasihan. Kau akan kelaparan tanpa perut buncimu itu, kau akan menjadi sangat kurus dan tirus dengan kulit yang kusam. Sedangkan putrimu, aku akan menceraikannya dan memberikannya status janda muda miskin yang akan selalu menjadi barang mainan puluhan pengawalku untuk mendapatkan sesuap nasi. Bagaimana? Ingin mencoba?" Suara Yifan terdengar ramah, tapi kata-katanya benar-benar mengerikan. Pria tua itu bahkan mulai berkeringat dingin. Sangat kejam dan tanpa ragu, nyawa seseorang seperti dirinya akan dapat lenyap dengan mudah hanya karena sebuah genggaman.

"Tidak menjawab, Tuan Kwon? Kau ketakutan. Tentu saja, kau tengah berhadapan dengan iblis kejam dengan rupa rupawan." Yifan tertawa puas setelahnya.

.

.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka dengan perlahan dan Baekhyun yang tengah memeluk tangan kanan Chanyeol telah tampak, begitu juga calon suaminya yang menawan. Mereka benar-benar serasi, pasangan berpengaruh dan sempat menjadi perbincangan hangat. Chanyeol yang tampan dan Baekhyun yang manis, semua mata media langsung tertuju pada mereka.

"Begini tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol berbisik pada Baekhyun. Itu mengenai _blitz_ kamera yang tengah memotret mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka tidak sebanyak tadi." Baekhyun menyahut disertai senyuman.

Chanyeol juga tersenyum, bukti dari seberapa lega perasaannya sekarang. Dan itu sangat manis, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang hangat dan romantis dari bagaimana mereka tersenyum dan memandang satu sama lain dengan lembut. _Blitz_ kembali bermunculan, media berlomba-lomba mengabadikan momen langka ini. Sekarang adalah pertama kalinya calon pemimpin Park Corp memunculkan diri bersama kekasihnya dan itu luar biasa karena mereka tampak saling mencintai.

"Chanyeol, tempat telah disediakan dan aku jamin tidak ada satu pun dari media yang dapat menyentuh kalian." Jongdae berbisik dengan pandangan yang tanpa henti mengawasi pergerakan media.

"Baik, kalau begitu aku akan memulai konferensi pers ini." Chanyeol berbisik kecil pada Jongdae, tapi kata-katanya masih dapat Baekhyun dengar.

"Mundur lebih dulu, Baekhyun. Berjalanlah bersama Jongdae, aku akan memimpin di depan." Chanyeol memberikan perintah dan Baekhyun yang penurut bahkan bergerak menuruti dalam satu detik setelahnya.

Chanyeol merapikan pakaiannya sebentar lalu mengangkat dagunya tinggi, mengentalkan aura dan penampilan seorang penguasa yang memang harus dimilikinya. Ia memberikan perintah pada Baekhyun dan itu terdengar angkuh. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin berjalan berdampingan dengan calon istrinya, tapi Baekhyun tengah mengandung, Chanyeol tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk sekedar mempercayakan penjagaan pada pengawal dan pihak hotel. Ia memiliki banyak pengawal, bukan tidak mungkin jika suruhan musuh menyamar menjadi salah satu. Dan bisa jadi juga beberapa staf hotel atau media telah menerima amplop lumayan tebal untuk menjalankan perintah menyakiti Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak bisa bertindak gegabah mengingat mereka berada di tempat yang mudah untuk diserang.

" _Hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Jongdae yang berada di samping Baekhyun bertanya dengan berbisik, mencegah orang-orang mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, sangat kecil hingga hanya Jongdae yang dapat melihatnya.

Jongdae balas tersenyum kecil lalu segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain dengan raut wajah yang berubah. Orang-orang mengenalnya hanya sebatas tangan kanan seorang Phoenix dan juga pengawal utama Park Chanyeol calon pemimpin Park Corp. Tidak ada satu pun orang luar yang boleh tahu kalau mereka memiliki hubungan seperti keluarga.

Perlahan Jongdae mengarahkan Baekhyun untuk mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang telah lebih dulu melangkah dibandingkan mereka. Chanyeol berjalan tegas, tapi tidak cepat sehingga Baekhyun dapat mengikutinya dengan mudah. Dan Chanyeol yang telah tiba di tempat yang telah ditentukan mengulurkan tangannya untuk Baekhyun raih, menarik Baekhyun agar berdiri di sampingnya, sementara Jongdae berdiri sedikit lebih jauh dari mereka.

"Selamat siang, aku sangat menghargai kedatangan kalian di sini siang hari ini." Suara Chanyeol yang menyapa disambut bunyian _shutter._

"Aku Park Chanyeol, calon pemimpin Park Corp. Aku berterima kasih pada kebesaran hati Tuan Wu yang memperkenankan aku menggunakan salah satu ruangannya untuk melakukan konferensi pers hari ini. Dan dengan pemikiran yang matang, demi kebaikan dan keamanan Tuan Muda Byun, aku hanya mengundang tiga media. Kuharap konferensi pers hari ini berjalan dengan lancar dan sesuai dengan yang aku harapkan." Chanyeol mulai berbicara dengan tenang sementara Baekhyun tercenung karena cara Chanyeol memanggilnya. Tuan Muda Byun, ia bukan itu, ia hanya seseorang yang dipungut dan menjadi tuan muda hanya karena ia memiliki marga Byun.

"Aku telah memperkenalkan diriku, maka dari itu, perkenankan aku mengenalkan calon istriku." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun mendekat dengan mesra, memaksa Baekhyun keluar dari khayalannya dan cepat-cepat tersenyum.

"Ini adalah Byun Baekhyun, Tuan Muda Byun yang telah menjadi calon istriku. Kami telah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak remaja setelah kami dipertemukan oleh orang tua kami. Aku mendengar desas-desus di masyarakat mengenai kekasihku, kekasih gelapku, atau calon istriku yang mengandung keturunanku. Aku tidak akan menjelaskan apapun tentang itu juga tidak akan menjawab apapun jika kalian bertanya mengenai itu." Orang-orang media yang berada di sana saling pandang. Chanyeol tidak menjelaskan apapun, mungkin ada sesuatu yang benar dari salah satu desas-desus itu.

"Tapi ada satu kepastian, kami akan segera menikah. Kami akan menikah secepatnya, tapi aku tidak akan memberitahu secara rinci mengenai kapan dan dimana pernikahan kami akan berlangsung. Tamu yang akan diundang hanya orang-orang terdekat dan tanpa satu pun media." Chanyeol menemukan orang-orang media itu tampak sedikit berjengit setelah mendengar sedikit informasi darinya.

"Bagaimana dengan bulan madu? Apa kalian memiliki rencana mengenai waktu dan tempat?" Pertanyaan dari seorang wartawan wanita.

"Kami tidak memiliki satu pun. Jika kami telah memutuskan, aku tetap tidak akan memberitahukan apapun pada media." Chanyeol menyahut tegas.

"Apakah Anda memiliki alasan khusus?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin calon istriku merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran media. Calon istriku adalah seseorang yang tenang yang juga mencintai ketenangan." Ketidaknyamanan Baekhyun pada _blitz_ membuat Chanyeol dapat menjawab pertanyaan media dengan cepat.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup, aku dan calon istriku yang luar biasa akan pamit. Selamat siang." Chanyeol berjalan menjauh menuju pintu keluar dengan tangan yang memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, mengajaknya untuk segera pergi. Media mulai banyak berbicara dan ia hanya mencegah agar tidak ada banyak hal yang dibicarakan. Dalam setiap langkahnya ia bisa mendengar teriakan penuh pertanyaan dan teriakan Jongdae yang meminta mereka untuk jangan mendekat. Sepertinya membawa Baekhyun keluar dari keadaan ini adalah cara yang tepat.

"Anda akan segera kembali, Tuan Park?" Sehun yang berdiri di dekat pintu bertanya padanya.

"Ya, kau bisa pergi ke kantor."

"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda, ia ingin memberikan sedikit ucapan dari Tuan Wu." Sehun kembali berbicara, mengintrupsi salah satu pengawal Chanyeol yang telah hampir membukakan pintu.

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil dan seorang wanita yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berjalan mendekat setelah Sehun mengangguk padanya. Wanita itu cantik, sangat cantik. Ia berpakaian formal, sepertinya salah satu pekerja Yifan.

"Selamat siang, Tuan. Maaf mengganggu waktu Anda. Saya Bae Joohyun, sekretaris Tuan Wu." Wanita itu membungkuk sebagai sapaan formal. Chanyeol menyahutnya dengan anggukan kepala yang lebih dalam, ia tidak membungkuk, hanya mengangguk lebih dalam. Ini adalah pekerjaannya sebagai rakyat sipil, ia harus terlihat sedikit lebih biasa.

Sekretaris, sangat Yifan. Yifan tidak seperti dirinya yang memiliki seorang tangan kanan khusus, Yifan hanya perlu seorang sekretaris yang tidak memiliki hubungan dan pengetahuan apapun tentang pekerjaan gelapnya. Sedangkan dirinya memilih Sehun sebagai tangan kanannya, seorang keluarga yang mengetahui dan memiliki hubungan dengan pekerjaan gelapnya. Sehun seorang hacker untuk pekerjaan mereka.

"Selamat siang, apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar cukup ramah, membuat Sehun sempat mengerutkan keningnya sebentar.

"Saya kemari hanya untuk memberikan sebuah titipan dari Tuan Wu. Beliau berhalangan untuk datang dan meminta saya menyampaikan sedikit kata-kata pada Tuan." Wanita itu berbicara formal dengan bibir sedikit menukik lalu berbalik ke arah Kun yang memeluk sebuah bunga. Tampaknya Kun yang mengantarnya ke sini atas perintah Yifan agar wanita itu diperkenankan untuk menemuinya.

"Ini, Tuan. Beliau mengucapkan selamat atas lancarnya konferensi pers Anda dan harapan agar pesta pernikahan Anda berjalan dengan yang diharapkan." Joohyun menyerahkan bunga itu pada Chanyeol dengan gerakan formal. Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum, tersenyum ramah yang benar-benar ia paksakan. Sementara _blitz_ kembali bermuculan, media yang Chanyeol perkenankan untuk meliput kini berlomba-lomba mengabadikan moment itu. Moment luar biasa karena kepedulian Tuan Wu pada sahabat karibnya yang akan memulai kehidupan baru. Semua orang tahu kalau mereka telah bersahabat sejak belia dan membuat berita mengenai persahabatan mereka akan membuat banyak orang menghangat.

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, kali ini lebih ramah.

Tapi sesungguhnya tidak ada yang mengerti dengan apa yang benar-benar ia rasakan sekarang. Sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya ingin segera pergi dan menghentikan kepura-puraannya. Ia bukan Baekhyun yang dengan mudah melempar senyum manis pada Joohyun yang juga tersenyum padanya. Ia adalah Phoenix, ia tidak bisa berpura-pura tersenyum terlalu lama.

.

.

"Hati-hati, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengucapkannya saat Baekhyun menaiki anak tangga terakhir menuju kamar mereka. Setelah sedikit berbincang dengan sekretaris Yifan tadi mereka segera kembali. Dan Chanyeol semakin mantap untuk kembali dan memasuki ruang kerjanya setelah ia menemukan kain bertuliskan darah di dalam mobilnya. Lagi, teror yang sama. Untung saja Chanyeol lebih dulu memasuki mobil dan sempat menyimpankan di saku celana formalnya tepat sebelum membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Berbicara tentang teror, Chanyeol telah meminta Sehun untuk menghubungi seseorang terpercaya pada hari-hari sebelumnya agar segera menyelidiki. Chanyeol telah menyerahkan kain yang sebelumnya pada Sehun. Ia benar-benar berhati-hati sehingga memberi itu saat Baekhyun beristirahat di rumah sakit.

Chanyeol langsung melepaskan jasnya sesaat setelah mereka memasuki kamar dan Baekhyun yang melihat itu segera mendekati Chanyeol untuk menyampirkan jas itu di lengannya. Baekhyun tampak lelah, Chanyeol kira itu karena Baekhyun tengah hamil muda di kehamilan pertamanya. Baekhyun juga menangis tadi pagi lalu segera saja sibuk, ia tidak banyak minum dan kehilangan banyak energi karena tangisan yang membuat matanya memerah.

"Istirahatlah, Baek, bersihkan riasan wajahmu. Aku tahu kau telah lelah sedari pagi." Chanyeol berujar sambil menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku, mencegah Baekhyun melakukan itu untuknya.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun menyahut lirih lalu meletakkan jas Chanyeol pada sebuah wadah di dekat kamar mandi, ia akan mencucinya nanti. Diam-diam Baekhyun menghela napas, entah lega atau tidak. Ia memang lelah, tapi hormonnya juga bergejolak. Ia ingin Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu padanya untuk meredakan gairah di dalam dirinya, tapi ia terlalu malu untuk meminta. Baekhyun tengah hamil muda dan telah melewati masa-masa menegangkan dan menakutkan yang hampir memutus saraf kenormalannya. Sudah lama mereka tidak melakukannya dan Baekhyun entah mengapa sangat menginginkannya.

Baekhyun membersihkan riasannya dalam diam sedangkan di belakangnya Chanyeol tengah sibuk dengan berbagai panggilan yang membuat pria itu semakin tampak stress dan tertekan. Chanyeol terlihat kacau dan lelah, Baekhyun tidak bisa meminta jika Chanyeol seperti ini. Ia bisa saja menghambat pekerjaan calon suaminya.

"Baiklah, revisi segera lalu kirimkan padaku melalui _e-mail_. Akan ku katakan jika telah sesuai lalu segera kirim pada mereka melalui _fax_." Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan kesekian lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan tatapan Baekhyun melalui cermin. Baekhyun, ia membutuhkan pria lemah lembut itu, mungkin sedikit meredakan stresnya dengan bersama Baekhyun adalah pilihan yang baik.

Baekhyun terlihat mengerutkan keningnya saat Chanyeol berjalan mendekat tapi mata mereka masih saling tatap. Baekhyun tampak bingung dan Chanyeol mendekati pria itu dengan yakin. Baekhyun telah selesai membersihkan riasan wajahnya saat Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang.

"Chan?" Baekhyun benar-benar kebingungan, Chanyeol sedang stress, ia takut Chanyeol akan melakukan sesuatu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun. Biarkan seperti ini sebentar, aku sedang mengisi ulang kekuatanku." Chanyeol memejamkkan matanya lalu menyesap bau tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun sempat terbelalak sebentar tapi kemudian menggigit bibirnya.

Baekhyun sangat sensitif sekarang hingga ia ingin mendesah. Sentuhan bibir Chanyeol saat menyesap baunya terasa geli di kulit tengkuknya. Tapi Chanyeol hanya ingin seperti ini sebentar saja, Baekhyun tidak ingin menghambat pekerjaan calon suaminya.

"Ah…" Gawat, Baekhyun mendesah kecil. Chanyeol mengusap lengan atasnya dan Baekhyun mendesah kecil. Baekhyun terbelalak seraya membekab mulutnya sendiri, ia tidak dapat mempercayai reaksi tubuhnya karena gerakan yang biasa Chanyeol lakukan.

"Baek, sepertinya sesuatu sedang terjadi padamu. Kau sedang bergairah?" Chanyeol membuka matanya lalu menatap Baekhyun dalam melalui cermin.

"T-tidak- ngh…" Baekhyun melenguh kecil saat Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas ringan di belakang telinganya.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?" Chanyeol berbisik, suaranya terdengar berat. Baekhyun sedikit gemetar, hanya dengan suara Chanyeol hampir membuatnya hilang akal.

"A-aku tidak ingin mengganggumu." Jawaban yang lirih.

"Tidak, harusnya kau mengatakan padaku jika kau menginginkan sesuatu. Hormonmu bergejolak karena kehamilanmu dan hanya aku yang harus melakukannya." Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya dengan cuping telinga Baekhyun, berbisik di sana. Tangan kirinya masih melingkari dada Baekhyun tapi tangan kanannya bergerak ke belakang untuk mengusap tulang belakang Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum puas saat Baekhyun bergetar karena sentuhannya.

"Mhh…" Baekhyun melenguh saat Chanyeol mulai mengecup belakang telinganya. Kepalanya memiring untuk menjenjangkan lehernya saat Chanyeol mulai turun untuk menjilati dan mengecup daerah itu.

Chanyeol melakukannya dengan perlahan, ia tahu Baekhyun butuh dipuaskan sampai sangat puas. Ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu tapi ia akan melakukan apapun agar bayinya dapat lahir dengan sehat dan selamat. Perlahan Chanyeol yang masih menciumi leher Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya, satu melingkari punggungnya dan yang lain di bawah lutunya, ia menggendong Baekhyun yang tidak lagi memiliki banyak tenaga karena sentuhannya.

"Chan…"

"Kau sangat bergairah, Baekhyun." Baekhyun terlalu gemetar hanya karena sentuhan ringan Chanyeol pada pahanya saat melepaskan gendongannya.

"Akh!" Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol menyentuh miliknya.

"Sangat keras, kau sangat siap." Baekhyun benar-benar keras, Chanyeol merasakan napasnya tersengal karena panas yang mulai memenuhinya juga.

"J-janganh- Ah!" Chanyeol menyentuhnya lagi, tempat itu sangat sensitif. Oh Tuhan, sentuhan Chanyeol membuat kepalanya terasa pening dengan tiba-tiba.

"Jangan? Kau membutuhkan sentuhanku, Baekhyun." Tangan Chanyeol dengan terampil membuka kemeja Baekhyun dan tubuh bagian depannya yang terlihat membuat Chanyeol semakin panas.

"Chan, to-tolong…" Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali dengan tangannya yang bergerak seperti ingin menarik turun celananya sendiri.

"Ya, Baekhyun? Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan." Chanyeol membuka kaitan celana Baekhyun lalu menarik _zipper_ -nya, tapi tidak menurunkan celana itu dari kaki-kaki Baekhyun yang indah.

Baekhyun terlihat menatapnya dengan susah payah, tangannya terangkat untuh menggenggam tangan Chanyeol agar tidak menjauh dari tubuh bagian bawahnya. Mata cokelat yang indah itu terlihat berair dan dipenuihi napsu dan kepasrahan, "A-aku mohon, s-sen-t-tuh akuh." Lalu Baekhyun memohon dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Oh, aku mencintai ekspresimu yang seperti ini. Sangat polos, tapi juga berisi gairah. Aku menikmatinya, Baekhyun, dan aku juga akan menikmati suara kenikmatanmu." Chanyeol menarik turun celana Baekhyun beserta celana dalamnya.

"S-sentuh akuh… Mhh…" Baekhyun kembali melenguh sedangkan Chanyeol terkekeh karena permohonan Baekhyun yang terdengar putus asa.

"Akh! Ahh…" Lalu pria manis itu memekik kecil saat Chanyeol mengginggit tulang selangkanya. Perih, tapi rasa nikmat dan kepuasan segera mekar.

Chanyeol menjilat gigitan yang ia berikan lalu menyesapnya kuat hingga memerah pekat. Suara Baekhyun yang melenguh benar-benar menjadi candu. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya setelah itu, menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. Baekhyun sangat indah saat memohon dan hampir menangis karenanya. Tangan Chanyeol terangkat lalu mengusap dahi Baekhyun untuk menyingkirkan surai-surai yang menghalanginya mengamati wajah indah itu.

"Kau sangat cantik, beribu kalipun aku menatapmu, kau tetap sangat cantik. Wajah ini, wajah rupawan ini, juga kelembutan hatimu yang sejati benar-benar telah membuatku jatuh padamu. Tidak ada alasan apapun aku jatuh cinta padamu, hanya karena itu kau. Terlebih, kau juga mencintaimu, pria mengerikan yang berlumuran dosa. Hatimu yang besar dan jiwamu yang tulus. Tolong biarkan aku memberikan kepuasan atas nama cintaku padamu." Chanyeol berujar lembut lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun dalam. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dengan air mata yang mulai menjatuhi pipinya, sungguh, kata-kata Chanyeol benar-benar indah sampai berhasil menghangatkan hatinya.

Chanyeol menurunkan kecupannya hingga bibir ranum Baekhyun lalu menciumnya dalam. Ciuman penuh cinta dan gairah yang membuat Baekhyun mendesah tertahan. Chanyeol adalah seorang pria yang benar-benar hebat dalam bercumbu, Baekhyun tidak pernah mampu menolaknya.

"Ah…" Baekhyun mendesah cukup nyaring saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba melepas ciumannya lalu mengemut pucuk dadanya.

Mata Baekhyun terpejam dan keringat membuatnya sangat basah, kakinya yang ramping bergerak-gerak gusar karena cumbuan Chanyeol pada pucuk dadanya membuat bagian tubuhnya tersebut tegak dan tegang. Tangan Chanyeol yang tidak menyangga tubuhnya turun lalu mengusap perut Baekhyun yang masih rata dengan lembut. Dapat Chanyeol rasakan otot-otot perut Baekyuh yang mengejang beberapa kali karena sentuhan dan elusan Chanyeol di bawah pusarnya.

"Uh… Nghh… Nh!" Baekhyun mendesah dan menggeleng dengan resah saat Chanyeol hanya menyentuh miliknya sekali hingga Baekhyun harus mengangkat pinggulnya naik untuk mengejar tangan Chanyeol.

"Sudah tidak sabar, Baekhyun? Tunggu, akan lebih nyaman jika kita membuka bajumu." Chanyeol mulai mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun untuk memudahkannya menarik baru pria manis itu.

"Ti-tidak! J-jangan! Kumohon." Baekhyun tiba-tba memohon dengan tangan yang mencengkeram kemejanya, menimbulkan beberapa kerutan di dahi Chanyeol.

"Kenapa, Baekhyun? Untuk apa kau memohon?"

"J-jangan lepas bajuku." Air mata yang mengalir di pipi Baekhyun semakin deras dan Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena Baekhyun tampak menangis dengan ketakutan saat ini.

"Tidak akan, tapi bisakah kau berikan aku sebuah alasan?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar lembut dan matanya tampak khawatir.

"Tubuhku, bekas lukaku, memalukan." Dan Chanyeol mendapatkan jawaban memilukan.

Chanyeol menghela napas dalam rasa bersalah. Baekhyun seperti ini adalah karena kesalahannya, Baekhyun kehilangan lebih banyak kepercayaan diri karena dosanya. Seorang Phoenix yang kejam telah menyakiti seseorang yang seharusnya tidak disakiti.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku." Chanyeol kembali mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol menurunkan bibirnya dan memagut bibir Baekhyun yang telah tampak bengkak, kali ini pagutannya lebih dalam.

"Nyah! Ah!" Baekhyun terlonjak saat merasa satu jari Chanyeol mencoba memasuki lubangnya.

"Sangat sempit, Baekhyun. Kenapa ia seperti menolakku?" Chanyeol sedikit menggeram.

"Aah! Hngh!" Dan Baekhyun menengadah tinggi dengan air mata mengalir dan wajah mengerut saat jari Chanyeol berhasil memasuki lubangnya, sangat perih.

Chanyeol sempat menahan napasnya sebentar saat merasa lubang Baekhyun seperti mencengkeram satu jarinya. Lalu tangannya yang lain meraih milik Baekhyun yang sedikit melunglai karena rasa sakit. Tangannya dengan terampil memijatnya dengan perlahan.

"Ah! C-Chanhyeolhh… sen- ah! Sensitif!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan tangan yang mencengkeram seprai dan jari-jari kaki yang mengatup.

"Dimana? Disini?" Chanyeol meremas bola kembar Baekhyun dan mendapatkan lenguhan kecil setelahnya.

"Disini?" Chanyeol memijit batang kepemilikan Baekhyun, kembali lenguhan kecil yang Baekhyun berikan.

"Atau disini?"

"Akh! Yah!" Baekhyun berteriak nyaring saat pucuk miliknya Chanyeol pijit dengan kekuatan yang tidak berlebihan.

Chanyeol menyeringai saat mendengar pekikan Baekhyun. Ia tahu Baekhyun tengah merasa sangat nikmat, diam-diam Chanyeol merasa sedikit bangga. Seorang submisif mendesah dan berbaring pasrah dalam sentuhannya, ia sedikit berbangga karena itu. Chanyeol menggerakkan satu jarinya yang berada di lubang Baekhyun dengan pelan selanjutnya, bermaksud membuat Baekhyun terbiasa.

"Mmh… Ah… Ah… Hh…" Baekhyun mendesah tanpa menahan diri, pijatan dan gerakan Chanyeol benar-benar nikmat.

Tapi tanpa Baekhyun ketahui perlahan-lahan Chanyeol memasukkan jarinya yang lain dan membuat Baekhyun kembali memekik. Awalnya pekikan kesakitan yang mendominasi, namun Baekhyun mulai menikmati saat Chanyeol menemukan titik manisnya.

"Chanh… Ah! Ah! Ah!" Baekhyun mendesah dengan teratur setiap Chanyeol memberikan stimulasi pada titik manisnya.

"Nikmat, Baekhyun?" Suara rendah Chanyeol terdengar bergairah.

"Ya, Chanhyeolh –ah! A-aku… aku…" Baekhyun semakin kacau dan Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun akan mendapatkan pencapaiannya.

"Dan aku akan memberikan pencapaian yang luar biasa untukmu." Chanyeol berujar menggoda dan Baekhyun merasakan kenikamatan tidak terkira setelahnya. Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya merasa kepayahan dengan menggaruk lubang urinnya. Itu sangat geli sampai membuat Baekhyun hampir menarik tubuhnya menjauh, tapi Chanyeol menahannya diam di tempat. Pinggul Baekhyun mulai naik dan perutnya mengejang kuat beberapa kali, ia menengadah dengan tangan mencengkeram seprai. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya terbelalak, sementara mulutnya terbuka seperti berteriak. Dan dalam beberapa detik Baekhyun mencapai kenikmatan tertinggi, tubuhnya terguncang-guncang dan cairannya keluar dari miliknya yang terlihat terlonjak beberapa kali, cairannya benar-benar banyak.

Chanyeol menghentikan stimulasinya pada tubuh Baekhyun saat pria manis itu mencapai kenikmatannya. Melihat Baekhyun yang menggelepar kenikmatan karena dirinya membuatnya benar-benar merasa bangga. Setidaknya kebutuhan Baekhyun telah ia penuhi.

"Shh…" Baekhyun mendesis kecil saat Chanyeol menarik tangan-tangannya, Baekhyun masih terengah-engah tapi tidak lagi menegang. Mata cokelat yang tadi dipenuhi napsu kini telah berisi kelelahan.

"Kau lelah, Baekhyun. Tidurlah." Chanyeol menuruni ranjang dengan perlahan lalu meraih selimut untuk menutupi tubuh yang hampir polos situ.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan dirimu? Ini tidak adil untukmu." Suara yang terdengar pecah dan lemah, Baekhyun benar-benar telah kelelahan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidurlah, aku harus bekerja."

"Maaf." Baekhyun terlihat benar-benar menyesal.

"Istirahatlah, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan." Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya sebagai ucapan selamat tidur.

Chanyeol beranjak setelah Baekhyun tampak memejamkan matanya dan menyamankan posisinya. Baekhyun telah tidur dan Chanyeol berpikir ini saat yang tepat. Ia akan meminta orang yang telah Sehun hubungi untuk menyelidiki teror itu agar segera menemuinya, Chanyeol harap ia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

.

.

Chanyeol menuruni tangga dengan tangan yang tampak sibuk menekan layar ponsel. Chanyeol telah terlihat lebih santai dengan pakaian nonformal yang masih membuatnya terlihat menawan. Ia mengenakan sebuah baju kaos hitam polos berlengan pendek.

"Oh, Minseok." Chanyeol menyapa Minseok yang terlihat sedikit sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa bunga yang tadi rekan-rekan bisnisnya kirimkan. Tubuh mungil itu duduk dengan tegap pada sebuah kursi yang mewah di ruang tengah.

"Chanyeol." Minseok cepat-cepat berdiri lalu membungkuk dalam sebagai bentuk hormatnya.

"Tidak, jangan membungkuk padaku. Kau adalah salah satu orang yang telah menjadi keluargaku." Chanyeol mencegah dengan cepat.

"T-tapi-"

"Kau adalah keluargaku, kau milik Jongdae, itu artinya kau akan berlindung di bawah payung perlindunganku." Minseok sangat sama seperti Baekhyun, tidak mengherankan kalau mereka sangat dekat. Minseok terlihat takut padanya, terlebih perbuatannya pada Baekhyun saat itu mungkin saja sedikit meninggalkan trauma.

"Baiklah." Minseok juga penurut, ia menuruti dengan cepat meski mungkin hatinya enggan.

"Ah, ya. Aku akan memiliki tamu. Tolong katakan pada para pengawal di pintu depan untuk mempersilakan tamu bernama Johnny Seo masuk dan menemuiku di ruang kerja. Mengerti?"

"Ya, tentu, aku akan mengatakannya." Minseok tersenyum kecil, sama tulusnya dengan milik Baekhyun. Tangannya yang mungil kembali meletakkan bunga-bunga ke atas meja.

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Kau bisa melanjutkan dan melakukan apapun yang ingin dan sedang kau lakukan. Tidak usah kau buatkan minuman. Ia salah satu pekerjaku dan hanya memiliki urusan sebentar." Chanyeol berbicara lagi saat Minseok baru saja akan beranjak.

"Ya, Chanyeol akan aku lakukan." Tubuh pria mungil itu kemudian menjauh sementara Chanyeol segera menuju ke ruangannya.

.

.

"Buka saja pintunya." Chanyeol sedikit berteriak saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Ia sangat sibuk dengan banyak berkas yang mulai membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

"Bos, maaf mengganggu. Johnny Seo telah datang." Pengawal itu berbicara setelah membungkuk dalam yang disahut anggukan acuh Chanyeol.

"Persilakan ia masuk ke ruanganku sekarang." Chanyeol menutup berkas-berkasnya dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya, menegakkan tubuh dan menautkan tangannya.

Chanyeol bisa melihat seorang pria jangkung memasuki ruangannya dengan cara yang cukup formal. Orang itu memakai pakaian yang bisa dibilang sangat formal, sepertinya juga baru saja melakukan pekerjaannya. Johnny Seo adalah seorang detektif kepolisian yang bekerja untuk ia dan Yifan mengingat mereka selalu memberikan uang yang benar-benar tebal untuknya.

Johnny membungkuk dalam lalu mengangkat tubuhnya setelah Chanyeol mengangguk padanya. Mereka masih diam hingga pintu telah ditutup oleh pengawalnya yang tadi mengantar Johnny.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Phoenix?" Ia mulai menyapa.

"Cukup baik jika kau memberikan apa yang aku mau." Benar-benar Phoenix, jawaban yang membuat Johnny menyeringai.

"Seperti biasa, selalu tajam. Bagaimana jika tidak?" Johnny mengangkat satu alisnya main-main.

"Maka kau akan menemukan tubuhmu sendiri dalam kondisi terikat dan setidaknya dua tulang patah besok pagi." Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya dengan acuh, sungguh berbeda dengan kalimatnya yang mengerikan.

"Wow, _relax_ , Phoenix." Johnny tertawa lalu mendudukan tubuhnya pada sebuah sofa.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Chanyeol mulai berbicara langsung pada inti. Ia memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang tidak memberikan toleransi basa-basi.

"Setelah Shixun mengirim pesan itu padaku, aku meminta barang itu untuk aku lihat secara langsung. Aku juga meminta Chen untuk datang sebentar ke tempatku untuk aku periksa jika ada bukti yang tertinggal." Johnny meraih kotak rokoknya lalu mengambil satu untuk kemudian ia nyalakan.

"Apa yang kau temukan?"

"Tidak ada sidik jari pada kain itu, kecuali milik kau dan Shixun. Aku juga menyemprotkan luminol pada mobilmu, tapi aku tidak menemukan bekas darah yang mungkin saja tercecer. Pelaku benar-benar pemikir." Johnny menyesap rokoknya dalam lalu mengeluarkan asapnya dengan gerakan yang benar-benar tenang.

"Ia menyerang Phoenix, ia memang harus menjadi pemikir jika ia benar-benar masih ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya bernapas." Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi kerjanya.

"Tapi ia tidak sepemikir yang kau kira. Tanpa jejak darah, tanpa sidik jari. Namun ia ceroboh karena satu hal." Johnny menyeringai kecil.

"Aku menemukan setitik tetesan darah pada tanah di dekat bagian kemudi mobil Kris, keringnya darah sama dengan keringnya darah di kain." Johnny melanjutkan.

"Seseorang itu, mungkinkah orang dalam?" Wajah Chanyeol tampak keras.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku mengetahuinya setelah melihat struktur DNA hasil uji forensik…" Johnny menyesap rokoknya lalu mengeluarkan napasnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat menghayati sebelum berubah menjadi wajah penuh seringaian yang tajam.

"Qian Kun." Johnny melanjutkan singkat.

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya. Benar-benar orang dalam dan sialnya ia adalah salah satu orang terpercaya. Orang yang termasuk ia dan Yifan percayai dalam bisnis gelap mereka.

Qian Kun.

Tangan kanan Yifan, anjing seorang Kris. Bedebah sialan, seorang pengkhianat.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

Entah kalian menyadari atau gak, tapi kain itu ditemukan hampir selalu setelah bertemunya Chanyeol dan Yifan. Apakah ada yang mengira kalo orang itu Kun? XD Aku jadi berasa bikin dan menyelesaikan kasus. Sederhana sih, tapi seenggaknya ada lah. Oh iya, part *ehem krisho emang sengaja di cut ya, ntar tunggu di kamar hotel yang Chan janjiin aja. Okay? ;) Dan jangan lupa review ya :)

 **Big Thanks for**

 **chanbakkie6104 | ByunB04 | Byunsex | park yeolna | shellagraha | milkybaek | ParkYooAh | chanbaekis | Aas354 | byankai | Anne Park | lookingforcb | n3208007 | LyWoo | azaliany07 | Hunnie's Wife | biancamndgi6104 | Theresia341 | teukiangle | Nurfadillah | LionBee | restikadena90 | elshanp | byunbaek7853 | Nawbee3595 | Parkbaexh614 | yehet98 | vion | iim6104 | alietha doll | Loeybee | hunhanshin | Restikadena** (dua kali XD) **| baekiepark | parkyui | BellvaOh | LightPhoenix614 | Parkbaexh614 |tyasantika99 | Jenpcy | dooremi**

Thanks banget ya udah baca dan review. Ada yang baca maraton juga, makasih banget. But, sorry, aku gak buat tuan kwon hancur. Namanya juga bisnis ya, gak bisa juga kalo perusahaannya diancurin, itu bisa mempengaruhi perusahaan Chan. Dan buat yang tenggelam di kemanisan Chan, sepertinya bakal ada sisi lain dari Chan yang kalian liat di chapter ini atau chapter depan. So, bersiaplah dan jangan lupa review lagi ;)

.

Last, you reviewing and I writing ^^


	26. Chapter 26 (Actually 25)

Title : Tears in the Thorn

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 2**_ _ **5**_ _ **]**_

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali saat matanya menyapa langit-langit kamar yang masih terselimut gelap. Ia bangun lebih segar dan ringan pagi ini, mungkin karena Chanyeol yang telah meredakan gairahnya, mengingat itu membuat Baekhyun bersemu malu. Ia sangat sensitif saat itu hingga bisa mencapai puncak hanya karena karena sentuhan-sentuhan ringan.

Baekhyun menoleh pada tempat di sebelahnya, Chanyeol masih terpejam, masih berlayar di alam mimpi. Matahari masih sangat mengintip untuk nanti muncul di waktu telah tepat, sangat wajar jika Chanyeol masih terlelap. Ini hanya tentang Baekhyun yang bangun terlalu awal dengan senyuman manis yang terulas di bibirnya.

"Selamat pagi." Baekhyun bergumam lirih dengan tatapan cinta di matanya, lalu pergi memasuki pintu kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Tapi yang ia tidak tahu adalah Chanyeol yang membuka matanya perlahan dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

.

.

Chanyeol menujukan netra hitam legamnya dari balik kelopak mata setelah merasa Baekhyun telah keluar dari kamar seusai membasuh wajah. Entah apa yang akan pria manis itu lakukan di saat hari masih benar-benar muda seperti ini. Ia tahu Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang bangun pagi untuk sekedar membersihkan rumah atau membuat sarapan, tapi ia sedang mengandung. Apa Baekhyun tidak merasa lelah?

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi tidurannya untuk kemudian mengerutkan keningnya. Ia merasa sedikit pusing, ia memang memiliki waktu tidur yang sebentar mengingat ia banyak berpikir mengenai Kun. Tentang terornya dan apa motifnya. Tapi pagi ini ia menjadi lebih pusing karena harus memikirkan akan memberikan sebuah hukuman pada seseorang yang banyak berkontribusi dalam kehidupan juga pekerjaan gelapnya.

Tapi setidaknya ia tidak dipusingkan mengenai jenis hukuman yang harus ia berikan. Phoenix dan Kris memiliki sebuah ketentuan mengenai hukuman pada pengkhianat, yang terpenting sekarang adalah Yifan akan menyerahkan Kun padanya dengan sukarela. Ia dan Yifan adalah _partner_ , ia tidak ingin mereka berselisih. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar lalu segera meraih ponselnya untuk membuat sebuah panggilan.

"Yifan." Chanyeol memanggil sesaat setelah panggilannya diterima.

" _Kau membuat panggilan saat hari masih mengintip._ " Yifan berbicara seperi itu, tapi ia sendiri telah terdengar segar.

"Baekhyun tidak di sini. Aku harus karena Baekhyun sedang tidak di sini." Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya di bibir ranjang.

" _Aku tebak. Baekhyun tidak mengetahui apapun dari apa yang kau sembunyikan_." Suara Yifan terdengar sedikit menggoda.

"Tidak satupun, aku tidak mau menyakiti bayiku."

" _Sudah kuduga, kau benar-benar lembut. Tapi ingat bahwa kau adalah Phoenix, menjadi lembut hanya akan menjatuhkanmu, berhati-hatilah_." Yifan berbicara dengan nada suara was-was, tapi itu tidak berbahaya. Chanyeol tahu Yifan tidak bermaksud menyakitinya, Yifan hanya sedang memperingati jika saja ada musuh yang menyadari sumber kelemahannya.

"Katakan itu juga pada dirimu yang benar-benar lembut dan luluh pada Jooonmyeon." Dan Chanyeol memutar matanya dengan sedikit malas.

" _Kau benar, tapi mari saling sembunyikan itu. Kau tahu aku bisa bersikap tenang jika itu mengenai Joonmyeon, yang terpenting jika musuh mencoba menjatuhkanku melalui Joonmyeon adalah kekasihku masih tetap benafas meski lemah dan terluka._ " Yifan menjelaskan dengan tenang mengenai pengecualian sifat antara ia dan yang Chanyeol miliki.

"Aku juga akan seperti itu. Tapi kau harus tahu, Yifan, cerita akan berubah jika konflik yang diberikan telah berbeda. Bagaimana jika Joonmyeon berada di posisi Baekhyun? Bagaimana jika ia mengandung sementara kalian belum menikah? Apa yang akan kau lakukan selain menjadi sedikit lengah saat kau harus menutup kehamilannya dari masyarakat umum sedangkan ia memiliki keluarga angkat yang berengsek? Duniamu hanya terfokus padanya, pada dia yang menggendong darah dagingmu di dalam rahimnya. Kau akan melupakan dirimu sendiri, bahkan nyawamu. Jika musuh mencoba menjatuhkanmu melalui dia, maka kau tidak akan membiarkannya lemah dan terluka karena bayimu adalah taruhannya." Suara Chanyeol terdengar keras, tapi Yifan tahu Chanyeol tidak marah, ia hanya memberi sedikit pengertian yang tidak begitu Yifan pahami.

" _Oh, astaga. Benar, kau benar. Maafkan aku._ " Yifan terdengar sedikit terkejut, sudah Chanyeol duga, Yifan memang kurang mengerti.

"Sudahlah, aku menghubungimu bukan untuk berbicara mengenai hal itu." Chanyeol mengubah topik pembicaraan dengan cepat.

" _Tidak apa-apa, sudah lama kita tidak sedikit berbicara bersama."_ Yifan tertawa, merasa sedikit geli pada kalimat yang ia lontarkan sendiri.

"Aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan, berhenti berbicara omong kosong." Chanyeol berujar malas. Yifan tertawa semakin keras.

" _Oh, ya, kau akan segera menikah. Titip salamku pada Baekhyun, semoga ia selalu berbahagia. Dan jika aku diperkenankan untuk tahu, apa yang membuatmu menghubungiku di sela kesibukkanmu?_ "

"Aku sudah mengirimkannya padamu via e-mail, kuharap kau menyerahkannya padaku." Sekarang mereka lebih serius mengingat mereka tengah berbicara mengenai seorang pengkhianat. Qian Kun, kaki tangan Yifan, Chanyeol setidaknya tidak akan mengambil keputusan sendiri. Kun adalah anjing yang masih memiliki tuan.

" _Tentu, lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku serahkan ia padamu, buat ia kesakitan dan memohon ampun, tapi jangan membunuhnya."_ Yifan menyetujuinya karena anjing yang tidak patuh terkadang harus diberikan pelajaran.

"Baiklah, aku berterimakasih pada kebaikan hatimu. Dan berikan salamku pada Joonmyeon, semoga ia semakin berbahagia." Chanyeol menyahut dengan nada puas di dalam suaranya.

" _Ya, aku akan menyampaikannya nanti, mungkin saat hari telah tinggi._ "

"Saat hari telah tinggi? Joonmyeon tidak bersamamu?" Chanyeol merasa cukup heran sekarang. Joonmyeon adalah seorang submisif yang benar-benar bergantung pada Yifan. Ia sangat jarang untuk pergi meninggalkan Yifan sendirian, Joonmyeon cenderung lebih sering pergi mendampingi kekasih tampannya. Dan ini masih sangat pagi, Joonmyeon tidak mungkin pergi, bahkan untuk alasan apapun.

" _Tidak, ia tidak pergi. Ia di sampingku dan tengah tertidur, ia sangat kelelahan. Aku mengendalikannya dalam genggamanku sampai larut, aku tengah mencoba menghamilinya."_ Yifan terdengar angkuh dan itu membuat Chanyeol mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya. Mereka selalu begitu, mereka adalah iblis tanpa malu.

"Kau berusaha terlalu keras, apakah kau ingin memberikan adik pada Jeno secepat itu?"

" _Ya, secepat itu. Adik yang akan Jeno sayangi sepenuh hatinya, adik dengan rupa serupawan miliknya._ " Yifan tertawa dan Chanyeol juga tertawa. Oh Tuhan, Yifan terdengar gila.

.

.

"Chanyeol?" Suara lembut Baekhyun yang kebingungan terdengar lirih. Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar sesaat setelah ia sedikit melakukan pekerjaan yang sekarang telah dilakukan oleh Minseok. Minseok menyuruhnya segera ke kamar dan membantu Chanyeol yang biasanya memang bersiap saat pagi hari. Dan sepertinya memang benar Baekhyun harus kembali ke kamar, Chanyeol tengah membersihkan diri hingga ia perlu menyiapkan pakaian yang akan Chanyeol kenakan.

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah celana kain hitam dari dalam sebuah lemari, lalu meletakkannya di atas ranjang. Kaki-kakinya yang mungil kemudian melangkah ke arah lemari yang lain untuk mengambil sebuah kemeja. Tapi ia berencana untuk tidak dulu mengambil dasi karena ia tidak tahu dimana Chanyeol akan bekerja hari ini. Chanyeol hanya akan mengenakan dasi dan jas jika ia bekerja di kantor.

"Yang hitam." Baekhyun tersentak saat sebuah suara mengintrupsinya. Ia berbalik perlahan untuk menemukan Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk yang melingkar rendah di pinggulnya.

"Hari ini adalah kemeja hitam tanpa dasi, aku ingin kemeja hitam." Chanyeol kembali berbicara saat menemukan Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam menatapnya. Tatapannya yang tajam sedikit menghujam Baekhyun, Chanyeol terlihat marah meski ia tahu rasa marah itu bukan untuknya.

Baekhyun segera berbalik untuk memilah sebuah kemeja hitam yang tergantung banyak di lemari. Baekhyun tidak pernah bertanya setiap Chanyeol pergi dengan mengenakan kemeja hitam dan celana kain yang membuatnya jauh dari figur seorang calon pemimpin perusahaan. Tapi Baekhyun tahu kurang dan lebihnya apa yang Chanyeol kerjakan. Minseok pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa calon suaminya memiliki nama jalan, Phoenix. Ia memiliki pekerjaan lain yang mengerikan, pekerjaan kejam yang tidak harus Baekhyun ketahui. Dan Baekhyun mengerti, sangat mengerti karena ia pernah menemukan noda darah dari salah satu kemeja hitam Chanyeol yang telah tercampur air. Air bening menjadi merah pekat, Baekhyun semakin tahu bahwa sisi kehidupan Chanyeolyang lain diisi oleh banyak hal berbahaya.

.

.

Sebuah mobil hitam metalik dan SUV memasuki tempat parkir bawah tanah sebuah gedung yang terlihat tua dan tidak cukup terurus. Gedung itu masih terlihat lumayan bagus jika digunakan oleh para gelandangan untuk tinggal. Tapi jangankan untuk tinggal, hanya sekedar bernaung sebentar jika turun hujan pun tidak ada yang berani. Karena tempat itu adalah markas dari sebuah organisasi hitam terbesar di Korea Selatan. Pemimpin organisasi itu adalah Phoenix dan Kris, dua nama jalan yang membuat banyak orang bergidik. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui rupa keduanya karena mereka lebih sering memerintahkan tangan kanan mereka untuk turun ke lapangan. Tapi hanya dengan mendengar namanya, telah banyak yang merasa gentar.

"Silakan, Bos." Seorang pengawal yang telah menunggu di tempat itu atas perintah Jongdae segera membukakan pintu mobil. Ia tampak membungkuk dalam lalu mengangkat tubuhnya untuk segera menjauh setelah Chanyeol mengangguk dan memberi gestur ingin keluar.

"Chen, kau sudah melakukan tugasmu?" Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya yang hampir keluar dari pintu mobil.

"Sesuai dengan perintahmu, Phoenix." Jongdae menjawab dan Chanyeol mengangguk puas setelahnya.

"Kalian, apa kalian telah menyiapkan apa saja yang aku perintahkan?" Chanyeol kemudian bertanya pada para pengawalnya yang telah berada di tempat sedari tadi.

"Semua telah kami lakukan, Bos." Seorang pengawal yang membukakan pintu mobil Chanyeol lah yang menjawab sebagai perwakilan dari rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Chanyeol langsung berlalu setelah itu, kepalanya mengangguk singkat pada beberapa pengawal yang berjaga di pintu masuk. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia tunggu, mobil milik Yifan telah terparkir tidak jauh dari miliknya. Yifan dan beberapa orang suruhan mereka telah membawa Kun kemari, Chanyeol hanya harus melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Phoenix." Itu suara Yifan, meski tempat ini tidak memiliki pencahayaan yang cukup, Chanyeol masih mengenalinya. Suara Yifan yang angkuh dan kuat, ia telah menjadi Kris.

"Begitu pula denganku, Kris." Chanyeol menyahut dengan suara yang tidak jauh berbeda. Mereka terdengar seperti dua kubu berbeda, tapi sebenarnya itu adalah hal biasa. Menjadi kelompok yang kuat membuat mereka secara tidak sengaja menjadi keras untuk satu sama lain.

"Selamat datang, Phoenix. Maaf karena menyapamu terlalu lama." Sebuah suara lain yang juga Chanyeol kenal. Ia hampir tidak menyadari kehadiran orang itu di jika saja ia tidak menyapa seperti ini.

"Kau juga di sini, Shixun." Chanyeol tersenyum samar. Sehun tidak akan pernah absen dalam pertemuan kelompok mereka. Ia benar-benar seseorang yang mengabdi, mengabdi pada dua orang iblis mengerikan.

"Kris yang membawaku kemari. Aku datang atas perintah darinya." Sehun menyahut dengan suara penuh hormat. Ia sempat membungkuk sebentar lalu mengangkat tubuhnya meski Chanyeol tidak mengangguk. Tempat ini cukup gelap dan ia tahu diri bahwa senyuman Chanyeol adalah sebuah perintah untuk mereka yang memiliki pangkat di atas pengawal.

"Kau mengundang Shixun, Kris. Itu bagus, kita akan menikmati pesta ini bersama." Chanyeol terdengar licik lalu sedetik kemudian kedua orang itu tertawa lepas.

Orang-orang di sana seketika merasa mengkerut, bahkan Jongdae dan juga Sehun. Kedua pemimpin itu tertawa seakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan tengah terjadi. Mereka benar-benar berdarah dingin, mereka akan menyakiti seseorang tapi mereka malah tertawa bahagia.

"Dimana pengkhianat itu?" Tawa mereka berubah menjadi hening lalu pertanyaan dengan nada penuh amarah tertahan kemudian terdengar. Chanyeol benar-benar marah, pengkhianat itu sepertinya akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan di dalam sisa kehidupannya.

"Aku telah mengikatnya dengan sebuah tali tambang yang kasar di sebuah ruangan." Jongdae yang menyahut setelah tadi hanya diam. Sebenarnya ia tidak sekeji itu untuk menyiksa salah satu temannya, tapi perintah Phoenix telah membuatnya tidak berdaya.

"Bawa ia ke sini sekarang. Seret pengkhianat itu ke hadapanku!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berteriak dengan keras hingga suaranya membuat gema yang cukup memekakkan telinga. Jongdae segera membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu berbalik menuju sebuah ruangan yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat dimana mereka berada.

"Kau terlihat sangat marah." Yifan berkomentar, Chanyeol terlihat cukup berbeda. Ia dalam kesehariannya adalah seorang Phoenix yang tenang, tapi kali ini ia terlihat sedikit tidak terkendali.

"Seorang pengkhianat yang mencoba menyakiti milikku pantas mendapatkan kemarahanku."

"Kendalikan emosimu, jangan menyakiti lebih dari apa yang telah kita sepakati." Yifan mengingatkan dengan lebih serius. Kalimat Chanyeol telah memberikan tanda bahwa ia tidak segan untuk bahkan membunuh.

"Tenang saja, Kris. Aku tahu sampai mana aku harus bermain." Senyuman dan kata-kata Chanyeol yang licik membuat Yifan sedikit banyak merasa lega.

Sedikit suara kegaduhan terdengar setelahnya. Seperti yang Chanyeol perintahkan, Jongdae benar-benar menyeret Kun. Kaki tangan Kris itu terlihat mengenaskan dengan beberapa lebam di wajah dan tangan yang terkelupas akibat tergesek tali tambang kasar yang mengikatnya.

"Seorang pengkhianat menjijikkan." Chanyeol mengumpat sesaat setelah Kun terjatuh tepat di depan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kun bertanya dengan berani, wajahnya menengadah untuk menatap Chanyeol tepat di wajah. Ia terlalu berani tanpa mengingat kalau ia berada di kondisi yang tidak menguntungkan.

"Memberimu pelajaran agar kau mengerti cara untuk membuat tuanmu senang, anjing nakal." Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Kun dengan tatapan menghina yang cukup menyakiti harga diri pria itu.

"Untuk membuat tuanku senang? Kau bukan tuanku!" Dan Kun berteriak kalap.

Tatapan Chanyeol menajam dan tangannya yang kekar terkepal untuk kemudian memberikan pipi kanan Kun sebuah tamparan. Kun hanya menguatkan rahangnya saat rasa sakit yang muncul benar-benar menyengat, Chanyeol tidak memukulmnya dengan main-main. Ia hanya cukup bersyukur bahwa ia telah terlatih untuk menyikapi rasa sakit, ia dapat mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk kehilangan lebih banyak harga diri.

"Kau bekerja untuk organisasi ini, kau hidup karena kami pungut. Dan kau harus membalas semua itu dengan pengabdianmu. Pemimpin organisasi ini adalah Phoenix dan Kris, kami adalah tuanmu!" Chanyeol kembali memberikan sebuah pukulan yang membuat Kun sedikit terpental.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai tuanku, terlebih setelah apa yang kau lakukan sekarang." Kun meludahkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya ke lantai di sekitarnya.

"Aku juga yang telah turut serta memungut dan melatihmu. Aku yang telah memberimu uang. Aku yang telah membuatmu hidup layak. Dan aku yang telah membuatmu merasakann perasaan cinta dari kekasihmu. Kau bajingan tidak tahu diri!" Kali ini sebuah tendangan yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Hentikan, Phoenix. Ia tidak memakan apapun sejak aku membaca e-mail mu. Kau menyakitinya seperti ini, kau mungkin saja membunuhnya." Yifan mengingatkan karena Chanyeol terlihat sangat murka.

"Aku tahu ia tidak selemah itu, aku tidak ingin membunuh bajingan ini dengan begitu mudah. Kau tahu, aku ingin ia tersiksa."

"Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk diriku sendiri." Kun menggumam, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan marah dan putus asa.

"Jangan coba-coba membela dirimu, kau telah melakukan sesuatu yang mengancam keturunan seorang Phoenix." Chanyeol beralih pada Kun setelah mendengar gumaman itu. Kun terlihat seperti bajingan menjijikan saat ini. Ia sungguh pengecut, membela diri disaat ia telah tertangkap.

"Sungguh, bukan untuk diriku sendiri. Aku lakukan itu semua untuk Winwin."

"Winwin?" Yifan yang bertanya, Kun membawa nama sepupunya, ia menjadi sangat khawatir.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Hari baru saja hampir berganti malam saat pria manis dengan tubuh ramping itu selesai membersihkan diri. Ia akan memasak untuk seorang pria yang sekarang tengah menggunakan kamar mandi. Ia akan pergi ke dapur dengan cepat mengingat prianya itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membersihkan diri. Kekasihnya adalah pengawal utama kakaknya dan calon kakak iparnya, itulah mengapa ia dilatih dengan sangat keras dan disiplin._

" _Kita akan memiliki apa?"_

 _Winwin sedikit tersentak. Nah, baru saja ia mengatakan tentang seberapa cepat Kun membersihkan diri, pria itu telah berada tepat di belakangnya. Ia bahkan telah memasang baju lengkapnya di kamar mandi. Belakangan ini Kun memang banyak bertarung sehingga memiliki banyak luka yang coba ia tutupi dari kekasihnya._

" _Aku akan melihat di lemari pendingin." Winwin hanya menyahut singkat lalu segera menuju ke dapur. Kekasihnya pasti telah lelah dan lapar._

 _Winwin hampir saja memasuki dapur kalau saja sesuatu tidak membuatnya panik seketika. Dapur yang ia gunakan setiap hari tampak berasap. Ia tidak ke dapur saat pulang tadi, ia langsung ke kamar untuk segera membersihkan diri. Dan ia sangat ingat bahwa terakhir kali ia mennggunakan dapur hanyalah tadi pagi saat ia bergegas membuat sarapan sebelum membuka kafe atas perintah Yifan._

"Ge _! Kun-_ ge _!" Winwin segera berteriak, yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanyalah Kun._

" _Ada apa, Win?" Suara Kun telah terdengar, tapi sosoknya belum juga tampak._

" _Dapur berasap, segera lah kemari!" Dan Winwin bisa mendengar suara dentaman kaki yang cepat dan keras mendekatinya._

 _Kun muncul dengan kerutan di dahinya. Ia mendekati Winwin yang terlihat sangat panik. Ia ingat bahwa tidak ada satu orang pun yang memasuki dapur selain Winwin pagi tadi._

" _Apa kau telah memasuki dapur? Mungkin kau melupakan sesuatu." Kun mengamati asap itu dengan matanya yang tampak tajam._

" _Aku belum memasukinya." Dan Winwin menyahut cepat dengan suara yang panik._

 _Dahi Kun semakin mengerut. Winwin belum memasuki dapur dan dapur tampak berasap, asap yang banyak hingga membuat udara menjadi sangat pekat. Kalau begini, hanya ada dua kemungkinan, barang elektronik atau sebuah teror._

" _Pergilah ke ruang tengah, jika ada sesuatu yang buruk, segera berteriak. Aku akan mremeriksa dapur, mengerti?"_

 _Winwin segera mengangguk pada pertanyaan yang Kun ajukan. Ia percaya dengan apapun yang Kun lakukan juga perintahkan. Ia memiliki hubungan dengan seorang pengawal utama Wu Corp, ia tahu mungkin akan ada banyak hal buruk yang harus ia hadapi. Tapi ia akan selalu mempercayakan kehidupannya pada kekasihnya, meski terkadang ia tidak tahu apa yang kekasih tampannya itu pikirkan dan rencakan._

 _Kun segera memasuki dapur setelah Winwin pergi ke ruang tengah. Ia menutupi jalan masuk udara ke paru-paru dengan sedikit kuat, dapur kini semakin bertambah pekat. Kun menyipitkan matanya saat merasa perih mulai menyerangnya, ia harus menemukan sumber asap ini berasal. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dengan fokus, sesekali terbatuk karena asap yang memasuki jalur napasnya. Tapi kemudian ia bergegas saat menemukan_ microwave _yang menyala._

" _Sial." Kun mengumpat kecil sesaat setelah membuka_ microwave _itu. Ia menemukan gumpalan kapas di dalamnya._ Microwave _dan kapas, itu adalah penyebab dari asap yang memenuhi dapur._

 _Kun hampir akan pergi ke ruang tengah setelah membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi untuk memberitahu Winwin dan menenangkannya. Tapi pergerakannya berhenti saat matanya menangkap sebuah kertas di dekat_ microwave _yang menyala tadi. Kun membatu, sebuah teror? Dengan cepat tangannya membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membacanya._

' _Temui aku di pinggir Sungai Han tepat pukul 00.00 KST. Gunakan pakaian gelap dan tutup wajahmu. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak, milikmu yang berharga mungkin bisa aku hancurkan.'_

 _Pesan itu untuknya, Kun mulai merasa tidak nyaman._

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Orang itu mengancam untuk melibatkan Winwin, aku tidak bisa untuk menolak." Kun berkata jujur, sejujur yang ia bisa untuk menjelaskan bahwa ia juga tertekan.

"Tapi kau tidak mengatakan apapun pada kami." Chanyeol mulai menuntut.

"Apa kau kira tetesan darah itu murni karena kecerobohanku? Aku tidak sebodoh itu, aku adalah kaki tangan seorang Kris. Berhati-hati adalah bagian dari diriku dan aku tidak pernah melupakan itu. Aku memberitahumu, Phoenix."

"Kau benar-benar kaki tangan yang luar biasa, aku kagum pada cara cerdasmmu. Untuk sekarang, bisakah kau sedikit bermurah hati memberitahuku siapa dalang dari semua ini?" Chanyyeol berjongkok di depan wajah Kun, menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh perintah.

"Aku tidak bisa." Tapi Kun malah menolak.

"Kau tidak bisa, maka aku akan meminta sebuah alasan." Chanyeol mulai menggertak, ia mulai bosan dengan permainan menjijikkan ini.

"Winwin, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka menyentuhnya."

"Dan aku mampu melindungi kekasih cantikmu itu. Kau tidak harus menjadi anak anjing penurut dan menjilat kaki orang lain hanya untuk melindungi kekasihmu. Kau tahu, kami bisa mencabut jiwa siapa saja. Katakan." Udara menjadi lebih berat, rasa penuh kuasa dan kebimbangan bergabung di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak bisa, resikonya akan terlalu besar." Dan pada akhirnya Kun tetap menolak. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Winwin dalam bahaya. Winwin tidak dalam jangkauannya sekarang, ia khawatir jika satu nama itu terlontar dari mulutnya maka kekasihnya akan berada dalam genggaman orang-orang mengerikan itu.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan meminta maaf untuk apa yang aku lakukan padamu selanjutnya." Chanyeol bangun dari posisi berjongkoknya lalu berjalan menjauh menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di sebelah Kris.

"Chen, siapkan hukuman untuknya." Chanyeol berbicara dengan suara tanpa emosi yang berarti, tapi Jongdae bergerak dengan pasti menuju ujung ruangan yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Kun terbaring.

Udara terasa panas setelahnya, api yang menjilat udara membuat suhu ruangan itu memanas. Sebuah besi dengan ujung membulat membentuk pola sayap burung di dekatkan dengan api menyala itu untuk dipanaskan. Kun telah berkeringat banyak melihat besi itu tampak sedikit memerah di dalam kobaran api, terlebih udara panas juga menyengat kulitnya. Ia memang telah sangat terlatih untuk menerima rasa sakit, tapi tidak untuk yang ini. Ia memang sudah memiliki satu pada punggungnya, lambang Kris yang menyatakan dirinya adalah tangan kanan milik Kris. Milik Chanyeol memang lebih kecil karena akan dibuat di pingganggnya, tapi itu akan masih terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Chanyeol mengangguk saat seseorang yang memanaskan besi itu menoleh padanya. Pria dengan tubuh kekar dan memiliki dua sayatan memanjang di wajahnya itu meminta izin pada Chanyeol untuk segera melakukan hukuman setelah merasa besi itu telah cukup panas. Chanyeol awalnya masih terdiam, tapi saat besi itu itu telah menjadi merah ia mengangguk sekali.

Pria bertubuh kekar itu segera menarik tangannya dan terlihat bernapas dengan berat. Ini tidak manusiawi, perbuatan ini tidak manusiawi. Tapi ini masih lebih baik, masih lebih manusia dibandingkan hukuman lain. Ini hanya tentang rasa sakit dan bekas luka, tidak tentang kecacatan atau kehilangan nyawa.

"AAAAKH!" Teriakan yang memekakan telinga memenuhi ruangan itu, membuat telinga beberapa orang itu berdenging.

Kun sedang kesakitan, ia sangat kesakitan sampai merasa kepalanya sangat penuh. Tubuhnya menegang lalu melonjak beberapa kali saat besi panas itu menyentuh dan menekan kulitnya. Tangannya yang telah lecet menjadi berdarah banyak. Matanya membeliak lebar dan mulutnya menganga dengan besar. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum puas memandang tubuh yang terbakar dalam kesakitan itu. Ia mengangguk untuk membuat pria suruhannya menjauhkan besi panas itu dari tubuh Kun, menyisakan luka bakar yang luar biasa menyengat.

Kun terengah saat ia telah mampu mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi. Luka itu masih terasa sangat menyiksa, tapi ia rasa ia telah cukup terbiasa. Hanya berhenti banyak bergerak dan rasa sakit tidak akan semakin menggigit.

"Bagaimana, Kun? Atau kau perlu merasanya dua kali?" Kata-kata Chanyeol yang acuh mendapatkan gelengan.

"Berbicaralah, katakan apa yang harus kau katakan." Chanyeol terdengar keras dan kekuasaan terasa kental di setiap aliran katanya.

"M-maafkan aku, aku telah memilih sesuatu yang keliru." Suara Kun yang serak tetap terdengar cukup lantang meski sempat tergagap.

"Lalu?" Tatapan Chanyeol menajam.

Kun sempat terdiam sebentar sebelum mengambil napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan keras. Ia masih takut, tapi kali ini ia telah lebih percaya dengan kekuasaan tuan-tuannya.

"Orang itu adalah Kai."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, Kai, Kim Jongin. Bedebah sialan.

.

.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" Jongdae bertanya pada Chanyeol saat pria itu sudah duduk dengan nyaman di sebelahnya.

"Ke apartemenku." Chanyeol menyahut acuh seraya menekan-nekan benda persegi panjang di tangannya.

Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya, Chanyeol seharusnya pulang ke rumah mengingat ia masih memiliki beberapa pekerjaan menjelang pernikahannya.

"Aku akan berada di sana selama dua hari. Kau ambil beberapa pakaianku dan ambil juga beberapa berkas yang Sehun siapkan untukku, aku sudah memerintahnya menyiapkan itu melalui pesan."

"Kau akan segera menikah, Chanyeol. Apa semua akan baik-baik saja jika calon istrimu sendirian?" Jongdae berusaha mencegah dengan sebuah alasan yang sebenarnya bukan alasan yang sesungguhnya. Dalam hatinya ia tidak ingin Baekhyun yang tengah mengandung merasa kesepian.

"Kau akan bersamanya." Chanyeol menyahut singkat.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Jongdae mencoba lagi, mungkin Chanyeol akan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku memiliki beberapa pengawal yang mengikuti mobil ini sekarang. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Jongdae hampir mencoba lagi jika saja Chanyeol tidak mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga kirinya.

"Taeyong." Chanyeol memanggil saat suara lembut Taeyong sempat memanggilnya lebih dulu.

" _Ada apa? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?_ " Taeyong dan sifatnya yang peduli, ia tidak banyak berubah.

"Tidak juga, bagaimana kabarmu?" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

" _Aku baik dan kuharap kau dan Baekhyun juga baik_." Taeyong juga tersenyum kecil, dia jadi merindukan sosok Baekhyun yang cantik dan lembut. Ia dan Baekhyun bisa dikatakan telah berteman dengan sangat baik.

"Aku baik, Baekhyun juga. Ia tidak ada mengeluh tentang apapun."

" _Syukurlah, aku tidak ingin buruk apapun terjadi hal terhadap keponakanku._ " Taeyong mengancam dengan lucu dan Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Aku mengerti. Oh ya, Taeyong, aku mungkin mengganggumu." Chanyeol memulai.

" _Tidak apa-apa, katakan apa yang membuatmu memanggilku._ " Taeyong terdengar ramah, tapi percaya atau tidak, ia merasa sedikit perasaan tidak nyaman mengisi dadanya.

"Siapkan satu barangmu untukku malam ini, aku akan mengirimkan alamat apartemenku."

" _Tunggu, kau ingin barangku untuk sebuah malam panas?"_ Taeyong bertanya tidak percaya.

"Ya, kau hanya harus menyiapkan yang sehat dan menggairahkan." Chanyeol berbicara biasa tapi Jongdae yang mendengar harus mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk membanting setir.

" _Kau telah memiliki Baekhyun_." Taeyong mencoba menolak.

"Memilikinya tidak akan menahanku untuk menikmati tubuh orang lain, bahkan tubuhmu." Chanyeol mngerutkan keningnya, merasa terganggu.

" _Kau akan menyakitinya, ia adalah calon istrimu dan ia tengah mengandung anakmu!"_ Taeyong hampir berteriak, tapi ia memilih berucap dengan geram.

"Aku tidur dengan orang lain ataupun tidak, ia akan tetap menjadi calon istriku yang mengandung anakku." Chanyeol menyahut datar.

" _Baekhyun telah bersalah, ia mimilih jalan yang salah. Oh, Baekhyun yang malang_." Taeyong meratap.

"Ya, ia salah, ia telah bersalah karena telah jatuh cinta dengan si berengsek ini. Dan si berengsek ini memerintahkanmu untuk meyiapkan satu jalang, kau tahu kau menggunakan kemampuanku untuk memulai kehidupanmu." Chanyeol memulai kata-kata ancaman tersiratnya yang licik.

" _Baik, aku akan menyiapkan satu. Tapi dengarkan apa yang aku katakan_." Suara Taeyong berubah penuh sengal karena rasa marah dan bersalah.

"Bicaralah." Senyum kemenangan Chanyeol mengembang.

" _Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang rendah diri, seorang submisif yang tidak memiliki kemampuan menghadapi kekejaman dunia. Dia melawan itu karena jatuh cinta denganmu, ia membiarkan dirinya menghadapi cambukan penyiksaan dan hujatan. Tapi kau melakukan ini, kau mengkhianatinya yang melewati batas dirinya sendiri. Pria sepertimu, pria kejam yang selalu menyakiti orang-orang yang mencintaimu_." Taeyong berbicara dengan suara bergetar, Chanyeol tahu ia tengah menahan tangis.

"Kau benar, aku memang pria kejam. Tapi kau juga harus tahu bahwa aku juga melewati batas diriku sendiri. Aku membiarkan seseorang seperti dia mengadung darah dagingku, aku membiarkan seseorang yang menjijikkan dan menyedihkan mengandung anakku." Kata-kata Chanyeol yang mengerikan itu sempat membuat Jongdae menahan napas dan merasa buruk untuk Baekhyun. Sedangkan senyum licik Chanyeol semakin mengembang, Taeyong terdengar sesegukkan di sana.

Taeyong merasa sedih karena perkataan Chanyeol yang menyakitkan juga karena Baekhyun harus jatuh cinta dengan sosok berengsek yang dengan sialannya telah membuat Baekhyun memiliki calon penerus pria itu di dalam rahimnya.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

Terima kasih udah nunggu. Maaf lama, kuliah ku udah aktif dan ada banyak kegiatan sebagai kakak tingkat dan anggota BEM Fakultas untuk menyambut ade tingkat. Bisa dibilang aku lagi kena sibuk. Untuk selanjutnya semoga bisa cepet update karena harus bagi tenaga untuk nulis laporan praktikum dan tugas juga.

 **And thanks alot for:**

 **Bubbleclay | Aeri Meyff | Anne Park | ByunB04 | ChanBaek09 | Theresia341 | restikadena90 | Hunnie's Wife | hyuniee86 | teukiangle | Aas354 | milkybaek | n3208007 | Guest217 | LionBee | ByunBaekkiehyun | Byunsex | Nurfadillah | chanbaekkie6104 | parkyui | hulas99 | iim6104 | Guest | Loeybee | LightPhoenix614 | alietha doll | meliarisky7 | LyWoo | freakiness | Name silvia | Lusianabaconcy0461 | jsnoon**

Makasih udah baca chapter 24, semoga memuaskan. Aku seneng kalo kalian suka. Tapi maaf, di chapter ini Chanyeol jadi begitu. Aku cuma mau menekankan dimana manusia gak bisa berubah terlalu cepat. Buat **restikadena90,** makasih udah pake capslock jebol XD dan buat **Nurfadillah** , yang sabar ya, NC Krisho pasti ada. Untuk chapter ini jangan lupa review ya ^^

.

Last, you reviewing and I writing~ ^^


	27. Chapter 27 (Actually 26)

Title : Tears in the Thorn

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 2**_ _ **6**_ _ **]**_

.

.

.

Seorang pengawal di pintu mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang membersihkan beberapa sepatu. Ia sempat terlihat bingung saat menemukan tuannya bahkan membersihkan sepatu hingga berkeringat banyak, ia merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi sejauh yang ia kenal tuannya adalah seseorang yang benar-benar polos dan baik, ia seseorang yang tidak pernah memperlakukan mereka dengan buruk. Tuannya bukan seseorang yang memiliki gengsi tinggi, ia seseorang rendah hati dan sangat sederhana.

"Maaf, Tuan." Pengawal itu membungkukkan tubuhnya saat Baekhyun berbalik untuk menghadapnya. Ia melirik sebentar setelahnya untuk menemukan Baekhyun yang mengangguk dengan ragu dan mengulum bibirnya. Baekhyun yang berhati lembut, ia tahu tuannya itu tidak begitu merasa nyaman menerima perlakuan seperti ini.

"Ada apa?" Dan suara lembut terdengar, membuat pengawal itu tahu bahwa Baekhyun memang benar-benar seseorang yang pantas untuk Phoenix.

"Shixun- maksud saya Sehun berada di depan. Ia menanti persetujuan Anda untuk membiarkan ia masuk atas suruhan Bos."

"Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi dengan tubuh yang berusaha berdiri dari posisi duduknya di lantai.

"Ya, Tuan. Ia memiliki e-mail yang ditujukan Phoenix kepadanya." Pengawal itu hampir akan membantu Baekhyun jika pria mungil itu tidak mengangkat satu tangannya untuk mencegah.

Baekhyun terlihat sedikit kebingungan tapi kemudian ia mengangguk kecil, "Persilakan ia untuk masuk."

"Baik, Tuan." Pengawal itu menyahut sigap lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk kemudian pergi untuk menjalankan perintah tuannya.

Baekhyun masih berdiri diam di tempatnya dengan kening berkerut. Sehun yang datang, hanya Sehun. Calon suaminya tidak pulang dan mengirimkan pesan agar Sehun melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Baekhyun rasa Chanyeol sedang melakukan sesuatu, sesuatu yang Baekhyun tidak boleh tahu. Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk sedikit meremas dadanya, mengapa disitu terasa sesuatu yang tidak nyaman?

.

.

" _Hyung._ " Sehun menyapa saat menemukan Baekhyun yang berdiri di dekat tempat telepon rumah berada.

"Sehun." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _hyung?_ " Sehun sedikit berbasa-basi. Sedikit banyak ia menyampaikan pertanyaan Luhan karena kekasihnya itu sungguh mengkhawatirkan kondisi Baekhyun yang tengah mengandung. Kekasih Sehun itu sebenarnya sangat merindukan Baekhyun, tapi beberapa hari ini Joonmyeon tidak sering menjalankan kafenya sehingga Luhan yang dipercaya untuk mengambil alih.

"Aku baik, orang-orang memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik." Baekhyun tersenyum dan dari senyuman itu Sehun tahu Baekhyun tidak berbohong.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Oh ya, Luhan menitipkan salam untukmu, ia sangat merindukanmu." Pria dominan itu juga ikut tersenyum, merasa lega,

"Titipkan salamku juga padanya, aku juga sangat merindukannya."

"Tentu saja, aku pasti menyampaikannya. Luhan akan merasa senang. Oh ya, dimana Minseok _Hyung?_ " Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan saat ia tidak menemukan satu lagi submisif yang mengisi rumah besar ini.

"Ia di dapur, sedang mengupas beberapa buah." Baekyun menyahut dengan senyum yang sedikit kekanakkan. Ia teringat mengenai Minseok yang pergi mengupas buah dengan wajah tertekuk. Bukan karena ia tidak mau, tapi karena Baekhyun yang merasa terlalu malas untuk mengkonsumsi buah di masa kehamilannya. Minseok merasa ia harus mengupas itu agar Baekhyun ingin memakannya.

"Senang rasanya jika saja aku bisa ikut menikmatinya bersama kalian." Sehun tersenyum kecil, ia akan sangat senang untuk sedikit berbincang dan mengenal dua submisif itu dengan lebih jauh.

"Aku mempersilakanmu untuk ikut." Dan Baekhyun terlihat menerimanya dengan baik.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa, maafkan aku. Tugas dari Chanyeol telah menungguku, aku harus segera membawakan pesanannya."

"Apa ia akan lama? Ia baru saja menghubungiku dan hanya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pulang." Dahi pria mungil itu sedikit mengkerut. Chanyeol memang benar menghubunginya, tapi tidak dalam waktu yang lama.

"Mungkin 2 hari, ia memintaku untuk menyampaikan padamu agar kau bersiap dua hari ke depan. Kalian akan segera melakukan _fitting_ tuxedo yang akan kalian gunakan untuk pernikahan kalian nanti."

"Ya, aku akan bersiap." Baekhyun menyahut dengan lemah. Sehun jadi sedikit kebingungan, ia mengira Baekhyun akan tersipu lalu menunduk malu. Tapi yang ia dapatkan malah Baekhyun yang tampak berubah murung.

"Ia pergi selama 2 hari untuk banyak pekerjaan. Kalian akan menikah dan ia memiliki banyak _deadline_." Sehun mencoba sedikit memberi penjelasan kalau saja Baekhyun murung karena kepergian Chanyeol.

"Ia tidak menemaniku, ia tidak pulang." Sekarang Baekhyun malah sedikit merengek dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Sehun menghela napasnya sekali lalu tersenyum kecil. Kakinya yang panjang melangkah dengan langkah lebar dan santai. Ia menatap pada mata bermanik cokelat milik Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh ketenangan. Saat ia telah mampu menjangkau Baekhyun, tangannya terangkat untuk meremas bahu Baekhyun dengan lemah

"Untukmu, semua yang ia lakukan hanya untukmu."

 _Baik atau buruk._

 _Berbahaya atau tidak._

.

.

Chanyeol mengerang pada gerakan terakhir seorang wanita yang berada di atasnya. Taeyong benar-benar mencari seperti apa yang ia katakan, sehat dan menggairahkan. Wanita itu bisa mengantarkan Chanyeol pada kenikmatan meski itu bukan kenikmatan tertinggi seperti yang selalu Baekhyun tawarkan.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. Baekhyun, sesuatu terasa menekan dadanya saat wajah calon istrinya melintasi pelupuk matanya. Ia merasa sebuah rasa asing yang tidak ia sukai mengisi paru-parunya, mencoba merebut napasnya.

"Kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandi lalu pergi. Kau akan mendapatkan bagianmu dari Taeyong." Chanyeol berujar acuh, matanya terpejam dan tangannya bergerak menyelimuti tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Apa kau tidak kesepian? Kau ingin _cuddle_?" Wanita itu kembali menawarkan sesuatu yang bisa ia berikan. Suaranya terdengar serak karena mendesah terlalu keras, namun tetap terdengar menggoda.

"Tidak, pergilah." Chanyeol berujar tegas dan wanita itu langsung beranjak. Chanyeol tidak berteriak, tapi ia tahu bahwa sekali lagi ia memancing maka Chanyeol akan murka.

Chanyeol menghela napas lagi saat tahu wanita itu telah menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Ini semua hanya untukmu, aku lakukan ini untuk kau dan bayi kita."

Ya, semua pengkhianatan ini adalah semua tentang Baekhyun. Ini hanya untuk calon istrinya dan calon anaknya. Ini hanya untuk bagian terpenting di kehidupannya.

Karena ia Phoenix, maka ia harus tanpa cela. Karena ia Phoenix, maka ia harus tanpa toleransi. Karena ia Phoenix, maka ia harus tanpa kelemahan. Maka dari itu, meski Baekhyun adalah hal paling vital di kehidupannya, ia harus menutupinya. Jalan ini adalah jalan terbaik, ia harus membuktikan bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah sumber kelemahannya.

Ia harus menjadi seorang pengkhianat.

.

.

"Jika kau ingin sesuatu atau bahkan jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, aku di dapur, kau bisa temui aku di sana." Minseok berujar pada Baekhyun yang akan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Minseok yang mengerutkan dahinya dengan prihatin. Mereka baru saja menikmati makan malam bersama dengan Jongdae yang baru saja tiba saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja terlihat lemas dan sedikit pucat. Dia bekerja terlalu keras, itu yang Minseok tahu. Baekhyun tidak seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi sejak Baekhyun menerima panggilan Chanyeol ia jadi memaksakan diri. Minseok tahu Baekhyun sedih karena Chanyeol yang memilih meninggalkannya sementara, ia membutuhkan Chanyeol di kesehariannya. Baekhyun yang biasanya berbahagia hanya karena memikirkan bayi di kandungannya kini tampak lelah.

"Beristirahatlah, jangan khawatirkan apapun. Kau tahu jika semua akan berjalan dengan baik, Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja." Minseok sekali lagi mencoba menenangkan dan disambut dengan anggukan yang kali ini lebih meyakinkan Minseok untuk pergi.

Baekhyun menutup pintu dengan wajah yang terlihat sendu. Ia rindu calon suaminya, ia rindu Chanyeol, mereka hanya bertemu di pagi hari dengan kondisi emosi Chanyeol yang tidak baik. Ia ingin pelukan hangat Chanyeol, ia ingin dimanjakan untuk malam ini. Jika diizinkan ia ingin Chanyeol pulang, tapi Chanyeol bekerja sebegini keras adalah karena bayi mereka. Chanyeol adalah pemuja kesempurnaan, maka Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol ingin anaknya hidup berselimutkan kesempurnaan.

"Aku tahu kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu kau akan melakukan semua pekerjaanmu dengan baik. Aku percaya padamu, tapi kenapa hatiku terasa sakit?" Tangan Baekhyun yang kurus terangkat dan meremat bagian dadanya yang terasa sakit, sesuatu seperti meremat jantungnya hingga ia merasa seperti ingin menangis.

Tapi Baekhyun sedikit tersentak saat mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Ia hampir saja menuju tempat tidurnya, namun suara ketukan itu menahannya. Kening Baekhyun berkerut tapi kemudian ia membuka pintu perlahan.

" _Hi,_ Baekhyun!" Seseorang menyapanya dan mata Baekhyun membulat saat menemukan Taeyong berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Seseorang datang untuk menemanimu, _Hyung._ " Itu Jongdae, rupanya ia yang mengantar Taeyong untuk masuk.

"Menemani?" Dua manik cokelat Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan, ia terlihat menggemaskan.

"Ya, aku tahu tentang Chanyeol, maka aku menemuimu sekarang." Taeyong tersenyum lembut lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Genggaman itu sedikit terasa asing, Baekhyun tidak tahu tapi ia dapat merasakannya. Ia menjadi lebih sensitif sejak ia mengandung dan ia dapat merasakan rasa bersalah dan khawatir yang mengalir dari telapak tangan hangat Taeyong. Ia merasakan sebuah rasa permohonan maaf yang besar.

"Tentu, keberatan jika memasuki kamarku?" Baekhyun menawarkan.

Taeyong tertawa mendengar tawaran itu, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya tentang keberatan atau tidaknya dirimu jika aku menemanimu di kamar."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bukan masalah." Baekhyun tersenyum malu.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus kembali bekerja. Selamat tinggal, jika kalian memerlukan sesuatu, minta saja, jangan sungkan." Jongdae berbicara setelah sebelumnya menahan rasa gemas pada dua submisif itu. Oh astaga, baru kali ini Jongdae merasa bahwa pekerjaannya adalah pekerjaan yang mulia. Ia memilki 3 submisif yang harus ia jaga malam ini dan ketiganya adalah orang-orang yang sangat penting untuknya dan Chanyeol.

"Tentu, terima kasih." Taeyong menyahut yang juga disambut senyuman kecil Jongdae sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi.

Baekhyun menutup pintu dengan perlahan saat Taeyong telah masuk. Taeyong adalah orang yang baik dan ia adalah mantan kekasih suaminya. Tapi entah mengapa kehadiran pria itu selalu membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman. Mereka baru saja saling mengenal, tapi perangai Taeyong dan lembut dan perhatian membuat Baekhyun menyukainya.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan menemanimu. Aku tahu kau merasa sedih, aku ada untuk menghiburmu." Taeyong mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke arah tempat tidur agar calon istri mantan kekasihnya itu mendapatkan lebih banyak waktu istirahat.

"Taeyong." Baekkhyun memanggil saat ia telah berbaring sepenuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Ya?" Dan Taeyong menyahutnya seraya menyelimuti tubuh kurus itu.

"Apa Chanyeol memberitahumu jika ia tidak pulang?"

"Aku tahu bahwa ia tidak pulang selama beberapa hari. Dia menghubungiku, mungkin ia ingin aku menemanimu." Taeyong tersenyum lembut.

Dan Taeyong mendapatkan kesunyian setelahnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mata bulatnya yang indah menemukan Baekhyun yang menunjukkan wajah keraguan.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan." Taeyong berujar lembut, ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku…." Baekhyun masih tampak ragu.

"Katakan, aku mendengarkanmu." Taeyong meyakinkan.

"Aku merindukan Chanyeol, kami hanya berbicara sebentar tadi pagi dan ia harus segera pergi." Suara Baekhyun terdengar lemah dan ia juga tampak kecewa.

"Hei…" Taeyong menyentuh bahu Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut saat wajah manis itu menatapnya.

"Ia pergi untuk bekerja, ia lakukan semua itu untuk kalian. Ia melakukannya untuk kalian dan masa depan yang akan kalian hadapi, aku yakin ia ingin kalian bahagia." Taeyong mencoba menghibur Baekhyun dengan kata-katanya yang terdengar manis.

"Demi kami? Bahagia?"

"Ya, demi kabahagiaan kalian. Percaya atau tidak, semua yang ia lakukan adalah karena dirimu juga bayi yang kau miliki di dalam rahimmu. Ia rela berjuang dan bekerja keras untukmu karena ia mencintaimu." Kata-kata Taeyong mendapatkan sebuah senyuman indah dari Baekhyun. Submisif itu terlihat bahagia karena kata-kata Taeyong yang terdengar seperti sebuah kebenaran. Tapi tanpa ia tahu, Taeyong merasa semakin menyesal. Taeyong tidak tahu apakah kata-katanya adalah sebuah kebenaran atau hanya bualan agar Baekhyun tidak merasa tersakiti. Hanya satu yang ia tahu, ia melindungi dan menutupi sebuah fakta bahwa Chanyeol telah mengkhianati calon istrinya.

' _Maafkan aku, Baekhyun.'_

.

.

Baekhyun telah bersiap lebih pagi, Chanyeol menghubunginya tadi malam tepat di malam kedua pria itu tidak bersamanya. Chanyeol mengatakan tentang bersiap untuk _fitting_ dan Baekhyun menjadi terlalu bersemangat bahkan hanya karena pikiran untuk bertemu Chanyeol.

"Kuharap kau memakan buah-buahan yang telah aku siapkan." Minseok membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia tidak sengaja melamun, awalnya hanya tentang seberapa antusiasnya ia yang akan bertemu calon suaminya namun semakin lama berubah melamunkan saat-saat pertama mereka bertemu.

Dulu, ia tahu Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan sikap yang terbaik terhadapnya, tidak ada rasa peduli, tidak ada kelembutan. Chanyeol muak dan ia cukup tahu diri jika ia adalah orang yang menjijikkan. Tapi jika orang-orang banyak mengatakan jika seseorang dapat berubah, maka Baekhyun merasa itu memang benar, Chanyeol berubah secara perlahan. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah perubahan itu memang yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua atau malah hanya akan merugikan salah satu pihak. Tapi yang ia tahu bahwa ia menyukai perubahan itu. Chanyeol masih tidak terlalu terbuka, masih banyak hal yang ia tutupi termasuk tentang pekerjaannya. Tapi Chanyeol yang terkadang membutuhkannya terasa menghangatkan hatinya, terlebih jika pria itu membicarakan tentang bayi mereka, Baekhyun benar-benar mencintainya.

"Kurasa aku telah berkata mengenai memakan buah-buahan." Sekali lagi suara Minseok mengintrupsinya, kali ini Minseok terdengar kesal.

"Ah! Maaf, akan aku makan." Baekhyun menyahut cepat lalu menyambar sebuah potongan buah yang tidak terlalu besar. Ia mengunyah buahnya dengan semburat merah tipis di pipinya saat mendengar suara tawa tertahan milik Jongdae.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lamunkan? Gizi dan nutrisi bayimu adalah yang utama dan lamunanmu tentang sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui adalah urutan sekian setelah yang utama, ingat itu." Minseok mulai menggerutu, sepertinya merasa sedikit kesal dengan tingkah submisif yang tengah mengandung itu.

"Baekhyun _hyung_ bukan anak kecil, sayang. Kurasa ia tidak perlu kau dikte seperti itu." Jongdae meraih salah satu lengan Minseok dan mengelusnya lembut. Minseok terlihat berbeda hari ini, ia menjadi sedikit penggerutu dan tanpa senyum. Minseok tidak cemberut dan tidak tersenyum, ia tidak terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Diam dan makan sarapanmu." Minseok menyahut galak dan menepis tangan Jongdae. Jongdae tersenyum melihat tingkah manis Minseok. Ia tahu bahwa ia adalah penyebab Minseok menjadi seperti ini. Minseok marah karena ia tidak banyak mengambil waktu beristirahat tadi malam dan memiliki waktu tidur kurang dari 4 jam.

"Berhenti memasang wajah itu, kau terlihat menggemaskan." Jondae mulai menggoda kekasihnya, bermaksud agar pria itu tidak lagi marah padanya.

"Aku memang selalu menggemaskan, terima kasih." Jongdae tertawa pada sahutan bar-bar kekasihnya. Minseok sangat jarang seperti ini dan ia jadi terlihat sangat lucu.

"Ya, kau sangat menggemaskan. Boleh aku menciummu?" Dan perkataan Jongdae yang seperti itu membuat dua submisif di sana memerah.

"Jongdae, tutup mulutmu. Kita tidak hanya berdua." Minseok berbisik dengan nada terganggu yang diselipi rasa malu.

"Jongdae!" Lalu Minseok berteriak sedikit lebih nyaring saat kedua tangan Jongdae tiba-tiba berada di sekitar pinggangnya, bermaksud untuk menarik submisif itu agar duduk di pangkuannya.

"Apa?" Jongdae menyahut dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Berhenti sekarang!" Nada peringatan itu kembali mengalun, membuat Jongdae tertawa lepas.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi keduanya. Pantas saja Minseok berkata jika ia sangat bahagia, Jongdae memang benar-benar merawatnya dengan baik. Pria itu menghargai dan mencintainya, tidak menutup-nutupi tentang perasaan membutuhkan. Jongdae menujukkan secara gamblang tentang seberapa berartinya Minseok untuknya dan Minseok membalasnya dengan perhatian yang sangat besar. Minseok mungkin lebih kurus, mengingat ia sering memikirkan dan mengkhawatirkan Jongdae sebelumnya karena pekerjaan yang pria itu miliki, tapi Minseok memang benar-benar bahagia.

"Boleh aku bergabung? Jika kalian tidak keberatan." Sebuah suara mengalihkan atensi ketiganya.

"Nyonya Park." Jongdae terdengar terkejut lalu berdiri dengan sigap untuk membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Berhenti bersikap formal, kau salah satu putraku, tegakkan tubuhmu." Wanita yang masih terlihat muda itu tersenyum lalu mengusap punggung Jongdae himgga pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya.

Wanita itu masih tersenyum hangat hingga matanya bertemu pandang dengan Minseok yang berubah gugup. Wanita itu berjalan mendekat dan Minseok semakin menunduk di setiap langkah yang wanita itu ambil. Langkah itu, langkah yang benar-benar berwibawa, Minseok merasa menjadi tidak berdaya.

"Kau Minseok? Chanyeol pernah berbicara tentang dirimu. Kau adalah kekasih Jongdae juga saudara bagi Baekhyun. Benar?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan lembut, namun entah mengapa tubuh Minseok tetap gemetar.

"B-benar." Minseok tergagap dan itu menarik Jongdae untuk merasa khawatir, dari cara menjawab itu ia tahu Minseok terlalu gugup.

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum lalu mengusap bahu kurus Minseok dengan lembut. Sangat pantas jika ia adalah seseorang yang Baekhyun anggap saudara. Mereka sangat mirip, begitu rapuh dan cantik.

"Jangan takut, kau tidak membuat kesalahan apapun. Aku malah sangat berterimakasih padamu karena telah membantuku merawat calon menantuku dan permata kecil di dalam rahimnya." Minseok mengangkat wajahnya perlahan untuk menemukan senyum menenangkan yang wanita itu berikan.

"A-aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan." Minseok menyahut dengan suara mencicit.

"Aku tahu, karena kau adalah orang yang baik. Aku bahagia karena calon menantuku dikelilingi oleh orang-orang baik." Wanita itu bergerak memeluk Minseok, tahu jika submisif itu masih sedikit takut.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam di tempatnya saat melihat usaha calon mertuanya untuk bersikap baik bagi Minseok. Tapi Minseok adalah seseorang yang canggung, tidak mudah baginya untuk dekat dengan orang lain jika ia tidak menemukan orang itu di kesehariannya. Bahkan Chanyeol sekalipun, Minseok masih belum bisa menatap wajah pria Park itu saat berbicara padanya.

"Dan oh, Baekhyun-ku sayang." Wanita itu beralih pada Baekhyun dan memeluknya sebentar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik dan _baby_ juga baik." Baekhyun menyahut dengan wajah yang berseri. Calon ibu mertuanya tertawa pada cara Baekhyun memanggil calon bayinya dan wajahnya yang terlihat bahagia, Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan.

"Kalau begitu, kau sudah siap untuk pergi?" Ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun tampak terkejut lalu wajahnya berubah ragu.

"Mmm… Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara mencicit dan itu membuat mata calon ibu mertuanya melembut.

"Ia memintaku untuk menjemputmu, ia berkata bahwa ia masih memiliki sekitar 3 berkas untuk ditangani. Ia akan segera pergi jika pekerjaan itu telah selasai. Jadi, kita pergi?"

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum lalu mengangguk dengan pasti. Nyonya Park mengatakan salam perpisahan pada sepasang kekasih di sana lalu membantu Baekhyun membawa tas mungilnya dan menggandeng submisif yang tengah mengandung itu untuk kemudian memasuki mobilnya yang mewah.

Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang Baekhyun tidak tahu, calon ibu mertuanya telah berbohong. Ia tidak menjemput Baekhyun karena Chanyeol, ia pergi karena dirinya sendiri. Ia pergi untuk menjemput calon menantunya yang dikhianati tepat setelah ia menampar pipi putranya sendiri.

.

.

Chanyeol mendengus dalam rasa ketidaknyamanan. Pipinya masih terasa perih, masih merasakan tamparan keras ibunya tercetak di sana. Itu adalah sebuah ketidakberuntungan untuknya dimana ibunya datang saat wanita bayaran itu baru saja melangkah keluar dari apartemennya. Ia telah menjelaskan mengenai alasan mengapa ia melakukan itu, tapi ibunya berkata jika itu adalah hal yang tidak pantas dan ia dapat melakukan hal lain yang lebih baik agar tidak mengkhianati Baekhyun. Tapi tolong jawab Chanyeol, apakah ada ide yang lebih baik dari itu?

"Tuan Park, selamat datang." Seorang wanita mendekatinya dengan wajah ceria, menyadarkan Chanyeol dari pikirannya yang berkecamuk.

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol tersenyum ramah, menghargai usaha wanita sibuk itu menyambutnya.

"Saya tidak berpikir Anda akan berkunjung langsung, terima kasih banyak." Yoona membungkuk hormat lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dan menunjukkan wajah penuh terima kasih.

"Aku harus memantau pernikahan itu secara total, tidak perlu berterima kasih." Chanyeol menyahut ramah.

"Anda ingin pernikahan Anda berjalan dengan luar biasa, bukan begitu?"

"Kau benar, ini adalah pernikahan pertamaku dan aku berencana untuk membuat ini menjadi pernikahan terakhirku." Kata-kata Chanyeol yang terdengar manis itu bukanlah sebuah bualan, itu memang adalah hal yang ia inginkan. Ia tidak ingin menjadi ayahnya, ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang luar biasa untuk istri satu-satunya dan anak-anak yang mereka miliki nanti.

"Ah…" Wanita itu terlihat puas dan tersipu.

"Anda pasti sangat mencintai calon istri Anda."

"Apa terlihat seperti itu?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Ya, sangat terlihat. Calon istri Anda benar-benar seorang yang beruntung karena dicintai oleh seseorang yang begitu tampan, dan mapan seperti Anda." Dan wanita itu mulai memuji.

"Terima kasih, kuharap kau juga segera menyusul." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ya, Tuan, saya juga mengharapkan hal yang sama. Oh, apakah Tuan ingin langsung melihat?" Yoona segera mengalihkan pembicaraan saat menemukan seorang karyawannya mengirimkan sinyal padanya.

"Sebentar, aku menunggu calon istriku tiba. Ia telah dekat sepertinya."

"Tentu, Tuan. Nikmati waktu Anda, saya akan segera kembali." Dan wanita itu melenggang pergi dengan hormat.

Chanyeol duduk di sebuah kursi yang nyaman di sana. Ia memeriksa jam tangannya beberapa kali lalu mendesah perlahan. Ia tidak dikejar waktu, tapi etahlah, ia merasa seperti dikejar sesuatu. Ia dikejar oleh sebuah perasaan yang membuatnya terus mengingat wajah Baekhyun juga pelukan hangatnya.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar menyapa gendang telinganya dan membuatnya segera menoleh.

" _Eomma…_ " Chanyeol menggumam kecil.

"Ini, aku serahkan Baekhyun padamu. Aku harus segera pergi untuk menemani _Appa_ -mu." Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti pada tatapan hangat yang Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun.

"Langsung pergi?" Dan tatapan hangat itu berubah bingung saat menatapnya.

"Ya, kau tahu aku tidak punya pilihan lain, jaga diri kalian baik-baik." Wanita itu tersenyum lembut lalu memeluk putra satu-satunya itu dengan penuh perasaan.

"Pasti." Chanyeol menyahut singkat lalu membiarkan wanita itu melepaskan pelukan mereka dan beralih memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintai kalian." Usai mengucapkan itu, ibunya segera berlalu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sempat terdiam sebentar melihat kepergian wanita itu kemudian saling tatap.

"Kau baik?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku baik dan kuharap kau juga." Dan Baekhyun menyahut dengan malu-malu.

"Aku akan selalu baik jika kalian baik." Chanyeol mengusap bahu baekhyun dengan afeksi yang berisi kerinduan.

"Kami baik, demi dirimu." Kali ini Baekhyun menyahut dengan bisikan, wajahnya memerah dan ia menunduk dengan manis.

"Sial, kau sangat manis. Aku jadi ingin memeluk dan mencumbumu." Chanyeol mendengus kasar lalu tertawa kecil setelah melihat Baekhyun yang semakin tertunduk malu.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan. Maaf mengganggu Anda." Dan suara Yoona mengintrupsi keduanya. Chanyeol menoleh dengan ekspresi yang tidak jauh dari kebahagiaan sedangkan Baekhyun tampak mengulum bibirnya canggung.

"Ah ya, tepat sekali kau di sini. Kami ingin melihat tuxedo itu sekarang." Chanyeol yang berbicara.

"Tentu, kemari, Tuan." Yoona memimpin jalan dan sepasang kekasih itu mengikutinya dengan sang dominan yang merengkuh pinggul kecil submisifnya. Perlakuan sederhana itu sedikit banyak menarik perhatian karena terlihat begitu manis dan serasi.

"Ini, persis seperti yang Anda pesan. Untuk ukuran, Anda telah memberikan model yang tepat, sepertinya ini akan tampak bagus di tubuh Anda dan pasangan Anda." Yoona tampak puas dengan hasil kerjanya sendiri. Pasalnya ukurannya terlihat sesuai. Ia sempat bingung sebelumnya, karena Chanyeol tidak membawa Baekhyun untuk mengambil ukuran dan malah menunjuk satu modelnya yang menurut pria itu memiliki postur yang sama dengan calon istrinya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun tampak bersinar. Tuxedo itu benar-benar terlihat luar biasa indah. Kainnya sangat halus ketika ia menyentuhnya dan terasa begitu mahal. Ia tidak tahu dimana Chanyeol mendapatkan bahan itu, tapi ia tahu harganya bahkan dapat membuatnya membelalak hanya karena mendengarnya.

"Aku menyukainya, terima kasih." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang bersinar dan penuh cinta.

"Apapun untukmu, aku akan lakukan yang terbaik. Dengar Baekhyun, tidak ada satupun orang di dunia ini yang tidak ingin mendapatkan yang terbaik. Dan aku ingin mendapatkanmu, orang terbaik untukku. Oleh karena itu aku akan memberikan yang terbaik untukmu dan masa depan kita kelak." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan berbisik dan Baekhyun masih tetap tersipu. Tapi percaya atau tidak, keromatisan Chanyeol adalah apa yang membuat Yoona merasa pasangan itu benar-benar saling mencintai.

Karena Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang sangat benar, manusia selalu menginginkan yang terbaik dan rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya.

.

. **  
TBC/END?**

Telat banget, sorry. Lagi sibuk-sibuknya nulis laporan nih. Real life lagi minta perhatian ekstra. Beberapa kali down juga, jadinya gak sempat pegang laptop. Makasih banyak udah nunggu, dan buat **Guest217** yang inbox aku, thanks alot ya :)

 **Thanks to:**

 **freakeness | Theresia341 | vhacbhs | BellvaOh | pineash | vyan. bee | IrmaNur | baekchan624 | hyuniee86 | Byunsex | Lusianabaconcy0461 | Real Paochan** (*prok prok prok) **| restikadena90** (kok berasa aku ya yang diomelin XD) **| dwi. yuliantipcy | Guest217 | chocuhunna | Flakeschill | tariskdi | byankai | biancamndgi6104 | ParkYooAh | chanbaekkie6104 | meliarisky | Babu chanbaek | hulas99 | milkybaek | hunhanshin | Anne Park | ByunB04 | Nurfadillah** (mohon bersabar, NC krisho sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat XD) **| Hunnie's Wife | shellagraha | elshanp | adarahkr | eye04 | Baekiyood | LightPhoenix614 | reiasia95 | baekchan624 | parkc6572 | kim riyun | hanifairma16 | fani | dian | Guest | vion | alietha doll | LyWoo | hye | parkyui | byunbaek7853 | Snowpeople5 | iim6104 | baebyun | Samsiah Dewi Yani | angelbear61 | AnggunBBH06 | Guest(II) | Sora89 | Epsilon614 | rriima** (Phoenix itu nama jalan Chanyeol alias nama mafianya dia alias nama samara Chanyeol di pekerjaan gelapnya dia. Semoga nangkep ya) **| riana6556**

Thanks udah baca chapter 25 ya dan sebagian besar terpancing emosi juga. Terus gimana, masih mau ngehujat Chanyeol? XD dia ngelakuin itu demi Baekhyun lho~ Karma Chanyeol masih belum datang ya sepertinya, dia terlalu jatuh untuk Baekhyun dan Baekhyun masih terlalu bahagia dalam cinta Chanyeol yang berbahaya. Aku masih gak tega untuk membuat Baekhyun membongkar rahasia yang Chanyeol sembunyikan dan membuat semuanya berbalik 180 derajat. Tapi semua pasti tiba pada waktunya, kita nikmati aja ;) So, untuk chapter ini jangan lupa review ya

.

Last, you reviewing and I writing~ ^^


	28. Chapter 28 (Actually 27)

Title : Tears in the Thorn

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 2**_ _ **7**_ _ **]**_

.

.

.

Baekhyun meremat tangannya dengan gelisah, ia merasa sangat gugup. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya untuk merasa gugup dan antusias setengah mati. Ia berada di sebuah ruangan dengan cermin besar yang berada di depan tubuhnya. Ia telah diirias hingga sangat cantik hingga ia sendiri bahkan sempat terperangah dan tidak mengakui bayangan di cermin itu adalah dirinya, karena ia terlihat sempurna, ia terlihat luar biasa menawan.

"Baek…" Seseorang memasuki pintu dan memanggilnya. Ia adalah Taeyong, salah satu orang yang Chanyeol percaya untuk menemaninya.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Taeyong dan menemukan tatapan memuja dari matanya yang indah. Taeyong menatapnya seperti sebuah keindahan dari anugerah.

"Kau sangat cantik. Apa yang membuatmu menjadi sangat cemas hingga para perias itu harus memintaku untuk menenangkanmu?" Taeyong berjalan mendekat lalu mengelus bahu Baekhyun dengan elusan yang berisi rasa semangat dan doa yang besar.

"Hari ini adalah hari pentingku, aku akan menjadi isteri Chanyeol dan melepaskan masa lajangku. Aku akan memulai di lembaran yang lain, aku akan menulis kisah hidup yang baru. Aku terlalu khawatir bahwa aku tidak mampu menjadi seorang isteri yang benar-benar baik untuk Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengeluh tentang semua perasaan khawatir yang mengganggunya.

Dan Taeyong tersenyum lembut saat mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun. Baekhyun akan menjadi Baekhyun yang sama meski kelak nama depannya akan menjadi 'Park'. Ia adalah Baekhyun yang begitu baik dan polos, ia Baekhyun yang rendah diri.

"Dengarkan aku Baekhyun. Pernahkah kau berpikir mengenai apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan sekarang? Pernahkah kau berpikir tentang apa yang Chanyeol rasakan sekarang? Ia juga akan melepaskan masa lajangnya. Ia akan menjadi suamimu dan ayah bagi anak-anak kalian nanti, ia juga merasa khawatir. Tapi mungkin rasa khawatirnya lebih besar karena ia bukan orang yang baik." Taeyong tersenyum saat menemukan tatapan terkejut Baekhyun tertuju padanya melalui pantulan cermin.

"Bukan orang yang baik?" Pertanyaan itu mengalun sebagai bisikan dari bibir Baekhyun yang mungil.

"Ya, bukan orang yang baik. Chanyeol terlalu sering menyakitimu, bahkan saat bayi kalian baru terbentuk, ia masih menyakitimu. Tidakkah kau berpikir tentang kegelisahan besar yang memenuhi hatinya?" Taeyong mengatakannya dengan gamblang dan Baekhyun terlihat terkejut.

"Chanyeol…"

"Ia tertekan, ia menderita menahan semua rasa bersalah. Apakah kau pernah memikirkan itu, Baekhyun?" Taeyong tidak menuntut tapi ia ingin Baekhyun juga mengerti bahwa tidak hanya ia yang mampu merasa khawatir.

Ya, rasa menyesakkan itu muncul kerena dosa yang pernah Chanyeol lakukan. Itu adalah dosa yang terasa seperti dosa terbesar. Chanyeol memikulnya dan ia selalu merasa hampir gila setiap perasaan bersalah itu memenuhi hatinya. Ia ingin merobek dadanya, meremukkan rusuknya. Tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa, ia tidak boleh karena dua nyawa terpenting untuknya berada dalam perlindungannya.

"Chanyeol… A-aku bahkan tidak memikirkan itu." Baekhyun sedikit terkesiap saat ia menyahut itu dengan reflek. Tangannya terangkat di depan bibirnya dan ia menatap Taeyong dengan mata yang membesar.

"Maka dari itu kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sebagai pendampingnya kelak, sebagai orang yang telah ia pilih." Taeyong mengelus bahu Baekhyun dengan lembut dan ia tersenyum pada jawaban yang Baekhyun berikan,

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik."

 _Dengan begitu, mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

.

.

"Aku berharap kebahagiaan untuk kalian." Jongin datang saat tamu lain telah mengucapkan selamat pada mereka berdua. Ia sudah datang sedari tadi, tapi ini sangat mencolok baginya untuk mengucapkan selamat untuk keduanya saat semua orang telah lebih dulu mengucapkannya.

Ia tidak terlihat terluka dengan statusnya yang merupakan mantan kekasih dari seseorang yang sekarang telah menjadi isteri dari Park Chanyeol, ia cukup cerdas untuk menyebunyikan perasaannya, meski Chanyeol tahu Jongin pasti merasa terkhianati.

"Terima kasih, kami benar-benar tersanjung karena kau bersedia untuk datang." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, tangannya melingkar di sekitar pinggang Baekhyun sementara isterinya menunduk dalam rasa bersalah.

"Tentu, orang yang pernah memberikan kenangan yang baik bagiku menjalani sebuah hari yang bahagia, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut berbahagia." Ia berucap dengan sebuah api cemburu yang muncul sedikit di matanya, lalu terganti dengan sebuah senyuman yang tampak tulus.

"Maafkan aku." Suara Baekhyun mengalun dengan begitu kecil, ia mencicit dan suaranya terdengar sangat bersalah. Ia terdengar seperti seorang pendosa yang mengakui kesalahannya untuk pertama kalinya, terdengar menderita.

"Untuk siapa kau meminta maaf?" Dan Jongin menyahut dengan lembut, ia memahami arti dari perkataan Baekhyun itu, tapi ia hanya ingin Baekhyun berbicara padanya dengan mata yang menatapnya.

"Kau, Kim Jongin. Maafkan aku, aku telah mengkhianatimu." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jongin. Ia telah mengenal Jongin, ia tahu pria itu memahami maksudnya, hanya saja ia ingin Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun. Kau sangat pantas unntuk mencintai orang lain setelah kepergianku yang begitu lama dan tiba-tiba. Kau adalah pria yang berharga, kau pantas untuk mendapatkan yang terbaik. Aku selalu mengharapkan kebahagiaan di kehidupanmu." Jongin berujar dengan lancar, ia terlihat benar-benar tegar.

"Terima kasih, aku juga mengharapkan kebahagiaan di kehidupanmu." Baekhyun menyahutnya dengan senyuman yang teramat lembut. Jongin tidak mempersulitnya dan ia benar-benar bersyukur untuk itu.

Jongin tersenyum pada sahutan Baekhyun lalu beralih menatap Chanyeol. Ia sedikit menghangat, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau beruntung, kau mendapatkan seorang malaikat." Kata-kata Jongin mendapatkan sebuah senyum lebar dari Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku benar-benar bersyukur untuk itu."

"Kau harus. Ah, kurasa aku harus bergabung bersama tamu yang lain. Sebelumnya, terima kasih, karena membiarkan malaikatmu pernah mencintaiku, setidaknya aku pernah merasakan cinta terindah." Jongin menerima anggukan dari Chanyeol setelahnya.

Itu benar, cinta Baekhyun adalah cinta terindah. Cinta yang berisi kelembutan dan rasa kasih yang murni.

.

.

"Mengapa tidak mengatakan apapun jika kau merasa lelah?" Chanyeol memapah Baekhyun dengan hati-hati menuju ruang riasnya, setidaknya tempat itu tidak dipenuhi banyak manusia dan sedikit lebih tenang.

"Kau bertemu teman-temanmu, aku tidak ingin mengganggu." Baekhyun duduk dengan perlahan saat Chanyeol membawanya menuju sebuah kursi.

"Aku hampir sehari-hari bertemu mereka, kau adalah yang terpenting. Harusnya kau mengatakan sesuatu." Chanyeol menuntut, tangannya bergerak membuka _jacket_ tuxedo Baehyun dengan lembut.

"Ya, aku minta maaf." Baekhyun meminta maaf karena ia rasa ini adalah jalan terakhir untuk menyelesaikan perdebatan kecil mereka. Ia masih merasa pening dan berdebat hanya akan membuatnya merasa semakin buruk.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya sekali lalu menyampirkan _jacket_ tuxedo Baekhyun di meja rias. Ia tahu Baekhyun tidak sedang baik-baik saja, perkataannya yang sangat terkesan ingin mengakhiri perdebatan mereka adalah buktinya. Chanyeol berjongkok perlahan di depan Baekhyun dan meletakkan tangannya di atas paha pria manis itu.

"Apakah masih pusing?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah mengkerut prihatin.

"Sedikit." Dan Baekhyun menjawab disertai ringisan.

Chanyeol mendecak karena rasa khawatir, tangannya terangkat untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang terasa dingin.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menolongmu." Chanyeol meremas tangan itu dengan lembut lalu mengusap-usapnya, berharap dengan itu Baekhyun merasa lebih baik.

"Tidak, kau tidak harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan memandang Chanyeol dengan matanya yang sayu.

"Atau aku perlu memanggil Tao? Oh, Yixing _Hyung_! Aku bisa menghubunginya sekarang." Chanyeol hendak beranjak, tapi Baekhyun menahannya.

"Apa lagi, Baekhyun? Aku khawatir padamu, terlebih kau juga memegang nyawa lain di rahimmu, aku juga khawatir pada bayi kita. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kalian, bisa biarkan aku menghubunginya?" Chanyeol berujar dengan lebih lembut sesaat setelah ia melepas satu helaan napas, ia bukan seseorang yang baik dalam mengatur emosi, tapi ia mencoba.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya kelelahan dan juga sedang mengandung, dengan beristirahat aku akan membaik. Jangan khawatir, Chanyeol, ia berada di dalam pelukanku juga perlindunganmu, ia akan baik-baik saja, aku berjanji." Baekhyun mengusap punggung tangan Chanyeol untuk menenangkan suaminya itu, berharap Chanyeol tidak lagi cemas.

"Jika memang seperti itu, beristirahatlah, nikmati waktu." Dan Chanyeol tampak lega, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lembut.

Chanyeol melihat senyuman itu, senyuman lembut yang selalu Baekhyun berikan padanya meski ia bukan pria terbaik. Senyum yang seharusnya tidak pantas ia dapatkan karena kekejamannya. Tapi itu adalah Baekhyun, seorang malaikat tanpa sayap, maka Baekhyun memang akan selalu tersenyum seperti itu. Perlahan Chanyeol merebahkan kepalanya di paha Baekhyun saat merasakan atmosfer yang nyaman mengelilinginya. Sekali saja, ia ingin merasakan kedamaian ini sebelum pada akhirnya ia harus menjadi seorang Phoenix yang hidup tanpa kedamaian. Sedangkan Baekhyun pada awalnya sempat tertegun namun kemudian salah satu tangannya bergerak menuju surai hitam Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin beristirahat sejenak, biarkan aku bersandar padamu untuk beberapa saat." Chanyeol menggumam dan Baekhyun hampir terkekeh pada cara Chanyeol meminta, suaminya benar-benar manis.

"Tentu, beristirahatlah sebanyak yang kau inginkan. Kau adalah suamiku dan aku adalah isterimu, telah menjadi kewajibanku untuk selalu mendukungmu dalam setiap kesulitan yang kau jalani." Kata-kata yang indah, Baekhyun tidak lagi canggung dengan kehadiran Chanyeol di hidupnya dan ia jadi tampak sedikit berbeda, sikapnya yang rendah hati semakin tampak sangat jelas.

Chanyeol menyahut itu dengan gumaman panjang yang agak teredam paha Baekhyun yang mengatup. Wangi tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar menenangkan, Chanyeol menyukainya. Tapi kemudian ia memiringkan kepalanya lalu agak mendongak, menatap perut Baekhyun yang masih rata. Tangannya yang tadi berada di sekitar paha bawah baekyun terangkat untuk mengusap perut itu dari balik pakainnya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja di dalam? Hey, nak, bagaimana kabarmu?" Chanyeol yang seperti ini, Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bahagia. Chanyeol tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi lainnya seperti ini dan hari ini, di hari pernikahan mereka, Chanyeol terlihat mencoba untuk menjadi dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Chanyeol benar-benar menampakkan kebanggaan dan kebahagiaannya karena kehamilan Baekhyun.

"Ia baik-baik saja dan ia mencintamu." Baekhyun menjawab kata-kata Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, segeralah hadir dan bantu aku menjaga ibumu. Ayah tidak akan bisa menjadi seseorang yang selalu bersama kalian, tumbuhlah dengan ceria dan menjadi kuat." Chanyeol mengecup perut Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Dan kau, Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu sebagai satu-satunya pria di hatiku, kau isteriku dan ibu dari anak-anak kita kelak." Baekhyun terenyuh, matanya kini telah basah dan tangannya bergerak menangkup wajah Chanyeol, wajah suami yang akan ia hargai sepanjang kehidupannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sebagai suamiku dan ayah dari anak-anak kita kelak." Baekhyun terisak, hatinya terasa hangat.

"Jangan menangis, tolong berhentilah." Chanyeol menyentuh lengan Baekhyun dan mengusapnya pelan, ia tidak ingin Baekhyun menanngis, tidak di hari kebahagiaan mereka.

"Aku tidak bersedih, aku hanya merasa bersyukur. Kau memilihku, Chanyeol, dari sekian banyak orang di luar sana kau malah memilihku."

"Karena kau yang terbaik. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu dan begitu juga kau. Kau memiliki aku sekarang, aku berada dalam genggamanmu." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan tangannya menangkupkan tangan Baekhyun pada wajahnya dengan semakin erat, meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ia benar-benar telah menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Ya, kau juga memilikiku, seutuhnya." Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dengan senyuman bahagia di wajahnya.

Hanya dengan kehadiran Chanyeol dan pembicaraan kecil mereka, ia merasa lebih baik.

.

.

Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun dengan senyuman lembutnya ketika Yifan dan Joonmyeon memasuki ruang rias itu. Ia terlihat bahagia hingga Joonmyeon yang biasanya bersikap kurang ramah pada Chanyeol jadi tersenyum dan menatap keduanya dengan lembut. Di hari kebahagian keduanya Joonmyeon hanya akan mengalah.

"Kalian terlihat serasi." Yifan langsung berkomentar dan Chanyeol segera menemukannya yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kalian di sini, pesta masih berjalan, harusnya kalian menikmatinya atau itu kurang menarik?" Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun dan berjalan mendekati Yifan untuk memeluknya sebentar. Joonmyeon juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Baekhyun, bedanya mereka berpelukan sedikit lebih lama dan berbisik-bisik kecil setelahnya, menggoda Baekhyun hingga pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Bukan kurang menarik, hanya saja orang-orang yang memiliki pesta itu sedang menghilang, pesta itu menjadi sedikit tidak lengkap." Yifan menyahut.

"Baekhyun sedikit merasa kurang baik tadi, jadi aku menemaninya sebentar di sini. Pesta juga akan segera berakhir, aku berencana untuk kembali ke sana tanpa Baekhyun, ia akan beristirahat di sini sampai aku kembali." Chanyeol menjawab dengan jujur, merasa jika sahabatnya yang mengetahui itu ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Begitu? Oh, sangat disayangkan karena Yixing kembali lebih dulu. Kami kemari bersama-sama tapi kemudian ia segera kembali saat menemukan Tao di pesta ini, ia menitipkan salam untuk kalian berdua, ia berharap kalian berbahagia."

"Ia masih seperti itu? Tidak dapat dipungkiri, ia masih memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Tao, tapi ia memendamnya. Begitulah ketika rasa kecewa berbicara, rasa itu akan bercampur dengan rasa cinta yang meski sangat dirindukan, namun membuat selalu tersakiti karenanya." Chanyeol terlihat sedikit peduli, suaranya terdengar keluar dengan rasa menyayangkan karena hubungan indah dua insan itu berakhir dengan sangat tragis.

"Dan kuharap kita bukan salah satunya." Yifan menyahut dengan senyuman miringnya, menatap Joonmyeon yang masih bersama Baekhyun, kedua submisif itu terdiam mendengar obrolan dominan mereka.

"Ya, aku juga begitu. Kuharap kita akan selalu seperti ini, bersama dan berbahagia." Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum miring.

"Oh, ya!" Chanyeol teringat sesuatu.

"Kurasa aku pernah menjanjikanmu tentang kamar hotel setelah hari pernikahanku, benar?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Yifan.

"Ternyata kau masih mengingatnya." Yifan tertawa setelah itu.

"Tentu, bagaimana jika salah satu kamar hotel di dekat restoran italia tempat biasa kalian kencan?" Chanyeol menawarkan dan Joonmyeon tampak mengernyit bingung, ia tahu Chanyeol membicarakan ia dan Yifan. Tapi kamar hotel itu, untuk apa?

"Pilihan yang bagus, aku akan sangat menghargai jika kau berkenan untuk memesan satu kamar di tempat itu." Yifan menyeringai puas.

"Kau bisa pergi malam ini, minta saja kunci atas nama diriku. Aku pastikan aku menyiapkan kamar yang romantis dan menyenangkan untukmu." Chanyeol juga menyeringai puas.

"Baiklah, senang berbisnis denganmu."

"Aku pun begitu. Oh, ya, ayo kembali ke pesta, mungkin tamu lain menunggu kita." Chanyeol yang berbicara lalu melirik jam tangannya sebentar. Waktu pesta pernikahannya hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, ia yakin ada banyak tamu yang ingin kembali dan bertemu dengannya untuk sekedar menyapa dan menyampaikan salam.

"Ya, ayo."

"Kau tunggulah di sini, aku akan segera kembali." Chanyeol berujar lembut pada Baekhyun dan disambut anggukan.

"Hmm… Yifan." Mereka telah hampir melangkah pergi, tapi suara Joonmyeon menghentikan mereka.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Yifan bertanya dengan bibir yang tersenyum kecil, Joonmyeon dan suaranya yang memanggil namanya dengan lembut selalu bisa menghipnotisnya.

"Aku ingin bersama Baekhyun, bolehkah? Aku ingin menemaninya sebentar." Dan mata indah itu memandangnya dengan pandangan yang ragu. Mereka biasa muncul berdua, selalu bersama saat muncul di depan umum, jadi ia bertanya kalau saja Yifan akan keberatan.

"Kau boleh, tidak apa-apa, tinggallah di sini. Aku tahu sudah sejak lama kau ingin bertemu Baekhyun, nikmati waktumu." Yifan menyahut dengan penuh perhatian.

"Ya, aku akan menikmati waktuku." Joonmyeon terlihat bersyukur dan ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan wajah yang bahagia, mau tidak mau membuat Baekhyun juga tersenyum bahagia.

Dua submisif yang manis, membuat dua dominan di sana merasa beruntung mendapatkan mereka. Mereka submisif yang cantik, terlalu rapuh tapi sayang jika tidak disentuh. Mereka indah dan terlihat menggairahkan karena kemurnian yang mereka miliki.

.

.

"Ini tidak biasa, kau sangat sibuk, tapi kau malah mengajakku kencan seperti ini." Joonmyeon meminum _wine_ -nya dengan anggun sesaat setelah ia berkata seperti itu.

Ini memang tidak biasa dan agak aneh. Yifan benar-benar sedang sibuk karena beberapa proyek yang ia dapatkan dan jalankan tapi ia malah mengajak Joonmyeon berkencan di restoran italia favorit mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu dan juga ingin menyegarkan pikiranku, terlalu banyak berfikir benar-benar mulai merebut kewarasanku." Yifan sedikit mengeluh.

"Kau sedang tidak baik, Yifan. Kau sedikit tampak berbeda, kau membuatku khawatir." Joonmyeon tidak berbohong, Yifan memang tampak berbeda. Caranya mengeluh dengan suara yang menyiratkan rasa frustasi, tangannya yang saling meremas, dan keningnya yang berkerut dalam, Yifan tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik, kau tidak harus khawatir." Yifan tersenyum kecil lalu menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon yang terletak di samping gelas _wine_ -nya dengan lemah.

"Kau hampir selalu pulang larut dan berangkat saat pagi belum benar-benar menyapa, kau jarang berbicara dan kau tidak pernah menyentuhku sekarang. Kau sadar dengan itu semua? Kau berubah menjadi dingin. Kau berubah menjadi Kris bahkan saat berdua denganku, aku tidak suka dan aku tahu itu bukan kehendakmu, kau melakukannya karena kau sedang tidak baik." Joonmyeon mengatakannya dengan gamblang dan Yifan jadi sedikit tertegun.

Ia tahu Joonmyeon tidak suka Kris. Kris sangat kasar dan selalu menyakiti kekasihnya. Joonmyeon selalu ketakutan dan merasa tertekan setiap kali ia harus berhadapan dengan Kris. Joonmyeon tidak mengenal Kris, pola pikirnya yang selalu berisi hal-hal yang mengerikan, Joonmyeon tidak mengerti itu. Orang yang ia cintai adalah Yifan dan orang yang ia benci adalah Kris, maka dari itu ia selalu tertekan setiap kali Kris muncul dan mulai melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku menjadi Kris?" Yifan bertanya dengan nada suara tidak percaya.

"Ya, kau tidak menyentuhku, tapi ia yang melakukannya. Kau mungkin tidak merasakannya, kau mungkin merasa kau tidur dengan lelap setelah kau menyelesaikan mandi malammu. Tapi nyatanya tidak, Kris menyetubuhiku, membawaku ke sekitar rumah kita untuk menyetubuhiku. Dan aku tahu itu bukan kau, sentuhannya terasa asing meski yang aku lihat adalah rupamu. Tapi ia sangat kasar, ia menyakitiku." Mata Joonmyeon berkaca-kaca. Yifan bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ketakutan besar tercetak di mata itu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa malunya Joonmyeon yang disetubuhi di luar kamar dengan beberapa pengawal yang dipaksa berbalik dan tetap berdiri di depan pintu. Bagaimana Joonmyeon menahan teriakan dan tangisan kesakitannya serta bagaimana Joonmyeon menyeret dirinya yang lelah untuk membersihkan bekas persetubuhan mereka lalu mandi, berpakaian, dan tidur seakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Joonmyeon melakukan semua itu dengan sangat baik.

"A-Aku… Joonmyeon, kumohon, maafkan aku." Tangan Yifan yang kasar dan besar menggenggam tangan mungil Joonmyeon dengan erat, menyampaikan rasa bersalahnya yang teramat besar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau tidak harus meminta maaf, ini bukan salahmu." Joonmyeon tersenyum lemah, matanya yang berkaca-kaca menampilkan kecantikan dan kesediahan yang membuat Yifan merasa nyeri.

"Tapi aku menyakitimu, kau tersakiti karena aku." Yifan terlihat benar-benar menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang kau adalah Yifan, aku sudah baik-baik saja." Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut, bermaksud untuk menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang sakit? Maksudku, karena ia melakukannya dengan kasar, mungkin ada bagian tubuhmu yang terasa sedikit sakit."

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak banyak tempat terasa sakit. Hanya saja sentuhannya masih terasa, sedikit menggangguku seperti mimpi buruk." Joonmyeon mengatakannya dengan jujur, ia tidak mau menyakiti Yifan, tapi ia harus jujur agar Yifan tahu apa yang ia butuhkan.

"Jika…" Yifan berdehem sebentar, "Jika aku melakukannya malam ini, mungkin kah itu akan membantumu?" Lalu bertanya dengan suara yang memberat.

"A-aku tidak tahu, ta-tapi a-aku tidak ke-keberatan un-untuk mencobanya." Dan Joonmyeon menyahut dengan malu-malu.

.

.

Joonmyeon mengerang pada cara Yifan menyentuh kulit perutnya. Ia meremang merasa tubuhnya yang telanjang. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara Yifan membuatnya tidak menyadari pakaiannya telah dilepaskan satu per satu, Yifan dan tangannya sungguh luar biasa.

"Yifan…" Joonmyeon berbisik dalam kenikmatan, sekarang ia tahu maksud dari pembicaraan Yifan dan Chanyeol di ruang rias pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tadi siang.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Joonmyeon? Katakan, apa yang kau inginkan dariku malam ini?" Yifan berbisik dengan suara beratnya, semakin merayu Joonmyeon untuk masuk ke dalam gairahnya.

"Bantu aku, Yifan. Beri aku seluruh pesona yang kau miliki- ahh… Ku-kumohonh…" Joonmyeon merintih, Yifan memberikannya godaan besar melalui perkataannya. Dan ia sangat ingin Yifan memeluknya erat untuk malam ini.

"Kau memohon dengan sangat manis, sayang. Maka dari itu jangan berharap untuk pengampunanku malam ini, aku akan membuatmu menggelepar dan gila karena sentuhanku." Napas Yifan mulai memburu dan ia terlihat menyeringai puas karena Joonmyeon yang tampak mulai terjerat di dalam pesonanya.

"Ya, Yifan, permainkan aku sesukamu." Joonmyeon memohon dengan peluh yang mulai menuruni dahinya. Yifan terlihat sangat perkasa dan ia benar-benar rela jika Yifan menghancurkannya malam ini. Ia merasa panas dan sangat bergairah, mungkin karena Yifan yang telah jarang menyentuhnya atau karena aroma lilin manis yang mungkin mengandung afrodisiak, ia tidak tahu yang pasti ia sangat mendamba.

"Tentu, sayang, kau akan mendapatkan kenikmatan yang selalu aku janjikan padamu." Ia benar-benar menyukai ini, Joonmyeon yang bergairah dan pasrah untuknya. Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih pada Chanyeol suatu saat nanti karena pria itu benar-benar menyiapkan tempat seperti yang ia janjikan, romantis dan menggairahkan.

Napas Joonmyeon mulai terdengar tidak teratur saat Yifan berada di atas tubuhnya, berada di samping pingganngya dengan bertumpu di kedua lututnya. Ia merasa semakin panas karena gerak lambat Yifan yang membuka pakaiannya sendiri. Dan ketika Yifan telah sama polosnya dengan dirinya Joonmyeon merasa tersipu namun juga semakin bergairah di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kau memandangku dengan tatapan itu, sayang. Kau membuatku lapar." Napas Yifan juga memburu, mata Joonmyeon yang memaku pada tubuhnya membuat nafsunya bergejolak.

"Yifan, kau luar biasa indah, kau luar biasa tampan." Joonmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, menyentuh sesuatu di antara selangkangan Yifan dengan miliknya.

"Nakal sekali, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Yifan menggeram.

"Akh! Nhh~" Gerakan Yifan yang cepat benar-benar mengejutkan Joonmyeon, Yifan menyambar bibirnya dan gerakan mereka benar-benar berantakan.

"Nh! Yihfanh~" Joonmyeon memanggil Yifan di sela-sela percumbuan panas keduanya. Tangan Yifan sangat kurang ajar, benar-benar mampu membuatnya merinding dan membelah fokusnya. Ia tidak bisa fokus untuk mengikuti permainan lidah Yifan karena tangan kasar pria itu menyentuh gamang sekitar pinngulnya.

Perut bagian bawah Joonmyeon mengejan beberapa kali saat Yifan menyentuh bagian itu, itu adalah bagian sensitifnya. Lenguhannya semakin keras terdengar dan tangannya menggesek-gesek kasur dengan gelisah.

"Ah… Yifanh…" Joonmyeon mendesah dengan cukup nyaring saat Yifan melepas tautan bibir keduanya, tanpa menyadari saliva yang menuruni dagu hingga lehernya.

"Kau menyukainya? Apa sentuhanku mulai membuatmu gila?" Suara Yifan yang berat membuat Joonmyeon kembali mendesah dan kepalanya mengangguk dengan perlahan.

"Kau sangat cantik saat sedang terbaring tak berdaya di bawahku." Yifan mengecup kening Joonmyeon sebentar dengan gairah dan rasa cinta di dalamnya.

"Nhh… Yifan, s-sentuh akuh la-lagi." Tapi Joonmyeon terdengar tidak sabar, ia terlalu terjebak dalam gairah yang besar.

Yifan menyeringai dan menurunkan tubuhnya untuk mulai menjilati leher Joonmyeon yang berkeringat banyak. Sedangkan Joonmyeon mulai mendesah semakin nyaring karena salah satu tangan Yifan bergerak memijat dadanya. Joonmyeon merasa gila, ini benar-benar nikmat hingga salah satu tangannya terangkat dan membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia mendesah dengan tidak terkendali dan ia cukup merasa malu untuk itu.

"MHH!" Joonmyeon berteriak dalam bekapannya saat Yifan menghisap keras tulang selangkanya dengan satu tangan yang menarik pucuk dadanya keras.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, aku ingin mendengarkan desahan dan teriakanmu. Berteriaklah seakan tidak ada hari esok." Yifan berbisik penuh gairah dan karena itu Joonmyeon melepaskan bekapannya lalu melenguh saat merasa Yifan menghisap jakunnya dengan keras.

"Yi-Yifanh… ahh… Yifan…" Joonmyeon mendesahkan nama Yifan seperti merapalkan mantra saat pria itu menjilati sekitar pucuk dada kanannya sementara tangannya bergerak memijat pinggulnya hingga membuat tubuh bawahnya terhentak beberapa kali.

"Hmm?" Yifan menyahut dengan deheman lalu merasakan tangan Joonmyeon meremas rambutnya. Gestur itu, ia tahu apa yang Joonmyeon mau hingga ia menggerakkan kepalanya cepat lalu mengisap puncak dada joonmyeon dengan keras.

"AHHH!" Joonmyeon berteriak dan membusurkan tubuhnya saat merasa Yifan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Ia merasa seperti akan ditelan, ia akan habis dalam genggaman Yifan.

"Yih-Yifanh! Ngh! Terh-terlalu berlebihanh! Ti-tidakh! Akh!" Joonmyeon menggeleng frustasi dengan tangan yang meremas sisi bantal. Tubuhnya masih membujur, namun sedikit terhentak beberapa kali, perutnya terlihat berkontraksi dengan cepat saat tangan Yifan memegang miliknya lalu meremasnya dengan keras. Joonmyeon tidak bisa, ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Ah… ah… ngah! Ah…" Joonmyeon mendesah dengan tidak teratur sementara matanya tampak melebar dan terbalik beberapa kali.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya, sayangku. Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu pada kenikmatan pertamamu." Yifan menyeringai lalu memijat milik Joonmyeon dengan perlahan, melepaskan hisapannya sejenak pada puncak dada kekasihnya, membiarkan Joonmyeon berfokus pada kenikmatan yang ia berikan di antara selangkangannya.

"Ah… Yifan… Mnhh…" Joonmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata yang terpejam, tenggorokannya mulai terasa sakit dan ia merasa tubuhnya semakin terbakar karena gerakan tangan Yifan yang konstan.

Yifan mulai merasa sangat lapar saat melihat mata penuh nafsu itu terpejam, ia ingin lebih, ia ingin melakukan lebih, hingga

"AKH! YIFANHH!" Joonmyeon berteriak dengan tubuh yang kembali tersentak. Yifan memasukan satu jari pada lubangnya tanpa peringatan. Ia merasa nyeri, tapi tidak memungkiri jika ia memang menginginkan itu sedari tadi.

"Kau menikmatinya, Joonmyeon, kau pasti menikmatinya." Yifan berbisik dengan suaranya yang memberat sementara Joonmyeon mengangguk dengan bibir bawah yang ia gigit. Ia tidak mampu menjawab, bibirnya hanya melantunkan desahan.

"AKH!" Tapi Joonmyeon kembali mendesah saat Yifan memasukkan satu jari lagi dan mengocok lubangnya dengan jari-jari yang menekuk, memberi kesan tebal dan penuh pada lubangnya.

"Katakan kalau kau menikmatinya!" Yifan memerintahnya sementara gerakan di dalam lubangnya dan pijatan pada miliknya benar-benar merenggut kemampuannya untuk berbicara.

"Ah-akuh me-nikhmatihnyahh." Joonmyeon menyahutnya dengan susah payah dan harus kembali menggigit bibirnya setelah itu. Yifan memasukkan jari ketiga hingga membuatnya merasa perih, namun rasa perih itu berganti menjadi nikmat tanpa batas saat Yifan memelankan kocokkannya dan meorek-ngorek lubangnya, menggesek-gesek titik nikmatnya dengan jarinya yang panjang.

"Ya, ini nikmat, Joonmyeon." Yifan memutar milik Joonmyeon, seakan memerasnya. Ia terkekeh sebentar mendapati Joonmyeon yang tebelalak. Dekat, Joonmyeon sudah sangat dekat.

"YIFANH!" Akhirnya Joonmyeon berteriak dengan sangat nyaring, wajahnya memarah, tubuhnya membusur, tangannya meremas seprai dengan kuat dan jari-jari kakinya menekuk. Joonmyeon datang dengan sangat banyak dan ia rasa itu adalah kenikmatan yang selama ini ia rindukan dan dambakan.

Yifan tersenyum menyaksikan itu, tangannya bergerak mengusap surai joonmyeon dengan penuh sayang saat menemukan Joonmyeon yang sangat tersengal-sengal. Joonmyeon terlihat sangat lelah dengan mata yang sayu. Joonmyeon datang dengan sangat banyak, hal yang jarang dalam dunia percintaan keduanya. Mungkin Joonmyeon benar-benar merindukannya juga sentuhannya, sedikit banyak ia merasa bersalah karena mengabaikan pria itu terlalu lama.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik, kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik." Yifan berujar dengan lembut saat menemukan Joonmyeon yang masih terengah, ia mengecup kening kekasihnya beberapa kali untuk menenangkannya.

"Dan kau, kau luar biasa." Joonmyeon membalas perkataan Yifan dengan suara yang membisik di sela sengalan napasnya. Ia tampak lelah dan senyumnya juga tampak lemah.

"Kau tampak lelah." Yifan tersenyum lalu mengusap wajah Joonmyeon yang berpeluh banyak.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku masih mampu melayanimu." Joonmyeon berujar seperti itu, tapi Yifan tahu Joonmyeon tengah menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin kau memaksa dirimu. Aku tidak akan melakukannya di saat kau benar-benar kelelahan seperti ini." Yifan menolak dengan lembut, ia hampir saja bangun untuk menyelimuti tubuh Joonmyeon saat kekasihnya itu menahannya untuk bangun.

"Aku masih mampu, Yifan. Kau dengar itu? Aku tidak ingin kau menenangkan dirimu sendiri tanpa aku, itu kewajibanku dan kau pantas mendapatkan hakmu untuk aku puaskan." Joonmyeon sedikit memaksa, Yifan tahu Joonmyeon lelah. Tapi Joonmyeon adalah kekasihnya, seseorang yang sangat peduli kepadanya dan ia tidak tega untuk menolaknya kemudian menyakiti hatinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat. Katakan padaku jika aku menyakitimu." Yifan kembali mengecup kening Joonmyeon dan membalik tubuh itu perlahan.

"Ah…" Joonmyeon mendesah setelah ia membalik tubuhnya lalu menggeliat menyamankan diri.

Yifan sempat terdiam memperhatikan tubuh Joonmyeon yang membelakanginya. Punggung Joonmyeon yang biasanya putih dan mulus kini tampak terluka dan sedikit membiru. Sedikit banyak Ia merasa khawatir dan bersalah, ia tahu ini semua karena Kris.

"Kris yang melakukan ini terhadapmu?" Yifan berbisik dan dari pertanyaannya itu Joonmyeon tahu Yifan tengah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, ia yang melakukannya saat persetubuhan kami." Dan Joonmyeon menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku dapat menahannya untuk mengambil alih diriku." Joonmyeon dapat merasakan sentuhan gamang dan kecupan-kecupan lembut penuh kasih dan permintaan maaf pada punggungnya.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Yifan. Ini bukan kesalahanmu." Joonmyeon mengusap bagian tubuh pria itu yang mampu ia jangkau, bermaksud menenangkannya.

"Jika aku dapat menahannya, kau akan baik-baik saja. Bagaimana bisa itu bukan menjadi kesalahanku?"

"Kau berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, aku tahu. Kau melakukan yang terbaik untukku juga, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Joonmyeon terdengar baik dan itu berhasil sedikit menenangkan diri Yifan.

"Aku melakukan yang terbaik untukmu yang harus mendapatkan yang terbaik." Yifan kembali mengecup punggung Joonmyeon, kali ini pada lukanya yang terlihat paling menyakitkan.

"Maka dari itu aku akan memberi pelayanan terbaik untukmu malam ini." Joonmyeon menggerakkan bokongnya, menekuk kakinya untuk membuatnya sedikit menungging lalu membuka kakinya agar tubuhnya stabil untuk menghadapi gerakan Yifan nanti.

"Kau selalu melakukan yang terbaik." Yifan tersenyum lalu mulai berdiri dengan kedua lututnya.

Joonmyeon meringis saat Yifan memasukkan miliknya secara perlahan. Ini tidak terlalu meyakitkan karena Yifan telah menyiapkannya dengan baik, hanya saja urat-urat yang kasar terasa menggaruk liangnya. Dan Joonmyeon melenguh lirih saat milik Yifan telah masuk seluruhnya, sangat panjang dan tebal, gairah Joonmyeon meningkat perlahan.

"Shh… ahh…" Yifan mendesah lega lalu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Ia melihat Joonmyeon yang mulai menggeliat dan mencengkeram bantal. Joonmyeon mulai merasakan kenikmatan, ia tahu itu, tapi ia tidak mau terburu-buru. Ia telah tahu dimana titik Joonmyeon berada, tapi mereka melakukannya dengan perlahan.

"Ah… Yifanh..." Joonmyeon mulai memanggil namanya dan ia merasa benar-benar baik, rasa lelah dan bebannya cukup terangkat.

Hanya Joonmyeon, hanya kekasihnya yang mampu menenangkannya juga membuatnya menginginkannya. Yifan bergerak semakin cepat dengan tangan yang mencengkeram pinngul Joonmyeon dengan cukup erat. Rasa gairah yang sedari tadi ia rasakan mulai membuatnya gila.

"Mhh… ahh…" Joonmyeon mendesah dengan keras saat merasakan gerakan Yifan yang semakin cepat dan mulai menyentuh titik nikmatnya sesekali, miliknya mulai terbangun. Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi, demi apapun, ia lelah, tapi Yifan tidak terlihat akan selesai dengan cepat.

"Ahh… Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat." Yifan seperti bisa membaca apa yang joonmyeon pikirkan.

"AAKH!" Joonmyeon berteriak kencang saat Yifan bergerak dengan sangat cepat dan kasar, menumbuk titiknya dengan akurat berkali-kali. Lubangnya terasa perih dan sedikit panas, tubuhnya tersentak-sentak dan ia tersedak beberapa kali. Ini menyakitkan tapi juga terasa benar-benar terasa nikmat.

"Rangsang aku dengan wajahmu." Yifan berkata seperti itu dan Joonmyeon menolehkan wajahnya. Mulutnya terbuka dalam kesengsaraan dan wajahnya benar-benar merah.

Joonmyeon hampir tersedak saat Yifan tiba-tiba mengisi mulutnya dengan dua jari. Joonmyeon tahu Yifan sedang berusaha untuk lebih bergairah dan mendapatkan pencapaiannya dengan cepat. Maka dari itu Joonmyeon mengulum jari itu dengan rakus dan menghisapnya kuat hingga pipinya mencekung. Dan karena itu Yifan menjadi sedikit kepayahan, Joonmyeon dengan tubuhnya yang tersentak-sentak, desahan tertahan yang hebat, dan perut mengejan benar-benar menguras gairahnya. Yifan menutup matanya dan menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan lebih keras, hingga Joonmyeon merasa ia tidak lagi memiliki kekuatan lebih dan membiarkan cairannya keluar dengan tembakan yang tinggi, sedikit membasahi wajahnya dan mengenai pergelangan tangan Yifan di sekitar mulutnya.

"A-ah…" Joonmyeon menengadah dengan tinggi sementara Yifan berhenti bergerak dan menikmati remasan lubang Joonmyeon pada miliknya.

Setelah merasa Joonmyeon telah sedikit tenang, ia kembali bergerak kali ini lebih teratur dan berusaha menghindari titik Joonmyeon agar submisifnya yang lelah tidak kembali terangsang.

"Sebentar lagi, Joonmyeon." Yifan berujar saat menemukan Joonmyeon yang mendesah dengan lemah. Sebentar lagi, hingga

"Ahh…" Yifan mendesah panjang. Itu sedikit lama untuknya menenangkan diri lalu menarik miliknya perlahan dan berebah di sebelah Joonmyeon yang terlihat sangat berkeringat dan berantakan.

"Terima kasih." Ia membersihkan wajah kekasihnya lalu menarik tubuh mungil itu ke pelukannya dan mengecup keningnya sebentar. Sementara Joonmyeon yang lelah sepertinya mulai tertidur.

Yifan tersenyum, percintaannya saja sudah luar biasa, Yifan jadi penasaran bagaimana percintaan malam pertama pangantin baru Park?

.

.

Janji NC KrisHo udah ditepati. Ngomong-ngomong Jongin muncul lagi, menurut kalian apakah ini Jongin yang sama dengan Jongin yang mengirimkan kain bertulisan darah yang terjadi di beberapa chapter sebelumnnya?

Oh iya, aku update akhir bulan ya? Sorry, terlalu banyak praktikum dan laporan yang harus dikerjakan menjelang UAS. Aku kangen ff ini, pengen ngetik tapi nggak bisa. Tapi setelah mencoba bersabar dan dapat libur beberapa hari akhirnya selesai juga. Yeey!

 **Btw, big thanks for:**

 **milkybaek | chanbaekkie6104 | LyWoo | baekchan624 | dwi. yuliantipcy | meyriza | shellagraha | Theresia341 | PRISNA CHO | Parkbaexh614 | Lusianabaekcy0461 | meliarisky7 | chanbaeklossom | bublle106 | ByunB04 | byankai | restikadena90 | dooremi | Guest217 | balbal137 | hulas99 | Babu. chanbaek | Alietha doll | chanyeoliee61 | Guest | baekchan624 | reiasia95 | Guest(II) | jsnoon | Hunnie's Wife | ayu | riana6556 | LightPhoenix614 | ikwhywlndry | Chillabloom | parkyui | tiffff | onlyB | byyun | Zidni1 | iim6104 | byunbaek7853 | Bae Chiecy | nocbnolife**

Once again, ada yang bilang ff ini mirip pake bangeeeetttt sama ff itu, aku mengakui memang **ADA** yang mirip tapi nggak persis. Dari cara penyampaian pendapatnya terkesan seperti aku melakukan 'ctrl+c, ctrl+v'. Padahal tahu nggak, 'ctrl+c, ctrl+v' di ffn tuh nggak bisa. Aku coba 'ctrl+c, ctrl+v' ff aku sendiri dan itu nggak bisa. So, kalo aku ngetik sama persis dan cuma ngubah dikit-dikit doang, aku dong yang capek. Siapa yang suka capek? Nggak ada kayaknya XD Yah, jadi bisa dibilang aku nggak 'ctrl+c, ctrl+v'. Konflik berbeda kan? Dan aku juga pernah bilang yang sejujurnya di **CHAPTER 10** bagian note di bawah. Usahakan membaca sebelum berkritik, ya. Berkritik lah dengan baik, aku menerima kritik dan saran. Tapi untuk masalah yang sudah aku akui dan sangat jelas disebutkan, sepertinya nggak perlu aku ulangi lagi, kan?

Oh iya, untuk yang bertanya tentang kapan Chanyeol bakal ngedapetin karmanya. Tunggu, sebentar lagi Chanyeol bakal ngerasain itu. Semua yang ia tanam bakal ia dapatkan. Tenang, Baekhyun akan menjadi Baekhyun yang kalian harapkan. Dia tidak selemah yang kita kira, tunggu aja ;)

Thanks a lot buat yang review, yang memberi aku saran dan kritikan, buat yang selalu mendukung, dan buat yang selalu mengerti kesibukanku. Terima kasih banyak, kalian semakin membuat aku mencintai dunia menulis 3 Oh, merry chisrtmas and happy new year! Semoga kita semua menjadi lebih baik di tahun 2019 nanti :)

.

Last, you reviewing and I writing~ ^^


	29. Chapter 28

Title : Tears in the Thorn

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 2**_ _ **8**_ _ **]**_

.

.

.

"Seseorang, buka pintu kamarku." Chanyeol memerintah dengan kening yang berkerut. Ia memerintah seperti itu karena tangannya tampak sibuk, segumpal rambut tampak menempel pada dadanya dan tubuh yang mungil meringkuk di pelukannya. Itu isterinya yang tertidur kelelahan di hari pernikahan mereka.

Semua orang berpikir tentang melakukan malam pertama setelah pernikahan. Chanyeol juga sedikit berpikiran sama, tapi ia akan baik-baik saja jika tidak melakukannya. Isterinya tengah mengandung anak pertama mereka, ini adalah pengalaman baru baginya dan ia sangat memaklumi saat menemukan isterinya tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang." Chanyeol berkata pada salah satu pengawalnnya dengan Baekhyun yang masih berada di gendongannya.

"Dimengerti, Bos." Pengawal itu menyahut lalu membungkuk hormat dan pergi dari kamar tuannya setelah melihat anggukan tuannya itu.

Chanyeol sempat terdiam sebentar sambil memperhatikan pintu yang ditutup perlahan oleh pengawalnya tadi lalu kemudian berbalik ke arah tempat tidur. Diletakkannya tubuh ringan Baekhyun perlahan ke atas tempat tidur. Ia memastikan Baekhyun tidur dengan posisi yang nyaman lalu menyelimutinya.

"Kau pasti begitu kelelahan." Chanyeol duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan perlahan dan menemukan Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan sangat lelap. Ini sangat jarang untuk Baekhyun terlelap seperti ini saat hari belum gelap. Tapi sekali lagi, ia merasa maklum.

"Selamat malam, Baekhyun." Chanyeol bergumam kecil lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia berharap Baekhyun bermimpi indah dalam tidurnya.

.

.

Pria mungil itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya, ia mengernyit beberapa kali sebelum membuka matanya perlahan. Mata cokelatnya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar terbuka dengan benar. Ia merasa sedikit pening, mungkin karena ia tertidur sedikit lebih lama dari kebiasaannya. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan tapi kemudian merasa sesuatu meliliti perutnya. Ia melirik perutnya dan menemukan tangan suaminya tengah memeluknya.

Park Chanyeol, suaminya. Pria yang memeluknya sekarang telah menjadi suaminya. Ia masih merasa ini seperti mimpi, namun kenyataanya mereka telah menjadi pasangan suami isteri. Park Chanyeol sangat tampan, itu lah mengapa ia merasa tidak percaya mereka telah menjadi pasangan seumur hidup.

Tangan kurus Baekhyun terangkat untuk selanjutnya mendarat di sekitar tulang pipi dan rahang Chanyeol. Ia tidak begitu khawatir bahwa Chanyeol akan terbangun, ia ingin menikmati waktunya bersama suaminya. Karena di malam sebelumnya ia malah tertidur dan ia tidak menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang isteri.

"Telah bangun, Baekhyun?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar serak, tapi matanya belum terbuka.

"Ya, kau bangun karena aku?" Suara Baekhyun yang mengalun lembut membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya.

"Jujur, ya." Chanyeol menyahut jujur dengan tangan yang menggosok wajahnya.

Wajah Baekhyun mengkerut karena itu. Chanyeol mungkin masih merasa lelah dan ia malah membangunkannya. Chanyeol telah mengikuti pesta hingga benar-benar berakhir, mengurusi beberapa hal setelah pesta berakhir, serta menggendongnya dan menaikki tangga untuk membawanya yang tertidur ke dalam kamar.

"Maafkan aku, kalau begitu, kau harus melanjutkan istirahatmu." Baekhyun menarik tangannya lalu sedikit menjauh dari posisi Chanyeol yang berbaring.

"Tapi aku tidak berkata jika aku keberatan, aku baik-baik saja." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan suara yang masih serak. Ia menggerakkan tangannya meraih pinggang Baekhyun dan menarik tubuh ringan itu agar menempeli tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mengerang setelahnya, ini terasa sangat baik dan akan lebih lagi jika tubuh mereka menempel tanpa sehelai benang pun. Ia tidak memaksakan dirinya terhadap Baekhyun, ia tahu Baekhyun mungkin masih sedikit kelelahan, tapi ia merasa sangat mendamba, ia ingin menyentuh dan disentuh oleh kulit Baekhyun yang lembut.

Sunyi mengambang di udara yang mereka hirup. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak mengelus rambut Baekhyun dan tangan Baekhyun yang lembut mengelus dadanya. Mereka tidak canggung, mereka hanya terlalu nyaman dengan satu sama lain.

"Aku minta maaf." Baekhyun menempelkan pipinya pada dada Chanyeol hingga suaranya sedikit teredam.

"Dan aku membutuhkan alasan." Chanyeol meletakkan bibirnya pada surai kecokelatan Baekhyun, menyesap wangi rambut isterinya yang memabukkan.

"Aku begitu kelelahan kemarin sehingga aku membuatmu tidak menikmati hakmu atas diriku." Jawaban Baekhyun yang seperti itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh hangat.

"Tidak semua pengantin baru memiliki malam pertama mereka setelah hari pernikahan dan banyak dari mereka memiliki pernikahan yang luar biasa." Chanyeol bersuara setelahnya, tidak menarik sedikitpun wajahnya dari sekitar surai Baekhyun yang menggelitik.

Pipi Baekhyun memerah setelah mendengarnya, itu benar. Sesungguhnya mereka juga salah satunya, justru mereka melakukan malam pertama sebelum mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi karena itulah mereka akan memiliki bayi yang luar biasa di dalam pernikahan tidak kalah luar biasa yang mereka miliki.

"Tapi aku akan merasa senang jika aku dapat menikmatinya, isteriku." Chanyeol lalu berbisik setelahnya.

"Namun hari telah menjelang pagi, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi mungkin kau tidak begitu senang karena hal itu." Baekhyun menyahutnya dengan sama berbisik, ia sungguh tidak keberatan dan Chanyeol justru akan sebaliknya. Ia tahu Chanyeol menyukai pergulatan mereka yang panjang dan panas, namun saat hari menjelang pagi, mereka harus siap kapan saja jika pintu mereka diketuk orang-orang di luar, Chanyeol tidak akan senang.

Chanyeol mengerang lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan napas yang terengah. Baekhyun benar, ia tidak menyukainya. Dan ia benci karena ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk itu, gairah telah merambatinya.

"Kau sangat indah, isteriku, kau indah tiada tara. Kau wangi dan juga lembut. Kau memiliki segalanya, segalanya yang membuatku mencintaimu begitu luar biasa. Kau akan membunuhku suatu saat nanti, isteriku. Karena kau luar biasa, kau mempesona dan pesona itu telah mengurungku, menjeratku dalam genggamanmu yang mungil itu." Chanyeol membuat sedikit jarak di antara mereka hanya untuk menunduk dan menatap dalam mata yang paling ia sukai, mendesis dengan gairah yang terdengar tajam di ujung lidahnya. Ia hampir terdengar seperti tercekik dan tangannya bergerak gusar seraya mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan gerakan yang gamang.

Baekhyun sedikit terengah dan menggigil karena perkataan Chanyeol yang terdengar begitu mesra. Cara Chanyeol memanggilnya dan memujinya membuat Baekhyun merasa di awang-awang. Baru pertama kali ini ia merasa dibutuhkan dan diinginkan, ia merasa indah, ia merasa dirinya indah dan patut didamba. Sungguh, baru pertama kali ini ia ingin dirinya menjadi rapuh sepenuhnya dan bergelung dalam pelukan seorang pria dan menembus kabut kenikmatan bersama.

"Dan hanya kau yang memilikinya, hanya kau yang memiliki keindahanku, suamiku." Baekhyun menyahut dengan sepenuh hati, melupakan sikapnya yang pemalu dan canggung. Ia mengatakan sesuatu yang berasal dari hatinya hingga rona kemerahan tidak sempat merambati pipi putihnya.

Chanyeol merasa hatinya merekah karena perkataan itu. Karena itu benar, keindahan itu adalah miliknya, hak paten yang sepenuhnya adalah miliknya. Ia merasa bahagia, segala kesempurnaan yang Baekhyun miliki adalah miliknya. Kesempurnaan Baekhyun, kesempurnaan yang patut untuk dibanggakan.

Chanyeol menurunkan wajahnya, mengerutkan tubuhnya untuk menjangkau bibir Baekhyun yang terlihat seindah bunga mekar. Suara terkesiap kecil yang Baekhyun keluarkan saat ia memagut bibir itu membuat Chanyeol merasa akan meledak. Dan ia begitu berupaya untuk memberikan ciuman yang manis dan bergairah pada Baekhyun yang mulai memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun mendesah dalam ciuman yang Chanyeol berikan. Ciuman ini terasa indah dan panas disaat yang bersamaan, membuat Baekhyun ingin lebih dan lebih merasakan bibir itu melumat bibirnya. Dan ia memberikan sesuatu yang sama, meski lumatannya yang ia berikan tidak sehebat Chanyeol, tapi ia benar-benar berusaha agar Chanyeol tahu ia begitu menikmatinya.

Tok tok tok

"Maaf karena aku mengganggu kalian." Suara Minseok terdengar sayup-sayup dari luar.

Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya perlahan setelah beberapa detik lalu menggeram tertahan dengan tidak senang. Tapi ia menghela napasnya kemudian, mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk mengumpat pada submisif kekasih Jongdae itu, Minseok seseorang yang baik hingga ia dapat mendengar suaranya yang diselipi rasa tidak nyaman.

"Ada apa, Minseok?" Chanyeol menyahut setelah lama diam seakan tahu Minseok masih berdiri di sana.

"A-aku minta maaf karena te-telah mengganggu. T-tapi Tuan Besar d-dan Nyonya Besar Park da-datang bertamu, mereka b-berkata ingin bertemu." Minseok menyahut dengan terbata, membuat Chanyeol menyadari kesalahan kecilnya yang membuat submisif itu ketakutan. Minseok sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun sehingga suaranya yang dingin seperti tadi membuat Minseok merasa sedikit gentar.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba sedikit merasa serba salah, ia ingin marah tapi ia tidak bisa.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika kita pergi keluar?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun seraya menarik tubuhnya bangun lalu mendengar isterinya menyahutnya dengan gumaman setuju.

"Katakan pada mereka untuk menunggu sebentar." Chanyeol kembali berbicara pada Minseok, matanya mengikuti punggung Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh untuk menyiapkan air mandinya.

"Baik." Dan submisif itu menyahut singkat.

.

.

Baekhyun terlihat bahagia bahkan setelah ibunya membuka tangan untuk memeluknya. Chanyeol melihat itu dari bagaimana matanya yang tampak bersinar. Baekhyun seseorang yang mendambakan kasih sayang seorang ibu dan Chanyeol sedikit banyak merasa bersyukur memiliki ibu sangat hangat. Seperti tadi, Baekhyun dan ibunya asik bercakap-cakap seraya membuka banyak tas kertas dan melihat-lihat isinya. Tas-tas itu adalah milik ibunya, oleh-oleh yang dibawakan dari luar negeri untuk menantu yang ia sukai. Sementara Chanyeol dan ayahnya hanya duduk diam ditemani secangkir kopi buatan Minseok sambil memperhatikan isteri mereka yang sama-sama terlihat antusias.

"Ibuku membelikanmu banyak barang." Chanyeol berbicara usai mengantarkan kepergian kedua orang tuanya.

"Ya, semuanya tampak indah." Baekhyun yang masih duduk di sofa tampak puas dan kembali melirik barang-barang yang sekarang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu, terlebih ada beberapa barang untuk Minseok _Hyung_." Senyum Baekhyun tampak semakin lebar dan Chanyeol mau tidak mau juga tertular untuk tersenyum.

"Ia membelikan beberapa untuk Minseok?" Chanyeol bertanya sementara ia menatap Baekhyun lalu mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Ya."

"Mengapa kau tidak pergi dan menemuinya?" Chanyeol yang mengusulkan karena Baekhyun tidak akan pergi jika ia tidak memerintah.

"Maaf, kalian memanggilku?" Suara Minseok tiba-tiba terdengar dan sedikit mengejutkan.

"Oh, kau di sini." Chanyeol yang menyapa.

"Ya, um, Chanyeol." Suara Minseok yang halus mengingatkannya pada salah satu sifat Baekhyun. Biasanya Baekhyun akan seperti itu, menunduk dan berbicara lembut dengan ragu jika ia merasa telah berbuat sesuatu yang salah.

"Bicaralah, aku mendengarkanmu." Chanyeol memerintah dengan lembut, menyelipkan nada menenangkan dalam perkataannya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku telah mengganggu waktu kalian tadi pagi." Dan Minseok menyahut dengan suara mencicit, submisif itu tidak tergagap, tapi Chanyeol tahu ia cukup ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak melakukan hal yang salah. Kau menyampaikan apa yang orang tuaku minta dan aku sangat menghargai itu." Chanyeol bergerak mendekati Minseok dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol." Minseok mengangkat wajahnya, balas tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Senyuman yang indah, salah satu hal yang Chanyeol yakin selalu membuat Jongdae merasakan jatuh cinta dan rela melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankannya.

"Tentu." Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap pipi dan rahang Minseok dengan lembut, membuat tubuh submisif itu sempat tersentak. Ini adalah sentuhan terintim keduanya dan semakin lama sentuhan ini terasa nyaman.

"Nikmati waktu yang kalian miliki, aku akan menemui Jongdae sebentar." Chanyeol kemudian pergi dari sana, tersenyum dari balik bahunya saat sedikit melirik Baekhyun menarik Minseok yang kebingungan untuk duduk dengan antusias.

.

.

"Kita akan menemui Tao besok siang." Chanyeol berbicara sambil menutup pintu, mengintrupsi Baekhyun yang tengah mengurus lemari mereka.

"Hmm, ya, tentu." Baehyun benar-benar penurut, ia bahkan langsung setuju meski keningnya mengkerut penuh tanya.

"Aku bersyukur Minseok menghentikan kita tadi pagi." Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang dan menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menyusun baju mereka yang baru saja ia lipat.

"Bersyukur?" Baekhyun bertanya dan membatu di depan lemari yang masih terbuka.

"Ya, ibu mengingatkanku untuk berkonsultasi pada dokter kandunganmu mengenai hubungan seksual kita agar kau dan bayi kita aman." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan ringan karena itu adalah hal yang wajar untuk dibicarakan pasangan suami isteri, namun Baekhyun tetap saja tersipu.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun berbicara lirih.

"Apanya?"

"Menemuinya tanpa janji di jauh hari." Baekhyun berjalan menuju ranjang lalu mengambil tumpukan baju yang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa, ia temanku." Dan pandangan Chanyeol kembali mengikuti pergerakan Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku merasa tidak enak, ia mungkin merasa sedikit terbebani."

"Tidak, ia adalah seseorang yang memang telah berjanji akan merawat isteriku yang hamil bahkan jauh sebelum aku tahu aku akan menikahimu saat kau tengah hamil muda." Chanyeol menyahut dengan mata yang memerhatikan gerak piawai Baekhyun. Sungguh, ia benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan isteri seperti Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana jika ia mengatakan kita tidak boleh?" Baekhyun berbalik dan menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Maka aku tidak akan melakukannya, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang membahayakan satu diantara kalian."

Baekhyun tampak terkejut lalu matanya sedikit menampakkan penyangkalan.

"Lalu kau tidak mendapatkan hakmu?" Baekhyun sempat tampak tidak setuju namun perlahan ia menyadari sikapnya lalu menunduk menunjukkan sikap yang patuh.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, merasa lucu dengan pertanyaan yang Baekhyun lontarkan.

"Oleh karena itu aku berkata kita akan memeriksakan keadaanmu dulu. Kau tidak keberatan bukan?"

"Oh, baiklah." Dan Baekhyun langsung menurut, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Oh astaga, demi apapun, sepertinya ia sangat menyukai sifat isterinya yang begitu penurut.

.

.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi Anda tidak diperkenankan untuk masuk." Suara Minseok yang berasal dari depan terdengar panik dan tergopoh-gopoh membuat Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang tengah berbicara mengenai pengetatan penjagaan untuk besok siang menjadi bingung. Mereka di ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa, sementara Baekhyun berada di dekat rak buku yang diletakkan di sebelah televisi, tengah membersihkan sedikit debu di sana.

"Kau tidak berhak untuk melarangku." Suara yang Chanyeol kenal, suara seorang submisif.

"Maaf, tapi ini adalah kediaman Park. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku." Minseok kembali menjawab, ia masih terdengar panik.

"Kau tidak tahu aku?!" Suara itu penuh dengan emosi, seseorang itu sedang benar-benar marah.

"Aku tahu, tapi mohon maafkan aku, aku hanya menjalankan tugas. Anda tidak dapat memasuki kediaman Park tanpa persetujuan dari Tuan dan Nyonya rumah."

"Kau pikir aku peduli?! Chanyeol! Aku tahu kau di dalam, keluar sekarang!" Suara itu semakin mengganggu hingga Chanyeol dengan cepat menegakkan tubuhnya lalu melangkah keluar.

"Tolong hentikan, Anda telah berlaku kurang sop- Akh!" Minseok yang mencoba menghalangi merasa tubuhnya terdorong dengan kuat ke arah belakang.

"Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol meraung marah setelah ia berhasil menangkap tubuh Minseok yang nyaris terpental ke sudut dinding.

Chanyeol segera membantu Minseok yang meringis kecil untuk berdiri dengan benar. Untung saja ia sempat menangkapnya, jika tidak tubuh ringan itu mungkin akan terluka parah. Ia bertanya dengan bisikan mengenai keadaannya dan Minseok menyahut dengan gelengan kecil tanda ia baik-baik saja. Baru setelah ia menyuruh Minseok untuk berdiri di dekat Baekhyun yang berada di belakang tubuhnya dan Jongdae, ia kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kemarahan.

Kyungsoo sempat memutar matanya jengah saat melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan, drama picisan murahan yang mengaduk isi perutnya.

"Ia menghalangiku." Kyungsoo berkata kemudian, mengangkat wajahnya tinggi dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada, menantang Chanyeol.

"Itu hanya karena kau tidak memiliki sopan santun. Jika kau tahu cara bertamu yang benar, kau akan lebih dihargai."

"Apa yang salah? Milikmu adalah milikku, rumahmu adalah rumahku." Kyungsoo menyahut acuh lalu memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan sensual yang Chanyeol berani bersumpah tidak akan pernah mampu dilakukan isterinya.

"Kau salah, aku telah menikah, Kyungsoo. Kau harusnya tahu jika aku memiliki privasi." Chanyeol merasa sedikit marah, juga tidak habis pikir karena Kyungsoo tidak menyerah akan dirinya.

"Oh, astaga, aku tidak menyangka Park Chanyeol yang aku kenal mengatakan hal rendahan seperti itu. Kau melupakan satu hal, Chanyeol…" Kyungsoo mendekati Chanyeol dan mengusap dadanya dengan sensual sebelum selanjutnya menarik tengkuk pria itu untuk membuatnya sedikit membungkuk, membuatnya dapat mendekati wajah pria itu.

"…Kau masih kekasihku." Kyungsoo berbisik, namun cukup untuk membuat orang-orang di sana terkejut setengah mati.

"Tidak lagi untuk sekarang, tidak setelah aku memiliki seorang isteri." Chanyeol menyahut dengan sama berbisik, tapi suaranya terdengar geram.

Kyungsoo terkekeh meremehkan lalu mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekali, mengejutkan Baekhyun dan hampir saja membuatnya jatuh jika Minseok tidak menahannya.

"Kau mengatakan hal rendahan lagi, apa kau bukan Park Chanyeol yang aku kenal? Jangan lupakan gairah di antara kita, kau membutuhkanku, Chanyeol." Ia kembali berbisik sensual, membuat Chanyeol sedikit meremang.

"Tidak lagi, Kyungsoo. Apa kau tidak mengerti?" Dan Chanyeol, menyahut dengan bisikan bernada dingin.

"Katakan padaku apa saja yang tidak aku mengerti."

"Kau yang meminta, sayang, selanjutnya jangan menyesal." Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo dengan keji, mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang menyeringai lalu mengecupnya sekali lagi.

"Oh, tergantung, jika perkataanmu dapat menyenangkanku." Tangannya yang lain merambat mengelus pundak kokoh itu dengan gerakan yang lambat dan sarat dengan gairah.

"Dan aku yakin kau akan benar-benra 'senang'. Aku telah melupakanmu, tepat di malam aku meyakinkan diriku untuk menikahi isteriku. Kau tahu apa alasannya? Karena ia lebih berarti, ia tidak hanya lebih menggairahkan tapi juga dapat memberikan yang aku inginkan, ia dapat memberikanku anak." Kali ini Jongdae yang meremang, Chanyeol terdengar kejam.

"Kau memilih mengkhianatiku hanya karena itu?" Napas Kyungsoo mulai tidak teratur, ia terlihat sangat menahan amarahnya.

"Tentu, karena ia dapat memberikan apa yang aku inginkan, ia tidak seperti dirimu-"

Plak!

Belum sempat Chanyeol memberikan kekehan puas, Kyungsoo telah lebih dulu menampar pipinya. Gigi Chanyeol bergemeletak dan pipinya terasa panas. Ia merasa hampir marah, tapi rasa puas lebih mendominasi dirinya karena Kyungsoo selanjutnya berbalik pergi dengan wajah merah dan mata berair.

"Kau akan tahu apa yang aku lakukan selanjutnya. Aku tidak bisa menerima penghinaan ini, Park Chanyeol!"  
.

.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang tampak tenang di sebelahnya. Mereka telah duduk di depan meja kerja Tao di ruangannya. Baekhyun telah diperiksa dan Chanyeol rasa ia harus banyak berterima kasih pada Tao yang mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya untuk memeriksa Baekhyun. Terlebih ia menyambut pasangan itu dengan senyum dan ucapan selamat, ia sama sekali tidak terlihat keberatan.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Tao kembali dengan beberapa kertas di tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol menyahut, memperhatikan Tao yang duduk perlahan di kursi kerjanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Baekhyun?" Tao mulai bertanya, wajahnya masih terlihat ramah dan ceria.

"Aku baik." Dan Baekhyun menyahut dengan nyaman, diam-diam Chanyeol mengakui kemampuan Tao sebagai dokter kandungan, ia bisa memberikan kenyamanan pada pasiennya.

"Memang terlihat seperti itu. Kau tidak pernah terlalu kelelahan bukan?" Tao bertanya lagi, kini matanya tampak bergerak-gerak karena membaca isi kertas yang ia baca.

"Sekali." Baekhyun menyahut lirih dan Chanyeol memandangnya heran dengan kening berkerut.

"Oh, kenapa?" Tao juga tampak heran.

"Karena pernikahan kami."

Tao sempat terkekeh dengan reflek mendengar sahutan polos itu. Baekhyun benar-benar polos dan itu sedikit membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Tapi kuharap kau beristirahat dan memiliki waktu tidur yang cukup setelah itu." Tao kembali tersenyum.

"Ia mendapatkannya." Kali ini Chanyeol yang menyahut, membuat tatapan Tao beralih padanya.

"Itu bagus, ah, kandunganmu hampir mencapai minggu keempat, ya?" Tao seperti bertanya, tapi mereka semua tahu mereka tidak harus menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Mungkin beberapa hari lagi kau akan banyak mual dan muntah, kau juga akan mudah merasa lelah."

"Apa begitu baik-baik saja?" Kata-kata Tao membuat Chanyeol khawatir.

"Itu gejala yang normal, ia hanya tidak harus melakukan pekerjaan yang membuatnya mudah lelah. Kau juga harus memperhatikan makanannya, harus makanan yang sehat dan bergizi mengingat ia akan memerlukan banyak tenaga karena muntahnya." Tao menjelaskan dengan nada yang menyenangkan, nada yang menenangkan pasangan itu.

"Tapi apa kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk muntahnya?"

"Tidak harus, hanya jika kalian rasa sangat perlu, aku akan memberikan resep untuknya. Tapi untuk sekarang tidak dulu, kita harus berusaha agar ia tidak mengkonsumsi obat-obatan."

"Baiklah, aku mungkin akan menemuimu jika ia memang perlu." Chanyeol tersenyum simpul setelah sedikit mengangguk mengerti.

"Tentu, kapanpun kalian dapat menemuiku, aku akan sangat senang." Tao balas tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

"Oh, ya, mengenai hubungan seksual." Tao baru teringat dengan hal itu.

"Ya, apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk itu?" Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, terlihat siap dengan apapun yang Tao sampaikan selanjutnya.

"Kalian dapat melakukannya, namun kau harus ingat kalau kandungan Baekhyun masih sangat muda. Kalian harus melakukannya dengan wajar. Baekhyun tidak boleh terlalu terguncang dan kelelahan, kau harus mengurangi frekuensi guncangan." Chanyeol mendengar Tao dengan serius dan mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sedikit memerah. Serius, mereka tengah berbicara sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun merasa malu.

"Aku mengerti."

"Kau juga tidak dianjurkan untuk mengeluarkan spermamu di dalam karena dapat membahayakan janin, serta kau harus memperhatikan posisi kalian saat bercinta, aku akan memberikanmu brosur untuk itu nanti." Mengeluarkan sperma dan posisi bercinta, oh astaga, Baekhyun semakin memerah.

"Oh, baiklah. Apa ada hal lain?" Chanyeol terlihat sangat serius dan Tao diam-diam merasa senang, Chanyeol terlihat sekali tidak ingin mencelakai bayi dan isterinya.

"Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, kandungan Baekhyun masih sangat muda. Berhubungan seksual mungkin akan sedikit merugikannya. Ia mungkin tidak merasa bergairah karena rasa mual dan mudah kelelahan. Aku sarankan untuk mendengar perasaannya juga saat kalian melakukannya, ibu hamil memiliki banyak kekhawatiran di dalam dirinya." Tao menjelaskan dengan mata yang menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut, menemukan submisif itu sempat tertegun karena ia mengetahui apa yang ada di kepalanya. Tao bukan seorang peramal, tapi banyak ibu hamil memiliki kekhawatiran yang sama.

"Tentu, aku akan melakukannya. Terima kasih, Tao, aku banyak berhutang budi padamu." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, rasa terima kasih dan kebahagiaan yang besar terpancar dari sorot matanya.

"Kau dapat membalasnya hanya dengan menjaga mereka dengan sangat baik, jangan ulangi kesalahan yang pernah aku lakukan." Tao menjawab dengan sendu, kesedihan dan rasa bersalah memenuhi maniknya. Tao masih bergumul dengan kubangan dosa yang sama.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

Yes, like always, selalu sebulan setelah update sebelumnya -_- tapi aku bersyukur, setidaknya ada sedikit libur buat ngetik ini. Btw, ini mulai terlihat kalau Chanyeol mulai berubah. Dia mencintai Baekhyun sepenuh hatinya, menahan sisi buruk yang bisa menyakiti Baekhyun kalau mereka Cuma berdua. Itulah kenapa karma Chanyeol semakin dekat, tunggu aja~ ;)

 **Big thanks for:**

 **Theresia341 | ByunB04 | freakiness | parkyui | chanbaekis | milkybaek | Riana Mamahnya Anakanak | meyriza | chanbaekkie6104 | Babu. Chanbaek | byankai | hanifairma16 | chocohunna | Hunnie's Wife | azaliany07 | Bae Chiecy | nocbnolife | Lusianabaekcy0461 | n3208007 | LyWoo | dooremi | restikadena90 (Sepertinya capslock-nya sudah rusak ya XD) | Guest217 | Ryu Cho | Guest | AnggunBBH06 | realxomay614 | Parkbaexh614 | byunbaek7853 | Loeybee | aliethadoll |ppy20 | LightPhoenix614 | xoxonand**

Mohon maaf sebelumnya buat yang kurang suka chapter 27 karena hampir semua moment KrisHo, aku cuma mau bayar utang :) dan aku berterima kasih banyak buat yang udah mendukung dan menghiburku. Aku juga merasa tersanjung karena ada yang mau menunggu ff ini. Ff ini ff yang masih ongoing meski umurnya hampir 2 tahun dan banyak yang masih menunggu, terima kasih banyak.

Love ya~ kalian juga harus semangat, jangan semangatin aku doang ;D

.

Last, you reviewing and I writing~ ^^


	30. Chapter 29

Title : Tears in the Thorn

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

.

.

 _ **[CHAPTER 2**_ _ **9**_ _ **]**_

.

.

.

Pintu kamar terbuka dengan pelan dan Chanyeol yang memijat keningnya masuk dengan perlahan, wajahnya yang tampan tampak mengerut dengan tidak menyenangkan.

"Sedang apa, Baekhyun?" Tapi setidaknya ia masih berbicara dengan nada suara tenang, Baekhyun tidak merasakan tekanan yang mengancam.

"Aku baru saja merapikan barang-barang di atas nakas." Baekhyun menyahut singkat, kakinya terasa sedikit penat sekarang.

"Kemarilah." Chanyeol menepuk bagian sisi ranjang yang kosong, meminta Baekhyun untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Setelah Baekhyun duduk tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk mengusap peluh di kening Baekhyun. Istrinya itu bahkan masih bisa berkeringat saat kamar mereka bersuhu rendah seperti ini. Itu adalah tanda jika Baekhyun melakukan pekerjaan cukup berat.

"Kau bekerja terlalu keras. Istirahatlah, aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan." Sentuhan dan suara Chanyeol yang lembut selaras membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun menyahut dan sahutannya berhasil sedikit menenangkan Chanyeol, istrinya adalah seseorang yang kuat.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menarik tubuhnya sendiri untuk mundur, bersandar pada kepala ranjang yang terasa cukup nyaman. Chanyeol tidak bekerja hari ini dan ia meminta Sehun untuk mengurus banyak persoalan kantor, tapi masalah tentu saja akan selalu berujung padanya. Sebenarnya bukan masalah yang cukup besar, hanya saja ia mengalami sedikit kerugian karena salah satu karyawannya memakai uang perusahaan dan pergi tanpa tanggung jawab. Sejujurnya daripada tertekan, ia lebih merasa marah.

"Kesini, Baekhyun, masuk ke pelukanku." Chanyeol memerintah dengan lembut seraya membuka kedua tangannya, meminta Baekhyun untuk memasuki pelukannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu menarik tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum semakin lebar saat mendengar gumaman suaminya. Chanyeol bergumam karena ia merasa puas, Baekhyun meringkuk di dadanya dan tubuh itu terasa sangat mungil, begitu kecil dan rapuh.

"Kau sangat kecil, Baekhyun. Kau terasa sangat kecil di pelukanku." Chanyeol mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"Maaf jika itu membuatmu tidak nyaman." Tapi suara Baekhyun yang tidak percaya diri membuat Chanyeol terkekeh hangat.

"Tidak, justru aku menyukainya, aku menyukaimu yang seperti ini. Aku suka istriku yang meringkuk di dalam pelukanku dan membuatku merasa nyaman." Dan Baekhyun yang masih saja merona karena perkataan manisnya kembali membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

Kemudian udara hanya berisi suara gesekan di kasur. Chanyeol merasa tenang dengan sifat Baekhyun yang pendiam, setidaknya ia bisa menikmati waktunya bersama istrinya. Beberapa kali ia mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang masih wangi meski tadi sempat berkeringat.

"Kenapa aku merindukanmu?" Chanyeol bertanya lalu terkekeh setelahnya, merasa konyol.

"Hmm, Chanyeol, sejujurnya aku…" Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol, kalimatnya terdengar menggantung.

"…juga merindukanmu." Lalu ia melanjutkan dengan bisikan, terlalu malu, sedangkan Chanyeol kembali terkekeh.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, tapi tidak sampai menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Kau begitu manis, angkat wajahmu, Baekhyun." Kini Chanyeol tampak menunduk, menunggu Baekhyun untuk menengadah.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dengan perlahan, menengadah dengan kening berkerut. Tapi kemudian matanya yang indah membelalak karena ciuman tiba-tiba Chanyeol di bibirnya. Baekhyun tidak menyangka ini, tapi ia menyukainya, pipinya terlihat semakin memerah. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah semakin terlarut, cara Baekhyun yang membalas pagutannya dengan polos membuatnya tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia menikmatinya, terlalu menikmatinya hingga mulai terbuai.

"Hmm…" Baekhyun menggumam, mulai ikut terbuai karena cara Chanyeol memagutnya.

Chanyeol adalah seorang pecinta yang handal, seorang pria sejati yang begitu panas. Baekhyun sangat mengakuinya meski ia akan merona parah jika Chanyeol sampai mengetahuinya. Ia sangat menyukai cara Chanyeol mencumbunya, meski terkadang sedikit cemburu dan patah hati saat ingat Chanyeol menjadi sehebat itu karena meniduri banyak wanita dan submisif yang Baekhyun kira lebih memuaskan daripada dirinya.

Suara kecipak mulai terdengar dan gumaman serta desahan tertahan keduanya mulai sahut menyahut. Ciuman mereka sangat panas, sepanas tubuh keduanya, Chanyeol tidak ingin melepaskan pagutan luar biasa ini. Tapi saat Chanyeol merasa tarikan-tarikan ringan Baekhyun pada rambut di sekitar tengkuknya, Chanyeol mencoba untuk menjauh, meski gairah melarangnya. Ia tahu Baekhyun butuh bernapas, tapi terlalu takut untuk menyuarakannya karena tidak ingin Chanyeol mengiranya menolak sentuhan pria itu lalu marah dan kembali menyakitinya. Untuk rasa takut dan trauma itu, sedikit banyak Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

Baekhyun bernapas dengan rakus saat Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan keduanya, tersengal-sengal. Tangannya yang tadi meremas rambut sekitar tengkuk suaminya kini turun dan meremas bahu Chanyeol lemah. Wajah, bibir, hingga telinganya memerah dan bibirnya juga tampak membengkak.

"Baekhyun…" Suara Chanyeol terdengar serak, ia menggantung perkataannya untuk berdehem sebentar. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan napas yang masih belum teratur meski tidak sekacau tadi. Dan yang Baekhyun temukan adalah tatapan Chanyeol yang telah setengah gelap oleh nafsu dan gairah, mengundang Baekhyun untuk mulai merasa gugup.

"…apa kau akan baik-baik saja jika… jika aku melakukannya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan lebih mantap setelah mengendalikan sedikit dirinya. Ia tidak boleh terlalu bersemangat, bayinya masih lemah dan ia adalah seorang pria yang sangat kuat untuk dapat membunuhnya. Sesungguhnya ia telah sangat merindukan Baekhyun, sentuhannya yang malu-malu dan desahannya yang menngila tanpa dibuat-buat. Ia merindukan liukan tubuh istrinya dan kejangannya saat mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Ia rindu rasa hangat itu serta kepuasan yang hanya Baekhyun yang bisa memberikannya.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, ia nampak tertegun sebelum selanjutnya menggangguk dengan gerakan samar. Ia rasa tidak masalah untuk melakukannya selama Chanyeol melakukan sesuai dengan petunjuk yang Tao berikan. Ia tahu Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan hal yang membahayakan bayi mereka.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menyakitimu dan bayi kita. Jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitimu, jangan diam, hanya jangan ragu untuk memberitahuku." Chanyeol berucap dengan suara yang terasa seperti gulungan kain sutera lalu mengecup Baekhyun sekali sebelum meletakkan tubuh mungil itu di posisi yang kira-kira membuatnya nyaman, membaringkannya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku percaya padamu." Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan tangannya terangkat mengusap sisi wajah Chanyeol dengan rasa kasih sayang yang begitu kental. Dari bagaimana kelembutan Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya saja membuat Baekhyun tahu pria itu tidak mungkin menyakitinya.

Mata Chanyeol terlihat bersinar karena kepercayaan Baekhyun padanya, ia merasa senang karena Baekhyun ingin mempercayai dirinya layaknya sikap istri kepada suami. Baekhyun adalah istri yang baik, ia masih penuh kasih dan memberikan pelayanan yang luar biasa meskipun memiliki seorang suami yang berengsek. Chanyeol mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut sebelumnya mengecupnya sebagai bentuk dari rasa terima kasih.

Dua manik kecokelatan Baekhyun menutup dengan perlahan saat Chanyeol kembali memagutnya. Bibir Chanyeol yang tebal benar-benar menghabisinya dan pergerakan bibir itu benar-benar luar biasa. Baekhyun mulai mendesah tertahan.

"Ah!" Dan desahan Baekhyun meledak saat ciuman Chanyeol turun ke lehernya. Ia tidak terlalu terkejut, tapi Chanyeol mencumbunya hingga terasa nikmat, Baekhyun menutup matanya dalam kenikmatan. Chanyeol yang selalu luar biasa, Baekhyun cukup merasa senang karena Chanyeol memperhatikan dirinya. Chanyeol telah menunjukkan kalau ia adalah suami yang sabar hingga mencoba membuat istrinya yang hamil muda untuk menikmati sentuhannya.

"Ahh… Anh…" Baekhyun semakin vokal dan Chanyeol mulai merasa lega, setidaknya ini bukan hanya kenikmatan sepihak. Ia tidak ingin hanya ia yang menikmati dan Baekhyun hanya merasakan ketidaknyamanan karena ia yang tengah mangambil haknya.

"Ah, Baekhyun, betapa manisnya dirimu." Chanyeol menekan wajahnya pada leher Baekhyun yang juga memerah karena rasa nikmat. Tangannya bergerak untuk memeluk Baekhyun dengan cukup erat, meski kekuatan itu tidak cukup untuk menyakiti istrinya. Chanyeol sedikit menggigil, saat desahan Baekhyun mampu membuatnya sebegini tegang, berusaha keras untuk menahan diri.

Baekhyun gemetar di bawah jari Chanyeol yang naik turun dengan gamang. Tangannya bergerak mengelus pundak Chanyeol berulang kali, merasa luluh karena perlakuan Chanyeol yang berhati-hati.

"Karena itu, datanglah kepadaku, suamiku." Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan manis, tapi sangat mengundang bagi Chanyeol yang telah mrmiliki hasrat yang sangat tinggi. Bibir Chanyeol menipis, suara geraman terdengar dari belakang tenggorokannya.

"Baekhyun, istriku, kau begitu menggoda." Chanyeol membelai Baekhyun dengan lembut lalu menyapukan ciuman singkat di bibirnya yang tipis. Merayunya dengan kelembutan yang seperti beledu dan sepanas bara api.

"Ah…" Baekhyun kembali mendesah, merasakan panas napas Chanyeol di perpotongan lehernya. Ia mengulum bibirnya kemudian, meloloskan desahan tertahan saat Chanyeol menggigitnya, memberikan tanda cinta.

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu, memasukimu." Chanyeol kembali menggeram, matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya menggigil. Sesuatu mulai meluap dari dalam dirinya, ia terguncang dan merasa luar biasa mendamba.

"Lakukanlah, bebaskanlah dirimu." Dan Baekhyun kembali membelainya, memberikan penghargaan pada Chanyeol atas sikap yang meluluhkan hatinya.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Aku telah lama tidak menembusmu dan yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah milikku yang memasukimu, hanya milikku tanpa segala sesuatu yang lain." Chanyeol berbisik, terlalu payah untuk berbicara karena Baekhyun sendiri dapat mendengar bunyi gemeletukan giginya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak akan menyakitiku." Baekhyun juga turut berbisik seakan mengetahui bahwa suaminya yang sekarang adalah sosok pria yang tidak suka menyakitinya.

"Aku akan menyakitimu. Apa pun yang aku lakukan, kau akan merasa kesakitan."

"Tidak apa-apa, lakukanlah. Kau telah begitu tegang, Chanyeol. Kau pasti tidak nyaman menahan diri seperti itu." Dan perkataan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh lembut.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu bagaimana tidak nyamannya gelora seorang dominan yang tertahan seperti ini, istriku. Kau tidak pernah tahu." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sebelum mengusap pipinya sekilas dengan lembut. Tubuhnya yang indah dan perkasa mulai bangun dan wajahnya yang serius membuat Baekhyun merona.

Tubuh Baekhyun merekah di bawah kendali suaminya, ia merasa gugup sekaligus antusias untuk apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan selanjutnya. Ia tahu ini akan menyakitkan, ia telah beberapa kali bercinta dengan suaminya. Seluruh kegiatan panas mereka sebelumnya hampir selalu dimulai dengan persiapan dan akan tetap terasa menyakitkan. Tapi meskipun begitu, Baekhyun rela milik Chanyeol menghujamnya tanpa persiapan kali ini karena ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol.

"Aku akan memasukimu, lakukan apapun yang dapat meringankan rasa sakitmu. Ini akan usai dalam sekejap." Chanyeol mulai masuk saat merasa Baekhyun telah berpegang erat di pundaknya. Chanyeol mendorong dengan kuat dan Baekhyun terkejut ketika mengalami rasa sakit itu. Ia sudah menyangka akan sakit, tapi tidak tahu jika akan sesakit ini.

Baekhyun menjerit lalu merasa air mata yang panas mengalir di pipinya. Napasnya terengah saat Chanyeol langsung terdiam dengan rahang yang terkatup rapat. Chanyeol juga tampak terluka terbukti dengan tubuhnya yang menggigil. Lubang Baekhyun terasa nikmat, tapi ia masih belum bisa bergerak, tidak dengan Baekhyun yang masih merasa kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku, istriku." Penyesalan yang terkandung dalam suara Chanyeol menyentuh hati Baekhyun, membuatnya terharu.

"Ah!" Baekhyun sedikit memekik terkejut karena gerakan Chanyeol yang merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Beritahu aku setelah kau merasa lebih baik, aku tidak akan bergerak hingga kau merasa sakitmu mulai membaik." Chanyeol berbisik di atas puncak hidungnya lalu memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu di wajahnya. Chanyeol mengecup dahi, kelopak mata, pipi, hingga hidungnya, lalu menggeram dengan wajah tersiksa.

"Ahh… Sekarang, Chanyeol, bergeraklah. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik, rasa sakitku telah berkurang." Dan Baekhyun berucap dengan suara yang parau, akibat dari jeritannya yang sangat kencang.

"Syukurlah, kukira kau tidak akan mengasihaniku. Aku tidak sanggup menahan diri lebih lama lagi." Chanyeol menggumam lalu mulai mundur dengan hati-hati.

"Shhh…" Baekhyun mendesis saat merasa perih yang tidak nyaman akibat gesekan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengabaikannya lalu mendorong ke depan lagi dengan perlahan, begitu lembut sampai Baekhyun menghela napas.

Tangan Chanyeol kemudian bergerak untuk membiarkan jemarinya menemukan salah puncak dada Baekhyun. Ia memainkannya ringan dengan mengusapkan ibu jarinya sampai membuatnya menjadi tegang dan tegak lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada puncak yang lain.

"Ahh… Ah~" Baekhyun mendesah pasrah, tubuhnya menggelinjang di bawah kendali Chanyeol yang mengendarainya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Kau sangat cantik, begitu nikmat dan pasrah di dalam kendaliku. Kau luar biasa, menggairahkan dalam wujudmu yang manis dan rendah hati. Aku tidak menemukan kekuranganmu. Kau adalah submisif yang diciptakan sempurna hanya untukku." Baekhyun merona mendengarkan pujian Chanyeol kepadanya. Ia membiarkan rasa hangat itu memasukinya dengan lamat-lamat dan kembali semakin membakar gairahnya. Oh Tuhan, untuk malam ini saja, biarkan ia merasa menjadi seseorang yang dicintai dan dibutuhkan Chanyeol dengan sepenuh hati.

"Ah! Ahh!" Baekhyun mendesah dengan lebih keras saat Chanyeol menekan titiknya di dalam sana. Tubuhnya membusur dan matanya berkedip-kedip dengan kalut.

Chanyeol mundur lalu mendorong lagi, kali ini dengan jauh lebih mudah. Baekhyun telah menerimanya dan segalanya tidak lagi harus tertahan. Chanyeol mendorong lagi, kali ini dengan membiarkan dirinya terdiam sebentar dan menekan titik Baekhyun dengan keras dan lama.

"Anghh!" Mata Baekhyun membelalak lebar dan jari-jari kakinya mengatup. Kedua tangannya mencengeram bahu Chanyeol dengan keras, menyampaikan perasaan nikmat.

"Bagaimana, Baekhyun? Apa yang kau rasakan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara tertahan, tidak ingin menampik perasaan luar biasa yang ia rasakan.

"Nikhh… math…" Baekhyun berujar payah, dapat Chanyeol rasakan pahanya yang telah bergetar hebat.

Chanyeol bergerak semakin cepat, namun berusaha keras untuk tidak mengguncang Baekhyun dengan tenaga yang terlalu kuat. Chanyeol menggeram beberapa kali dan peluhnya menetes membasahi kasur dan tubuh Baekhyun yang melebur dalam kenikmatan. Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya, mengelus kulit tubuh Baekyun yang terasa gemetar. Dan tubuh itu bergetar semakin hebat serta membusur tinggi persis ketika Chanyeol mendorong kuat sekali lagi, Baekhyun telah mendapatkan pencapaiannya.

Chanyeol menggeram ketika merasakan lubang Baekhyun yang mengetat, seakan menahanannya untuk bergerak lebih banyak. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kuat saat Baekhyun masih terengah dan belum kembali berpikir jernih. Setelah sekitar lima kali hentakkan Chanyeol bernapas putus-putus dan dengan pengendalian yang luar biasa ia menarik miliknya keluar. Dahi Chanyeol menyentuh bantal di samping kepala Baekhyun dan mengerang tertahan saat cairannya keluar dengan deras. Setelahnya dada Chanyeol naik-turun, membuat Baekhyun tahu ia juga kesulitan bernapas.

Chanyeol tersenyum sesaat setelah ia dapat bernapas dengan lebih teratur, dibaringkannya tubuhnya senyaman mungkin lalu menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun beberapa kali. Bibirnya melengkung kecil saat mendengar napas Baekhyun yang teratur, Baekhyun telah tertidur.

Malam ini, Chanyeol mungkin telah mengambil haknya atas Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka sama-sama terkesima dengan perasaan menakjubkan ketika tubuh mereka menyatu setelah ikatan pernikahan tanpa ada yang bisa memisahkan.

.

.

Cuaca masih terasa dingin, hari masih tergolong gelap. Jarum pendek jam menunjuk antara angka 3 dan 4, masih sangat pagi untuk bangun bagi seorang pria manis yang tengah hamil muda. Baekhyun bangun dengan wajah yang mengkerut tidak nyaman. Ia sempat goyah sebentar sebelum segera berlari ke dalam kamar mandi.

Baekhyun berjongkok di depan toilet dan mulai mencoba mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Ia merasa benar-benar mual, rasa mual yang menimbulkan frustasi karena muntahannya tak kunjung keluar. Baekhyun mulai terisak setelah beberapa menit lamanya rasa mual itu menyiksanya. Ia berusaha lebih keras, namun hanya cairan bening berasa asam yang keluar. Baekhyun mulai merasa pening, mungkin karena itulah ia jadi mengisak lebih keras.

Dan bunyi isakan Baekhyun yang terlalu keras mengusik Chanyeol hingga mata bulat pria itu terbuka perlahan. Chanyeol sempat mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, merasa terganggu dengan bunyi tangisan di ruangan yang lain. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari kalau tempat tidur di sebelahnya terasa dingin. Chanyeol terkejut, Baekhyun telah bangun dan menangis sendirian di kamar mandi.

"Baekhyun, kau di kamar mandi?" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun, ia bergerak bangun dengan perlahan dan mengernyitkan keningnya saat tidak mendengar sahutan dari istrinya.

"Kau di dalam, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya, tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun menutup matanya dalam kesengsaraan saat mendengar suara Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat. Ia semakin mengisak di antara bunyi muntahannya. Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa sangat ingin menangis semakin keras saat mendengar suara Chanyeol, ia menjadi sangat emosional saat mendengar suara suaminya, hingga ia menyadari bahwa ia membutuhkan Chanyeol di keadaannya yang seperti ini.

"Oh, Baekhyun." Dan sesaat setelah menemukan istrinya, Chanyeol segera menyongsongnya yang terlihat menangis dengan lemas di depan toilet.

"Kau mual?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan khawatir dan anggukan di sela tangisan istrinya membuatnya meringis.

"Ta-tapi tidak ada… ti-tidak b-bisa keluar…" Baekhyun berujar di antara isak tangisnya yang terdengar menyedihkan. Ia benar-benar frustasi hingga Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Sstt… Tenanglah, Baekhyun. Tarik napas dengan perlahan." Chanyeol menyampaikan sarannya dengan wajah yang nampak linglung, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan hingga hanya saran tidak berguna yang mampu ia suarakan.

Baekhyun mulai mengikuti saran Chanyeol, bernapas dengan perlahan dan mengendalikan dirinya. Tapi kemudian ia kembali mengeluarkan suara yang menyayat hati suaminya, kembali berusaha mengeluarkan muntahannya. Napas Chanyeol tercekat dalam rasa khawatir lalu memijat tengkuk Baekhyun sebagai usaha untuk membantu. Hingga Baekhyun kemudian berhenti dan membiarkan matanya yang memerah kembali mengeluarkan air mata, mencoba kembali menenangkan dirinya.

"S-sudah, Chanyeol." Baekhyun berbicara dengan lemah dan membiarkan suaminya membantunya untuk bangun.

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun bangun perlahan dan dengan sabar membantunya membasuh wajahnya. Baekhyun benar-benar lemah dan Chanyeol merasa khawatir. Ini adalah hari kesekian Baekhyun mengalami _morning sickness_ dan hari ini adalah yang terburuk. Biasanya Baekhyun tidak membuatnya terbangun dan kembali tidur setelah itu, meski Chanyeol terbangun beberapa kali, tapi ia tidak sampai mendengar Baekhyun menangis sekeras tadi.

"Berbaringlah, kau harus beristirahat." Selanjutnya tubuh ringan itu Chanyeol baringkan dan ditutupi dengan selimut. Ia juga kembali berbaring di tempat yang kosong lalu merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa masih terasa tidak nyaman?" Chanyeol bertanya saat merasa pergerakan Baekhyun yang merapat pada tubuhnya.

"Aku telah merasa lebih baik." Sempat hening sedikit lama sebelum Baekhyun menyahut seperti itu, suaranya terdengar serak dan lemah.

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kita melakukan sesuatu untuk mual dan muntahmu? Kurasa kita harus menemui Tao." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, merasa Baekhyun mungkin menginginkan kehangatan tubuhnya.

"Tidak usah, Chanyeol, aku baik-baik sa-"

"Kau tidak." Suara Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun, suara itu terdengar keras. Dan suaranya yang seperti itu membuat istrinya yang mungil sedikit mengkerut.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu kesakitan, kau harus tahu itu." Lalu Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya seperti itu. Ia merasakan pergerakan Baekhyun dan ia tidak mau Baekhyun salah sangka. Ia tidak mau istrinya mengira ia marah sedangkan ia hanya merasa khawatir layaknya suami kepada istri yang dicintainya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol, aku bisa menahannya." Baekhyun lalu menyahut dengan lembut, merasa hangat dengan karena perkataan Chanyeol yang tulus.

"Tapi aku yang tidak, aku tidak tega melihatmu kesakitan seperti tadi." Chanyeol tidak habis pikir, tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun menolak sesuatu meski itu adalah untuk kebaikannya. Untuk apa Baekhyun menahan semuanya? Itu hanya akan menyakitinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Kita jangan menemui Tao." Baekhyun kembali menolak dan Chanyeol menggeram tidak suka.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya pendek namun menuntut.

"Aku tidak mau ia memberikan resep dan membuat bayi kita meminum obat-obatan melalui aku." Lalu Baekhyun menyahut dengan kalimat yang membuat Chanyeol menghela napasnya. Istrinya yang kesakitan untuk bayinya. Tapi jika mereka pergi, bayinya akan meminum obat-obatan melalui istrinya. Chanyeol merasa serba salah.

"Oh astaga, bayi kita, kau benar. Ia akan mengkonsumsi apa yang kau konsumsi. Baik, jika seperti itu kau istirahat saja, tidur dan jadilah lebih baik." Chanyeol berkata dengan suara yang terdengar frustasi. Ia menggeram karena merasa tidak percaya bahwa ia harus dibingungkan dan cukup merasa sakit hati karena hubungan obat-obat antara ibu dan bayi yang dikandung.

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar suara suaminya yang seperti itu, sedikit banyak ia terhibur dan merasa itu adalah suatu hal yang lucu. Ia melihat sisi lain Chanyeol dan itu adalah hal baru yang menyenangkan. Baekhyun lalu menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol, membiarkan dirinya dilingkupi kehangatan suaminya. Tidak menyadari Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum lebar karena mendengar kekehannya.

.

.

Chanyeol pulang dari pekerjaannya dengan suasana hati yang tidak buruk. Tapi sesaat setelah ia memasuki pintu rumahnya, yang ia lihat adalah Baekhyun yang tengah mengusap dahinya dengan gurat kelelahan di wajahnya. Chanyeol mulai merasa suasana hatinya berubah memburuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan gamblang, nada suara tidak suka terdengar dengan sangat jelas di dalam suaranya.

"A-aku ba-ru s-saja mem-membersihkan sepatumu." Dan Baekhyun menyahutnya dengan suara yang terdengar takut-takut, terlalu terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang Chanyeol lontarkan.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk berhenti membuat dirimu sendiri lelah?" Chanyeol mulai terlihat terganggu, ia seperti tidak menyukai jawaban yang Baekhyun berikan.

"A-aku minta maaf." Baekhyun menunduk, merasa mulai ketakutan dengan nada yang Chanyeol gunakan.

"Diam, maafmu tidak ada gunakan saat kau sudah lelah seperti ini." Chanyeol berujar dengan kasar, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan marah.

"Minseok!" Dan suaranya yang kasar memanggil Minseok dengan terlalu nyaring, mengejutkan Baekhyun serta Jongdae yang juga berada di dekatnya.

Jongdae mulai merasa was-was sedangkan Minseok terlihat berlari menghampiri mereka. Ia terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan orang-orang di sana. Jongdae merasa tidak suka saat kekasihnya terlihat mulai ketakutan. Minseok sama seperti Baekhyun, ia dan Baekhyun tengah ketakutan sekarang.

"Kenapa kau biarkan Baekhyun untuk bekerja?" Nada suara kasar itu masih tidak berubah, menakuti Minseok yang kali ini menunduk dalam.

"A-aku t-tidak bisa melarangnya." Suara submisif itu terdengar bergetar, bahkan bahunya juga tampak gemetar.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Kau tahu kalau itu dapat menyakiti bayiku, membiarkannya kelelahan hanya akan menyakiti bayiku." Chanyeol mulai memarahi Minseok, mengabaikan Jongdae yang tampak mengepalkan tangannya.

"M-ma-maafkan aku." Kini suara yang bergetar itu telah melirih, Jongdae tahu Minseok telah sangat ketakutan.

"Maafmu tidak berarti, harusnya kau melarangnya untuk bekerja terlalu keras. Beruntung aku segera menghentikannya karena pulang tepat waktu, bagaimana jika tidak? Kau akan membiarkannya pingsan dulu baru kemudian hanya menyesal? Itu sama sekali tidak berguna!" Beruntunglah Minseok, Chanyeol memang sangat marah dan sesekali meneriakinya, tapi setidaknya Chanyeol tidak memakinya.

Minseok memejamkan matanya dalam ketakutan, hal yang juga Baekhyun lakukan. Kedua submisif itu tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Chanyeol marah dan sekarang mereka merasa sangat ketakutan. Chanyeol dan sikap kerasnya telah kembali.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun mungkin memiliki alasan." Jongdae bersuara, membantu kedua submisif yang terlihat terlalu ketakutan.

"Apa? Jelaskan padaku. Minseok, katakan padaku." Minseok sempat tersentak dan ia sedikit tersengal karena tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan memerintahnya tiba-tiba.

"B-Baekhyun b-bosan, ia me-mengatakan itu pa-padaku." Minseok menyahut lirih dalam rasa takut yang ia rasa semakin menyerangnya.

Selanjutnya adalah Chanyeol yang menghela napasnya. Ia sadar ia telah melakukan hal yang salah. Sangat wajar Baekhyun kebosanan di rumah, karena ia tidak melakukan apapun dan hal yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah mengurus rumah dan suaminya. Chanyeol adalah suami Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol masih tidak mengetahui apa yang Baekhyun sukai, kegiatan apa yang menjadi kegemarannya.

"Baekhyun suka membaca, itu yang kudengar dari Joonmyeon." Jongdae yang bersuara, seakan tahu apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan.

"Baekhyun, Minseok, istirahatlah. 30 menit lagi Joonmyeon dan Luhan akan datang." Chanyeol kemudian beranjak dari sana seraya meraih ponselnya. Jongdae mengikutinya dan tersenyum saat menemukan dua submisif di sana tampak membatu kebingungan.

Nyatanya Chanyeol hanya seorang suami yang belum mengenal istrinya dengan baik.

.

.

"Baekhyun! Minseok _Hyung_!" Suara Luhan yang antusias terdengar dari depan, mengejutkan dua submisif yang tengah bersantai di ruang tengah.

Baekhyun dan Minseok mengangkat kepala mereka secara bersamaan dan menemukan Luhan yang berlari disusul Joonmyeon dan Sehun yang berjalan dengan santai di belakangnya. Luhan segera menerjang Baekhyun untuk memeluknya lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada Minseok.

"Aku merindukan kalian." Luhan berucap kegirangan, merasa benar-benar bahagia.

Sedangkan Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum manis lalu mendekati Baekhyun dan Minseok dengan tenang. Di tangannya ada beberapa tas kertas, sebagian ada yang berlogo kafenya.

"Kami juga merindukan kalian." Baekhyun yang menyahut, mewakili Minseok yang masih malu-malu dengan kedua teman barunya.

"Ah! Bagaimana kabarmu dan bayimu?" Joonmyeon bertanya lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun, sekedar basa-basi untuk seorang sahabat yang telah lama tidak ia temui.

"Kami baik dan sehat, _morning sickness_ -ku sedikit mengganggu, tapi semua baik-baik saja." Baekhyun menyahut, matanya berbinar menatap ketenangan Joonmyeon yang terlihat elegan. Joonmyeon benar-benar menampilkan diri sebagai kekasih yang pantas bagi seorang penerus Wu Corp.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, dan bagaimana denganmu, Minseok _Hyung_?" Kali ini Joonmyeon mendekati Minseok lalu memeluknya. Ia tersenyum merasakan balasan pelukan Minseok yang terasa malu-malu. Minseok adalah saudara Baekhyun, ia pria yang begitu persis dengan Baekhyun. Ia cantik, mungil, dan lemah lembut, Joonmyeon dan Luhan telah berbicara pada satu sama lain untuk membuka tangan mereka pada pria manis itu.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, meski kehidupan ini terasa baru bagiku." Minseok menjawab lirih, jawaban yang penuh kejujuran. Ia terbiasa untuk hidup sendiri sejak Baekhyun diadopsi dan ia terbiasa mengalami banyak kesulitan. Hidup dalam keramaian dan penuh perlindungan seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang baru.

"Itu bagus, kau harus terbiasa karena mulai sekarang kami akan selalu di sampingmu." Joonmyeon mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasakan kegetiran masa lalu Minseok lamat-lamat memasuki hatinnya.

Minseok mengangguk setelah itu, ikut mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Joonmyeon. Minseok benar-benar merasa beruntung dipertemukan dengan orang-orang seperti mereka. Meski pada kali pertama mereka membuatnya kehilangan percaya diri karena keelokan dan keanggunan yang mereka miliki, tapi mereka adalah orang-orang baik.

"Oh, kalian sudah tiba." Suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengisi udara, mengintrupsi kegiatan orang-orang di sana.

"Senang bertemu kalian, Luhan dan Joonmyeon, kalian semakin cantik." Chanyeol menyapa dengan manis, menunjukkan kepeduliannya pada dua submisif milik orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu." Joonmyeon yang menyahut sedangkan Luhan hanya tertawa genit karena pujian Chanyeol kepada mereka.

"Kuharap kalian dalam keadaan yang baik."

"Kami baik, terima kasih." Joonmyeon yang lagi-lagi menjawab, mewakili Luhan yang hanya diam tapi tersenyum sangat cerah. Ia harus bersyukur karena setidaknya Luhan tidak memaki Chanyeol saat melihat pria itu, Luhan dalam suasana hati yang baik.

"Bagaimana Jeno, Joonmyeon?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya, ia hanya sedikit heran karena Jeno yang tidak ikut mengantar ibunya dan Luhan yang merupakan kekasih dari tuannya, Sehun.

"Ia di kafeku, sedang berkencan dengan Renjun yang tengah membantu Winwin untuk menjaga kafe." Joonmyeon menyahut panjang lebar, sedikit tersenyum geli karena putranya yang tadi sempat menggerutu karena kencannya berubah menjadi menjaga kafe milik ibunya.

"Maafkan aku karena menyuruh kalian kemari dengan tiba-tiba." Mengatakan maaf tanpa bunyi penyesalan yang berarti, sangat Chanyeol.

"Itu tidak apa-apa, kami merasa senang." Dan sekarang Luhan yang menyahut, tersenyum sangat manis sampai sempat menyihir Sehun yang sekarang ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke ruanganku. Nikmati waktu kalian, katakan pada pengawalku jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu, lakukan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, sedikit merasa damai melihat semua submisif di sana terlihat senang. Terlebih istrinya yang terlihat benar-benar bersinar.

"Ikut denganku, Sehun." Lalu Chanyeol membawa Sehun ke ruangannya. Jika para submisif menikmati waktu mereka, maka mereka para dominan juga akan menikmati waktu mereka. Mereka tidak akan berpesta karena Yifan juga tidak datang, ia, Sehun, serta Jongdae hanya akan menikmati sedikit minuman yang Chanyeol punya seraya membicarakan tentang pekerjaan gelap yang mereka jalankan.

Para submisif di sana duduk di sofa saat melihat dua dominan itu telah hilang dari pandangan. Joonmyeon membuka tas kertasnya yang ternyata berisi beberapa buku, dvd film, dan makanan juga minuman manis dari kafenya. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton film dan Joonmyeon akan meminjamkan bukunya pada dua submisif itu, persis seperti yang Chanyeol minta.

"Chanyeol tadi meminta kami kemari saat kami bekerja di kafe, kami cukup terkejut karena ia meminta kami membawa beberapa buku dan hal yang mungkin kau serta Minseok sukai dalam waktu 30 menit." Luhan mulai berceloteh seraya melihat beberapa film yang akan mereka tonton.

"Ahh, yang ingin coba kukatakan adalah, ia terlihat sangat mencintaimu." Luhan berbicara lagi dengan nada suara sangat santai. Ia masih terlihat sibuk memilah dvd, pura-pura tidak menyadari Baekhyun yang kini telah memerah.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

Ff ini akhirnya update dengan lumayan cepat. Kenapa? Karena sebentar lagi real life bakal minta waktuku. KRS-an, juga beberapa proposal kegiatan kampus yang menunggu untuk dirampungkan, juga para pembimbing dan penanggungjawab yang sudah meminta dilaksanakannya kegiatan. Yah, beginilah susahnya kuliah, berorganisasi, dan berhobi di saat yang bersamaan. Capek, tapi cukup dinikmati, toh pengalaman kayak begini nggak bakal terulang, lagipula cukup menguntungkan dan memberikan banyak pengetahuan, dan relasi (tahu, kok, kedengaran kolot -.-).

Dan ngomong-ngomong, chapter kali ini lebih santai, karena rasa sakit nggak akan terasa menyengat kalau tanpa campur tangan rasa cinta. Kalian meminta karma yang menyakitkan, maka aku mencampurkan cinta di dalamnya. Sesuatu yang indah kadangkala bisa menjadi sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Kita akan bersantai dan menikmati tenangnya arus kehidupan percintaan mereka sampai nanti ombak akan datang, sebentar lagi. Nggak akan hancur sepenuhnya, tapi akan mengajarkan bahwa cinta harus lah hadir tanpa pengkhianatan juga kekasaran.

 **Oh, ya, big thanks for:**

 **Ryu Cho | milkybaek | berinanaab | Parkbaexh614 | byankai | everythingpcy | Theresia341 | ByunB04 | chanbaekkie6104 | Anne Park | LyWoo | chocohunna | restikadena90 | ink123 | Guest217 | ChanBaek09 | baekchan24 | kis23 | dooremi | n3208007 | LightPhoenix614 | chanbaekis | Loeybee | Hunnie's Wife | Guest | ChanByunbee | nocbnolife | Alietha doll | Lusianabaekcy0461**

 **And yes, sabar dulu ya, karma akan segera Chanyeol dapat. Tapi jangan khawatir, satu yang bisa aku jamin, FF ini akan happy ending. So, nikmati aja alurnya ;)**

 **Buat yang minta NC, udah aku kasih. Kali ini aku sengaja mencoba memberikan kesan romantis di sesi mereka, entah feel-nya dapat atau nggak XD Tapi aku berterimakasih banyak karena udah dukung aku, dan nunggu FF ini dengan sabar. Thanks alot, kalo nggak ada kalian, mungkin FF ini nggak akan lanjut sejauh ini :) Jangan lupa review lagi ya~**

 **.**

Last, you reviewing and I writing~ ^^


	31. Chapter 30

Title : Tears in the Thorn

Author : Elle Riyuu

Main Cast : Chanbaek

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Dia selalu sendirian lalu mereka mengambilnya untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakitinya, ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Hingga cinta datang dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapinya. Karena pria yang berada dalam lingkaran cintanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

 **Bagi yang puasa, bacanya setelah buka aja ya**

.

.

[CHAPTER 30]

*

Minseok terdiam mendengar kalimat-kalimat panjang Chanyeol di dapur. Ia sudah terbiasa selama kurang lebih empat bulan ini. Chanyeol menjadi sedikit lebih cerewet dengan hampir apapun yang Baekhyun lakukan. Jongdae pernah berkata jika Chanyeol telah perlahan-lahan menjadi dirinya yang dahulu, saat ia masih mengecap keutuhan kasih sayang. Jongdae mengatakan itu wajar, tapi baginya itu luar biasa, seperti percintaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menjadi lebih luar biasa. Baekhyun masih menjadi dirinya yang dulu, masih rendah hati dan penuh kasih. Sementara Chanyeol telah banyak berubah menjadi lebih lembut dan perhatian pada istrinya.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk mengonsumsi sesuatu yang lebih bergizi baru kemudian kau boleh memakan bolu cokelatmu." Chanyeol masih menggerutu, ia berdiri di dekat Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan di pinggangnya. Dahinya berkerut dalam dan matanya menunjukkan kekesalan.

Chanyeol sebenarnya baru saja kembali dari pekerjaannya, setelah melepas jas dan dasinya ia langsung pergi ke dapur untuk menemukan istrinya. Baekhyun biasanya menyambutnya di dekat pintu masuk atau tidak di kamar mereka berdua. Tapi kali ini tidak dan Chanyeol berpikir Baekhyun tengah menyiapkan makan malam bersama Minseok di dapur. Namun Chanyeol malah menemukan Baekhyun yang tengah menikmati bolu cokelatnya dengan wajah yang terlampau bahagia dan Chanyeol menyukai itu, bagaimana mata Baekhyun bersinar seakan kue itu adalah benda paling berharga di dunia. Ia merasa tidak ingin menghentikan istrinya, ia tidak tega tapi ia harus karena itu demi bayi mereka.

"Aku minta maaf." Baekhyun menyahut perkataannya tadi dengan wajah yang menunduk, Chanyeol semakin tidak tega.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memarahimu, tapi kau selalu mengulang hal yang sama." Suara Chanyeol melunak, sadar bahwa istrinya masih sama, masih selalu mengkerut karena bentakan.

"Itu… karena… aku sangat menyukainya." Baekhyun masih mencicit, ia terdengar sedikit terbata.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya, oleh karena itu aku membiarkan kau membeli atau membuatnya." Chanyeol berusaha memberi pengertian bahwa ia tidak melarang Baekhyun untuk memakannya. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun mengonsumsi makanan yang bergizi dan ingin bolu cokelat itu hanya untuk menjadi cemilan.

"B-baiklah…" Baekhyun kembali menyahut dan Chanyeol tahu ia masih masih belum percaya. Ia berbicara seperti itu semata-mata hanya karena kepatuhannya.

"Dengar, Baekhyun. Aku tidak melarangmu, aku hanya mencoba menyampaikan bahwa kau boleh memilikinya setelah memakan sesuatu yang bergizi. Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak terlalu menyukai makanan-makanan itu, tapi itu semua untuk anak kita." Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku." Dan tangan Baekhyun mengambil tangan Chanyeol lalu menggenggamnya, sadar bahwa semua yang Chanyeol katakan adalah sebuah kebenaran.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku tidak marah dan kau tidak membuat kesalahan. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu serta anak kita, karena hanya kau yang mampu memenuhinya. Ia memiliki apa yang miliki. Oleh karena itu aku ingin ia mendapatkan yang terbaik melalui dirimu." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, menatap mata coklat jernih yang juga menatap matanya.

"Aku juga, aku menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya." Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang menghela napas lega karena ucapannya.

"Buka beberapa buah dan makanlah, lakukan bersama Minseok jika kau ingin, kau bisa memiliki bolumu setelah itu. Aku harus membersihkan tubuhku." Chanyeol pamit dan memberikan ciuman dalam di kening Baekhyun yang selalu memberikan perasaan berbunga di hati submisif itu.

Begitu, selalu ada pertikaian di setiap hubungan. Namun hal itu karena rasa peduli. Mereka saling mencintai, maka mereka saling peduli.

Semoga.

*

*

"Chanyeol, bisa kau ke sini?" Suara Yifan di seberang sambungan terdengar panik.

Chanyeol sempat hanya mengerutkan keningnya, namun sebuah teriakkan di seberang membuatnya sedikit terlonjak, "apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami mendapatkan serangan di rumah, mereka mengambil Joonmyeon. Aku baru saja ingin masuk rumah tapi mereka telah menahan Joonmyeon di kamar." Suara Yifan memberat dan ia terdengar bergerak banyak.

"Aku akan segera ke sana, jangan mati sebelum aku tiba." Chanyeol segera bangkit untuk mengambil kemeja hitamnya. Ia sedikit terkekeh saat mendengar kekehan Yifan menyahutnya di sana.

Mereka gila, itu yang orang-orang pikirkan. Keadaan tengah sangat genting tapi mereka masih mampu untuk tertawa. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang paling senang bermain dengan kematian. Orang-orang yang memiliki kepercayaan diri tertinggi. Orang-orang yang mengerikan.

*

*

"Baekhyun, aku akan pergi." Chanyeol berbicara pada Baekhyun yang baru memasuki kamar mereka. Pria itu tampak mengenakan kemeja dengan tergesa-gesa, menarik Baekhyun untuk segera membantunya.

"Tentu, tapi jika aku boleh tahu dan kau berkenan untuk memberitahuku, kemana kau akan pergi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara yang lembut. Tapi kekhawatiran terselip di sana, memancar dari mata coklat bulat yang selalu penuh kasih saat menatapnya.

"Aku harus segera membantu Yifan, ia membutuhkan bantuanku. Aku harus segera karena orang yang menyerang mereka telah mengambil Joonmyeon. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan para penyerang itu, yang pasti keadaan telah sangat gawat." Chanyeol menangkap lebih banyak rasa khawatir di mata Baekhyun dan jujur saja ia tidak menyukai itu.

"Jangan khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan kembali dengan selamat dan aku berjanji untuk memastikan Joonmyeon serta Yifan juga akan selamat." Chanyeol membawa tangannya untuk mengusap sisi wajah Baekhyun, berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada istrinya itu. Ia tahu, skenario-skenario yang mengerikan tengah berlarian di kepala kecil istrinya.

"Kau berjanji akan pulang?" Baekhyun tetap meminta sebuah janji.

"Untukmu dan bayi kita, aku akan pulang. Atas nama janjiku pada kalian dan karena penantianmu, aku akan kembali dengan selamat." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya dengan penuh sayang.

"Kau berjanji padaku." Baekhyun memnutup matanya, menyesap harum tubuh pria yang ia cintai.

"Kau akan kembali hari ini, kau akan kembali memelukku malam ini. Kumohon." Baekhyun memohon dengan suara yang terdengar bersungguh-sungguh, tapi Chanyeol malah terkekeh.

"Aku akan kembali, mungkin dengan beberapa luka. Tapi aku berjannji untuk memelukmu malam ini." Dan hanya dengan perkataan itu Baekhyun merasa sedikit tenang.

Chanyeol akan kembali dan memeluknya nanti malam, Baekhyun telah merasa senang.

*

*

"Kris!" Chanyeol berteriak saat melihat Yifan yang tengah kewalahan melawan beberapa musuh. Ia terlihat mengenaskan dengan luka di seluruh tubuhnya, ia terlihat lelah hingga tampak tidak lagi mampu bergerak banyak.

"Aku akan mengurus mereka, kau masuk dan selamatkan Joonmyeon." Chanyeol bergerak dengan cepat ke dekat Yifan, mengambil alih apa yang menghambat pergerakan pria itu. Chanyeol menjadi benar-benar cepat untuk membantu karena ia bisa mendengar teriakkan Joonmyeon dari dalam rumah.

"Baiklah, aku serahkan masalah ini padamu." Yifan menyahut dan setelah melihat anggukan mantap Chanyeol ia segera berlari memasuki kediamannya.

Ini adalah kediamannya, tempat yang baginya adalah tempat ternyaman. Ini adalah tempat ia dan kekasihnya tinggal, tempat ia memadu kasih dan memahat kenangan bersama. Tapi karena sesuatu yang terjadi hari ini, disini, sekarang, mereka seperti berada di tempat asing. Tempat ini bukan tempat yang disukainya juga menjadi tempat yang ditakuti pria manis yang telah menjadi jantung hatinya. Hanya satu yang membuat mereka bersyukur, anak laki-laki mereka yang bukan darah daging mereka, ia tidak disini. Jeno bukan darah daging mereka, bukan putra yang rahim Joonmyeon ciptakan, tapi ia adalah separuh jiwa mereka berdua. Anak laki-laki yang tampan dan hampir setiap saat keras hati itu telah mencuri hati mereka.

Yifan tidak perlu khawatir dengan Jeno, ia hanya perlu khawatir dengan Joonmyeon, kekasihnya. Ia belum memasuki rumah saat penyerangan tiba-tiba dilakukan. Ia tahu Joonmyeon di dalam dan ia tahu Joonmyeon akan diperlakukan tidak baik. Joonmyeon adalah kekasihnya, kekasih yang orang kira belum ia ikat dalam pernikahan. Nyatanya mereka telah menikah dan itulah mengapa mereka mengadopsi Jeno. Selain itu ada alasan lain mengapa mereka menyerang Joonmyeon, karena submisif itu belum pernah melahirkan seorang anak. Rahim Joonmyeon adalah sesuatu yang berharga karena kelak akan melahirkan keturunan utama Wu, keturunan yang diharapkan akan menjadi sekuat ayahnya. Bayi yang diharapkan adalah bayi dominan dan karena harapan itulah Joonmyeon merasa belum siap.

"Joonmyeon!" Yifan bertriak memanggil Joonmyeon saat melihat keadaan mengenaskan kekasihnya itu.

Joonmyeon benar-benar tampak mengerikan, ia tampak marah, takut dan juga terluka. Pria manis itu memiliki beberapa luka di wajah dan tubuhnya yang mampu Yifan lihat. Orang yang merupakan penyuruh orang-orang sialan ini tidak datang, tapi bawahannya melakukan hal-hal hingga terlalu jauh. Mereka hampir menelanjangi kekasihnya seakan berniat untuk memperkosa beramai-ramai. Dan apa yang membuat Yifan benar-benar tidak mampu memaafkan mereka adalah karena melihat wajah penuh ketakuatan yang dulu berhasil ia hapus telah kembali terlukis di wajah manis itu. Yifan tidak bisa melihat wajah itu, tidak mampu melihat Joonmyeon yang tersakiti. Seperti dulu, saat ia menyakiti kekasihnya, saat ia hampir kehilangan Joonmyeon karena kebodohannya.

"Apa yang kalian pikir sedang kalian lakukan?!" Yifan meraung marah, benar-benar marah hingga wajahnya tampak merah dan matanya membeliak mengerikan. Ia mengeluarkan aura mematikan seakan benar-benar siap untuk membunuh detik ini juga.

"Kau pikir apa yang kami lakukan? Kau memiliki jalang yang cantik dan menarik. Atasan kami mengijinkan kami untuk mrlakukan apapun, apapun yang ia maksud adalah apapun. Kami dapat melakukan semua yang kami inginkan selama kami masih bertujuan untuk menghancurkanmu." Mereka malah menantang, tidak merasa gentar dengan kemarahan Yifan yang seakan telah mencapai ubun-ubunnya. Apa yang orang-orang itu tangkap adalah Yifan terlihat terlalu gegabah, mereka mendapatkan kelemahan sang penguasa itu dengan terlalu mudah.

"Dasar bedebah!" Yifan mengumpat kecil, mengatur emosinya. Ia mengerti bahwa dirinya telah melakukan hal yang keliru. Apa yang ia lakukan akan membuat Joonmyeon lebih berada di dalam masalah.

"Kau takut, lihatlah! Kris yang dikatakan penguasa menjadi ketakutan karena ulah kita. Apa kau takut rahim jalang ini diisi oleh kehangatan benih kami?" Orang-orang itu tertawa, terlihat sangat puas. Tapi tawa mereka mereda dengan wajah terkejut saat Yifan juga ikut tertawa lepas.

"Kalian pikir aku takut? Hal yang berharga darinya adalah rahim yang berada di perut mungilnya. Jika kalian menggunakannya, aku hanya perlu mencari submisif lain atau bahkan seorang wanita yang juga memiliki rahim seperti dirinya." Yifan yang kejam, ia Kris. Jiwanya tidak berubah menjadi Kris, tapi ia mengadopsi sifat Kris di dalam dirinya.

"Berhenti berpura-pura, Kris, jangan coba bohongi kami. Jika memang tidak keberatan, kau tidak perlu membelanya sampai seperti ini. Lepaskan ia, maka itu yang disebut dengan tidak peduli." Salah seorang di sana menyahut. Yifan tahu orang itu ragu tapi ia cukup mengagumi keberanian orang itu.

"Aku berpikir seperti itu, kau benar. Tapi kau harus tahu Kris Wu selain dalam pekerjaan gelap ini. Aku adalah penguasa yang dikagumi dan penuh wibawa. Jika aku melakukan itu, orang-orang akan mengatai aku tidak mampu untuk menjaga submisifku yang berharga." Yifan tersenyum dengan penuh kelicikan, senyum yang menyakiti Joonmyeon. Ia tahu Yifan harus melakukan itu demi dirinya, tapi itu tetap terasa menyakitkan. Joonmyeon berusaha menahannya, tapi perasaan itu terlalu menyakkitinya. Ia jadi teringat dengan siapa Yifan yang dulu, ia mulai menangis.

"Kau membuatnya menangis, jalang ini menangis." Orang-orang itu sebenarnya tidak peduli. Tapi tangisan Joonmyeon membuat mereka berpikir bahwa Joonmyeon lah satu-satunya pihak yang mencintai.

"Merunduk!" Namun suara teriakan yang sangat keras mengintrupsi mereka. Yifan tersenyum kemenangan, itu Chanyeol dan karena itu Yifan tidak merunduk.

"Kau datang, Phoenix." Yifan malah menyapa pria itu, sedikit menyeringai karena mendapatkan wajah kesal Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah berkata untuk merunduk. Jika aku menembak dan kau terkena peluruku, kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol mulai berisik dan orang-orang yang merunduk di sana mulai merasa bingung. Apa-apaan situasi ini? Ini harusnya mencekam tapi malah akrab bagi orang-orang itu.

"Kau tidak akan menembakku, aku tahu itu. Kening orang-orang biadab itu lebih menarik untuk kau lukis dengan muncratan darah." Perkataan Yifan membuat orang-orang itu bergidik, kalimat-kalimat itu terdengar mengerikan.

"Kau benar." Chanyeol menyeringai lalu mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah orang-orang di sekitar Joonmyeon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Salah seorang dari mereka berteriak tersentak, matanya membelalak ketakutan.

"Bersiap untuk membunuh, apa lagi?" Chanyeol tertawa, merasa geli dengan pertanyaan yang orang itu ajukan.

"Kau hanya akan mendapatkan mayat jalang ini!" Pria itu menantang balik, moncong senjatanya telah berada di sisi kepala Joonmyeon.

"Kau menantangku sedangkan sedari awal kau hanya memiliki dua pilihan, menyerah atau mati. Kau tembak salah satu dari kami, maka satu yang lain akan membunuhmu. Kau tembak ia, maka kami yang akan membunuhmu. Tapi jika kau turunkan senjatamu, kami masih menjanjikan sisa napasmu." Chanyeol tersenyum kemenangan, sedangkan pria-pria di sana mati kutu. Hidup atau mati, opsi yang Chanyeol berikan hanya akan membuat mereka menyerah. Mereka masih ingin hidup meski mereka tahu mereka akan keluar dari tempat ini dalam keadaan sekarat.

Tak!

Orang-orang itu menjatuhkan senjata mereka. Mereka bergerak tanpa ragu, seakan menggantungkan nyawa pada setiap pilihan si penguasa itu. Mereka menjadi penurut saat nyawa menjadi taruhannya.

"Bagus, sekarang jauhi jalang itu. Kemari, lepaskan ia." Seperti dihipnotis, mereka berjalan menuju Chanyeol, meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang telah mulai berhenti menangis. Submisif itu tampak sedikit kebingungan, passalnya ini belum genap 5 menit Chanyeol memasuki kamar mereka tapi orang-orang itu sudah lebih dulu menyerah. Yifan ditambah Chanyeol, Kris dan Phoenix, aura mereka terlalu mengerikan. Aura mereka adalah aura gelap yang seakan-seakan siap membunuh.

Dor!

Joonmyeon tersentak dan kembali berjengit saat teriakan memekak telinga terdengar. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan dua dominan di sana tampak sangat puas. Matanya beralih menatap orang-orang yang tadi mencoba menyentuhnya, mereka mengerang dan meringkuk kesakitan di lantai.

"Kurasa luka pada kaki kalian telah cukup, meski muncratan darah yang kalian pertontonkan tidak begitu memuaskan kami." Yifan tertawa dan tampak menurunkan senjatanya, tapi ia tetap terlihat waspada.

"Berterimakasihlah pada kami suatu saat nanti, karena kami telah membiarkan kalian keluar dari rumah ini dalam keadaan bernyawa. Ingat, nyawa dibalas dengan nyawa. Jangan berkhianat, karena pengkhianat yang akan kulepaskan nyawanya." Ancaman yang mengerikan, Phoenix yang mengerikan. Orang-orang itu terlihat ketakutan. Bahkan Joonmyeon yang tidak terlibat apapun merasa terancam, meski ia mungkin tidak akan pernah berkhianat.

*

*

Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya setelah tadi sempat mengangguk beberapa kali pada pengawalnya yang tengah berjaga. Sebenarnya ia telah selesai sedari tadi, tapi sesuatu menahannya. Ia membantu Yifan mengurus luka-lukanya sementara menunggu Yixing untuk mengobati luka-luka yang lebih serius. Ia juga harus mengurus Joonmyeon, membantu Yifan yang terluka untuk mengurus kekasihnya. Selain itu ia juga meminta maaf pada pasangan itu karena ia menyebut submisif yang berharga itu dengan sebutan jalang. Sebutan paling hina yang tidak pantas ia tujukan pada submisif itu.

"Minseok." Chanyeol pergi ke dapur untuk mencari Baekhyun dan ia malah menemukan Minseok yang tengah sibuk di meja dekat lemari pendingin.

"Oh, Chanyeol, kau telah kembali." Minseok menyapanya dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang hampir sama menyenangkannya dengan milik Baekhyun.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol berbasa-basi. Ia sibuk beberapa hari ini dan tidak memiliki banyak waktu bahkan untuk sekedar mengucapkan sapaan hangat, sudah lama ia tidak sedikit berbasa-basi seperti ini.

"Aku mengambil beberapa bolu cokelat untuk Baekhyun. Ia mengatakan kalau ia ingin beberapa gigit untuk malam ini." Minseok menyahut dengan lebih ceria. Ia terlihat senang, Chanyeol berani menebak kalau bolu itu dibuat oleh Minseok. Submisif itu memang selalu begitu, ia senang memanjakan Baekhyun sejak adiknya itu mengandung.

"Apa dia sudah memiliki makan malamnya?" Chanyeol berubah menjadi sedikit khawatir. Ia tahu kalau istrinya itu sangat menyukai bolu cokelat di masa kehamilannya. Tapi Baekhyun seringkali melewati makanan pokok yang penting bagi dirinya serta bayi mereka.

"Dia telah memiliki makan malamnya. Ia memakan banyak potongan daging dengan lahap bahkan memakan beberapa potong apel yang aku kupaskan." Minseok kembali tersenyum pada dominan itu, paham akan kekhawatiran yang Chanyeol rasakan.

"Aku lega mendengarnya, dimana ia sekarang?" Chanyeol juga turut tersenyum, merasa sangat lega.

"Dia di kamar kalian." Minseok masih tersenyum, ia tidak menatap Chanyeol karena sibuk menyusun piring berisi bolu cokelat dan segelas tinggi susu ibu hamil di sebuah nampan.

"Aku saja, kau beristirahatlah." Ketika Minseok hendak pamit untuk mengantar cemilan malam Baekhyun, Chanyeol lebih dulu mengambil alih nampan itu.

"Terima kasih." Dan Minseok berterimakasih karena merasa Chanyeol seakan mengerti kelelahan yang ia rasakan.

"Aku yang berterimakasih karena kau telah menjaga Baekhyun untukku. Jongdae cemburu dan mengadu padaku. Pergi dan temani dia, dia baru saja membersihkan diri." Perkataan Chanyeol membuat Minseok tertawa, wajah cantiknya terlihat ceria.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Minseok berlari setelahnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu segera melangkahkan kaki ke kamarnya. Dapat diabayangkannya istrinya itu tengah duduk di ranjang mereka lalu menyambutnya dengan manis. Chanyeol tiba-tiba merindukan istrinya dan meski tubuhnya merasa lelah, sangat lelah dan tubuhnya memiliki banyak memar, tapi ia masih mampu untuk mengangkat nampan dan sedikit menyenangkan istrinya yang ia tahu selalu merasa gelisah sejak ia pamit tadi.

*

*

"Hai, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menyapa sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu, dapat dilihatnya Baekhyun yang sedikit tersentak duduk di pingggir tempat tidur.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun bergumam dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Ini aku dan nampan yang berisi bolu cokelatmu." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu meletakkan nampan di tangannya ke atas nakas di samping tempat tidur.

"Kau telah kembali." Baekhyun juga jadi tersenyum, tiba-tiba merasa senang. Matanya semakin berbinar kala melihat Chanyeol yang merentangkan tangannya.

"Tidak ingin memelukku?" Dan beberapa detik setelahnya Chanyeol dapat merasakan tubrukan di tubuhnya. Luka-lukanya terasa menyakitkan, tapi ia tidak keberatan. Ia balas memeluk seerat yang ia bisa, tapi tetap berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti bayinya.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja." Suara Baekhyun teredam di dalam dada suaminya, tapi pria tinggi itu masih mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Aku telah berjanji padamu, maka aku kembali dengan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol menyahut dengan suara yang memberat. Bibirnya kemudian jatuh di surai kecoklatan Bakehyun, mengecup dan menyesap harum di sana. Oh astaga, kenapa ia merasa sangat mencintai pria mungil ini?

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi sekarang aku lega meski aku tahu di balik kemeja hitammu ini banyak luka yang tersembunyi." Suara Baekhyun terdengar menyejukkan hati Chanyeol. Dia yang selalu menanti, selalu mencemaskan serata merawatnya meski selalu disakiti. Seberapa banyak dosa yang telah Chanyeol buat karena menyakiti makhluk indah ini?

"Jangan khawatir karena itu, sayang. Aku baik-baik saja." Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun semakin erat. Matanya yang bulat terpejam, menikmati kehangatan tubuh sang kekasih, kehangatan yang juga dimiliki hatinya.

Baekhyun mrngangguk lalu menarik tubuhnya, membuat Chanyeol melepas dekapannya meski enggan. Chanyeol masih ingin memeluknya dan menyesap harum rambutnya. Karena itu lah tangan kekar Chanyeol masih memegang bahu ringkih itu. Dahi Chanyeol sempat berkerut saat Baekhyun mengusap pipinya lalu tersenyum dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

"Benar, kau baik-baik saja." Suara submisif itu mengalun lembut, membuat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menyesap bibir itu penuh cinta. Chanyeol benar-benar menyukai semua perhatian Baekhyun yang begitu memabukkan. Ini lah mungkin yang membuat ia jatuh cinta dengan submisif ini, submisf terbaik yang adalah miliknya.

Chanyeol memberikan ciuman terbaiknya, ciuman tanpa nafsu yang mulai melumpuhkan istrinya. Ia menyesap bibir atas dan bawah itu secara bergantian, sesekali menjilatnya lalu menyedot dan mnegulumnya secara bersamaan. Baekhyun mulai melenguh dan sedikit kewalahan mengimbangi permainan suaminya yang mendominasi. Saat tangan-tangan mungil itu mulai meremat kemeja bagian depannya, Chanyeol mendorong tengkuk istrinya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka, membiarkan istrinya melenguh-lenguh kenikmatan. Ia tidak akan melanjutkan ini ke jenjang yang lebih, ia terlalu letih dan Baekhyun sedang tidak diijinkan untuk melakukan hubungan badan karena mereka baru saja melakukannya kemarin. Ia hanya melepaskan rasa rindu dan bahagianya karena telah berhasil menepati janjinya untuk kembali malam ini dan memeluk istrinya.

Chanyeol masih akan melanjutkan kegiatan intim mereka jika saja ponselnya tidak bergetar di saku celananya. Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan mereka dan hampir saja mengumpat jika buka nama Sehun yang terpampang di layar datar itu. Sehun yang menghubunginya, ia pasti memiliki sebuah alasan yang penting.

"Sehun menghubungiku, kau nikmati bolu cokelat dan susumu. Aku akan segera kembali." Chanyeol memerintah seraya menatap Baekhyun yang terengah lalu mengecup keningnya sebelum keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Ada apa, Sehun?" Chanyeol langsung bertanya sesaat setelah ia menerima panggilan Sehun. Hal itu secara tidak langsung membuat Sehun tahu bahwa ia terganggu.

"Maaf karena mengganggumu, tapi ini tentang Baekhyun." Sehun menyampaikan maksudnya dengan cepat, ia tidak bisa berbasa-basi saat Chanyeol memberi respon seperti itu.

"Tentang Baekhyun? Katakan." Chanyeol memerintah, ingin tahu apa yang Sehun miliki tentang istrinya. Ini tentang istrinya, sesuatu yang baginya teramat penting.

"Tentang rahasia yang kita pegang, aku telah mendapatkan berkasnya." Sehun menyahutnya dan sahutan itu mengagetkan Chanyeol.

Jadi rahasia yang tidak ia percayai itu adalah benar. Rahasia yang ia anggap hanya kebohongan itu adalah benar. Chanyeol merasa dunia berputar, terobang-ambing, kacau. Ini adalah tentang Baekhyun dan rahasia terbesar yang mereka sembunyikan. Sebuah kenyatann yang mengerikan. Sebuah rahasia yang sebenarnya terlalu jahat untuk mereka sebut sebagai rahasia, suatu hal yang seharusnya mereka katakan dengan jujur. Tapi keadaan menghalangi mereka, mereka harus menyembunyikan ini hingga seterusnya. Tapi bagaimana jika Baekhyun tahu? Bagaimana jika hal itu terjadi? Dan yang lebih penting, bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun jika ia mengetahui hal itu?

*

*

TBC/END?

*

As expected, real life menghantamku dengan kuat. Aku baru aja merasa beruntung sekaligus terlalu dibuat pusing. Kenapa? Karena disamping kuliah yang semakin padat dan kegiatan kampus yang menumpuk, aku juga dapat proyek penelitian. Jadi aku meneliti tahun ini dan mungkin akan mengangkat judul dari penelitian itu untuk tugas akhirku tahun depat. So that's why aku gak bisa update selama 2 bulan ini. Sekarang ada sedikit waktu longgar dan aku menargetkan untuk update sebelum puasa. Tapi rupanya gak bisa juga T-T Tapi untungnya masih bisa update, meski sepertinya hasilnya gak maksimal ya, sorry.

Oh ya, setelah baca chapter ini, gimana? Sudah merasakan sesuatu? Karma Chanyeol yang semakin dekat misalnya? Atau malah semakin dibuat penasaran dengan rahasia yang mereka sembunyikan dari Baekhyun? Mungkinkah Chanyeol punya hubungan erat dengan rahasia itu? Atau justru rahasia itu yang menyeret Chanyeol ke dalamnya? So, tunggu update selanjutnya, ya XD

 **Btw, big thaks for:**

 **ttalgibaek** l **Theresia341 l Guest217 milkybaek l Baeka l byunbaek7853 l freakiness l Ryu Cho (** Lol, memangnya kenapa dengan Taeyong? XD **) l Lusianabaekcy0461 l Bae Chiecy l dyobaekcy2711** (hai, chanbaekkie6104! Terharu baca review kamu, makasih ya ) **l** **ChanByunbee l Hanagata kuromidori l cbhscbir l LyWoo l Guest (Park Hye In Ica) l ByunB04 l Guest l dooremi l Guest (II) l Guest (exodus) l realxomay614 l baekki kyeopta** (suka banget sama review kamu, pasti kok, Chanyeol bakal dapat karma) **l** **LightPhoenix614 l parkyui l Guest (AeryPhoenix) l wowoo l nocbnolife l bopung61 l ahnjinhee2**

 **Senang melihat review kalian, makasih sudah support. Aku update kok, maaf ya lama. Yah, di chapter sebelumnya aku buat Chanyeol sesoft itu, mungkin ada yang kaget. Tapi kalian pernah dengar seorang suami yang jatuh cinta kepada istrinya karena mengandung anak pertama mereka? Itu yang membuat Chanyeol seperti Chanyeol yang sekarang.**

 **Tapi meski Chanyeol seperti itu, aku akan** **masih tetap berada di pendirianku. Karma Chanyeol akan datang. Dan aku minta maaf kalau suatu saat karma itu terasa menyakitkan untuk kalian, karena mungkin hanya itu yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua.**

 **But, untuk sekarang, gimana chapter ini menurut kalian? Aku harap kalian suka, aku minta maaf karena update terlalu lama. Aku gak mentelantar ff ini, cuma karena real life yang menuntutku aku jadi terlambat. Jangan lupa review juga untuk chapter ini, makasih :)**

.

Last, you reviewing and I writing


End file.
